Suite PreCure Meet the Dream Traveler
by Xantrax-42
Summary: A young ninja, Blaze, came from his faraway home in search for his younger sister. As he arrived in Kanon Town, he is greeted by Hibiki and Kanade aka Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. When the evil emerges, Blaze joined the PreCures to fight the Negatones and Trio the Minor as part of the Dream Traveler's code. This is his story. Blaze is an OC
1. Chapter 1

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Chapter 1 : Fateful Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only my OC. This story take place after episode 3, so please like my first fanfic. Enjoy the retelling story of Suite PreCure!

Legend: *actions , () thoughts

On the outskirt of Kanon Town, the sound of the motorcycle engine is heard from the outside of the town. The motorcyclist is riding towards the street to Kanon Town as he arrived from the gate of the city and parked his motorcycle on the sideway. The motorcyclist is a 17-year old young boy with blonde hair similar to Solar Boy Django hairstyle, as his face look exactly the same as Solar Boy Django, with white strips appeared on his left cheek, his eyes have two different colors, his left eye is normally brown while his right eye is as blue as the sky, he has a masked ninja bandanna on his head and the crimson scarf around his neck, he wear his handmade ninja vest-like armor which is likely customizable, both his arms wear ninja arm gloves and his right hand wears a gauntlet, he wears long black pants and he wear boots-like sneakers which is his favorite shoes. Surprisingly, his back equipped two swords that is mainly his weapons, caused the people to shocked and surprised but he doesn't care about the people stared at him.

Girl: Welcome to Kanon Town.

As he turned around, he met a girl whom she greeted cheerfully. She has dark blue eyes and waist-length orange hair, part of which she ties up into twintails at the top of her head with long pink ribbons. She normally dresses in a black dress-like top, with long white sleeves, a pattern of pink hearts on the front, and pink frills at the sleeves and bottom of the dress. She also wears long black leggings and white/pink sports shoes.

Girl: My name is Hibiki Hojo. *she stretched her right hand*

Boy: Blaze Akechi. *took her right hand for handshake*

Hibiki: Nice to meet you, Blaze Akechi.

Blaze: Just Blaze, thanks. Nice to meet ya, too.

Hibiki: *smile* And you can call me Hibiki, Blaze.

Blaze: *smile* Right, Hibiki.

Hibiki: What's bring you here in Kanon Town, Blaze?

Blaze paused for a second for answer and then he answered Hibiki's question.

Blaze: …to find my little sister.

Hibiki: Oh,…does your parents…divorced?

Blaze: No, I don't have parents, only me and my sister, she's my only relative.

Hibiki: *frowned* Oh, I'm sorry.

Blaze: Hey, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault.

Hibiki: *smiled* OK! Hey, are you hungry? Wanna go to Lucky Spoon for some cupcakes?

Blaze: *smiled widely* Sure thing, let's roll. Hop on my bike, and you tell me the direction to Lucky Spoon.

Hibiki: Okay!

Blaze and Hibiki made their way to Lucky Spoon as Blaze ride his motorcycle while Hibiki told him the directions. As they met, it was surprised to see they made friends sooner. Now they arrived at Lucky Spoon, where Hibiki showed Blaze the great place to eat.

Blaze: Whoa! So this is Lucky Spoon.

Hibiki: *giggle* Surprised? Tell you what, my friends' parents work on this shop.

Blaze: *scratch his head* Well, go figure. I was impressed.

Hibiki: C'mon, let's go. I wanna introduce you my friend there.

Blaze and Hibiki entered the Lucky Spoon as they met a girl, around the same age as Hibiki. She has dark green eyes and long dirty blonde hair, part of which she ties up in a high ponytail at the top of her head with a hairtie with pink beads. She normally dresses in a two-toned pink dress, with long white sleeves and frills at the shoulder and bottom hem. She also wears thigh-high white stockings and dark pink shoes. She welcomed Blaze warmly as Hibiki introduced the girl to Blaze.

Hibiki: Blaze, meet my friend, Kanade. *turn to Kanade* Kanade, meet our new friend, Blaze.

Kanade: Hi! I'm Kanade, Kanade Minamino. *she stretched her right hand*

Blaze: And my name's Blaze, Blaze Akechi. *took her right hand for handshake*

Kanade: It's nice to meet you here in Kanon Town, Blaze.

Blaze: Same here, Kanade. Pleasure to meet ya.

Kanade: *stare at Blaze for a little while* Hmm… are you a ninja?

Blaze: *surprised but soon unfazed* Yeah, I'm a ninja and as people called me "The Dream Traveler".

Hibiki and Kanade was surprised by what Blaze has said but Kanade broke the silence first.

Kanade: I didn't know we met a ninja in Kanon Town by now.

Hibiki: *excited* So, are you good at anything sporty?

Blaze was even surprised at the girls' surprised, he started to scratch his head to brainstorm his answer and soon he answered Hibiki question.

Blaze: Well, yeah. Ninjas are, as you said, sporty. If we practice our skills like ninjutsu, sword training, wall climbing, etc, that's sporty. Although it's hard, but it's worth it.

Hibiki look so excited at what Blaze had just said as Kanade sweatdropped, but just as Hibiki amazed at Blaze being a ninja, her stomach growled, which make her blush in embarrassment.

Hibiki: Heheheh, looks like I'm gonna have something to eat first, though.

Kanade: *sigh* Not again.

Blaze: Whaddya mean "not again"?

Kanade: Hibiki always stole some of our recent made cupcakes and some of those cakes to eat without permission.

Blaze: *chuckle* So she has a sweet tooth, huh?

Kanade: Yes, she DOES have a sweet tooth, it's a big problem sometime.

Hibiki: *offended* Hey, what do you mean by that?!

Blaze: Chill, chill! Hibiki. She does have a point sometime. Any way, I'm hungry too. Kanade, will you please bring in some cupcakes?

Kanade: Okay, I'll bring in some strawberry vanilla-icing cupcakes, just a moment.

They waited patiently as Kanade bring some cupcakes, as Blaze and Hibiki made a small talk.

Blaze: So, you and Kanade studied at Private Aria Academy?

Hibiki: Yup, but tell you this, I'm the only pro at sports in school, but studies are my weak point.

Blaze: Then what about Kanade, what she's good at?

Hibiki: Kanade's good at studies and cooking, but she's not very good at sports. Despite that, she's the idol at the academy.

Blaze: Whoa! That's pretty awesome.

Kanade: What are you two talking about?

Blaze and Hibiki turned as Kanade brought some strawberry vanilla-icing cupcakes, which made Hibiki drooled as she waited for this moment.

Blaze: Well, some small talk maybe.

Blaze and Hibiki took a cupcake as they started to eat.

Blaze and Hibiki: Thanks for the food!

As Blaze took a bite, he smiled widely.

Blaze: Taste awesome!

Hibiki: Like I said, these cupcakes are worth to eat and make your heart sing!

Blaze: *smiled cheerfully* You're right, these cupcakes are pretty awesome! *turn to Kanade* Say, Kanade, these cupcakes you made are really great!

Kanade: *smiled* Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Blaze: No prob.

Meanwhile, outside of Lucky Spoon, Siren in her cat form took a peek from the window, surprised to see Blaze at Lucky Spoon. She wondered, what is he doing here in Kanon Town? These questions were flooding in her mind.

Siren: What is HE doing here? Did Major Land sent him? No, not quite. He doesn't sent by Major Land, only his own will. But,..*took a peek at Blaze from the window* why are YOU here?

These questions were started to whack Siren's mind and to her answers, they're remained shrouded in mystery as she went off somewhere else.

Back at Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade, they're having a relaxing chat, they soon became friends in a matter of minutes.

Blaze: *laugh softly* So Kanade has a soft spot for cats and the paws, huh? That's so…cute. Heheh.

Hibiki: Yeah, that's her weaknesses.

Kanade: *blushed* Hey Hibiki! You're making me embarrassed.

Hibiki: I'm just stating the fact.

Blaze stared at the girls in interest as they started to state "the facts", he smiled haplessly.

Blaze: *shrugged* Well, here we go again.

As they started to argued "the fact", the crashing sound was heard, stopped the girls' argument. Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade rushed through the kitchen and saw Hummy eating the cupcake delightfully, which angered Kanade.

Hibiki: *trembling* Uh-oh.

Blaze: Whaddya mean, "uh-oh"?

Kanade: *burst into anger* Hummy!

Hummy starts to run as Kanade chased Hummy down which caused Blaze and Hibiki laugh. As Hummy run away from Kanade, she saw Blaze, which she was excited and jump into his arm.

Hummy: Blaze! I'm so glad I see you again-nya!

As Kanade stopped chasing, she was surprised. She and Hibiki was confused at how does Hummy know about Blaze. These questions started to flow their mind.

Meanwhile, Siren and Trio the Minor was shocked at what Siren was said.

Bassdrum: What's that?! That BOY is here?!

Siren: *nod* He is, but he wasn't being sent by Major Land, only his own accordance.

Bassdrum: Siren-sama! You should know that his power are more powerful than you could even imagine, he can even defeat Mephisto-sama. Besides, he's your…

Siren: Enough! I know him too well. This is between him and me, it's our matters. Don't you interfere. If you do, you'll know he'll give every single one of you lots of pain and trouble and I'm not going to help you settle this. It was difficult and besides, he's likely sided with the PreCures.

Bassdrum was silent for a moment, not even a single comment he wished to give, but broke the silence anyway.

Bassdrum: I understand but how can you manage to settle him?

Siren: I have my reasons. But don't try to interfere, you'll know what happen. (Just why are you here anyway, did you come to stop us and find me back?)

A/N: This story take place after episode 3. Yup, this is his story. Do you like the retelling story of Suite PreCure? It will be awesome if Blaze allied with the Suite PreCure. Now if you all wondered, how does Siren/Ellen know about Blaze and who is Blaze's sister? Well, I won't tell you yet. Of course I don't own anything, except my OC and my fanfic. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Chapter 2: First allied battle! Suite PreCure and the Dream Traveler burn the way!

Disclaimer: Again, I only own my OC, others I don't, except my stories. Please enjoy.

Kanade was in the kitchen at Lucky Spoon to make some cakes as she smiled happily at what she can make.

Kanade: I'll show you my spirited recipe!

With her catchphrase, Kanade starts to work on her cakes seriously.

Back then, Blaze and Hibiki walking down the streets to Lucky Spoon where Kanade was making cakes as they heard.

Hibiki: I never thought Hummy knew you for a second, Blaze.

Blaze: It was just a coincidence, that's all.

Hibiki: So, how do YOU know Hummy?

Blaze was silent for a moment and then he spoke.

Blaze: Trust me, it's a long story.

Hibiki: Like, how long?

Blaze: Well, I met Hummy as a kitten. Yes, a baby cat. I brought her up and I saw a letter, it was a letter from Major Land. At first, I thought she was a well decorated normal kitty, but as she grow up, she can talk. That surprised me, but despite that, I took her in anyway.

Hibiki: So, you came from Major Land?

Blaze: No, I came from Cybercity. It's a futuristic city with lots of gadgets and hi-technology. Despite my culture lifestyle, I would still care for Hummy.

Hibiki: Aww, you're pretty sweet to brought her up.

Blaze: *blushed* Uhh…thanks.

As they finished talking, they arrived at Lucky Spoon.

Blaze: Well,…that was quick

Hibiki: *giggle* Sure did.

Blaze: Let's go. Kanade's waitin'.

Hibiki: *nod* Okay!

As they entered, Kanade was already there on the table. Seems like she was waiting for Blaze and Hibiki.

Kanade: Hibiki, Blaze!

Kanade rushed towards them as she looked excited which make Blaze and Hibiki confused.

Blaze: Whoa! Wassup?

Kanade: I've just finished baking my cake for the contest. I've especially make some extras for you to try.

Blaze: Contest? You mean the cake contest?

Hibiki: *excited* Really?

Kanade: *smiled* Yeah! I was heard about this event. I've been dreaming about this and it was true. And I've decided to enter it for my spirited recipe.

Blaze: Spirited recipe?

Hibiki: That's her catchphrase.

Blaze: Hmm. I see.

Kanade: I'll bring in some sample for you to try.

Kanade headed to the kitchen as she bring some sample for Blaze and Hibiki as they waited patiently. Later she brought the samples for them. It was a slice of showy, attractive cake.

Blaze: Woah! That's beautiful!

Hibiki: That was pretty and look tasty!

Kanade: *smiled* Thank you. Now you try.

Blaze: Alrighty. *take a spoon and ready to eat*

Blaze and Hibiki: Thanks for the food!

Blaze and Hibiki are eating the slices of cake and later they have a different reaction. Blaze's reaction was delightful and Hibiki's reaction was disappointed.

Blaze: *smiled cheerfully* That's delicious! Nice!

Kanade: Really?

Blaze: Yeah! Count on it!

Kanade: *smiled wider* Thank you! *turn to Hibiki* What about you, Hibiki?

Hibiki: *frowned* The cake…is lack of taste.

Both Blaze and Kanade are shocked at what Hibiki said.

Kanade: Ehhh?

Blaze: Whaddya mean? It taste good, don't cha think?

Unbeknownst to them, Siren witnessed the scene at the window, although she was shocked that Blaze was here as well.

Siren: Hmm. If I can hurt their feelings, I can disabled their transformation as PreCures. But, *stare at Blaze* he's still with them, it will be a problem to have him here.

Siren was thinking her plan for a moment. Suddenly she has an idea. She started to disguised herself as contest judge named Yoko Yamaguchi. And initiate her plan. Siren-Yoko has entered Lucky Spoon, praising Kanade's work and clapped her hands. Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade look around to see Siren-Yoko.

Siren-Yoko: *smiled warmly?* Well done, I never dreamed that your cake look so fantabulous.

Kanade: *confused* Umm…thanks?

Siren-Yoko: *turn to Hibiki* As for you, you're just having a lack of senses in your taste bud and your critcism because you don't appreciate the true taste.

Hibiki: *shocked* W-what…?

Siren-Yoko: What, you said? You just jealous of her skill, that's all.

Hibiki: W-whatever! *runs off*

Blaze: Hey Hibiki! *turn to Siren-Yoko a bit longer and then Kanade* Sorry, I'll go after her. See ya! *runs off*

Siren-Yoko: *smiled?* So, do you want me to teach you how to bake a cake?

Kanade: *smiled* Oh, sure! I'll love to!

Meanwhile, Hibiki run off the streets as Blaze running after her, having him to get worried.

Blaze: Hibiki, wait for me! Don't run off like that!

Hibiki: *quietly* Just…what do you want?

Blaze: *paused a bit* I know you're not jealous of her. …You're telling the truth, right?

Hibiki: *turn around, teary eyed* How can you be so sure?!

Blaze: *shocked* (Great galaxies, dumb move.) I'm…I…just compliment her.

Hibiki: *quiet down, wiped her tears* Then why don't you…?

Blaze: I'm not siding with anyone. I just sensed…something's wrong.

Hibiki: What?

Blaze: Listen! That judge is…

Blaze explained Hibiki everything from the start as she quietly listened to Blaze. Meanwhile, back at Kanade and Siren-Yoko, at the Sweets Club kitchen. Kanade has finished her cake under Siren-Yoko's teaching, other members were amazed by her cake's attractive.

Siren-Yoko: Well done, Kanade. You improved a lot today.

Kanade: Thank you, Miss Yamaguchi.

Siren-Yoko: You're welcome. It's my pleasure for teaching you.

Kanade: *sigh sadly*

Siren-Yoko: *concerned?* Hm? Something's wrong?

Kanade: No, nothing. It's just…

Siren-Yoko: Don't worry about her, she just doesn't understand, that's all. Remember one thing, smiles did not help win the contest.

Kanade: I…understand. *look at the time* It's late, I must hurry back home.

Siren-Yoko: Be careful and take care.

Kanade: Thanks. You too. *went off back home*

Siren-Yoko: *smirked* Everything went as planned.

Kanade finally went back home at night. As she opened the door, she saw her mother, Misora, was tasting the cake that was made by her father, Sousuke.

Kanade: Mama, Papa. I'm home.

Misora: Ah, Kanade, welcome home.

Sousuke: Do you want to try my cake, sweetheart?

Kanade: *smile softly* No thanks. So Mama, are you tasting Papa's cake?

Misora: Well, your father always tell me to taste his cake and he doesn't always take no for answer.

Sousuke: That's why I always put you as the first one to taste my cake, honey. As I always said, I made my cakes just to see Mama's smile. *laugh*

Both Kanade's parents are laughing, so as Kanade, but reminded herself what Siren-Yoko said.

Kanade: *muttered* Smile does not help win a contest.

The next day, Hibiki went to find Kanade and remembered what Blaze said

*flashback*

Blaze: Listen! That judge is…our enemy.

Hibiki: *shocked* What?! Are you serious?

Blaze: *nod* As I tasted the cake, I sensed a presence. It feels like a negative aura surrounding the atmosphere. Listen, here's the plan. Go and see Kanade tomorrow and tell her that you will NEVER lie to her, no matter what. If she's angry, let her be. Then do what you need to, while Hummy and I keep an eye for the upcoming "event" and we'll proceed with the plan to see who's this "judge" is. Which is I want to show her real face.

Hibiki: *paused for a moment* I got it.

*flashback ended*

Hibiki: (I'll do what your planned is, Blaze. Hope it worked.)

Hibiki went to Private Aria Academy, there she saw Kanade over there. Decided to talk to her as planned.

Hibiki: Kanade!

Kanade turned around to see Hibiki called her.

Kanade: *frowned* What is it, Hibiki?

Hibiki: I…must tell you I'm would NOT always lie to you and I was the biggest fan of your cakes, Kanade.

Kanade was angry by hearing this and walked away. Hibiki wanted to stop her but she remembered what Blaze has told her. If Kanade's angry, let her be. Hibiki decided to do what she wanted to. Back then, Kanade was baking the cake with Siren-Yoko, as she started to bake, Hibiki's words ringing her mind and got angry at that. Without realizing it, Kanade baked a delicious strawberry cake which is Hibiki's favourite. Much to Siren-Yoko's dismay.

Siren-Yoko: Kanade, what are you doing?! I thought you're going to make the cake that you made it yesterday!

Kanade: I…I…

Siren-Yoko: You should know that cake was not supposed to win like this and your relations without Hibiki will allow you to get stronger.

Kanade: Miss Yamaguchi, I…

Male's voice: Don't listen to her, Kanade. She was just manipulating you into this mess!

Siren-Yoko and Kanade turn around to see Blaze emerged from his camouflage with Hummy on his shoulder.

Siren-Yoko: You…!

Blaze: I guess your plan just backfired, are you, Yoko? *took out the card* Or should I say…Siren?!

Throwing the card at her, Siren-Yoko was stunned by electric-like shock around her, turned back into her cat form, revealed to be Siren, which caused the people panic. Kanade was shocked at what she saw. The card returned to Blaze's hand.

Blaze: Never thought I'll use this card to ward her off.

Kanade: Blaze! How did you…?

Blaze: I'll explain later.

Siren: *glared at Blaze* I never though you would show yourself.

Blaze: I was just kicking up the old-fashioned way, beating up bad monkeys!

Siren was angry at what Blaze did. Just then, she saw a musical note residing in a strawberry on the cake, she smirked at Blaze.

Siren: Perhaps you're not. Come out! Negatone!

The note was corrupted and now the cake turned into the Negatone. Causing it to go rampage. Blaze was started to growl at the fiend.

Kanade: My precious, precious cake!

Hummy: *shocked* Nyapu! The cake is now the Negatone-nya!

Blaze: Ugh! Nega-Scum!

Kanade: (You mean the Negatone.)

Blaze: *draw his sword and turned to Kanade* Kanade! Go and find Hibiki! I'll deal with it!

Kanade: But how can you harm it?! You don't have specific powers!

Blaze: *smirked* Oh, is that all?

Blaze charged towards the Negatone and slash it with his sword. The Negatone growled in pain as his sword slashed on it's arm. Kanade was surprised for his attack.

Blaze: *look at Kanade* Don't just stand there! Go!

Kanade: R-right! *nod*

Blaze: Hummy! You better go with Kanade to find Hibiki too!

Hummy: Ok-nya!

Kanade and Hummy were running down path to find Hibiki and found Hibiki playing tennis at the tennis court.

Kanade: Hibiki!

Hibiki: Hm? *turn to Kanade* Hey Kanade, aren't you…?

Kanade: We don't have time to talk! Blaze was fighting the Negatone alone!

Hibiki: *shocked* What?! But how can he-?!

Hibiki's word was cut off by the boom of the kitchen, revealed that Blaze was still fighting the Negatone. People around the area are panicking and run away.

Blaze: You're going down, Nega-Loser!

The Negatone growled at Blaze for taunting it. Attempted to smash Blaze with it's arm, but Blaze, being as a ninja, he swiftly dodged without a sweat. Hibiki and Kanade were amazed by Blaze's skill.

Hibiki: C'mon! We gotta help him!

Kanade: Like…how?

Hibiki: Like we used to, harmonizing. C'mon, Kanade! Trust me!

Kanade thought for a moment and then nod as Hibiki and Kanade took out the Cure Module started to transform.

Hibiki and Kanade: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure forms*

Cure Melody: Playing the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!

Cure Rhythm: Playing the Tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!

Melody and Rhythm: Resonate! Our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Melody and Rhythm rushed towards the battle site and attacked the Negatone to help Blaze. Blaze stared at the PreCures.

Blaze: You girls are…

Melody: We're the Suite PreCure! I'm Melody and this is Rhythm. I can see you're fighting on our side. *smiled*

Blaze: *smiled* Yeah, I do. And it's part of the Dream Travelers' code to fight against evil and nightmare on your side.

Back there, Siren was enraged by Blaze's and the PreCures' interference.

Siren: I will not let you have your way, Dream Traveler. Negatone, show them the Melody of Sorrow!

The Negatone sang the Melody of Sorrow, causing the people crying in depressed, much to Blaze's headache problem.

Blaze: OY! You better keep your mouth SHUT!

Blaze jumped towards the Negatone's head and slashed it with his Attack Additions: Crush Dance.

Blaze: Crush Dance!

The Negatone stopped singing the Melody of Sorrow and growled in pain. Melody and Rhythm are impressed by Blaze's attack.

Blaze: We better make sure nobody remember this psycho-song. *readied his stance* C'mon you girls, let's take it out together!

Melody: Right, but…

Blaze: *turn to Melody* But what?

Melody: I'm still hungry...but darn it, they turned that tasty cake into a monster...meanies!

Blaze: Wha-?

Rhythm: That's right..that's my special cake I made for Hibiki! I...always baked thinking of Hibiki's smile...Hibiki is my number one Customer!

The Negatone started to lunged a fist towards them but Rhythm lifted her arms and a white barrier stopped the Negatone.

Rhythm: I understand now! I'd rather bake cakes to see the smiles of people as they ate them rather than win some contest!

Blaze: *smile* (Well done Kanade…you didn't allow your desires to control your actions.)

Rhythm pushed the Negatone back and kicked it sending it crashing to the ground.

Melody: Well done Rhythm! *thumbs up*

Rhythm: Well, shall we finish this up?

Melody: OK!

Blaze: So be it!

Melody and Rhythm began moving to their finisher again while Blaze concentrate his power around him.

Melody and Rhythm: Precure! Passionato Harmony!

Blaze reaching his power level and throw his sword upwards in a manner way, the aura of inferno rushed towards his power, a flame of light appeared in his right arm, then flow through the gauntlet, turning into a bright fireball, begin to use the Limit Break—FlareShot.

Blaze: OOOAAAAHHHHHH! FlareShot!

Blaze fired the FlareShot as Melody and Rhythm fired PreCure Passionato Harmony at the Negatone, roared in defeat. As the corrupted note purified back to normal, it gently flew into the Yellow Fairy, Fare. Back at the tree, Siren was angry as her plan backfired.

Siren: Grr…Cursed PreCures. I won't forget this. And you too, Dream Travler! *fled*

Blaze: Whew! We did it!

Melody: Yeah, we did it! But…how can we thank you for helping us?

Blaze: No need for thanking me, helping my allies is part of the Dream Travelers' code.

Rhythm: I see…well I appreciated your help. Perhaps…we should see you again.

Blaze: Wait!

Melody: What is it?

Blaze: I have something we need to discuss, Melody, Rhythm. Or should I say…Hibiki, Kanade?

Melody and Rhythm were shocked at what Blaze was said. Like how does he know who they are? How did he recognize them even at their Cure form? They paused for a moment and then they faced Blaze sincerely.

Melody: I guess you know who we are by now.

Melody and Rhythm transformed back to Hibiki and Kanade. To Blaze, it wasn't surprised.

Kanade: How did you know we're the PreCure and how did you know Siren even under her disguise?

Blaze: Well, my right eye told me that. *point at his blue-colored right eye* See, disguised couldn't fool me at all. As you became the PreCures, your aura has already told me.

Kanade: Oh, I see. That's why you're pretty strong even your sword could harm the Negatone.

Hibiki: Whoa, Blaze! I never thought you fight so well! I'm glad you're on our side!

Hummy: *smiled* Nyapu! I always knew we can count on Blaze from the start-nya!

Blaze: Glad you trust me, Hummy! And you girls are really happy to have me around!

Blaze, Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy started to laugh. Just then, the cake fall down and Blaze instantly caught the cake but it been shook up by the change so it wasn't as good looking as it was before.

Blaze: Oh, boy.

Kanade: My cake…

Hibiki: Come on let's take it back to your place, I'm sure it's good, besides school is cancelled because of that Negatone.

Blaze: Yeah, let's go!

Later back then, Blaze, Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy went to Lucky Spoon as Hibiki was enjoying the bite of the destroyed cake as she smiles eating it.

Kanade: Oh wait! You don't have to eat that?

Hibiki: Why not? It's tasty, here try some!

Hibiki taking a fork a small piece of cake and showing it to Kanade who took a little bite and smiled.

Kanade: *surprised and smiled* It is good!

Hibiki: *smiled* I know…ahh…bliss!

Blaze smiled at the girl as they enjoy their cake as Kanade's parents arrived. Blaze turned around and greet them politely.

Sousuke: You seem to be enjoying yourself Hibiki?

Hibiki: *smiled* Oh hey, Kanade made this tasty cake, here try some!

The pair smiled and took some bites of Kanade's cake too.

Misora: *smiled* Ooh it is tasty!

Sousuke: *smiled* Like mother, like daughter!

The parents laugh as Hibiki eagerly ate the rest of the cake herself.

Hibiki: Second please!

Kanade: *shocked* You're so greedy! Couldn't you save some for others?

Hibiki: But Kanade…I love your cakes!

Kanade: *smiled* Of course you do.

Blaze and Hummy smiled at this, glad to see the duo in harmony again.

Blaze: They sure are enjoying this moment, right?

Hummy: You bet-nya! They're harmonizing again-nya!

Hummy thought for a moment and then she ask Blaze.

Hummy: Hey, Blaze. Can you join our team-nya? Well, you know, you and Siren...

Blaze: I know. I have a few things to settle with her. It's my first priority to make things clear with her. *smiled* And why not? I'm more than happy to join your team and harmonized with them!

Hummy: *smiled widely* Nyapu! I'm glad you're on our team together-nya!

Blaze: Yeah!

Blaze stared at the sky as he think his own personal business.

Blaze: (Just wait for me,…Ellen. I'll soon put an end to the conflict once we settled our matters together.)

A/N: Yeah! That's the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it's the first time the Suite PreCures allied with Blaze. Well I add "?" on Siren-Yoko's feeling because it'll look suspicious. And I DON'T own anything, EXCEPT my OC. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Chapter 3: Television of Doom! Learn the Power of Harmony!

Melody, Rhythm and Blaze are having a battle against the jellyfish Negatone as it swung it's tendrils at Blaze and the PreCure as Melody and Rhythm continued rapid dodging alongside Blaze as Blaze starts to counter the Negatone by jumping up in the air and slash it's tentacles, causing it roared in pain.

Blaze: Now's your chance! Go!

Signaled by Blaze, the PreCures attacked the Negatone. As Blaze attacked the Negatone's head, he noticed that the Melody and Rhythm going for punches or grapples from either side of the Negatone as it jumped up and the pair slammed into each other and began arguing again as he looked up and quickly parried the blow and slammed the Negatone with his kick, sending the monster flying.

Melody: Alright, let's finish it now!

Rhythm was surprised by the sudden urge to go for the finisher.

Rhythm: Um, okay!

The pair attempted their finisher again, but the pair seemed out of sync as they performed their usual movements for it.

Melody and Rhythm: PreCure Passionato Harmony!

Melody's left and Rhythm's right pointed at the Negatone but...nothing happened as Blaze sighed and think about "what's going on?" as the girls were confused.

Rhythm: Why isn't it coming out?

Hummy: Your hearts are in disarray, you need to make your hearts beat as one and try again-nya!

Melody and Rhythm: Hearts as one...?

The Negatone was about to attack again but Blaze slashed it with his sword and then it's tendrils.

Blaze: Just leave the finisher to me!

Blaze jumped higher in the air and used his Mana Power-Explosion.

Blaze: Explosion! RRRAAAAGGGRRHH!

Blaze stabbed his sword into the ground, the flame shockwave shoot towards the Negatone, the shockwave splits into five flaming dragons and jumped towards the Negatone and explodes in flame.

As the Negatone roared in defeat, Hummy found the corrupted notes and clapping her paws together forming a pink heart that touched the jellyfish fixing the Notes and returned them to the fairy tones safely inside as Hummy smiles brightly.

Blaze: That's that!

Melody and Rhythm witnessed Blaze's power in awe as Blaze looking at the Cures in a confused look.

Blaze: Wassup?

Melody and Rhythm snapped out and shook their heads as nothing happened as they turned back to Hibiki and Kanade. Later they were chatting with Hummy at the beach talking about the lack of finisher attack.

Blaze: Hummy, can you tell us why their finishing blow couldn't work?

Himmy: It's because they lacked Harmony Power-nya!

Now they looked at Hummy confused.

Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade: Harmony Power?

Hibiki: What is that?

Hummy: *smiled* Alright, listen up-nya! Harmony Power is...the power of Harmony-nya!

This caused Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade to facefaulted.

Blaze: It doesn't make any sense!

Hibiki: Yeah! That doesn't answer anything!

Hummy: Um...basically...the power in the heart to trust one another. To gather Harmony Power you need to start from the basics, *looked at Hibiki and Kanade, smiled* you two should perform something together.

Hibiki and Kanade: *surprised* Eh? Perform something together? *glancing at each other*

Hummy: Yep!

A sudden tidal wave splashed her as she had swirly eyes.

Hummy: That was the Ocean's Harmony Power-nya...

Blaze: *scratch his head* Well it's getting late, let's head home together.

Hibiki and Kanade: *nod* Okay!

Hibiki: Hey Blaze! I was wondering...what's that sword you're using? That Negatone must be afraid of your weapon.

Blaze: Oh this?

Blaze drew his sword and showed it to the girls, the sword grip looks like normal katana grip except it has a sun keychain on the pommel, the shape of the rain guard is like a sun crest, on the fuller it has a flame marks engraved on it, the edge of the sword looks perfectly straight and finally the sword color is as blue as a sky.

Kanade: Woah! It's beautiful!

Hibiki: It is beautiful! What you called it?

Blaze: *smiled* This sword is called DreamBlade. It's the sword that ended the chaos a very long time ago during the Great Mana War and now I'm the current wielder.

Hibiki: So, why those Negatone afraid of your sword?

Blaze: Many millenia ago, when evil has corrupted people's dream with nightmare, a ray of hope has standing the light's last hope. To end the endless nightmare in people's dreams and mind, a chosen warrior must be arrived to end the nightmare cycle.

Hibiki and Kanade were entranced by Blaze's story.

Blaze: At that moment, the warrior has arrived. They called the warrior as "The Warrior of Light". The dream's last hope. At that happened, the sword-the DreamBlade, was now formed. And the great evil standing in the warrior's way to destroyed the warrior. However, the warrior's power called the Power of Light, which has the power to defeat the evil. The evil, of course, fear this light that shined brighter than the sun and vanquished, thus ended the cycle. People and Mana are now live peacefully in harmony and the warrior lived his own life peacefully or as he continued his journey. That's how I know this story so far.

Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy are now teary-eye.

Kanade: That was touching... *wiped her tears*

Hibiki: Yeah, I never thought the warrior has the power to destroy evil. *wiped her tears*

Hummy: And people and Mana are harmonized together-nya. *wiped her tears*

Blaze: Glad to hear my story...

Kanade: And what about your other sword?

Blaze: Oh this? *point his second sword looks like DreamBlade but different color, this color is orange* This is my second DreamBlade, I called it Tournesol.

Hibiki: So, what does it do?

Blaze: It has the power to purify the corrupted beings and all.

Hibiki: Woah. That'll be great to have you on our side!

Blaze: Yeah, you got it!

Hummy: So, are you the wielder of the Power of Light-nya?

Blaze: Of course I do! If not, *show his Dream Gauntlet* why do I wear this gauntlet if I didn't wield my DreamBlade?

Kanade: One question, Blaze. What is Mana?

Blaze: Manas are essential life forms that people called it "fairies". Hummy was one of them, I can say. Not to mention the Fairy Tones. Now the Manas are living in harmony.

Kanade: Harmony, huh? *look at Hibiki* Let's try it Hibiki...like how we used to, you know Piano-Duet...?

Hibiki: Eh? I'll pass...my schedule's pretty tight, and after I do sports and I get really hungry and eat alot.

Hummy: That's true, you sure eat a lot-nya.

Hibiki: After that, I take a nap, so I don't have the time.

Kanade: Hey Hibiki! You should be more serious on being the PreCure...!

Hibiki: Besides the reason we couldn't do our move was because of you, Kanade...

Kanade: *surprised* Eh? It's becaused you started too quickly...

Hibiki: I just wanted to defeat the enemy quickly, that's all, you're slowing me down!

Kanade: *offended* What? It's my fault?!

Hummy: Okay, now, let's make it up, all right-nya? Practice some music together-nya?

Kanade: That's enough! Piano pratice with Hibiki? What a joke!

Kanade stomped away angrily as Hummy and Blaze watched this with dismay.

Blaze: Oh...man.

Hummy: How did it become like this-nya?

Next morning for Hibiki and Kanade, things weren't going so well, Hibiki's mother, Maria, had volunteered the pair to work on being reporters, after trying to agree to not take the job the pair wound up accepting after certain too good rewards where offered to the pair. Now the Duo were with the Crew for the TV show filming in the town square of Kanon town as the pair were getting ready for the reporting though Kanade looked a little nervous...

TV crew: 5 seconds till we're live.

The TV crew counting with her fingers down as she nodded to the pair as Kanade spoke first.

Kanade: *nervous* T-t-the Town of Kanon is...f-f-full of music...

Kanade was all nervous and shaky as Hibiki noticed and whispered.

Hibiki: *whisper* Kanade, you're too nervous, perk up.

Kanade: *glared at Hibiki* I'm not nervous at all! Unlike you Hibiki, I actually praticed. *turn back to camera* The Town of Kanon is a place of music, since it's founding in 1775 many scholars and composers passed through this town,..

Hibiki: *yawn* Your report is too boring...

Kanade: What did you say?!

Hibiki: Well, it's just not very interesting...

Kanade: *glared* Well then, you give it a go, Hibiki?

Hibiki: *smiled* Leave it to me! *turning to the camera* I'll give you all something good!

Meanwhile, Blaze and Hummy was walking towards the town center glancing around.

Hummy: I wonder how those two are doing-nya...?

Blaze: They said they're going to make some TV report on the town center, guess this is the place.

As they arrived, they saw Hibiki and Kanade arguing, causing Hummy to sweatdropped and Blaze to facepalm.

Kanade: Hibiki! Take this seriously! You're not reporting on the town at all!

Hibiki: *sigh* Who cares. As long as the viewers like it.

Kanade: Besides, you know nothing about this show!

Hibiki: *glared at Kanade* Kanade, you're taking this too seriously!

Kanade: *glared at Hibiki* That's why you're not doing well!

Hummy had a horrified look on her face as Blaze was dumbstrucked by their arguments.

Hummy: T-they're fighting-nya...

Blaze: Oh, man! Not again!

Meanwhile, at the clock tower watching the pair argue was Siren smirking with the Trio the Minor who were using the clock tower as a base for now.

Siren: TV's are very convenient. *giggle*

Siren moved to a nearby mirror and changed into her true human disguise as Ellen, she had mid-length dark purple hair, wearing a twisted golden band tied around one strand. She has sharp yellow eyes and an angular face. She also wore a basic white shirt with a sleeveless, black jacket, a short black skirt, long stockings and small boots as she looked herself in the mirror and frowned.

Siren: This won't do...these normal clothings won't be well on TV...

She began to change into many different outfits as the Trio the Minor just watched unable to say anything...

Back with our heroes, Hibiki and Kanade had finally calmed down and were preparing another go at this.

Kanade: *whisper* Okay, let's do this serious for once.

Hibiki nodded faintly as they turned to the camera as Hibiki blinked moving a hand to her ear.

Hibiki: Oh, what's that I hear...?

Hibiki moving to the left of the cameraman as they saw some people playing music and smiled.

Hibiki: Have a look, this town has it's fair share of Busker who play music.

Blaze smiled at Hibiki's job has gone smoothly, Hibiki also saw a clown giving balloons to some children and smiles.

Hibiki: *smiled* Yep! With Music and Balloons, the kids are full of smiles.

Blaze was delightful to see this job as he watch this scene.

Kanade: You can do it seriously.

They saw some new people arriving with musical instruments.

Hibiki: Oh and here we have the shopping streets musical troupe. *saw the owner of the delicatessen* Oh! It's the owner of the delicatessen! Owner!

Hibiki rushed over as Kanade sighed.

Owner: Oh my! Hibiki-chan!

The owner holding a violin approached with a smile.

Hibiki: *smiled* Owner, do you have any of those delicious Croquettes?

Owner: *smiled* Of course, Hibiki-chan! We always have some left.

Hibiki jumped for joy as Blaze silently chuckled.

Hibiki: Hooray! Well, let's go!

Kanade: Hibiki!

Hibiki turned back and sweatdropped as her sweet tooth got the better of her as she rubbed the back of her head as Kanade turned to the camera and smiled.

Kanade: The Shopping street also play happy music in this musical town.

Director: Okay! That should do for now, keep it up.

The director smile as Kanade smiled back turning to Hibiki who smiled in thanks.

Kanade: I can do some reporting too.

Hibiki smiles before they heard noises of joy from girls.

Fangirl: It's Ouji Tai!

Director: Alright girls, let's go.

The group reached the musical group of Ouji Tai and the Princes of Kanon's Orchestra Club. Kanade was reporting this time as she talked to the camera.

Kanade: *smiled* Here is our towns idols, Ouji Tai and his musical group.

As she turned to Ouji...and began to break out into a blush stammering her words as Hibiki gave a discreet pinch to Kanade's back to snap her out of it. Blaze sighed at Kanade for staring at Ouji.

Kanade: What's the best part about playing music?

Blaze chuckled a little at how they worked as reporters. Likely it's normal TV news report but now it's...special. Blaze smiled at this atmosphere he seen in years before he noticed one of the tourists a little girl had let go of her balloon..

Hibiki tried to grab it but it was too high up as Kanade without any words moved and cupped her hands together in front of Hibiki who nodded and moved forward placing one foot on Kanade's cupped hands as she was lifted high up with a boost and grabbed the balloon and smiled handing it back to the child as Blaze and Hummy smiled at this too, the whole thing caught on camera too.

As the crowds clapped at the display the director smiled and approached.

Director: That was a fine move, your hearts seemed to be connected there.

The director surprising the girls as Blaze and Hummy smiles glad to see the pair back in harmony.

Blaze: Finally...

Hummy: That's great...*saw the note on camera* A note!

Blaze: *look at Hummy* What?

Before Blaze could answer, Hummy run forward before a figure got in her way, it was Ellen or Siren currently wearing a very gaudy looking outfit. As the crew and the two girls where heading off, Siren called them out.

Siren: Hold on!

Siren catching their attention. Blaze was shocked to see Siren in her costume, which he knew horrifying events was going to take place.

Blaze: (What in the...?)

Siren: Stop filming those kids and film me, I am the best songstress in town, call me Siren.

Siren was smiling as she caught the attention of the crew who pointed the camera at Siren who smirks. Blaze was started to waver at what she's plotting

Blaze: (What do you think you're doing?)

Siren: *smirked* I'll have you all listen to my Melody of Sorrow.

Blaze: (Not again! Not that obnoxious Melody of Sorrow!)

Suddenly, Hibiki and Kanade got in Siren's way.

Hibiki and Kanade: Stop!

Siren glared before seeing the tone and smirked.

Siren: That'll do. *transformed into cat form, surprising the girls* Come out Negatone!

Siren channeling darkness into the note changing it as it engulfed the camera and formed into the Camera Negatone surprising the crowds as everyone quickly ran for it, Blaze rushed into the scene, readying his DreamBlade and slashed the Negatone's legs, causing it to kneel on one knee.

Blaze: Just in time.

Hibiki and Kanade: Blaze!

Kanade: How did you found us?

Blaze: Just got here, couldn't stand those obnoxious losers.

Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade were glancing around the people, they're now panicking.

Kanade: Music is for everyone's smiles!

Hibiki: *nod* Trying to use it for sadness...

Blaze: *gritted his teeth*...is intolerable! *readied his stance, turn to Hibiki and Kanade* Girls, get ready!

Hibiki and Kanade: Okay! *took out the Cure Modules, begin transformation* Let's play PreCure Modulation!

The girls transformed into their Cure forms

Melody: Playing the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!

Melody and Rhythm: Listen to our Suite! Suite Precure! *turn to Blaze* Let's go, Blaze!

Blaze: Yeah!

The Negatone jumped into the air as lens-like face spun like a drill and lunged at Melody but missed, leaving a hole in the ground. Blaze rushed against the Negatone by using his Mana Power: Dash and Slash.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

Blaze slashed Negatone in his greatest speed with his DreamBlade, leaving a large scar on it's face. The Negatone roared in pain and retaliate by stomp him but missed, as Blaze dogded it's attack and retaliated by slashed it's legs that trying to stomp him. The Negatone roared in pain as it's leg paralyzed by Blaze's blow as the girls starts to attack it's head.

Blaze: *smirked* Oh...you gonna cry...?

Blaze start to attack right after he taunted the Negatone as Siren and Trio the Minor watched.

Siren: Negatone! Crush them! Don't listen to what that Traveler said to you!

The Negatone moved rapidly attempting to lunge it's drilling camera lens at Melody and Rhythm but Blaze slashed the camera lens, halting it's attack painfully.

Blaze: I'm the one who hit you, Nega-Moron!

Melody: *smiled* Thanks, Blaze!

Rhythm: *smiled warmly* You saved us!

Blaze: Don't mention it! *readied his sword* Let's take that pea-brain out, some people are camera shy!

Melody: *confused* Pea-brain?

Blaze: *smiled* Negatones have no brains.

Melody: *giggle at Blaze's joke* Sure it's funny, but time to take that...pea-brain out.

Rhythm: *giggle at Blaze's joke* Yeah...but we can't deal with that huge jump...

Melody: We can't give in that easy Rhythm! Before, our hearts connected without saying a word.

Rhythm: *nod softly* Even when we fight our hearts stay connected.

Melody: If connecting our hearts gives us power, then we're really strong!

Blaze: *smiled* That's the spirit! Glad to see you're harmonized again, girls! Now, you'll know what I said right now!

Melody and Rhythm: Right!

The Negatone jumped into the air as Rhythm moved ahead and cupped her hands together like before as Melody charged forward placing one foot onto Rhythm's hands and was boosted up high before hitting an Axe Kick to the head of the Negatone sending it crashing down as Blaze jumped towards the Negatone and slammed it with his sword and jumped beside the girl while Melody and Rhythm began their movements.

Melody and Rhythm: Precure! Passionato Harmony!

The G Clef appeared in front of them as they pointed there held hands at the Negatone as Blaze throw his DreamBlade upward in a manner way to performed his Limit Break-FlareShot.

Blaze: OOOAAAAHHHH! FlareShot!

The FlareShot and PreCure Passionato Harmony fired at the same time at the Negatone caused a direct hit as they watched as the Negatone was purified and the Note flew towards one of the Fairy Tones as Blaze's DreamBlade returned to his hand.

Siren: *growled* You'll pay for your interference, Dream Traveler!

Siren fled out of the scene along with Trio the Minor.

Blaze was watching Siren fled, puzzled at what she's scheming. Then he look at the PreCures, giving them thumbs up.

Blaze: Great job, girls!

Melody: Thanks, you too, Blaze! *turn to Rhythm* Hey Rhythm...about that Piano Practice...let's try it!

Rhythm smiles and nods as Blaze smiles at the girls before he suddenly heard noises and noticed in the corner of his eyes, the TV crew having returned as he sweatdropped.

Blaze: *worried* Uhh...girls. We have a problem!

The Precure noticed too as the Director smiled brightly as Blaze covered his face with his masked headband and his crimson scarf, not to revealed to the media.

Director: That was amazing! Who are you three?

The trio looked at each other, Hummy staying hidden for now as Melody, Rhythm and Blaze were sort of trapped with something worse than monster-the media.

Melody: *nervous* Um well, I'm Cure Melody...and this is Cure Rhythm...

Blaze: (This is not looking good...Alright, Blaze. Please be calm, please be calm...! I got it!)

Director: *look at Blaze in his masked face* And you're the one helping the girls, right? Are you...a ninja?

Blaze: Yes. And...I don't have time for interview, and so as the girls. Farewell!

Blaze threw his smoke bomb to distract the media's TV crew.

Blaze: C'mon girls. Follow me!

Melody and Rhythm: OK!

Our allied heroes has fled from the scene as the smoke subsided, the TV crew saw they're gone, much to their dissappointment. Meanwhile, Blaze and the PreCures are at the alleyway.

Blaze: *took out his mask* That was a close one.

Melody: I'm almost camera shy by this.

Rhythm: I'm almost got nervous by the media. Anyway, *smiled at Blaze* thanks Blaze!

Blaze: *smiled* No prob. If we stuck on this media, it'll be worse to stuck on the TV cameras.

Rhythm: *giggle* You're right.

Melody and Rhythm turned back to Hibiki and Kanade.

Blaze: So, wanna get piano duet pratice?

Hibiki and Kanade: *glanced at each other and nod* Yes!

Hummy appeared at Blaze's shoulder.

Blaze: Hummy! Where have you been?

Hummy: Hide from TV camera-nya!

Blaze: *scratch his head and smiled* Guess you're camera shy, huh?

Our allied hero laughed at what Blaze has mentioned about "camera shy" delightfully. Meanwhile, Siren and Trio the Minor had currently explained what happened, failing to get another Note, and Blaze joined the PreCure's team.

Mephisto: So, that boy was arrived. The Dream Traveler, descendant of "the Light". His unique power...was a threat to us as well beside the PreCures.

Siren: Mephisto-sama, just leave that Dream Traveler to me. His interference will help the PreCure and causing trouble to our plans.

Mephisto: *paused* If that's what you really plan to deal with that boy...very well, Siren. Deal with this light, perhaps you'll be able to stop him

Siren: Yes, Mephisto-sama!

Mephisto: Bassdrum! Keep an eye on the PreCure and the Dream Traveler. Do not engage them until necessary.

Bassdrum: Yes, Mephisto-sama!

Later, Siren walked out of the throne room as she wondered what's good for her to fight Blaze. He has some unique powers that can defeat the great evil even Mephisto himself, she knew it was a risk to face Blaze and his power.

Siren: (Why...why are YOU here? Just because you know my feelings and came to this town to... just to stop ME?! What will you know about my pain? What will YOU know?! You don't understand, do you? Or...you already know?)

Bassdrum: I can see you're still wavering about that boy.

Siren: *turned around to see Bassdrum* Bassdrum! Why are you here?

Bassdrum: I can see you have a relationship between you and him. But,*smirked*...how can you stop him?

Siren: This is my personal business. It's none of your concern!

Bassdrum: It may be your personal business but what about Mephisto-sama?

Siren: I said it's none of your concern! Don't you get it?!

Bassdrum: *chuckled evily* Very well. But if you fail,...you know the consequences.

Bassdrum laughed evily as Siren growled.

Siren: (If you fight him without thinking, THAT will be your consequences!)

Back to our heroes, Hibiki and Kanade are now playing piano duet in order to raise the Harmony Power.

Hibiki: *smiled* Hey, you're good Kanade!

Kanade: *smiled* Thanks! You're good too, Hibiki!

Hibiki: I can say we're harmonized if we continued to unify our hearts as one, right?

Kanade: *nod* Right!

The girls continued to play with their piano in piano duet as Blaze and Hummy smiled at them.

Blaze: They're harmonized again.

Hummy: Yeah! And *whisper* about you and Siren, you can harmonized with her as well if you settled you and her problems-nya.

Blaze: *whisper* Siren's name is long dead.

Hummy: Then what will you call her-nya?

Blaze: Ellen. And I'm sure I'll settle this problem,...one day.

Blaze stared at the girls with his smile and then the sky, he knew one day...he'll fight Siren, just he and her.

A/N: Yeah, it's Chapter 3. Done on midnight. Quite a long chapter but contains bigger plot! Well folks, you better stay tuned for Chapter 4 because Siren will disguised as Sakura Hojo and have a battle between Blaze and her. It's cruel, I know, but you're gonna find out Blaze's answer for finding his sister. See you in Chapter 4! I don't OWN anything, just MY OC! R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Suite PreCure Meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 4: A Chance Meeting

Hibiki and Kanade had a very hectic Sunday yesterday, after meeting Otokichi at the place they practised piano, he left behind a small doll that they had tried to help him get back his doll made by his grand kids, they had ran all over the place to look for him having some mishaps but fun times together on the way, as a way to strengthen their bonds of friendship, things took a sour turn for the pair when Siren used the doll to create a Negatone before fighting it. With Blaze's help, they'll be able to win thanks to Melody's Miracle Berthier.

Now Hibiki was currently in the middle of having a karate match with her captain of the Karate club, after losing due to her long hair, Kanade had given Hibiki a hairband to keep her hair from getting in the way as she went for another match, as Hummy and Blaze watched with the Fairy Tones, not seeing Siren watching from the window. Blaze sensed dreadful aura as he knew Siren was nearby as Hummy noticed Blaze sensed something awful.

Hummy: What's wrong, Blaze-nya?

Blaze: I sensed someone's approaching. This dark, awful feeling.

Hummy: Is it the Negatone-nya?

Blaze: No, more than that. I sensed...Ellen.

Hummy: *surprised but kept silent* You mean...Siren-nya?

Blaze: *nod* Yeah, but keep your wits sharper, I have a bad feeling about this later on.

Hummy: OK, but shall we tell them-nya?

Blaze: *shook his head* Not now, it'll be a bigger problem if we do so. Just leave her to me, okay?

Hummy: *nod* OK-nya.

Back to Siren, she already knew Blaze has sensed her presence, but she keep plotting her plans anyway.

Siren: I need to think...if they're friendship vanishes, so will their harmony power...and while they do argue, they make up in an instant..but that Traveler was an obstacle to my plan..I still need to get rid of him myself...

Siren following Hibiki and Kanade to their school before she heard them having a class project about a best friend...as she smirked.

Siren: Hmm, that's it...I'll pose as one of their perfect friend and drive a wedge between them... *snicker as she grins in joy* That'll finish off their Harmony Power...and then that'll only leave the Dream Traveler...and finally, finish him off myself. Now we just need to figure out how to use this plan.

Siren headed off to work on her plan to split apart Hibiki and Kanade...again. And then deal with Blaze. It took Siren the day but she was able to find out many things about Hibiki while using her disguise powers to find these things out...Next day was her chance to get her plan into action disguised as a new student named Sakura, with purple hair and slightly purple eyes with her hair down and wearing glasses as well as the uniform, as she quickly got to work befriending Hibiki and began to undermine Kanade all day, but with little success...

She did befriend Hibiki though, and during that night she pretending to be Kanade called Hibiki and began saying bad things to Hibiki, trying to get her madder...With that accomplished, she changed back to her cat form as Siren and began heading for home for the night, as she stayed silent for a moment remembering what happened that day as well before shaking her head and heading for home. However, unknown to Siren, Blaze was spying on her as he knew this was Siren's plot all along as he record everything in his recorded microchip inside his spectacles.

Blaze: *narrowed his eye* If you think your plot for having Hibiki and Kanade cut down their bonds, you're terribly wrong.

The next day, things continued to go well, Siren once again as Sakura began to continue meddle in Hibiki and Kanade's affairs until a Judo match was happening in one of Hibiki's sports clubs, as Hibiki stepped in to compete, after an unfair move by her opponent causing her leg to become very hurt, she almost gave the match up until Kanade believed in her...allowing Hibiki to win...as Kanade and the Judo club congratulated Hibiki's win, Siren-Sakura watched this, feeling strange...

Siren-Sakura: (Oh no...this feeling...those two truly are-)

Hummy: True friends sure are great-nya!

Siren-Sakura: *turn to Hummy* Eh? Hummy!

Siren-Sakura was surprised as Hummy realizing she was talking as she forgot to pretend to be a normal cat. Beside Hummy, Blaze already know that Sakura was actually Siren but he doesn't want to make things big so he kept silent for now.

Hibiki: Eh? Sakura...how do you know Hummy?

Panicking, Siren-Sakura suddenly ran away, as she was after her but Blaze stopped her.

Blaze: Wait, Hibiki!

Hibiki: *turn to Blaze* Huh? Why?

Blaze: *paused a bit* ...I'll go after her.

Hibiki: *nod* Ok.

Later at night, at the grassfield. Siren, still disguised as Sakura, was panting as her cover was almost blown. As Siren-Sakura catching her breath, she was thinking why she's always startled as she felt this feeling until a familiar voiced snapped her back to reality.

Male's voice: You showed up.

She turned around to locate that male's voice, and she found out that voice was belonged to Blaze and appeared right before her very eyes.

Siren-Sakura: You-!

Blaze: *turn to Siren-Sakura, smiled* Surprised to see me, Sakura? Or should I say...Ellen?

Siren-Sakura took out her disguise and returned to her real human form, Ellen.

Siren: Why you called me by that name? I was being called as Siren, but you called me Ellen. You often think my real name Siren was belong to the myth. And now, you ruined Mephisto-sama's plan and having him upset as you helped the PreCures.

Blaze: *sigh silently* ...My sincerest apology, my dear little sister. I was so eager to see you, see if you would overcome your sadness inside your heart and soul and I was cared about you. But I couldn't concentrate the preparations for the bash...

Siren: *smirked angrily* At any rate, you often stop my plot for having us sing the Melody of Sorrow and you want everybody forget this Melody and know this Melody of Happiness instead, did you? How about a little sweet kiss from your little sister? Or better yet, *charged the shockwave note* how about a kiss from THIS?! *throwed the shockwave note at Blaze*

The shockewave toss towards Blaze but he easily caught it and parried the shockwave without getting hurt, unfazed.

Siren: *smirked* So, this is what they called "a heartwarming family reunion", eh? My dear big brother?

Blaze: *paused a bit* ...You got that right. *draw his DreamBlade, ready to fight*

Blaze and Siren starts to fight against each other as Blaze swung his DreamBlade towards her torso area but missed as Siren throw mutiple shockwave towards him. But Blaze teleported behind Siren as he performed his Dash and Slash.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

Siren was trying to escape his speedy attack, but his slashing speed slashed her ankle, causing her to kneel on one knee. Blaze pointed his DreamBlade at her, thought he felt guilty for fighting his sister, but kept his head cool anyway.

Blaze: Stop it, Ellen. It's pointless to serve Mephisto, he used you!

Siren: *angered* I won't listen to those lie!

Siren attacked Blaze with her kick at his torso area, he clenched his left hand on his chest, seems it doesn't hurt.

Blaze: *smirked* A kick doesn't stop me, Ellen. It's ridiculous.

Siren: Don't you call me by that name!

Blaze: *narrowed his eye* Then why don't you reclaim it?!

Blaze and Siren dashed towards each other as Blaze readied his DreamBlade as Siren starts to throw the energized shockwave note. Siren attack first but Blaze easily dodged and jumped towards her then slammed his DreamBlade on the ground, causing Siren to stunned by this impact. Blaze saw this chance and decided to apprehend her by kicked her knee and hold her arms tightly on her back.

Blaze: I told you to stop, didn't I?

Siren: I don't listen to the PreCures' ally.

Blaze: You must, in either way, as your brother!

Siren: I always listen what Mephisto-sama wanted to, re-write the Melody of Happiness into Melody of Sorrow!

Blaze: You only listen to that scum, are you?

Siren: Don't you call our Mephisto-sama "scum"!

Blaze: Then beat it! Little sis'!

Blaze used his drop kick in attempt to knock Siren out but Siren turned into her cat form and dodged his kick, Blaze was not amused by her trick as he glared at her.

Blaze: Where's your motivation? Why don't you look back and see what the Melody of Happiness is really like?

Siren: I have no concern of what you attempt to see, Dream Traveler!

Blaze knew she would called him this title as many people called him, but it doesn't surprised him. Blaze started to laugh as Siren was confused of why he's laughing.

Blaze: Foolishness, Ellen! Foolishness!

Blaze drew back his DreamBlade and he begin using his Limit Break-FlareShot.

Blaze: OOOOOAAAAAHHHH! FlareShot!

Blaze fired the FlareShot at Siren but dodged it with her speed. As she dodged, she felt pain. As she look behind, her legs injured. It was caused by Blaze's Dash and Slash and FlareShot's blast radius during their fight.

Blaze: That'll make a big deal outta this!

Siren: It seems you have such power since we're separated. But the next time we meet, our results will be different! *fled*

Blaze stared at the night sky and wondered why is Siren never wanted to look back. He sighed in disappointment, knowing one day he'll fight his sister again.

Blaze: Ellen...one day. One day,...I hope you can understand what I'm sayin'...

Blaze left the grassfield, hoping Siren might realized her mistakes and welcome her back to his open arms. The next day, Blaze looking for Hibiki. needs to reveal everything that Sakura was actually Siren, as he looked around, he saw Hibiki and Kanade went to school as Blaze starts to call them.

Blaze: Hibiki! Kanade!

Hibiki and Kanade are turning around to see Blaze run towards them.

Hibiki: Morning, Blaze!

Kanade: Good morning, Blaze!

Blaze: Yeah, mornin'! But hey, it's not the time for morning greetings! Girls, I have urgent news!

Hibiki: Huh? What is it?

Blaze: You know that S-Sakura girl, right?

Hibiki: *nod* Yeah, why?

Blaze: That girl was a spy!

Kanade: *surprised* Eh? What do you mean, she's seems fine to me.

Blaze: Never judge a book by it's cover, Kanade. You know that. And you still remember I ward off Siren's disguise as that judge Yoko?

Kanade: Yeah, why?

Hibiki: *shocked* Ehh? Why didn't you both tell me about it sooner?

Kanade: *turn to Hibiki, sweatdropped* Uhh..., we forgot.

Hibiki: Ohhh...! I wanna hear it...

Kanade: We will but later. *turn to Blaze* So you say that Sakura was...Siren?

Blaze: *nod* Yeah, she IS Siren.

Hibiki: *shocked* Are you sure about it?

Blaze: You need proof?

Blaze took out his spectacles as he take out the microchip from the bridge solder and insert the microchip into his phone and start playing the video as Hibiki and Kanade watched Blaze's gadgets curiously.

Blaze: See for yourself.

Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade watched the video on his phone, revealed that Siren can turn multiple human forms like Sakura, Kanade, etc., and revealing her plot for toying her friendship. Hibiki and Kanade was shocked but Hibiki was even more shocked than the others.

Hibiki: *quietly* H-how could she...

Blaze: Sad, isn't it? That Sakura was a lie. That "Sakura" was Siren all along. *turn to Hibiki* Hibiki, I don't wanna say this but...

Hibiki: But what? Tell me...

Blaze: ...You've been fooled by Siren.

Kanade: *gasped* How could she do this to us?

Blaze: *rammed his fist against the wall* Never thought she can toy us with this dirty trick.

Hibiki: I'm-I'm so stupid.

Hibiki was crying as Kanade hugged her in comfort and trying to hush her. Blaze starts to shed his tears but quickly wiped it out from his eyes. After a while, Hibiki stopped crying and turned to Blaze.

Hibiki: Blaze..., I don't know what to say but...

Blaze: You wish to thank me? Don't thank me, it's just my job to help you.

Familiar voice: And you hurt me!

Our heroes turned around to see Siren, who is still injured from the fight. Surprised Hibiki and Kanade.

Hibiki: *shocked* Siren! You're...You're hurt!

Kanade: *shocked* H-how?

Blaze: I fought her.

Hibiki and Kanade: *turn to Blaze and surprised* EEEHH?!

Blaze: I'm serious. And I'm just...teaching her some "manners".

Siren: *glared at Blaze* You think that wound can stop me from fulfilling our plan? ...My big brother?

Hibiki and Kanade: *even more surprised* EEEHHHH?!

Hibiki: Blaze, you said that your little sister...is Siren?!

Blaze: *paused then nod* Yes.

Kanade: Then...you're a cat too?

Blaze: *shook his head* No, I'm not! I'm Neo Human!

Hibiki and Kanade: Neo Human?

Blaze: A new generation-type of human for futuristic type. Of course I'm not a robot, silly.

Hibiki: Then...you're a spy?!

Blaze: No! The way I came to Kanon Town is to stop her and bring back her old self! My kind, loving little sister!

Siren: *pouted* Don't try to be so mushy!

Blaze: I'm not mushy! It's just that I CARE about YOU!

Siren was surprised by what he said but soon unfazed as she saw a note on the hairtie Hibiki had gotten from Kanade. Before Hummy could say anything, Trio the Minor appeared behind Siren.

Siren: If you care about me, then care THIS! Come out! Negatone!

Siren called using her normal trick to summon the Hairtie Negatone as it glared at Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade.

Blaze: Tch. What a pain! *draw his DreamBlade*

Hibiki and Kanade: Trying to toy with our friendship! Unforgivable! *turn to Blaze* Blaze!

Blaze: *nod* Yeah! Let's go!

Hibiki and Kanade took out the Cure Module, ready to transform.

Hibiki and Kanade: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Playing the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the Tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!

Melody and Rhythm: Resonate! Our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

They're ready for battle but Melody was slightly flinches on her bad leg from that fight, as Rhythm grabbed her avoiding attacks from Siren and the Negatone as she smiles at Melody before rushing forward as Blaze knocked away Siren's attacks and deflected one onto the knee of the Negatone as it fell down as Siren growled seeing this attack being deflected by her brother's attack!

Blaze: *glared at Siren* Cheap tricks doesn't work on us as long as I'm around! Now Melody!

Melody: *nod* Right!

Melody summoned her Miracle Berthier as she smiled as Mimi the Orange Fairy Tone landed onto the spot she was made for as Melody looked at the Negatone and summoned her tone ring.

Melody: PreCure, Music Rondo! *flung the tone ring at the Negatone hitting it as she smiles* 3/4 Beat, 1,2,3! Finale!

The Tone ring quickly hit the Negatone full blast and finished it off turning it back to normal as Hummy quickly launched her purifying heart at the Note turning it back as it flew into the Fairy Tone...saving it for now as Siren growls as the allied heroes looked at the four.

Siren: This isn't over yet! PreCure! You will pay and you too, foolish brother!

Siren and Trio the Minor are vanished from view, as Blaze kneel down in exhaustion.

Melody and Rhythm: Blaze! *run to Blaze* Are you alright?

Blaze: *nod* Yeah, I'm just a little tired.

Rhythm: *concerned* It must be from the fight between you and Siren, right?

Blaze: Yeah, didn't sleep well, I guess...

Melody: You helped us defeat the Negatone and block Siren's attack, why?

Blaze: *turn to Melody* It's part of the Dream Traveler's code to help you girls. We're friends and comrades, no matter what. If I don't help you, I wouldn't be a ninja by now.

Melody: *paused then nod* ...If that is what you want, then thank you.

Shortly after, a stomach growl was heard.

Rhythm: *sigh* Melody, are you hungry again?

Melody: No! It wasn't me!

Rhythm: Really? Then who?

Blaze: *raised his hand* It was me, Cures.

As they looked at Blaze, they heard a stomach growl again. It was heard from Blaze's stomach.

Blaze: I'm so hungry.

Melody and Rhythm burst into laughter as Blaze starts to laugh too.

Melody: We never thought it was your stomach.

Rhythm: So, you never eat anything in the morning?

Blaze: No.

Melody: All right! Let's go get something to eat, I wanna get some bite too.

Rhythm: Okay, let's go.

Blaze: *smiled* Right.

Melody and Rhythm are now transformed back to Hibiki and Kanade and helping Blaze to get back on his feet as they went somewhere else to eat. Meanwhile, back at the Minor Land, Siren was still injured from the last battle but gotten back on her legs recently as Bassdrum stared at Siren.

Bassdrum: Feeling better, Siren-sama?

Siren: Why are you look for me? You should care about your goons, not me.

Bassdrum: Why should I? Your brother was more powerful than the last time and now you cared your own injury caused by that fight from that boy under the moonlight on the grassland.

Siren: *shocked and glared at Bassdrum* How did you know?

Bassdrum: I saw everything. You fight him, yes, but you're still wavering about him too. To see your progress, I decided to keep an eye on you but it seems you failed to handle him.

Siren: I'm warning you! Don't you interfere our matters! So keep your hands out of this!

Bassdrum: Really? You two are actually different beings, but are you sure that you and him are siblings?

Siren: *angered* If you DARE to fight him, you'll know this pain that I suffered, Bassdrum! Don't forget he's still with the PreCures as an ally and friend!

Bassdrum: *laugh* If he is that strong, then we'll see about it.

Bassdrum leaved Siren in his delightful mood as Siren glared at him about his schemes.

Siren: (If you try anything clever, Bassdrum, I'll destroy you myself!)

Days after, Blaze sent Hibiki and Kanade to school as Blaze rode his motorcycle as Hibiki and Kanade sit behind Blaze.

Hibiki: Thanks for sending us to school, Blaze!

Kanade: How can we ever repay you?

Blaze: *smiled* No need to thank me, it was my pleasure to send you to school. Besides, I was lucky to have you girls as PreCures.

Kanade: *smiled* I see…

Hibiki: Oh, by the way….

Blaze: What?

Hibiki and Kanade nodded at each other and playfully punched Blaze's shoulder.

Blaze: Oww! What was that for?!

Hibiki: For not telling us that Siren was your sister.

Kanade: You're making us worried from the start.

Blaze: You got a grudge on me, do ya?

Hibiki and Kanade starts to laugh, then Blaze followed suit.

Blaze: Heheheh. It was fun talking to y'all, right?

Hibiki and Kanade: *nod* Right!

Blaze: Well, see ya!

Hibiki and Kanade: Bye!

Blaze ride his bike away as they waved goodbye to Blaze. Later, as they handed in their reports with another argument sparking when Hibiki wrote about Kanade, but Kanade wrote about sweets.

Hibiki wrote about Kanade on her assignment and said: "She knows my true feelings, and though she says harsh things, she is still a best friend who always encourages me". As she finished, she stared at the sky and smiled.

Hibiki: (Blaze...I wish you luck for bringing Siren back to her old self. Your kind, loving sister. Count on it!)

A/N: Ta-da! Are you surprised? Blaze's sister was Siren! Hey, I thought it was a spoiler. Anyway, that's Chapter 4! You like it? Hope you enjoy the fight between Blaze and Siren. Oh yeah, one announcement for this fic, after Chapter 5, it'll be the events of PreCure All-Stars DX3!  
WOOO! But it'll take a while, but it's epic for Blaze helping the PreCure All-Stars whom he can befriend easily. For now, stay tuned for Chapter 5! And I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT MY OC AND THIS FIC! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 5: Awakened! Kanade's Berthier!

At night, Kanade had an awful dream that she didn't sleep well.

*nightmare*

Kanade as Cure Rhythm right now was currently in a dark area as she glanced around before she heard the familiar sound as a Negatone lunged at her, she dodged the first strike yet the Negatone vanished from sight...before she could figure it out what looked like ropes from the Negatone's body or even strings wrapped around Rhythm's arms and midsection.

As she struggled in the grip a familiar orange ring slammed into the Negatone purifying it as Rhythm fell to her knees and looked up to see Melody with her Berthier...

That's when the dream got weird, as she saw Hummy and nearly everyone she knew with a Berthier, her parents, Souta, Ako, Ouji, and Siren and Trio the Minor...but the really strange thing she saw was even Blaze who was there. He too had one as she gasped.

Rhythm: Why am I the only one without one!

*end nightmare*

Kanade gasped as she woke up from her nightmare, sitting upright as she sighed.

Kanade: A dream...

Suddenly, the door opened. It was her little brother Souta.

Souta: Be quiet! Geez, did you dream of getting dumped by your Senpai?

Kanade threw a pillow at Souta's face before he closed the door in a hurry. The next morning she saw Hibiki currently walking with Ako and Souta, as Souta was informing Hibiki about the nightmares that Kanade had.

Hibiki: I don't have nightmares.

Ako: *glanced at them* Looks like you two have no worries at all...

Hibiki blinked her eyes at that part thinking what Kanade could be worried about.

Souta: Don't tell me you're worried about something, Hibiki?

Hibiki: *shook her head* Nope! Oh, yeah! Where's Kanade?

Souta: She had an early morning duty, so she left early.

Ako: Hey, you... *turn around and face Hibiki* When did you become an elementary school student?

They were now in front of Ako's and Souta's school.

Souta: The Academy is the other way.

Hibiki sweatdropped in embarrassment. Meanwhile, at Private Aria Academy, Kanade was busy wiping the blackboard while thinking about Hibiki's power with a sigh.

Kanade: I've always relied on Hibiki...

Later, when the classes was started, the teacher quickly congratulated Kanade on her work for cleaning the blackboard and bringing some fresh flowers as Hibiki glanced at her.

Hibiki: Wow, Kanade is so good! She's pretty, she's smart and she's pro at making sweets too.

One of the students leaned in asking if Kanade was always this perfect.

Student: Perfect? She was someone who ignored everyone else and worked quite hard.

Hibiki was not noticing about Kanade that she was still troubled by the nightmares. Meanwhile, Siren was currently napping on a bench before hearing the voices of Trio the Minor as she noticed they had a bag of Notes, but she yawned as Bassdrum scoffed.

Bassdrum: Aren't you suppose to be focused on collecting notes? Yet you lose them everytime you fight. Not to mention, you lost your fight to that boy.

Siren's ear was twitched before her eyes opened irritated.

Siren: What? Stop talking about my failures! You guys will never become my best friends.

Siren said those words without actually thinking when suddenly-

Voice: You four!

The voice is heard from the fountain surprising them all as they saw Mephisto.

Siren: Ah! Mephisto-sama! Wonderful timing! Look at all the notes we collected.

Mephisto: Idiot! Those won't even fill one page of the Legendary Score! Keep looking! There may be more around, there must be!

The foursome nodded. Before Mephisto ended his conversation, he starts to announced the news.

Mephisto: But before I go, I have some news, that Dream Traveler's power has grown more powerful as you know it. Anyone of you who encountered him, do not engage him. That includes you, Siren! You've been wounded by that boy and yet, you still wished to fight him. Right now, take this fight as a warning to you. Do you understand?

Siren: *nod slowly* Yes, Mephisto-sama...

Mephisto vanished as Siren growled about her fight between her and Blaze, as she felt the pain again.

Siren: One of these days, Dream Traveler. I'll make you pay!

Meanwhile in another area, Kanade was currently with Hummy in a garden with a beautiful cherry blossom tree. She also invited Blaze for some conversation about Hibiki's power, offering the fairy-like cat and the ninja some cupcakes, Hummy eagerly had her fun with them all by eating them one by one while Blaze eat the cupcakes delightfully.

Kanade: Hummy. There's something I have to ask...how can I get a PreCure Berthier?

This question confusing Hummy and Blaze as Blaze asked Kanade.

Blaze: Why are you asking that, Kanade?

Kanade: Well, I'm always relying on Hibiki and her own Berthier, how can I get one..?

Hummy: *smiled* Don't worry too much about it Kanade, you're thinking too hard-nya!

Kanade: *confused* I'm thinking too hard? There has to be a Berthier appeared, right? There must be some reason for wielding the Berthier.

Hummy: Reason-nya? Um...I'm sure it's due to Hibiki's Precure Power! It just exploded and the Berthier appeared-nya!

Kanade thought about that as she sighed softly for not understand what Hummy was talking about.

Blaze: Hummy, you're not making anything sense.

Hummy: Power won't come with a face like that-nya...*remembered something* Kanade, touch your Module!

Kanade was curiously brought her Cure Module out as Rere the White Fairy Tone moved onto her position on the Module as Kanade turned it over and blew into the Ocarina's part, causing a melody to play as Kanade smiles.

Kanade: I can feel the power already! *clenching her fist* Alright! I'll go look for Hibiki's secret power!

This would spark a long day for Kanade as she spent the day with Hibiki, trying to do everything her friend was good at, after helping Hibiki making dinner, Kanade decided to do much more, after helping Hibiki make dinner for Hibiki and her father, the pair decided to go out for a run, Kanade thinking that if she copied Hibiki she could unlock the Berthier...

Kanade: (I can keep up with her, it's only a matter of time before my Berthier appears soon!)

Kanade concentrated on what she's thinking before she heard Hibiki saying that was only a warmup and then Hibiki quickly showed her speed and stamina as she moved ahead with Hummy barely staying nearby while Kanade was trailing behind.

Kanade: (I knew it...I don't have enough PreCure power...)

Kanade was exhausted as she eventually caught up with Hibiki who was stretching, Hummy was laying on the grass panting in exhaustion.

Hibiki: Wow...I didn't expect you had given up already.

Kanade: *panting* I'm...not...amazing...at all.

Voice: Woah. Didn't expect you girls are gonna go running.

They turned around to see Blaze was walking by.

Hibiki and Kanade: Hi! Blaze!

Blaze: Hey! What's new? *look at Kanade* Woah, Kanade! I never thought you could get a run with Hibiki.

Kanade: I just want to do what she can so...

Blaze: So?

Kanade: Uhh...

Hibiki: Something's wrong, you never eat that much or go running.

Kanade starts to shook her head but Hibiki is worried about her.

Hibiki: Quit lying!

Kanade: *glanced at Hibiki* It's no lie!

Hibki: Then why are you forced yourself to eat all that curry?

Kanade: *looked away* I didn't force myself...

Hibiki: *looked at her* How long have I been your best friend?

As the pair had a little stare off, while Hummy was occupied with a butterfly and Blaze stared at the girls with care as Kanade sighed.

Kanade: Sorry, Hibiki...

Hibiki: *surprised* You're apologizing before a real fight...something is really wrong with you!

Kanade: *depressed* I...I feel useless...

Hibiki and Blaze look at their friend in worry. Meanwhile, in another location, Trio the Minor were busy having some lunch of somekind as Bassdrum was eating some dumplings.

Bassdrum: Damn that Siren.

The other two member, Falsetto and Baritone, weren't very happy either.

Baritone: I didn't realized that cat was our superior...

Falsetto: *nod* She wanted me to shut up! But my voice is dying because of her!

Familiar voice: Oh? Did you say something about "your superior"?

Falsetto: Yes, she's a feisty black cat.

Familiar voice: How dare you for saying that!

As Falsetto looked up, he startled in fear as Siren appeared on his head.

Bassdrum and Baritone: S-Siren-sama!

Siren growled angrily for what they said behind her back. Hummy suddenly heard sounds of pain coming from the nearby cherry blossom park as Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade quickly ran to the scene as they ran to the scene, as Hummy noticed a Note on a Cherry Blossom Petal and quickly grabbed it, but it slipped out of her grip as Siren smirked.

Siren: Oh, you're looking for this?

Blaze: Ellen, stop this foolishness right now!

Siren: *snickered* I won't be so sure about this, dear brother.

Hibiki: What do you think you're doing, Siren? Don't you know your brother was worry about you?!

Siren: Silence! That's our family business!

Blaze: You're the one who should be silenced!

Siren: We'll see about that! Come out! Negatone!

Siren quickly changed the Note into a Cherry Blossom Negatone. Blaze was startled but soon unfazed.

Siren: Now Negatone! Make these cherry blossom wilt with your Melody of Sorrow!

The Negatone sent it's melody around the area as Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade quickly ran towards the noises, our heroes would see the cherry blossoms were all gone and everyone was crying due to the Melody of Sorrow.

Kanade: How cruel! The cherry blossoms had finally bloomed!

Hibiki: *glared* And making that monster...

Blaze: *clenched his fist* ...and for turning people's joy into a living hell.

Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade: Unforgiveable!

Hibiki and Kanade took out the Cure Module while Blaze drew his DreamBlade.

Hibiki and Kanade: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Playing the Wild Rhythm! Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the Tranquil Melody! Cure Rhythm!

Melody and Rhythm: Resonate! Our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Blaze: All right, Cures! Let's rock!

Melody and Rhythm: Yeah!

Blaze, Melody and Rhythm are attacking the Negatone side by side as Blaze attacked at the body parts, Melody at the head parts, and Rhythm at the arm parts. They've fought harder as Melody didn't used the Belthier and she knew it'll be a problem for Rhythm.

Rhythm had gone for a quick punch on the Negatone trying to make up for her lack of power as it suddenly changed into cherry blossom petals and moved behind her and punched her hard sending her flying, Melody quickly caught her but this chance allowed the Negatone to hit Melody right on her right arm but Blaze retaliated by stabbed the Negatone's arm, cried in pain. Then he kicked the Negatone with his roundhouse kick, sending it flying as he begin taunting the Negatone.

Blaze: Hurts like hell, doesn't it? *turn to Melody and Rhythm* Are you okay?

Melody: *nod* Yeah... *winced painfully*

Blaze checked on Melody and found her arm bruised.

Blaze: I'll take it as a "no". *took out a potion* Hold still.

Blaze opened the potion and let the a drop of green liquid dropped onto her bruising part as the bruise was gone. And then he dropped the liquid drop on Rhythm's back, healed her wounds instantly.

Blaze: *smiled* There. All done.

Melody: *smiled gratefully* Thanks, Blaze.

Rhythm: *smiled gratefully* I didn't know your items can heal our wounds. *shy* Well, thank you.

Blaze: *smile cheerfully* Hey, no problem. I was just worried about you, ya know.

The Negatone was back on it's feet as Blaze turned around and readied his DreamBlade. Before Siren can command the Negatone, Bassdrum spoke first.

Bassdrum: Go Negatone! Defeat them all!

Siren: Hey! Why are you getting so serious?!

Blaze turned around to see the PreCures as he starts to worry about her.

Blaze: Well, can you stand?

Melody: I...guess. *attempted to stand up but winced in pain*

Blaze: *turn around and face the Negatone* I guess not. Just stay here, I'll deal with this Nega-Scum.

Blaze charged against the Negatone alone as Melody and Rhythm watched him fight.

Blaze: *faced Siren and Trio the Minor* Well congratulations, Nega-Losers! You four just went up the top-notch on my threat counter, and now I can stop fooling around!

As Blaze finished his taunt, he fought the Negatone as he swiftly dodged the attacks and countered it. Melody and Rhythm are now watching him fighting the fiend alone.

Rhythm: Melody...?

Melody: *faced Rhythm* Hmm?

Rhythm: I'm always letting you down...I don't have a berthier...

Melody: Let me down? What are you talking about? We're friends Rhythm! *clenching her fist* That means we're in this together, as Rhythm and Melody

Rhythm: I'm bad at sports and I can't use a Berthier...I'm not strong at all, But...I am not alone! I have friends like you and Blaze I can rely on! I'll protect everyone's hearts!

Back to Blaze, the aura of light are surrounded his DreamBlade as he started to perform his Mana Power-Gaia Nova.

Blaze: OOAAAHHH! Gaia Nova!

Blaze fired the Gaia Nova from his DreamBlade in the form of swirling light and shot towards the Negatone, roared in pain and blinded by the light. Melody, Rhythm and Hummy watched in awe.

Hummy: Nyapu! Blaze has this kind of power-nya!

Melody: *smiled* Yeah! If his light can help us, we can win together, right?

Rhythm: *smiled* Right!

Rhythm felt a shining aura inside her as she's trying to stand up.

Rhythm: ...is this?

Hummy: Nyapu! It's the Berthier! Your Berthier was born-nya! Now's your chance to use this power-nya!

Rhythm: *nod* Right!

Rhythm clapped her hands twice forming two coloured notes as they meshed together as she smiles softly.

Rhythm: Come out this great Rhythm! Fantastic Berthier!

Rhythm noticed her new weapon with a smile and helped Blaze with her newfound powers.

Blaze: *smiled* Nice to see you standing up, Rhythm!

Rhythm: *nod* It's good to be back, fighting on your side.

Blaze and Rhythm are watching the Negatone, which is now at the weakened state. As Blaze faced Rhythm, he noticed it was her own Berthier.

Blaze: Congrats, Rhythm. You got your weapon.

Rhythm: *smiled warmly* Thank you!

Blaze: Alright, that Nega-Moron is all yours to take care of.

Rhythm: *readied her stance* Okay! Come, Fari!

The Yellow fairy tone landed in Rhythm's Berthier and begin to use her finishing move.

Rhythm: Come out! Tone Ring! *a yellow ring was formed by her Berthier as she smiles* PreCure Music Rondo! *the Tone Ring was launched at the Negatone, and hit the Negatone* 3/4 Beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

The Tone Ring slammed into the Negatone purifying it as Hummy quickly restored the note back to normal as it was reabsorbed into the Fairy Tone.

Blaze smiled at Rhythm's regained courage and strength as the trees regained their blossoms while the people snapped out of their sorrow.

Blaze: Mission accomplished!

Meanwhile, Siren watched in anger as her planned failed and then glared at Bassdrum.

Siren: This is all your fault, Bassdrum! Now you already made that Dream Traveler angry!

Bassdrum: I didn't know he was that serious.

The foursome left as Rhythm was admiring her Berthier as Blaze and Melody smiled at her.

Blaze: *thumbs up* Nice job, Rhythm!

Melody: *smiled* You finished it off by yourself!

Rhythm: Not by myself.

Blaze and Melody: Huh?

Rhythm: I finished it off because I wasn't alone. I have you all here, and I was happy that we are friends together!

Rhythm hugged Blaze and Melody happily and soon Blaze and Melody laughed in joy as they hugged her back. As they know this bond of friendship will not be cut off, not even by the great evil that lurks ahead.

A/N: Finally, I uploaded Chapter 5. Isn't it awesome? Blaze was pretty helpful character, like a big brother to Hibiki and Kanade. The next time I uploaded will be PreCure All-Stars DX3 events! Stay tuned, folks. It's gonna be long chapter, but it's worth reading it! Until then, meet again at Chapter 6 aka PreCure All-Stars DX3 events. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 6: Heroes United! PreCure All-Stars DX 3! The Rainbow-Colored Flower That Connects the World!

Days have passed since Kanade aka Cure Rhythm has obtained her own Berthier, Blaze was happy for her to achieved this incredible goal. And it was a joyful day for our heroes as they decided to visit the newly-opened mall where they see the fashion show being held.

Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade are at the train station where their destination awaits. As they're wating for the train to be arrived, Blaze look up at the sky.

Blaze: (It was a long day since we fought those Negatones, I just couldn't believe that day was pretty hard. Man, time flies.)

Hibiki: C'mon, Blaze! It's time to go!

Hibiki's voice snapped Blaze back into reality as he noticed that train was already arrived as he quickly boarded the train, Hummy was also there in Hibiki's bag as the girls smiled at him.

Blaze: Well, girls. Let's get going!

Hibiki nodded with a big grin as our heroes boarded the train and head to their destination as Blaze calmly found a seat for them as Hibiki put her bag on the table as Hummy and the Fairy Tones peaked out of the bag looking all over. Luckily, no one spotting them yet as the group just sat down.

Kanade: So, Blaze. Why did you come to Kanon Town anyway, other than finding Siren?

Blaze: Well, I heard about Kanon Town's amazing musical history and so I decided to check it out.

Kanade: *smiled* I'm glad you enjoyed Kanon Town. We're glad that we met you as our friend and you helped us to defeat the Negatone.

Blaze: *smiled* Well, glad I can help, so anyway...I'm kind of glad we can get some peace...Kanon Town has really gotten weird with those Nega-Morons showed up.

Hibiki and Kanade sweatdropped at what Blaze was talking about.

Hibiki: Well, you could say that...but luckily, we got great protectors in Kanon Town, that's us, the PreCures. And of course, you, Blaze, the Dream Traveler.

Blaze: *scratch his head and smiled haplessly* Heheheh, uhh...thanks.

Blaze and Hibiki laughed a little forcefully as Kanade looked dryly at her friends.

Hummy: *sigh* Oh boy...nya.

Hummy went back to another nap in Hibiki's bag as Blaze smiles and glances out of the window admiring the countryside the train passed as Hibiki and Kanade looked out, too.

Kanade: So peaceful...isn't it?

Hibiki and Blaze nodded as they smiled.

Blaze: Yeah...sometimes the best desires are the most easiest to find. Heheheh.

The train was slowly heading to more urban area now while approaching the main city that they were heading.

Blaze: Alright, girls. This is our stop!

Our heroes are taking their own belongings and heard the train stop and head out. Blaze sighed as the sun was beaming down on a perfect day as they exited the train station together. As the group headed towards their destination, there's tons of people around enjoying the day, others inside the mall were shopping at the Flower Mall, a brand new shopping mall opened not too long ago, as the group headed inside and glanced around the main entrance.

Blaze: Okay, let's get in.

Our heroes are heading into the deeper area.

Hibiki: Wow...this place is huge.

Hibiki was holding Hummy in her arms as the fairy-like cat looked around with adorable eyes as Blaze smiled calmly as he enjoying the place too before noticing a store over there and grins.

Blaze: *excited* Oh, sweet! They got video game stores here!

Kanade sighed and grabbed Blaze by the back of his clothes to stop him from leaving.

Kanade: Blaze, come on! You're as bad as Hibiki and her taste of food now.

Hibiki stuck her tongue out at her friend who returned it.

Blaze: Heh..sorry Kanade. Now, would you two stop bickering? Much fun as it is to watch, you're attracting a crowd.

The girls noticed and blushed, getting some giggles from some people as they headed in one direction with Blaze following, chuckling himself.

Kanade: How embarassing...

Blaze chuckled as Hibiki stayed silent as Hummy kept glancing around.

Blaze: Well, if you two can stop arguing, you wouldn't be embarassed.

The girls sighed as Hummy blinked her eyes. The group continued walking through the areas of the large Mall, Hibiki and Kanade are glancing around the area.

Hummy: *quietly* It's so shiny and sparkly...so amazing-nya...

Hibiki and Kanade smiles before Hibiki noticed some railings and quickly jogged over with Kanade following as Blaze smiled.

Hibiki: Hey, is there a fashion show going on down there?

As Hibiki finished what she said, Hummy hopped out of Hibiki's arms on the railing.

Hummy: Great! I'm gonna get a closer look-nya!

Hibiki and Kanade's eyes widened and they tried to catch the little kitten but she fell before they could as Blaze followed them.

Hibiki and Kanade: Hold it!

The girls ran for the escalator or stairs to get down fast as Blaze glanced at this and smiles slowly.

Blaze: (So, it begins...PreCure All-Stars...)

Knewing this feeling and sensations around him, Blaze went after the girls calmly, knowing things will get crazy very soon as he walked after the rushing pair as he noticed a small speck from the height that was Hummy running towards one of the girls on the stage, one that Blaze knew well. She had dark pink color hair and smiliar eye color too, her hair was done in what looked like two braids or pigtails and she was wearing a pink dress and simple shoes. As Blaze identified her, he acknowledged her as Cure Blossom of the Heartcatch Precure or as her civilian identity, Tsubomi Hanasaki.

Blaze chuckles as he moved down after the girls, Hibiki going at what Blaze joked about "cat and mouse" game. She got onto the stage to get Hummy back who had jumped into Tsubomi's arms but tripped after a split second, Blaze facepalmed as he knew this was going to happen and stayed at the back of the crowd as he noticed Kanade heading over to the stage.

Tsubomi: Are you alright? Can you stand?

Tsubomi offering a hand for Hibiki who took it and got into a kneeling position as Hummy hoped onto the girls' head.

Hummy: Hibiki, you're such a klutz-nya!

Hibiki growled before grabbing Hummy and comically stretching her cheeks as Blaze chuckled faintly as he glanced at the other two girls on the stage, he identified them as Erika Kurumi and Itsuki Myoudouin aka Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine. Erika had long dark blue hair, while Itsuki had short brown hair. Due to Itsuki dressed and looked like a guy half the time but Blaze has identified that Itsuki was a female before he focused back on Hibiki and Hummy.

Hibiki: Whaddya mean! This was your fault!

Hibiki kept tugging on Hummy's cheeks as Blaze shook his head faintly, enjoying the comedic value of the pair.

Hummy: I'm sorry! I've never seen so many people before, so I got carried away-nya!

Hibiki: *sigh* What kind of excuse is that? *huff* Fine! Next time, you go off somewhere, don't bother coming back!

Hummy starts to puffed her cheeks cutely at that.

Itsuki: That cat...

Three of the four members of the Heartcatch Precure had been watching this.

Erika: ...is talking...

Hibiki suddenly noticed them and nearly had a freak out.

Hibiki: Waah! This isn't what it looks like!

Kanade and Blaze rushed onto the scene and Hibiki began freaking out about their cover being blown. Suddenly, the earthquake had stumbled them as Blaze was surprised by the tremor.

Blaze: What in the-?

Hummy: Hibiki, look up-nya!

Hibiki quickly glanced upward as suddenly, something's appearing and falling rapidly was an almost giant wave of Fairies from all of the different worlds as Blaze braced himself as the wave began flowing all over the floor himself and all of the group in confusion.

Blaze: Great galaxies! The Fairies?!

Hibiki: What is going on here?!

Tsubomi: I'm...I'm not dreaming, am I..?

Tsubomi and the other 4 Past Main Cures were looking in either awe or shock at what had happened, with her as Misumi Nagisa known as Cure Black, Hyuuga Saki known as Cure Bloom/Bright, Yumehara Nozomi known as Cure Dream and Momozono Love also known as Cure Peach.

Nagisa: I don't...believe this!

The group of 20 Human Cures, one Dream Traveler and one Fairy that could change looked all over outside of the mall to see a crazy sight that Blaze thought that looked strange, the city now had many strange things attached, he saw strange sweet foods, strange toys, clocks and other things and had nearly Hundres or thousands of Fairies all over the place.

Blaze: What in the universe is going on here? Toys, sweets, clocks, Fairies...

Girl's voice: Isn't that the Land of Sweets..?

Another girl's voice: The Land of Toys too.

By the girls' feet was the main Mascot Fairies, the ones that gave the girls the power to transform into Precure and their companions.

Flappy: The Land of Clocks-Lapi...

The Fairy known as Flappy and the one who allowed Saki to become Bloom spoke as they were also confused by this strange happening.

Coco: All of the worlds are Mixed together-coco

One of the other fairies named Coco, the partner to Nozomi and one of the reason she become Cure Dream.

Honoka: The Garden of Hope and the Garden of Clouds...

Erika: What in the world is going on...HEY!

Erika noticed something going on as she noticed, Nagisa, Nozomi and Saki enjoying some of the sweets while Love was chasing some of the flying ones.

Erika: What do you think you're doing!?

Erika shouted as to the other side Urara or Cure Lemonade, Setsuna or Cure Passion and Inori or Cure Pine were currently enjoying some of the toys with Tart one of the other mascots, while Hikari or Shiny Luminous was being chased by toy soldiers, while up ahead some of the other Fairy mascots were chatting or playing with some of the fairies, before Lulun one of them began crying for some reason. Blaze was shocked at what has happened before his very own eyes.

Blaze: (What the heck is going on here? Man, I wish I knew...!)

Blaze sensed something sinister is approaching as he looked up. A terrifying dark energy rained down from the sky.

Blaze: Everybody, get down!

Alerted by Blaze's warning, the girls looked up the sky confused and suddenly many dark energy almost falling down, the girls starts to run into the safest place, as the dark energy landing with force onto the ground causing a huge dust cloud to blow out as the heroes covered quickly covered their eyes from the sight. As Blaze opened his eyes, he widened them as he finally saw them, 8 figures are changing, only four of them looked at least human like, the other four having something different, he knew they're the enemies as he sensed this bad feelings.

Their enemies are the Witch of the Dark Zone, Freezen and Frozen, Sirloin, Shadow, Mushiban, Toymajin and Baron Salamander, all villains from Precure Movies. Quickly their presence was felt as all of the other Fairies fled to safety while Hummy had jumped into the arms of Kanade. Blaze was shocked at what he saw.

Rin: What're you all doing here?!

Witch: *chuckled* Hmm, I sense the Prism Flower is near...

These words causing the confusion in the eyes of the Precure.

Tsubomi: Don't tell me the world is like it is now...

Love: ...it's because of you!

Witch: *chuckled* Correct girls...or should I say..Precure!

Hibiki widened her eyes at what she was said.

Hibiki: Precure! How did she know we're Precure!?

Kanade: *clenching her fist* I don't know, but this is an emergency Hibiki...

Tsubomi: We won't let you do this! Everyone! Transform into Precure!

Tsubomi getting nods from the other girls as Milk turned back to her human form shocking the two new Precure.

Hibiki and Kanade: WHAT!? Everyone Transform into Precure!?

Erika turned to them and gave a thumbs up.

Erika: You two do the same!

Hibiki: *paused then nod* Right!

Kanade: W-wait! What about Blaze?!

Blaze: You called?

Blaze appeared with his DreamBlade in front of them as the girls shocked at Blaze's appearance.

Blaze: Sorry, I'm late. Did I crashed the party?

Hibiki: *smiled* Nope, you came just in time.

Kanade: *smiled* We're glad you're still with us.

Many girls are confused at Blaze's sudden appearance as Tsubomi asking Blaze a question.

Tsubomi: I just...wanted to ask, but...how can you fight them?

Blaze: *look at Tsubomi and smiled* Trust me. I can fight them as I have this sword-the DreamBlade.

Tsubomi: But you're not a PreCure, you're like a ninja.

Blaze: Yes, I'm not a Cure. But I'm not just any ninja, I'm a Dream Traveler. And it's part of the Dream Traveler's code to fight alongside with the PreCures.

Tsubomi: *paused then nod* Alright,...I trust you.

Blaze: *smiled* Thanks for the support. *turned around* So, let's warp it up!

Girls: Right!

Hibiki and Kanade joined in as the group of 21 Precure began the process though it was covered by a flash of multi-coloured light.

Black: Emissary of Light, Cure Black!

White: Emissary of Light, Cure White!

Luminous: Sparkling Life, Shiny Luminous!

Bloom: The Gleaming Golden Flower, Cure Bloom!

Egret: The Sparkling Silver Wings, Cure Egret!

Dream: The Great Power of hope, Cure Dream!

Rogue: The Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!

Lemonade: The Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!

Mint: The Green Earth of Tranquility, Cure Mint!

Aqua: The Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!

Milky Rose: The Blue Rose is my secret Emblem! Milky Rose!

Peach: Freshly picked, Cure Peach!

Berry: Freshly gathered, Cure Berry!

Pine: Freshly harvested, Cure Pine!

Passion: Freshly ripened, Cure Passion!

Blossom: The Flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom!

Marine: The Flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!

Sunshine: The Flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine!

Moonlight: The Flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!

Melody: Strumming the Wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Strumming the Graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

PreCures: All Together! Precure All Stars!

Blaze smiled at the PreCure All-Stars since he was glad to see all the PreCures around as he was surprised.

Blaze: Total awesome!

Melody: Wha..?! Since when are there...?

Rhythm: This many Precure? What's going on?

Blossom: *smiled* I know how you feel.

Peach: It was a surprise to us too.

Aqua: Frankly...

Lemonade: It's amazing!

Milky Rose: *counting* All together there are...

Dream: 21 of us!

Luminous: Then...what about him? *pointing at Blaze*

Blaze: Huh? Me?

White: Yes. Well, you may not like us but we sensed your power that was...stronger than I can ever imagine.

Sunshine: And I can sensed the light inside him, so there's no problem having him on our side.

Blaze: You mean...

Marine: *winked* Yup! You're officially our ally, so you're our friends now!

Blaze: *smiled* Thanks!

Witch: So I see you sprouted like weeds, Precure!

The Fairy Mascot quickly hid from the fight.

Black: What are you even doing here?

Egret: You've all been beaten by us already.

Witch: *chuckled* Aren't you surprised? Let me explain? This is the power of the god of evil, Black Hole-sama!

Blaze: Black Hole? Bah! Don't tell me you made that up, unless you studied astrology.

Witch: *smirked* Sadly, boy. You're wrong for this answer. Black Hole-sama is the chaos that shall swallow all of the worlds, the very will of darkness, do you remember?

Blaze: Very will of darkness? *paused then shocked* ...! You mean...?!

Witch: That's right. Dark Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth, and the Desert Apostles. When they were defeated by the Precures, they combined the Evil Energy, drifted through space, where they met and united. They were reborn as an almighty, all devouring power, that is Black Hole-sama!

The Precure was shocked, their enemies having become one all-powerful darkness.

Blaze: You gotta be kidding! All enemies have become a single dark entity and you were revived by that dark being?! Don't make me laugh!

Mushiban: It's not just us.

The Witch continued her speech, talking about Fusion and Bottom, the main bad guys of the first and second movies, getting more shouts of shock from the past Precures.

Blaze: Ugh! All darkness mumbo jumbo. It's ridiculous!

Witch: You don't seem for having an interest in my speech, are you...?

Blaze: Sorry, not interested!

Toymajin: So it seems a new player has entered the game it seems...

Frozen: Heh, you might be another obstacle in our path.

Blaze: Wanna bet on that?!

Suddenly, the ground shook, causing the Precure to stumble as Blaze glanced upward as suddenly the ground began sprouting dark looking crystals and the area was getting torn up badly.

Blaze: What's going on?!

Coco: Black Hole's power is already engulfing the earth...if it continues the Prism Flower will wither away!

Blaze: *shocked* Wha-? You mean...?!

Witch: That's right! It's only a matter of time before the Prism Flower loses it's power! We shall destroy it, and extinguish every spark of life and every glimmer of hope, and create a world of infinite darkness, that is the will of Black Hole-sama!

The Witch called out as appearing high almost right next to Earth itself was the swirling mass of Dark Energy, Black Hole. Melody and Rhythm looked up in shock at this, Blaze looking up too.

Blaze: That's Black Hole?!

Melody: This is too much...there's nothing we can do...

Blossom: Don't give up! They haven't gotten their hands on the Prism Flower yet!

Peach: And it hasn't withered away yet either.

Dream: *glared at the villians, clenching her fist* You shall not mess up our world!

Bloom: We won't let you!

Blaze: Protecting the Prism Flower was our mission and the hope of the world!

All: We shall...protect the Prism Flower!

Melody, Rhythm and Blaze glanced at the PreCure All-Stars before looking at each other and nodded softly as Blaze give them a small thumbs up and nod, before turning back to the villians.

Witch: How amusing, very well. I'll let you enjoy the experience of a world that's scattered and recombined.

The Witch's crystal glowed a bright flash of purple energy.

Toymajin: I'll scatter you too!

Toymajin jumped high and punched the ground hard infront of the group causing the ground under the Precure and Blaze to break.

Blaze: Not good!

21 Precures and 1 Dream Traveler were sent flying into the air by a strange gust of wind.

Coco: Everyone!

Coco and the other Mascots held onto the rubble for dear life. Blaze groaned as he glanced around quickly seeing the other Precures before spotting Melody and Rhythm, the pair trying to reach each other before another gust of wind came about as the heroes were all tossed around, as the echoed laughter of the Villains could be heard before a flash of Dark Energy covered them and the Heroes.

Meanwhile, somewhere at the wilderness, a gust of wind blew across a strange looking land, a desert of some kind with what looked like clock towers sticking out of the sand, the sky was also orange and looking like it was hot like an oven...it was surprisingly quiet...until a female scream could be heard. High above the sky the form of Cure Melody waved her arms in panic as she fell to the ground.

Luckily, the sand and the Precure Durability protected her from getting hurt too bad.

Melody: *rubbing her head* Ouchie...

Then suddenly, she heard other screams and looked up fast and widened her eyes before quickly moving to the side just avoiding Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream and Cure Peach from landing on her. But she wasn't able to dodge Cure Blossom who landed on her head knocking her out as Blossom blinked her eyes and noticed.

Blossom: Oh! I'm so sorry!

The Precure quickly woke up and got back onto their feet looking around the strange area.

Bloom: *glancing around* Isn't this...Sirloin's Desert Maze...?

Dream: It could be Mushiban's Oven World too...

The rest of the Precure glanced around quickly.

Black: What's going on?

Voice: What do you think is going on?

A familiar tone is heard as the Precure noticed hovering slightly infront of them looking down on them was Mushiban and Sirloin, the enemies of the Precure 5 and Precure Splash Star.

Black: Where is everyone? What is this place!?

Sirloin: *smirked* A scattered and recombined battlefield.

Mushiban: *chuckled* You also have been scattered and recombined...and these shall be...

Mushiban snapping his fingers as a earthquake shook the area. Quickly, the Past 5 Precure turned around while Melody timidly glanced behind her.

Mushiban: ...Your opponents!

The sand almost exploded showing an army of monsters as Melody widened her eyes.

Melody: WAHHH! What the hell are those?!

Mushiban and Sirloin laughed as Melody had one last thought.

Melody: (Rhythm...Blaze...where are you?) *gulped*

Meanwhile in another location, this time with a Blue sky with strange snowflake like patterns in the sky, falling from the sky was Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, Cure Berry, Cure Marine and Cure Rhythm were falling, Rhythm was covering her eyes while Marine was waving her arms in a panic. White, Egret, Mint, Aqua and Berry landed fine with Mint catching Rhythm while Marine landed in the ocean, as shown the land was a huge ocean with sunken ships and debris as the only standing platforms.

Rhythm: Thank you.

Mint smiled as the cures looked at this new strange world.

White: Isn't this...a combination of the Witch's Ship Graveyard and Freezen and Frozen's Ice World...?

Booming voice: Indeed, Precure!

As they looked up, they saw the Witch, Freezen and Frozen, the three former enemies of Black and White.

Ice Pair: Welcome to our world!

White started to glared at them before the ships shook from something.

Aqua: What in the...AHH! *saw what was the cause* A Kowaina!

There's a huge monster on the area, one of them being a Kowaina as Marine who was holding onto a plank of wood widened her eyes.

Marine: Oh, crap! They're not suppose to be that huge!

The Kowaina lunged towards them causing a huge tidal wave to happen as Rhythm before the hit widened her eyes.

Rhythm: (Melody! Blaze! Where are you?!)

Meanwhile, somewhere at the very unusual place, Blaze was getting up on his feet as he rubbed his forehead.

Blaze: (Okay...I didn't expect to be with this group...but hell, this isn't bad...)

He was with what many people called the Extra Cure Group, the Group of Precure members after the usual duo groups, with him was Shiny Luminous, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Milky Rose, Cure Pine and Passion, Sunshine and Moonlight as he glanced around, the location was a unique platforms with a simple forest-like area with a lake, despite the gameboard-like parts, this would look like a normal place.

Milky Rose: Where are we...?

Lemonade: It's kind of exciting!

Pine: Isn't this the game board from the land of toys?

Rouge glanced at Pine while Lemonade found a dice a giant one and picked it up.

Lemonade: It even has a dice...

Blaze: Tch. What is this, snakes and ladders?

Voice: Welcome to my game board!

The Group looked up and saw floating was Toymaijin and Baron Salamander, the enemies of the Fresh and Heartcatch Precure.

Baron Salamander: Now, roll the dice and head for the goal, otherwise you'll never leaving this place.

Rogue: *glared at Baron Salamander* Hey! Ya think we'll just go ahead and do that...!

Blaze: Hate to break it but someone DOES throw the dice. *point at Lemonade*

Lemonade tossed the dice as Rogue glared at her.

Rogue: HEY! What're you doing!?

Lemonade: *scratch her head* Sorry, I just had to...

Rogue: Whaddya mean you 'just had to'!?

As Rogue steamed at what Lemonade did, the dice stopped at a six.

Lemonade: Alright! A six!

Blaze facepalmed trying to hid his snickers.

Rogue: What do ya mean 'Alright'!?

Toymajin: Well, have fun!

Toymaijin laughed before he and Baron Salamander vanished as Rouge was still steamed.

Rogue: Hey! Get back here you...huh!?

The group was covered by a strange orb of energy...as it began hopping from platform to platform.

Blaze: *shrugged* Well, guess we're gonna play their game for now...

Lemonade: One, two, three, four, five, six...

Rogue: Lemonade! Cut it out!

The orb stopped and the group were covered by a light as they saw writing in front of them.

Rogue: Super Whack-a-Mole...score 100 Points to clear...

A flash of light covered them up, before they wound up in a strange stadium...holding whack a mole like hammers.

Rogue: Eh!? Hammers? What's going on!?

They glanced around the strange arena as Blaze sighed faintly knowing this was gonna be hell.

Toymajin: Super Whack-a-Mole! *appeared with Baron Salamander* Score 100 points to clear this area.

Rogue: *glared* This is no time for games!

Toymajin: Ready and start!

Toymajin and Baron Salamander vanished as popping out of three of the holes was three monsters, one of them being a Uzaina.

Milky Rose: That's no mole!

The girls quickly began fleeing, though Cure Moonlight wasn't moving and neither did Blaze who calmly spun the hammer in his arms fast.

Blaze: Figures. What a pain.

Blaze and Moonlight lunged forward at the monsters as the pair hitting one of the monsters with their hammers before double hitting the third one as the monsters vanished in puffs of smoke.

Moonlight: *look at the other girls* Anyway, start whacking! It's the only way we can leave!

Lemonade: So, how many are left?

As Lemonade finished what she said, a big shadow covered them as they saw almost 100 monsters in the air.

PreCures: TOO MANY!

Monsters began to fall towards them as Blaze quickly prepared for what he need. As the Monsters landing before the Cures appeared, beside the screams of panic from the Cures and the roars of the monsters, the aura of light appeared behind the Cures.

Back with the Leader Cures, things weren't going well, the Six Cures were running from the group of monsters behind them.

Melody: What're we suppose to do!?

Black: First, we have to get out of here quickly!

Dream: *nod* Right! If we can't get back together, we can't protect the Prism Flower!

Blossom: *smiled and nodded* Right! So, let's get out of here and find our friends!

One of the monsters launched large wooden stakes at the girls who quickly jumped high to avoid the attack as they quickly got into a circle formation and into fighting stances. The Monsters quickly surrounded the girls all looking either menacing, goofy or both as Black took charge of the situation.

Black: Me and Melody will take this side, Blossom and Peach, you take that side, and Dream and Bloom take that side!

The girls nodded...before they suddenly thought about those words.

Melody: Wait...which way is our side?

Black glanced at her.

Peach: Um...which way is our way?

Black: *looked at her* Ehh?

Bloom: Is our side, this way or that way?

Bloom pointing in some directions as one of the monsters swung it's fist towards the group who barely dodged as the force of the attack sent them flying.

Black: That side is that way and that side's that way, of course!

Blossom: I can't understand you!

The girls crashed into the sand.

Mushiban: Heh, what's the matter? You seem all confused.

Mushiban and Sirloin chuckled at the vantage point as the girls quickly got back up and began running again.

Melody: Where are we suppose to run to?!

For Rhythm's group, things weren't any better, they just barely avoided another attack as the big monsters were waiting calmly looking at them for another attack.

Mint: Without any solid footing, we can't even fight back!

Berry: *nod* We need to find a way out of this place!

Aqua suddenly blinked her eyes at that part before remembering how they got here.

Aqua: Hey!...wasn't it that Witch's crystal that brought us to this place?

Marine: *grinned* Yeah! If we smash that crystal!

Egret: We might be able to get back home!

White: *smiled* It's worth a shot.

Rhythm: *smiled* Nice work everyone...

Marine: *clenches her fist* Alright! Now that we know what to do! Go get them! Blossom!

The girls began calling for the help of their partners...before noticing something just as blasts from the monsters sent them flying again.

Marine: *rubbed the back of her head* Hey! What're you all doing!?

Berry: It usually Peach who rushes in first...

Rhythm: Everyone's all mixed up, Melody! Blaze!

Back with the Extra Group, they were getting their act together, thanks to Blaze's quick thinking, the Traveler used Dash and Slash to deal with the monsters quickly and encouraged the other Cures. The other reasons was due to Blaze's Clone Jutsu that Blaze created 5 of his replica, much to the girl's shock. Now the 6 of his clone attacked six of the Monsters making them puff away with hammer strikes.

The girls quickly moved as Rouge and Milky Rose hit two of the monsters with their hammers dropping the number to 89 monsters left as Blaze's clones went to help each group as one of his replica slammed it's hammer into one that was trying to attack Cure Sunshine from behind while she was just finishing off one in front of her, while another clone helped out Luminous with a double hammer strike to one of the Monsters.

One of the Clones moved quickly as it hopped off two of the monsters before slamming it's hammer into another one crashing it to the floor before it poofed away, as Cure Lemonade slammed her Hammer into one of the monsters too as Cure Pine and Passion avoided an attack from one of the monsters before the creature's next attack was blocked by Blaze's clone, allowing the pair to destroy the monster with another hammer smack as they smiled and nodded as another monster headed towards the real Blaze who lunged forward to avoiding it's attack and smashing his hammer into it's face taking it out, leaving them to take on 84 as Cure Moonlight noticed three heading her way and quickly smashed her hammer into the three of them and with one strike from Milky Rose left them with 80 left to take out.

Rogue: Geez...too many at once!

Rogue smashed one more with her hammer as Blaze skidded back while his clones were helping out, while the numbers was a problem they were taking them out pretty fast, already 5 were dropping every 20 or so seconds they fought.

Blaze: Maybe, but we should have take'em out soon!

Rogue: *glanced at Blaze* By the way, once this is taken care of, we gotta ask what your connection is to the two new girls.

Blaze: *sigh* Alright, but later, we got a universe to save after all!

Blaze lunged forward creating another two copies as the now extra three copies joined the other 5 as now 8 replicas went on the attack as the monsters being taken down, one by one as Blaze's clones moved their hands and charged their powers.

The 7 clones jumped up and went for hammer crush and taking out 10 of the monsters with one big boom, as the real one watched this as Luminous struck one of the remaining ones followed by Cure Passion, before the Cures took out the last remaining Monster scoring 100 points as Blaze along with Milky Rose and Cure Rogue panted a little.

Blaze: Phew, finally...

Strange voice: Congratulations! 100 Point Clear!

The group found themselves back on the game board.

Moonlight: We don't have time to play these games...

Blaze sat down on the platform to rest up, knowing he had to pace himself as he started to think how to escape this area in one way or another.

Rogue: We need to think of a plan...

Blaze: *noticed Lemonade throw the dice again, smiled a weak smile* ...or not.

Rogue: Lemonade! Why'd you roll it again!?

The dice landed on a one, moving them only one place as Blaze getting back on his feet and noticed another sign.

Rogue: Hyper Bowling...knock down 10 to clear...

Now they arrived in a huge bowling alley...with 10 huge bowling pins.

Rogue: Another rigged challenge...

The pins popped up, revealing monsters again, mostly including Desertians, the main enemies of the Heartcatch cures as one that was a horned dinosaur like doll lunged at the group as Blaze groaned.

Blaze: Oh, come on! *draw his DreamBlade, ready to fight* (Melody…Rhythm…Be careful!)

Which was nothing compared to the huge Zakenna T-Rex that was chasing Melody back with the Leader Cures as it lunged it's head down jaws opened wide, as Cure Dream dashed in and grabbed Melody and helped her out of the bite of the beast.

Dream: You alright?

Melody nodded as the pair landed just as they saw the same Zakenna's foot stamp onto the pair, as they comically had their eyes swirly. Meanwhile, a giant bug monster was launching multiple blasts bombarding Peach and Black who were running from the monster with as much speed as they could, one close blast knocking the pair off their feet, just as a Zakenna made of flames surrounded them.

Elsewhere, Blossom was avoiding the attacks of a Nunchuck looking monster but one kick from it caught her and sent her flying crashing into a sand dune, as another monster look like a samurai armor swung it's sword down but Bloom quickly got in the way summoning a barrier to stop it, Blossom, however, quickly noticed the cracks forming on the shield and tackles her fellow Cure away, but they couldn't stop the Nunchuck monster from lunging with a drop kick causing a huge dust cloud to gather from the force.

The same could be said for the Partner Precure group, as they avoided one attack a Kowaina with strange looking rope like whips slammed into the girls sending some of them crashing into the ocean, while Egret and Rhythm landed on a ship, but not for long as a big whale or eel-like monster slammed into that position, sending the girls into the water before they quickly swam to another ship to catch their breath.

Marine: They have the air and sea covered...we can't even get close!

Witch: *chuckled* What's the matter? You can't do anything without your partners.

Rhythm: *looking up* Without Melody and Blaze...I don't know what to do...

The ship they were on was shaking as they glanced behind to see a giant octopus wrapped it's tentacles around the boat.

Witch: You're all talk!

The Witch fired an orb of Dark Magic towards the group as Rhythm widened her eyes. Back with the Main Cures, a huge explosion seemed to appear as the six Cures collapsed in a heap as Mushiban and Sirloin landed.

Mushiban: Weren't you going to escape and find your friends?

Sirloin: You won't get anywhere by running around aimlessly.

Melody: *clenched her fist* Rhythm and Blaze are gone...and I don't even know where I am...it's no good...I just can't take it!

Girl's voice: It's...fine.

Melody looked up seeing the others getting back up one by one, it was Dream being the one who spoke.

Dream: I don't know how we're going to get out of here yet...

Black: But we have to press on!

Peach: Standing around won't solve anything!

Bloom: That's how we've always done things!

Blossom gently offered a hand to Melody.

Blossom: Come on, let's find the exit, then go and meet our friends.

Melody: *smiled and nodded, taking Blossom's hand* Let's find our friends!

Back with Rhythm's group, the group had survived that blast from the Witch as she was still taunting them.

Witch: Without your partners, you have no chance at winning! So just give up!

Rhythm still looked disheartened by being on her own, without Melody or Blaze.

Girl's voice: I've...

The voice was belong to Marine, who was still getting up.

Marine: ...Had all that I can stand!

As she shouted, the Cures are standing up one by one.

Marine: That is exactly what Blossom would declare right now!

Berry: That's right...Peach wouldn't give up at a time like this!

Aqua: Now it would be the moment when Dream would look up, and be the first back on her feet!

As Mint listened what Aqua said, she smiles and nods.

Rhythm: Yes! I'm sure Melody and Blaze are fighting their hardest too! So I have to do my best too!

The group looked up at the villains.

White: You think we're scattered? Let us show you how we do things!

Now they were ready for the next part of the fight. Back with the Extra Cures and Blaze, Rouge was avoiding blasts from one of the Monsters before performing her finisher move.

Rogue: PreCure! Fire Strike!

Rogue kicked a fireball which hit one of the monsters taking it out as Sunshine and Lemonade noticed and smiled.

Sunshine: SunShine Flash!

Sunshine sending blasts of sunlight which hit three of the monsters taking the number down to 6.

Lemonade: Precure Prism Chain!

Lemonade summoned two chains of golden light that she lunged forward taking out 4 of the monsters as Blaze rushed towards another monster readied his DreamBlade.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

Blaze instantly slashed one monster in his lighting speed and destroying it, leaving them with one.

Passion: Only one left!

As one monster remaining, Pine smiles.

Milky Rose: Hmm, of course, now let's get outta here and find our friends!

Milky Rose noticing a tiny Uzaina as she tripped it up, causing it to vanish.

Moonlight: And that makes 10.

The group headed back to the game board, unknown to them, Toymaijin who was watching narrowed his eyes.

Toymajin: Going to hold out til the end I see...

Back on Earth...

Hummy: RUN-NYA!

Hummy along with the other Fairy Mascots were running from Shadow, the only villain who is not dealing with the Precure. Shortly after the Precure and Blaze were taken to those worlds, Shadow had appeared trying to use his mirrors to find the Prism Flowers, however, quick thinking by the fairies they managed to swipe the mirrors, and were now running from Shadow as fast as they could.

Shadow, however, quickly got in front of them as they bumped into his feet and fell into a pile.

Shadow: Now, give me back my mirrors.

Shadow reaching towards the mirrors as the fairies were panicking. Chiffon, being as the more baby-like fairy of the Fresh Precure spoke.

Chiffon: Miracle Lights!

The Miracle Lights getting the attention of the others.

Hummy: That's right! The Miracle Lights can drive away the darkness-nya!

The Fairies quickly pulled out a Miracle Light each as the star shaped ends glowed as Shadow flinched at the trinkets...before the star shaped ends of the Miracle Lights were dimmed down...as Shadow smirked.

Shadow: That's right! Black Hole power is weakening the Prism Flower, bit by bit, soon it'll be destroyed and with it, any hope you have left...you do know what'll happen right? Now give me those mirrors!

Lulun grabbed one of the mirrors which Shadow picked up and tried to pull the crying fairy off the mirror with Lulun crying out over and over before the Miracle Light she was holding glowed making the mirror flashed, blinding Shadow.

Tart: That's it, everyone, grab a mirror and spread out!

Tart, a mascot of the Fresh Precure, and the Mascot Fairies grabbed the mirrors and dashed around Shadow, who noticed as the Miracle Lights reflected off the mirrors as the purifying light struck Shadow as he tried to protect himself, but the combined light left in the Miracle Lights dispelled Shadow who vanished into nothing as the group sighed in relief.

Coco: *look at the Miracle Light* The Lights are still getting fainter...Hey, what was he talking about the Prism flower?

Syrup, a Bird looking Fairy who was with the Precure 5 with Coco and Nuts, lowered his head.

Syrup: If the Prism Flower is destroyed...we'll have to return to our worlds for good...

All: EHHHH!?

The Fairies panicked at the thought of saying goodbye to their friends as Coco glanced upward.

Coco: The Prism Flowers...is what binds together the worlds we all live in..to the world that Nozomi and her friends live in, it's the source of all dimensional light energy-coco...if it gets taken away...we'll never be able to see them again...

Nuts: We have to believe...believe in the Precure, have faith in them-nuts...

Nuts glanced upward at the sky as Hummy nodded faintly.

Meanwhile...

Rogue: All right!

Cure Rouge shouted as she and the girls were all dressed in baseball playing gear, Blaze only had a baseball mit and the same hat that some of them were wearing.

Rogue: We're ready for anything!

Cure Rouge continued as a baseball launcher monster fired three balls towards the batters area where Rouge, Moonlight and Passion each scored a home run, while Pine, Luminous and Lemonade were being cheer leaders, as Sunshine and Milky Rose watched the winning go on, as Blaze took the plate and smirked spinning his bat quickly before he easily slammed another Home run, making it four in a row for the team giving them the win for that competition.

Milky Rose: All right, that's the baseball contest cleared! Next!

They returned to the game board as Lemonade rolled the dice again, they arrived at a Dancing Contest this time, which Cure Passion easily handled it defeating the monsters. Lemonade rolled again, landing them in a baking contest, which Shiny Luminous easily took care of, winning them another contest. Lemonade herself this time competed in a Karaoke contest which she's easily beating the monster as they quickly headed on ahead as Blaze chuckled watching the girls take out the challenges one by one.

Cure Sunshine handled a Martial Arts Contest, Pine handling a Animal Befriending Contest and finally Moonlight handling a studying contest as well, most of them getting the ninja snickering as quiet as he could, he could understand some of the contests, but alot of them were funny.

Rogue: Piece of cake!

They were only 6 spaces away from the end as Blaze clenched a fist at how close they were to finishing this.

Booming voice: Hold it right there.

Suddenly, Baron Salamander and Toymaijin appeared, Toymaijin holding the Dice.

Toymajin: We're not going to let you go any further!

Blaze: *clenched his fist and glared at them* Of course, when things go the good guys way, bad guys always cheat.

Baron Salamander: *chuckled and smirked* We won't allow you to leave...but come and get the dice back if you can.

Blaze moved into a lunging pose as he lunged forward and swung his DreamBlade clashed with Baron Salamander's cane. Blaze jumping back avoiding a haymaker punch from Toymaijin as he glares at them.

Rogue: Let's take them out now!

The girls quickly rushed to join in the fight. Meanwhile, back with Rhythm's group, the Cures were currently in a mad avoiding movements as Freezen and Frozen had finally got themselves involved firing multiple ice blasts at the girls who narrowly avoided them as Cure Aqua who was being shot, dropped towards the grounds, hopping off some driftwood as the attack hit the water freezing, that small part.

Freezen: *chuckled* Looks like you can't do a thing against our strongest combination!

The girls land on another half sunk ship.

Aqua: Without any solid footing, we can barely move.

Marine: *stamped the wood of the boat* Darn it, if only we could stand on the sea!

Aqua: Stand on the sea...*idea pops in* That's it!

Marine and Rhythm looked confused as Freezen and Frozen chuckled before they heard something.

Aqua: Where do you think you're aiming?

The Ice Duo glared at the group.

Egret: You haven't even hit us once, some joke of a 'strongest combination'

Mint: But I guess you can't help it.

Berry: After all, we're just too good at dodging.

Ice Duo: What was that!?

Marine and Rhythm began to panic.

Marine: You're going to make them angry!

White: In fact, that little power you're using won't work on us at all.

Ice Duo: What?! If that's the way you want it! We'll give you a special treat!

The Ice Duo lunged at the Cures before they touched hands as a ice color covered those hands.

Ice Duo: Freezing Blizzard!

A huge blast of energy headed towards the Precure as White smiled.

White: Move!

The Precure quickly dodged the huge blast as the Witch saw the sea freezing over and so did Marine.

Marine: I get it! Let them freeze the ocean!

The Ice Duo's eyes widened at the mistake they made as the girls finally had more room to move.

Marine: Now that we have solid footing, this fight is ours! This is how we do it!

The girls chuckled weakly as Marine's poor attempt at hiding the fact she had no clue what the plan was. Back at the Main Cure, things were starting to heat up in the Main Cure's battle as the 6 of them charged at Mushiban and Sirloin, who were also joining the battle as both groups clashed into each other, as Cure Black lunged forward and performed a backflip kick which Mushiban blocked with his arm.

Black: No matter what you do...

Peach: *came in with her own kicks and punches* ...You're not going to stop us from...

Dream: *went in with some powerful punches* ...carving our own way out of here!

Meanwhile, Bloom launched a punch at Sirloin who blocked with his arms crossed together.

Bloom: If there was a way in..

Blossom: *lunged in with a dropkick* ...then there also has to be a way out!

Melody rushed forward and spun one of her legs for a roundhouse kick that struck Sirloin and forced him back.

Melody: We're getting out, no matter what!

Sirloin: *glared* This world isn't that simple! Uzaina!

He called out as high above many monsters were falling down but the girls won't missing a moment jumped towards them.

Girls: Precure! Collaboration Punch!

They throwing a combined punch with such force that the almost orb of monsters exploded the monsters, flying all over the place as Blossom noticed something higher-a huge wooden door or gate.

Melody: Is that the way out...?

Blossom: *sweatdropped* We came in from the sky, so we get out through the sky...? *turn to Sirloin and smirked* You said this world isn't simple, well, who's the simple one now!

Mushiban and Sirloin: You're not going through that door!

They lunged up after the Precure, as Black blocked Mushiban's attack.

Black: That's what you think!

Peach: *blocked Sirloin's attack* We're pressing straight on, and you can't stop us. *lunged a punch at Sirloin*

Back with the Extra Cure group, a huge blast sent most of them flying backwards as Cure Passion, Moonlight, Lemonade and Blaze, were currently in a fast past blow exchange with Baron Salamander and Toymaijin.

Baron Salamander: Is that all you got?

The end of his staff glowed and blasted the four back as dug his DreamBlade into one of the platforms and glared as he regrouped with the Precure.

Moonlight: All we have to do is roll that dice and reach the goal...

Sunshine: If only we could stop them for a few seconds.

Luminous blinks her eyes at that part.

Luminous: Oh! Please leave that to me! I just had a good idea.

Blaze and the Cures are getting the attention.

Toymajin: Whatever it is, we won't let you do it!

Toymajin and Salamander lunged towards the group as Blaze, Milky Rose and Cure Passion lunged forward.

Blaze: You two chill out!

Blaze, Milky Rose and Cure Passion both hit powerful kicks to the two villains sending them flying causing the dice to roll to a one as Luminous got to work.

Luminous: Luminous, Heartiel Action!

Luminous launching a multi-coloured circle or oval at the villains as it passed through them causing them to land on a platform unable to move.

Luminous: *smiled* I guess this means they miss a turn.

Pine: Nice work Luminous!

Toymajin: Hey wait, that's cheating!

Milky Rose: *smirked* Unfortunately for you, we're not cheating at all. See, it says 'miss a turn' on that platform.

Blaze: *laughed* Oh, nice one!

Lemonade picked up the dice and rolled it...landing on a 6.

All: Alright! Goal!

A glow entered the area. Back with Main Cures, Dream was starting something as she covered herself in Pink energy and lunged towards another group of monsters.

Dream: Precure Shooting Star!

The attack exploded the monsters all over as Melody quickly used the monsters as platforms to jump higher towards the door as Mushiban widened his eyes.

Mushiban: Hold it right there!

He firing a beam towards Melody but Bloom quickly got in the way blocking the attack with her shield. Sirloin tried his luck as he lunged upward but Blossom quickly got to work as she summoned cherry blossoms.

Blossom: Blossom Shower!

Blossom called out her own attack as it smashed into Sirloin as Melody jumped up and up bouncing off many monsters.

Melody: All right!

She reared back and hit a powerful punch to the door causing it to open and engulf the area in a bright light. Back on Earth the Mascots noticed as strange cracks began to appear in the sky, first a Yellow one, then a Blue one and finally a Pink one as the cracks glowed before they exploded and coming out of each crack was the 21 Precure and Blaze, finally back together.

Fairies: PreCures!

Their friends were back as the group looked at each other glad to be back together.

Melody: Rhythm! Blaze!

Melody smiled in joy as Rhythm smiled and Blaze gave a thumbs up as in front of the group the villains returned as the Witch glared.

Witch: Damn you...bow before Black Hole-sama's power!

The Witch used her magic to turn into a more monstrous form, with dark purple skin and bat wings, her hair looked almost metallic silver, while she wore a black dress and blood red eyes before she began to approach quickly.

Blaze: Incoming!

The girls were ready as Blaze readied his DreamBlade.

Blossom: We won't let you have your way any longer!

Nearby, Black and White quickly grabbed hands...as things were getting awesome now. Black and White still holding hands quickly rushed towards the transformed witch. Now the pair were gathering what power they had for one big blast.

White: Our beautiful souls...

Black: ...shall crush your evil heart!

Black and White: Precure Marble Screw...

Their free hands opened up as Black Lightning formed in Cure Black's hand and White Lighting for Cure White as they clenched those fists and reared them back.

Black and White: ...MAX!

The pair firing off a huge blast of White and Black Lightning energy that slammed into the witch as she screamed before vanishing but a small bit of dark energy seemed to dash away. Next, Cure Bloom and Egret glowed with power too as they become their next forms as Cure Bright and Windy as Sirloin growled as he changed into a Minotaur-looking monster before rushing towards the pair as they got ready.

Windy: O light of spirits! O glimmer of light! *the Spiral ring on her left wrist glowed*

Bright: Guide our two hearts towards Hope! *her own Spiral ring glowed*

Windy and Bright: Precure Spiral Star...

The energy from the spiral rings formed two circles of magic in front of them as Sirloin jumped towards them.

Windy and Bright: SPLASH!

The two beams engulfed Sirloin easily and destroyed him too as another almost glob of dark energy jumped away. Cure Dream, Rouge, Aqua, Lemonade and Mint began heading towards Mushiban who suddenly with a rush of power seemed to become more stronger as he tossed his cloak away and grabbed an energy sword and rushed towards them.

Aqua: Precure Sapphire Arrow!

Mint: Precure Emerald Saucer!

Rogue: Precure Fire Strike!

Mushiban didn't seem to lose his rush as he used his sword to block the three attacks quickly as Cure Lemonade moved too.

Lemonade: Precure Prism Chain!

Lemonade launching her two chains which wrapped around Mushiban but he quickly used his powerful muscles to break out as Cure Dream summoned her power again.

Dream: Precure Shooting Star!

Dream covered herself again in that pink energy as she slammed into Mushiban appearing behind him as Mushiban vanished into smoke while that same Dark Energy blob flew away. Toymaijin growled out as he turned into a huge bear-like monster as he lands to the ground with a crash as the Fresh Precure rushed towards him.

Peach: Toymaijin got his happiness! How dare you misuse his likeness!

Passion: Happiness Leaf Set! *a Red Heart shaped leaf before tossing it to Pine*

Pine: Prayer Leaf! *adding an Orange leaf to the red one before tossing it to Berry*

Berry: Espoir Leaf! *adding a Blue Leaf before tossing it to Peach*

Peach: Lovely Leaf!

As they finished the combination, Peach tossed the attack at Toymaijin before it grew to a huge size and fell down on Toymaijin covering him in power.

Fresh PreCures: Lucky Clover! Grand Finale!

A flower formed around Toymaijin and he vanished purified as the blob of dark energy flew away. As the Fresh precure finished with Toymaijin, the Heartcatch Precure were preparing for Baron Salamander.

Blossom: Misusing Baron Salamander's likeness to cause villainies! I've had all that I can STAND!

Marine: *grinned* That's what I was waiting for!

Baron Salamander transformed into a Dragon looking monster as he roar and began flying towards the girls as Moonlight went first.

Moonlight: Precure Silver Forte Wave!

She summoned a silver looking flower from her wand and launched it at Baron salamander stopping him as Sunshine summoned her shiny tambourine.

Sunshine: Precure Gold Forte Burst!

She summoned a huge energy ball like the sun as Blossom and Marine activated their flower tacts.

Blossom and Marine: Precure...!

Sunshine kept the ball going.

Blossom and Marine: ...Shining...! *coated in the Golden energy lunged towards Baron Salamander* ...Fortissimo!

They finished as the attack crashed into him causing a huge explosion as a dark energy blob flew away.

Now with only Freezen and Frozen left, Melody, Rhythm and Blaze began to prepare.

Ice Duo: Freezing...!

Melody and Rhythm held hands while Blaze threw his DreamBlade upward and performed his Limit Break-Flareshot.

Melody and Rhythm: Precure! Passionato Harmony!

Blaze: OOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!

Three rings, green, yellow and red appeared between Melody, Rhythm and the Ice Duo as Blaze charged the energized fireball before he can fire FlareShot at the Ice Duo as the G-Clef that signalled the attack of the Suite Precure began spinning before firing a beam of energy through the rings as they absorbed into the attack causing it to glow a combination of Yellow, Red, Green and Gold as the attack covered Blaze on the way towards Freezen and Frozen.

Ice Duo: ...BLIZZARD!

They fired their attack which clashed with the combined power of the two Precure and one Dream Traveler.

Freezen: Impossible! We're the Ultimate Combination!

Their attack was being pushed back as Melody and Rhythm cried out as they poured their power into the attack as Blaze smirked at the Ice Duo.

Blaze: Flare Passionato Shot!

Blaze fired the Flare Passionato Shot into the pair sending them flying as the beam finished them off as the DreamBlade returned to Blaze's hand as he smiled in front of Melody and Rhythm to the delight of the fairies to see the Precure back as Melody and Rhythm were panting from the attack.

Melody: The Ultimate Combination is all of us!

Blaze chuckled and gave a thumbs up as the girls gave the newcomers smiles as Melody and Rhythm couldn't help but giggle as Blaze smile softly before suddenly the sky turned Red as he looked up again.

Blaze: *gulp* (Here he comes...!)

Deep, booming voice: I am...Black Hole...

The girls started to look around as the voice is heard.

Black Hole: All shall turn to black...All shall become a world of darkness...

Marine: Where...where is he?

Melody: It...it can't be...

Melody noticed Blaze's position and looked up too. As they saw the huge mass of Darkness..many Blood Red eyes and Dark Purple flames around the supposed mouth of Black Hole as he growled before gathering energy and firing a huge blast towards the earth tearing through any clouds in the way before crashing into the ground causing a huge explosion that sent the Precure, their Fairy mascots and Blaze flying away as the group screamed at the huge power, as their transformation devices seemed to get engulfed by the explosion..as Black Hole's blood red eyes and flaming mouth could be seen through the hole he made in the sky. One by one the Precure glowed their colours as they returned to human form.

The girls slowly got back up to their shock and horror at their powers being gone as Hibiki glanced around as Kanade did. Then, they noticed someone lying over there.

Hibiki: Blaze!

They heard a groan and saw the Dream Gauntlet as the ninja pushed himself out of some rubble but as he get himself up, he winced in pain and sat down, holding his stomach area.

Kanade: Blaze!

Kanade shocked at Blaze's injuries as Hummy noticed too with a huge Nya of confusion

Hibiki: Blaze...You're wounded...

Blaze stared at the girl and then his wound as his blood leaked from his mouth and wiped it, looked at his blood sadly.

Blaze: Well...crud...

Hibiki: You're bleeding...

Blaze rubbed the back of his head as he got himself standing up.

Blaze: That...was actually nothing...

Kanade was shocked as well as she saw Blaze's blood leaked from his mouth before a huge light covered the area as the trio looked up with wide eyes.

Hibiki: It's huge...is that the Prism Flower...?

Blaze: *gulped*

Black Hole: I finally found you...Prism Flower! I shall extinguish it's light!

The two hands of energy began to approach the flower.

Hibiki: At this rate the world will...

Tsubomi: We have to do something...

Chypre: But without the Heart Perfume, you can't become Precure anymore.

Tsubomi: Then we can only stand and watch..?

Blaze and the girls could only watch as Black Hole's dark energy began to form around the Prism Flower.

Black Hole: All shall blacken... continued to slowly wither away the Prism Flower

Coco: The World is being engulfed by Darkness...

Love: Is it really over this time...?

Blaze: NO!

Blaze's voice snapping the girls out of the shock as they see Blaze, holding his wound, glared up at the darkness embodiment.

Blaze: It's not over yet! As long as we never give up! We still have a chance to stop him!

Tsubomi: He's right! The Prism Flowers' Light hasn't vanished yet! There has to be something we can do..!

Nuts: There is one thing we can still do-nuts...If we use the last of the Prism Flowers Power...you can turn into Precure one last time-nuts.

The girls seemed to perk up at this chance as Blaze clenched his fist.

Nuts: But...if you use it to transform, the Prism Flowers Power will be lost forever-nuts.

Coco: If we lose the Prism Flower, the worlds we fairies live in and the ones you humans live in, won't be connected anymore-coco...

Nozomi: What does that mean...?

Blaze: He means that if the power vanishes, they'll all have to return to their Home Worlds!

These words startling the others including the fairies at how Blaze knew that as did Hibiki and Kanade.

Hibiki: What...? Blaze, what you're saying? That can't be!

Coco: He's correct...

Nuts: The Prism Flower binds this world to our worlds-nuts.

Choppy: Without it's power, we will be sent back home to our worlds...and we'll never be able to see you again-chopi.

The girls are getting shocked.

Kanade: Blaze...how do you know that...?

Blaze: *closed his eyes* Because...the Flower told me everything...

Hibiki: What?

Blaze: That's right. The Flower speak to me in my dreams. It acknowledged my power as the Dream Traveler. As the Flower knew that day would come, it finds me and told me everything. And there's one solution to win, if we used the power one last time, we can win, but, if I used the power as well...I'll …disappeared…

Hibiki: No...you can't go too...

Many of the younger fairies, like Lulun and Pollun and Potpourri were starting to cry as Hibiki fell to her knees as she looked at Hummy remembering the talk they had before this all started.

Hibiki: *remembered what she said* ("Fine! Next time, you go off somewhere, don't bother coming back!") I didn't mean it..you can't really go away...you both just can't!

Hummy tried to comfort the girl as Blaze kept his fists clenched.

The Dream Traveler stayed quiet hearing the girls grieve at the thoughts of leaving their friends and never seeing them again. Tart, Coco, Nuts and Syrup glanced up at the Prism Flower as did Blaze and Hibiki as a crack began forming as Hibiki clenched her eyes shut as Blaze took a few steps forward getting Kanade's attention.

Kanade: Blaze...?

Blaze: Giving up one's happiness to protect the innocent...

Hibiki remembered something herself remembering the words of the other Lead Precures about never giving up and keep moving forward no matter what.

Hibiki: We have to press on... *standing up and turning to the others* We can't just stand here and do nothing! We have to keep pressing onward, isn't that what you all said!?

As those words surprised the girls, Hibiki continued.

Hibiki: *smiled* I felt so helpless with Kanade or Blaze...but you all took my hand and led me forward...

Kanade remembered the words of White, Egret and the other Precure.

Kanade: That's right...as long as we care for each other...even if we're separated, we'll always be together, that's what you all taught me. Even if we're far apart, our hearts remain connected, isn't that right Hummy?

Hummy: *teared up* Kanade...

Kanade: We don't have much, but we have enough strength to press onward!

Hibiki: *smiled* We still have to do something!

Blaze: *smiled softly* Yes, we must press on... *clenched his DreamBlade*

Tsubomi: *holding Chypre* No matter what, we'll always be friends!

PreCures and Fairies: We shall never give up!

Blaze: *smiled softly* That's what I wanted to hear... *wiped some tears faintly* Time to end this...!

Hibiki and Kanade: Please Prism Flower! Give us the last of your power!

Black Hole: You fools, it's too late!

The Prism Flower glowed before it suddenly shattered, shocking them all. Before suddenly, multiple lights seemed to fall from the sky into the hands of all of the fairies from the other worlds including the mascots and every Human on the planet.

Blaze: So many Miracle Lights...

Blaze felt a warm sensation from his Dream Gauntlet as he saw the Mascots lifting up the Miracle Lights which began glowing.

Fairies: Power to the Precure!

The Fairies waving the Miracle Lights as the ground under the Precure began to glow.

Hibiki: This light...

Again and again the chant of 'Power to the Precure' continue from everyone in the world as the Miracle Lights beautiful light covered the earth as Blaze grins and the Dream Gauntlet shine brighter.

Blaze: Time to end this!

Blaze lifted his gauntlet as the light surrounded him and starts to turn into his awakened form. His legs parts equipped with blue titanium armor, his torso area become red and blue armor as the green orb appeared at the center of his armor, his arm parts equipped with armored gauntlets as the head of golden dragons appeared on his shoulder parts.

The helmet of his head appeared and covered his face, revealed his eyes only, as the golden dragon insignia appeared on the helmet's forehead area. He sprouted golden wings from his back as the aura of light surrounded his power and finally, his DreamBlade has become golden as the golden dragon appeared on the fuller, the DreamBlade has awakened called "ChaosBreaker". At long last, the transformation was completed.

By his dynamic change, the girls were shocked at this power.

Hibiki: Blaze...

Kanade: This is...

Blaze: *turned to the girls* This is my awakened form, the Divine Dragoon.

Hibiki: Divine...Dragoon...?

As Blaze glanced at the girls seeing them all in their Super powered up Forms, he saw Cure Rainbow Black, Cure Rainbow White, Rainbow Shiny Luminous, Cure Rainbow Brightly Bloom, Cure Rainbow Windy Egret, The Precure 5 in Shining Form, the Fresh Precure in Angel Form and the Super Heartcatch and Suite Precure as he smiled as the girls glanced at him as Melody smiles and nods as he returns it.

Melody and Blaze: Our Final Power!

All: Come and get it!

Black Hole: *growled* Precure...!

Blaze smiled as he started to perform his strongest Limit Break in his awakened form. Black and White were the first to begin.

Black: Swelling Courage!

White: Overflowing Hope!

Luminous: Bonded together with Shining Light!

Black and White Held hands with Luminous channelling her power into them.

Black and White: Extreme...!

Luminous: ...Luminario!

The Heart of many colours appeared infront of Black and White who pushed a hand forward sending a huge blast towards Black Hole. As Blaze points the ChaosBreaker towards the sky as beam fired the edge of the sword. Now with Bloom and Egret as energy began coursing into their spiral rings.

Egret: O light of spirits! O glimmer of light! *the Spiral ring on her left wrist glowed*

Bloom: Guide our two hearts towards Hope! *her own Spiral ring glowed*

Bloom and Egret: Precure Spiral Heart...! ...SPLASH!

They launched a dual blast towards Black Hole. Back to Blaze, the dragon-like vechicle descend from the sky, it was the Dragon Ride Chaser. This powerful vechicle equipped with two powerful cannons. With dragon-like appearance, it has the ability to fly. As it landed beside Blaze, he hopped in and starts his attack. Now with the Precure 5, they holding unique fencing looking swords as appearing infront of them was multi-coloured roses, one Red, one Pink, One Yellow, one Blue and One Green.

PreCure 5: Let Courage ride on five lights! Precure Rainbow Rose Explosion!

They stabbing their swords forward, causing the Roses to combined into a rainbow coloured one as it joined the other blasts. While Milky Rose had her own weapon.

Milky Rose: *summoned the Metallic Blue Rose* The power of evil shall be engulfed in glittering roses! Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!

Her turned into many petals of metal that flew towards Black hole too. As Blaze starts channeling his aura around the Chaser and himself, then he pointed the ChaosBreaker towards Black Hole. Now the Angel Fresh Precure got to work quickly.

Peach: Precure Love Sunshine! *forming a Heart shaped symbol*

Berry: Espoir Shower! *forming a Spade Symbol*

Pine: Healing Prayer! *forming a Diamond Symbol*

Peach, Berry, Pine: FRESH!

Peach, Berry and Pine launching those symbols towards Black hole, as Cure Passion got to work too as she began to spin.

Passion: Precure Happiness Hurricane!

She's making an almost storm of Hearts it seemed as they flew joining the other attacks. Back to Blaze, the cannons on the Chasers and his ChaosBreaker starts to charged the powerful beams as he aimed at Black Hole, locked on his target. The Super Heartcatch Pretty Cure were next.

Heartcatch Pretty Cure: Blossom with Pride, Flowers!

They began performing some quick movements as Sunshine patted her Tambourine.

Heartcatch Pretty Cure: Precure Heartcatch Orchestra!

Their combined powers forming into a unique shaped power that joined the other powers in the sky launching high up. Back to Blaze, the powerful charged beam on his ChaosBreaker and the cannons on his Chaser are ready to fire. Now it's the Suite PreCures' turn to attack and later Blaze himself.

Super Melody: Come forth! Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo! *holding her Miracle Berthier now as she summoned a multiple coloured tone ring that began to launch towards the fight*

Super Rhythm: Come forth! Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo! *holding her Fantastic Berthier as she summoned her own tone ring of the same colour and launched it to join the others*

Now it's Blaze's turn, finally getting ready and start flying towards Black Hole.

Blaze: With the Power of Light inside us, your eternal darkness won't engulf everything to nothing, Black Hole! We are the world's last hope!

Blaze is now at the mid-air and now performed his powerful Limit Break in his Divine Dragoon form-Divine Dragon Cannon.

Blaze: Divine Dragon Cannon! BWWAAAAHHHH!

Blaze fired the Divine Dragon Cannon from the ChaosBreaker and the Chaser Cannon at Black Hole with luminating aura around the beam cannon as Black Hole growled and fired a huge blast of Dark Energy that clashed with the energy of Light and Desire.

Black Hole: I shall swallow all light! You are powerless before Black Hole!

Black: No matter what happens, we won't let our hearts be swallowed by the darkness!

Bloom: The Light in our hearts will always shine towards tomorrow!

Dream: All the wonderful encounters we've had, will guide us on a new journey of growth!

Peach: We shall never stop! No matter what stands in our way!

Blossom: We're stepping into our shining future with the ones we love! You won't take it from us!

Black Hole: *scoffed* How absurd, even if you win, you'll still become separated!

Rhythm: Hummy and the other fairies are bound to us by the love in our hearts!

Melody: The same goes for Blaze! We won't give up no matter what happens!

Blaze: Even if we're separated we're always connected, I won't allow you to harm this world, I've grown to cherish as my own!

Black Hole: Fool! You know you'll have to leave! You don't belong in this world!

Blaze: You're wrong, I do belong, which is why I'm willing to give up my happiness of living in this wonderful world, by saving it...so long as my friends get a new dawn! Then I have no REGRET!

Blaze's aura starts to shine brightly.

Black Hole: What!?

The Precure with one last cry of power as their power exploded one blast of light as Blaze smiled softly.

Black Hole: This cannot be! Nooo...!

Black Hole was slowly destroyed by the light...as Blaze's golden wings flapped softly before the light covered him too as a golden feather from his wings floated in the air as the sun finally rose up for the earth.

The girls are now back to normal were victorious. But to them, the cost was almost too much as Hibiki noticed the feather and caught it with tears streaming down her face as was with many of the girls.

Hibiki: Blaze...thank you...

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the light. Blaze was floating, unconsciously around the white background. As he floating around aimlessly, Blaze started to open his mouth.

Blaze: I...no...we...won...right...?

Voice: That's right, you won.

Blaze: ...huh?

Voice: ...You all right? Can you hear me?

Blaze: Yeah...

Voice: Back then… You could get by with your own katana before you wielded the DreamBlade...

Blaze: …What do you mean by 'back then'?

Back in another location, Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri, the three main mascots of Heartcatch Precure, were currently sitting in a tree back in their world upset no doubt about no longer returning to earth and seeing their friends, as Potpourri noticed something as a flower was blooming in the tree as they gasped.

Potpourri: This Seed...could it be?

Potpourri, Chypre and Coffret looked at it with big smiles on their faces as the flower fluttered in the breeze.

Potpourri, Chypre and Coffret: Prism Flower!

Meanwhile, back at the light of background.

Voice: What about now? Can you get up?

Blaze: …What do you mean by 'back then'? …What about now?

Voice: You just worry about yourself now.

Blaze: What...? I...

Another voice: Blaze!

Blaze: Huh?

Voice: It seems your friends are calling you...Go and meet them, they need you.

Blaze: How?

Voice: Open your eyes.

Blaze: My...eyes?

Voice: Yes, now try.

Blaze: I'll...I'll try. *open his eyes slowly*

Voice: Good, now, can you stand?

Another voice: *a bit clearer* Blaze!

Blaze: …I'll give it a try. *trying to stand up guardually*

Another voice: *more clearer* Blaze!

Blaze: *about to stand up* That voice...

Voice: Take it slow now. Little by little…

Blaze: *now standing up perfectly* There.

As he looked around, he sensed the voice is gone.

Blaze: Hey! Who are you...?

As Blaze spoke, there's no anwser.

Blaze: Gone...By hearing that voice, it was a female.

Another voice: Blaze!

Blaze: Huh?

Blaze starts to turn around as he looked something's approaching, a familiar figure running towards him as Blaze's eyes widened.

Blaze: No way...

The figure revealed to be Hummy, who jumped towards Blaze and hugged him with a smile.

Hummy: Blaze! I'm glad I found you-nya!

Blaze: *hugged back, smiled* Glad you found me...

Hummy: Come on, let's go-nya!

Blaze: *confused* Go where?

Hummy: Back to our world-nya!

Blaze: Wait! You came to get me back?

Hummy: Of course-nya! You're our friend, it wouldn't be right to keep you away from our friends' world-nya!

Blaze: But the Prism Flower...

Hummy: A new Prism Flower has bloomed-nya!

As Blaze heard what Hummy said, he smiled in joy.

Blaze: Really?!

Hummy: *nod* You bet-nya!

Blaze: Alright! Let's go!

Blaze and Hummy jumped into the portal where Hummy came from. As they fell out of the portal, Blaze noticed two things. One, the other Mascots were around them.

Two, they were very high in the air as Blaze started to resist the falling altitude with his body as part of his physical skills as a ninja to reduce the damage. Blaze fell down with the Fairies as he saw further down was the girls as he smiled brightly as the fairies and Hummy fell down into Hibiki's arms and as Blaze called their names before falling to the ground with a boom leaving an indent in the ground.

Blaze: Nnngghhh! That's gonna leave a mark.

Blaze pulled himself out and shook his head as he saw the girls and the Fairies reunited together and smiles softly as he approached the girls.

Blaze: Hey, girls. Sorry about dropping in.

Hibiki and Kanade chuckled faintly before they both lightly punched Blaze's shoulder.

Blaze: OW! What was that for?

The pair smiled with some tears and wipe it.

Hibiki: For having us worried and you dissappeared without a trace.

Blaze: Sorry, but now I'm back to the home world...for good.

The girls smile and nod.

Hibiki and Kanade: Welcome back, Blaze.

Blaze: *nod* Yeah, good to be back.

Hibiki and Kanade hugged Blaze like they never did before, as they knew their hearts will be as one, never separated again. Knowing one day, they'll fight the Minor Land together again.

A/N: WOOOO! I'm finished the DX3 events. Isn't it touching? Blaze returned with the PreCures as their Home World. Now I can continued the next chapter, which is the part of the canon plot. See ya around in Chapter 7! R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 7: Hibiki's Trouble! Struggling the Children's Problem at the Kindergarten!

The scene took place at Private Aria Academy as the gate starts to open.

Blaze: *narrating* With Black Hole vanquished and having the Suite PreCures to trust me, I could be forgiven for thinking my troubles at Kanon Town were over. But the place being rampaged by Negatones is the rotten onion. Peeled off one stinking layer and there's another even smellier one beneath.

Back to the scene where Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade took a train. Blaze smiles softly as he was currently with Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy. Now things returned to normal, the Group said goodbye for now with the Precure Allstars, Hibiki and Kanade exchanging contact details with the girls for future important things to take care of.

A rather boring train ride back, though one thing did happen when their enemies were stared to scheming again.

Hibiki: Say Blaze, do you mind if we ask about your dragon form?

Blaze: It's the Divine Dragoon, but sure, we got some time. *showed his gauntlet* This is the Dream Gauntlet. It allows me to keep my power in balance and channel the energy perfectly. The Divine Dragoon is the soul of the Light that carried the eternal light eons ago. The Warrior of Light used this power to end the chaos and defeat the great evil long ago.

Kanade: Wow, so that form you take was the Divine Dragoon.

Blaze: Exactly, now I can use this form to defeat our enemies when in tight situation.

Hibiki: *giggle* Glad you're on our side, Blaze.

Blaze: Heheh, no prob but that's enough for now I think. Let's head back home, I could use a good long meal worthy of a hero saving the universe.

Blaze's and Hibiki's stomach starts to growl.

Hibiki: Yeah, I'm with ya!

Kanade: No! I have to handle the two of them!

Blaze and Hibiki: Hey! Whaddya mean by that?!

Hummy: Nya-pu! You harmonized too-nya!

Blaze: Heheheh. Yeah.

Back in the musical theme Kanon Town, Hibiki and Kanade breathed sighs of nostalgia as they were almost back home even though it was barely any time since they left. Our heroes had stopped at the main street as they were started to talk.

Hibiki: So, what are you going to do now, Blaze?

Blaze: *shrugged* Dunno. But I suggest we should rest up for the day.

Kanade: That's true. Who knows if Trio the Minor starts to cause havoc again.

Blaze: Yeah. *took out his right hand as a sign of team* So, from now on, we're comrades and friends, right?

Hibiki and Kanade nodded as they placed their right hands on top as Hummy placed her right paw on top of the hand together.

Hummy: Nyapu! We're all in this together

Blaze: Yeah, but for now, you should inform your parents you're back.

Kanade: *nod* Alright, thanks for the help and understanding, Blaze.

The pair left with Hummy and the Fairy tones. Blaze was smiling as he went back to the apartment. He knew one day, he would encounter his enemies again. Meanwhile, Trio the Minor and Siren were having a little chat with Mephisto..or more like he was chewing them out.

Mephisto: I cannot believe this incompetence! You lot couldn't catch Notes even if they jumped in front of you!

Siren: I'm sorry, Mephisto-sama! It seems that Dream Traveler has aided the PreCures again and again.

Mephisto: That Dream Traveler again. He does know how to help the PreCures again. He might be an interference to our plan. Anyway, I'm heading off now, get me more Notes!

Mephisto vanished as Siren nodded slowly. Bassdrum starts to talk as he broke the silence.

Bassdrum: Your time as the leader is wearing thin, Siren.

Siren: *growled* Be silent! We shall not fail! *glanced at the dark sky* I shall not fail, Mephisto-sama!

Elsewhere, at Hibiki's home.

Hibiki's father: Eh? You're not praticing the piano anymore?

Hibiki's father, Dan, was shocked at what Hibiki said after Hibiki's late home at night, after saying goodnight to Kanade, Hibiki returned home, having told her dad about the wonderful trip, minus the Black Hole problem, and how she and Kanade had finished their pratice. As of now, Hibiki was cleaning the dishes after dinner that she and her father just had.

Hibiki: Yep, we already reached out goal. We finally good friends again, like old times, there is no need to practice anymore.

Dan: Wir brauchen keinen zwerk in der musik.

Hibiki: Papa...how many times have I told you not to speak randomly in German!

Dan: *chuckled* Are you free tomorrow, Hibiki?

Hibiki: Um, sure. I'm free tomorrow, why?

Dan: I was hoping you could help me with something, want to be a kindergarten teacher with me?

Hibiki was stunned at what her father asked her. The next day, Blaze was walking down the streets as he saw Hibiki, Kanade and Ouji walking down the streets too.

Blaze: Hey! Hibiki! Kanade!

Hibiki, Kanade and Ouji turned around to see Blaze walked after them.

Hibiki: *smiled* Oh, Blaze! It's good to see you.

Blaze: Yeah. I never thought we could meet up earlier.

Ouji: So, what brings you out here?

Blaze: I was just passing by until I saw you three. So, whacha doin'?

Ouji: Well, we're on our way to the Kindergarten right now.

Blaze: Sounds cool. Can I come?

Ouji: Of course. The more the merrier.

Blaze: Sweet! Alright, let's go.

Blaze, Hibiki, Kanade and Ouji are heading their way to the kindergarten. But, things weren't going well...the kids weren't singing too well, Blaze was just watching, with Ouji playing Piano while Dan was conducting the little practice, while Hibiki and Kanade watched for now too, Hummy was watching too from her position.

Hibiki finally stepped forward, stopping the practice.

Hibiki: Listen up everyone, the recital is coming up soon, you all need to be in harmony...hey, are you listening?

The kids began laughing as Kanade stepped forward.

Kanade: Hey! Listen to me!

Suddenly, one of the kids spoke.

Kid: You have a funny face.

The kids laughed as Kanade blushed faintly noticing Ouji looking her way and turned back to look at the kids.

Kanade: *nervous* Uh..I'm not really mad..I want everyone here to know how wonderful music is.

Kid: You like Ouji-kun, don't you?

Blaze started to snicker as Kanade's face went bright red as one of the kids noticed Hummy.

Kid: Oh! A cat!

Before Hummy knew it, she was being mobbed by some kids.

Hibiki: Hey!

Hibiki started before she felt a tug on her sleeve by one of the kids, as they wanted to play pulling Kanade down too as well as Ouji, getting a reaction from Kanade as Hibiki turned to her dad.

Hibiki: Papa, why aren't you getting mad?

Dan: *chuckled* Do you think they'll listen now?

Hibiki sighed and noticed Blaze watching the chaos.

Hibiki: HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING!?

Blaze: *smiled* Cuz' it's too funny.

Blaze chuckled as he faced two glaring Precure as the group of 5 people walked through the streets of Kanon town, the orange sky of the setting sun. Hibiki and Kanade looked exhausted, while Ouji, Blaze, and Dan looked fine.

Hibiki: That was exhausting...

Kanade: Can we even get them to sing in time...? 2 weeks left...

Ouji: *smiled* But I'm sure if we put our power together, we can do it.

Kanade: *smiled* Hai, Ouji-senpai!

Hibiki: *sigh* So naive...

Blaze: *snickers* Don't worry girls, I'm sure you can teach those kids how to love music.

Hibiki: *smiled* Yeah, we can do that!

Blaze: *nod* That's the spirit! Don't forget they're just kids.

Hibiki nodded as the group split up and heading back to their home for the night. The next day, we would see a Note at a puddle in a flower bed, as a familiar form appeared behind it. It was Siren as she swiped at the Note but it just moved away in panic.

Siren: Hey! Get back here!

Siren went to chase after it, before she noticed a car quickly approaching her as she was too stunned to move as she closed her eye. As the car passed, Siren's eyes slowly opened and saw she wasn't roadkill as she saw she was in the arms of Ouji.

Ouji: Are you alright, little kitty?

Siren was just too stunned to react to this. Ouji smiles at Siren as she wiggled out of his grip trying to look intimidating as Ouji waved good bye and walked away calmly as Siren watched him leave.

Voice: *cough* Siren-sama? What was that about?

As she turned around, it was Bassdrum who witnessed the whole thing.

Siren: It's nothing...I just thought since that boy was into music, he might have a note on him...sadly nothing appeared.

Siren dashed off as Bassdrum grumbled.

Bassdrum: Perhaps it's time to take matters into my own hands.

Ouji made it in time to help with day 2 of practice, with Blaze watching. He is holding the bag containing Hummy to avoid the Kitten getting mobbed this time, Hibiki and Kanade watched as this second attempt not doing as well as they'd hope.

Hibiki: Alright...I got an idea... *stepped forward* Stop everyone!

Hibiki stopping the practice again as she smiles.

Hibiki: Hey, everyone, I'll do anything for you guys to sing seriously.

Blaze: (Wha?)

Kid: Then become a gorilla!

Hibiki: *surprised* Gorilla?

The kids began chanting for Gorilla, unknown to any of them Siren was peeking in from a nearby window.

Hibiki: Okay, I get it, it'll be on my pride as a woman!

By saying her catchphrase, Hibiki starts to perform something she doesn't like to expect as Blaze smiled in amusing way.

Hibiki began making Gorilla like grunts and even pounding her chest like a Gorilla would, the kids starts to laugh as Blaze starts to hold his laughter.

Blaze: (Great galaxies! This is hilarious!)

Siren wasn't any better, laughing her tail off outside.

Siren: What is she doing?

Siren not noticing she was doing the same and shook her head frantically.

Siren: Something's wrong with me today...

In late afternoon, the group are walking back to their homes.

Hibiki: We spent the entire day doing that Gorilla Dance...

Kanade: When will they be able to sing?

Blaze: Don't push them to hard, girls. They are kids, after all.

Hibiki: I guess so...

Blaze: *nod* That's the way to think.

The next day, Blaze was calmly walking around the streets of Kanon town, to get some fresh air and enjoy himself, before the practice continued in about 2 hours. As he did he noticed someone is heading to the school grounds was Siren with a raised eyebrow.

Blaze: (What is she doing here...?)

Blaze started to follow her, but he realized he has busy time to do so he slipped off this chance for now. Blaze entered the building, followed by Siren as she doesn't know Blaze was inside. Unknown to them, Bassdrum was watching, growling.

Bassdrum: Siren...what are you doing...?

During the real practice, the kids were still singing, although not as good as Hibiki and Kanade would like.

Hibiki: Stop!

Hibiki stopped the practice again, Blaze had brought the treats for today as Hibiki kept talking.

Hibiki: The real thing is coming up soon, you guys better get serious!

Kanade: *nod* Right, if you sing like that at the recital, it'll be terrible.

Hibiki smiled and turned to Ouji asking for Musical Accompaniment. As Ouji began to play, Hibiki began actually lightly pounding her chest with the Gorilla dance this time, making grunt sounds in line with the music.

Hibiki: Come on, everyone!

The kids began to smile and joined in, following her lead perfectly as Blaze nods calmly.

Hibiki: Now gorilla becomes human.

Hibiki began standing up straight again as the kids began singing now, in tune with the music but still lightly pounding their hands on their chests as Kanade smiles.

Kanade: You did it.

Siren: Looks like she's getting better.

Unknown to Siren, her tail was moving side to side softly as Bassdrum watched from the shadow. Later that day, Hibiki and Kanade are walking back home as Blaze catches up to them.

Blaze: Hey, girls! Great work back there, using the Gorilla dance

Hibiki: *rubbed her back* Oh, right! Laugh it up. Blaze.

Blaze: Now, now. I'm not teasing ya! So, how are things going?

Kanade: Well, the kids seems to be getting pretty good, I think they're ready.

Blaze: *nod* Good to hear, just make sure it's only fun, I'm sure you'll get them to love music too.

Hibiki and Kanade smiled and nodded. Later that same day, the recital was finally about to begin, Hibiki and Kanade along with Blaze had gone to watch while Dan and Ouji worked on the recital with the kindergarten kids as the kids were singing rather well for young kids.

The song was quickly finished up nicely as the audience applauded quite a bit to the kids as Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze smiled at how well the two girls did the teaching. A bit later, the girls were in the playground with the kids.

Hibiki: You all did amazing back there, you were all in harmony and the music was great.

Kanade nodded as Blaze watched from a nearby tree. However, the kids didn't seem that happy. Hibiki asked one of the kids.

Hibiki: Hm? What's wrong?

Kid: Does this mean we can't play music anymore?

Hibiki: Well, we accomplished our goal...

Kid: We want to sing more.

The other kids cheered as Ouji smiles.

Ouji: Very well then, I'll play the piano.

The kids cheered more as Ouji led them away as the two girls watched them go.

Dan: *smiled* Wir brauchen keinen zwerk in der musik.

Blaze: Huh?

Dan: We do not need a purpose in music. Music is something fun.

Hibiki: I see...that's right, we were too hung up on them, singing well for the recital.

Kanade: *smiled* You should just sing as much as you like and as much as you want.

Dan: But it thanks to you two, that they've learned to love music.

Dan playfully beating on his chest like a gorilla as Hibiki awkwardly chuckled as Blaze snickered softly before they noticed two of the kids running over holding cute looking gorilla dolls, one with Hibiki's name on it and one with Kanade's. The pair looked at the cute dolls and smiled as they kneeled down.

Hibiki and Kanade: Thank you!

At the shadowy area, Siren appeared and noticed there's a Note on each doll.

Siren: *smirked* (Good, two for the price of one...)

As she was approaching, someone stopped her.

Familiar voice: Ah, little kitty.

As she turned around, it was Ouji. He approached her and smiles as she looked at him.

Siren: (O-Ouji...will you hold me again...?) *about to approach him before stopping herself* ('No! I'm the Songstress of Minor Land...I sing the Melody of Sorrow and bring sadness to the humans...these kids too..)

Suddenly, Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze noticed Siren.

Blaze: Ellen?

They noticed too late, Bassdrum appeared behind Hibiki and Kanade and snatched the dolls.

Bassdrum: I'll take these! Come out! Negatone!

The negative soundwave hit the two notes, turning them into Negatones as they formed around the gorilla dolls making a pair of Negatones this time. The kids and adults quickly got into panic as the adults attempted to reach their kids.

Bassdrum: Now, feel the Melody of Sorrow!

The Negatones let loose the negative soundwave causing the others to collapse crying or mumbling despairing thoughts, even Ouji was affected by this as Siren took a step back at this.

The only ones not affected were Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Dan, who quickly headed off to find help as Blaze stood beside the Precure now as they glanced at him and nodded.

Hibiki: Bringing despair to these innocent children and ruined such a fun and happy recital...

Kanade: And making them sad...

Blaze: By making so much sorrow is...

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze: Unforgivable!

Hibiki and Kanade took out the Cure Module as Blaze drew his DreamBlade.

Hibiki and Kanade: Let's play! Precure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Melody and Rhythm: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Blaze: Let's go, girls!

The allied heroes jumped towards the two monsters as Melody punched one on the face and Rhythm punched the other making the two Negatones fall onto the ground but their squishy bodies allowed the hands to almost sink inside making the girls stuck as Blaze noticed and slashed the Negatone's arm trying to grab Rhythm.

Letting the girl go as as Melody pounded her way out of the grip of the other Negatone.

Our heroes quickly jumped back and ready to continue before a shadow began forming above them as Blaze noticed.

Blaze: Move!

The group split up, as the Two Negatones turned into rolling balls and began chasing after Melody and Rhythm, as Blaze trying to lure the Negatones.

Blaze: C'mon, you overgrown dolly monkey!

The Negatones caught the attention and starts to strike Blaze with their rolling balls attack. Blaze smirked as the plan worked, he began to slash the trees on both side. The tree slams into two Gorilla Negatones sending them crashing back stunning. Melody and Rhythm looked at Blaze as he grinned.

Blaze: Alright!

Melody: Thanks, Blaze!

Rhythm: You saved us again!

Blaze: *thumbs up* No problem.

Melody: Let's move now!

The Orange Fairy Tone moved beside Melody as did the Yellow Fairy Tone for Rhythm who nodded.

Rhythm: Alright!

She clapped twice while Melody snapped her fingers twice forming the energy notes which they brought together forming into their Berthier.

Melody: Let's play this Miraculous Melody! Miracle Berthier!

Rhythm: Let's play this Fantastic Rhythm! Fantastic Berthier!

The pair ready to end this.

Melody and Rhythm: Come out! Tone Ring!

They start to forming the Orange Ring around Melody and the Yellow Ring around Rhythm as they nodded together.

Melody and Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo!

The launching rings of Orange and Yellow Energy towards the two Gorilla Negatones stunning them as the two rings circled around them.

Melody and Rhythm: 3/4 Beat! 1! 2 and 3! Finale!

The two rings slammed into the gorillas purifying them of the Negatone energy as Hummy did the last part clapping her paws together forming a pink heart that touched the two dolls fixing the Notes and returned them to the fairy tones safely inside as Hummy smiles brightly as the nearby people were returning to normal, as the Precure glanced at each other and then Blaze, giving them a thumbs up. Bassdrum scowled at this and was about to leave before seeing Siren.

Siren: Bassdrum! How dare you disobey my orders!

Bassdrum: You're not the leader anymore, Siren.

Bassdrum vanished as Siren just looked in shock before quickly leaving the area too. Later, after things had calmed down, the girls and Blaze were saying goodbye to the kids, after that amusing Duo Gorilla stance from Hibiki and Kanade, the trio with Hummy in tow, headed down the streets near the beach.

Blaze: You both did great work with those kids.

Kanade: *smiled* Thank you, Blaze.

Hibiki suddenly got a thinking look on her face noticed by Kanade and Blaze.

Hibiki: Hey, Kanade...I really want to go play the piano now.

Kanade smiled and agreed as the pair glanced at Blaze.

Blaze: I can't play, but I'll gladly be an addition to your audience.

Hummy nodded with a Nya of agreement as the pair nodded.

Hibiki: Let's go!

The three of them headed to that old chapel as Hibiki and Kanade sat together infront of the piano and began performing a beautiful duet together as Blaze with Hummy and the Fairy Tones as the audience , just sat back and enjoyed the peaceful and happy melody the pair put on for them...

Blaze: (It's good to be normal...) *look up the sky* (Ellen...I'm gonna get you back, I promise.)

Blaze just smiled as the girls performed the piano duet beautifully as Hummy started to fell asleep on Blaze's lap, petting her softly.

A/N: Finally, chapter 7 is up! Siren was demoted as a leader and Bassdrum has took over her position. Blaze has started to worry about his own sister, what will he do? That'll have to wait. By now, stay tuned for chapter 8! R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 8: Silent Heroine! Enter Cure Muse!

In the clock tower at the very late night, Trio the Minor were currently chatting. Bassdrum putting down a jar with a good amount of Notes in it while Baritone and Falsetto stayed quiet for now as Bassdrum sighed.

Bassdrum: It seems we have about the same amount of Notes as the Precure and that Dream Traveler.

Baritone: But that boy doesn't stop helping the PreCures and attempted to stop us.

Bassdrum: Siren! Shouldn't you be planning how to get more Notes, or those brats will start getting ahead of us?

Siren, however, seemed distracted looking up at the Moon.

Voice: SIREN!

Mephisto appears on the mirror they used to talk with him, surprising Siren and nearly making her fall out of the tower.

Mephisto: It would seem you've fallen for some human boy!

Siren: What? That's absurd! Who told you such lies?

Mephisto: You are no longer the leader, Siren! Reflect on this!

Siren flinched before she headed out of the room ignoring the calls of Mephisto as she ran out of the tower and into the night of the town.

Bassdrum: Mephisto-sama, who shall become the new leader?

Mephisto: Hmmm...very well Bassdrum, you may be the leader.

Bassdrum: *grinned* Thank you, Mephisto-sama.

Mephisto: Now! I want you to gather more notes for me!

Mephisto vanished as Bassdrum laughed in joy at this.

Bassdrum: Yes! Siren's era is over! Now I am the leader!

Baritone and Falsetto: *in opera style* Leader!

For our young heroes, the next day was rather dull. There's no sign of Trio the Minor getting into trouble, so for now, our heroes were relaxing. Blaze calmly eating an ice cream cone as Hibiki was trying to compete with the Dream Traveler in eating, as Kanade sighed with a sweatdrop eating her own ice cream calmly while Hummy was licking the ice cream beside her.

Blaze: Hey girls...Doesn't it seem everyone's got some energy today?

Blaze finished his ice cream and win Hibiki's game, getting a defeated sigh from Hibiki.

Hibiki: I shall defeat you next time on my pride as a woman!

Blaze: *chuckled* Looking forward to it, Hibiki.

Kanade hearing Blaze's little question glanced around and saw many citizen were walking around with instruments or praticing.

Kanade: Yeah, you're right...what's going on? *spotted a poster* A Music Talent Show?

Ice cream store owner: That's right, a talent show is going to start in the square near the clock tower.

Kanade: Really?

Kanade glancing at Blaze and Hibiki who glanced back.

Blaze: Maybe you two should join in?

Hibiki: *finished her ice cream* Yeah! We'd win, no doubt, with a Piano Duet!

Kanade: *smiled* Yes! Our harmony is in top form!

The pair grinned calmly as Blaze watched this with Hummy as the Kitten and the Dream Traveler smiled and chuckled. Meanwhile, Siren pouted as she walked through an alleyway, part of her upset at how she was kicked off the leader position as she stamped the ground.

Siren: Grr...Bassdrum! Curse him and those Pretty Cure and that Dream Traveler! *paused* But, why...? Why are you standing on their side? Is that a reason you want to talk me out?

Siren was confused, she wants to know why Blaze was trying to get her and be reason with her. The next day, Hibiki and Kanade were looking around, admiring the amount of people having come to compete the talent show.

Hibiki: *nervous* Wow, look at all of these people.

Kanade: *nod* It almost looks like the whole town is here...

Hibiki: *nod* Yeah, it's a little scary...

Kanade: *smiled* Let's just do our best and we can win, no doubt.

Hibiki: *smiled* Yes! We'll do our best on our pride as women!

Voice: So, you're entering, too?

Hibiki and Kanade turned around to see Ako and Souta.

Hibiki: Oh. Ako, Souta. You're both entering?

Souta: Yeah! We're entering with our school.

Ako: They are, I'm not!

Souta: *looked at Ako* Come on, it's a class group, what's wrong with that?

Ako: It's voluntary, I'll pass.

Kanade: *looked at Ako* You don't hate music, do you, Ako-chan?

Ako: *sigh* So what're you two going to play?

Hibiki and Kanade: The piano.

Ako: Piano? Where?

Hibiki: AH! We forgot to get the piano!

Ako: Geez...I'm outta here...

Ako walked off as Souta chased after her.

Voice: You girls forget the piano?

Hibiki and Kanade turned to see Blaze arrived.

Kanade: Yeah...what are we going to do...?

Blaze: Huh? What's this about piano?

Hibiki: Yeah...we were up all night praticing the piano for this talent show...but we forget to get a Piano...all our training are going to waste...

Voice: Excuse me, are you looking for piano?

They turned around to see an elderly looking gentleman approached, surprising Hibiki and Kanade.

Gentleman: Well, I have one that should be easy to move here.

Hibiki: But we can't inconvenience you like that...

Blaze: *chuckled* It's no trouble, and I can help out with moving it.

Hibiki and Kanade smiled as some other nearby people offered their help to the pair. Few minutes later, it didn't take long for the piano to be brought to the town square awaiting for the contest to begin.

Hibiki and Kanade: *bow* Thank you, everyone.

Gentleman: It's no trouble, girls. Just play your best.

The elderly gentleman and the others went back to their devices, leaving the girls with Blaze.

Blaze: Well, girls. Looks like it's about to start.

Blaze watching the clock tower that was about to strike noon, just as the little band began playing. But despite this, no judge seemed to be around.

Hibiki: That's strange...no judge...

Blaze: I have a bad feeling about this...

Just then, a low almost minor tone began playing as the clock tower toy band's eyes began turning into demonic looking eyes and glowing a red/black aura suddenly causing the people around to begin crying and collapsing to their knees in sorrow as Blaze was digusted at this.

Familiar voice: Test, test...

A familiar tone is heard as Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze turned to the town square where they saw Trio the Minor together as Bassdrum holding the microphone.

Hibiki and Kanade: Trio the Minor!

Blaze: *gritted his teeth* I can't believe I couldn't guess this!

Bassdrum: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Music Talent Show! *Baritone and Falsetto followed*

Hibiki: So, you came to mess up the show!

Bassdrum: *chuckled* Wrong! This was all a lie and trap, so the Legendary notes that are scattered throughout the city can be gathered all at once and we can collected them all in one swoop!

Blaze: You idiots! All of those schemes is a load of scraps!

Bassdrum: Scraps? I'll show you who get scrapped! Come out! Negatone!

The black and red sound wave corrupted the two Notes turning them into the Cymbal Negatones. Now they growled at the enemies.

Bassdrum: Now we shall crush all three of you!

Now our heroes glared at their enemies.

Hibiki: Everyone was looking forward to this...

Kanade: And you dare to use their love for music and evil deeds...

Blaze: ...This is the last straw!

Hibiki and Kanade held out their transformation device as Dodo and Rere the two Fairy Tones joined with Hibiki and Kanade's Cure Modules while Blaze drew his DreamBlade.

Hibiki and Kanade: Let's Play Precure Modulation! *transformed into Cure Form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Melody and Rhythm: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure! *turned to Blaze* Are you ready, Blaze?

Blaze: Yeah! Let's rock!

The allied heroes starts to fight as Melody and Rhythm lunged at one Cymbal Negatone each while Blaze threw his shurikens on both sides.

Bassdrum: Take them out!

One of the Cymbal Negatone lunged at Hibiki who quickly kicked it away but it turned into a Cymbal like form and spun back towards her and she was just able to block a punch but was sent flying back as she shook her head and noticed the Negatone coming down with a chop with one of it's hands as she dodged to the side. Rhythm had just avoided one of the attacks of the other Negatone before noticing too late. It's punch attack sent her flying as she crashed into the ground as Hummy watched in worry before glancing at the toy band and quickly headed up the tower to try and stop it

Blaze looked at the PreCures worriedly as he clenched his DreamBlade tightly.

Blaze: Alright! I've had enough!

Blaze starts to use one of his Mana Power-Dash and Slash.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

Blaze slashed one of the Negatone but it parried his blow and sent him flying towards the wall near the PreCures. Blaze glared at the Negatones in his angry eyes. Meanwhile, Hummy tried to get to the toy band, but just as she made it the two other members of Trio the Minor caught her.

Bassdrum: Hmm...something is wrong here...why aren't the notes appearing...my plan is full proof...

Hummy: That's because the notes won't just appear if you gather people-nya!

Bassdrum: Negatone! Find the notes!

The two Negatones tried to headed out to find the notes but before they could, Melody and Rhythm blocked them by using two kicks to stop them but another double kick went wrong once their legs were grabbed by the arms of the Negatones which began spinning with speed tossing the pair right through the sign of the music talent show as the pair groaned trying to stand back up as the two Negatones stood at the attention and ready to finish them off.

Bassdrum: *smirked* Heh, this is fine...eliminating the Precure and the Dream Traveler will do just fine...

A small explosion could be seen as Blaze threw the kunai bombs towards the Negatones, he had enough of this.

Blaze: Alright...You forced me into this...!

Before Blaze could unleashed his another attack, a strange musical tone began playing stopping the Negatone from approaching as Blaze starts to look around.

Blaze: What was that?

Melody, Rhythm and Trio the Minor were confused as Hummy noticed something above them before wiggling out of the grip and escaped. Everyone quickly looked up and standing calmly on top of the small almost statue was a figure wearing a black with slight pink parts added in and a mask on though it had almost like hair extended as this strange figure just calmly played another tone on a...Cure Module?

Melody: Who is...?

Bassdrum: I don't know who you are but you're in the way! Get her, Negatone!

The two Negatones jumped to attack the woman who calmly opened her pink eyes and backflipped away landing on one of the roofs calmly dodging the Negatones' attack with ease, kicking the two away and landing with grace, not losing a step at all.

Blaze: Impressive...

The Masked Cure didn't stop either as she summoned a row of multi-coloured piano pieces, launching them at the Negatones, trapping them in a ball of the strange pieces.

Hummy: She stopped the Negatone-nya!

Blaze: Now's our chance! Go!

Melody and Rhythm: *nod* Right!

Rhythm quickly summoned her Fantastic Berthier as Fari the Yellow Fairy Tone landed in her slot on the device.

Rhythm: Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo! *launching her attack at the trapped Negatones* 3/4 Beat! 1! 2 and 3! Finale!

The Negatones were covered in an explosion of her magic as Hummy quickly changed the notes back to normal which were absorbed into the Fairy Tone for safety. Blaze approached the girls with a thumbs up as they glanced up at the Masked Cure before seeing a Dark Purple looking Fairy Tone.

Blaze: Who are you...?

Hummy: She's a PreCure-nya...

Purple Fairy Tone: We are Cure Muse-dodo.

Blaze: Cure Muse?

Melody: But anyway, you really saved us.

Purple Fairy Tone: We didn't save you, you were the ones who beat those monsters-dodo.

Hummy: Well, you're a PreCure, aren't you-nya? Are you an ally-nya?

Purple Fairy Tone: We're allies to no one-dodo.

Blaze: We're not talking to you, Fairy Tone. *point the Masked Cure* Her!

Purple Fairy Tone: I speak for her and what I said is what she said-dodo.

Blaze: What? Is she mute?

Melody: *gutted Blaze on his stomach* Blaze...

Blaze: What?

Cure Muse looked at Blaze in interest, who looked at them, before she calmly jumped away and out of sight as the girls and Blaze noticed the people starting to wake up from the effects of the Melody of Sorrow.

Blaze: Come on! You gotta transform back and check on everyone!

The girls nodded as they turned back to Hibiki and Kanade as Blaze stared at the sky.

Blaze: (Cure Muse, huh...?)

Meanwhile...

Bassdrum: Where is Siren?!

Trio the Minor returned to the tower later that night. No doubt, they're upset about their plan failed and Mephisto hadn't been happy about the plan and Cure Muse's arrival.

Falsetto: She hasn't been back yet...

Bassdrum: Heh...too convenient...she leaves and then this Cure Muse shows up...

Baritone: You think she is Siren?

Bassdrum: *nod* It's her way at getting back at me for taking the leader position from her...I know it!

Meanwhile, Siren was sleeping, having a strange dream about the past. It was Blaze in his younger days with baby Siren, slept peacefully in his basket as the child Blaze starts to gather many fruits from the trees. Suddenly, she woke up from the dream. Sweats appeared on her forehead like it was a nightmare.

Siren: That dream again...How? *stared at the sky* Is it good...to be back with him? ...I don't know...

A/N: That's chapter 8 to you! Woo, never thought I can bring my idea, but I'm gonna skip some episode to complete the story but I'm not gonna skip the episode that contains major plot and important scene. Anyway, the masked Cure Muse appeared. It's very funny that Blaze called Cure Muse a mute. Gutted by Hibiki. So I'll be making chapter 9 soon. See ya! R&R please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 9: Investigate Cure Muse's Identity! Learning New Powers!

Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade were started to think about Cure Muse's identity. If she was a PreCure, why did she hide her identity? What did she mean when she said she was not an ally? Right now, they decided to visit Otokichi and asked them about Cure Muse.

Blaze: Otokichi-san, have you ever heard about "Cure Muse"? We would like to know.

Hibiki: *nod* Yes, Otokichi-san. We must know about Cure Muse, she helped us to defeat the Negatone.

Kanade: Please, Otokichi-san. Perhaps you know who she is.

Otokichi starts to think for a while before he speak to the young heroes.

Otokichi: Cure Muse is also known as the "goddess of music". Some people in Major Land are heard about this Cure, lately.

Blaze: The goddess of music?

Otokichi: Yes, and her power was like playing the graceful music that no one can describe...

Kanade: So, do you know her identity is?

Otokichi: Hmm...I'm sorry, children. But I do not know who she is right now.

Hibiki: It's all right. I guess we'll find out sooner or later.

Otokichi: *smiled warmly* Perhaps...

Blaze: We must be going now, it's getting late.

Hibiki: Oh, right!

Kanade: *bow* Thanks for your hospitality, Otokichi-san.

Otokichi: Take care of yourselves, youngsters.

Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade waved goodbye to Otokichi as they walked back to their respective home. Somehow, Blaze started to think about Cure Muse but sometimes, that question puzzled him.

Hibiki: Hmm? Blaze, what's wrong?

Blaze: Oh, I was thinking about that Cure Muse. But, what that Fairy Tone that sided with that Cure said doesn't make sense...

Kanade: Such as?

Blaze: "We're allies to no one." Huh, they must be lone wolves or something.

Hibiki: Well, we can't just sit around and think.

Blaze: But how can we find out?

Kanade: I don't know, but we'll figure it out somehow.

Blaze: Hey, why don't we spread out and look for everyone?

Hibiki, Kanade: Huh?

Blaze: Here's a plan. Hibiki, Kanade. You girls gotta head to school tomorrow, right?

Hibiki and Kanade: *nod* Yeah?

Blaze: Good! Alright, listen. Hibiki, if you're having a PE session, check everyone around.

Hibiki: Okay!

Blaze: *turn to Kanade* Kanade, that's same goes to you. If you're in the Sweet Clubs, be sure to have a spot check.

Kanade: *nod* I understand.

Hibiki: Then what about you?

Blaze: I'm gonna check around the street. See if someone IS Cure Muse. What's more, we better keep an eye on Trio the Minor. So, don't let your guard down.

Hibiki and Kanade: Right!

The next day. Somewhere on the street of Kanon Town, Hummy walked around to find something reflective. Then she found the window that was completely reflective and jumped in front of it.

Hummy: Your Majesty! Hummy's here-nya!

Suddenly, the image of Queen Arphodite appeared in the window.

Hummy: Your Majesty, do you know about Cure Muse-nya?

Arphodite: Cure Muse...hmm...no, I'm sorry. I never heard about Cure Muse nor do I know about her identity.

Hummy: *dissapointed* Oh...that's okay-nya. Guess I'll go look for the information myself-nya!

Arphodite: Wait, Hummy.

Hummy: What is it-nya?

Arphodite: I guess I knew who she is, but you should keep this between us.

Hummy: Anything-nya!

Meanwhile, Trio the Minor are having a big problem about the appearance of Cure Muse.

Bassdrum: There is no doubt about this! Siren is Cure Muse!

Baritone: But, we do not have any evidence that she was Cure Muse.

Bassdrum: What makes you think about it?

Mephisto: Bassdrum. What Baritone just said does make sense. Although we do not know who is this Cure Muse, but I'm not pretty sure that she is Siren.

Bassdrum: Grr...All our efforts! If she is Siren, I'll deal with her personally and then her brother!

Mephisto: Hmm...Cure Muse... Bassdrum, see if this Cure Muse does appeared if you put the rampage. I'm curious to see what's her power is in her sleeves.

Bassdrum: Yes! Mephisto-sama!

Back at the street, Hummy was looking for Siren as she wants to know if she is Cure Muse by her shapeshifting power. But she couldn't found her, even at the alleyway.

Hummy: That's strange, Siren always can be found at the alleyway-nya...

Hummy continue to look for Siren, as she wished to find out Cure Muse's true identity. At Private Aria Academy, Hibiki and her friends compete the volleyball game. Normally, Hibiki was the pro at every sports, but she fell down as she was slipped on the floor. Just as the ball hit the floor, one of Hibiki's close friend, Waon, comes in front of Hibiki and stiked the ball back with her agility, scored the game again. Hibiki stared in awe as the game ends.

Hibiki look for Waon as if she wants to know if her friend is Cure Muse.

Hibiki: Hey, Waon!

Waon: Hmm? Oh, hey! Hibiki! What's up?

Hibiki: Uhh...I was just wondering...if you were in the Music Talent Show that day?

Waon: Well, yeah! Why are you asking me?

Hibiki: *smiled sheepishly* No reason. I just want to ask, that's all.

Waon: Oh, okay.

Hibiki leaved Waon as she wondered if her friend is Cure Muse.

Hibiki: (If Waon is Cure Muse then...Argh! I couldn't think about it!)

At the Sweet Clubs, Kanade fixed on the Sweet Clubs president, Seika, who's also one of Kanade's close friend. Now, they're currently baking some cakes.

Seika: Wow, Kanade! You're baking skills look really great!

Kanade: *smiled* Thanks, Seika!

Just then, Kanade remembered something that she must know.

Kanade: Hey, Seika. Do you still remember about the Music Talent Show?

Seika: Of course I do. Uhhh, why are you asking me about the Music Talent Show?

Kanade: Oh, nothing...

Seika: *smiled* I see. Well, let's continue on our cake.

Kanade: Okay.

Kanade starts to think as she continued to bake the cake with Seika.

Kanade: (I don't know about this but...if Seika is Cure Muse, then...)

Meanwhile, Blaze is walking down the main street and start investigating about Cure Muse. He needs the information and some clues so that he can find out Cure Muse's true identity.

Blaze: No clue...Ngh! Just who is this Cure Muse, anyway?

Blaze stared at the clouds as he wondered what is Cure Muse's purpose.

Blaze: (Either way, I'm gonna find out! But first, I need the PreCures' help.)

Hibiki and Kanade are started to wondering if their close friend is Cure Muse. They couldn't figure it out and doesn't provide any answers. Back to Blaze, he was on the way to find Hibiki and Kanade. Terribly, he was started to think who's this Cure Muse. As he think even more, he was frustrated.

Blaze: UNGAAAH! I can't think anymore!

Voice: What are you shouting about, Blaze?

Blaze turned around to see Hibiki and Kanade.

Blaze: *smiled sheepishly* Oh, hey! Girls! So, uhh...how's it going...?

Hibiki: *shook her head* Nope. We have no clue.

Kanade: So...why are you shouting?

Blaze: *shocked* Well...I just can't think who is Cure Muse...It pressurized me.

Hibiki: Us too. And we don't have a clue now.

Our heroes sighed in disappointment at they couldn't find a clue about Cure Muse. Meanwhile, Trio the Minor are having the same problem about Cure Muse and need to find out her identity.

Bassdrum, as agressive as he is, still think that Siren was Cure Muse, others are disagreed. Unfortunately for them, Siren was nowhere to be found and they have no clue. Then, they found Hummy, who is still looking for Siren.

Bassdrum: I didn't expect to see you here.

Hummy: *shocked* Nyapu! Trio the Minor!

Unexpectedly, Trio the Minor are sigh in dissapointed. Hummy was confused.

Hummy: Why are you sighing-nya?

Falsetto: We couldn't find Siren nor did we found a single clue about Cure Muse's identity.

Baritone: And Bassdrum still think that Siren is Cure Muse.

Bassdrum: Of course I DO agreed that Siren was Cure Muse!

Falsetto: *sigh* Do you know where she is?

Hummy: Nope. No clue-nya.

Falsetto: *sigh* Neither are we.

Baritone: Bassdrum always think that Siren was Cure Muse, but we disagreed.

Bassdrum: *glared at Baritone* What did you say?

Baritone: I said we disagreed that Siren was Cure Muse. Yet you approved that she is.

Bassdrum: You said you disagreed with my thoughts?!

Baritone: I didn't said so! But we don't have any proof that she is Cure Muse!

Bassdrum: Why you!

Bassdrum and Baritone starts to argue as Falsetto sighed in disappointment and Hummy just stare and then leave. As they continued to argue, they spotted a car parked nearby. As they inspected, they spotted a note residing in a car. But, Bassdrum and Baritone starts to fight over and Falsetto only just stare and watch. Finally, Bassdrum pushed Baritone aside as he had enough of this argument.

Bassdrum: I'll teach you some manners later, Baritone! Come out, Negatone!

The negative soundwave corrupted the Note as it became the Car Negatone. Bassdrum smirked at his idea.

Bassdrum: Now, go spread the Melody of Sorrow around the area!

Hummy was walking back to find Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze. As she looked behind, it was Negatone which is now sending the Melody of Sorrow around the area with it's horn.

Hummy: Nyapu! It's the Negatone-nya! I better find them-nya!

Back to Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade, they're starting to brainstorm. But so far, they didn't receive a single clue yet.

Hummy: Hibiki! Kanade! Blaze!

They turned around to see Hummy running panicking.

Blaze: What is it? What's wrong?

Hummy: The Negatone has appeared-nya!

Hibiki and Kanade: What!?

Blaze: Where is it?!

Suddenly, they heard an obnoxious sound. They found the Car Negatone, playing the Melody of Sorrow with it's horn.

Blaze: If that thing let loose, it'll be more trouble! *draw his DreamBlade* C'mon, girls!

Hibiki and Kanade: *nod* Right! *took out the Cure Modules* Let's play! Precure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Melody and Rhythm: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure! *look at Blaze* We're ready, Blaze!

Blaze: Alright! Let's rock!

They stand in front of the Negatone and starts to attack. Blaze attempted to slash the Negatone but it's speed starts to ram him so Blaze decided to dodge it's attack.

Melody: Rhythm! Let's use the Berthier!

Rhythm: *nod* Okay!

Melody: Let's play this Miraculous Melody! Miracle Berthier!

Rhythm: Let's play this Fantastic Rhythm! Fantastic Berthier!

The pair readied their Berthier as they started to form the Tone Ring.

Melody and Rhythm: Come out! Tone Ring!

They start to forming the Orange Ring around Melody and the Yellow Ring around Rhythm as they nodded together.

Melody and Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo!

The launching rings of Orange and Yellow Energy towards the Car Negatone but it repelled with a single smash. Much to the heroes' shock.

Melody: What?!

Rhythm: It repelled?!

Blaze: I don't believe it!

The Negatone starts to ram the heroes with it's speed. Melody and Rhythm screamed as they tugged Blaze's arm.

Blaze: Not good!

Just as they braced themselves, Cure Muse made an appearance again. Kicking back the rushing Negatone. Blaze was surprised at Cure Muse sudden appearance.

Blaze: Hey, Cures! It's that masked Cure again!

Melody and Rhythm released their tug at Blaze's arm, as they were shocked at their sudden appearance. Just then, Trio the Minor appeared, as Bassdrum glared at Cure Muse.

Bassdrum: I knew you will appeared...!

Blaze helped Melody and Rhythm get back on their feet. Then stared at Cure Muse.

Blaze: Did you come and help us?

Dodory: We do but yet we don't-dodo.

Blaze: What are you talking about?

Suddenly, they heard a motor sound. It was the Car Negatone, now at full speed.

Blaze: How in the world do we stop that Nega-Moron?

Dodory: Melody, Rhythm. Separate the Belthier-dodo.

Melody and Rhythm: Huh?

Blaze: Like how?

Dodory: Just separate it-dodo.

Melody and Rhythm are attempted to separate their Belthier as Blaze threw some shurikens to stop the Negatone. But their Belthier didn't work.

Melody: Umm...they look like a single-handed weapon. I couldn't handle it.

Dodory: Just twist the Belthier and it might work-dodo!

Rhythm: Like...this?

Melody and Rhythm twisted their Belthier as they do, their Belthier split into two as our heroes was surprised.

Blaze: Woah!

Melody: Wow! They do separate it!

Rhythm: But...how do we use it?

Dodory: You can now use your new power-dodo!

The Car Negatone was now at the close distance to ram our heroes as Melody and Rhythm tested out their new power.

Melody: Come here, Dory!

Melody then shakes the two halves, one by one, and proceeds to shake them at the same time, creating many Treble Clefs, diamonds, eighth notes, and other musical symbols. Melody then crosses the two halves of her Belltier across her chest again, and they emit light.

Melody: The overflowing melody's miracle session! Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio!

She calls out her attack, and then the heads of each half burst into flames. She draws a giant heart with them, one half pink and the other orange, and then launches it at the enemy. Now, it's Rhythm's turn.

Rhythm: Come, Rery!

Rhythm then shakes the two halves, one by one, and proceeds to shake them at the same time, creating many stars, flats, quarter notes, and other musical symbols. Rhythm then crosses the two halves of her Belltier across her chest again, and they emit light.

Rhythm: The bursting rhythm's fantastic session! Pretty Cure Fantastic Piacere!

She calls out her attack, and then the heads of each half burst into flames. She draws a giant heart with them, one side white and the other side yellow, and then launches it at the enemy.

Melody and Rhythm: 3/4 beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

They successfully defeated the Negatone and returned it to its original form, while Hummy captured the musical note. Blaze was surprised at their new attacks as he smiled in joy.

Blaze: Oh, man! This is awesome!

Cure Muse was about to leave when Melody and Rhythm called out to her.

Melody and Rhythm: Wait!

Cure Muse turned around to face Blaze and the PreCures.

Dodory: Is there anything you want-dodo?

Melody: Will you join us?

Rhythm: We need an ally like you, other than Blaze.

Cure Muse turned around as a sign of decline.

Dodory: I'm afraid we can't-dodo. Like we said, we're allies to no one-dodo.

As she left, Bassdrum glared angrily at Cure Muse.

Bassdrum: Grr...you will pay for this,...Siren!

Blaze: *turn around and shocked* What?!

Melody and Rhythm turned around as well as they were shocked at what Bassdrum has spoken.

Bassdrum: Does it surprise you, boy? That Cure Muse, I'm pretty sure she is your sister. If not, why is she helping you, a beloved big brother?

Trio the Minor fled away the scene, leaving the heroes in confusion.

Blaze: That masked Cure was actually little sis'? How is it possible...?

Melody: I don't know but there's no way Siren was Cure Muse.

Rhythm: *worried* Blaze...

Blaze: That wasn't possible...I didn't sense her potential as the PreCure. That's absurd!

Melody: What you said is...

Rhythm: ...Bassdrum was speaking nonsense?

Blaze: Perhaps... but we're gonna find out!

Blaze clenched his fist as he stared at the sky, he and the PreCures needs to find an answer about Cure Muse whether that she is Siren or not.

A/N: Another chapter was added! Wow, didn't it surprise or not? Bassdrum was arguing with Baritone. But who is Cure Muse anyway? Well, you already know, right or is it? Don't give any spoilers, okay? I'm not done yet. Another battle will begin in chapter 10! Don't miss it! R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler  
Chapter 10: Unbelieveable Past

After hearing Bassdrum call Cure Muse by the name of Siren, Hummy strongly wished for it to be true. But Blaze denied that Cure Muse was his little sister, as he wants to find out. Hibiki and Kanade are starting to concerned Blaze, but as rash as he was, Blaze needs to uncovered the truth, but now hushed by Hibiki's stern words.

Hibiki: Blaze, I know you wanna find out. But this is dangerous, you can't go out without thinking the consequences!  
Blaze: I know! But I must find out.  
Kanade: But Bassdrum does called Cure Muse "Siren".  
Blaze: That's not true! She doesn't have that kind of power. Cure Muse's power was more pure and elegant, I'm sure of it.  
Hummy: But I do believed Siren was Cure Muse-nya!  
Blaze: How can you be so sure?

Hummy was silent as Blaze asked her. Meanwhile, Siren returned to the clock tower. As if she was expected, Bassdrum has arrived, as his look was not very satisfied.

Bassdrum: Siren! You're making our plan worse!  
Siren: What are you talking about?  
Bassdrum: Don't try to excuse! I have a question and you must answer, are you Cure Muse?

Siren was shocked at hearing about a Cure called Cure Muse, but she doesn't seems to ring a bell.

Siren: I never heard of that Cure.  
Bassdrum: *angered* Don't you lie to me! I knew you are!  
Siren: *angered* Do you have any proof?! What makes you think I WAS one of the Cures?

Bassdrum paused at wondering what he was asking about as Siren turned around.

Siren: I bet you accused me and starts to making yourself arrogant, Bassdrum. And I had enough of you, I'm out of here!

Siren left the clock tower along with her belongings as Bassdrum could only watch her leave. As far as Siren goes, she saw Hummy. As Hummy turned around, she saw Siren as she quickly approached her.

Hummy: Siren!  
Siren: Hummy? What are you doing here?  
Hummy: Blaze and I were looking for you but I found you first-nya?  
Siren: ...you and him?  
Hummy: That's right-nya! And...*noticed the bundle that Siren carried* what are you carrying your belongings-nya?  
Siren: I'm leaving...  
Hummy: *surprised* Nya-pu! You're leaving-nya?  
Siren: That's right. I can't stand them anymore!  
Hummy: ...Oh. Uh, Siren. Can I ask you a question-nya?  
Siren: What is it? Talk.  
Hummy: Siren, are you Cure Muse-nya?  
Siren: *annoyed* Not this again...  
Hummy: Siren, are you-  
Siren: No! I'm not! And I don't have that kind of power! I'm the songstress of the Melody of Sorrow, nothing more.  
Hummy: Siren...

Just then, Hummy and Siren got into a misunderstanding with a local boss cat, causing them to panic. In the chaos, Siren dropped the bundle she was carrying with her. As they lost it, Hummy found the bundle that Siren carried with her. Without a second thought, she take it and decided to show it to our heroes. Later in the park, Hummy, Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade unravelled the bundle that Siren dropped, then they found the musical note which is very strange to Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade.

Blaze: Hey, Hummy. What's this? *showed Hummy the musical note*  
Hummy: Oh, that? That was the musical note that I cherished the most-nya.  
Hibiki: Cherished the most?  
Hummy: It was the past memories between me...and Siren-nya.

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze were surprised. They didn't expect Hummy knew Siren a long time ago.

Kanade: You and Siren...  
Blaze: Are childhood friends? ...I didn't know that!  
Hummy: Blaze, I knew it's hard. But it was true that we met Siren when we were little kittens-nya.  
Blaze: ...Little kittens?  
Hummy: Yep! It was a long story-nya...

*flashback*

Hummy: *narrating* Me and Siren were in Major Land-nya. That's right, Siren was actually came from Major Land-nya.

Now we see the young Hummy and the young Siren in Major Land.

Hummy: *narrating* Every year, Siren was the fairy chosen to sing the Melody of Happiness and we were actually good friends-nya.  
Young Hummy: Siren!

Young Siren turned around to see the young Hummy.

Young Siren: *smiled* Ah, Hummy!  
Young Hummy: Let's do the best together to Sing the Melody of Happiness-nya!  
Young Siren: *nod* Yes! We'll do it together!  
Young Hummy: I'm so excited about the contest-nya!  
Young Siren: Me, too!  
Hummy: *narrating* That is how we practice on our own way for the contest of the Melody of Happiness regulary in Major Land-nya. But, I met a fairy who gave me the musical note, which was a sham, named Diva. Yes, I was being fooled by Diva-nya. When Siren realized this, she gave me the real musical note-nya. On that day comes, the contest begin.

Now it shows the day of the contest in Major Land.

Hummy: *narrating* I was no nervous-nya. Just then, Siren encouraged me and I kept myself calm. Then convinced myself that I can do it. Right then, it was my turn-nya...

Hummy is singing the Melody of Happiness splendidly.

Hummy: *narrating* I never thought I was so great-nya. As the results, Queen Aphrodite has chosen me to sing the Melody of Happiness-nya. But, Siren...she was regretted. Regretted to pass her musical note to me-nya. But, I always give Siren credits, she encouraged me with love and care. and she was the reason that I sing so well-nya...She's always my best friend and always will-nya.

*flashback end*

Hummy: That was when Siren left the Major Land to Minor Land...when...  
Blaze: ...When she became Mephisto's subordinate.

Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy turned to Blaze as they stared at him.

Hibiki: How did you know...?  
Blaze: I found Si-Ellen ever since I was a child. That's right, a mere child. And Ellen, she's a baby cat.

*flashback*

Now we see the young Blaze training in the forest.

Blaze: *narrating* It was a tough day for my ninja traning. It was tough, but I guess it was worth to train...and my arsenals was pretty tough to use. Until my training sessions is finished, I was on the way back home, that's when I saw something unbelievable.

A glimpse of light shone through the young Blaze as he looked around the forest and he founded a small basket. It was the young Siren. Much to Blaze's shock.

Blaze: *narrating* It was the time I found Ellen, as a baby cat, in the forest and I saw this letter, written in a language that I can't read. It was from Major Land. As I look at her, she was adorable...So I decided to adopt her.

The scene took place as the young Blaze taking care of young Siren.

Blaze: *narrating* It was the time I found out this letter was attached to the name that she was being called.

The letter dropped as the young Blaze dusted off, the letter revealed the words that he can understand-labelled "Siren".

Blaze: *narrating* That's how I named her "Siren". I was starting to go on a journey with her to learn the mastery of the ninja way, so I brought her along. I can't just leave her alone. But on the midst of the journey, we're in trouble...

A strong storm blew the young Blaze as the basket inside was the young Siren, sleeping, blown off from the young Blaze as he tried to catch it but missed.

Young Blaze: SIREN!  
Blaze: *narrating* That time, the dimensional rift has opened from the storm. It was a portal to Major Land. Ellen was blown back to her home world as I was crying real hard. Like my heart was wounded.

The young Blaze shouted as he was crying.

*flashback ended*

Blaze: That's the reason why I must find her. I blamed myself for not watch over her.

Blaze looked at Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy. They were crying.

Blaze: ...Why are you crying?  
Hibiki: I never thought you and Siren were separated ever since you're so young.  
Kanade: It was a touching story...you're sweet, Blaze...  
Hummy: You found Siren and then you met me-nya.  
Blaze: Hey, chill. I haven't finished up that part.

Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy wiping out their tears as they continued to listen.

Kanade: So,...why is she became evil?  
Blaze: ...When she arrived in Minor Land, she started to pledge Mephisto for loyalty. At the same time, she was converted to evil. But in reality, she was brainwashed...  
Hibiki: *shocked* What?!  
Kanade: *shocked* Brainwashed? Are you sure?  
Hummy: He's right-nya.

They turned to Hummy, who wasn't actually surprised.

Hibiki: You knew about that, too?  
Hummy: *nod* That's right. The reasons that Siren was evil is being brainwashed-nya.  
Kanade: Like how? Melody of Sorrow?  
Blaze: No.

Now they turned to Blaze.

Kanade: Then what is it?  
Blaze: It was the evil noise that came from the diabolical earphone or some such.  
Hibiki: Earphone?  
Blaze: *nod* That's right. According to the sources, it contains negative energy that amplifies evil power, forged with hatred.  
Kanade: I can't believe it. How could they used such a thing?  
Voice: It was all Mephisto-sama's legacy.

Our heroes turned around to see Bassdrum, holding the belongings. They turned to look, the bundle is gone and then back at him.

Blaze: *glared* What are you planning to do, you fatso?  
Bassdrum: What I was planning? To see your sister's belonging. See if there is a note or not. *chuckled*  
Hibiki: That was a low, dirty trick!  
Kanade: We won't let you!

Bassdrum smirked before he noticed a note inside resides the musical score.

Bassdrum: Let's see if THIS is low to you! Come out, Negatone!

The negative wave corrupted the note and turned into the Score Negatone. Blaze drew his DreamBlade as Hibiki and Kanade took out her Cure Module.

Blaze: You're gonna pay for this! Get ready, team!  
Hibiki and Kanade: Ready! Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*  
Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!  
Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!  
Melody and Rhythm: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure! *look at Blaze* Blaze!  
Blaze: Got it!

Blaze and the PreCures are ready to fight the Negatone. But at the same time, Siren appeared in her human form, Ellen. Siren starts to attacked the allied heroes with her charged projectile. Blaze and Rhythm noticed first as they knew it was too late to dodge. Luckily, the masked Cure Muse appeared and protected our heroes from Siren's attack. Blaze landed beside the Cure Muse.

Blaze: Thanks, Muse.  
Dodory: No need to thank us-dodo.

Blaze and Cure Muse turned to face Siren as she glared at them.

Siren: So, that's Cure Muse. I didn't believed that...  
Blaze: And I was right, you're not a Cure.  
Siren: Of course I'm not. I'm the diva of the Minor Land, songstress of the Melody of Sorrow.  
Blaze: Heheheheh. Nice slogan, sis.  
Siren: I supposed we should get down to our last business.  
Blaze: You're right. *turned to masked Cure Muse* Muse, you stay outta this. This is our matters.

Masked Cure nodded in response as she went to help Melody and Rhythm as Blaze turned to face Siren.

Blaze: Well, since that masked heroine is gone. *pointed his DreamBlade towards Siren* I'm sure you have time for one more game... right?  
Siren: Why not? This is our business, personal business. *energy flowed onto her arms* I will love to see if the results is different.  
Blaze: So, you wish to get back your dignity as a diva, huh? *smiled* Okay, sis. Come and get me, if you can.

Blaze and Siren clashed onto each other as Blaze starts to slash her but missed as she fired many shockwaves towards Blaze as he jumped and swung his DreamBlade onto the ground. But Siren dodged and kicked his back, causing him to fell down.

Blaze: ...Impressive. You improved.  
Siren: I was just getting started...  
Blaze: So am I. Come!

Back to Melody, Rhythm and Muse. They defeated the Negatone easily thanks to the masked Cure Muse's help.

Melody: Alright! Time to finish this!

By now, Melody starts to performed Miracle Heart Arpeggio.

Melody: Come here, Dory! The overflowing melody's miracle session! Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio!

The Miracle Heart Arpeggio launches at the Negatone.

Melody: 3/4 beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

She defeated the Negatone and returned it to its original form, while Hummy captured the musical note. Melody and Rhythm smiled before she noticed Muse was watching Blaze fighting against his own sister as Melody and Rhythm watched the battle. Back to Blaze, Blaze fought Siren with his might as he was smirking.

Blaze: I was very happy to see that you're strong enough.  
Siren: So am I. Your journey gives you strength to carry on. But I'm afraid I must end this!

Siren channeled the negative energy flowing her projectiles then fired at Blaze.

Blaze: Nice trick, Ellen. But...not enough!

Blaze readied his DreamBlade as the sword glowed brightly to perform his Mana Power-Gaia Nova.

Blaze: Gaia Nova!

Blaze fired the Gaia Nova, the swirling light blasted the corrupted projectiles and caught Siren in a blast. A direct hit.

Siren: Ugh! *knelt down* I didn't see this coming...  
Blaze: Give up! We can't fight like this!  
Siren: I won't! Not until I have my dignity back!  
Blaze: You never give up, do you?

Blaze and Siren clashed each other as they parried the blows from each other. Blaze starts to think if this fight can end.

Blaze: (If this senseless fight continues, it'll be outta hand.)

Blaze didn't noticed as Siren kicked his chin as he held it painfully.

Blaze: Nice kick but not likely.

Blaze readied his DreamBlade as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword. Ready to perform his next Limit Break-Avalon's Blade.

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Blaze swung his DreamBlade downwards as the blast rushed it's way. Siren dodged the attack but the energy blast caught her. Grabbing her arms.

Siren: How can this be?! Why is it that your power become even stronger?!  
Blaze: Because I was harmonized.  
Siren: ...what?  
Blaze: You heard me, harmonized. I was harmonized by Melody, Rhythm, Hummy and the others. That gives me strength to carry on.  
Siren: *gritted her teeth* This isn't over yet, brother. I'll make sure this harmonizing power will end!

Siren fled the scene as Bassdrum watched the battle closely.

Bassdrum: ...Perhaps I was wrong...Siren is not Cure Muse...But my plan was foiled!

Bassdrum fled as well. Blaze was staring at the sky as he wondered when she can turn back.

Melody and Rhythm: Blaze!

Blaze turned around to see Melody, Rhythm and Hummy.

Blaze: Hey, Cures.  
Melody: Glad to see you're okay.  
Rhythm: And...we saw the truth. You're right.  
Blaze: Huh?  
Hummy: Siren is not Cure Muse but someone else-nya.  
Blaze: *paused then smiled* Glad to know...  
Melody: So...what are we gonna do now?  
Blaze: I don't know...*stared at the sky* But I'm sure this case will be over, definitely!

Melody and Rhythm nodded as our heroes stared at the sky that one day, Siren will turned back her ways, release her from the curse.

A/N: Chapter 10 is up! Yeah! Round 2 battle between Blaze and Siren again! Now the truth is up, Siren was NOT Cure Muse but someone else. The next chapter is the real one. Which is Cure Beat appearance. Dear viewers, stay tuned to Chapter 11! Comments please. And NO FLAMES because this is my first fanfic, so please respect me, just a little.


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 11-1: Playing the Soulful Tune! Enter Cure Beat! Part 1

Unfortunately for our heroes, Siren has successfully tricked Hummy by stealing all the legendary notes and the fairy tones. Leaving Hibiki and Kanade unable to transformed into PreCure.

Now, Siren brought all the notes into Minor Land. Mephisto seemed satisfied that his plans come into motion.

Mephisto: Well done, Siren. Without a doubt, you won't betray us. My guess is right, you're not Cure Muse. Now, we can performed the Melody of Sorrow all over the world!

Siren: Thank you, Mephisto-sama!

Mephisto: Now then, Dream Traveler. Let's see if you can stop us this time.

Mephisto laughed evily as Siren starts to waver about her brother, Blaze. She knew the PreCures will rely on him if they can't fight. Now to our heroes, Blaze was blaming Hummy for being so gullible.

They were worried if the Melody of Sorrow is completed, every world will turn into a living hell.

Blaze: Ngh! *hammered his fist into table* If you weren't so gullible, Hummy, they wouldn't turn those scores into Melody of Sorrow.

Kanade: Blaze, calm down. Things has happened by now.

Blaze: How can I be that calm? After all that happened.

Hibiki: Well, we can't just sit and watch to see if the Melody of Sorrow is completed.

Kanade: But we can't transform without the fairy tone...

Hibiki: But how can we stop them?

Blaze: I'll do it...

Hibiki and Kanade turned to see Blaze in his determined eyes.

Hibiki and Kanade: Huh?

Blaze: I'll go and stop them, whatever the cost.

Hummy: Nya-pu! *jumped and face Blaze* You can't go alone-nya! It's dangerous-nya!

Blaze: *glared* After all you've done and being so gullible, I'm gonna reverse it!

Hummy: Ok! I'm sorry-nya!

Blaze: Sorry doesn't repair anything!

Hummy: But you can't just fight-nya!

Blaze: Why not? After I take care of Ellen, I'll take on those Nega-Scums! And then get all the notes, rearrange, and release the fairy tones. Complete the Melody of Happiness!

Hibiki: *facing Blaze* Look, Blaze. I know you want to stop but Hummy's right! You can't go there alone!

Blaze: You've lost the power to transform. How can you expect to stop them without powers and the fairy tones?

Kanade: Well...*kept silent*

Blaze: Huh! Just as I thought...

Hummy: But even we didn't have any power, there's one way to win-nya!

Blaze: *facing Hummy* Such as?

Hummy: Believe in Siren-nya.

Blaze: Believe...?

Hummy nodded in response. Just then, the image of Queen Aphrodite appeared in front of them.

Hummy: Nyapu! Your majesty-nya!

Hibiki: Majesty?

Queen Aphrodite greeted the girls and Blaze with her warm smile.

Aphrodite: Greetings, PreCure. *turn to Blaze* And you too, Dream Traveler.

Blaze: *surprised* How did you know I was the Dream Traveler?

Aphrodite: I watched your battle closely. And you helped the PreCures all the time. That is why you held an extraordinary power within you...

Blaze: My...power?

Aphrodite: Yes...And I can tell that you want to stop the Melody of Sorrow.

Hibiki: Your Majesty. We lost our power to transform because Siren has stolen the fairy tones.

Kanade: And we can't fight like this. All we can do is to rely on Blaze's power.

Aphrodite: *turn to Hummy* Hummy, what will you do if the PreCures lost their power?

Hummy: I should say I believed in Siren-nya!

Blaze: *facepalmed* Not again...

Aphrodite: ...I believed so.

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze were shocked at what the Queen of Major Land has spoken.

Hibiki: What?

Kanade: Believed in Siren?

Blaze: Will it work?

Aphrodite: As long as Hummy continued to believe, Siren's heart would return to its old self. *turn to Blaze, smiled* What do you say, Traveler? Do you believe in your sister?

Blaze: *paused then nod* I...believed in her, as always. And my wish is to bring her back to her kind, loving self.

Hummy: Nyapu, Blaze! We're harmonized-nya!

Blaze: *smiled* Well, it's worth a shot!

Hibiki and Kanade glanced at each other and nod as they would agreed that they believed that Blaze and Hummy would bring her back to normal. Meanwhile, at the clock tower in Kanon Town, a weird stage was set up in front of the clock tower for Siren to perform the Melody of Sorrow. It was Mephisto, who decided to use this stage for his schemes to fulfil.

Mephisto: Yes, with the Melody of Sorrow, everything will turn into sadness and sorrow, no joy will come to this world!

On the other side, Hummy remained in the forest where she had sang with Siren, continuing to sing to reach Siren's heart. Now the scene cut to Minor Land, Siren was also getting ready for the concert.

Fairy Tone: Siren! I heard what Hummy has told you from her heart! She understand your feelings!

Siren: Enough! I already hate Hummy as I hate the PreCures and the Dream Traveler!

Fairy Tone: But Hummy doesn't hate you! Your brother doesn't hate you! They loved you!

Siren: ...Love?

Fairy Tone: Yes! Think about it!

Siren left without a word. Back in Kanon Town, the stage was set for Siren to sing the Melody of Sorrow. All the people at the scene just stared in wonder. Hibiki, Kanade, and Blaze rushed to the scene as they saw this wierd stage is set.

Mephisto: At last! Now I can use Siren to let her sing the Melody of Sorrow! *chuckled* Now, no one can stop us!

Voice: We won't let you get away with this, Mephisto!

Mephisto turned around to see Blaze, and then Hibiki and Kanade.

Mephisto: ...The Dream Traveler. We met at last!

Blaze: What are you planning to do?

Mephisto: Planning? Heheheh, nothing more than perform this Melody of Sorrow.

Hibiki: Melody of Sorrow?

Kanade: It's...completed?

Mephisto: Yes, to turn people happiness into sorrow. This is what I wished to perform. So I decided to use Siren, my only diva in Minor Land to sing this melody. I'll drown every world into the seas of sorrows! *laugh evily*

Blaze: *clenched his fist* You're gonna pay for what you've done! *attempted to drew his DreamBlade*

Mephisto: You think you can stop me alone?

Suddenly, Mephisto captured Hummy, with the corrupted earphone on her ears. They were shocked at what Mephisto did.

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze: Hummy!

Mephisto: Don't try to move! If you do, your friend is finished!

Blaze: *glared at Mephisto angrily* You scum! Attempted to use this dirty trick in your sleeves!

Our heroes are now hesitated at what are they going to do. Mephisto placed Hummy on top of the clock tower. Just then, Siren appeared on the stage. Much to Blaze's shock.

Blaze: Sis?!

Mephisto: *chuckled evily* Well, well, well. Looks like our diva's audience is not just the PreCures but...her brother.

Blaze: You attempted to use my sister to sing that obnoxious song?!

Mephisto: You put the wrong word, Dream Traveler. You can only said it's called the new experience of the melody. *laugh evily*

Blaze: *angered* Why you!

Our heroes could only just watch as Siren was prepared to sing the Melody of Sorrow. Before she started, she heard Hummy's voice.

Hummy: Siren!

Siren heard Hummy had called her. She turned around to see Hummy was hanging on the clock tower, much to her surprise.

Siren: Hummy...?

Hummy: Siren! Siren and I would always be friends, no matter what-nya!

Shortly after, Hummy started to sing such beautiful song. It was the Melody of Happiness. This song made Siren remember their friendship, and the memories of Blaze and their past. Now, she could not sing the Melody of Sadness. After hearing this song, Siren was shedding her tears. She was moved, the memories inside her mind was flashed. Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze was hearing this melody as well.

Hibiki: Is this...?

Kanade: The Melody of Happiness...?

Blaze: Hummy...she's singing...

Mephisto, on the other hand, was not satisfied by this.

Mephisto: Inconceivable! Using this Melody of Happiness just to stop us?!

Mephisto unleashed the corrupted noise to make Hummy sing the Melody of Sadness instead, and made her listen to the evil noise. Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Siren was startled.

Hibiki: No! Hummy!

Kanade: Hummy!

Blaze: Hummy!

Siren: Hummy!

Siren stared at the score, then Hummy and the Fairy Tones. She need to do something or her friend will be destroyed.

Siren: N-NO!

Without thinking, Siren scattered the notes written on the Legendary Score and released the Fairy Tones. The Fairy Tones returned to our heroes' side, surprising them.

Hibiki: The Fairy Tones...

Kanade: ...was released!

Blaze: *smiled* I knew you would turn back, Ellen.

But it wasn't over yet. Mephisto has fixed all the notes onto the clock tower.

Mephisto: Siren! You will be punished by this! Come out, Negatone!

All of the notes was corrupted and merged into the Clock Tower Negatone. Now our heroes were ready to fight.

Blaze: *drew his DreamBlade* I guess this is it! Ready?

Hibiki and Kanade: Ready!

Hibiki and Kanade took out her Cure Modules as the transformation begin.

Hibiki and Kanade: Let's play! Precure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Melody and Rhythm: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Blaze: Alright, Cures! This time, give it all you got!

Melody and Rhythm: Right!

Blaze: You girls get the Negatone, while I deal with Mephisto!

Rhythm: Be careful!

Melody: Yeah, take it easy!

Blaze and the PreCures separated as Blaze rushed to face Mephisto and the PreCures fight the Negatone. Now Blaze was facing Mephisto alone.

Blaze: This is as far as you go, Nega-Kingy!

Mephisto: Oh, looks like our diva's brother has stepped the stage on foot.

Siren turned around to see Blaze, with tears in her eyes.

Siren: ...Blaze?

Blaze: *smiled* Sorry I took so long, ...Ellen. Got something occupied.

Siren nodded slowly as she watched her brother faced Mephisto as Blaze readied his DreamBlade.

Blaze: It's just you and me now. Your goons can't stop me!

Mephisto: *smirked* Perhaps it's now.

Blaze: What?

Blaze turned around to see Trio the Minor suddenly appeared behind him. Bassdrum chocked Blaze on his throat.

Blaze: Ungh! You...dirty old man!

Mephisto: I always knew my plan has come together, Dream Traveler!

Blaze: Nega-Scum! Always using this low, dirty trick!

Mephisto: I had enough of your existence! Bassdrum, take him out!

Bassdrum: Yes! Mephisto-sama!

Mephisto tried to make Hummy listen to the evil noise again. Siren was shocked that both her friend and her brother were now in danger.

Bassdrum: Now, any last words?

Blaze: *cough then laughed*

Bassdrum: *confused* What are you laughing at? Does my attack hit your mind?

Blaze: My words excatly...

Bassdrum: Wha-?

Bassdrum was hit by Blaze's attack. Blaze dug his finger into Bassdrum's vital part, attempted to threatening this near death experience.

Blaze: That's what I'm laughing at! I don't wish to die alone...If I die, then I'll take someone with me! That's you, Bassdrum! You FATSO!

Bassdrum: Urghh! You-!

Baritone and Falsetto: Bassdrum-sama!

Baritone and Falsetto rushed to rescue their leader but Blaze's threatening glare stopped them as his right eye glowed a blue light.

Blaze: Don't move! Or I'll set THIS on him!

Blaze took out his dangerous arsenal, which is like a bomb but more deadly. Siren was shocked, she knew what it is.

Bassdrum: What's this?!

Siren: It's...the bomb?!

Blaze: More than that, sis! It's the plutonium bomb!

Siren: What?! NO!

Baritone and Falsetto: Bassdrum-sama!

Blaze: Don't you any of you move! Or your boss won't let you listen to his last words!

Siren: No, don't do it! Big brother, no!

Blaze: *startled then look at Siren* ...Ellen, what did you call me...?

Siren: Big brother! *shed more tears* Please...don't!

Blaze: *smiled* ...I'm so happy.

Siren: *sniffle* Huh?

Blaze: I was blaming myself for not taking care of you. I always did. But now I found you...I was happy. But when you were corrupted...I was sad.

Siren continued to listen to her brother's words as she sobbed.

Blaze: When we were separated, I was started to search high and low for you, but to no avail. I was foolish. I don't have a power to travel to Major Land because I was still a child. I faced so many enemies to find you, defeated the great evil. But now, I found you, turn you back to your kind, loving self. *shed a tear* I'm glad I can see you again...one last time.

Siren was shocked, her brother was attempted to suicide to take Bassdrum down with the plutonium bomb. Bassdrum was struggling but Blaze pulled his vital more to restrain him.

Bassdrum: Argh! Let me go, you foolish boy!

Blaze: Shut up! Just don't move!

Siren was wavering, she must do something or she'll lose both.

Blaze: It's time...

Siren was now hesitating as she watched Blaze activate the bomb to destroy Bassdrum and himself.

Siren: Big Brother Blaze! NO!

Baritone and Falsetto: Bassdrum-sama!

Blaze: Anyone of you, don't move!

Bassdrum: What are you both doing?! Help me!

Blaze: *punched Bassdrum on his vital* I said SHUT UP! Now, let's go to bomb your boss!

Blaze pushed Bassdrum as he hold the plutonium and Bassdrum's vital part in order to get near Mephisto.

Blaze: Time to go bye-bye, Nega-Losers!

Siren: ...no! Onii-chan! NO!

Blaze: *smiled and activated the bomb* Farewell...

Siren: NO! STOP!

Siren rushed in and tackled Blaze's arm, causing him to lose his plutonium bomb and toss it directly to the Negatone's face that Melody and Rhythm fought against. Much to their shock.

Melody: Rhythm, what's that?

Rhythm: *examined* This is...*shocked* A plutonium bomb!

Melody: What?! We gotta run!

Melody and Rhythm escaped to the safest place as the bomb explodes, luckily no damage or casualties. Only the Negatone damaged by Blaze's arsenal. Blaze was shocked, his sister tackled him and loose his grip on Bassdrum's vital and toss the bomb onto the Negatone.

Blaze: I never expect it was the direct hit...

He turned to face Siren, still sobbing.

Blaze: ...Sis.

Siren: How can you be so foolish?! I miss you so much, yet you attempted to bring down Bassdrum by using that arsenal and commit suicide?! You're so stupid!

Blaze: *smiled and snickered* I miss those words!

Voice: But now you won't!

The siblings turned around to face Mephisto, still holding Hummy as hostage. With Trio the Minor around.

Mephisto: It seems you betrayed us, Siren. Now I'll have your friend to take your place!

Blaze: Great! I totally forgot! Now what?!

Siren: ...No.

Blaze: *turn to Siren* Huh?

Siren: Don't! Don't hurt Hummy! She's my friend, STOP!

Instantly, the necklace that Siren wore was shattered. With it, the flashing light glowing around Siren as Blaze was surprised.

Blaze: What's going on?!

Siren, now transformed into a human but in different form. She jumped higher in lighting speed as she snatched and rescued Hummy, take out the corrupted earphone and landed beside Blaze. Her hair becomes wilder and longer, and is tied to the side with a feathered bow. Her costume is slightly more elaborate than the previous two precures, featuring many more frills. Her boots are knee-length and her gloves are wrist-length and fingerless.

Blaze: *surprised* Sis...you're...

Hummy: A PreCure! Siren, you're a PreCure-nya!

Siren, now in her Cure form known as Cure Beat. Look at her form in surprised.

Cure Beat: How? How is this...?

Hummy: You've awakened your emotions and then the potential of the PreCure has been released-nya!

Beat: What...?

Blaze: I can't believe it! Ellen is a PreCure!

Just then, the Negatone was still alive. The plutonium bomb only damaged it, despite it was disfigured.

Blaze: *drew his DreamBlade* I guess it's time to get down to business! Ellen, you in?

Beat: ...No. I can't fight right now.

Blaze: Huh? Why?

Suddenly, the masked Cure appeared.

Blaze: Hey! It's the masked Cure.

Beat: It's you...

Dodory: Siren, you are now known as Cure Beat-dodo.

Beat: Cure Beat...?

Dodory: Yes. And I can tell there was justice inside your heart, the heart of the PreCure. That is why the potential of the PreCure inside you has awakened-dodo.

Beat: The heart of the PreCure...? I don't understand...

Back to where Melody and Rhythm, they decided to take it down.

Melody: Rhythm, let's take it down now!

Rhythm: *nod* Right!

Melody: Come here, Dory! The overflowing melody's miracle session! Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio!

Now, it's Rhythm's turn to perform her power.

Rhythm: Come, Rery! The bursting rhythm's fantastic session! Pretty Cure Fantastic Piacere!

Their combined powers launched at the Negatone.

Melody and Rhythm: 3/4 beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

They successfully defeated the Negatone and returned it to its original form, while Hummy didn't captured all but one musical note. As all the musical notes fled to nowhere. Mephisto and Trio the Minor were not satisfied, their grand plan has failed.

Mephisto: I cannot believe it! My Melody of Sorrow has been sabotaged, Siren became the PreCure and everything went down to drain! We may be failed, but we'll make it sucessfully next time!

Mephisto and Trio the Minor fled. Blaze and Beat witnesses the scene as Beat still did not understand what to do next. She fled the scene but Blaze stopped her.

Blaze: Hey, little sis'! Where are you going?

Beat: I need some time, brother. I'm sorry...but I have to go.

Blaze: Ellen!

Beat fled the scene. Wondering what she was doing. As he turned around the area, he saw the masked Cure Muse was gone as well.

Blaze: Are you avoiding again...?

Voices: Blaze!

Blaze turned around to see Melody and Rhythm running to him and Hummy.

Blaze: Hey!

Melody: Are you okay?

Blaze: Yeah, alive and kicking.

Rhythm: What about you, Hummy?

Hummy: I'm fine-nya!

Melody: Hey, where's Siren?

Rhythm: And what was that light? Who's that figure that jumped out and save Hummy?

Blaze paused for a bit then broke the silence.

Blaze: ...That figure...is little sis'. Now she's a PreCure.

Melody and Rhythm: *shocked* EEHHH?! Are you sure?!

Hummy: It's true-nya! I saw it with my own eyes-nya!

Melody: Incredible!

Rhythm: Siren was a PreCure...

Blaze: Not Siren anymore...

Melody and Rhythm: Huh?

Blaze: It's Ellen. Ellen Kurokawa. From now on, we'll call her Ellen. "Siren" is long dead.

Blaze looked at the city street, still awaiting his sister to welcome her back as the family reunion.

A/N: Here you go! Chapter 11 part 1! Yep, Siren, now known as Ellen, has become Cure Beat. It was epic, but it isn't over yet! Yes I know, I made this scene into near death experience because this can make things easier. Why? Because I'm out of ideas for now. Anyway, this chapter has 2 parts. So, fans! Stay tuned for part 2! See ya! R&R please!


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 11-2: Playing the Soulful Tune! Enter Cure Beat! Part 2

Days have passed since Mephisto's schemes for using Siren, now known as Ellen, to sing the Melody of Sorrow around Kanon Town. Now his plans was backfired thanks to the PreCures and Blaze. Ellen has become the PreCure known as Cure Beat, which makes our heroes became even more curious about her, especially herself.

However, Ellen was unable to forgive herself for doing many evil deeds in the past. Even now, she wasn't able to face her brother, Blaze, along with Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy. Ellen has now realized the necklace around her, which gives her the ability to shapeshift, was gone. Causing her to unable to transform back into a cat or change her disguise.

Now stuck in her human form. Left confused as to where to go, she winds up at the church where Mr. Otokichi gives her comfort. Hummy and Blaze finds her, but she feels she doesn't deserve to be forgiven so easily. Now, Hibiki and Kanade are also offering their friendship with Ellen. But as much as she blame herself fot her deeds, Ellen rejected this bond and she is still unable to forgive herself and runs off again.

Several days later...

Ellen was now at the park, lying down the grass as she stared at the sun as she wondered

Ellen: I don't know what should I do right now. Now, I can't go back to Major Land or Minor Land and I can't even transform back into a cat. I don't know what to do...

Voice: Ellen.

Ellen turn around to see Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy. Ellen was now afraid, doesn't know what to do.

Hibiki: We've been looking for you.

Kanade: Yeah. You keep us worried.

Ellen: ...What do you want?

Hibiki: I know you're feeling bad for the deeds you've done in the past.

Kanade: But you can still atone your mistakes.

Blaze: That's right, Ellen. I know your feelings, but there might be time for you to make amends.

Ellen, still confused about what she can do. But she still declined it anyway.

Ellen: I...can't.

Blaze: Why not, Ellen? They're your friends.

Ellen: You still doesn't know what pain I've suffered, do you brother? *paused a bit*...I'm sorry. I need some time to think about it.

Blaze: Ellen.

Hummy: Wait! Siren!

Ellen: *turn to Hummy* What?

Hummy: Don't you remember what I've said-nya? Siren and I would always be friends, no matter what-nya!

Ellen: *paused then turn around* I never forget that, Hummy. But...I still won't be able to forgive myself...I must go now.

Ellen left, leaving our heroes worried. They sighed in disappointment, they wish they want to help Ellen to atone her mistakes.

Hibiki: What should we do now?

Kanade: *idea pops in* Why don't we give her some cupcakes?

Blaze: Cupcakes?

Kanade: *nod* Yeah! That will make her happy!

Hummy: *smiled* Good idea-nya!

Hibiki: Sounds good.

Meanwhile, at Ellen. She's walking around the streets of Kanon Town in confusion, thinking about the offerings of Hibiki's and Kanade's friendship. As her mind confused her, she accidentally bumped onto the boy.

Boy: Oww...

Ellen: Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?

Boy: Y-yes. I'm fine.

Ellen helped the boy to stand on his feet.

Ellen: I'm sorry, but...why are you rushing...?

The boy paused for a moment and then he answered.

Boy: I...I was run off.

Ellen: Run off? And...*noticed the bag* Why are you holding this bag?

Boy: My father was going to work abroad for a year. And I can't let him leave me alone!

Ellen was silent at the boy, who is feeling unhappy about his father was going to work aboard. Back to our heroes, Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy were looking for Ellen, with a box of cupcakes on Kanade's hand.

Blaze: You sure this will work? She's got a heavy burden, ya know.

Kanade: I'm sure the cupcakes will make her happy.

Hibiki: *look at Blaze* Trust her, Blaze. I'm sure this will make Ellen's mind to load off.

Blaze: ...Hmm. Okay.

Suddenly, they saw a man rushing to find someone. He approached to them and ask.

Man: Excuse me. Have you seen a boy somewhere?

Hibiki: A boy?

They glanced at each other than shook their heads.

Kanade: No, sorry.

Blaze: Is...something the matter, sir?

Man: My son was ran away from home!

Blaze: *shocked* What?!

Our heroes were shocked at what that man said, his son was ran away from home.

Kanade: Ran away from home? That's dangerous!

Hibiki: We'll look for him. What does he look like?

Man: His name is Mamoru, and...

The man, who is Mamoru's father, has explained the heroes what he looks like. Back at Ellen, she was with the boy and explaning everything to Ellen.

Ellen: So, you don't wish to be alone.

Boy: Yes, my father was a doctor and now he works aboard, somewhere far away.

Ellen: When is your father leave?

Boy: ...Today.

Voice: I guess you must be that Mamoru kid, right?

They turned around to see Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy. The voice they heard was belong to Blaze.

Ellen: What are you doing here?

Hibiki: We're looking for you and Mamoru.

Kanade: *look at the boy* Are you Mamoru?

Boy: *nod* ...Yes. I am Mamoru.

Blaze: You ran away from home because your dad was going overseas for business?

Mamoru: How did you know?

Kanade: We heard it from your father. Why don't we sit down and have a chat? You can have a cupcake if you want. *turn to Ellen* What about you, Ellen? Do you want some cupcakes, too?

Ellen: ...I guess so.

They were having a chat about Mamoru's situation and they were eating cupcakes.

Hibiki: So...you don't want to be alone?

Mamoru: Yes. And I don't have any friends.

Blaze: Then why are you holding that bag?

Mamoru: I hate to see my father went off again because of his work.

Blaze: As a doctor?

Mamoru: *nod*

Kanade: But you can't just running away like that.

Blaze: Yeah, do you know how sad your father might be?

Mamoru was silent at what they were talking. Later, they were now at the landscape park. Our heroes are now worried this two-case situation.

Ellen: How is it that you might prove that I was your friend?

Kanade: Because you ate my cupcake, so from now on, you're our friend.

Mamoru: That includes me?

Blaze: That's right. You already are our friend, it comes from the heart.

Ellen: ...But, I still don't understand about this.

They turned around to see Ellen, who is still depressed.

Hibiki: What are you talking about?

Ellen: ...I still don't get it. Why are you being so friendly even if you all just met?

Hibiki: What do you mean?

Ellen: I was always alone...Being alone doesn't feel pain at all. It doesn't bother any problem and being the people's burden. Do you feel the same, Mamoru?

Mamoru: I...guess.

Blaze: That won't do. You think being alone is the only way to cleanse that wound of yours?

Ellen: This pain is not the type that you can measure, brother. It wasn't the same pain that you experienced. I hope you can understand.

Ellen left the landscape, along with Mamoru. Now Blaze was worried that Ellen will not be the same sister he knew.

Blaze: Ellen...

Ellen and Mamoru are now at the streets of Kanon Town. Mamoru examined the bag he carried. As he opened, he found something unbelievable in his eyes, it was a cat doll that his father made.

Mamoru: Nee-chan...

Ellen: Huh?

Mamoru: I...decided to go back.

Ellen: What? Are you saying...

Mamoru: I wish to go back to see my father. I realized that I wasn't alone anymore. You do the same, right?

Ellen: Huh?

The memories of Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy flashed in Ellen's mind with the smile on their face.

Ellen: ...I...guess.

Mamoru: Come on, let's go!

Ellen: Go?

Mamoru: Let's find my father, he should be there.

Ellen and Mamoru went off to find Mamoru's father. Now at the park, Mamoru's father was finding his son, with Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze were also finding him. Then, they heard a voice.

Voice: Dad!

They turned around to see Mamoru and Ellen running.

Mamoru's father: Mamoru!

The father and son hugged each other. Our heroes are now at the touching moments.

Blaze: Family reunions are always have touching moments.

Kanade: Yes...

Just then, Hummy noticed the doll in Mamoru's hand has a note residing on it.

Hummy: Nyapu! A note-nya!

Before they noticed, Trio the Minor appeared.

Bassdrum: Well, quite a scene you made.

Blaze: What are you Nega-Scum doing here?

Bassdrum: What am I doing? Bring your sister back for punishment, of course.

Blaze: Not on my watch, Fatso!

Bassdrum: Then I'll make this scene into a bad one. Come out, Negatone!

The negative soundwave corrupted the Note as it became the Doll Negatone. Mamoru and his father was shocked that the doll became the monster.

Blaze: Run! Now!

Mamoru and his father nodded and fled the scene. Blaze glared at the Negatone as he drew his DreamBlade.

Blaze: Okay, Nega-Losers! That does it! *turn to Hibiki and Kanade* Ready?

Hibiki and Kanade: *took out the Cure Modules* Ready!

Blaze: *turn to Ellen* What about you, sis?

Ellen kept silent, she doesn't know what to do next.

Blaze: *sigh, turn to face the enemy* Guess I'll buy you some time. Let's go!

Hibiki and Kanade: Let's play! Precure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Melody and Rhythm: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Blaze, Melody and Rhythm are ready to attack the Negatone. However, this monster is not very easy to deal with as it's body were too soft to make a direct hit. The Negatone retaliated by smashing them with a hammer arm. Blaze slashed it's arm but defelected by it's soft body. Even Melody's and Rhythm's attack doesn't work.

Blaze: *gritted his teeth* This is just great! It's absorbing our attack!

Back at Ellen and Hummy, Ellen could only watch. Her heart is wavering as Hummy tried to build up her courage.

Hummy: Siren...

Ellen: Hummy...What should I do? They fight together as always but...I fight alone. I don't know but...is it okay to fight alongside with them?

Hummy thought about Ellen's question and then she smiled.

Hummy: I believed Siren will fight alongside with the PreCures and Blaze. You were not alone, Siren. You have great friends like Hibiki and Kanade, and most importantly, me.

Ellen: Not...alone...

Ellen nodded as she took her Cure Module and ready to fight.

Ellen: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure Form*

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Beat rushed to the scene where Blaze, Melody and Rhythm were fighting the Doll Negatone. Beat summoned her main weapon-Love Guitar Rod.

Beat: Love Guitar Rod!

Beat equipped her weapon and ready for battle. Trio the Minor are starting to attack Blaze and Beat.

Bassdrum: We will not let you ruined our plan again!

Trio the Minor are combining their attack.

Trio the Minor: Triple Minor Bomber!

Blaze saw this attack as he readied his DreamBlade like a baseball bat.

Blaze: You wanna play rough?! Then I'm gonna whack you like scoring a home run!

Before Blaze could attack, Beat appeared in front of him and used one of her attacks-Beat Barrier.

Beat: Beat Barrier!

The Beat Barrier repelled Trio the Minor's attack completely as they were scooped off their feet into the sky. Then Beat finished them off with her attack-Beat Sonic.

Beat: Beat Sonic!

Beat striked the strings on Love Guitar Rod and produces music notes-like projectiles and shoot Trio the Minor into the sky. Blaze was amazed and give his sister a thumbs up.

Blaze: Great work, Beat!

Beat: Huh? Oh, thanks.

Blaze: C'mon, we gotta help our friends!

Beat: (...Friends.)

Blaze and Beat rushed to fight the Negatone but before they noticed, the Negatone noticed Beat and starts to hammer her. But Blaze, Melody and Rhythm saw this coming, they kicked the Negatone aside.

Melody and Rhythm: Beat!

Beat looked at Melody and Rhythm and then Blaze, who gives her a thumbs up again. Beat smiled and then ready to fight.

Blaze: It's all yours, Beat. Get'em!

Beat: *nod* Right! Line up! Soul of love! Love Guitar Rod! Come here, Sory!

Beat calls upon Sory and lends her power to her. Beat snaps her fingers and summons one note before she grabs it, materializing it into the Love Guitar Rod. Sory goes into the tip of Love Guitar Rod as its power source and strums it. Then she changes the mode of the weapon to Soul Rod Mode.

Beat: Change! Soul Rod! Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!

With the wave of the baton, she forms a green Tone Ring, spins it on her rod and shoots it into the Negatone, hitting it directly. As the ring surrounds the Negatone with Purification Energy, Cure Beat waves the Love Guitar Rod in the shape of a triangle.

Beat: 3/4 beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

Beat defeated the Negatone and returned it to its original form, while Hummy captured the musical note. The doll was returned to normal as well without any damage. Trio the Minor are now fled the scene. Later, at the sunset, our heroes returned the doll to Mamoru and they waved goodbye to his father.

Mamoru's father: Mamoru! I'm going now!

Mamoru: Take care! Come back in one piece!

Ellen saw this scene as she was shedding tears, Blaze saw his sister shed lots of tears as she witnessed it.

Blaze: *smiled warmly* You're crying again...

Ellen: Huh? Wh-why? Why is this happening?

Older voice: The tears are the world's smallest ocean. This is what Anderson said in his theories.

They turned around to see Otokichi with a smile on his face.

Hibiki and Kanade: Otokichi-san!

Blaze: Pop? What are you doing here?

Otokichi: It was unexpected for her to shed lots of tears. Yes, I can tell you were wounded inside you.

Ellen: You can tell?

Otokichi: *nod* Yes. Your brother has an experience on this when you were separated.

Ellen: *turn to Blaze* Onii-chan. Is it true that you experienced this?

Blaze: *nod* I do.

Hibiki: Well, there's one more business with you, Ellen.

Ellen: *turn to Hibiki* Huh?

Kanade: We would like to take you to the place where you can release the pain inside you, then you can tell us everything.

Now, our heroes and Ellen are at the cliff by the sea. Ellen has explained everything that happened so far.

Ellen: ...When the time Hummy was chosen to sing the Melody of Happiness, I was angry and started to hate the Melody of Happiness. That's how I betrayed the Major Land and became Mephisto's subordinate in Minor Land. But when I became the PreCure, I can't accept this fact and unable to forgive myself. I couldn't face it. I couldn't do it. Now, I'm no longer sided with Minor Land and doesn't know which way to go.

Hibiki and Kande take Ellen's hands and comfort her, followed by Blaze.

Hibiki: We have experienced this but we overcame our worries with friends on our side.

Kanade: And we find out and realized we are not alone.

Blaze: That is how the miracle appeared in our hearts. We were bonded by harmony. Ellen, you feel the same, right?

Hibiki: Now it's the time to shout your heart at the sea. *point at the sea* Perhaps you can tell everyone your pain.

Blaze: Yeah, you'll feel better and I'm sure everyone will understand.

Ellen: (Everyone...) *sob* I'm sorry! I was wrong for my own deeds! I'm sorry! I knew I hurt everyone's hearts! But, I wish to protect them with my hearts from now on!

After Ellen shouts everything from her heart, she turned around and hugged Blaze, sobbing on his shirt. Blaze hugged her back, comforting her.

Ellen: Thank you...

A/N: End of part 2. Isn't it touching? Like in episode 23. From now on, Ellen is officially join the PreCure. There's more chapters ahead so stay tuned! See you in chapter 12! R&R please.


	13. Chapter 12

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 12: Friendship Makes the World Go Round

The scene took place at the summer festival somewhere as people are preparing.

Blaze: *narrating* Now, Trio the Minor and the Negatones are really stupid, malevolent, and mind-filled rich of darkness, so it was surprise none of you to discover in a future life, they'll end up in congress. But this is my story, not theirs. With my sister, Ellen, reunited with me and having her to join our team, it's time to turn my attention to Ellen's former "subordinates"-those Nega-Greaseball kids. That's right, Trio the Minor.

Back to the scene where Hibiki. Kanade, Blaze and Hummy walking down the streets to visit Ellen at the Shirabe's house and decided to take Ellen to the beach. Blaze has become even more cheerful ever since Ellen has reunited with him. The PreCures are happy for him and Ellen.

Hibiki: So, you must be pretty happy for the whole time. You taught those Trio the Minor a lesson.

Blaze: They're mind-filled rich of darkness beings, it was easy. They picked a fight with us and forced Ellen to sing the Melody of Sorrow and we showed them who's boss.

Kanade: And Mephisto got them to pick that fight, so maybe you'll show him as well.

Blaze: Mephisto has an even bigger problem, he'll have to wait.

Our heroes are arrived at the Shirabe's house. Ellen was sleeping in her room and woke up. She opened up the window curtains as the sun shine on the cleared blue sky, the summer has arrived. Of course, Hibiki and Kanade are on the summer vacation, so they have more time to spend with Blaze and Ellen.

Ellen: The sun...is so bright...

Then, Ellen remembered something that was like yesterday.

*flashback*

Ellen: I knew I hurt everyone's hearts! But, I wish to protect them with my hearts from now on!

*flashback ended*

Ellen: I said that...What does bonding heart to heart even mean?

Voices: Good morning, Ellen.

She heard the voices that belongs to Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy with her "nya" statement and she saw them outside the window.

Hibiki: Hey, we're going to the beach!

Ellen: The beach?

Kanade: The weather's so nice.

Blaze: Yeah! C'mon, let's go have some fun together.

Ellen: Uhh...let me think about it.

Ellen closed the curtains and starts to hesitate on her bed.

Ellen: (Will I scream again if I go to the beach?)

Ellen's mind flashed as she picture the time that she screamed at the cliff. She shivered at that thought.

Ellen: I can't say that again!

Shortly after, Ellen opened the curtains again to see if they're still there. As she opened, they're gone.

Ellen: Huh? Did they go back?

Voice: Ellen?

Ellen turned around and saw Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy without Blaze in her room. Hibiki and Kanade hopped onto Ellen's bed.

Hibiki: Come on, come on!

Kanade: Get ready!

They started to change Ellen's outfit into a fine summer outfit.

Ellen: W-wait!

Hibiki: Change into this quickly!

Ellen: Uhh..hey! Wh-!

Kanade: Come on! Let's go together!

Hibiki took a pretty hat and wear it on Ellen's head.

Hibiki: We're best friends, right?

Kanade: Yes, yes.

Ellen: ...Best friends?

Hibiki: That's right!

Ellen: I...guess we are. Oh! Where's big brother? Isn't he with you?

Kanade: Blaze? Well, he said that he's going to get his bike to pick us up.

Ellen: Bike?

Then they heard the sound of the horn. They looked at the window to see Blaze riding on his bike smiling.

Blaze: Hey! You girls need a ride?

Hibiki: Took you long enough, Blaze.

Kanade: Guess it's a long way for us to go, right?

Ellen: Onii-chan, why are you riding a bike?

Blaze: Good question. If we ride this baby together, it'll be easy for us to travel. C'mon, sunshine's waitin'!

Hibiki and Kanade laughed at his joke as Ellen starts to smile. Our heroes are now hopped on to Blaze's bike and head to the beach. As they're now arrived, they see the crowd was gathered at the tent where they're holding the event. It was the sand art contest event, hosted by Kanade's parents' cupcake shop, the Lucky Spoon.

Announcer: We'll be accepting submissions until this evening. We'll then judge them and decide the winner. And this year's prize is...one year's worth of Lucky Spoon's cupcakes!

As our heroes hearing this, Hibiki was excited about this prize as her blood burning inside her. Blaze and Kanade are sweatdropped and Ellen put a finger on her face in an adorable manner.

Hibiki: Ooooohhh! I'll be letting the girls down if I don't give it my all!

Hibiki was burning up as Blaze scratching his head.

Ellen: She's heating up...

Announcer: Furthermore, our last year's winner, Ouji, will be a judge this year.

As they heard Ouji was the judge, Kanade was surprised. This time, Kanade was burning up her blood.

Kanade: Eeehhh?! O-O-Ouji-senpai-pai-pai. A j-j-judge?

Ellen: She's heating up, too...

Hibiki and Kanade: Ellen! Blaze!

Blaze and Ellen: Huh?

Hibiki and Kanade approached to the heroic siblings as they were excited.

Hibiki: Let's do our best!

Kanade: We must win! We'll win!

Ellen: Eh? Eh? Ehh?

Blaze: What? What's with you two? Uhh...

Blaze and Ellen were sweatdropped as Hibiki and Kanade are burning up.

Ellen: What should we do...?

Blaze: How should I know...?

Our heroes were preparing their tools as they begin to plan what they're going to build.

Hibiki: Let's start, then.

Kanade: Okay.

Hibiki and Kanade: *burning up* For the win!

Ellen: I should be fine if I follow what they say. If anything happens, we'll ask Hummy about it.

As Ellen and Blaze turned around, they see Hummy is having fun as she run on the beach ball with the fairy tones. As Ellen glanced at her brother, he shrugged.

Ellen: She doesn't care at all.

Blaze: As always, she's hyper and fun-loving.

The heroic siblings heard Hibiki and Kanade talking about how are they going to make to appreciate their masterpiece.

Hibiki: I think we need to make sand art that captures everyone's heart.

Kanade: You're right.

Ellen: I-I agree.

Blaze: Me too.

Hibiki: Ellen, Blaze. What do you think is good?

Blaze and Ellen: Huh? Uhh...

Ellen: *glance at Hibiki* How about you?

Hibiki: Huh? Me?

Ellen: Y-yes.

Blaze: Perhaps you got some good idea.

Hibiki: Hmm...*idea pops in* I want a huge hamburger!

Blaze: That sounds good.

Ellen: I think that's good, too.

Kanade: Hey, wait! Hamburger?!

Kanade's mind flashed as she imagined they made a sand art of huge hamburger.

Kanade: No,no! That'll look like a round futon.

Hibiki: *offended* Then what do you want, Kanade?

Kanade: I think...*idea pops in* Cake!

Blaze: What?

Hibiki: Eh? Cake?

Kanade knew Hibiki doesn't like this idea as Blaze and Ellen sweatdropped.

Hibiki: You're always making cake. We're making hamburgers today!

Kanade: Hamburgers are no good.

Hibiki: Then how about steak?

Kanade: Nope.

Hibiki: What about possets?

Kanade: What's that? No, no, no!

Hibiki and Kanade: Ellen! Blaze!

Blaze: Hmm?

Hibiki and Kanade are now heating up more as they need the better idea from the heroic siblings right now.

Blaze: Wah! What's with y'all?!

Hibiki and Kanade: Cake or hamburger?! Which is better?

Blaze: W-what?

Ellen: Uh...They both sound good...

Blaze: They're good but...it's hard to decide.

Voice: Excuse me.

Blaze and Ellen: Huh?

The judge approached our heroic sibling as the judge needs to write the title of what they need to make.

Judge: Can you tell us what sand art you will making?

Hibiki: Yes, yes! Hambur...! *cut off by Kanade*

Kanade: No, cake... *cut off by Hibiki*

Hibiki and Kanade are struggling as Blaze and Ellen was sweatdropped.

Judge: *approached to Blaze and Ellen* Um...

Blaze and Ellen: Hm?

Judge: What will you making?

Blaze and Ellen: Eh?

Blaze: Uhh...Ah...

Ellen: Uh, uh...Hummy?

They look at Hummy as she's still playing the beach ball. Hummy responsed in "Nyapu" statement.

Judge: Ah, a cat?

Blaze and Ellen: Eh?

Hibiki and Kanade was surprised as they heard what they're going to make this time as the judge scribbled his clip.

Judge: No.24, a cat.

Ellen: N-no, uh...

Judge: Please come get a nameplate from us later.

The judge went off. Now Blaze and Ellen are now in this confused situation. Hibiki and Kanade are disappointed.

Blaze: Uh-oh...

Hibiki: Hamburger...

Kanade: Cake...

Blaze turned to see Hummy, who is laughing cheerfully.

Hummy: Nyahahahaha! I'm a model! I'm so happy-nya!

Blaze: That wasn't even funny!

Ellen: I'm sorry...

Hibiki: *lighten up* No, Hummy is actually a good choice.

Kanade: *lighten up* We'd be stuck here forever, maybe.

Hibiki and Kanade: Right? *giggle*

Blaze and Ellen are smiling as Ellen was lighten up.

Ellen: I'll go get the nameplate.

Hummy: I'm going, too.

Hummy and Ellen are going to get the nameplate, leaving Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze here. Starts to think about Ellen.

Kanade: Hey, Blaze, Hibiki.

Hibiki and Blaze: Huh?

Kanade: Is Ellen being too considerate for us?

Hibiki: Yeah.

Blaze: Perhaps...

Kanade: She's always agreed with us. She didn't even refer to us by name.

Blaze: I guess she not used to making other friends. Other than me and Hummy.

Hibiki and Kanade: Huh?

Blaze: If my theories are correct, her only friend she made is Hummy. She only took me as her big brother, although I was her brother. As we spend our time here, she seemed she had a tons of trouble ever since she realized her mistakes. But, she doen't know how.

Hibiki: You were paying attention.

Kanade: *sigh* I wonder if she'll call me Kanade? I'm sure we'll get even closer that way.

Hibiki: Hey, Kanade. You're imagining things again.

Kanade: I should make her call me by name, then.

Blaze: Kanade.

Kanade: Huh?

Blaze: You can't force her to do what she likes, she's new to this environment. Besides, you're not Hummy. Ellen came to us on her own accord, so we should just wait and trust her.

Kanade: Blaze...Yeah, you're right.

At Ellen and Hummy, Ellen has finished writing the title on the nameplate and started to head back.

Ellen: Eh? Their names?

Hummy: Yes, their names are Hibiki and Kanade-nya.

Ellen: I know that.

Hummy: Then why don't you call them by their names-nya?

Ellen: Because I'm afraid they won't like that.

Hummy: Hibiki and Kanade aren't like that-nya. You worry too much-nya.

Ellen: But...

Hummy: I really love Siren, Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze-nya. I think all of you will become best friends-nya.

Ellen: Easier said than done. In any case, back in Major Land, other than Onii-chan in my memory, my only friend was you.

*flashback*

Ellen, in her cat form as Siren, is watching the view of Major Land.

Hummy: Siren!

Siren: Huh?

She turned around to see Hummy, with some of instruments-like beings around her.

Hummy: Let's sing together-nya.

Siren: Together?

Hummy: That's right-nya! It's much more fun singing together-nya.

Siren: Fun?

At the forest, Hummy is singing delightfully as Siren watched her sing. Then Siren is singing as well and finally, Hummy and Siren are singing together happily.

*flashback end*

Ellen: Can I become friends with someone other than you, Hummy?

Hummy: I have a good idea-nya! Just think Hibiki and Kanade as me-nya.

Ellen: Eh?

Hummy: You always talk to me without being reserved-nya. Then just think of me when taking to them-nya.

Ellen: Think of you?

Voice: Hey!

Ellen: Huh?

Ellen turned around to see the weird sand art that people made. It was made by Souta, Kanade's little brother. Ako was not satisfy by this art.

Ako: That's a gorilla, not a mermaid.

Souta: Huh. That will catch people's attention.

Ako: We're not trying to make people laugh.

Souta: *angered* Hey! I took your mermaid suggestion, so let me have the face!

Ako: This gorilla is quite ugly, actually.

Souta: *even angrier, took out his water gun* Now I'm really mad!

Souta fired his water gun but Ako dodged it with ease.

Souta: Hey! Stop dodging! Why you! Stop, you!

Ellen was staring on the two youngsters.

Ellen: Are they fighting?

Older voice: You seem to be having fun.

Ellen: Huh?

The voice belongs to Otokichi as he ride his bicycle to look at Ako and Souta, who is still at the fight as Souta try to shoot her but Ako kept dodging.

Otokichi: Will you let me join in?

Ako and Souta: Huh?

Ellen: Fun?

Otokichi: Fighting together and laughing together makes it fun.

Ako: I'm just stooping to Souta's level.

Souta: *angered* Grr! What did you say?!

Souta fired his water gun again but Ako dodged it and fled away as Souta chased her.

Souta: Hey! You fool! Wait!

Otokichi: Those two sure don't hold back. *laugh*

Souta: Why can't I hit you?! Crap!

Ellen was about to understand this as she watch them.

Ellen: They don't hold back...

Souta: Why can't I hit you?!

Ellen: Why is it fun?

Ellen and Hummy went back to our heroes as they were building the sand art of Hummy. However, Ellen was nervous as she's trying to think Hibiki's and Kanade's names.

Ellen: (Their names...their names...)

Then she heard Hummy's voice in Ellen's mind.

Hummy: *voice in Ellen's mind* Their names are Hibiki and Kanade-nya.

Ellen: (Hibiki...Kanade...)

Ellen became even more nervous as Hummy's voice rang her mind.

Hummy: *voice in Ellen's mind* Just think of them as me-nya.

Ellen starts to waver, then she stared at Hibiki and Kanade. Hibiki and Kanade are busy to making their masterpiece. As they looked up to see what's wrong with Ellen, Ellen was hallucinating. She starts to think of them as Hummy as her mood was even more strange.

Ellen: Unng...Hummy...Hummy...Hummy...

Hibiki and Kanade: Uh...

The voice hit Ellen's mind back to reality. Her hallucination was gone as Hibiki and Kanade look at her. Followed by Blaze.

Hibiki: What's the matter?

Kanade: You look kind of scary.

Blaze: Something's wrong?

Ellen turned around, she was embarrased.

Ellen: (I can't say their names...)

At long last, their art is completed. Our heroes are satisfied by this masterpiece and smiled.

Kanade: Now, let's put on the nameplate.

Hibiki: Go, Ellen.

Blaze: Let's wrap it up.

Ellen nodded as she went to their sand art and put the nameplate on it. But she accidentally tripped and fell down.

Hibiki and Blaze: Ellen!

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze went to Ellen and helped her.

Kanade: Are you okay?

Blaze: Are you hurt, little sis'?

Ellen: Ow...

As our heroes look at the front, their art has been shattered. Ellen was shocked in disappointment.

Ellen: Hummy's sand art! *turn to Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze* I'm sorry!

Kanade: It's okay.

Hibiki: We'll just fix it.

Blaze: Yeah, no worries.

Ellen: I broke it, so I'll fix it!

Kanade: Don't worry about it.

Hibiki: We're friends, right?

Blaze: Yeah.

Ellen: You're the ones that are worrying about it!

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze: Huh?

Ellen: "You failed, so you'll fix it by yourself." Why isn't that the case?

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze are hearing what Ellen just said. They were starting to worry.

Hibiki: Ellen...

Ellen: I want to become your friend, but what should I do?

Blaze approached to Ellen and comforted her.

Blaze: Ellen. That word doesn't matter now.

Ellen: Huh?

Blaze: We doesn't care about "myself, yourself, ourselves, or themselves". What important thing is the connection of our hearts.

Ellen: Heart?

Blaze: *nod* That's right. This is how we bonded our hearts, the bond of friendship. And now, you are not alone.

Suddenly, Hibiki and Kanade hugged Ellen as Blaze was smiling and Ellen was surprised.

Hibiki: You finally said your true feelings.

Kanade: We've been waiting for this.

Ellen: But I'm really...

Ellen's words cut off as Hibiki and Kanade cuddled Ellen.

Hibiki: Ellen, you're not...

Kanade: ...alone anymore.

Ellen was surprised of what they said as she continue to listen.

Hibiki: Who cares if you make a mistake.

Kanade: Yeah! We invited you because we wanted to know more about you. We can fix anything when we're together.

Hibiki: Kanade, Blaze and I aren't holding ourselves back. So, you should just say whatever you want, Ellen.

Kanade: We'll talk about a lot of things and laugh together.

Hibiki: We may fight sometimes, but we'll always be able to talk it through. We'll become best friends.

Ellen smiled as she understand the bond of friendship. Memories are flashed through Ellen's mind.

*flashback at Major Land*

Hummy: Siren, let's sing together-nya.

*flashback ended, now with Otokichi, Ako and Souta at the beach*

Otokichi: Doing things together makes it fun.

*flashback ended*

Right now, Ellen was completely understand what's it true meaning.

Ellen: Together...

Ellen took out her right hand as Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade stack their hands together on top.

Ellen: I want to be with all of you, too. I want to know more about you and become friends.

Hibiki: Together.

Kanade: The four of us.

Blaze: Will be bonded with our hearts of friendship.

Ellen nodded in agreement. Just then, the hat that Ellen wore jumped up and landed on her head. It was Hummy, who smiled happily.

Hummy: Just like I said-nya! You all become good friends-nya!

Our heroes laughed in joy. Later on, they started to rebuild Hummy sand art. Then, Ellen noticed something missing.

Ellen: Kanade.

Kanade: Hmm?

Ellen: Hummy's hand is too small.

Kanade: *noticed* Oh, that's right.

Hibiki: I'm done here!

Ellen: Hibiki! No tail!

Hibiki: *noticed* Whaa?

Ellen: Okay! It's time to speed up!

Ellen is now burning up as she increased her speed to build the sand art as Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze was surprised.

Blaze: Woah!

Hibiki: Ellen is...

Kanade: ...burning up.

Hibiki and Kanade: We should, too.

Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen starts to build up their speed to build the sand art. Left Blaze alone as he amazed the girls' spirit.

Blaze: Unbelievable.

Hummy: What conviction-nya.

As the girls starts to increase their speed again, the sand blew up like a geyser.

Hummy: Nya-pu!

Blaze: Hellblazer!

At long last, the sand art is complete. Our heroes are sighed in relief after their hard work.

Blaze: Finally!

Hummy: Wow! It was me made of sand-nya!

Blaze: You like it?

Hummy: Not like, it's love! I love it-nya!

Blaze: Glad you love it!

Just then, a note appeared inside our heroes' sand art.

Hummy: Wow, a note-nya.

Ellen: *surprised* You're right!

Hummy: All right-nya!

Before Hummy can capture it, a hand grabbed Hummy. It was Bassdrum and Trio the Minor.

Ellen: Trio the Minor!

Blaze: What are you idiots doing here?!

Bassdrum: You aren't getting that note!

Bassdrum tossed Hummy aside but Blaze caught Hummy and put her on his shoulder.

Blaze: Are you alright?

Hummy: I'm fine-nya.

Blaze: Good.

Blaze and Ellen are very angry right now, glared at Bassdrum.

Ellen: Bassdrum!

Blaze: You Fat Scum!

Bassdrum: Hmph! The Note is mine! Come out, Negatone!

The negative wave corrupted the note and turned into the Sand Art Negatone.

Bassdrum: Now, feel the Melody of Sorrow!

The Negatone unleashed the Melody of Sorrow and the people are crying. Blaze was more angry by this as he quickly drew his DreamBlade and the girls took out the Cure Module.

Blaze: That's it! You're getting on our nerves and crashed this party! I've had enough about this childish game! Girls, let's go!

Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen: *nod* Yes! Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure! *look at Blaze* We're ready!

Blaze: Okay, let's rock!

Our heroes are charging against the Negatone as Melody, Rhythm and Beat drop kicked the Negatone and Blaze slashed it's torso area. As they've done their attack, the sand explodes as our heroes regroup.

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Huh?

Blaze: What?

The Negatone split into three as our heroes startled.

Blaze: They can cloned themselves?!

The Negatones are starting to attack as our heroes were ready.

Blaze: Incoming!

The allied heroes and the Negatones clashed at each other as they fight each one of them. As they fought long enough, the Negatones blew the sand to blind them. Our heroes covered their eyes.

Bassdrum: Negatone! Destroy the sand arts!

One of the Negatone are starting to destroy the sand arts. Blaze and Beat are watching this.

Beat: Everyone's sand art...No!

Beat left the sandstorm as our heroes shocked.

Melody: Beat!

Blaze: I'm going too!

Rhythm: Blaze!

Blaze left the sandstorm as well as he joined Beat in battle.

Beat: Onii-chan!

Blaze: Two heads are better than one, right? So, we'll do it together!

Beat: *nod* Right!

Beat charged in first, but the Negatone slammed her aside.

Melody: Beat!

Blaze: You Nega-Scum!

Blaze was mad as he starts to slash it, but it parried and pushed Blaze backwards.

Rhythm: Blaze!

Blaze brake the speed, holding his wound. He need to help his sister fast. Beat starts to getting up.

Bassdrum: Siren! It's too late to regret become a PreCure!

Baritone and Falsetto: *in opera style* Too late!

Beat and Blaze are getting up on their feet. The heroic sibling are ready for another fight.

Blaze: Shut up! You think my sis' was regret to become a PreCure? I don't think so!

Beat: *nod* That's right!

The heroic sibling are charging at the Negatone together and fight.

Beat: Who's regretting becoming a PreCure?

Back to Melody and Rhythm, they're fighting the Negatones each.

Beat: I have Melody, Rhythm and my big brother with me! I have precious friends with me!

Blaze: And we were bonded with friendship inside our hearts! And we swore ourselves to fight and to protect what we held dear!

Beat punched the Negatone and Blaze kicked the Negatone with a roundhouse kick, sending the Negatone flying. Unknown to them, the masked Cure Muse was watching and was about to leave.

Dodory: You're not helping them-dodo?

The masked Cure just smiled and fled the scene. Blaze and Beat has weakened the Negatone as they are ready to finish it off.

Blaze: Beat! You take care of this pea-brain! I'll go help Melody and Rhythm!

Beat: *nod* Okay!

Blaze went to help Melody and Rhythm as Beat starts to summon her Love Guitar Rod.

Beat: Love Guitar Rod! Come here, Sory! *changed to Soul Rod mode Change!* Soul Rod!

Back to Blaze, it looks like Melody and Rhythm are successfully weakened the Negatone as he readied his DreamBlade.

Blaze: Nice work, girls! Just leave those bozos to me!

Melody: Okay!

Rhythm: I'll leave them to you!

Blaze points his DreamBlade upwards as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword as he prepared for his Limit Break-Avalon's Blade. Back to Beat, she was ready to finish one of the Negatone.

Now our heroic siblings are ready to finish them off.

Beat: Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

They attacked the Negatones at the same time. Beat shoots the Tone Ring into the Negatone, hitting it directly. And Blaze swung down his DreamBlade and smashed two Negatones with it's energy light.

Beat: 3/4 beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

Our heroic siblings defeated the Negatones and returned it to its original form, while Hummy captured the musical note. The people who suffered the Melody of Sorrow have snapped it back. Bassdrum was angry. Blaze point his DreamBlade at Bassdrum as he glared at him.

Blaze: You want some more, Fatso?

Bassdrum: Damn you, Siren! You will regret this!

Baritone and Falsetto: *in opera style* You will!

Trio the Minor fled as Blaze put his DreamBlade back.

Blaze: ...What a wuss. Well, whatever. *turn to the PreCures, giving them a thumbs up* Nice work out there, Cures!

Melody: Thanks!

Rhythm: You too. Well, I never thought your attack was strong enough to defeat the Negatone.

Beat: Onii-chan was the Dream Traveler. With him around, we'll definitely win, right? *smiled at Blaze*

Blaze: *smiled and nod* Right!

Later at sunset, the sand art contest has come to conclusion.

Announcer: The winner of this year is No.25, the dolphin sand art made by Kumai!

Kumai won the sand art contest as Hibiki sighed in disappointment.

Hibiki: That's too bad.

Kanade: Yeah.

Ellen: But...

Hibiki and Kanade: *look at Ellen* Huh?

Blaze: *look at Ellen* What is it?

Ellen: I...I had a lot of fun!

They paused for a bit and then they agreed. Then Ellen noticed something on her leg. A shell moving on her leg and Ellen starts to scream.

Ellen: A-A-A shell is moving.

Blaze: What?

Hibiki picked up the shell from Ellen's leg as Ellen hugged Blaze. It was a hermit crab.

Hibiki: Oh, it's a hermit crab.

Blaze: Hermit crab?

Ellen stopped screaming. Hibiki and Kanade smiled evily as they knew.

Hibiki: Don't tell me...

Kanade: ...you're afraid of hermit crab.

Ellen: No, I'm not afraid of it...

Hibiki show the hermit crab in front of Ellen and she screamed even more as she hugged Blaze tightly.

Blaze: Ungh! Too tight!

Ellen: *noticed* Oh! I'm sorry, Onii-chan!

Hibiki: *laugh* You're so cute, Ellen.

Kanade: So cute!

Blaze: Why you girls! That ain't funny at all!

Ellen: Oh! Hibiki, Kanade! I'll never forgive both of you!

Blaze and Ellen start chasing Hibiki and Kanade for making fun of Ellen.

Blaze: Come back here, we want payback!

Ellen: Yeah! Stop running, you two!

But as they chase them, they stared at each other and starts to laugh. Hibiki and Kanade noticed they're laughing while chasing them. Hibiki and Kanade smiled as they are enjoying the summer. Of course, the bond of their friendship will last forever.

A/N: At long last! I've finally done chapter 12. It was long but it's worth it. As you read, Blaze is a reliable character and a big brother figure to the PreCures, although he IS Ellen's brother. It was epic as the siblings are fighting together. There's more chapter I'm gonna upload, so stay tuned to chapter 13! R&R please.


	14. Chapter 13

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 13: Ellen's fear of ghosts! Needing Blaze's protection!

It was a beautiful summer and the summer festival was opened. Ellen, in her kimono outfit, watching the kids playing happily, she smiled in happiness.

Ellen: Everyone is having fun today.

Just then, Hummy appeared from the tree and tugged Ellen's sleeves.

Hummy: What are you staring at-nya?

Ellen: Huh? Oh! Uh..., I was just...keep an eye for the enemies uprising and protect the people in the festival. It's part of the PreCure operation.

Hummy: Really? I knew you want to have some fun-nya! Am I right-nya, Siren?

Ellen doesn't know how to answer but as she tried to stop Hummy from tugging her sleeves, she heard someone shouting. She rushed over and see a boy encounter the monsters.

Ellen: Was that...Negatone?

Ellen rushed over to the boy and took out her Cure Module.

Ellen: Run, now!

The boy ran away and Ellen was about to transform. But as she was about to start, the monsters approached Ellen and licked her with it's tongue. Ellen screams in fear and crouched down, shuddered and afraid.

Just then, Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade are approaching Ellen and wondered what's wrong with her.

Hibiki: Ellen?

Kanade: What happened?

Blaze: What's wrong, little sis'?

Ellen looked up and see Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze, wearing kimono outfits, except Blaze, which was too cool for him, looked at her confused.

Ellen: You three...*stand up instantly* Where's the Negatone? *look around in fear*

Hibiki: Negatone?

Kanade: Was here?

Blaze: Seriously?

Kanade: You mean...?

Hibiki and Kanade took the monsters from the ground, it was the doll monsters.

Kanade: ...this?

Blaze: Oh, that. Ellen, you took that monsters as Negatone?

Ellen gasped and clutched Blaze's shoulder.

Ellen: Onii-chan! That's them!

Blaze: *smiled weakly* Don't worry, Ellen. It's a fake.

Ellen: Fake?

Just then, Souta appeared and then Ako.

Souta: Onee-chan, stop scaring me with this!

Ako: Souta is overreacting. They're just monsters. Monsters made out of scraps.

Souta: You're quite rude. Let's go, Ako. Later, Nee-chan!

Ellen, at first, was confused but now she understand.

Ellen: Phew, thank goodness.

Hibiki: Huh? Ellen, you're afraid of monsters, too?

Ellen: Huh? *turn to Hibiki* T-that's not true!

Kanade: Well, why don't you help us? We're preparing the haunted house.

Ellen: H-haunted house?

Ellen shuddered at that idea.

Hibiki: Yep! Every summer festivals has haunted house! I'll be letting the girls down if I don't pull through!

Kanade: Ellen. You'll be the umbrella monster. Here.

Ellen take the umbrella monster from Kanade. But as she looked at that fake monster, she threw it up high, screaming and running.

Ellen: The umbrella! The umbrella has a face!

Blaze: I think you scared her. Hey, Ellen! It's just a fake, simmer down!

Ellen stopped screaming and running, then she coughed as she glared at Hibiki and Kanade silently.

Ellen: What?

Hibiki: You really are scared.

Ellen: That's not true!

Kanade: Jeez, Ellen...

Hibiki and Kanade suddenly smiling with their hands on their cheek cutely.

Hibiki and Kanade: You're so cute!

Ellen blushed at that comments but suddenly got angered.

Ellen: Why you girls...!

Hibiki: *put her hand on Ellen's shoulder* There, there, Don't be so mad.

Kanade: *took Ellen's hand* Yes. Let's enjoy the summer festival together.

Ellen: *push away* No! You two don't understand. I...was really worried!

Ellen ran away as she was afraid.

Hibiki: Ellen!

Blaze: Sis! *look at Hibiki and Kanade* Well, look at what you've done. Teasing Ellen in a moment like this.

Kanade: I thought it was a joke.

Blaze: Sometimes, joke can be an insult to people when serious. You girls never think, aren't ya?

Hibiki: Huh? I didn't think about that. We should go look for her.

Blaze: No, I'll go. Because your teasing way are kinda odd and creepy because it's..."green", if you know what I mean.

Blaze walked off to find Ellen.

Kanade: Green?

Hibiki and Kanade looked at each other as they wondered what Blaze was talking about. Ellen was hiding with her Fairy Tones at the old house, shedding tears.

Ellen: They saw me like this...It's embarrassing.

Voice: Ellen!

Ellen looked around and saw Blaze running to her.

Blaze: You alright, sis? You make me worried this time.

Ellen: *still shedding tears* Onii-chan...

Blaze: You're crying...?

Ellen: *blushed* I'm not crying! I'm a PreCure! *run off*

Blaze: H-hey!

Before Ellen ran off, she accidentally tripped down the floor. Luckily, Blaze caught her before she injured.

Blaze: You alright?

Ellen: *nod slowly* Y-yes...Thank you, Onii-chan.

Blaze: You should be more careful. What if your ankle get sprained, it'll be more serious.

Ellen: *nod* I...understand.

Blaze: *smile warmly* That's good...

Ellen hugged Blaze tightly as she sobbed. Her tears wet Blaze's shirt, but he didn't care. He hugged her back and comforted her.

Blaze: No worries, sis. I'm still here. Hush.

Voice: Huh? Blaze-san, is that you?

The heroic siblings turned around to see Ouji, the idol of Private Aria Academy. Ellen wiped her tears as she remembered him.

Blaze: Ouji? I didn't know you're here.

Ellen: Ouji...?

Ellen starts to remembered Ouji. She remembered the time that Ouji hold her when she was in her cat form.

Ellen: (He's...)

Ouji: Are you two alright?

Blaze: Uhh...yeah. We're okay.

Ouji: Oh, I'm glad. And she's your...

Ellen: I'm his younger sister.

Ouji: Really? I didn't know you both are siblings. *noticed Ellen's wound* Oh, you're hurt.

Ellen looked at her wound on her left arm.

Ellen: Oh, it's nothing. Really.

Ouji: *hold Ellen's hand* No. You must get that wound treated. Come on. *turn to Blaze* Blaze-san, you coming?

Blaze: *nod* Certainly.

Blaze and Ouji took Ellen someplace to get some treatments for Ellen's wound. Somehow, as Ellen glanced at Ouji, she felt a warm feeling. Now, they've cleaned Ellen's wound and Ouji pasted her wound with plaster.

Ouji: That should do. Does it still hurt?

Ellen shook her head in response.

Ouji: Thank goodness.

Ouji took three bottles of drinks. He gave two bottles for the heroic siblings as one for himself.

Ouji: Here.

Ellen: T-thanks.

Blaze: Thank you, Ouji.

Ouji: *turn to Ellen* Have we met somewhere before? Did you go to this school?

Ellen: Huh? U-uh... I just moved from a neighboring city.

Ouji: I'm Ouji Masamune. Nice to meet you. What's your name?

Ellen: Ellen, Ellen Kurokawa.

Ouji: *smile* Ellen-san. You looked like you were crying and hold your brother. Did something happen?

Ellen glanced at Ouji and then Blaze, she doesn't know how to answer this question. Back to Hibiki and Kanade behind the haunted house, the girls are still making some monsters for the festival.

Hibiki: Huh? Ellen is a scaredy-cat?

Hummy: I'm not afraid of monsters at all, but Siren's been afraid of them since she was a child-nya!

Hibiki: No way!

Kanade: That was unexpected.

Hummy: I'm not afraid of monsters at all, but Siren's been afraid of going to the bathroom all night by herself and I always go with her-nya.

Kanade: I can't believe it.

Hummy: I'm not afraid of monsters at all, but I'm sure Siren's hiding because she's embarrassed-nya!

Hibiki: So, that's what Blaze was talking about that "green" word. Hummy, you should have told us sooner.

Kanade: Why didn't you tell us?

Hummy: Because I promise Siren that I won't tell anyone-nya!

Hibiki: So, that's how it happens.

Hummy was shocked at what she said.

Hummy: I told you two...Nya! Please, forget what I said-nya!

Hibiki and Kanade: It's too late.

Hummy: Nya-puu... Now, Siren will be quite mad-nya. We should all apologize and make up with her-nya!

Kanade: Good idea. We're finally friends now.

Hibiki: We should make up quickly and enjoy the summer festival.

Hibiki and Kanade went off to find Ellen.

Hummy: Do it-nya!

Hummy noticed the Fairy Tones flew away scared as she looked behind, there's three monsters.

Hummy: M-m-m-m-monsters-nya! *ran away*

Voice: *chuckled* That traitor Siren had such a weakness...

The costume has been took out, revealed to be Bassdrum as the monster is Falsetto and Baritone.

Falsetto and Baritone:* in opera style* We heard something too~!

Bassdrum: *smirked* Just you wait, Siren.

Back to Blaze, Ellen and Ouji, they had a conversation.

Ellen: I just moved here with my big brother, so I didn't have any friends. But I finally became friends with two girls. I was really glad, but they bullied me.

Ouji: Bullied?

Ellen: I'm not good with ghost and monsters, so they... I want to get on better terms with them. I want to be their friend!

Ouji: ...Did they really bullied you?

Ellen: *turn to Ouji* Huh?

Ouji: *smiled* Why don't you think back on it?

Ellen: Oh, right... They didn't know I was afraid of ghost and monsters.

Ouji: So you're overthinking things. Friendship is sometimes complicated and sometimes simple. And when you're in trouble, your friends will save you. That's what I think. *looked at Ellen* I'm sure those two are worried about you right now.

Blaze: *smiled* (When the friendship bond connects the heart, the strings of feeling feels the emotions... Hibiki, Kanade...I hope you'll understand)

At Hibiki and Kanade, the girls searched for Ellen and Blaze.

Hibiki: Ellen!

Kanade: Ellen! Where are you?

Hibiki: Ellen!

Blaze and Ellen heard what their calling.

Ellen: Hibiki...Kanade...

Blaze: They're looking for you, Ellen. I can feel they're worried about you.

Ellen: *turn to Blaze* Onii-chan...

Ouji: Bring out your courage and try making up with them.

Ellen is now looking for Hibiki and Kanade as Blaze smiled.

Blaze: Thanks, Ouji. You helped my little sis bring out her courage.

Ouji: You're welcome. Now, go look for them.

Blaze: *nod* Okay!

Ellen arrived at the haunted house to look for the girls.

Ellen: Hibiki! Kanade! Come out! I'm here to making up with you two. I want to enjoy the summer festival together! Please!

Just then, Ellen noticed something shaking and looked behind.

Ellen: Hibiki? Kanade?

Suddenly, a kappah appeared. Ellen screamed and she turned around, running away. But a skeleton appeared. Ellen screamed louder and the monster took out a signboard.

Ellen: Crybaby Beat?

Ellen turned around as a kappah took out the signboard as well.

Ellen: You failed as a PreCure? What...? I wanted to make up with you two!

Ellen ran away. However, unknown to her, Bassdrum was behind the scene as he laughed cruelly.

Baritone and Falsetto: *in opera style* Huge success~!

Bassdrum: Now, their friendship is ruined. Now, you two-!

Baritone and Falsetto: Let's go!

Bassdrum: *annoyed* Don't say my command!

At Hibiki and Kanade, they searched for Ellen but no avail. They're now at the stage.

Hibiki: Kanade! Did you find Ellen?

Kanade: No.

Hibiki: What should we do? The haunted house is about to start.

Kanade looked around and saw Ellen running.

Hibiki and Kanade: Ellen!

The girls run after Ellen and now at the entrance.

Hibiki: Wait, Ellen!

Kanade: Ellen! I'm sorry for scaring you. Let's prepare for the summer festival together.

Ellen: You're looking down on me from the bottom of your hearts.

Hibiki and Kanade: Huh?

Ellen: *turn to Hibiki and Kanade* You'll just scare me again and laugh!

Kanade: Ellen. What's wrong?

Hibiki: That's not what we really think!

Ellen: Liar! I won't be fooled!

Voice: Siren!

Ellen: Huh?

Ellen turned around that voice was belonged to Hummy.

Hummy: What's wrong-nya? Please forgive Hibiki and Kanade-nya!

Ellen: Shut up! Leave me alone!

Voice: How pitiful, Siren!

They turned around to see Trio the Minor.

Girls: Trio the Minor!

Bassdrum: Your bonds and friendship with the PreCures are just flukes.

Hibiki: No!

Kanade: Believe us, Ellen! We want to make up!

Hibiki: We want to fight together! No matter what...

Kanade: ...We're always friends!

Bassdrum: Hear me, Siren! Come with me. We'll sing the Melody of Sorrow together!

Just then, a Note appeared on the umbrella monster.

Hummy: Found a Note-nya!

Unfortunately, because of Hummy's clumsiness, Baritone grabbed the monsters with a Note resides and thrown off.

Bassdrum: That's perfect! Come out, Negatone!

The negative wave corrupted the note and turned into the Umbrella Monster Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade were shocked that their handmade monster was turned into Negatone.

Kanade: My monster!

The Negatone produced the Melody of Sorrow and the people are crying around the area. Bassdrum laughed evily as the Negatone spread the Melody of Sorrow.

Hibiki: You made a fun festival all screwed up...

Hibiki and Kanade: Unforgivable!

Before they can transform, the Negatone jumped down and causing the impact to make the girls fell down, loosen the grip on their Cure Modules. Bassdrum snatched the Cure Modules with his grapple and laughed evily.

Bassdrum: You can't become PreCures without these!

Hummy: No-nya!

Hibiki and Kanade: Give us back!

The Negatone jumped in front of the girls as Trio the Minor jumped back with the Negatone.

Baritone and Falsetto: *in opera style* No~!

Bassdrum: Come, Siren! Come back with me! You're the songstress of Minor Land! Remember your role!

Suddenly, an energy of light shot the Negatone a direct hit as Trio the Minor was surprised by that attack.

Voice: You just don't know when to quit, do ya? Nega-Losers!

The girls turned around to see Blaze, who attacked the Negatone.

Hibiki and Kanade: Blaze!

Hummy: Blaze!

Blaze: Man, am I late?

Hummy: I'm so glad you came-nya!

Blaze: I'll scold you later, Hummy. You clumsy oaf.

Blaze approached in front of the girls as he drew his DreamBlade.

Hibiki: Blaze, how did you know we're here?

Blaze: I tracked down the Nega-Scum energy around the festival. That's what I came to deal with them!

Kanade: Please help us, Trio the Minor took our Cure Modules.

Blaze: I got it.

Blaze glared at Trio the Minor as he clenched his fist.

Blaze: Oy, Fatso! Using that low, dirty trick is not very sportsmanlike!

Bassdrum: So what if I'm not. As long as we can sing the Melody of Sorrow, they'll know fear.

Blaze: What a joke! Even if they don't have the Cure Modules, I can still deal with y'all myself!

Bassdrum: Really? Let's see if you can deal with this problem-huh?

Bassdrum noticed the Cure Modules were gone.

Voice: Hibiki! Kanade!

The voice was belonged to Ellen. She snatched the Modules and threw it to the girls. They catched their own modules perfectly as Blaze smiled about this.

Hibiki and Kanade: Ellen!

Bassdrum: Grr! What are you doing?!

Ellen walked down to the girls and Blaze.

Ellen: It's obvious.

Bassdrum: T-they fooled you!

Ellen: *glared at Bassdrum* No, you are.

Bassdrum: W-what are you talking about?

Ellen: You think I'll be fooled that easily?

Bassdrum: *shocked* Don't tell me...you knew it all along?

Ellen: Of course. Hibiki and Kanade won't do something that mean. Onii-chan always care about me with his heart. I wanted to troll you guys, so I played along!

Bassdrum was speechless at Ellen's plot. Hibiki hugged Ellen as they are relieved to hear that.

Hibiki: Oh, Ellen...!

Kanade: Don't scared us like that.

Ellen: Now we're even.

Blaze smiled happily as he patted Ellen's head.

Blaze: That's my sister. Using this tatics to fool mind-filled rich of darkness being.

Our heroes smiled in joy.

Bassdrum: Negatone! Destroy them!

The Negatone jumped in. Our heroes are ready for the fight.

Blaze: Try us, Nega-Scum! This time, you picked a bad day for hangover! *turn to Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen* Girls!

Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen: *nod* Yeah! *glared at their enemies* We won't let you! Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

The Negatone charged at our heroes as Melody starts to attack first but the Negatone easily dodged the attack. Rhythm start her attack as well, but the Negatone dodged the attack. Now, it's Blaze's turn. He's trying to slash the Negatone, but it parried the DreamBlade and pushed him away.

Blaze: Man! This thing knows how to dodge!

Melody: Yeah! It's hard to hit it!

Rhythm: Stop right there!

Beat wanted to fight that Negatone, but due to it's appearance as a monster, she wavered. She charged in anyway, but the Negatone's look scared her. The Negatone starts to slammed her but Blaze jumped in and slashed the Negatone. Then Melody and Rhythm punched it on it's face and finally, Blaze kicked it away with a roundhouse kick.

Blaze: No one tried to scare my sister and get away with this!

Melody: Beat! You go and hide somewhere!

Beat: Huh?

Rhythm: We'll take care of this monster!

Melody: Blaze! Take care of Beat!

Blaze: *nod* Got it!

Melody and Rhythm jumped back into the battle as Blaze stayed back and help Beat. The Negatone fired the dark beam at Melody and Rhythm but they dodged the attack. The Negatone keep firing the beam as they avoid the attack. But the beam blasted the girls and grabbed their legs, thrown into the sky. The Negatone was about to finish them off, but Blaze intercept it and trying to defeat it.

Blaze: You! Leave them alone!

The Negatone struggling Blaze as Blaze continued his attack and channeled the energy of light on his right palm as he performed his Mana Power-Mana Bullet.

Blaze: Mana Bullet! Charged Shot!

Blaze fired the ball of energy at the Negatone but it continues to charged it's dark power to shoot Melody and Rhythm, Blaze turned around and looked at his sister.

Blaze: C'mon! Beat! They're in danger!

Beat looked up to see Melody and Rhythm in danger and Blaze attacked the Negatone in attempt to stop it's attack.

Blaze: Hurry! I won't last long!

She was hesitating. And finally, she overcame and enter the battle.

Beat: Love Guitar Rod!

Beat summoned her main weapon. The Negatone fired it's dark beam at Melody and Rhythm.

Beat: Beat Barrier!

Beat striked the strings on Love Guitar Rod and created a barrier on Melody and Rhythm to repel the attack completely. Now, she's ready to attack.

Beat: Beat Sonic!

Beat fired the Beat Sonic at the Negatone and explodes. Melody, Rhythm and Blaze were jumped back to Beat's side.

Melody: Beat!

Rhythm: Thanks!

Blaze: You did it! Beat!

Now, Trio the Minor are dumbfounded at what just happened.

Bassdrum: Why is this happening?! Isn't your weakness is the monsters?!

Beat: As long as these three are with me, I'll defeat all the monsters you've got! We're family and friends!

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Now, they're ready to finish the Negatone off.

Melody: Let's play this Miraculous Melody! Miracle Berthier!

Rhythm: Let's play this Fantastic Rhythm! Fantastic Berthier!

Now, it's Ellen's turn to perform the finishing move.

Beat: Change! Soul Rod! changed to Soul Rod mode

Finally, it's Blaze's turn. He pointed his DreamBlade upwards and a flow of rainbow energy around his sword, now he's ready to perform his Limit Break.

Melody and Rhythm: Come out! Tone Ring! PreCure Music Rondo!

Beat: Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Our heroes attacked the Negatone with their powerful attacks at the same time.

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: 3/4 beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

Our heroes defeated Negatones and returned it to its original form, while Hummy captured the musical note. The people who suffered the Melody of Sorrow have snapped it back. Now, Bassdrum was really angry as Blaze pointed his DreamBlade at him.

Blaze: You got nothing, Bassdrum! Give up!

Bassdrum: Grr! Curse you all! We'll get you next time!

Trio the Minor are retreated. Blaze put his DreamBlade back as he sighed.

Blaze: What a crock. *turn to the PreCures, giving them a thumbs up* Nice going, Cures!

Melody: *smiled* You, too. Blaze. You helped Beat a lot.

Rhythm: Yes, Beat has done a great job.

Beat: A-am I?

Blaze: *looked at Beat* Yeah! You overcame your fear and defeat that Negatone! Excellent work, little sis'!

Beat smiled happily and hugged Blaze. Blaze hugged her back as the smile appeared on our heroes face. Later that day, at night, our heroes were back at the festival as Hummy and the Fairy Tones are enjoying their snacks.

Hibiki: We're sorry for scaring you, Ellen.

Kanade: We didn't know you were afraid of monsters.

Ellen: I should apologize. Will you still fight together with me?

Hibiki and Kanade: Of course!

Ellen smiled in joy as she looked at Blaze, he smiled as well.

Blaze: That's what I like to hear.

Hibiki: Well, then. Let's forget about the Haunted House and head for the stage.

Kanade: Good idea. Let's just do what we can all do.

Hibiki and Kanade are going to the stage but Ellen hold their hands as they stopped, looked at Ellen.

Blaze: What's up?

Ellen: I'll be alright...I'm not afraid of monsters if all of you here!

Ellen dragged Hibiki and Kanade into the Haunted House as Blaze followed them. Hummy and the Fairy Tones are now full.

Hummy: Siren, go for it-nya!

Our heroes encountered lots of ghost and monsters as Ellen screamed in fear and Blaze readied his fist in boxing style to protect his sister. As Ellen opened her eyes, she saw Ouji in his vampire costume, giving her a thumbs up with a smile on his face. Ellen smiled softly at him.

Now they've finally exited the haunted house.

All: Goal!

Ellen was relieved right now that she overcame her fear.

Ellen: Hibiki, Kanade, Onii-chan! I did it! Banzai! Banzai! Banza-.

Ellen noticed Hibiki's and Kanade's fishy look.

Blaze: 'ey, what now?

Hibiki: You're that excited...

Kanade: Wow, Ellen...

Hibiki and Kanade suddenly smiling with their hands on their cheek cutely again.

Hibiki and Kanade: You're so cute!

Ellen was blushing and now she's mad at the girls.

Ellen: Hey!

Hibiki: The scared Ellen is cute!

Kanade: But the smiling Ellen is the best!

Ellen was blushing and shocked at what the girls said. She smiled and took their hands. The girls glanced at Blaze.

Blaze: *smiled* And Ellen has a beautiful heart within!

Our heroes smiled happily and now they went to the stage. Now, they're enjoying the rest of the summer festival together.

A/N: Yeah! Finally uploaded Chapter 13! Yeah, it's true Ellen was afraid of ghosts and monsters. But with her friends and Blaze, there's no fear. WOOO! Oops! I'm overacting! Alright, now I'm ready to make another chapter! See ya viewers at Chapter 14! R&R please!


	15. Chapter 14

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 14: Rescue Mission! Protect the Fairy Tones!

At the Minor Land, Mephisto tapped his finger impatiently and his mood is pretty bad as his eyes looked around left and right. He was looking at the scores and the pages are empty.

After a while, he was mad.

Mephisto: Curse it all! How dare you become a PreCure, Siren! Grr, forget about who's singing the Melody of Sorrow for now. Focus on getting the Notes! Hear this! Trio the Minor!

However, Trio the Minor are not in their hiding place as Mephisto starts to look around.

Mephisto: Where did they go?

Meanwhile, Trio the Minor are at the beach. Bassdrum was relaxing on the dolphin float, Baritone is making the sandcastle alone quietly, while Falsetto jumped into the water.

Falsetto: Yahoo!

Falsetto jumped down to the water with a big splash. The wave caused Bassdrum to splashed down into the water. Bassdrum and Falsetto swim to the surface as Bassdrum glared at him.

Bassdrum: Hey, you! Stop diving like this!

Bassdrum splashed him with water childishly as Falsetto splashed him back.

Bassdrum: Stop fooling around, you!

As they fight with water, the image of Mephisto appeared in the water.

Mephisto: You fools! What do you think you're doing?!

Bassdrum and Falsetto are startled as Mephisto called them. Falsetto splashed down into the water as Bassdrum stand straight to his ruler.

Bassdrum: M-Mephisto-sama! It's really hot lately, so we thought we'd like to play in the water at the beach to keep our cool down.

Baritone: The sun is the source of all life.

Falsetto: *jumped out of the water* Summer vacation is so much fun!

Mephisto: That's why we'll never finish the Melody of Sorrow. But I can use these!

Mephisto snapped his finger, the corrupted earphone appeared on Trio the Minor's ear.

Mephisto: Power up with the noise of evil!

The evil noise enhanced Trio the Minor's power and causing them to change their appearance. Now, they've become more powerful than before.

Mephisto: Gather the Notes and complete the Melody of Sorrow! Go, Trio the Minor!

Trio the Minor: *in opera style* Understood~~!

At the Hojo's, Hibiki and Hummy was still sleeping in the morning. Hibiki was snoring lightly and her ways of sleeping was rough.

Dory: Mission start-dodo!

Dory, the Fairy Tone, jumped down from the table and landed on the soft cushion and the white Fairy Tone, Rery, jumped up from the cushion like a teeter-totter and winded up the curtain. The other Fairy Tones winded up the curtains as well.

The sunlight from the window shined on Hibiki's face and Hummy. Two Fairy Tones jumped on the ruler like a teeter-totter and the blue Fairy Tone, Tiry, lifted off the air and landed on Hibiki's face safely.

Tiry: *took out the 10.0 points scoreboard* 10 points-titi!

The Fairy Tones applaused. But the applaused soon finished and Hibiki opened her eyes. The clock strikes 7 and the alarm rang. Hibiki woke up and yawned. Dory turned off the alarm and Hummy woke up.

Hummy: It's morning already-nya. I'm still tired-nya.

Hibiki: Hummy, aren't we looking for the Notes with everyone today? Come on! Get up, get up. *clapped her hands*

Hummy: You sure know how to wake up earlier-nya.

Hibiki: I guess. I've been waking up right before the clock rang. I'm so awesome. Hehehehee...

The Fairy Tones look at them from the side of the bed,

Tiry: The mission was a success-titi!

The Fairy Tones cheered in joy. Now the Fairy Tones were at the top of the trees. Tiry whistled and took out 1, 2 and 3 boards.

Tiry: Fairy Tones' Three Mottos-titi.

Tiry whistled and holding the 1 board while Dory and Rery hold their hands.

Dory: We'll be careful and not get lost-dodo.

Tiry whistled and now holding the 2 board while the four Fairy Tones, Dory, Rery, Miry and Fary showing their smiles with their teeth.

Fary: We'll always be happy and smiling-fafa.

Tiry whistled again and now holding the 3 board and the 6 Fairy Tones lined up in order from left to right. From left to right order are Fary, Rery, Lary, Miry, Dory and Sory.

Lary: We'll solve problems with teamwork-lala.

Tiry whistled as it was a job well done.

Tiry: Okay-titi. Let's move out, following the three mottos as usual-titi. We'll gather the important Notes today-titi. So, don't forget the mission-titi.

At the forest area, Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Ellen are finding the Notes as it was an important mission.

Hibiki: Hummy! How's it going? Can you smell the Notes?

Hummy is trying to smell the scent of the Notes, but to no avail.

Hummy: Nope-nya.

Meanwhile, Trio the Minor are finding the Notes as well. Bassdrum tried to find the scent of the Notes and crawling around like a dog.

Bassdrum: The smell! The smell!

The Notes appeared behind the sunflower and Bassdrum noticed it.

Bassdrum: Over there!

Bassdrum jumped and grabbed the Note at ease. Now, at Baritone, he found the Notes as well.

Baritone: I found it.

His eyes glowed as he found the Notes sleeping on the watermelon. He used some sort of telekinesis and grabbed the Note without a sweat. At Falsetto, he noticed a Note as he eat the ice cream.

Falsetto: That Note!

Falsetto summoned the magneta whip and captured the Note.

Falsetto: You're mine!

Now, Trio the Minor are regrouped as they're proud of their newfound power.

Bassdrum: *in opera style* I can smell it~!

Baritone: *in opera style* I can see it~!

Falsetto: *in opera style* I can hear it~!

They found the Note crossing through the street.

Bassdrum: Huh? Hey! I found the Note! Don't let it escape!

Back to our heroes, they're now at the playground and search for the Notes but they found nothing.

Hibiki: We can't find any Notes here.

Kanade: Ellen, how's it going?

Ellen: No good. It's so hot that I can't tell where they are. *turn to Blaze* Onii-chan! What about you?

Blaze: *shook his head* Still nothing. Even my right eye can't even tell where they are.

They saw the ball bounced to the direction at Hummy. The Fairy Tones noticed and warned the others.

Rery: Run-rere!

Hummy: *turned around* What is it-nya!

Hummy has been hit by a ball on her head.

Hummy: That hurt-nya...

Unfortunately, Hummy has been spotted by two boys, who had discovered that Hummy can talk.

Boy 1: Cool! This cat can talk!

Hummy covered her mouth and shook her head.

Boy 2: You can't?

Hummy: I can't-nya!

Hummy and the boys are shocked, she was clumsy and she talked in front of the human boys. Hummy ran away and attempted to lose them.

Boys: It's getting away!

Boy: Get it!

Now our heroes were shocked and knew that Hummy was in trouble.

Hibiki: Oh, no!

Blaze: Do something!

Hummy has been chased up and down by the boys as our heroes tried to stop them from chasing Hummy.

Boys: Wait!

Hibiki: Don't catch it!

The Fairy Tones watched the scene and trying to do something to save Hummy.

Hummy: Help me-nya!

Tiry created a sound to distract the boys and they turned around. Hibiki catched Hummy and ran away along with the others.

Boy 1: What's that sound?

Boy 2: I don't know.

They turned around to see Hummy was gone.

Boys: What? It's gone!

Now our heroes made it to the shaved ice store to eat the sweet, delicious shaved ice as Hummy cool herself with the mini-fan and exhausted from running.

Ellen: Hummy, you have to be careful.

Hummy: I'm sorry-nya...

Blaze: That'll teach ya for being so clumsy and airhead. Luckily, the Fairy Tones distracted those boys and saved you. Now, stay outta trouble next time.

Ellen: Onii-chan...

Blaze: What?

The Fairy Tones are under the chair and Dory command the Fairy Tones to fall in.

Dory: Line up-dodo!

The other Fairy Tones line up and signaled them to see if they were missing by creating the sound of Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do. Now, everything clear.

Dory: No one's lost-dodo.

Hibiki took a bite of the shaved ice and she felt re-energized.

Hibiki: Cooooo! I'm back in top condition! The shaved ice is the best dessert in summer time!

Ellen took a bite of the shaved ice and she felt cold inside. She was brainfreezed by this cold dessert.

Ellen: It's...cold. What is this?

Blaze: It's the shaved ice, Ellen. It's really cold, but they taste good and sweet. First time eating those, huh?

Kanade: It's like an ice cream. If you eat it fast, you'll get a brainfreeze.

The yellow Fairy Tone, Fary, created the sound of the wind chime. Surprised the young heroes and impressed by the sound.

Hibiki: It's the sound of the wind chime.

Kanade: What a beautiful sound.

Blaze: It's so calm and pure.

Ellen: Can you make the other sound?

Now Fary created the sound of the bell chime.

Hibiki: It's the bell chime!

All: Cool!

Unknown to them, Baritone has spied on them. Now, our heroes are continued to find the Notes.

Hibiki: Hey, Note! Where are you? We can't find any of them.

Kanade: Don't worry, we'll find them soon.

The light blue Fairy Tone, Lary, saw the Notes on the side of the umbrella. It made through the Note, but it was caught by a hand. Back at our heroes, Hummy was exhausted.

Hummy: I'm so thirsty. I can't move now-nya!

Ellen: Oh, Hummy. We are trying our best to look for the Notes, so you have to keep it together.

Blaze: That's right. We gotta find those Notes before those Nega-Greaseballs does.

Kanade: Don't overwork yourself. Let's have refreshment.

Hummy: All right-nya!

The Fairy Tones are following them but the white Fairy Tone, Rery, was captured by a hand. Sory looked behind and nothing was there. Now, our heroes are at the sweet store.

Hibiki: Ta-da! Thanks for the drink!

Hibiki drink the tasty soda to her heart content. Now, at the Fairy Tones, they were lining up on the field.

Dory: Line up-dodo!

The Fairy Tones created the sound but different, the other two was missing.

Tiry: Two are gone-titi!

Dory: Where's Reri-Lari-dodo?!

Voice: Over here.

The voice belonged to Baritone and appeared.

Tiry: Run away, everybody-titi!

Baritone used his telekinesis and captured Dory. Then, Bassdrum and Falsetto appeared.

Bassdrum: Well, then. Hear this, the ones who found the most Notes is the leader.

Now, they compared their captured Notes. Bassdrun has four, Baritone has two, and Falsetto has the most. Now, Falsetto jumped in joy.

Falsetto: Yes! I won!

Bassdrum: Gah! How could this be?!

Falsetto: I'm the leader! I'm the leader!

However, Baritone chuckled as Bassdrum and Falsetto looked confused on him.

Baritone: This match...is mine and I won! *shown the captured Fairy Tones* I'm the leader!

Bassdrum and Falsetto were shocked.

Bassdrum: Siren was the one catching those Fairies.

Falsetto: Why are you copying this tactics from her?!

Baritone: I don't even care about copying the Dream Traveler's sister. These are needed to gather the Notes. Without these, they can't transform into PreCures.

Baritone used his telekinesis and took out the captured Notes from them and put them into the jar.

Baritone: Now, let's take care of the others as well.

The Fairy Tones were shocked.

Tiry: Oh, no-titi...

Back at our heroes, they were now re-energized from the drink of the soda pop.

Hibiki: All right! Energy recharge complete! Now, let's go look for the Notes!

They all cheered in agreement.

Hummy: I'll go look for the Fairy Tones-nya!

Hibiki: Okay, I'm counting on you!

Hummy left to look for the Fairy Tones. Behind them, Bassdrum was chasing Sory.

Bassdrum: Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!

Bassdrum trying to captured it, but he fell down on the ground. Now, our heroes look behind and see someone there.

Bassdrum: Why you! Where do you think you're going...?

Our heroes was shocked that person was Bassdrum.

Blaze: You...!

Bassdrum: What?! You...!

Then, Baritone and Falsetto appeared.

Girls: Trio the Minor!

Blaze: What are you Nega-Greasebags doing here?! *noticed something* Wait...! Something's different about them!

Bassdrum: *in opera style* We're here!

Baritone: *in opera style* Nice to...

Falsetto: *in opera style* ...meet you!

Blaze: *disgusted* ...What in the universe are they talking about? Something's really wrong here...! *turned to Ellen* Ellen!

Ellen: *nod* Yes, I know.

Our heroic siblings examined Trio the Minor carefully.

Ellen: They look a bit different...

Bassdrum: We're going to win today.

Blaze: Win? Yeah, right, Fatso! It's easier said than done. *disgusted by their appearance* Nice hair, Nega-Gresebags. But, ...ergh! You don't take a bath, do you?

Ellen: *looked at Blaze* Onii-chan! You're right. Something's different about them.

Blaze used his right eye and his eyes flashed the blue light. He examined their power and there's some evil power amplified them.

Blaze: Holy...Great Arkvoodle! Their dreaded power are increased!

Kanade: What?! But how...?

Blaze examined again and he saw what he can't believe his own eyes. They wear the corrupted earphones.

Blaze: ...Corrupted earphones. So, this is how you became so different!

Bassdrum: *chuckled* How observant of you, boy. You know these, aren't you? Yes, these were the ones that gave us power!

Hibiki: How could they?!

Blaze: You get those from Mephisto, aren't you?!

Bassdrum: That's right. You know how Mephisto-sama was so good to us to grant us this power to find the Notes so easily.

Blaze: Why you...!

Baritone noticed a Note residing the mini-fan.

Baritone: Good timing. Come out, Negatone!

The negative wave corrupted the note and turned into the Fan Negatone. Now, it looked different as well thanks to their newfound power.

Kanade: This look a bit different, too!

Blaze: No biggie about them. As long as I'm around, we can deal with that freakazoid in no time!

The Negatone spread the Melody of Sorrow around the area and the people cried in despair. Blaze looked disgusted on this newly dreaded power. He threw the kunai bomb on it's face and exploded, halted the Melody of Sorrow.

Blaze: Keep your mouth SHUT! *drew his DreamBlade*

Hibiki: *looked at the crying children* The children are...

Blaze: ...cried in sorrow and agony! What a pain!

The captured Fairy Tones are attempted to break free but it won't work.

Dory: I can't open it-dodo!

The other Fairy Tones look at the scene as they're scared.

Tiry: Calm down, Fary. We'll combine our powers and save Dory-titi.

The Fairy Tones looked at Tiry and nodded. Now, Sory sneak behind Bassdrum and used the sound of the whistle to distract him.

Bassdrum: WAAAHHH! W-what's that sound?!

Next, two Fairy Tones, Miry and Fary, used their drop kick to slammed Bassdrum's head. Falsetto looked behind and slammed down by the falling Bassdrum. Losing his grip on the captured Fairy Tones on the cage. Tiry opened the cage and rescued them.

Tiry: Everyone! Now it's time to run-titi!

Lary: Tiry!

Falsetto was pinned down and trying to push Bassdrum away but he was too heavy.

Falsetto: You're heavy, Bassdrum!

Falsetto looked in front and saw the Fairy Tones are escaped.

Falsetto: You're not getting away!

Falsetto used his whip and catched Tiry.

Lary: Tiry!

Falsetto: Come back here, little fellas. Or, this little one will be in a world of pain.

Lary: O-oh, no-lala!

Tiry: I'll be alright! Go-titi!

Lary: But!

Tiry: Go! Have the PreCure transform! Help the Dream Traveler-titi!

Lary was worried, then Dory and Rery appeared and agreed.

Dory: Understood-dodo!

Rery: Lary, let's go-rere!

Lary was wavered but now understand.

Lary: I'm going now-lala!

The three Fairy Tones were heading to the direction of the young heroes.

Lary: I'll work hard for Tiry's. PreCures', and the Dream Traveler's sake-lala!

Back to our heroes, Blaze was fighting the Negatones harder but his power alone wasn't able to defeat it.

Blaze: Man! This freak is a diesel!

The Negatone slammed Blaze with it's hammer fist but Blaze dodged it and slashed it's arm. But the Negatone retaliated it by slammed Blaze to the wall.

Hibiki and Kanade: Blaze!

Ellen: Onii-chan!

Blaze braked the speed of collision with his kunai and landed safely near the girls. Blaze hold his chest in pain.

Ellen: Are you alright, brother?

Blaze: Yeah...But this Nega-Scum has the oversized pituitary glands.

Blaze glared at Baritone and the Negatone.

Baritone: Yes, Negatone. Destroy the Dream Traveler and have the humans listen the Melody of Sorrow!

Now, the heroes are mad.

Hibiki: Unforgivable!

Baritone: Hmm?

Hibiki: Making the children enjoying their summer vacation sad...

The girls took out the Cure Modules and Blaze readied his stance.

All: Unforgivable!

Then the Fairy Tones appeared.

Baritone: *shocked* What?!

Blaze: Time to crash this party of yours! Girls!

Girls: *nod* Yes! Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Blaze smiled at the PreCures as they smiled back at him.

Baritone: *looked at Bassdrum and Falsetto* What are you two doing?! I thought I told you to capture them!

Bassdrum: Silence! Why didn't you catch them?!

Baritone: What?! How dare you to talk back to the leader!

Falsetto: *sigh* Our plans has failed. How will you fix that?

Falsetto attempted to crush Tiry with his fingers. Then, Hummy appeared on Falsetto's shoulder.

Hummy: What are you doing-nya?

Falsetto looked at Hummy. They were shocked in surprise.

Miry: Now-mimi!

Now, Miry and Fary took this chance and attacked Falsetto with their drop kicks on his head. He loosen his grip on Tiry and held his head in pain. Tiry has been rescued and now held by Sory.

Falsetto: That really hurt!

Hummy approached to the Fairy Tones.

Hummy: You're all here-nya!

Tiry: Thanks to you, Hummy. We're all save-titi.

Miry: Thank you-mimi!

Hummy: Nya~? I don't know what's going on, but all well end's well-nya.

Baritone had enough of this interference.

Baritone: Negatone! Defeat them!

The Negatone starts to attack the allied heroes.

Blaze: Showtime! Cures!

Melody dodged the attack but she was slammed by the tails.

Rhythm: Melody!

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze rushed towards the Negatone. Beat used her sky rolling kick to slammed the Negatone's head. Rhythm jumped up and punched the Negatone upwards with her uppercut. Finally, Blaze rushed in and jumped higher into the air and slashed it very hard on it's face. But it's tail dug into dround to prevent it from falling and retaliate by slamming them with his hammer arm. Melody grabbed Rhythm and Blaze grabbed Beat and dashed towards the other side.

Melody: Safe.

Blaze: Yeah...

Melody and Blaze saw the Negatone's tail was trying to slam them.

Blaze: Get down!

Blaze jumped in front of the PreCures protectively as Melody gasped. The attacked slammed the heroes and now the Cures are crouched in pain but only a little.

Rhythm: Ow...

Melody: Not safe at all!

Beat: The Negatone is stronger than before. *gasped* Where's big brother?

They all looked around and saw Blaze, downed on the ground.

Melody and Rhythm: Blaze!

Beat: Onii-chan!

They rushed towards Blaze and Beat helped him to get up. Blaze opened his eyes slowly as he was now injured pretty badly than the girls.

Melody: You saved us...why?

Blaze: ...It's part of the code as the Dream Traveler. To protect the innocent by any means necessary, and defend those who can't defend themselves. To punish those who do evil, but to never take lives needlessly.

Beat: Onii-chan...

Beat was shedding tears as she couldn't help but why her brother protected them from harm.

Blaze: Don't cry, ...sis. It was nothing at all.

Beat: ...Huh?

Blaze was starting to get up his feet as the blood spilled from his mouth.

Blaze: I've done this for a long time so...no worries.

Beat stopped crying and nodded confidently. They looked in front and they saw the Negatone blow towards them. The girls trying to resist the wind current as Blaze dugged his DreamBlade to the ground and managed to resist the current.

Melody: We can't move foward!

Blaze: We gotta do something!

Hummy and the Fairy Tones were look at the battle as the young heroes were now in danger.

Hummy: They're in danger-nya!

Baritone: Now's our chance to defeat them. Let's combine our power!

Bassdrum and Falsetto: *in opera style* All right~!

They sang their negative song and amplified it to the Negatone. The dark shockwave blasted the young heroes to the ground. The Fairy Tones were worried.

Tiry: PreCures! Blaze!

Sory: We must save them-soso!

Sory went ahead to assist them.

Baritone: *laugh hysterically* It's over now, all of you.

Blaze: *gritted his teeth* Oh, yeah? I don't think so...

Blaze stood up his feet and glared at Baritone.

Blaze: You think my power was just a joke, huh? Then, let me show you what it really looks like! GGRRAAAHHH!

Blaze channeled his power as the golden aura flashed brightly around him. The aura has turned into the shape of the dragon and it roared fiercely. The PreCures were shocked and surprised.

Melody: This power...!

Rhythm: ...it's the same as he used his awakened power, but different.

Beat: Onii-chan...he's incredible.

Now, Sory appeared before the young heroes.

Sory: Beat! Use my power-soso!

Beat nodded and Sory entered the Cure Module as Beat blowed her Cure Module to play the beautiful melody. Now, they're re-energized as they're ready to finish this battle.

Melody: Let's go, everyone!

They all nodded in response.

Hummy: The four souls have combined-nya! Their powers are increased-nya!

Beat used her dropped kick on the Negatone's face. The Negatone pushed her back. Now, Melody and Rhythm attacked the Negatone with the barrage of punches and kicks. The Negatones halted their attack and grabbed them.

Melody: Hey! Let go of me!

The Negatone threw the girls away but Blaze catched them safely.

Blaze: You girls alright?

Melody: *nod* Yeah!

Rhythm: *nod* Me, too. Thank you.

Blaze landed the ground safely and put the girls down. He readied his DreamBlade as he prepared.

Bassdrum: All right! Now, give them the finishing blow!

Trio the Minor sing their dreaded song and amplified the Negatone's attack again. Melody, Rhythm and Blaze resist the attack. Beat rushed in to help them.

Beat: Come here, Lari!

Beat summoned her Love Guitar Rod and created Beat Barrier around them.

Beat: Beat Barrier!

Baritone: W-what?!

Melody and Rhythm: Beat!

Beat: Onii-chan! Go! Use your power to defeat them! I'll hold on their attacks!

Blaze: *nod* Wilco!

Blaze jumped higher into the air as his aura was formed into the shape of dragon as his burning aura flows around him. The unattached, flaming wings spreads as Blaze lifted into the air and readied his DreamBlade, pointed at the Negatone to unleashed his Limit Break—Final Burst.

Blaze: Final Burst!

Blaze fly towards the Negatone and collided it with flames and exploded. Blaze landed on the ground safely as the flaming wings disappeared. Now, he defeated Negatones and returned it to its original form, while Hummy captured the musical note. The people who suffered the Melody of Sorrow have snapped it back.

Baritone: Hmph! Missing a Note is nothing.

Bassdrum: Look over here!

Bassdrum show the heroes that many Notes were inside the jar.

Hummy: Nya! So many Notes-nya!

Beat: When did they...?

Baritone: We may have lost in battle but we've won for gathering the Notes.

Trio the Minor disappeared as they laughed evily. Blaze gritted his fist angrily.

Blaze: Nega-Scum...! You'll rue this day...

Later that day, our heroes were now at the pier as they're planning how to snatch the Notes back.

Ellen: Trio the Minor...They've got a lot of Notes.

Kanade: They may have more Notes than we have.

Hibiki: If this keeps up...

Blaze: The world will be thrown in panic by the Melody of Sorrow.

Dory felt sad about the outcome of the world. Fary and the Fairy Tones were comforting it.

Fary: Don't worry about it-fafa!

Sory: Soso!

Miry: If we work together, everything...

Sory: ...will...

Fary: ...be fine!

Dory: Dodo!

Hummy: That's right-nya! Even if we gather one today, one day will turn a lot of them-nya!

Kanade: That's right.

Ellen: *smiled* If we all work hard together, everything will be fine.

Blaze: *smiled* Yeah! If we harmonized our heart and having our bonds grow stronger, we can win!

Hibiki: *nod* I can't forgive them for making them sad. *took a deep breath and shout* The Melody of Sorrow will never be complete!

As Hibiki finished shouting, the gentle wind blew the young heroes. Suddenly, a mysterious voice rang on Blaze's and Hibiki's mind.

Voice: That's not enough.

Hibiki and Blaze: Huh?

Hibiki and Blaze look around in confusion, then they looked at Kanade and Ellen.

Hibiki: Hey, did someone say something?

Ellen: Eh?

Kanade: *shook her head*

Hibiki: That's weird. Am I hearing things?

Then, Tiry appeared on Hibiki's face.

Tiry: Tag!

Hibiki was surprised by Tiry's playful surprise.

Tiry: Hibiki, you're it-titi.

Hibiki: *shocked* I'm it?

Tiry: Everyone, run away-titi!

Hibiki: That's not fair! Hey, wait!

Hibiki chased the Fairy Tones as Kanade, Blaze and Ellen looked confused but they soon started to laugh. Hummy's eyes sparkle as she wants to play.

Hummy: I want to play tag, too-nya!

Hibiki was about to catch Tiry but she missed a lot of time. Kanade, Ellen and Blaze laughed happily at Hummy and Hibiki playing tag with the Fairy Tones. Blaze smiled happily at them.

But, something caught his mind as he stared at the beach. He wondered about the voice he heard, the voice that he heard was the same voice when he was unconscious on the other dimension after the battle against Black Hole with the PreCure All-Stars.

Blaze: (That voice...was that the same voice I heard during the time when I was unconscious...? ...I don't know, but we'll find out someday.) *looked at Hibiki and smiled* (Hibiki isn't the only one who hear that voice just now...So, ...she wasn't crazy.)

Blaze stared at the setting sun as he wants to save the world from the Melody of Sorrow, Trio the Minor and Mephisto. Then he stared at the sea, one day, he must solve the mystery of the voice that he and Hibiki heard inside their minds.

A/N: Woo! Finally done Chapter 14! Yeah, I made Blaze to do the finisher because this is the unique teamwork. Anyway, I'm still working on some ideas. For now, stay tuned to Chapter 15. Til then, see ya! R&R please!


	16. Chapter 15

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 15: Race Against Time! 30 Minutes to Save the World!

Hibiki was at the place where no one has discovered. The surroundings are full of desserts like cakes, ice creams, donuts, etc. The signboard said "Welcome to the Kingdom of Sweet". Hibiki was amazed by this sight. She looked at her left to see there's lots of donuts on the bushes.

She took one donut and take a bite. Her eyes sparkled as she delighted by the donut's taste.

Hibiki: Delicious~!

Hibiki finished the donut with one big gulp and her eyes sparkled even more.

Hibiki: So, that means...my dreams have finally come true! Now, I'm at the Kingdom of Sweets! Yahoo-!

Hibiki ran to the Kingdom of Sweet and jumped into a pile of desserts. She took some of the desserts and eat it happily. As she's ready to take another bite, the same voice she heard in her mind has spoken.

Voice: Hibiki.

Hibiki: Huh?

Voice: Hibiki.

Hibiki: *look around* That voice again. Who are you?

Voice: Hibiki. Hibiki. Hibiki. Hibiki.

It is revealed that Hibiki was actually dreaming as she's fast asleep.

Dan: Hibiki! Hibiki!

Hibiki woke up from her dream and she looked at her father, Dan, with her sleepy eyes.

Hibiki: Papa, good morning...

Dan: Good morning. It's time to get up. We're going hiking with the Minamino, remember?

Hibiki: Hiking...?

Hibiki's eyes widened and got up suddenly. Then she looked at her alarm clock and shocked, it's 8:30 A.M.

Hibiki: I told Kanade that I'll be there at 9 A.M. ...And I only have 30 minutes!

Hibiki was preparing everything she needs for hiking before time runs out. Meanwhile, at the Lucky Spoon, Kanade was baking her cake as usual.

Kanade: I'll show you my spirited recipe!

Kanade was baking the heart-shape cupcakes and put them into the oven, then she set the timer on the oven to 30 minutes.

Kanade: Set the timer on 30 minutes.

The timer has set and she looked at the clock.

Kanade: There is still 30 minutes left until our meeting time, so my timing is perfect! I'm so perfect!

Kanade switched on the oven as the timer starts the countdown. Meanwhile, at the rooftop of Kanon Town, Baritone watched outside the town that there's a communication tower at the radio station. He smirked as he had a plan to make. Now at the lighthouse, Mephisto and Trio the Minor are at their meetings.

Mephisto: Now the Notes has been gathering so smoothly, thanks to the power-ups I gave you.

Trio the Minor: *in opera style* Thank you very much~~!

Baritone: Of course, we'd get the job done by now. Now, I wonder who was the leader before...?

Baritone and Falsetto looked at Bassdrum with their suspicious eyes.

Baritone: I think it was you.

Bassdrum was getting irritated by Baritone's sharp tongue and made a fight as Mephisto laughed.

Bassdrum: What did you say?!

Baritone stopped the fight and took out his clock, showing it's 8:30 A.M.

Baritone: I'll make an announcement. I'll have to spread the Melody of Sorrow around the world in 30 minutes.

Mephisto: What? 30 minutes? Why don't you show me, then.

Baritone: Leave it to me.

Baritone's evil smirk appeared on his face. Now, at the Shirabe's, Hummy was waiting for Ellen as they want to go hiking as well.

Hummy: Siren! Are you ready~nya!

Hummy slammed the door open and Ellen was wearing her winter hiking outfit. Hummy was surprised by this outfit for hiking.

Hummy: What are you wearing-nya?

Ellen: I learned these from Otokichi-san's books. Hiking means to go out to the mountains. In other words, climbing mountains. Climbing mountains means to camp out! Camping out leads to lighting a burner! Lighting a burner leads to cooking for yourself. Cooking for yourself leads to nabe! Nabe leads to...!

Hummy: That's wrong-nya! Hiking is something more fun-nya! You don't need to bring all that stuff-nya!

Ellen: Really?

Hummy looked at the alarm clock that shown 8:30 A.M. and shocked.

Hummy: It's already this late-nya! Take off that stuff and let's go-nya! We need to meet Blaze, he's wating for us-nya!

Back at the Hojo's, Hibiki is eating her breakfast delightfully and she's satisfied as she finished her meal.

Hibiki: Thanks for the meal!

Hibiki washed her dishes with her incredible speed. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair as she needs to get ready for hiking. Now, she changed her outfit and took her pack and now she's ready for hiking.

Hibiki: I'm ready!

She looked at the clock and it showed 8:40 A.M.

Hibiki: 8:40 A.M. I'm so good.

Dan: Hummy's gone. Have you seen her?

Hibiki: Huh?

Hibiki went to the staircase and called Hummy.

Hibiki: Hummy! Jeez, did she go to Kanade's place already? Papa, I'll be going first.

Dan: Sure. I'll meet you at the Minamino's at 9 A.M.

Hibiki ran to Kanade's place to find Hummy. Meanwhile, Trio the Minor was riding at their obnoxious air transportation above the town.

Bassdrum: You said something outrageous in order to please Mephisto-sama. Can you make it successfully?

Baritone: Of course.

Baritone showed the radio and the broadcast said "Good morning, everybody!"

Baritone: I call it "Operation Trojan Horse"!

Bassdrum: A radio? What are you going to do with that?

Baritone turned back and looked forward to their destination.

Baritone: Hmph! Just wait and see.

It seems their destination is the radio station. Just then, Falsetto sensed there's a Note somewhere.

Falsetto: *in opera style* I sensed a Note~!

Baritone: All right, let's catch it and begin the operation!

Trio the Minor are on their way to capture the Note. Back at Ellen and Hummy, they're now on their way to the meeting place at the Minamino's. However, as they're on their way, Ellen saw Trio the Minor flying towards the town.

Trio the Minor: *in opera style* Operation Trojan Horse will be a great success!

Hummy: Trio the Minor-nya!

Ellen: Operation Trojan Horse?

Back at Lucky Spoon, Hibiki has arrived as Kanade was waiting. Hibiki was shocked that Hummy wasn't here.

Hibiki: She's not here? Where did she go?

Voice: Who's not here?

Hibiki and Kanade turned around to see Blaze as he's also ready to go hiking. He's on the same outfit except his white hoodie jacket and he's carrying his backpack.

Hibiki: Blaze! Have you seen Hummy?

Blaze: *shook his head* Nope, what's wrong?

Kanade: Maybe she's picking up Ellen?

Hibiki: The Shirabe House?

Blaze: Must be.

Kanade called Souta as she needs to remind her little brother.

Kanade: Souta, watch the oven.

Souta: Huh? But Ako's coming real soon!

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze are rushing foward to find Ellen and Hummy.

Souta: Come back quickly!

The three young heroes are now heading towards to the Shirabe's to find Ellen and Hummy. Meanwhile, Ellen was chasing down Trio the Minor, but she's exhausted from running.

Hummy: Are you okay-nya?

Ellen: I must do something to stop their operation. *turn to Hummy* Hummy, go tell Hibiki, Kanade and Onii-chan.

Hummy: All right-nya!

Hummy went to alert Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze and tell them about Operation Trojan Horse. Now, Ellen is on her way to chase Trio the Minor down. Back at Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze, they've arrived at the Shirabe's.

Hibiki: Ellen!

Kanade: Hummy!

Blaze: Ellen! Hummy!

Sadly for them, Ellen and Hummy are not in the house.

Hibiki: They're not here?

Kanade: Where did they go?

Hibiki: Let's have the Fairy Tones to help us look for them, too.

Kanade: Okay.

Blaze: Agreed.

Hibiki: Everyone! Come out!

The Fairy Tones are beside them, hiding on the walls.

Tiry: Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze, I'm coming-titi...

Tiry was tired and fell down from exhaustion as the Fairy Tones were shocked.

Lary: You should rest-lala!

Tiry: *getting up* I'm fine-titi. I was just worked a bit too hard, so I'm out of energy-titi.

Miry: We haven't told them that we lost our Notes-mimi.

Fary: What should we do-fafa!?

Rery: We'll get those Notes back ourselves-rere!

Tiry: Okay. Put up your best face around Hibiki. Kanade and Blaze, so they won't worry-titi.

The Fairy Tones approached to three young heroes.

Hibiki: Everyone?

Blaze: Where are you?

Tiry: We're over here-titi.

They turned around to see the Fairy Tones are assembled.

Dory: Let's split up and look for Ellen and Hummy-dodo.

The Fairy Tones split up to find Ellen and Hummy. Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze smiled as they start to work.

Hibiki: They're great!

Kanade: How reliable!

Blaze: You betcha!

Suddenly, the same mysterious voice was heard inside Hibiki's and Blaze's mind.

Voice: Hibiki. Blaze.

Hibiki and Blaze: Huh?

Hibiki and Blaze looked around as they heard a voice. Kanade looked at them as it seems if there's something wrong around here.

Kanade: What's wrong?

Hibiki: I keep hearing that voice in my head calling for me.

Blaze: I heard that voice, too. It's calling me.

Hibiki: Yeah-huh?

Hibiki turned around to see Blaze and surprised that Hibiki isn't the only one who heard this mysterious voice.

Hibiki: You-you too? You heard that voice, too?

Blaze: Y-yeah... It seems I'm not the only one who heard this voice.

Hibiki: U-unbelievable!

Voice: Hurry.

Hibiki: Hurry? Where?

Voice: You must hurry.

Blaze: Where to? Tell me!

Hibiki and Blaze looked around as they wondered where that voice is. Just then, Hummy was calling the three young heroes.

Hummy: Hibiki! Kanade! Blaze!

Hummy arrived at the Shirabe's as Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze saw Hummy was approaching them.

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze: Hummy!

Hummy was exhausted from hurrying her way as Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze was wondering what has happened. As Hummy catches her breath, she explained everything about what has happened so far like Trio the Minor's Operation Trojan Horse.

Hibiki: Operation Trojan Horse? What's that?

Hummy: I don't know-nya.

Blaze: Whatever that is, those Nega-Greasebags are trying to initiate their moronic plan like spreading the Melody of Sorrow throughout the world.

Kanade: In any case, Trio the Minor are using that operation to spread the Melody of Sorrow around the world?

Hummy: Yes-nya!

Blaze: Ngh! I knew it! They're gonna unleash those obnoxious song that make the people cry, nothing more! Wait, where's Ellen? Ain't she with you, Hummy?

Hummy: Siren is chasing Trio the Minor to stop that-nya!

Hibiki: Ellen is in danger by herself!

Blaze: It's reckless to go alone, we gotta help her!

Kanade: Let's go.

Hibiki and Blaze nodded and now they're going to the location where Ellen is chasing Trio the Minor. Back to Ellen, she's still chasing Trio the Minor. As Ellen looked up, she gasped and saw there's a communication dish on the way.

Trio the Minor: *in opera style* What a huge antenna~!

Baritone: We'll make a Negatone with this.

Bassdrum: Then what? How are we going to spread the Melody of Sorrow in 30 minutes, Baritone?

As Baritone trying to grab one of the Note, Ellen's voice stopped him.

Ellen: Stop right there!

Trio the Minor looked around and saw Ellen was chasing them, panting.

Baritone: Siren! How did you know we're here?

Ellen: I overheard your conversation and thought you were scheming something! Operation Trojan Horse?

Bassdrum and Falsetto: Grr...

Baritone: I guess you did overhear us. You just have to be a nice girl and not interrupt us!

Baritone used his power and tied Ellen onto the tree with it's corrupted lines.

Bassdrum: Siren got owned!

Ellen was trying to break free but it's too strong to break it.

Ellen: Hibiki. Onii-chan.

Back to Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy, they're on their way to find Ellen before the danger was approaching.

Hummy: I split up with her here-nya.

Hibiki: Up ahead is...

Kanade: ...Kanon Conservatory?

Blaze: This must be Trio the Minor's destination.

Hibiki: Let's go.

Kanade and Blaze nodded and they're going to the conservatory. Back there, Baritone tossed one note on the dish.

Baritone: Come out, Negatone!

The negative soundwave corrupted the Note as it became the Dish Negatone. Ellen gasped that the communication dish was turned into a monster.

Bassdrum: Baritone, what are you going to do with that Negatone?

Baritone: Well...I'll use it as a huge antenna and have all the radios in the world transmit the Melody of Sorrow! Once that happens, the world will fall into sorrow! I shall sing the minor chorus in the Melody of Sorrow!

Bassdrum and Falsetto: You're smart!

Ellen: What a terrible plan! I won't let you do as you please!

Baritone: Ah, she overheard us.

Bassdrum: Siren! Just sit still and watch!

Trio the Minor was about to sing their obnoxious song but they're interrupted by Hibiki's voice.

Hibiki: Wait right there!

Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy has arrived just in time.

Hibiki: We finally caught up.

Ellen and Trio the Minor turned around to see Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy has arrived into the scene as they're panting.

Hibiki: You guys are always causing trouble!

Blaze: I hope y'all had enough to cover all of this!

Kanade: Stop that already!

Ellen was happy that her friends and her brother arrived.

Hummy: Siren! Are you okay-nya?

Ellen nodded her head as yes.

Bassdrum: Grr...They're all here.

The Fairy Tones used their power to set Ellen free and now she's released from binding.

Baritone: Negatone! Take care of them first!

The Negatone starts approached it's way to destroy our heroes. Blaze drew his DreamBlade and the girls took out their Cure Modules.

Blaze: Try us! Pretty boy! *look at the girls* Girls!

Girls: *nod* Yes! Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

The Negatone threw it's punch at Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze but they dodged in time. Next, the Negatone was attempted to stomp them with it's foot but they dodged it. Our young heroes fled to the tree and used it as the launcher. They launched themselves and used their all-out attack to attack the Negatone. But it countered their attacks with it's fist and send them flying. As they looked up, Trio the Minor are laughing.

Baritone: You think we'll let you have your way?

Beat: They did get stronger.

Blaze: And it's even worse than last.

The Negatone fired it's corrupted beam onto the heroes and they dodged it quickly.

Blaze: *readied his DreamBlade* Beat, let's use our weapon.

Beat: *nod* Okay! Spill out, Spirit of Love! *summoned Love Guitar Rod* Love Guitar Rod!

Beat equipped her Love Guitar Rod and ready to attack.

Beat: Beat Sonic!

Beat fired the Beat Sonic at the Negatone and explodes. Then, Blaze starts his attack next.

Blaze: Mana Bullet! Charge Shot!

Blaze fired the ball of energy at the Negatone.

Melody: Let's go!

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze nodded and agreed. Rhythm clapped twice while Melody snapped her fingers twice forming the energy notes which they brought together forming into their Berthier. While Beat changed her Love Guitar Rod into Soul Rod Mode and Blaze put his DreamBlade back and the aura of inferno rushed towards his power.

Melody: Let's play this Miraculous Melody! Miracle Berthier!

Rhythm: Let's play this Fantastic Rhythm! Fantastic Berthier!

Beat: Change! Soul Rod!

Blaze: OOOOAAAAAHHHH!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Fly forth, Tone Ring!

Melody and Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo!

Beat: PreCure Heartful Beat Rock!

Blaze: FlareShot!

Our heroes launches their powerful attacks into the Negatone all at once.

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: 3/4 Beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

Our young heroes defeated the Negatones and returned it to its original form. Trio the Minor was shocked as Blaze glared at them and he's ready to fire another FlareShot.

Blaze: *smirked* Thank you for listening Suite PreCure FM, Nega-Losers! Here's the souvenir from the station! FlareShot!

Blaze fired the FlareShot at Trio the Minor and blasted away into the sky. Hummy captured the musical note and purified it back to normal. Somewhere in the forest, Trio the Minor has landed roughly onto the trees because of Blaze's attack.

Falsetto: Hey, Baritone! What was the reason for naming this Operation Trojan Horse?

Baritone: *paused a bit* It sounded cool.

Bassdrum: What?! We failed because of you!

Baritone: *glared at Bassdrum* No, because of you!

Bassdrum: Huh?! Why is it my fault?!

Baritone: Because you ARE!

Falsetto: Well, well.

Bassdrum: What did you say?!

Back to the radio station, our heroes were finally relaxed as they won the battle.

Melody: Aahh! That was a nice morning exercise.

Beat: Now, let's go back quickly.

Melody and Rhythm: Huh?

Blaze: You forgot the time, aren'tcha?

Melody and Rhythm: *realized* Hiking! I forgot about it!

Melody: Let's go!

Our heroes are rushing back to their meeting place at Lucky Spoon as soon as possible. Back at Lucky Spoon, it's almost 9 A.M. and Souta was keep watching the oven that is still baking the cupcakes.

Souta: *impatient* They're late!

Now to our young heroes, they're back at Kanon Town and they're jumping through the rooftop as shortcut. Back to Souta, he became more impatient.

Souta: It's time already. What are they doing?

Ako: I'm sure they're coming real soon.

Souta: Ako!

Ako: Sorry I'm late.

Back to our heroes, they're still rushing to Lucky Spoon before it's too late. Now, they finally made it back and the girls turned back to normal. Now, they entered the Lucky Spoon.

Hibiki: Good morning!

Ako: They're here.

Hibiki: We made it!

Blaze: Phew! Yeah!

Just in time, the cupcakes is finally finished. Later, Kanade finished the decorations on the cupcakes.

Kanade: They're done!

Everyone looked at these delicious cupcakes in awe, it looks pretty.

Hibiki: These cupcakes look delicious.

Just then, Hibiki's father, Dan, and Kanade's parents has arrived.

Dan: Good morning.

They turned around to see the adults were ready for hiking.

Sousuke: We're all here, right?

Dan: Let's head out, then.

Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen: Yes!

Blaze was smiling at the girls as they were filled with excitement. Now, they're outside of Lucky Spoon.

Kanade: Hibiki, Blaze, let's go! Hurry!

Hibiki: Okay!

Blaze: Yeah!

As they're about to go hiking, a mysterious voice was heard again.

Voice: Hibiki. Blaze.

Hibiki and Blaze turned around as they heard that voice again.

Kanade: Hibiki? Blaze?

Blaze and Hibiki turned back and looked at them with their smile.

Hibiki: It's nothing.

Blaze: We're all fine. Let's go.

Hibiki: Wait for me!

Now, they're leaving for hiking.

Hibiki: I worked so hard this morning so I'm starving!

Ellen: I want to eat Kanade's cake!

Blaze: Me, too!

Kanade: Let's eat them, then.

Hibiki and Ellen: All right!

Blaze: *chuckled* Today was an awesome day! Hahahahah!

Hummy meowed like a normal cat as the excitement was on their destination. Just as the summer was really fun for our young heroes.

A/N: Yeah! That's Chapter 15, folks. For the next chapter, the summer vacation has ended and Ellen will go to school. And NO! Blaze will NOT go to school, he has a job as a ninja, so don't bother it. Right now, stay tuned to Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 16

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 16: Ellen's First Day of School! Welcome to Private Aria Academy!

It was another beautiful summer for our young heroes as they were in the forest to catch the beetles, as well as to capture the Notes before Trio the Minor does. Right now, Hibiki captured something with her catching net.

Hibiki: Yes!

Hibiki captured a rhinoceros bettle as she was excited to show her friends.

Hibiki: Look! Look! I caught a rhinoceros beetle!

Ellen: Rhinoceros beetle?

Hibiki: It's the king of beetle, a huge bug.

Kanade: Wow, that is really big!

Blaze: That was impressive, Hibiki.

Hibiki: Yeah, I'm good.

Hummy: You're doing it wrong-nya!

Hummy, however, was not satisfied for our heroes to capture a beetle. She only wanted to have them captured the Notes instead.

Hummy: We're looking for Notes-nya! *released the rhinoceros beetle from Hibiki's catching net* Bye-bye, mr. beetle-nya!

The rhinoceros beetle has flew away as Hibiki was not very happy at what Hummy did.

Hibiki: Aww... I just finally got that one!

Blaze: *chuckled softly* Now, now.

Ellen: Hummy!

Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy turned around and saw Ellen captured a Note on the tree.

Ellen: I caught a Note!

Hummy: Okay-nya! Tiri!

Tiry hovered to Hummy as it was tired.

Hummy: You seem kinda down-nya.

Tiry: I-I'm fine-Titi!

Hummy: Really-nya? Then, let's start collect it-nya.

Tiry has collected the Notes and sat down tiredly along with the other Fairy Tones.

Hibiki: Tiry and the others are getting tired because of the summer atmosphere?

Hummy: Are you all okay-nya?

Tiry: Yes-titi.

Hummy: All right! Let's collect a whole lot of Notes, so the Fairy Tones can feel better-nya!

Voice: Oh, yeah! A rhinoceros beetle!

They turned around to see a young bugcatcher captured a rhinoceros beetle as he grinned.

Boy: I'm awesome, am I? Look at how big this is!

This beetle was the same beetle that Hibiki captured earlier.

Hibiki: What? That's the one I caught!

Boy: I'll show everyone when the school starts!

Kanade: School huh? Summer vacation is ending.

Hibiki: *nod* Yep. It went by so fast.

Ellen: Huh?! Summer vacation is ending?!

Blaze: *nod* Yeah. And I can't believe time really flies.

Later, our heroes are at the Shirabe's. Now, they're eating the popsicles to cool themselves.

Hibiki: The softball tournament starts after summer vacation ends.

Kanade: I have to think up a new cake with the Sweets Club for the school festival.

Ellen: Won't you feel sad after summer vacation ends?

Kanade: Hmm...It's sad, but I'm looking forward to school starting.

Hibiki: School is fun in it's own way. We get to meet up with our friends in class and in our clubs.

Ellen starts to think about school that Hibiki and Kanade talk about.

Ellen: Friends...

Kanade: Hey, Hibiki. Have you done your homework yet?

Hibiki: *nod* I'm prepared this year.

Kanade: *grinned* Wow, that's sweet.

Hibiki: I've matured, Ms. Kanade.

Ellen: Um...

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze: Huh?

Ellen: ...I...I want to go to school, too!

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze: Eh?

Just then, Mr. Otokichi appeared behind our heroes as he heard that Ellen wished to go to school with Hibiki and Kanade. Now, Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy were at the streets of Kanon Town as they're on their way back to their home.

Kanade: It's so hot again today.

Hibiki: Yeah, I can't believe school is starting tomorrow.

Blaze: Either am I.

Behind Hummy, the Fairy Tones are started their conversation.

Dory: We can't let Hummy and the others figure out that we don't have any Notes-dodo.

Rery: We'll have to get those Notes back ourselves-rere.

Hummy heard the Fairy Tones' whisper and turned to them.

Hummy: Nya? Rery, what did you just say-nya?

The Fairy Tones spread out as they heard Hummy.

Rery: N-nothing-rere!

Sory: We'll be resting today-soso.

Hummy: *waved* Okay-nya! Be careful-nya!

Kanade: Hey, about Ellen go to school...

Hibiki: Hmm...I was thinking about asking Papa about it.

Blaze: And I was either worried or happy to let her go to school, but that'll be okay, though.

Kanade: I hope something works out.

Voice: Hibiki! Kanade! Onii-chan!

They heard a voice and saw Ellen running in front of them with a smile on her face.

Kanade: What's the matter, Ellen?

Ellen catches her breath as she answered.

Ellen: Um...I...I can go to school!

Hibiki and Kanade: *surprised* Really?!

Blaze: *surprised* Like, how?!

Ellen: This morning...

*flashback*

At the Shirabe's., Mr. Otokichi handed the bag and the school uniform to Ellen.

Ellen: These are...?

Otokichi: Your uniform and bag, for Private Aria Academy.

Ellen: I can go to school?

Otokichi: Yes. Starting tomorrow, have fun at the school.

Ellen: *smiled widely* Otokichi-san, thank you!

*flashback ended*

Kanade: *to Hibiki and Blaze* Ellen can go to school now. Otokichi-san is getting more and more mysterious now.

Blaze: *shrugged* Dunno about what Otokichi-san is planning, but I'm glad Ellen can go to school.

Hibiki: But that's great, Ellen!

Ellen: Yep! I don't know a lot, so I feel a bit jittery.

Kanade: Well, let's have a rehearsal, then. We'll teach you all about the academy.

Blaze: Good idea.

Ellen smiled at this idea. Meanwhile, Trio the Minor are planning how to get rid of our heroes.

Baritone and Falsetto: Operation Catch the Summer Bugs?

Bassdrum: *nod*

Baritone: Isn't Falsetto the leader this time?

Falsetto: *shrugged* I can't help it when Bassdrum is so insistent.

Bassdrum: *angered* Hey! Listen to me! The PreCures and the Dream Traveler will come back for these Notes. *pointed the Notes in the jar, then took out some drawings* Look! We'll set up a trap. *flipped the picture and it shows Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze on the picture, along with the Notes inside the jar* When the PreCures and the Dream Traveler see this bottle,... *flipped two pictures that shown our heroes was trapped by the cage* ...we'll drop the cage on them!

Falsetto: *in girly voice* Aahh! Save me!

Bassdrum: They can't run away! *tear the picture apart*

Baritone and Falsetto: *in opera style* What a plan~!

Bassdrum laughed with his pride as he think this plan will be a great success. Back to our heroes at the Shirabe's, Hibiki and Kanade explained about the culture of the school to Ellen.

Kanade: The academy is where you have classes in the morning, then lunch, then more classes. There are club activities, too.

Ellen: *write down on her note* Classes, lunch, classes, club.

Hibiki: We eat lunchboxes during lunch. It tastes so good eating on top of the roof with the sun out.

Ellen: Lunch, lunchboxes...Roof, sun, delicious.

Kanade: And there are athletic festivals and cultural festivals held once a year. We also go on hiking trips.

Ellen: Athletic festivals, cultural festivals, hiking trips...

Kanade: But you'll get to know all soon enough. First is the self-introduction.

Ellen: Self-introduction?

Kanade: Yes, you'll introduce yourself when you first walk into the class.

Ellen seems understand at what Kanade said but yet she didn't.

Kanade: Now, let's p-

Hummy: Let me show you how it's done-nya!

Kanade: Why Hummy?

Hummy: Nice to meet you-nya! My name is Hummy-nya!

Blaze: Wha-?

Kanade and Blaze are dumbfounded at Hummy's demonstration and Ellen jolted down on her notes.

Ellen: My name is Hummy...

Hibiki: That's kind of redundant.

Hummy: I want to complete the Melody of Happiness! I am looking for the Notes with the Fairy Tones-nya!

Hummy pointed at the Fairy Tones but they're gone.

Hummy: The Fairy Tones are gone-nya.

Blaze: Don't tell me you forgot already?

Hibiki: They were split up for a while now.

Hummy: Oh! They took the day off-nya!

Kanade: Jeez, don't make us worried like that.

Hummy: Ah, I also love cupcakes-nya! I eat a lot everyday-nya!

Ellen: I love cupcakes...

Kanade: Ellen! Stop writing everything down!

Hummy: My paws feel so good, too-nya! I love it when Kanade feels them-nya!

Kanade: Y-you don't need to say that!

Ellen: Kanade loves feeling up the paws...

Kanade: Stop writing everything down!

Hibiki: And it's quite a sight when she sings!

Ellen: Sing?

Hummy: I love to sing, too-nya!

Hummy sing the Melody of Happiness.

Kanade: Hummy! Stop singing!

Ellen: *writing down on her notes* Sing...

Kanade: Wait, Ellen! Stop writing everything down!

Blaze: Too late, Kanade. She did.

Meanwhile, at the park, the Fairy Tones were searching the Notes.

Dory: Ah! I found a Note-dodo!

The Note was a fake and it was actually Trio the Minor's trap. Now, they're hiding at the tree and Bassdrum holding the fishing rod and used the fake Note as a bait.

Bassdrum: *snickered* By catching them, we'll get even more Notes.

Rery and Fary are searching the Notes together. Suddenly, they found something.

Rery: Ah, I see a lot of Notes underneath that tree-rere.

The Fairy Tones found a lot of Notes inside the jar, they regrouped and landed near the jar.

Sory: Let's bring them back-soso.

Suddenly, the cage appeared from above and trapped the Fairy Tone.

Trio the Minor: Yes! Hooray!

Dory: Time to run away, everyone-dodo!

The Fairy Tones escaped from the cage easily because the hole on the cage is too big.

Bassdrum: Hey! Wait!

Trio the Minor used their negative power and captured Fary, Miry and Lary. They laughed with pride.

Sory: We'll save you-soso!

Dory, Sory and Rery headbutted their heads and released Fary, Miry and Lary.

Sory: Let's run-soso!

They ran away from Trio the Minor's grasp safely. Back to our young heroes, they've finally finished the rehearsal.

Kanade: When you do the self-introduction, first you write your name in big letters on the blackboard.

Ellen: *wrote down the notes* Big letters, huh?

Kanade: Then, you talk about yourself.

Ellen: About myself?

Hibiki: Yes, anything is fine.

Blaze: And you have to say it out loud...

Just then, the voice is heard again.

Voice: Hibiki, Blaze.

Hibiki and Blaze: Huh?

Hibiki: Did you call me?

Kanade: No, I didn't.

Blaze: Ellen, did you call me?

Ellen: No.

Hibiki: Hmm...Blaze and I can hear that voice again.

Ellen: *shocked* Stop saying such scary things!

Blaze: Relax, Ellen. It's not a ghost, though.

Hibiki: That's weird...

Hibiki looked back and saw Mr. Otokichi carried some items in the box.

Hibiki: (Maybe it was Otokichi-san? But, it sounded like a girl.)

Kanade: *giggled* Maybe the heat is getting into you, Hibiki. *glanced at Ellen* Are you good with the self-introduction, Ellen?

Ellen: Hmm...The more I think about it, the more nervous I get. Can I do it well?

Blaze: Don't worry, Ellen. I'm sure you can make it through. It's natural that you get really nervous when you're at the school for the first time.

Kanade: That doesn't really matter. You just need to show them who you are.

Hibiki: Yeah. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. I'm sure everyone will like you.

Ellen: *smiled* Thanks, Hibiki, Kanade, Onii-chan.

Beside them, Hummy is sleeping and she said something in her dreams.

Hummy: Mmm...Do your best-nya...

Later at night, at their respective home, Kanade is making the pencil case for Ellen, Hibiki is making a handkerchief with Ellen's name, Blaze is cooking some delicious meal for Ellen for tomorrow's lunch at school and put it on her lunchboxes, with the ketchup labelled Ellen's name on the omelette. Now, at Ellen, she's practicing her self-introduction speech.

Ellen: M-my name is... *took a deep breath and sighed, renew her confidence* My name is Ellen Kurokawa!

The next morning, Hibiki and Kanade are on their way to school together. They were excited to see their friends and classmates again.

Kanade: *stretched her body* It's been so long since I've worn my uniform.

Hibiki: Kanade, how did it go?

Kanade: I made it perfectly. How about you?

Hibiki: Somehow I made it.

Hibiki showed her index finger that she bandaged it with plaster, she was poked by a sewing needle when she's making her handkerchief for Ellen. Kanade giggled and then a question popped out of her mind.

Kanade: Ah, yes! What about Blaze? Did he made something?

Hibiki: Well, he said he made some meal for Ellen's lunch. I bet it's delicious!

Kanade: *sighed* There you go again...

Just then, they saw Ellen, who was on her way to school.

Hibiki: Ellen!

Kanade: Good morning.

Ellen turned around to face Hibiki and Kanade, but as she did, her face looked pale.

Ellen: Good morning...

The girls are shocked to see Ellen's pale face.

Hibiki: What's wrong with your face?

Ellen: *sigh* I was too worried last night and I couldn't sleep well.

Hibiki: Ellen.

The girls took out their gift to her.

Hibiki: Here, for you.

Kanade: Our presents to you.

Ellen took the presents and wondering what those are.

Ellen: What are these?

Kanade: A handkerchief and a pencil case. Think of them as good luck charms.

Ellen smiled as she was thankful and accepted the gift.

Ellen: I'm so happy! Thank you very much!

Hibiki and Kanade smiled happily as Ellen's confidence has regained.

Ellen: All right! Can't stop my heart's beat!

Now, at Private Aria Academy, 2-A classroom. Ellen written her name on the blackboard but it's too big.

Hibiki: Acha~.

Kanade: That's way too big...

Teacher: Now, please do a self-introduction.

Ellen: Yes!

Ellen searched her bag and pulled out a long paper, which made Hibiki shocked.

Hibiki: So long!

Ellen: *louder* N-nice to meet you! My name is Ellen Kurokawa!

The students covered their ears as it was too loud.

Kanade: That's too loud...

Ellen: My favorite food is...!

Teacher: You can speak softly.

Ellen: *nod* Y-yes. *speak softly* Um...My favorite food is cupcakes, my favorite color is blue, my favorite animal is cat.

Kanade: (It's just like Hummy's self-introduction.)

Ellen: I love this city of music. I'm really happy to attend this middle school.

Hibiki: *thumbs up* (That's right. That's the way.)

Ellen: I love to sing. I would like to sing a song as part of my introduction.

Hibiki and Kanade were shocked that Ellen was going to sing a song. They tried to signal Ellen not to sing, but Ellen think otherwise.

Ellen: (They're both supporting me so much.)

Ellen nodded and cleared her throat. As she was about to sing, the teacher interrupted.

Teacher: Thank you, Kurokawa-san. We can hear your song later.

Ellen: *nod* Y-yes.

Hibiki and Kanade sighed in relief that Ellen didn't cause much trouble at self-introduction. Meanwhile, above Kanon Town, Trio the Minor are riding their obnoxious vehicle to search for the Notes.

Bassdrum: Hmph! The plan was actually perfect.

Baritone and Falsetto: *in opera style* They ran away~!

Bassdrum: *angered* Shut up! We'll gather more Notes, then!

Baritone and Falsetto: Yes. Yes...

Back at Private Aria Academy, 2-A classroom, the students were curious about Ellen and they started to throw some questions on her.

Waon: Hey, what sports do you like?

Female student: I love cats, too!

Unfortunately for Hibiki and Kanade, they can't get close to Ellen and some students cut their lines.

Hibiki: H-Hey!

Kanade: We can't get close to her.

Ellen: Um...I'm not really good at any sports, but I want to try anything. *turned to the female student* And I like black cats.

Female student: Eh? Why?

Ellen: *smiled nervously* Well, I was a black cat...

Hibiki: Waaahh! There's a UFO in the sky!

But no one responded and the students continued to ask some questions.

Male student: So, where did you live before you coming here?

Ellen: Minor Land...Before that, Major Land.

Kanade: Waahh! Wah! Wah! I-I live where the cupcake shop-Lucky Spoon-is located!

But it seems no one responded.

Male student: Uhh...where did you live?

Ellen: Well, I lived in Minor Land-.

Hibiki: Hey, everyone! Let's prepare for the next class!

Kanade: Yes! Hibiki is right!

Waon: Jeez, we can finally talk with Kurokawa-san!

Ellen: *stood up* Um...I...I want to become friends with all of you!

Ellen held her handkerchief and pencil case tightly and hugged it on her chest, but it seems she looked tired.

Ellen: So...let's...get along...together...

Ellen's vision is blurring as she eyed Hibiki and Kanade. Suddenly, the girls noticed and shocked.

Hibiki: Ellen!

Kanade: Ellen! Are you okay?

Soon after, Ellen fainted and she can heard Hibiki's and Kanade's voice echoed throughout her mind.

Hibiki and Kanade: Ellen! Hang in there!

Later, at the infirmary, Ellen woke up and found herself on the bed.

Hibiki: Ellen.

Blaze: Ellen.

Ellen looked around and saw Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze on their seat.

Ellen: Onii-chan?

Blaze: Thank goodness you came around.

Just then, Ellen looked around the infirmary.

Ellen: I...

Kanade: The teacher said you didn't get enough sleep.

Blaze: And then at the middle of the recess time, you passed out. And then, Hibiki and Kanade called me and I was worried, started to rush over to the academy and visit you.

Kanade: You stayed up last night, right?

Ellen: *frowned* What am I doing?

Blaze: Huh? What do you mean?

Ellen: I did a good self-introduction and got along well with everyone...

Hibiki: *smiled* Don't worry.

Ellen: Huh...?

Hibiki: Your self-introduction was a great success. And you really showed them what you truly felt.

Kanade: Yes. And here's the proof.

Kanade got up from her seat and opened the window to call everyone.

Kanade: She's fine, everyone.

Ellen was surprised that every student in her class was worried about her.

Female student: Are you okay, Kurokawa-san?

Male student: I heard you didn't get enough sleep last night.

Waon: Sorry for asking you so many questions wile you were all jittery.

Ellen: *smiled a little* No, it's nothing. ...I'm sorry for worrying all of you. Um...I would like to get along with all of you!

Waon: *smiled* Us, too! Ellen! We'll help you whenever you're in trouble, okay?

Ellen smiled in joy and happiness as she heard her classmate will help her when she needs help. Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze smiled happily as Ellen would get along with their classmates. Outside, Hummy heard everything and she was glad that Ellen has made friends with them.

Hummy: Good for you-nya, Siren!

Just then, Hummy noticed a Note residing in the first-aid kit.

Hummy Ah, a Note-nya!

Brutal voice: Ah, that's right-nya!

Behind Hummy, Trio the Minor suddenly appeared.

Hummy: *turned around* Hey, don't copy me-nya!

Bassdrum: Shut up-nya! Come out, Negatone!

The negative soundwave corrupted the Note as it became the First Aid Kit Negatone. The students run in panic and escaped from the monster.

Hibiki: Negatone?!

Blaze: *gritted his teeth* It's those Nega-Greaseballs again!

Ellen jumped out of the bed and got better.

Ellen: For hurting my precious friends like that...!

Blaze, Hibiki and Kanade nodded as the girls took out their Cure Modules while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

All: Unforgivable!

The Fairy Tones approached to our young heroes as the girls begin their transformation.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Our heroes approached to the Negatone and readied their stance.

Melody: Let's go!

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze nodded in response. The Negatone spit the medicine as projectiles at them but they jumped up and dodged the attack. Next, they rushed foward and jumped up into the air and dive down for the attack. The Negatone continued to fire the projectiles, but they dodged and the Cures retaliated by using their drop kicks onto it and Blaze stabbed the Negatone and pushed it with force, sent the Negatone flying. Our heroes charged up for the attack again.

Melody: All right! One more time!

Suddenly, the Negatone used it's elastic wrap from it's finger, wrapped Rhythm's leg and lift her up.

Melody, Beat and Blaze: Rhythm!

After that, the Negatone shoot some elastic wrap from some of it's finger. Beat, Blaze and Melody managed to dodge the wrap and Melody jumped up to lose it, but Melody was wrapped around her body.

Beat and Blaze: Melody!

Bassdrum: Hahaha! Have a taste of the powered up Negatone!

Melody: Let us go!

The Negatone launched the elastic wrap again and now Blaze and Beat was trying to dodge it. As they dodged, they were wrapped. As the heroic siblings trying to struggle it, Blaze got an idea.

Blaze: Beat! Use my sword!

Blaze threw his second Dreamblade-Tournesol-into Beat and she grabbed it.

Blaze: Let's spin it!

Beat: *nod* Okay!

Blaze and Beat used the Dreamblades, jump and spin 360 degrees around the area. Instantly, they broke free. And Trio the Minor are shocked at what they were doing.

Trio the Minor: W-what?!

The heroic siblings used their axe kick into the Negatone's head and slammed it. Finally, they used the Dreamblades to cut down the elastic wrap around Melody and Rhythm and freed them. Beat returned the Tournesol to Blaze as Melody and Rhythm approached to them.

Beat: Are you two okay?

Hibiki: *nod*

Rhythm: Thanks, Beat, Blaze!

Blaze: No prob!

Beat: We have to get serious!

Blaze: We need to get rid of that Nega-Scum, right here, right now!

Melody: Let's finish this in one blow!

Our young heroes agreed and decided to use the finishing attack to defeat the Negatone.

Melody: Miracle Berthier! Come here, Miry!

Rhythm: Fantastic Berthier! Come here, Fary!

Beat: Love Guitar Rod! Come here, Sory!

The Fairy Tone managed to approached them, but they were too tired to approached them and fainted. Our young heroes were shocked at what happened to them.

Blaze: Wha-? What's going on?!

Melody: What's wrong with all of you?

Hummy: Fairy Tones! Are you okay-nya?

Miry: S-sorry-mimi...

Bassdrum: Bwahahahah! Now, the Fairy Tones are powerless once again! It's all part of my plan!

Baritone and Falsetto: Huh?

Falsetto: Your plan?

Blaze is checking the Fairy Tone and examined their conditions.

Blaze: No good, they're out of energy.

Melody: How did this happen?

They saw the Negatone is continuing the rampage.

Melody: We'll do something ourselves!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat started to charge themselves for the attack.

Blaze: Hey! Wait!

But it's too late, the Negatone captured the girls with the plaster and hanged on it's arm.

Blaze: Melody! Rhythm! Beat!

Bassdrum: We caught you!

Falsetto: Good job, Negatone!

Blaze: Damn you!

As Blaze was trying to break them free, a familiar voice is heard.

Voice: Stop that-dodo!

Blaze looked up at the school's roof and saw the masked Cure Muse and her Fairy Tone, Dodory.

Baritone: Cure Muse!

Blaze: Glad you're here, Muse! Please, help them! Release them!

Dodory: We understand-dodo!

The masked Cure summoned the rainbow keyboard and played it. As she played, it shoot the rainbow-colored purifying projectiles into the plaster.

Beat: This is...

Blaze: (The purifying power of the music...) Hang on, girls!

Blaze slashed the weakened plaster and released the Cures. They're now landed beside Blaze. The masked Cure shoot the purifying projectiles again. This time, the projectiles launched into the Negatone and stunned it.

Dodory: Now's your chance-dodo!

Blaze: Got it!

The girl nodded in response and they began their movements.

Melody and Rhythm: Precure! Passionato Harmony!

The G Clef appeared in front of them as they pointed there held hands at the Negatone as Blaze throw his DreamBlade upward in a manner way to performed his first Limit Break.

Blaze: OOOAAAAHHHH! FlareShot!

The FlareShot and PreCure Passionato Harmony fired at the same time at the Negatone caused a direct hit as they watched as the Negatone was purified and the Note flew towards one of the Fairy Tones as Blaze's DreamBlade returned to his hand.

Bassdrum: Grr...If that's the case...Time to retreat!

Baritone: *singing* Oh, dear... Bassdrum's plan is a failure after all.

Bassdrum: Shut up!

Falsetto: Oh, dear...

The Notes returned to Dory and Hummy checked on it. As she checked on Dory, there's only one Notes inside which made Hummy shocked.

Hummy: We don't have any Notes-nya!

Blaze: What?!

Dory: Sorry-dodo...Trio the Minor has already took the Notes-dodo...

Blaze: Them again?! Those Nega-Greaseballs!

Hummy: I didn't know-nya. I'm sorry about not noticing-nya.

Blaze: Why didn't y'all tell us sooner? You're making us worried...

Dodory: Dory and the others worked too hard trying to get the Notes back-dodo.

Melody: That's why they had no energy. *knelt down and took Tiry* You guys were working hard by yourselves...

Blaze: What should we do right now? We need to do something to regain their energy...

Just then, the same mysterious voice is heard inside Hibiki's and Blaze's mind.

Voice: Hibiki. Blaze.

Melody and Blaze: Huh?

They stood up and turned around.

Melody: Again!

Blaze: It's that voice.

Melody: What's that voice?

Dodory: I think it's the Crescendo Tone-dodo!

Melody and Blaze: Crescendo Tone?

Blaze: (So, that voice that I heard in the other dimensions was Crescendo Tone...?)

Crescendo Tone: Hibiki, Blaze, the Fairy Tones are getting weaker. Time is running out.

Blaze and Melody looked around and then they looked up the sky.

Melody: How can I save the Fairy Tones?!

Crescendo Tone: All of you four and Hummy need to come to Major Land.

Blaze and Melody were shocked that all of them need to go to Major Land to save the Fairy Tones.

Melody: We need to go to Major Land?!

Blaze: But...but how?!

They were speechless and Blaze glanced at the weakened Fairy Tones, even his power cannot save them. The only way to save the Fairy Tones is to go to Major Land, at all costs. What will our young heroes do? And how do they go to Major Land? Only the time will tell...when and why...

A/N: Here's Chapter 16 to you, folks. Phew, I finished this chapter a whole day cuz' I need some good ideas. But you gotta stay tuned, everyone, because there's more plot ahead. How do they going to Major Land? You know the answers and I won't tell you until next time. Til then, look out for Chapter 17! R&R please!


	18. Chapter 17

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 17: Unbelievable Discovery! A Visit to Major Land!

Ever since our young heroes discovered the Fairy Tones are at the critical state, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Hummy are trying to help the Fairy Tones to get them back to top conditions, but to no avail. The only way to save the Fairy Tones from being weakened even further is to head to Major Land, as told by an entity known as Crescendo Tone, who is actually the mysterious voice that Hibiki and Blaze heard inside their minds. Now, they're having a talk about the way to Major Land together to save the Fairy Tones. Of course, Kanade and Ellen are surprised to hear this.

Kanade and Ellen: Eehhh?!

Kanade: We're...

Ellen: ...going to Major Land?

Hibiki: That's what Crescendo Tone told us. We need to go in order to save the Fairy Tones.

Kanade: But...Who is this Crescendo Tone?

Ellen: Both Hummy and I never heard of that name.

Blaze: I never heard of that name, too.

Hummy walked in and jumped up to Hibiki's shoulder with her usual smile.

Hummy: Let's just go, then-nya. Aphrodite-sama must know something-nya.

Hibiki: That's right!

Blaze: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Hummy carried the weakened Fairy Tones on her back and concentrate her powers and chanted the words "Nyapu! Nyapu! Nyapu!". With that, the rainbow keyboard bridge appeared and it extended until it reached the sky. Hummy jumped in first and the bridge carried her.

Hummy: Everyone, let's go-nya!

Ellen: Come on, Hibiki.

Blaze: Let's get going.

Hibiki nodded and she carefully stepped on the bridge. Instantly, the bridge carried her in one swoop, clumsily. Blaze followed next by jumped into the bridge and slide it. Ellen grabbed Kanade's hand and they're next.

Ellen: Let's go, Kanade.

Kanade: W-Wait!

As they did, the bridge carried them and Kanade shriek in surprise. Hibiki was excited that she was carried into the air as she do the swim.

Hibiki: Sweet! I'm flying!

Blaze keep up with Hibiki as he almost think that he can fly like a Superman.

Blaze: I AM INVINVCIBLE!

Ellen and Kanade glanced behind as they watched the whole area of Kanon Town. Kanade was surprised that she was even further from her home along with her friends.

Kanade: Wow! Kanon Town became so small!

Hummy: Well, then. Let's keep on going until we get to Major Land-nya!

All: Okay!

Unknown to them, Trio the Minor was watching them secretly as they left. Now, they were at their usual hiding place at the lighthouse, where they were having a meeting with Mephisto.

Mephisto: What?! Crescendo Tone?

Bassdrum: Yes! They were called by this Tone and heading to Major Land.

Falsetto: I wanted to give it a chase right away...but Bassdrum is keep stalling our time.

Bassdrum: Shut up!

Baritone and Falsetto: *shocked*

Bassdrum: Mephisto-sama! Now's the chance to defeat them! We'll go after them and finish the deed!

Mephisto: You shall not go!

Bassdrum: By your command.

As they heard Mephisto's disagreement, Trio the Minor were surprised by this.

Trio the Minor: Huh?!

Bassdrum: Why?!

Mephisto: *get up from his throne* They can't do anything in Major Land.

Bassdrum: Why not?!

Mephisto: I know...what kind of place is that.

Bassdrum was speechless that Mephisto know what kind of place that Major Land was.

Falsetto: What kind...

Baritone: ...of place?

Mephisto: In any case, they can't do anything while over there. They'll only be hurting themselves. All of you just keep collecting the Notes!

Trio the Minor: Yes!

After the meeting, Mephisto grunted at this situation and smirked evily.

Mephisto: The PreCures and the Dream Traveler shall end today.

Back to our young heroes, they were still on their way to Major Land at the rainbow keyboard bridge. And now, they arrived.

Hibiki: Wow! It's so pretty!

Kanade: So this is where you two come from.

Ellen: The wind is so nostalgic.

Blaze: I never thought Major Land was even more peaceful than our home.

Hibiki noticed the small floating building around the sky.

Hibiki: Hummy, what's that floating thing over there?

Hummy: That's the concert hall where I'll sing the Melody of Happiness-nya!

Hibiki: Woah!

Hummy: *pointed at the lake* That's the lake which I fish from-nya! *pointed at the mountain area* That mountain is where Siren got lost as a child and cried-nya!

Blaze: Hey!

Ellen: Jeez, Hummy! Don't tell them that!

Hummy: Haha! Sorry-nya!

Blaze: Sorry doesn't make a cupcake!

Kanade: Hey, Hummy.

Hummy: Nya?

Kanade: We're not here to play.

Blaze: We have a big mission here, remember?

Hummy: *surprised* Oh, I forgot-nya.

Now, they entered the castle, where the Queen of Major Land, Aphrodite, awaits.

Aphrodite: Thank you all for coming.

Hibiki: Aphrodite-sama!

Kanade: Long time no see.

Blaze: It's been a long time, Aphrodite-sama.

Aphrodite: I think this is the first time we've met face to face. *turned to Hummy* Hummy, thank you for guiding the PreCures and the Dream Traveler all this time.

Hummy: I love getting praised-nya! Praise me more-nya! Praise me more-nya!

Blaze: *sigh* Not again...

Just then, a parrot that accompanies Aphrodite appeared and flew around the area.

Parrot: Hey! Hey! Hummy! *landed on Aphrodite's shoulder* Jeez. Now's not the time for that!

Hummy: *shocked* Oh, right-nya! *turned around and showed the Fairy Tones* The Fairy Tones are out of energy-nya!

Hibiki: Aphrodite-sama! We're here to find out where the Crescendo Tone is!

Kanade: Please tell us what is the Crescendo Tone!

Aphrodite's expression became serious and started to tell them about the Crescendo Tone.

Aphrodite: The Crescendo Tone is a fairy that gives birth to all of the Notes in this world.

Our young heroes were amazed at what Aphrodite explained about the Crescendo Tone.

Blaze: Gives birth to all of the Notes in this world?

Parrot: The Fairy Tones are born from the Crescendo Tone.

Hummy: *shocked and turned around* What did you say?! I didn't know that-nya?

Blaze: Please tell us about it.

Aphrodite: *nod* And the Crescendo Tone lives inside a legendary item. It is known as 'The Healing Chest'.

Hibiki: Healing Chest?

Blaze: What is that?

Aphrodite: It's a treasure that Major Land protected for a very long time. But, a deep darkness invaded this land and stole the Healing Chest. I do not know who stole it. But during that time, the Healing Chest was sealed in the dark forest.

Ellen: The dark forest?

Kanade: *turned to Ellen* Do you know where that is?

Ellen: Yes...It's a forbidden forest where no one should go near.

Aphrodite: Many warriors have attempted to conquer the forest. But...

Blaze: But?

Aphrodite: ...The monster guarding the Healing Chest still lives. I'm sure there's some special meaning for the Crescendo Tone to call out to you. Combine your powers and retrieve the Healing Chest!

Hibiki: Understood. I'll be letting the girls down if I don't give it my all!

They nodded at each other as they agreed with Hibiki. Suddenly, the Cure Modules shined brightly and our young heroes were surprised. The girls took out their Cure Modules and examined it.

Kanade: The Cure Modules...

Aphrodite: *smiled* They are responding to your strong feelings of wanting to save the Fairy Tones!

They looked at Aphrodite with surprised look.

Aphrodite: With my help, you can transform! Go now, PreCure, the legendary warrior! And the Dream Traveler, descendant of the light!

Aphrodite used her power and the gleaming light shot towards the Cure Modules and they transformed into their Cure forms instantly. Even Blaze was surprised by this.

Rhythm: We've...

Melody: ...transformed without the Fairy Tones!

Aphrodite: Please be careful.

All: *smiled in confident* Yes! Leave it to us!

Our young heroes left the castle and now they're on their way to the dark forest.

Melody: We'll get the Healing Chest and save the Fairy Tones, no matter the cost!

Hummy was catching up to them as she's heading to the dark forest as well. Meanwhile, at the castle.

Parrot: Aphrodite-sama, will it be fine with just the four of them?

Aphrodite: We need to trust them and wait. This is a very important test for the PreCure and the Dream Traveler.

Parrot: But...that Dream Traveler has the power to defeat Mephisto easily. Will his power become a significant threat?

Aphrodite: Don't panic. The Dream Traveler's power was actually belong to the eternal light. I'm sure his power won't become a threat to us and everyone.

Back to our young heroes, they arrived at the dark gateway. Hummy was exhausted from running and leaned on the broken columns.

Melody: So this is the entrance to the dark forest?

Blaze: I guess so. *turned to Beat* Beat?

Beat: It stands between Major Land and Minor Land.

Blaze: We don't know what's ahead, but we gotta keep our eyes open. Who knows what'll happen.

Melody nodded and without a second thought, she tried to enter the gateway.

Rhythm: Melody, be careful.

Melody put her hands into the gateway. At first, nothing happens, but suddenly, the gateway suck her in.

Rhythm and Blaze: Melody!

On the other side, Melody looked around the dimensions and there's no background.

Melody: Hey! I can't see anything!

Melody pulled herself back and felt scared about the dark gateway's dimensions.

Blaze: Melody, are you okay?

Melody: *nod* Y-yeah.

Blaze: Did you see anything on the other side?

Melody: It's pure darkness inside.

Blaze: Wha-?

Suddenly, the dark energy flashed from the dark gateway and instantly, the dark gateway sucked Melody in completely. The dark energy is pulling Rhythm, Beat and Blaze in.

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze: Melody!

Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Hummy are sucked into the dark gateway as well and fell into the dark dimensions. Later, Melody got up and found herself somewhere at the dark forest.

Melody: Where is this place?

At Rhythm, she found herself at the other side of the dark forest and wandering around aimlessly.

Rhythm: Everyone! Where are you?!

At Beat, she looked around the forest area and look for everyone.

Beat: Where is everone?

At Blaze, he ran around the dark forest and look for everyone.

Blaze: Where is everybody? And where in the universe am I? Melody! Rhythm! Beat! Hummy! Where are you?!

Suddenly, a thunderbolt striked beside each of our young heroes. As the dust is cleared off, a Moai-like statue emerged from the ground, each of the statue appeared in front of each of them. Melody was surprised by this appearance.

Statue: Are you the legendary warriors, PreCure?

Back at Blaze, he was surprised even more that statue can actually move itself and talk.

Statue: You! Are you the Dream Traveler?

Blaze: I am he! And what's going on here? Where's my friends?

Statue: You four have each been thrusted into seperate dimensions. Now, show us your power!

The statues raised it's fist and ready to fight. At Melody, the statue threw it's fist into the ground and Melody dodged the attack. Rhythm, Beat and Blaze does the same as each of the statues threw it's fist into the ground. Melody landed safely and charged into the statue. They threw their fists and clashed on each other.

Melody: S-So strong!

Statue: This is the dark dimensions. Your powers, abilities and weaknesses are all exposed!

At Rhythm, she swiftly dodged the statue's punch. Rhythm keep dodging the attack as the statue continued to attack.

Statue: You are naive to think that you can defeat the power of darkness!

At Beat, she threw a barrage of punches onto the statue, but it unaffected and blocked her fists with it's single arm.

Statue: It is impossible for you to obtain the Healing Chest!

At Blaze, he continued to slash the statue with his Dreamblade but it unaffected by this attack as well.

Blaze: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Statue: Then why are you fight? Why is it that you fight against evil and darkness? There's nothing left for you to win!

Our young heroes were shocked at the statue's words and speechless. At Melody, she broke the clash first and jumped back.

Melody: We won't know until we try!

At Rhythm, she started to launch her counterattack.

Rhythm: We won't give up, even if we are separated!

At Beat, she used her roundhouse kick at the statue's chin.

Beat: We will definitely save the Fairy Tones!

At Blaze, he used his Mana Power-Dash and Slash-and slashed the statue's torso area with his lightning speed.

Blaze: If we don't save the Fairy Tones and obtain the Healing Chest, all hope will be lost!

The statues retaliated by launched the red, murky projectiles into each of our young heroes and fell into the ground. Melody getting up groggily, and then Ryhthm, Beat and Blaze. Meanwhile at Minor Land, Mephisto seem to know about the dark forest as the murky rain poured down the area.

Mephisto: Plenty of people have tried fruitlessly to obtain the Healing Chest. Even I have. But, no matter how strong the warriors are, they were taken in by the darkness! They soon became the slaves of evil! The PreCures and the Dream Traveler are the same!

Elsewhere at the castle of Major Land, Aphrodite is sitting on her throne as she hoped our young heroes will overcome the trials.

Aphrodite: Those four should be able to overcome this test. Even when they are separated, their hearts are connected.

Back at our young heroes, the statue begin to talk.

Statue: Let me tell you what your weakness is. Your trust in your friends!

At Melody, Melody doesn't believe her trust in her friends is her weakness.

Melody: How is that a weakness?!

She and the statue clashed their fist again as the statue continues.

Statue: The secret of your strength is the Harmony Power!

At Rhythm, she does the same as the statue clashed her fist.

Statue: In other words, you are powerless by yourselves!

At Beat, her fist clashed the statue's fist as well.

Statue: Come, let yourselves fall into darkness!

At Blaze, he clashed his fist against the statue fist.

Statue: Submit! And surrender yourself into darkness! Lendary warriors, Precure! The descendant of the light, Dream Traveler! It's over!

They won't believe the statue's words as they narrowed their eyes.

All: Don't look down on us!

They broke the clash and jumped into the air as the statues stunned.

Melody: Even when we're separated,...

At Rhythm, she performed her drop kick into the statue.

Rhythm: ...the trust we have in our partners become our strength!

The statue fell down as Rhythm landed safely. At Blaze, he slashed the statue in lighting speed and kicked it with his shotgun thrust kick.

Blaze: And we use our strength to walk the correct path and open the path to the new future!

At Beat, she charged and jumped higher into the air to attack the statue.

Beat: The beat in our hearts...

Melody, Rhythm and Blaze does the same as Beat as they spinned around and stomped on the statue's head.

All: ...are unstoppable!

They landed safely as they finished the attack. However, at Melody, she looked up and gasped. Something appeared from the sky and attached on our heroes' ears, it's the corrupted earphones. They shouted in pain as the noise of evil gushed into their minds.

Statue: *chuckled* Enjoy the noise of ultimate evil! Friendship? Love? Trust? They are all pointless! Forget them all! Bow before the power of evil!

As Melody clenched her head, she opened her eyes and trying to communicate her friends.

Melody: (Kanade, can you hear me?)

Rhythm heard Melody's voice inside her mind.

Rhythm: (Hibiki?)

Melody: (I never felt so happy. I was able to get along with you again, like when we were children.)

The memories of Hibiki and Kanade such as their childhood times and their times together flashed through their minds.

Melody: (We fight sometimes, but I love talking to you and playing the piano with you. I want to eat your cakes again.)

Rhythm: (Hibiki...)

Melody: (Ellen! You're there, right?)

Beat heard Melody's voice as well.

Beat: (Hibiki.)

Melody: (Out of all of us, you have went through the most pain and frustration, right?)

The memories of Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze flashed through their minds (refered to the end of Chapter 11-2).

Melody: (But you overcome that hatred and became a PreCure. More importantly, you reunited with Blaze, your big brother. You are now our friend. As long as we trust each other, our hearts are connected, right?)

Beat: (Hibiki...)

Melody: (Blaze! Can you read me?)

Blaze heard Melody's voice inside his mind as he clenched his head painfully, but soon stopped.

Blaze: (Hibiki?)

Melody: (You worried us at all times. Sometimes, you're quite rashful, but most of the times, you protected us and helped us when we need someone's help. I was happy to know you when you arrived at Kanon Town.)

The memories of Blaze, Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen appeared through their minds (refered to Chapter 1, 2, 4, 5, 11-1, 11-2, 12 and 13).

Melody: (You were like me, being an easygoing person. When we were having troubles, you solved the problem for us. At first, I was surprised that Ellen was your little sister, but it doesn't matter because you're our best friends and so as Ellen. After she reunited with you, you begun to helping us and Ellen alot. When we were attacked by Negatones, you always jumped in front of us and protected us from danger. After that, I felt that you were like a brother to me, a kind-hearted big brother to us. That is why I'm so happy to met you, Blaze!)

Blaze: (Hibiki...)

Melody: (No matter what happens to us, we'll always...always...always...always...always...be friends!)

The corrupted earphones on their ears shattered and the dimensions are combined into one. As Melody opened her eyes, she saw Rhythm, Beat and Blaze appeared each of her side.

Melody: Rhythm...Beat...Blaze...

Beat: *to Melody* Melody...

Suddenly, the statue growled and startled our young heroes.

Statue: Curse you, PreCures! Dream Traveler!

All four statues has combined into one and it became enormous as the stone from the ground fused with it. After that, Hummy and the Fairy Tones appeared beside the fusion statue and trapped inside the sphere. They were shocked at Hummy and the Fairy Tones has been captured when they entered the dark dimensions.

Blaze: Hummy!

Melody: Let them go!

Fusion statue: Then surrender. And bow before the darkness! If you don't...

The fusion statue pressed the sphere between it's thumb and index finger. The crack appeared on the sphere as Hummy shouted in panic.

Melody: Stop!

Fusion statue: *chuckled* You can't do anything, I see. Then, it's time for you to die!

The beam shot out of the fusion statue's eyes and blew our heroes into the ground.

Hummy: Everyone! Forget about me and fight-nya!

Melody: Hummy!

They got back on their feet as they must save Hummy.

Melody: No matter what happens, we won't leave you behind! We'll save Hummy and the Fairy Tones!

The beam shot out again and they were pushed away by the impact. Hummy watched sadly as tears came out of her eyes. Melody, Rhythm and Beat reverted back to their civil form and they were lying on the ground.

Hummy: Hibiki! Kanade! Siren! Blaze! Everyone! Stand up...Stand up-nya!

Fusion statue: Fools...sacrificed themselves for something so miniscule.

The fusion statue laughed evily until Hibiki spoke.

Hibiki: Unforgivable...

Hibiki groggily standing up as she glared at the fusion statue.

Hibiki: I'll...never forgive you!

Fusion statue: What?

Kanade: Something so miniscule, you said?

Fusion statue: How can you stand? You are powerless in front of the power of darkness!

Ellen: We're doing our best, too...

Blaze: Even though we're powerless just because we're humans...doesn't mean we're as weak as you think.

Hummy: Everyone...

Hibiki: Every life is precious! How dare you place your own values on them...That is definitely...

Kanade: That is definitely...

Ellen: That is definitely...

Blaze: That is definitely...

Our young heroes glared at the fusion statue as Blaze clenched his Dreamblade tightly.

All: That is definitely unforgivable!

The golden aura appeared around them and the fusion statue was surprised by this aura. The blinding light shone brightly inside the girls' heart.

Fusion statue: What's going on?!

A bright of light shined brightly. Suddenly, the fusion statue shocked and Hummy smiled. The girls transformed into their Cure forms and Blaze equipped two Dreamblades-Heart of Destiny and Tournesol.

Fusion statue: PreCure! Dream Traveler! Don't get so cocky! You can't win without Fairy Tones!

The beam shot out of it's eyes and our young heroes jumped higher and dodged it. Melody placed her right hand in front of her.

Melody: Even without the powers of the Fairy Tones...

Rhythm: *placed Melody's hand* We have Harmony Power!

Beat: *placed Melody's hand* Let us show you...

Blaze: *placed Melody's hand* ...The bond of true friendship!

All: And the power of our friendship!

The G-Clef appeared in front of the Cures as Blaze channeled his power.

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: PreCure Passionato Harmony!

They fired the Passionato Harmony as the powerful golden beam collided into the fusion statue's chest. It seems it can withstand.

Fusion statue: *laughed* You think this will work?!

Blaze: Don't forget me!

Blaze's right eye shined a blue light as he locked on the fusion statue and performed his powerful Limit Break-Novaslash.

Blaze: Novaslash!

He charged at the fusion statue and in every slash, the blue light burst out and the fusion statue grunted painfully.

Fusion statue: You little fool! You think your own attack will stop me?!

Hummy: Melody! Rhythm! Beat! Blaze! Do your best-nya!

All: Go! Our Harmony Power! Resonate!

A giant G-Clef appeared and it riding throughout the beam. Blaze slashed the fusion statue with his strongest force as the blue light exploded and he summoned his new Mana Power-Summoned Swords-around the golem about ten thousands of them. The fusion statue looked around the Summoned Swords as it attempted to withstand the attack.

All: Go!

The Summoned Swords launched itself and stabbed around the fusion statue's body. As it happened, the Passionato Harmony burst through the body with the G-Clef. Our young heroes regrouped as they glanced at the fusion statue.

Fusion statue: Curse you, PreCures! Dream Traveler! But it's not over yet! It's only the beginning!

The fusion statue released Hummy and the Fairy Tones as it faded away and laughed before the light burst out of it. As the light faded, the dark forest was no more. It became a beautiful meadow as our young heroes watched in surprise.

Melody: The Dark Forest...

Rhythm: ...disappeared.

The sphere around Hummy and the Fairy Tones broke and they were free. Just then, a light caught Hummy's attention.

Dory: It's the key-dodo!

The light caught our young heroes' attention as well.

Rhythm: What's that?

Beat: Let's go check it out.

Melody and Blaze nodded and went into the spot.

Miry: Pull that key out-mimi!

Blaze: Okay!

Melody pulled out the big purple colored key from the ground.

Rhythm: Wow! What a huge key.

Suddenly, the key shot out the rainbow keyboard bridge and extended into the sky as the light shone brightly. The atmosphere at the sky covered with aurora and the door appeared at the sky. They looked in amazed as they wondered what's inside.

Melody: That's...a door?

Just then, the key flew from Melody's hand and towards the keyhole, unlocked the door and opened it. The door opened and the golden light shine brighter and the Healing Chest appeared.

Voice: Good job for making this far, legendary warriors PreCures. And you too, Dream Traveler, descendant of the light.

The Healing Chest opened and the golden winged Fairy Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: I am the source of all the Notes, the Crescendo Tone.

Blaze: That's Crescendo Tone?

Crescendo Tone: Come, Fairy Tones.

The Fairy Tones fly towards the Healing Chest and headed inside the crystal. Suddenly, the bright light shone and the Healing Chest landed on Melody's hand.

Crescendo Tone: Now, play the notes lining the Healing Chest.

Melody do what Crescendo Tone told. As she did, Dory suddenly appeared with full of energy.

Dory: I'm fine now-dodo.

Our young heroes was glad that the Fairy Tones were back in full shape. Melody played the notes again and Rery appeared.

Rery: I'm fine now-rere.

And then the rest of the Fairy Tones were back in full shape as they danced around them happily. Later, they returned to the castle of Major Land.

Parrot: Woah! They released the seal!

Aphrodite: I believed in them. Now, they have grown up.

Hibiki: We couldn't have done it without our powers combined.

Hibiki glanced at the Healing Chest and then Aphrodite.

Hibiki: Umm...We'll give this back to you.

Aphrodite: No, you are taking it with you.

All: Huh?

Aphrodite: *smiled* The Crescendo Tone chose all of you.

Hibiki: All of us...?

Aphrodite: The Healing Chest has other powers, too. I'm sure it'll be very useful.

Later at night, they were gone back to Kanon Town via the rainbow keyboard bridge as Aphrodite watched them leave.

Aphrodite: They may be able to fully use those powers.

A/N: Yeah! I finished Chapter 17! Yeah, I know. I made Blaze's attack and the Cures' attack differently because if I made Blaze use his power with the Passinato Harmony, it'll be weird. But look on the bright side, they got the Healing Chest and they met the Crescendo Tone. Well, all I can say is stay tuned for Chapter 18! R&R please!


	19. Chapter 18

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 18: The Secrets of the Healing Chest's Power

The scene took place at Major Land and the castle while Blaze narrating the story.

Blaze: *narrating* I'm starting to feel pretty good about myself. We've just retrieved the Healing Chest from Major Land and the Fairy Tones were back in their top conditions, but I know there are bigger problems just around the corner. Problems with overdeveloped pituitary glands and brains the size of peas.

Back to the scene where Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen were on their way to Private Aria Academy. However, Hibiki wasn't felt so good today as she was worried about the test and Kanade poked her left cheek.

Kanade: Good morning, Hibiki. Today's a great day as usual, right?

Hibiki: *faced Kanade* Nope!

Kanade: Hm?

Hibiki: There's a test today and I was trying to study yesterday...but I fell asleep!

Kanade: If you have kept a proper sleeping schedule, Hibiki-.

Hibiki: Okay, I know. You can lecture me some other time... *faced Ellen* Did you study, Ellen?

Ellen: Yes, I did.

Hibiki: *surprised* Really?

Hibiki started to worried about her intelligence level was beginning to get lower while Kanade's and Ellen's intelligence level rises, shown in her imaginary intelligence chart.

Hibiki: Oh, no. What should I do...?

Suddenly, she got an idea.

Hibiki: Oh, yeah! Healing Chest!

Later, they went to the bench and took out the Healing Chest.

Hibiki: Remember what she told us when we got this?

*flashback*

Aphrodite: The Healing Chest has other powers.

*flashback ended*

Hibiki: So, maybe it can help me on my test...

Kanade: *took the Healing Chest* No! You can't use it like that!

Hummy: That's right-nya!

Hibiki: Then how can we use it?

Hummy: Eh?

Kanade: A piggy bank? *took out a coin*

Hummy: There's no place for you to insert coins-nya.

Ellen: *took the Healing Chest* Then, a jewelry box?

Hummy: Looks like it but that's probably not it-nya.

Hummy started to think how to use the Healing Chest but Hibiki broke the silence as she plead the Healing Chest.

Hibiki: Oh, well. Just help me on the test, okay?

Kanade, Ellen and Hummy were shocked at Hibiki's idea.

Kanade, Ellen and Hummy: Hey!

Suddenly, Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: Hibiki.

Kanade: Crescendo Tone!

Hibiki: *put her hand beside her ear* What? What?

The Healing Chest get closer to Hibiki's ears and spoke.

Crescendo Tone: You should work hard and study yourself.

After that, the Healing Chest closed itself.

Hibiki: Hey!

Kanade, Ellen and Hummy sighed in relief that the Crescendo Tone won't help Hibiki for her test while Hibiki pouted, otherwise it can be counted as cheating. However, unknown to them, Falsetto heard the whole thing and he was hiding behind the bushes while he fanned himself.

Falsetto: Healing Chest?

Now, the girls are at Private Aria Academy. Hibiki is having trouble as she's studying the English subject. The strange thing is, she's reading upside down.

Kanade: Hibiki, it's upside down.

Hibiki: Not good! I don't know about this at all! *groaned*

Kanade: I knew it...

Suddenly, Hibiki got an idea and stood up.

Hibiki: Oh, yeah!

She whistled and then her best friend, Waon, appeared at the door.

Waon: Hibiki! Did you call me?

Hibiki: I did! I did!

Kanade: Nishijima-san?

Ellen: How did she know?

Hibiki approached to Waon as she put her hands under her chin cutely.

Hibiki: Waon, you said you'd help me when I'm in trouble, right?

Waon: *put her hands on her cheeks* Eh? What? You finally need my help?

Hibiki: *nod* Yes! Yes!

Waon: *thumbs up* Okay, leave it to me!

Just then, Hibiki explained to Waon about her problems.

Hibiki: That's how it is.

Waon: I see... *noticed Naito behind her and faced him* Ah, sorry about taking your seat, Naito-san.

Naito: It's alright.

Waon: *faced Hibiki* Then how about this?

Hibiki: Oh?

Waon: Last night...

*flashback*

Waon is jogging at the middle of the night.

Waon: I was jogging in the neighborhood...

Then, she take a break and drinking the energy drink.

Waon: ...and while I was taking a break...

Suddenly, she heard the dog's howling and looked around and looked at the night sky as the dogs continued to howl.

*flashback ended*

Waon shown her drawings of the dogs that howling in the middle of the night and herself.

Woan: Waooh! I heard these dogs bark like it was a symphony! Amazing, right?

Hibiki: Wow, how interesting!

Kanade: Nishijima-san, so what does that have to do with the test?

Woan: Nothing to do with it.

Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen: *shocked* Nothing to do with it?!

Waon: I couldn't help you with the test, but at least I can cheer you up, Hibiki.

Hibiki: Well, I wanted you to help me with the test...

Just then, Waon shown her test paper to the girls. It was her last test and she got a perfect score. Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen were surprised at Woan's test paper.

Ellen: This is your last test?

Kanade: What a score.

Waon: Jeez, Hibiki. I won't lose to you in studying, too. You know.

Hibiki: Ah, I see.

Waon: Yes~! Jeez, Hibiki, you're so foolish. *poked on Hibiki's forehead*

Hibiki: Sorry about that!

Waon: Later! I'm leaving!

Waon left the classroom as Kanade sweatdropped.

Kanade: What a refreshing girl...

Ellen: What about the test?

The school bell rang as Hibiki pouted babyishly.

Hibiki: I didn't get anything done in the end!

Meanwhile, at the lighthouse, Trio the Minor are having a meeting with Mephisto as Falsetto explained about the Healing Chest.

Mephisto: What? Healing Chest?

Falsetto: Yes! It's the box about this big. *gestured the size with his hand*

Mephisto: *gestured* A box THAT big? *faced closer* You idiots! They retrieved it from the dark forest?!

Bassdrum: This is just me muttering...But is that place really that scary? *raised his eyebrows*

Mephisto: You idiots! Are you doubting me?! I had quite the frightening experience with that forests.

Bassdrum: *sweatdropped* Uh...What happened, excatly...?

Mephisto: Well...*paused for a moment* What was it?

Trio the Minor facefaulted at Mephisto's response.

Bassdrum: Mephisto-sama!

Baritone: I'm curious!

Falsetto: Please tell us! *shook the mirror*

Mephisto: Shut up! Shut up! Steal the Healing Chest before things get dicey! Got it?

The image of Mephisto on the mirror disappeared as he wondered why.

Mephisto: That's weird. It was truly frightening, but why can't I remember? Why?

Back at Private Aria Academy, Hummy is looking for Hibiki.

Hummy: How did Hibiki's test go-nya?

She found Hibiki at the corner, but she looked pretty sad as Kanade and Ellen watch. It seems Hibiki failed the test.

Hummy: I haven't even asked yet-nya...

Hibiki: Oh...it's over for me...

Kanade: You're overreacting.

Hibiki: How was it for you two?

Kanade and Ellen: Eh?

Ellen: Uh...well...

Just then, Hummy took out Kanade's test.

Hummy: This is Kanade's test-nya!

She shown the test and it shined brighter as Hibiki tried to resist the light like a vampire.

Hibiki: Ah! Stop that! That test is too amazing for me!

Hummy put away Kanade's test as Hibiki looked at the floor disappointedly. Then, Hummy shown Ellen's test and shined brightly as Hibiki resist the light again.

Hummy: This is Siren's test-nya!

Hibiki: S-Stop! Stop!

Hibiki lied on the floor as Kanade, Ellen and Hummy tried to cheer her up.

Kanade: It's okay! *shook Hibiki* This isn't the only test.

Ellen: Yes. We still have midterms and finals. There are proficiency tests, too. Next year, we have entrance tests, too...

Hibiki whined babyishly as Kanade stopped Ellen from explaining even further.

Kanade: H-Hey, Ellen!

Ellen: *gasped* I-I'm sorry!

Kanade: W-Well, we have PE next, so cheer up.

Hibiki: Yeah, you're right.

As Hibiki took a step on the stairs, a sound of piano was heard and they were surprised. Hibiki took another step on the stairs and the sound was heard again and they smiled happily. Hibiki danced around the stairs as it make different sounds. After that, Hibiki jumped onto the floor and the girls applaused as she scratched her head.

Hibiki: But what's going on?

Just then, the Fairy Tones floated down and clapped their hands.

Hibiki: (Ah! The Fairy Tones are cheering me up.) *smiled* Thanks, everyone.

Hibiki left and prepared for the PE as Kanade and Ellen watched her going.

Kanade: Good job, everyone.

Dory: What-dodo?

Kanade: *surprised a bit* I-It wasn't you guys?

Rery: We don't know-rere.

Kanade took a step on the stairs, but they didn't heard a sound.

Kanade: It's a normal flight of stairs.

Later, at the gymnasium, Hibiki is ready to give it a go for sports.

Hibiki: Okay! Time for PE!

Hibiki is doing some warm-up as Kanade and Ellen watched her doing the warm-up.

Ellen: Hibiki looks happier.

Kanade: Well, PE is her best class.

But, Hibiki suddenly felt disappointed and they noticed.

Kanade and Ellen: Huh?

Hibiki: Yes, I can't do anything other than PE. *sob silently*

Ellen: Hey, Kanade!

Kanade: I-I'm sorry!

Coach: Line up, everyone!

As the coach blew the whistle, the sound of gas horn was heard and the coach looked confused.

Coach: W-What's going on?

The coach continued to blew the whistle and the sound of bagpipes was heard and the student laughed. Hibiki laughed at the sound.

Hibiki: What's with that?

Hibiki chuckled, but Kanade and Ellen started to wonder about the strange sound.

Kanade: Another sound...

They looked at each other in confusion, wondering where does the sound came from. Now, it's recess time. The girls are having lunch at the campus and Hummy is sleeping. Hibiki didn't eat her lunch, though she's ate a little.

Kanade: Hibiki.

Hibiki: Hm?

Kanade offered the egg roll to Hibiki.

Hibiki: Uhh...I'm fine.

Kanade: Don't be shy. Okay?

Hibiki: *smiled softly* Kanade...

Hibiki ate the egg roll and chew it delightfully as Kanade smiled kindly.

Hibiki: Thanks. I'm feeling better now, maybe.

Kanade and Ellen smiled as they relieved that Hibiki was alright. Just then, the Fairy Tones were hungry, too.

Dory: We're hungry, too-dodo.

Kanade: Eh? What should we do?

Rery: Use the Healing Chest-rere.

Hibiki: But we don't know how to use it yet.

Ellen: *took out the Healing Chest* Don't worry, I feel like this will work.

Hibiki and Kanade: *faced Ellen* Eh?

Ellen: Feel the Healing Chest...with feelings.

Hibiki and Kanade were dumbfounded at Ellen's words.

Kanade: Oh, I see...

Hibiki: Then have a go at it, Ellen.

Ellen: *glint in her eyes* Feel it with feelings!

Hibiki and Kanade: You don't have to say it twice.

They opened the Healing Chest and the crystal glow brighter as the Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: Fairy Tones! Return to me!

The Fairy Tones entered the crystal and Ellen played the keyboard and the elegant music is heard. Then the Fairy Tones came out with delightful feelings.

Dory: Thank you-dodo.

Ellen: Looks like it went well.

After school, the girls went their way back home together. Just then, they saw Blaze, who's tuning his bike and he finished it as he started the engine perfectly and smiled.

Blaze: Woo! That's how it's done.

Ellen: Onii-chan!

Blaze turned around to see the girls and greeted them with his cheerful smile.

Blaze: Hey, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen! What's new?

Hibiki: Hi, Blaze! I see you're tuning your bike.

Blaze: *nod* Yup! And it's getting ready now but it needs some time to fully prepared.

Kanade: *smiled* Good for you, Blaze.

Ellen: So, what are you doing right now, Onii-chan?

Blaze: Well, I was patrolling the area but somehow my bike was not at a really good condition right now so I stick around and tune it. So, you girls got back from school?

Ellen: Yes, we are.

Blaze: Well, I wanted to go home to put my bike back and tuned it up if I have some free time. Why don't we go home together?

Hibiki: Sure, Blaze. No problem.

Our young heroes are on their way home together as the girls explained about some weird things have happened.

Kanade: But today sure is weird.

Blaze: *faced Kanade* Weird?

Kanade: Yes, weird. It's hard to explain, but...

Kanade said about the sound of piano can be heard as Hibiki took a step at the flight of stairs and the sound of windpipes can be heard as the coach blew the whistle. Furthermore, she said the Fairy Tones didn't create those sounds.

Hibiki: Eh? The Fairy Tones didn't do that?

Fary: It's not us-fafa.

Hibiki: Ehh? Then...

They faced Hummy while glanced at them.

Blaze: Did Hummy make those sounds?

Hibiki: It's truly weird.

Hummy: *shocked a little* Hanya! I didn't say anything yet-nya.

Now, they're at the clock tower nearby as our young heroes was wondering where those sounds come from.

Hibiki: *groaned* That means...

Beside them, Souta appeared beside them and greeted Hibiki.

Souta: Hibiki nee-chan! How did your test go?

Hibiki: Whatever!

Souta: Sounds like normal for you.

Souta approached to her and point at her with his mischievous look.

Souta: You screwed up, didn't you?

Hibiki: *growled a bit, then with a sad expression* Yes.

Souta: I knew it.

Just then, Ako appeared with her cold expression.

Ako: It's your own fault.

Hibiki: Leave me alone!

Ako: *smiled coldly* I'll do that.

As Ako was about to leave and took a step, the sound of cymbals was heard and it surprised Ako.

Ako: W-W-What?

Ako stepped on the floor and created the sound of cymbals. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Souta heard that sound, too. Ako took a few steps carefully, but it created the sounds. Souta approached to her as he think it was fun.

Souta: Ha ha! Interesting! What's going on? Why?

Hibiki: *giggled* So weird.

Blaze: And so bizzare. *chuckled*

Ako was furious and she walked away, ignoring the sounds and Souta followed her.

Souta: Hey, Ako! Wait!

Hibiki and Blaze kept laughed until they noticed Kanade and Ellen glanced at them weirdly. They coughed and Blaze glanced at them back.

Blaze: What?

Kanade: But another sound.

Hibiki: Sound? Oh yeah! Let's ask Otokichi-san!

Later, they're at the Shirabe's. But just as they're about to get inside, they can hear the beautiful melody from the inside.

Kanade: What a beautiful performance.

They entered the house and they're heading to the main hall.

Hibiki: I'm sure it's Otokichi-san. Huh?

They saw no one is playing the organ and the organ play itself. Ellen was shuddered as she think it was the ghost's doing and our young heroes were surprised.

Kanade: There's no one there!

Hibiki: The organ's playing itself.

Blaze: I-I can't believe it...

Suddenly, Ellen shriek in fear and as she ran, Hummy landed on Hibiki's head from Ellen's and she kept running around.

Hibiki: E-Ellen! Calm down!

Kanade: It's fine, I think!

Blaze: Chill, Ellen! There's no ghost here!

Otokichi: Be quiet, otherwise you can't hear the performance.

Hibiki and Kanade: Otokichi-san!

Blaze: Hey, pop! Just what's going on here?

Ellen shook Mr. Otokichi harder as she's still afraid.

Ellen: O-O-Otokichi-san! I-I-It's playing i-i-itself...

Kanade: E-Ellen, calm down!

Ellen stop shaking Mr. Otokichi as he sensed something nearby.

Otokichi: Hmm...Seems like the fairy, the source of all sounds, is near.

Ellen: Huh?

Hibiki: Which means...

Otokichi: This is your doing, isn't it? Crescendo Tone!

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze: Eh?

Hibiki: H-How did you know that name?

Just then, the Healing Chest glowed brightly and came out of Hibiki's bag and flew it in front of Mr. Otokichi. The Healing Chest opened itself and the Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: You seem well, Otokichi.

Otokichi: It's been a long time, Crescendo Tone.

Our young heroes was surprised even more than usual.

Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze and Hummy: EEHHHHH?!

Crescendo Tone: Just a little while longer, right?

Otokichi: Yes.

They glanced at the huge organ.

Crescendo Tone: Will we make it?

Otokichi: I'll make sure we do. Definitely.

Hibiki: Uh. Sorry for interrupting.

Kanade: What is the relationship between you two?

Otokichi: Well...You'll know it soon.

Blaze: *looked at Otokichi with a weird look* You gotta be kidding...

They went outside as they started to wonder that Mr. Otokichi is started to getting weird lately.

Kanade: Hmm...Otokichi-san is quite...

Hummy: ...mysterious-nya.

Hibiki and Ellen nodded in agreement.

Kanade: Really? So that means the sounds today were to due to Crescendo Tone's power?

Crescendo Tone: Yes.

Hibiki: Even the dogs barking? *show Waon's drawings*

Crescendo Tone: Yes.

Blaze: And the sound that came from Ako's step is actually your doing, too?

Crescendo Tone: Yes.

Ellen: Why are you doing that?

Crescendo Tone: I wanted to cheer Hibiki up.

*flashback*

At night, Hibiki was sleeping on the desk as the sound of the dog's howling was heard from the Healing Chest.

Crescendo Tone: *narrating* I thought the fun sounds can give her energy.

*flashback ended*

Hummy: But Hibiki fell asleep-nya!

Hibiki: Shut up, you. But why for me?

Crescendo Tone: I want to cheer on the people that are down. That's all.

Blaze: *sweatdropped* You're pretty weird and a bit playful...just like Hummy.

Hummy: Eh? Why me-nya?

Blaze: Because you're such an airhead and a klutz. *chuckled softly*

Hummy: Hey-nya~!

Our young heroes laughed at Blaze's comments as they went back home together. Now, they're at the park, they heard the baby crying and the mother was trying to hush the baby but the baby kept crying and the mother is having trouble.

Mother: There, there. What's wrong?

Just then, the Healing Chest opened itself and our young heroes noticed it. With that, the beeautiful sounds of windchime was heard and the baby stopped crying, replaced with laughter. The mother smiled in relief as her child was happy. Our young heroes smiled in relief, but then, they heard some kids are quarrel as they throw and catch the baseball ball.

Boy 1: Catch it properly!

All: Huh? *looked at the kids beside them*

Boy 2: You too! Why are you throwing the ball?!

The boy threw the ball to the other kid and as the kid catch it, he heard the sound of the doorbell.

Boy 1: W-what?

He trew it back to the other boy and he heard the same sound as he catch it.

Boy 2: *laughed a little* What's going on?

Boy 1: Wow, it's so weird!

Boy 2: This is interesting!

Our young heroes smiled as they heard the kids' laughter.

Kanade: The power of sounds is amazing.

Hibiki paused a bit with her smile and broke the silence.

Hibiki: Sorry, everyone.

Kanade: Huh?

Blaze: Why are you apologizing?

Hibiki: You've been cheering me up, but I've been feeling down.

Blaze: Hibiki...

Hibiki took out her test paper and show it at the sky.

Hibiki: I'll do my best on the next test! *glanced at the Healing Chest* Thanks, Crescendo Tone!

But there's no response from the Crescendo Tone.

Blaze: There's no response.

Hibiki: She fell asleep again!

Blaze: *snickered* Perhaps you can thank her later.

Suddenly, a Note appeared residing Hibiki's test paper.

Hummy: Ah!

Before Hummy could say anything, Trio the Minor appeared behind our young heroes.

Trio the Minor and Hummy: A Note-nya!

Trio the Minor: *in opera style* We harmonized!

Our young heroes turned around and saw Trio the Minor appeared.

All: Trio the Minor!

Blaze: What are you all doing here, Nega-Greasebags?!

Bassdrum: We'll be taking that Healing Chest today!

Ellen: What did you say?!

Blaze: Not on our watch, Fatso!

Bassdrum: Come out, Negatone!

The negative soundwave corrupted the Note. Before the Note could possess Hibiki's test paper, she tried to struggle it by pulling her test paper.

Hibiki: Stop that! It's embarrassing! No!

But it was too strong for Hibiki, the corrupted Note pulled out of her grasp and became the Test Paper Negatone. Hibiki glared at her foes.

Hibiki: The Healing Chest brings smiles to everyone!

The girls took out their Cure Modules while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

All: You're not getting it!

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

As they're ready for battle, the desk that looks like from the game show on TV appeared out of nowhere, appeared in front of each of our young heroes. They looked at the desk in confusion.

Melody: W-What is this?

Blaze: The desk from the game show?

Negatone: Negatone Test! Answer the next question!

Beat: *gasped and shocked* It can talk!

Blaze: *shocked* You gotta be kidding! That Nega-Scum can talk right now?!

Melody: *shocked* Test?!

Rhythm: Test? More like a quiz show.

Blaze: *looked at Rhythm with weird look* Seems you're interested, huh...?

Negatone: Question for Cure Rhythm! "Shiro" in English is?

Rhythm: *pressed the button* White!

Negatone: Correct!

Rhythm got 1 point as it shown on her desk.

Negatone: Question for Cure Beat! "Ao" in English is?

Beat: *pressed the button* Blue!

Negatone: Correct!

Beat got 1 point as it shown on her desk. Trio the Minor watched this with boredom and confusion.

Baritone: What is it doing?

Bassdrum: I don't know.

Negatone: Question for Dream Traveler! "Red" in Japanese is?

Blaze: *pressed the button* Aka!

Negatone: Correct!

Blaze got 1 point as well, shown on his desk.

Negatone: Question for Cure Melody! "Pink" in Japanese is?

Melody: *pressed the button* Pink!

But Melody's answer is incorrect and she realized the question.

Melody: Uh? Japanese?

Negatone: Boo~! You need to study more!

The Negatone shoot the X-shaped projectiles towards Melody and exploded in a direct hit.

Falsetto: Oh, there's a rule like that?

Bassdrum: *frowned* What an annoying fellow...

Baritone: That's your Negatone.

Negatone: That last question goes to you, Rhythm!

Rhythm: *pressed the button* Momoiro!

Negatone: Correct!

Rhythm's score on her desk is now 2 points.

Negatone: Cure Beat-!

Before the Negatone can bring a question, Bassdrum cutted in.

Bassdrum: That's enough! Give Cure Melody a question!

Negatone: Yes!

Melody is getting up on her feet groggily as Hummy tried to cheer for her.

Hummy: Melody! Do your best-nya!

Melody: *got back on her feet* Okay!

Negatone: Do you know how to count in English?

Melody: Uh... uh... I don't know!

The Negatone launched the projectile towards Melody again, sent her flying a few meters away.

Negatone: What's 1,000? 10,000? 100,000,000?

Melody: I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!

Negatone: Too bad!

The Negatone launched 3 projectiles this time and hit Melody directly. She's down on the ground as Hummy watched in horror.

Hummy: Melody!

Bassdrum: Gahaha! What an idiot!

Melody started getting up on her feet slowly.

Melody: I really don't know! But I'll study hard next time! For the sake of all people who cheer for me, I won't betray them!

Melody got back on her feet as she glared at her enemies.

Melody: I'll try my best for the sake of everybody's smiles! That's my answer now!

Bassdrum: Is that an answer?!

Crescendo Tone: It is.

Suddenly, the golden light shine brightly from the Healing Chest. Trio the Minor and the Negatone covered their eyes from the blinding light.

Trio the Minor: W-What?!

Crescendo Tone: Everyone has things they don't know. But that's why we work hard. That's the important thing. Cure Melody, in my heart, your answer is correct.

Melody: Crescendo Tone...

Crescendo Tone: Come, now it's time to lend you my power! Wave your hand across the keyboard.

Melody: Huh? Like this?

Melody waved her hand across the keyboard on the Healing Chest as the Crescendo Tone told. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection. With that, Melody flew to the projection of Crescendo Tone and went inside it. Instantly, they both charged at high speed towards the Negatone as Melody surprised by this power.

Melody: What amazing power...

Unfortunately, Melody couldn't concentrate the power and separated from the projection of Crescendo Tone and flew it elsewhere, counting as a miss, disappeared into the light.

Rhythm: Melody!

Melody landed safely as she glanced at the disappearing light sadly.

Melody: It disappeared.

The Healing Chest closed itself.

Bassdrum: Yes! I don't know what just happened, but here's our chance! Take the Healing Chest now!

Rhythm and Blaze: Hold it!

Bassdrum: What?

Rhythm: If you want the Healing Chest, then you have to answer our questions.

Trio the Minor: Huh~?!

Rhythm: *annoyed* But it's unfair if we don't get to ask our questions!

Bassdrum: All right! We'll answer your questions!

Rhythm: *looked at Melody* Come on, Melody. Let's go.

Melody: Huh? *nod* Okay!

Rhythm and Blaze: Now it's time for the PreCure and Dream Traveler Quiz!

Rhythm: Viewers around the world, let's think through these together!

Then, our young heroes took out their respective weapons.

Melody: What are the names...

Rhythm: ...of the attacks...

Beat: ...coming right now?

Blaze: Answer the questions.

Bassdrum: Miracle Berthier!

Baritone: Fantastic Berthier!

Falsetto: Love Guitar Rod!

Trio the Minor: Dreamblade!

Rhythm: Well then, it's time...for the answer!

The girls began to form the Tone Ring while Blaze pointed the Dreamblade at the sky as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat: Come out, Tone Ring! *the ring was formed around each of the Cures*

Beat: PreCure Heartful Beat Rock!

Melody: PreCure Music Rondo!

Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Our young heroes launched their attack as the Tone Ring formed together while the blast radius of the Avalon's Blade followed it's trail.

Trio the Minor: *shocked* That's not fair! *fled*

Negatone: *shocked* Not fair at all!

The attack hit the Negatone directly.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat: 3/4 Beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

Our young heroes defeated the Negatones and returned it to its original form. Melody snatched her test paper quickly as Hummy purified the corrupted Note directly and Melody grabbed the Note.

Melody: Here.

The Notes flew into Miry successfully.

Rhythm: Too bad. You told us the item names, not the attack names.

Blaze: And I was right, you Nega-Morons doesn't have a brain, any brain! *snickered*

Bassdrum: Grr...! We'll definitely defeat you next time!

Falsetto: *faced Bassdrum* That's not right.

Bassdrum: Run away.

Trio the Minor: *in opera style* Bye~!

Trio the Minor ran away and our young heroes won the battle. But somehow, Melody seems having trouble in her mind. Later that day, Hibiki glanced at the Healing Chest as she wonder.

Blaze: So, the Crescendo Tone lend you the power but you can't control it?

Hibiki: Crescendo Tone was willing to lend me her power...but I couldn't accept it.

Just then, Hummy broke the silence.

Hummy: Just work hard for the next time-nya.

Ellen: Yeah, there will be next time.

Kanade: I'm sure you'll do it next time.

Blaze: Yeah! One of these days, you'll accept the power eventually.

Hibiki: Of course.

Hibiki felt better and now she pumped her spirit up.

Hibiki: All right! I'll accept Crescendo Tone's power next time!

All: OOOOHH!

Though Hibiki unable to accept and control the Crescendo Tone's power, but they can be sure that one day she can accept it. Blaze felt happy that Hibiki's mood has lightened up and he glanced at the sunset. He wished to train harder for the upcoming future battles. That includes the girls, they need to train harder as well.

A/N: Yeah! I finally finished Chapter 18! Now, I can finally relax for a while for another chapter! And yes, Blaze, Ellen and Kanade are the ones who know the questions during the battle, though Blaze didn't go to school in the past, but that doesn't mean he's not smart! Okay, I'm sorry if I was rude but anyway, I have a lot chapter that I'm working on it and some ideas. And one more thing, recently some people wanna see this as romance fanfic. Now, I'm doing it right now for the next chapter! Who's shipping with Blaze? You'll find out next time. By now, heads up to Chapter 19! R&R please!


	20. Chapter 19

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler  
Chapter 19: A Healthy Mind In a Healthy Body, and Other Lies

Another wonderful day for our young heroes. Kanade made some new delicious cupcakes for everyone and invited Hibiki, Ellen, Hummy and Blaze to try her new flavored cupcakes at the lovely park after school. Hibiki, as she have a sweet tooth, squealed in joy at the new flavored cupcakes.

Hibiki: Wow! Looks delicious!  
Hibiki, Ellen, Hummy and Blaze: Thanks for the food!

Hibiki, Ellen, Hummy and Blaze took a bite and smiled in joy as Kanade smiled sweetly at them.

Hibiki, Ellen, Hummy and Blaze: Delicious!  
Hibiki: Your cupcakes are the best, Kanade!  
Kanade: Thank you. Oh! Anyway, why are we all here?  
Ellen: Is it about the Crescendo Tone?  
Hibiki: Yeah! Crescendo Tone had such an amazing power!  
Blaze: Yeah, I remembered that time. I can sense the power of Crescendo Tone is really powerful than I thought.  
Ellen: If we can use that power correctly, we can defeat the Negatone.  
Blaze: Yeah...*looked at his Dream Gauntlet* If we can use our full power together, we can defeat them easily. (If the Divine Dragoon can help them with Crescendo Tone, then it'll be no problem.)

Blaze kept glancing at his Gauntlet in wonder. He remembered he used his awakened form-the Divine Dragoon-with the help and the power of the Prism Flower back then. He can use it again as many times as he wishes, but he can't right now because he must help the girls to unlock and control the power of the Crescendo Tone. That way they can defeat the Negatone, Trio the Minor, and Mephisto.

Kanade: But how can we use it correctly?  
Hummy: Let's ask the Crescendo Tone directly-nya!

Hibiki opened the Healing Chest and trying to call out the Crescendo Tone.

Hibiki: Crescendo Tone! Come out!

With that, Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: What's the matter?  
Hibiki: We want to know how to use your power correctly.  
Kanade: What should we do?  
Ellen: What's the secret?  
Blaze: Please tell us.  
Crescendo Tone: That is...  
All: *nervous* That is...  
Crescendo Tone: That is...  
All: *more nervous* That is...  
Crescendo Tone: That-is...  
All: *even more nervous* That-is...  
Crescendo Tone: *smiled suddenly* Something you need to think about by yourselves!

Our young heroes facefaulted at Crescendo Tone's answer and the Fairy Tones flying around the corner.

Crescendo Tone: Well then, have a nice day!

The Crescendo Tone vanished and Hibiki pouted.

Hibiki: *shook the Healing Chest* Hey! Wait!  
Tiry: Don't do that-titi!  
Miry: You need to take good care of that-mimi!  
Hibiki: Huh? *sigh* Okay...  
Hummy: *idea popped in* Nyapu! I got it-nya!  
All: Huh?  
Blaze: What is it?  
Hummy: The girls need to increase the PreCure power levels in order to use Crescendo Tone's power-nya!  
Hibiki: Increase...  
Kanade: ...the PreCure...  
Ellen: ...power levels?  
Blaze: Will it work?  
Hibiki: So that means...*smiled cheerfully* Special training!  
Kanade and Ellen: Eh? Special training?  
Hibiki: Yeah! If we can complete this special training, we can use Crescendo Tone's power correctly!  
Blaze: You sure about this?  
Hibiki: Why not, Blaze? After all, we need to do a lot of training to control this awesome power! Tomorrow morning, we're on a camp!  
Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: Camp?  
Hibiki: Yeah! We're going to the special training camp tomorrow morning! We gotta train everyday to attained Crescendo Tone's power and enable us to control it! *burning up*  
Blaze: *smiled a little* Sounds like a good idea to me.  
Hibiki: Alright! Tomorrow, let's meet up at Lucky Spoon tomorrow morning, then we'll go to our camp together. *faced Blaze* So, Blaze! You wanna come?  
Blaze: No, thanks. I'm sure you girls are gonna have fun with your training camp together. I've already done mine in the past.  
Hibiki: Eh? Are you sure?  
Blaze: *nod* Yeah, I'm sure. Just stay safe and have fun! I'm sure you girls can achieve this goal.  
Hibiki: Okay, if you said so.

The next morning, Kanade is waiting for Hibiki at the Lucky Spoon. But Hibiki is late and Kanade sighed.

Hibiki: Kanade!  
Kanade: Huh?

Hibiki arrived, along with Hummy on her head.

Hibiki: Sorry, sorry! Sorry for keeping you waiting.  
Kanade: Jeez, you're so slow, Hibiki!  
Hibiki: Well, there were a lot of things to pack...

Just then, the sound of guitar caught the girls' attention and turned around. It was Ellen, wearing the cowgirl outfit and playing the guitar with a smile on her face. Hibiki and Kanade looked at Ellen in confusion.

Hibiki: Ellen, what's with...  
Kanade: ...those clothes?

Ellen show the girls the book called 'Camp Technique'.

Ellen: I learned from Otokichi-san's book! Camp is youth! And youth is like a guitar! Now, let's sing together! Youth's Songs Best 10!  
Hibiki and Kanade: That's wrong!  
Ellen: Ehh...  
Hibiki: Camp is to...  
Kanade: ...increase the PreCure power levels!  
Hibiki: Yeah! We've got to endure the toughest challenges and learn how to use Crescendo Tone's powers correctly! Hmm! *burning up*  
Kanade: *sweatdropped* I'm...not good with such hot-blooded stuff.  
Ellen: I'm quite excited, too. This is my first camping trip!  
Hibiki: All right! Let's get going then!  
Kanade and Ellen: OOHHHH!

Unknown to them, Trio the Minor are hiding behing the bushes and spied on them.

Bassdrum: *grunted* Increase the PreCure power levels?  
Falsetto: We've got to increase ours, too.  
Bassdrum: *grunted* Well, then. There's a way for us, too.  
Baritone and Falsetto: Huh?

Meanwhile, Blaze is walking down the street as he happily ate his favorite food, strawberry sundae. His blonde hair blowing in the light wind. His eyes gazed over the grocery store, before stopping on a girl with purple hair.

Blaze: Wow...she's beautiful...

The girl is actually Kurumi Mimino, also known as Milky Rose, Blaze's mouth was hanging out and he forced himself to close his jaw, before heading off to Kurumi. He smiled and greeted her.

Blaze: Uh, hey! What's new?

Kurumi was just on her way back to the Natts House after going to the grocery store. Seriously, sometimes she truly wondered how the princes would get along without her being there... Luckily, she loved them too much! But her thoughts were stopped at once when a boy she had never met before approached her. She had to admit, the way he approached her right away without any manners was rather rude, although sweet. It seemed like the sort of thing Nozomi would do.

Kurumi: Uhh... I'm alright, I suppose? Is it okay to ask for your name?

Blaze: My name's Blaze, Blaze Akechi. I'm a ninja and as people called me "The Dream Traveler". What's yours?

She listened carefully as the boy told her his name. "Blaze", she repeated, trying to get used to the sound.

Kurumi: Sounds nice! But what do you mean by "The Dream Traveler"? My name is Kurumi Mimino.

She still wasn't sure whether it was beneficial to tell him about herself or not.

Blaze: Nice to meet ya, Kurumi. Well, Dream Traveler is the one who possessed the light that kept people dreams away from dark, terrible nightmare. Sometimes, I was dreamt about "strange dreams" that occured so far. You can say it was the dream's sixth sense. And of course, I wielded the sword that can destroy evil and nightmare.

Blaze scratched his head as he make friends with Kurumi. She smiled and listened carefully to his explanation about dreams.

Kurumi: It sounds like an important job. (Wait, his name and everything he did, it sounded familiar...) Hey! I heard about you! You're that boy who fought alongside with us against that Black Hole! I remembered you!

Blaze was surprised at what she said. Just then, he remembered her too.

Blaze: I remembered you, too! Yeah, we fought against that Black Hole together! *smiled cheerfully* Guess we're gonna be best friends, right?

She smiled at him one of her alluring smiles, from the kind she always wished to smile at Coco.

Kurumi: If you want? *blinked*

Blaze scratched his head as he smiled haplessly.

Blaze: Heheheh, why not? The more the merrier.  
Kurumi: Yeah, that's true.

Kurumi looked deeply into his eyes, and offered her hand. For some reason, it felt pretty similar to what she felt around Coco... But why? Blaze took and shake her hand.

Blaze: From now on, we're friends, Kurumi.

He smiled happily that he made friends with Kurumi. She smiled at Blaze kindly.

Kurumi: So.. Now that we're friends - and it's official, too - what's the first thing that we should do?

Blaze starts to brainstorm but then he shrugged.

Blaze: Dunno. I just got down the streets. Say, what cha' doin' now?  
Kurumi: Oh, I'm just out of the grocery store. I planned to return home afterwards, but... I think no one would be angry if I'll be late.  
Blaze: *smiled warmly* I'm sure no one will get mad at you. Do what you need to do. I'm sure your friends are worried about you.  
Kurumi: *lowered her eyes* That's true, but... I was sort of hoping I could hang out with you, and maybe get to know you better...

Blaze starts to whack his brain then he had an idea and smiled.

Blaze: Why don't we walk together? We can talk more like that and know us better.

The smile returned to Kurumi's face when she heard his words.

Kurumi: Sure!

She ran, excitingly, in order to stand in front of him.

Kurumi: Maybe you could meet my friends, too? They're really nice.

She started to lead the way.

Blaze: Yeah! For sure! Let's roll!

Blaze smiled at Kurumi and they walked together. Back to the girls, they took the bullet train together and enjoying their chat together as Hummy looked around, hiding inside Hibiki's baggage. Then, they took the bus from the bus stop and continued their conversation together and Hummy singing around without people noticing. Arriving at their destination, the girls went to the mountain area. Hibiki is smiling on her way, but Kanade and Ellen were exhausted. After a while, they arrived at their destination point and there's a villa over there. Hibiki sighed cheerfully.

Hibiki: Everyone, we're there!

Hibiki noticed Kanade and Ellen were exhausted from walking and they laid down with a sigh.

Kanade: I'm so tired.  
Ellen: All the way here was quite the training!  
Kanade: Huh?

Kanade and Ellen noticed the house and it looked familiar.

Kanade: That house...  
Hibiki: This was Papa's villa in the forest that he used when composing music! He'll be here at night.  
Kanade: Well, let's stop this camping business and stay in that house!  
Hibiki: That won't fit the mood, then.  
Ellen: That's right! *stood up and took her guitar* Camp is youth!  
Kanade: You sure love your youth...  
Hibiki: Well then, leave your stuff behind so we can do some karate training!  
Kanade and Ellen: Eh? Karate...?

The girls are now at the riverside and they were wearing the karategi as Hibiki was an instructor of this training.

Hibiki: Let's begin with a straight punch. *threw her punch* Osu!  
Kanade and Ellen: *threw their punch tirely* Oooossu...  
Hibiki: Hey! Where's your energy?!  
Kanade and Ellen: *snapped out* Osu!  
Hibiki: One more time! *threw her punch* Osu!  
Kanade and Ellen: *threw their punch* Osu!

Hummy watched them tirely as the girls continue their training.

Hibiki: Next, a straight kick! *threw her kick* Osu!  
Kanade and Ellen: *threw their kick* Osu!

As Kanade and Ellen threw their kick, they lost their balance and fell to the ground.

Hibiki: What's with that failure of a kick?!  
Kanade and Ellen: *stood up* Sorry!  
Hibiki: Now, put your spirit into every move!

Hibiki put her spirit into every move as Kanade and Ellen did the same thing together but slowly.

Hibiki: No! Do it like this!

She do it again but a bit rough, Kanade and Ellen did the same but not very rough.

Hibiki: *angered* No!

The girls did it again and again until Kanade and Ellen stopped the training.

Kanade and Ellen: Wait!  
Hibiki: Eh?  
Ellen: *smiled shyly* We're getting tired...  
Kanade: *fiddled her finger* ...of this training.  
Hibiki: Eh?  
Kanade: I want to make it more fun.  
Hibiki: Then how to make it more fun?  
Kanade: *smiled* I'll be the teacher next, then.

The girls changed into their sports clothes and Kanade played the music with her iPod. (Yes. I'll make Kanade got her iPod because in episode 31 in Kanade's training, that portable device looks like an iPod.)

Kanade: One, two! One, two! One, two! Let's go, everyone! One, two! One, two!  
Hibiki and Ellen: One, two...One, two...One, two...  
Kanade: Now give it your all! *threw her punch* Punch!  
Hibiki and Ellen: *threw their punch* Punch...  
Kanade: *threw her punch* Punch!  
Hibiki and Ellen: *threw their punch* Punch...  
Kanade: *threw her punch* Punch!  
Hibiki and Ellen: *threw their punch* Punch...

After some punches, they do some warm-up.

Kanade: See? This is fun, right?  
Hibiki: Fun?  
Ellen: I guess...  
Hibiki: Oh, well. I can't get into it.  
Ellen: Me neither...  
Kanade: You don't need to. We're just working our muscles.  
Hibiki: Well, martial arts trains your body and spirit!  
Ellen: Leave the spirit training to me!  
Hibiki and Kanade: *glanced at Ellen* Eh?

Later, the girls were at the mountain area and they were doing zen meditation.

Ellen: Zen meditation is the heart of spirit training. I learned that from Otokichi-san's book.  
Hibiki: Eh? That again?  
Kanade: Otokichi-san has a lot of hobbies...  
Hibiki: I don't think we can increase the PreCure power levels like this.  
Kanade: Me, too.

Suddenly, Hummy jumped up and smacked Hibiki's and Kanade's head with a stick.

Ellen: Zen meditation is all about freeing your mind while you sit. And cast everything aside.  
Hibiki and Kanade: O-Okay...!

Meanwhile, Trio the Minor are at the curry house and they ordered the large size curry rice.

Bassdrum: Powerful Curry! If I eat this, I shall become powerful!  
Baritone: But these foods...  
Falsetto: ...is too much!  
Bassdrum: If we eat this in 30 minutes, it's free!

They eat the curry rice as fast as they can within 30 minutes. Back at Blaze, he's walking together with Kurumi. Kurumi smiled as Blaze walked beside her.

Kurumi: Are you having fun in our city, so far?  
Blaze: *smiled and glanced at Kurumi* Yeah! This city atmosphere is more peaceful and filled with nice, happy people. It makes me smile.

Kurumi felt how her heart starts to beat strongly as he smiled at her. But wait, why did it even do that?

Kurumi: Yes, I know what you mean, I feel exactly the same! Of course, no place is more precious to me than my home kingdom, but I learned to love this place, as well. It brought me happiness.  
Blaze: I see. So, you came from neighboring city?  
Kurumi: Sort of, but not exactly...

She is somewhat hesitated. He told her about himself, too, so it wouldn't be that bad if she tells, right? Besides, he said they're best friends, and best friends tell each other everything.

Kurumi: I came here from a kingdom named Palmier Kingdom, it's a wonderful place where Prince Coco-sama and Prince Natts-sama rule. Well, officially, but now they're here with me, in the human world. I am their caretaker. In fact, Kurumi is just a name I use in the human world... My real name is Milk.

She is hoping he wouldn't be mad. Blaze, however, looked a bit excited and smiled happily.

Blaze: Really? You're...a fairy? Woah! I'm not surprised! I never thought I can befriend with such a best friend like you. Well, to be honest. I met one, too. But different, on my training journey.

Kurumi was somewhat surprised to hear that Blaze has already known about fairies, and yet glad that he didn't find it too odd.

Kurumi: Yes, I'm a fairy, but not only. I can also transform into a heroine named Milky Rose!

She told him with pride. Her eyes were then opened in surprise when she heard he met another fairy.

Kurumi: What, really? Who was it?  
Blaze: Well, when I was on a journey, I met a fairy named Razzly, she came from the sacred forest called "The Forest of Sacred Hearts". I was surprised, and little by little, we're friends. But as the monster attacked the forest and the fairies are screaming, I was go over there and helped them, defeat the monster before it destroyed it completely. I won but...I was injured. The fairies healed my wounds as they thanked me. I was happy, met such great friends. And so, that's how I wasn't surprised.

Kurumi listened carefully to his story about how he met the fairy in the forest.

Kurumi: I've never met this fairy before, but she does sound nice. I'm glad she was able to help you. *smiled* Well, now you have another fairy friend!  
Blaze: *scratched his head* Eheheheh, yeah. Well, it was a very long time since my journey. But, it was my precious memory that I'll never forget to meet such precious friends.  
Kurumi: *nodded* I know what it's like to have friends you could never forget. My friends are just like that, as well. I can't wait 'till you meet them! If you love fairies, you'd love Coco-sama and Natts-sama, and the Precure are nice, as well. If you know the PreCures, you've probably met some of them?  
Blaze: *nod* I did. I've met the Suite PreCure's Fairies. The Fairy Tones and Hummy. Heh, they sure have lots of energies.  
Kurumi: *giggled* Yeah, they sure are. They remind me of my friend, Nozomi. But, without them, it would be so boring around, don't you think?  
Blaze: *smiled softly* I agreed. They're such precious friends that you'd love to befriend with.  
Kurumi: *blushed* I hope I could be like that, as well...  
Blaze: *laughed softly* Of course you can. A sweet and caring girl like you will be such a best friend, am I right?  
Kurumi: *looked deeply into Blaze's eyes* Thank you. It really means a lot to me. Since I'm a caretaker, I always try to take care of the people I love... But sometimes I'm being told I'm overacting or being too cranky...  
Blaze: *looked deeply into Kurumi's eyes in concern* Don't worry about that, Kurumi. You cared for your friends like a family deeply in your heart. I'm sure your friend will understand that you shown your care towards them. *smiled* Hey, don't look like that or your friends will start to worry about you. That includes Nozomi, Coco and Natts.  
Kurumi: *smiled warmly* Thank you ever so much, Blaze, for everything. I really hope you're right and that they know I only have good intentions. I...I will try to look more cheerful, for you.  
Blaze: *smiled widely* That's the spirit. Don't let your feelings down. Remember, they always love to see the smile on your face. Smiles can bring happiness and joy to each other.  
Kurumi: Thank you. *smiled* You know? Your words, they sound exactly like Nozomi, that friend of mine I've mentioned before. She keeps saying the same thing, as well.

Blaze scratched his head and smiled cheerfully as the blush on his face appeared slightly.

Blaze: Really? Eheheheh. Well, my sensei taught me about how to make the smile on people's face to bring happiness. It's very important for having such good feelings, right?

The face Blaze started to blush as well just made Kurumi's cheeks turn even redder than what they were before. Confused, she tried to place her hand on her warm cheek in order to hide it, but it didn't really work.

Kurumi: Your sensei probably was a wise person, then. Yes, it really is important. Maybe somewhen you could teach me.  
Blaze: *nodded* Why not? It's kinda good feelings to know what's really important inside our hearts.  
Kurumi: *looked deeply into Blaze's eyes* So... Could you please teach me? I feel like I'd become a better person if I know that.  
Blaze: *nodded* Of course! First, you need to keep your feelings in good conditions and put a smile on your face. Secondly, know the person better and your friends. Of course, you need to understand them in your heart. Third, open your heart and be kind towards people. And finally, if they're sad, comfort them with all your heart. Then encourage them. Did you understand what I've said so far?

Kurumi listened carefully to everything he said, trying to memorize it.

Kurumi: Yes, I understand. But... It sounds like so much to do and memorize! What if I'll get it all wrong?  
Blaze: No worries. If you're afraid to forget my step, write it down on your notes. That'll keep in handy.  
Kurumi: Okay, so when we get to the Natts House, I'll write everything down, so I won't forget. I also think it requires a bit of practice, am I right?  
Blaze: *nodded* Definitely. But if you can make it through, I'm sure your friends will love you back.  
Kurumi: Thank you for believing in me, Blaze. *smiled* I hope I could do it.  
Blaze: *nodded* No prob. I'm glad that we're best friends together.  
Kurumi: So am I.

Kurumi smiled at him gently, as her heart beated strongly in her chest. Blaze smiled at Kurumi happily.

Blaze: Don't give up. I believed in ya.

Kurumi looked deeply into his eyes as her heart kept beating strongly.

Kurumi: I promise I won't. You will help me, right?  
Blaze: *nodded and smiled at Kurumi warmly* Of course. If you need my help, then I will.  
Kurumi: Thank you. I... I know it's sudden but I'm so happy I met you, Blaze.  
Blaze: *smiled widely* No prob, Kurumi. I'm so happy to met you, too. It was fortunate.

Her heart continued to beat even faster when she heard his words. No boy was ever so nice to her, besides Coco.

Kurumi: D-do you really think so?  
Blaze: Of course. Like I said, we're best friends. If not, how are we gonna met in a time like this?  
Kurumi: I don't know...It's just that, usually I'm not that good when it comes to meeting people. I usually end up annoying them...  
Blaze: *looked at Kurumi with care* It was a first experience to meet new people and get to know each other. But, as we know each other better and having our bonds synchronized, our hearts will connected. Don't you think share our friendships was the best way to know each other?  
Kurumi: Yes, I agree. But... It's not always so easy...  
Blaze: It wasn't easy though, but once we understand, the bonds will become stronger and the hearts will be connected.  
Kurumi: *smiled and looked at Blaze* I hope you're right.  
Blaze: *scratched his head and blushed slightly* Well, that's how my sensei taught me that bonds of friendships are important to know. If not, how can I be friendly and care for each other, am I right? *laughed happily*

As he blushed, Kurumi couldn't help but thinking how cute he looked.

Kurumi: Yeah, you're right. *passed her hand through her hair elegantly* And...I'm really glad that you're friendly like that.  
Blaze: *chuckled a bit* Thanks. And I'm really glad you're sweet and caring like that.

Blaze smiled at Kurumi cheerfully. He couldn't help but thinking how pretty she looked. Kurumi giggled, somewhat embarrassed at his words.

Kurumi: I'm a caretaker, remember? It's what I do.  
Blaze: Heheheh, yeah. I know. You're a great caretaker. *laughed softly*  
Kurumi: T-thank you!

Kurumi was absolutely charmed by him by this point. Unsure what to do next, she gently took his hand and held it, smiling at him. Blaze smiled back at Kurumi.

Blaze: N-no problem.

He scratched his head as he felt his heart beat faster. He felt his hand held by her hand, he held it gently as he blushed. At first Kurumi hesitated, wondering if by holding his hand she did the right thing. But when he did the same thing, she knew it was right. She looked deeply into his eyes, her heart beating strongly. She really wished she had something to say, but she didn't know what... So instead of talking, she petted his hand gently and smiled at him. Blaze's heart beat even faster. He felt warm inside him. He felt a feeling, a nice feeling. He looked deeply into her eyes, his heart beat so strong that he felt so warm. He wished to say something, but he didn't know how. So, he smiled at her and held her hand gently. When he held her hand, Kurumi truly wanted to say something to him, but didn't know what. Well, she had to say something, this silence was just too awkward!

Kurumi: Um...I...

Kurumi started to say, but didn't exactly know how to continue. It sure felt strange. It never happened to her before! Komachi, maybe, but not her! What was the meaning of that? Blaze felt the same feeling as well, he wants to say something from his heart but how? He heard Kurumi's words as he spoke.

Blaze: I...uh...well...I...uh...

He blushed harder as his heart beats even faster and scratched his head shyly. He wants to speak but he's nervous. When she heard him mumbling, Kurumi giggled playfully. It surely was a relief to see she wasn't the only one.

Kurumi: It seems sometimes words are not needed. *smiled at Blaze* I suppose our feelings are the same?

Blaze was surprised and then he smiled happily and nodded.

Blaze: Yeah...

Kurumi's heart was beating strongly in her chest. She was oh so glad, when she heard Blaze approving! Hesitated, she streched to the tips of her toes, closed her eyes and gently gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blaze was surprised by Kurumi's kiss. He seems nervous but he was happy. His heart beat so strong that he can't even measure. He smiled at her.

Blaze: ...Kurumi, ...I like you...

Kurumi couldn't believe she just kissed him on the cheek, but the truth was she just did. And what surprised her the most was, that it didn't bother her at all. She didn't think about Coco, not even once.

Kurumi: I...I know it's so sudden and quick as hell but...I think I like you too, Blaze. *gazed deeply into Blaze's eyes*

Blaze's eyes widened but he was more happy than he knew.

Blaze: I'm glad you like me...  
Kurumi: I'm happy too.

And then, she decided, was the right time to confess.

Kurumi: You know, Blaze... For a long long time, since my childhood in the Palmier Kingdom, there was someone in my heart. I loved him deeply, I really did, but he was never interested in me, and now that we came to the human world, there was this girl he was going out with, and it made me feel hurt. I was trying to hate this girl, but somehow, I became her friend, too... I thought I'm a lost case, that I could never love anyone ever again... Until I met you.  
Blaze: Me, too. Actually, I was alone and I didn't know how to socialize. As my sensei teaching me what is heart and what is love, I learned very hard day and night. I didn't fell in love with any single girl I knew until I met you.

Kurumi surely was surprised to hear Blaze's story.

Kurumi: Really? But, you're so nice and sweet... If you didn't tell me, I'd never believe.

And then, when he said she was the first girl he fell in love with, pink blush covered her cheeks.

Kurumi: Ahh, that's so sweet of you~! So... Umm... Does it mean we're, like, a couple now?  
Blaze: If you're not kissing on my cheek just now, then why are we...? Of course we're a couple!  
Kurumi: Hey, you!

She giggled. And then, Blaze said the one sentence she's been waiting to hear for so long. True, she was expecting for it from someone else, but like she had learned when she first turned into a human - life is full of surprises.

Kurumi: Yay! *clang into Blaze's arm lovingly* Now, could you accompany me home~?  
Blaze: *smiled and hugged Kurumi* Of course, sweetheart.  
Kurumi: Thank you, my love.

Pleased, Kurumi wrapped his arm around her. Feeling excitement inside when she did. Oh, how long she waited for that moment.

Blaze: No prob. *glanced at Kurumi dearly* Let's go together, everyone's waitin'.  
Kurumi: Sure thing.

Kurumi started stepping, while his arm is wraped around her. A smile of mischief appeared on her face. She just couldn't wait to see everyone's expression in the Natts House when she appears there with her new love. Blaze was happy and stared at the sky.

Blaze: (Hmm...I wonder how are those girls? Better hope Hibiki doesn't give them too much exercise.)

Now at sunset, Hibiki's father, Dan, is on his way to his villa and hummed his favorite song and motion the stick around. Back at the girls, they've been on the Zen meditation for more than an hour now. They felt their legs are getting numb right now.

Girls: (My legs...are asleep.)  
Hibiki: (I don't feel my legs...)  
Kanade: (How long are we doing this?)  
Ellen: (I can't give up first! I was the one who suggested this!)

The girls continued the Zen meditation as Hummy was worried about this training.

Hummy: Looks like the Zen meditation became a test of endurance-nya.

Just then, their legs became numb even more.

Hibiki: (B-But...I'm at my limit!)  
Kanade: (Someone give up!)  
Ellen: (H-Hurry up...Someone...)  
Hibiki: (Well then. That's enough. Let's stop together.)

Hibiki stretched both of her hands and motioned Kanade and Ellen to stop together. Kanade understood and smiled gently.

Kanade: Yes, together.

Ellen nodded and smiled. They took Hibiki's hands and got up together.

Girls: We'll give up together!

They laughed together in joy.

Hummy: Anyanya~! You're harmonizing-nya!

Unknown to them, the crystal inside the Healing Chest glinted. Suddenly, their legs is still numb due to the time of Zen meditation and they fell down. But as they glanced at each other, they laughed happily. Back to Trio the Minor, they were still eating different foods for gaining their power.

Bassdrum: All right! Stamina ramen next!

They ate the large bowl of ramen and looked for the next food.

Bassdrum: Then super egg and onion rice bowl!

They chowed down the egg and onion rice bowl in an insane speed.

Bassdrum: Next, it will be hamburger steak! Then Katsu-don! And finally, Jumbo parfait!

As they finished the food they decided to eat, they burped and lied down at the park.

Bassdrum: We've eaten so much...  
Falsetto: We should have powered up.  
Baritone: But now I'm tired.  
Bassdrum: *paused a bit* Let's sleep, then.

Soon, they fell asleep and snore. Back to Blaze, he and Kurumi were now finally arrived at Natts House.

Blaze: This is the spot, right?  
Kurumi: *smiled and nodded* Yes, that's it. Isn't it lovely?  
Blaze: *nodded* It sure is, but not as lovely as you are.  
Kurumi: *blushed deeply* You're being too kind, Blaze... Anyway, want to get inside?  
Blaze: *nodded happily* Sure, let's go.

With a smile on her face, Kurumi opened the Natts House door.

Kurumi: Minna san, konichiwa!  
Blaze: Hey, everyone! What's up?  
Natts: Who's that? *pointed at Blaze*  
Kurumi: It's okay, Natts-sama. Minna, I want you to get to know Blaze! *wrapped her arms around Blaze's arms* He is my new boyfriend.

Blaze scratched his head as he grinned sheepishly.

Blaze: Hey, everyone. Name's Blaze, Blaze Akechi. I'm a ninja and people called me "The Dream Traveler". Nice to meet y'all!  
Nozomi: Hi, Blaze!  
Urara: The Dream Traveler? *a spark of excitement in her yellow eyes* It sounds so dreamy!  
Karen: Nice to meet you, Blaze-san.  
Komachi: Y-yes, nice to meet you... *bowed*  
Rin: I'm Rin, what's shakin'?

The only one shocked seemed to be Coco.

Coco: A boyfriend?  
Kurumi: Yes. Is there anything wrong with it? Come on, Blaze, let's go. I'll show you my room.  
Blaze: Oh, alright.

A few minutes later, they were already in Kurumi's room, that was decorated in pink, blue and purple. She closed the door and sighed.

Kurumi: I'm sorry about Coco-sama and Natts-sama...They can be sort of protective but they're nice once you get to know them, really.  
Blaze: I know, you're the PreCure, right? I understand. Don't worry about it. As time passed, we'll get along. *smiled softly*  
Kurumi: I really hope...I wouldn't like you three to fight each other... All of you are very, very important to me.

Blaze looked at Kurumi with his concerning, sincere eyes.

Blaze: Of course I won't fight them. They're the princes, right? We sure are important to you like a family. But... *gave a soft kiss on Kurumi's forehead* ...you're important to me the most in my life, sweetheart.

As she heard Blaze's words, pink blush rose in Kurumi's cheeks. As he kissed her forehead, tears of happiness started to go down her eyes. No one has ever treated her that way before... She clung into him, hugging him warmly.

Kurumi: And you're important to me! I'm so glad I met you. *hold him closely*

Blaze hugged her back warmly as he felt warm of happiness inside him.

Blaze: Me, too. Kurumi. Me, too.  
Kurumi: *smiled* Now, if you want me to show you my fairy form, I can...  
Blaze: *smiled warmly* If you wish.  
Kurumi: Okay, then...

Just then, a white cloud covered her form completely. A few seconds later, the cloud faded away, and where the violet haired teen stood was now a cute pink rabbit-like fairy with a ribbon on her head and very long ears, her true form, Milk.

Milk: Well...That's who I really am-Miru.

Blaze was somewhat surprised at Milk's fairy form. But soon he smiled at her and lift her up with his hands.

Blaze: You're really cute. I really love it.  
Milk: You really do-Miru?  
Blaze: *nodded* Of course I do, I really do from the bottom of my heart, sweetheart!

Milk felt really touched by his words. Cheerfully, she clung into his face, cuddling his cheek.

Milk: Miru-Miru-Miru~.

Blaze laughed softly as his cheek was cuddled.

Blaze: Love you, ...Milk. Big love.  
Milk: I love you too-Miru, a lot a lot a lot-Miru!

Although in this form it was rather tiny, Milk's heart beated strongly when she heard Blaze's words. At first she was afraid he'll laugh at her fairy form or would find it odd, but he seemed to love her even in this form. Blaze hugged Milk as his heart felt warm and beat even faster and stronger.

Blaze: I'm so happy and lucky to met you, my love. You know that?  
Milk: *nodded* I know-Miru, and so am I-Miru.

Although now that he met the princess and saw her in her true form, something has started to bother Milk's mind.

Milk: But, Blaze, what would we do if someday I have to come back to the Palmier Kingdom-Miru?  
Blaze: No worries. I got this.

Blaze took out his blue-sea crystal and showed it to Milk as he grinned.

Milk: What does it mean-Miru? I don't understand-Miru...  
Blaze: This is the Sapphire Prism. I found it during my journey. It also allows me to travel through world to world via dimensions. *smiled warmly at Milk* It's not that dangerous, no worries. Of course it will allow me to go to Palmier Kingdom at anytime I wish.

Milk listened carefully, trying to understand.

Milk: So... With this, you could come to the Palmier Kingdom any time you want-Miru? And we could be together, forever and ever-Miru?  
Blaze: *nodded and put the Sapphire Prism back* Yeah, together, forever and ever. No doubt.

After Blaze's approval, Milk cuddled him some more.

Milk: Yay-Miru! I'm so happy-Miru! Now we could always always always be together, even if I get busy-Miru! *cuddled Blaze's cheek* Miru-Miru-Miru~ I'm so happy-Miru!

Blaze chuckled softly as Milk cuddled his cheek again.

Blaze: I'm so happy, too. Sweetheart.  
Milk: Would you like to stay for dinner-Miru?  
Blaze: Why not? I would like to know your friends more. Right?

As he answered her, the pink little fairy jumped off his face. She was then covered by a white cloud which disappeared in a few seconds, revealing her human form, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Then, I better get started. It's much more comfortable to cook in this form, hehe.  
Blaze: *smiled widely* I bet your handmade dishes would taste awesome.

Kurumi's cheeks were covered in pink blush when Blaze complimented her.

Kurumi: Well, I hope they are, since they're served to none other than the princes! But thank you, Blaze. Hearing it from you, it really means a lot.

She hugged Blaze closely and then he hugged her back.

Blaze: No prob, Kurumi. Love you, sweetheart.

Kurumi felt his arms wrap around her and smiled.

Kurumi: So, what would you like to eat?  
Blaze: Any of your signature dish. I would love to.  
Kurumi: Aww, Blaze, you're too sweet. *kissed Blaze's cheek* Alright, then, I'll surprise you~.  
Blaze: *blushed and scratched his head* Alrighty.

Kurumi gave him a kiss on the cheek again and they went out of the room before Blaze gave her a kiss on her cheek. Back at the girls, they stared at the beautiful stars on the night sky.

Ellen: What beautiful stars. This is youth.  
Kanade: Yep.  
Hibiki: We have to wake up early tomorrow, so let's turn in early.  
Kanade: We're gonna climbing the mountain? I'm not looking forward to it.  
Hibiki: Don't say that. The view from the top is amazing.  
Hummy: I want to go, too-nya! Your bonds will get even stronger-nya!

Just then, a shooting star appeared on the night sky.

Hummy: Ah! A shooting star-nya! Everyone! A shooting star-nya! A shooting star-nya! A shooting...

But just as Hummy glanced at the girls, they're already fast asleep.

Hummy: Everyone is so tired-nya. Me too-nya. Good night-nya.

Hummy fell asleep as well. Just then, Dan glanced and smiled at the sleeping girl from the window before he closed the curtain. Now at Trio the Minor, they woke up and startled by loud noise.

Bassdrum and Falsetto: What's that noise?!  
Baritone: There!

Baritone pointed at the construction site where the workers working on. Just then, they saw a Note residing in a steam roller.

Trio the Minor: Ooohh! A Note!  
Bassdrum: Come out! Negatone!

The negative soundwave corrupted the Note as it became the Steam Roller Negatone. Back at Blaze, he and Kurumi had dinner and it was time for him to go home.

Blaze: Thanks for the time, Kurumi. It was fun.  
Kurumi: *giggled* You're welcome, Blaze. We can hangout together again.  
Blaze: Sure, I will. See ya.  
Kurumi: *kissed Blaze's cheek* Be careful, my love.

Blaze smiled kindly at Kurumi and kissed her cheek and waved goodbye to her. As he was on his way back home, he felt that his heart is filled with happiness and joy.

Blaze: (I'm so happy...)

Before he can shout in joy, he heard the panicking voices of workers, running through the street hurrily. Blaze looked at them in confusion.

Blaze: (What's going on?)  
Worker: M-Monster! O-Our steam roller has turned into a monsters!  
Blaze: (Monster...? ...! Negatone!)

Back at the girls, it was almost sunrise. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Hummy are heading to the mountain area. Hibiki, as sporty as she was, felt energized. As for Kanade and Ellen, they were exhausted from all the way here. And now, they're at the place where there's two climbing chains for them to climb the mountain and there's a sigh said "25 meters to the summit!".

Hibiki: All right! We're finally at the toughest part! *turned to Kanade and Ellen* Kanade! Ellen! Let's go for it!  
Hummy: Go for it-nya!

Kanade and Ellen were still exhausted.

Kanade: I can't do it.  
Ellen: Me too.  
Hibiki: We're almost there!  
Kanade and Ellen: No!  
Hibiki: Eh?

Kanade and Ellen sat down on the floor and catch some breath.

Ellen: Hibiki, you go first.  
Hibiki: Then, I'll take your stuff.  
Kanade: No!  
Ellen: It's not training, then!  
Hibiki: That's wrong. What's more important is having our hearts as one.  
Kanade and Ellen: Eh?  
Hibiki: I realized when we were doing Zen meditation yesterday.  
Kanade: Rather than working hard by yourselves...  
Ellen: ...It's better to have our hearts as one?

Hibiki smiled cheerfully as she knew Kanade and Ellen were started to understand what it means.

Hummy: That's Harmony Power-nya!

With that, Hibiki carried all 3 baggages by herself.

Hibiki: All right! I have pride in my strength!  
Ellen: I'm the lightest, so I'll find the easiest way through.

Ellen climbed the mountain first with the climbing chain.

Kanade: *put her finger on her chin* Then, what should I do?  
Hibiki: You'll keep watch at the back. But keep up that kind smile of yours.  
Kanade: *smiled widely* Like this?  
Hibiki: Yeah!

Then the girls started to climb the mountain to the summit together.

Ellen: Hibiki! Kanade! We're going to the left!  
Hibiki: Got it!  
Kanade: From the left, right?

Ellen climbed up and jumped to the nearest chain.

Ellen: We're almost there! I can see the summit! Go for it!

Ellen climbed again. Hibiki is catching up to Ellen. Just as she's climbing, she sighed in exhaustion. Hummy glanced at Hibiki.

Hummy: Hibiki, what's wrong-nya?  
Hibiki: Well, three bags are kind of heavy. But I'm betting on my pride as a woman!

With her catchphrase, Hibiki continued to climb the mountain, despite she's carrying 3 baggages. But suddenly, she tripped down the way. But luckily, Ellen grabbed hold of her arm in time.

Ellen: Are you okay, Hibiki?  
Hibiki: Ellen! Yeah, I'm okay! I just tripped a bit!

Just then, Kanade helped Hibiki by lift the weight of the baggage, despite that it was heavy. Hibiki and Ellen noticed her.

Hibiki: Kanade!  
Kanade: We're almost at the summit, right? *smiled* We can go together!

Hibiki was surprised at what Kanade said, and she smiled. Then she glanced at Ellen with her smile.

Ellen: *nod* The three of us, together!  
Hibiki: *nod* The three of us, together!

The crystal inside the Healing Chest glinted again as the girl didn't noticed. They continued to climb the mountain together.

Girls: One, two! One, two!

Finally, they reached the summit, just as the sign said "Mt. Kanon Summit". The girls glanced at the beautiful sunrise that bring the smile on their faces. It was indeed a beautiful sight. The girls watched the beautiful sight hand in hand together. Unknown to them, the glint on the Healing Chest shined brighter with the rainbow-colored light. Hummy felt happy as the girls harmonized.

Hummy: Their hearts are connected as one-nya!

Suddenly, the Fairy Tones appeared in front of the girls.

Dory: Bad news-dodo!  
Girls: Huh?  
Rery: A Negatone is on the rampage in the city-rere!  
Girls: Eh?  
Tiry: And Blaze is fighting the Negatone alone-titi!  
Ellen: *shocked* Onii-chan is fighting alone?!  
Kanade: That's dangerous!  
Hibiki: Kanade!  
Kanade: *nod*  
Hibiki: Ellen!  
Ellen: *nod*  
Girls: *took out the Cure Modules* Time to transform! Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*  
Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!  
Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!  
Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!  
Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Back at Kanon Town, Blaze is fighting the Negatone. He fought hard, but the Negatone persist and spread the Melody of Sorrow around the area and the people cried in sorrow. Blaze felt disgusted by this awful scene and shoot the Negatone with his Mana Bullet to stop spreading this melody.

Blaze: OY! Shut up before I make you!

The Negatone charged in and started to ram Blaze, but he dodged it by jump over it and attack the Negatone from behind by slashing it with his Dreamblade. The Negatone roared in pain as it turned around and started to speed up, but it stopped when the girls' voice is heard.

Girls: Stop that!

The Cures launched their drop kick at the Negatone, but it parried with it's spinning wheel on it's arm. It's eyes glowed with murky color and the wheel spinned faster and the girls start running like running on a threadmill.

Blaze: Melody! Rhythm! Beat!  
Girls: Stop! Stop!  
Bassdrum: *chuckled* What a sight, PreCure! Finish them, Negatone!

The Negatone pushed and tossed them away, but Blaze saved them and catched them in time, landed on the ground safely.

Blaze: Are you girls okay?  
Girls: Yes.  
Melody: *glanced at the Negatone* This time, the Negatone is pretty strong!  
Rhythm: But we can't lose!  
Beat: Yes, we have increased our power levels!  
Blaze: So you girls finished your training camp?  
Melody: Yeah!  
Rhythm: And our hearts are connected as one!  
Beat: And we have learned many things that you've learned, Onii-chan! Now it's the time to show them our Harmony Power!

The Negatone started to increase it's speed and begin to ram them.

Bassdrum: Go, Negatone!

The Negatone rushed towards to our young heroes.

Blaze: Fall back!

With Blaze's command, they jumped and getting away from the lunging attack.

Bassdrum: Negatone! Use that roller to smash the PreCure and the Dream Traveler!  
Blaze: I don't think so, Nega-Greaseballs!  
Melody: We figured it out during the camping trip!

*flashback*

The scene took place as the girls climbing the mountains together as their hearts connected as one.

*flashback ended*

Melody: Our power wasn't strength alone!  
Rhythm: When we're in trouble...

*flashback*

The scene took place as the girls doing some training like karate, Zen meditation, etc.

*flashback ended*

Rhythm: ...our three hearts connected as one...  
Beat: ...and overcome everything!

*flashback*

The scene took place as the girls reached the summit and watched the beautiful sunrise hand in hand together.

*flashback ended*

Beat: That is...

They jumped further away from the Negatone.

Girls: ...the PreCure's power!

The girls took their hands together and the pink aura appeared together as Blaze smiled as he was proud of them.

Blaze: (Well done, girls. You're learning a lot, you've grown stronger than I could imagine...)

The Negatone and the Cures charged together as Hummy watched and she noticed their Harmony Power.

Hummy: Ah! Their Harmony Power is rising-nya!

Both sides are collided and the Negatone was sent flying to the ground. Blaze was surprised by this awesome power.

Melody: Yes!  
Blaze: Nice job, girls!  
Girls: Thanks!

Suddenly, Blaze noticed something and point at it.

Blaze: Look!

Our young heroes glanced at something above. It's the Healing Chest and it's opened.

Melody: Crescendo Tone!  
Crescendo Tone: Now's the time, PreCure!  
Blaze: You girls can do it! Go!  
Girls: Yes!

The Cures call upon the Healing Chest

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...  
Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble!

They go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into the enemy, engulfing it in an explosion. The Cures get out unharmed behind it.

Cures: Finale!

The enemy turns into white light and rockets into the air, the light diminishing, and then vanishing as it gets higher up and purified as Hummy purified the corrupted Note. The Crescendo Tone returned to the Healing Chest and closed itself. Blaze witnessed the attack and impressed by this purity power.

Blaze: Oh, man! This is awesome!

Trio the Minor hopped on their obnoxious vehcile.

Bassdrum: *pouted* Curse you, PreCure! Dream Traveler! We'll remember this!

Blaze glared at Trio the Minor as they got away.

Blaze: Go have some fun at your own communal showers! Ohh, I just dropped my Nega-Branded soap, please pick it up for me. Nega-Losers!

Then he glanced at the Cures with a smile and gave them a thumbs up.

Blaze: Nice work out there, girls!  
Melody: Thanks, Blaze. And what's more, *glanced at the Healing Chest* Our special training has paid off!  
Blaze: *laughed softly* To be honest, I'm proud of you girls. You've grown stronger than I can imagine.

Behind them far ahead, the Masked Cure and Dodory witnessed the whole battle.

Dodory: That Crescendo Tone is quite amazing-dodo. But, with that much power, maybe...

The Masked Cure closed her eyes with unknown feeling and Dodory glanced at her with concern.

Dodory: Muse? What's the matter-dodo?

Without a second thought, the Masked Cure Muse fled the scene, left Dodory behind.

Dodory: Ah! Wait-dodo!

Back to our young heroes, Crescendo Tone was happy that their Harmony Power has grown stronger.

Crescendo Tone: What amazing Harmony Power!  
Melody: We figured out something important, thanks to you.  
Girls: Thank you very much!  
Crescendo Tone: *smiled happily* Please combine your power and keep on overcoming all your tests!  
Girls: Yes!

The girls glanced at Blaze with their smiles as he smiled back. He took out his right hand as a sign of team and they placed their right hands on top. Just then, Blaze yawned as he felt sleepy.

Melody: What's wrong, Blaze?  
Beat: You look pale.  
Blaze: I was getting...sleepy...  
Girls: Huh?

Blaze's eyes started to close as he spoke.

Blaze: I fought the Negatone all night and you girls start your own training...*yawn*...right after...the date with my girlfriend...

With that, Blaze fell asleep without being noticed and Beat caught him. When they hear the last part, they were shocked.

Girls: EEHHH?!  
Rhythm: Blaze! You got a girlfriend?!  
Beat: Why didn't you tell me, Onii-chan?!  
Blaze: Cuz you're...on a training...camp...*mumble*  
Melody: I can't believe you got a girlfriend, Blaze!  
Rhythm: Come on, Blaze! Tell me who she is?!  
Blaze: Zzz...Zzz...  
Beat: He fell asleep...  
Melody: Oh, well. We can ask him who she is when he woke up.  
Rhythm: Aww...! I want to hear it!

The girls laughed in joy as Blaze kept mumbling in his sleep. They transformed back and Hibiki and Ellen carried Blaze to his apartment and let him sleep on his bed. Without noticing, he got a smile on his face, a joyful smile.

A/N: Ahh! Chapter 19 is finally here! It was a long chapter but I added with romance scene in this chapter. Yeah, I shipped my OC Blaze with Kurumi because Kurumi is my favorite Cure, other than Ellen as Cure Beat. They're so cute together and I added Yes! PreCure 5 as guest appearance. The reason why I won't let Blaze joined the Cures to the training camp is Blaze has grown stronger and the Cures must overcome their limits on their own. That's their test. Anyway, I'm done with this chapter, but I have more chapters ahead! See you all in Chapter 20! R&R please!


	21. Chapter 20

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 20: Beware the Thieves! Keep an eye on the Healing Chest!

The mysterious Masked Cure Muse and her personal Fairy Tone, Dodory, is standing on top of the clock tower and stared at the blue sky with her mysterious eyes. Dodory is watching her worriedly as the Masked Cure lowered her head a bit as she remembered the time when the Cure was able to control the power of the Crescendo Tone and defeated the Negatone. Then she remembered Blaze fighting the Negatone as well, alongside with the Cures. Sure enough, she can sense there's a hidden potential and his strong aura dwell within him. However, she didn't witness his true power just yet. Muse balled her hand into a fist as she wondered where those power came from. The silence broke as Dodory asked her with concern.

Dodory: Muse, what are you thinking about-dodo?

The Masked Cure didn't answer to Dodory and kept silent, instead she stared at the street of Kanon Town silently. Now at the other side of Kanon Town, many people are prepared a lot of shops at the place called "Kanon Town Flea Market". Lots of people selling many interesting things like clothes, toys, dolls, etc. Now, Hibiki and Ellen are now prepared their own shop as well. Ellen glanced at many different shops in awe.

Ellen: There are so many shops.

Hibiki: Right? There are these flea markets in spring and fall. They're fun, like picnics.

Voice: Haha! You still thinking about food, aren't you Hibiki?

They turned around and saw Blaze with his cheerful smile.

Hibiki: Hey, Blaze! Glad you're on time to help us.

Blaze: 'Course I'll help you. This can be very interesting, ya know?

Ellen: Onii-chan, are you having a date with Kurumi just now?

Blaze: *smiled* Yup.

Just then, Kanade show up to Hibiki, Ellen and Blaze.

Kanade: Hibiki, Blaze, Ellen. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Blaze: *turned to Kanade* It's alright, you're not late, you're on time.

Ellen: Are you done helping out the Lucky Spoon?

Kanade: Yep, Souta will come and help pretty soon. Mama told me to come here.

Kanade's mother, Misora, is on the Lucky Spoon stand next to our young heroes' shop, selling the cupcakes as usual. She waved at them with her smile.

Misora: Hibiki-chan, Ellen-chan, Blaze-san. Let's work hard together.

Hibiki: Okay!

Blaze: *thumbs up* You got it!

Ellen: *bow* Thanks for having us here today.

Misora: *giggled* Let's work hard together. Look forward to our sweets and cupcakes.

Hummy, standing on the mat and pretend to be a talking cat doll, was started to excited whenever she heard the word 'cupcakes'.

Hummy: Cupcakes and sweets-nya?! I want to eat some now-nya!

Man: T-This cat just talked!

Hummy, as airhead as she was, shocked that a human found her talking.

Ellen: Eh? Uh... It's a talking doll. You push its head like that.

Ellen pushed Hummy's head with her finger as Hummy started to talk.

Hummy: I want to eat cupcakes-nya!

Man: Wow! How interesting. Like this? *pushed Hummy's head with his finger*

Hummy: I want to eat cupcakes-nya!

Man: Wow! I like this! How much is it?

Ellen: I'm sorry, this isn't for sale.

Man: I see. That's too bad. *pushed Hummy's head with his finger*

Hummy: I want to eat cupcakes-nya!

Suddenly, his eyes met the Healing Chest.

Man: How much for that beautiful box?

Hibiki: This isn't for sale, either. I'm sorry.

Man: Hmm... That's too bad.

Blaze sighed in relief silently as the man left.

Blaze: That was close...

Hummy: Don't sell me or the Healing Chest by mistake-nya!

Dory: Don't sell us, too-dodo!

Hibiki: I know. Okay! Kanade, Ellen, Blaze! Let's sell our hearts out!

Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: OOHHHH!

Meanwhile at Minor Land, Mephisto is really angry about the PreCures were able to control the power of the Crescendo Tone, thanks to the Healing Chest.

*flashback*

The scene changed as the PreCures performed PreCure Suite Session Ensemble.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble!

*flashback ended*

Mephisto: Grr! That damn Healing Chest!

Then, he called Trio the Minor as his image appeared on the window.

Mephisto: Hey! Trio the Minor!

Trio the Minor are eating the food. As they eating, they were shocked that Mephisto called them and kneel before their ruler.

Bassdrum: M-Mephisto-sama! Good day to you!

Mephisto: Good day to you, my butt! Stop sitting around and eating!

Trio the Minor: Y-Yes...!

Mephisto: You must know how fearsome the Healing Chest is. Steal it from the PreCures and the Dream Traveler right now! Got it?!

Trio the Minor hung their head and shuddered as they knew their ruler's mood wasn't really good.

Mephisto: This time, you better follow my orders!

Trio the Minor: Yes...!

With that, Mephisto's image disappeared.

Falsetto: I've never seen Mephisto-sama can be really mad...!

Baritone: We must get the Healing Chest, or else something terrible will happen to us.

Bassdrum: *chewed on his food* It seems Mephisto-sama has gotten serious. *gulped*

Back to the flea market, people on the street were busy on their shops and some people playing the violins. So far, lots of customers glanced at the cute dolls at our young heroes shop and even attracted mother's and daughter's attention. What the customers glanced at the most was Hummy.

Hummy: Welcome-nya!

Little girl: Wahh! What a cute doll! I want this!

Kanade: That's not for sale, but we have other cute dolls here.

The little girl glanced at the other cute dolls and saw a cute rabbit doll and hold it.

Little girl: You're right! What a cute rabbit!

Ellen: I made that myself.

Mother: Oh my, it's really well done.

Little girl: *turned to her mother* Hey, Mama, I want to bring this home with me.

Mother: *giggled* Let's do that, then. I'll buy this.

Ellen: *smiled* Thank you very much!

Little girl: I'm calling this Mimi-chan!

Blaze: *smiled* Mimi-chan, huh?

Ellen: *giggled* Please treasure it.

The little girl nodded with her smile and they walked away happily with the rabbit doll.

Hibiki: Mimi-chan, she said.

Blaze: That's a cute name.

Kanade: That's great, Ellen.

Ellen: *nod happily*

Voice: Wow, you're doing pretty well.

All: Huh?

They turned around and met Souta and Ako appeared in front of them.

Kanade: Souta! Mama was looking for you!

Souta: Huh? Why?

Kanade: Why? You're supposed to be helping out the Lucky Spoon!

Souta: What? Really? *turned to Ako* Sorry, Ako. I have to look after the store.

Ako: That's fine. I'm going home anyway.

Just then, Hibiki brought out a T-shirt that the size is perfectly fit to Ako.

Hibiki: Hey, I have a T-shirt just for you, Ako-chan. It's been worn already, so I'll just give it to you.

Ako paused for a bit and looked down a bit before she spoke.

Ako: I'll pass...

Hibiki: Eh? I thought it'd fit you perfectly.

Ako: See you around.

Ako left as our young heroes and Souta watched her leave.

Souta: *waved* Ako! See ya tomorrow at school!

Meanwhile, Trio the Minor are riding the obnoxious vehicle on the air to find our young heroes and steal the Healing Chest.

Bassdrum: *grunted* Where did the PreCures and the Dream Traveler go?

Falsetto: *pointed at the place* Oh? What's that?

They landed at the entrance of Kanon Town Flea Market and glanced around the area.

Falsetto: A festival?

They looked around from the entrance until they found them.

Bassdrum: Oh! There they are!

Back to our young heroes, the customers wished to buy the Healing Chest, but it's not for sale as they've said.

Customer: So pretty! Hey, are you sure that's not for sale?

Hibiki: I'm really sorry.

Blaze: This chest is actually not for sale. We're really sorry.

Hibiki: Um, to make up for it, I'll play a song.

Hibiki opened the Healing Chest and played a beautiful song on the piano key. The customers smiled and felt their heart soothed by this calm melody, even the violinists. Otokichi listened to this melody as well and smiled. After the performance, the customers applaused.

Customer: Thank you! It was a great performance! You really treasure that chest, right?

Hibiki: *smiled* Yes! It's something precious to everyone, too!

Behind the wall, Trio the Minor are dressing up as women in attempted to steal the Healing Chest.

Bassdrum: That's right. The Healing Chest is something precious for us.

Baritone: Hey, why are we disguising ourselves? We can just steal it...

Falsetto: *turned to Baritone* We'll get crushed by the Healing Chest again if we did that.

Bassdrum: That's right. We'll disguise ourselves and make them lose their guard. *blew a kiss* The Healing Chest will be ours~.

Baritone and Falsetto: *in girly voice* Got it~.

Our young heroes are having the delicious cupcakes and Hummy eating her own cupcake delightfully.

Hummy: Nyaha~! I'm so happy-nya!

Hibiki: Sweet must be cupcakes!

Blaze: Yeah! *got up from his seat* I'm going to the bathroom, s'cuse me.  
Ellen: Be careful, Onii-chan.  
Blaze: Okay.

Blaze went to the bathroom. Suddenly, Trio the Minor, still disguised as women, appeared before them.

Bassdrum: Hello~.

Hibiki: Ah, welco-.

The girl was somewhat surprised at their weird appearance.

Kanade: A-Are you looking for something?

Bassdrum: This store is full of cute things!

Baritone: Yes! I'm so curious!

Falsetto: Wow! Look at that! *pointed at the Healing Chest* That box is amazing! It'll fit you just right!

Bassdrum: Oh no, I wanted this!

Hibiki: *held the Healing Chest tightly* Sorry, this isn't for sale.

Bassdrum: *angered* What a grouch! Just let me look at it!

Bassdrum snatched it and opened it with a smirk.

Bassdrum: This is it.

Ellen and Hummy recognized this voice pretty well.

Ellen: Don't tell me you are...?!

Trio the Minor took out their disguise and revealed themselves.

Bassdrum: The Healing Chest is ours!

Baritone and Falsetto: *in opera style* We've got it~!

Girls and Hummy: Trio the Minor!

Bassdrum: So long!

Hibiki: Hey! Give that back!

The girls chasing them and Kanade noticed Souta eating the cupcake.

Kanade: Sorry, Souta. Please look after the store for us. *left*

Souta: Eh? Hey!

Trio the Minor are on the run and attempted to lose them.

Bassdrum: Gahaha! We got the Healing Chest!

Suddenly, the light projectiles broke Bassdrum's high heels and he was about to getting trip.

Voice: Had enough cat and mouse game, Fatso?!

The voice was belong to Blaze, with his angry glare at Bassdrum.

Bassdrum: You!

Blaze: Surprised to see me? Now you don't!

Accidentally, Baritone and Falsetto, bumped into him and they tried to balance themselves.

Bassdrum: Stop grabbing onto me!

Blaze: Idiot...!

Blaze launched his roundhouse kick into them and sent them flying to the flight of stairs and they rolling down the stairs. As they fell to the ground, Bassdrum lost the Healing Chest. Unexpectedly, someone took the Healing Chest away and replace it with a fake. Bassdrum shook himself and looked around.

Bassdrum: Where's the Healing Chest?!

Baritone: Over there. *pointed at the fake Healing Chest*

Bassdrum took the fake Healing Chest with his smirk.

Bassdrum: Thankfully...It'd be a shame if we lose it right after getting it.

As he turned around, our young heroes were after them.

Bassdrum: Oh, no! Fine! We'll hide behind the mountain!

Baritone and Falsetto: Yes!

They went behind the fountain and hide. However, at the rooftop, the Masked Cure Muse is watching. Our young heroes looked around and find Trio the Minor and retrieve the Healing Chest.

Hibiki: Jeez! Where did they go?!

Kanade: They shouldn't have gotten far.

Blaze: I can sense their dreaded aura, it's not that far ahead.

Ellen: *pointed at the other direction* Let's go look over there.

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze: Okay!

They go to the other directions as Trio the Minor peek on them.

Bassdrum: *chuckled* The Healing Chest is ours.

As he opened the fake Healing Chest, the heart-shaped doll that stuck it's tongue out startled Trio the Minor like jack-in-the-box toy.

Bassdrum: W-What's this?! This isn't the Healing Chest!

Baritone: Why was it switched?!

Voice: Ah! Found you!

They turned around and saw our young heroes finally found them.

Ellen: Give us the Healing Chest back!

Bassdrum: *show the fake Healing Chest* How is this the Healing Chest?!

Kanade: That's a fake?

Hibiki: Then where's the real Healing Chest?!

Meanwhile, the real Healing Chest was taken by the Masked Cure Muse and she stared at it silently.

Dodory: Everyone is looking for the Healing Chest-dodo. You should give it back-dodo.

Just as she was about to take it, the voice of Crescendo Tone was heard and surprised them.

Crescendo Tone: Cure Muse.

The Healing Chest opened itself and Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Dodory: Crescendo Tone-sama! It's an honor to meet you-dodo!

Crescendo Tone: Dodory, you look great. *faced Masked Cure Muse* Cure Muse, I understand your frustrations of having wearing that mask. But, it's alright. The day when you can take off your mask is coming real soon.

The Masked Cure Muse was surprised by Crescendo Tone's words. Back to our heroes, they were facing Trio the Minor.

Bassdrum: Hand over the real Healing Chest already! If you don't...

He looked around and saw there's a Note residing the rabbit doll, held by the little girl earlier.

Bassdrum: Come out! Negatone!

The negative soundwave corrupted the Note as it became the Rabbit Doll Negatone. The little girl was startled as her lovely doll turned into a monster and her mother held her protectively.

Little girl: Mimi-chan!

Mother: No!

The mother and daughter ran away before the Negatone could crush them.

Bassdrum: Negatone! Make everyone here fall into sorrow!

The Negatone unleashed the Melody of Sorrow and the people are crying.

Ellen: How terrible!

Hibiki: Turning a fun time for everyone into something like this...

Kanade: Making them all sad...

Blaze: By doing such sinful thing is...!

All: Unforgiveable!

The girls took out their Cure Modules and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Bassdrum: Go, Negatone! Give them pain if they don't hand over the real Healing Chest!

The Negatone jumped up and use the body slam to crush them.

Rhythm: Watch out!

They dodged the body slam. And then, the Negatone use it's ear and extended it like a whip to attack them. They narrowly dodged and landed on the ground safely.

Beat: What quick movements.

Blaze: Though it's attack can be really quick, but we can't let our guard down.

Melody: We should split up.

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze nodded in agreement and spread out. The Negatone looked around and Melody caught it's attention by clapping her hand.

Melody: Hey! Hey! Over here!

The Negatone roared and started to attack Melody, but it fell for it.

Melody: Now!

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze launched their attack with a punch, but the Negatone noticed it and striked them with it's tail. They were down on each different spot, though Blaze is on his knee.

Melody: Rhythm! Beat! Blaze!

The Negatone emitted the negative soundwaves and Melody clenched her head in pain.

Baritone: *snickered* They're stuck.

Blaze clenched his fist tighter and gritted his teeth as his friends is in danger and getting on his feet. Up there, the Masked Cure Muse is watching the battle. She clenched her fist tightly.

Crescendo Tone: Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze-kun are fighting for the world to be happy. You have the same thoughts.

The masked Cure looked surprised and then she look aside.

Dodory: That's right-dodo. Muse is always working hard for happiness, too. But today... No, Muse has changed lately.

The Masked Cure Muse closed her eyes as her personal Fairy Tone spoke for her.

Crescendo Tone: Cure Muse, I understand that you want to protect the people precious to you.

She looked at Crescendo Tone with a surprised look. Back to the battle, Melody shook off the attack and punched the Negatone on it's face. Next, Rhythm and Beat used their drop kick behind it. Then, Blaze slashed it's face with his Dreamblade. And they fight the Negatone on each different areas.

Crescendo Tone: Those four want to protect the people's happiness from sorrow. They're fighting with all of their might. There is nothing quite the same as you wanting to protect the four of them.

As they kept fighting, they were down again. But they got up their feet again.

Crescendo Tone: Muse. Believe in Melody and her friends. And believe in the Dream Traveler. I'm sure your heart will be able to connect with their hearts.

The Masked Cure Muse nodded silently. Now our young heroes charged at the Negatone. Just then, Melody noticed the entrance sign on the top.

Melody: Rhythm, Beat, Blaze. Distract the Negatone for me.

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze: Understood!

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze jumped higher into the air and launched their drop kick into the Negatone's face and jumped away as they successfully distracted it. Now Melody brought the entrance sign with her.

Melody: Okay!

As the Negatone looked around, Melody threw the sign into it's eyes and covered it to blind the monster. Our young heroes regrouped and readied their weapons.

Melody: Now's our chance!

Voice: No!

All: Huh?

The little girl from earlier stood in front of the Negatone protectively with teary eyes.

Little girl: Stop bullying Mimi-chan!

Even the Masked Cure Muse and Dodory were shocked at this scene.

Dodory: Oh, no-dodo!

Beat and Blaze recognized this girl.

Beat: This girl...

Blaze: *eyes widened* She's...

*flashback*

The scene took place as the little girl with her mother bought the rabbit doll with her mother from our young heroes' shop and named the doll "Mimi-chan".

Blaze: *narrating* She's the girl who loved that rabbit doll!

*flashback ended*

Blaze: What is she doing here?! Don't tell me that Negatone is actually her doll?!

The little girl's mother approached to her daughter.

Mother: What are you doing? It's dangerous!

Little girl: Stop it! Give back my Mimi! *sob*

Melody: We aren't trying to bully her.

The mother and daughter looked at our young heroes with their kind smile.

Rhythm: We are doing our best to turn her back to her old self. We're fighting the evil heart that took over her.

Beat: Don't worry. We'll give her back, definitely.

Blaze: You can count on us.

Little girl: Really?

Melody: Really. I promise!

Melody and the little girl made the pinky promise as the Masked Cure Muse and Dodory watched closely. The mother and daughter left the scene from danger. Now our young heroes faced the Negatone.

Melody: Please remember how much that girl loves you! You have the power to give her happiness!

Then, our young heroes used their weapons to perform their finishing moves.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat: Come out, Tone Ring! *the ring was formed around each of the Cures*

Melody: PreCure Music Rondo!

Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo!

Beat: PreCure Heartful Beat Rock!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Our young heroes launched their attack as the Tone Ring formed together while the blast radius of the Avalon's Blade followed it's trail. The attack successfully hit the Negatone.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat: 3/4 Beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

Our young heroes defeated the Negatones and returned it to its original form as Hummy purified the corrupted Note. Blaze pointed Bassdrum with his Dreamblade with his glare.

Blaze: How did you like that from being a bully, Nega-Greasebags?!

Bassdrum: Grr...Damn PreCures and the Dream Traveler...We'll remember this!

Baritone and Falsetto: *in opera style* Retreat~!

They fled with their obnoxious vehicle. Blaze put his Dreamblade back as he crossed his arms.

Blaze: Tch. As usual, what a wuss...

Then he turned around to see Melody returned the doll to the little girl.

Melody: Here.

Little girl: Thank you!

Beat: Me too! Thank you for taking care of the doll I made.

Mother: Eh?

Melody covered Beat's mouth as her cover was almost blown.

Blaze: Uh...she meant she's glad that you took good care of Mimi-chan. Eheheheh...

Melody: Thanks for believing in us.

The little girl nodded happily as she waved goodbye to our young heroes.

Rhythm: Beat! You can't tell them who we are!

Beat: Oh, no.

Blaze: Luckily, I spoke for you. Or your cover will be blown, ya know.

Melody: Anyway, where did the Healing Chest go?

Back to the Masked Cure Muse, she took and glanced at the Healing Chest.

Dodory: Muse. What are you going to do with the Healing Chest-dodo?

She jumped and landed beside the fountain. Now, the girls returned to normal and our young heroes returned to their shop and surprisingly, their merchandise was sold out. And Souta fell asleep on his chair.

Kanade: Sorry, Souta.

Souta woke up and saw them that they're back.

Souta: Jeez, how long are you gonna make me wait?

Kanade: I'm sorry.

Souta turned around and saw Ako beside them.

Souta: Huh? Ako?

Our young heroes turned around as well.

Hibiki: Ako-chan? Didn't you go home?

Ako: I'm here to give this back to you. You dropped it.

Suddenly, they were surprised that Ako got the Healing Chest.

Ellen: The Healing Chest!

Blaze: How in the...?

Hibiki: Where did you find it?

Ako: It was by the fountain. That was yours, right?

Hibiki accepted the Healing Chest and check it, see if there's any damage. Luckily, there's none.

Hibiki: Yeah!

She hugged Ako tightly with joy.

Hibiki: I'm so glad! Thank you very much!

Ako was surprised by Hibiki's hug.

Ako: I-I understand...

Later that day, Ako left as Souta waved goodbye to her again as our young heroes watched her leave.

Kanade: In any case, that was close.

Ellen: Did Bassdrum and his goons drop this?

Blaze: Whatever it is, it's good that the Healing Chest was unharmed.

Hibiki: Yeah! I relieved that we got it back properly.

Voice: Hey! Hey!

They turned around to see Souta and Misora that they finished the job.

Souta: We're almost done here. Don't you need to clean up?

Kanade: That's right. *glanced at Hibiki, Ellen and Blaze* Let's close up, then.

Our young heroes cleaned up their place and arrange everything in order, they were busy at tidy things up as Hummy glanced at the Healing Chest.

Hibiki: Where did this go?

Kanade: Over here.

Hibiki: Okay.

Hummy opened the Healing Chest as she wished to speak to Crescendo Tone.

Hummy: Crescendo Tone, where did you go-nya? Did someone take you somewhere-nya?

Just then, Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: I'm very tired today. Good night, Hummy.

Crescendo Tone disappeared as she went to sleep.

Hummy: Anyanya! She's asleep again-nya. Then, good night-nya.

Hummy closed the Healing Chest and carried it. Blaze helped the girls tidy the place as he felt the wind blew gently. He glanced at the sunset as he started to think.

Blaze: (Things started to become more difficult. Lots of battle will come to us and more challenge has put us on the line... I can sense that someday...we'll fight Mephisto and put an end to this conflict. Even though we fail to defeat Mephisto, we still have to fight not only against Mephisto and Minor Land but our own destiny as well.)

With that, he continued to tidy up and finally finished. The girls smiled at him and he smiled back at them. Our young heroes went home together as they're chatting on the way.

A/N: Here's Chapter 20, folks. Woo! I got more free time to upload this chapter cuz I'm so happy! Yeah, Blaze has a soft side for children and you don't have to tell me why, that includes he tell the Cures that his girlfriend is Kurumi because I'm doing this Blaze X Kurumi shipping in his story. Alright, now as I uploaded one more chapter, Blaze and the Cures will face Mephisto. Woo, finally! But that will have to wait! Alright, see ya folks later in Chapter 21! R&R please! And NO FLAMES! XD


	22. Chapter 21

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 21: Everyone Dreams is Our Power!

Hibiki is playing the piano at the Shirabe's. Blaze, Ellen and Hummy are the additions to her audience. Indeed, Hibiki played the piano beautifully as her audience listened to her performance calmly. After her performance, she asked Blaze and Ellen how is her performance.

Hibiki: How was it?

Blaze and Ellen: Hmmm...

Hibiki: *nervous* No good?

Ellen: *smiled* Awesome! It was really good!

Blaze: *smiled* That was perfect!

Hibiki: *jumped in joy* Yeah!

Ellen: I have nothing else to say. This is the result of your pratice!

Hibiki: *took Ellen's hand* Oh, no! You taught me a lot! Thanks!

Ellen was surprised that Hibiki took her hand really quick. Shortly after, she smiled at her friend.

Ellen: You're welcome.

Then, Ellen saw the piano concour flyer at the floor as the Fairy Tone look at it.

Ellen: Is the concour this Sunday? *picked up the flyer*

Hibiki: Yep! Come and listen, okay?

Blaze: Woah! I never thought the concour is coming real soon.

Ellen: Hojo-sensei will also be there, right?

Hibiki: *smiled wryly* Actually, I haven't told Papa about this yet.

Hummy: Why not-nya?

Ellen: Isn't becoming a pianist your dream? I'm sure Hojo-sensei will support you.

Blaze: Yeah! I'm sure your father will be proud of you somehow. You know that.

Hibiki: That may be true... But it's embarrassing.

Blaze: Why is it that makes it so embarrassing?

Hibiki: I want to hide it from him and give him a big surprise!

At the Hojo's, Dan sneezed as he read the flyer. He wondered if someone talked about him.

Dan: Is someone spreading rumors about me?

Later that day, Hibiki gone home and right after, Dan spoke to her about the piano concour, much to Hibiki's surprise.

Hibiki: Eh? Papa, what did you just say?

Dan: *show the flyer to Hibiki* I've been asked to be the judge for this Sunday's piano concour. One of my good friends was going to be the judge, but he couldn't make it due to his work.

Hibiki: *dropped her bag* Papa is a judge...?

Dan: Yeah, is something wrong?

Hibiki: Uh... *looked aside* Nothing really.

Dan: Oh, yeah! Why don't you enter, Hibiki?

Hibiki: *shocked* EEHHHH?! *shook her head* No, no, no! I pass!

The next day in the Home Economics room at Private Aria Academy, Kanade made some samples of cupcakes for Hibiki, Ellen and Hummy to try the taste. She also made some of the samples for Blaze to try later on. Of course, there's a sweets concour flyer on the table that Kanade wished to enter.

Hummy: So delicious-nya. *took the cupcake and take a bite* This one is delicious, too-nya~! *took two cupcakes* This one, too-nya.

Kanade: Hummy! Save some for Blaze! He haven't taste those cupcakes yet.

Hummy: Okay-nya!

Hibiki, however, didn't taste a simple cupcake yet and she's not in the mood.

Kanade: How are they?

Ellen taste one of her cupcakes and glanced at her with a smile.

Ellen: I like this one.

Kanade: *smiled* Thanks. *turned to Hibiki* Hibiki, how about you?

Hibiki is just staring at the space and she's not responding due to her shock that her father is going to be the judge of the piano concour.

Kanade: Hibiki!

Hibiki: *snapped out of it* Eh? *turned around* What?

Kanade put a spoon of piece of cupcake into Hibiki's mouth.

Kanade: Which one tastes good?

Hibiki: They all taste great!

Kanade: Can you be more specific? I don't have much time until this Sunday's sweets concour.

Kanade pointed at Hibiki as she was startled.

Kanade: Don't tell me you're not making progress at your piano pratice?

Hibiki: *shrugged* That's not it!

Kanade: This Sunday will be a huge step towards our dreams. I'm aiming to become a patissiere, and you're aiming to become a pianist. We're working hard to reach our dreams, right?

Ellen: Both of you! Do your best!

Kanade nodded with her smile. Hibiki frowned as she listened Kanade's words. Later on after school, the girls are at the landscape and Hibiki told them that she's not entering. They were shocked at Hibiki's words, no doubt.

Kanade: Eh?! You won't be in the concour?!

Ellen: But you practiced so hard... Why?

Hibiki: *jumped onto the block* Because Papa is the judge! I'll be so nervous and screw up my performance! *frowned* This is Papa we're talking about. *act like her father* "You still don't know how to play real music yet, Hibiki." *annoyed* He'll definitely say that!

Ellen: Is that why you didn't tell him about entering?

Hibiki: Yeah, I guess...

Kanade was really sad about Hibiki not entering the concour and not realizing her dreams. She narrowed her eyes.

Kanade: Hibiki!

Hibiki startled and fell down into the ground on her face. She turned around and faced Kanade with her stern look on her face.

Kanade: That's not like you at all! Work for your dreams! Who cares about who the judge is! That's how Hibiki should usually act, right?

Hibiki was speechless at Kanade's stern words. Later on, she walked back home alone and sighed sadly.

Hibiki: I know about that, but...

Hummy: Why won't you tell your Papa-san-nya?

Hibiki: That's because-.

Before Hibiki could answer, a masked boy startled Hibiki and Hummy and they jumped up.

Masked boy: Yeah! I got you! Hahahaha! *jumping up and down*

Hibiki: That voice! Souta!

The boy is actually Souta, with Ako behind him.

Hibiki: What's with that mask?

Souta: I made it during crafts class. *do the pose* Transform! The Hero of Justice, Taiyo Man!

Hibiki: Transform? *idea pops in and smiled* That's it!

Souta took off his mask and looked at Hibiki with a confused look. Meanwhile, Kanade and Ellen are talking to Blaze about Hibiki not entering the concour at the Lucky Spoon.

Blaze: What?! She's not entering the concour?!

Ellen: Yes... And she said Hojo-sensei is the judge.

Blaze: That's pretty silly of her! Her father is a judge and now she made such a fuss like that?

Kanade: I knew it's hard for her, Blaze. But she can't just quit like that...

Blaze: That's not very good of her to quit like that. I knew one sentence she always loves to say.

Ellen: What is it, Onii-chan?

Blaze: "I'm betting my pride as a woman on this!" That's what she always said. *eating the cupcake*

Kanade: Hmm... You're right, Blaze. She can't quit for a reason like that. Anyway, how's the cupcake?

Blaze: Pretty good, and I said it's 8 out of 10. Excellent!

Kanade: *smiled* Thanks.

Blaze: *smiled* I'm glad that you're entering the sweets concour, Kanade. I wished you luck for the win.

Kanade: *giggled* Thanks again, Blaze.

Blaze: *thumbs up* Definitely.

Ellen: So...Onii-chan, what's your dream?

Blaze: *glanced at Ellen* My dream?

Ellen: *nod* Yes, your dream.

Blaze glanced at the cupcake for a moment before he answered.

Blaze: My dream...is to protect the people's happy dreams and make it into reality and make the world a peaceful and wonderful place where everyone will have a smile on their faces. That's what my dream is.

Ellen: Protect the people's happy dreams?

Blaze: Yeah! From being devour by nightmares and darkness, that's what I do...

Kanade: That sounds really great for you, Blaze. I'm sure your dream will come true one day.

Blaze: *smiled* Thanks, Kanade.

Kanade: *smiled* You're welcome. Do your best, Blaze!

Blaze: I will.

Later that day, Kanade watched over the Lucky Spoon and served the customer while Blaze and Ellen are going to find Hibiki and talk to her.

Kanade: Here you go.

Kanade hand over a box of cupcakes to the little girl with her mother.

Little girl: Thank you very much.

Kanade waved goodbye to her as the mother and daughter left. Just then, another customer enter the Lucky Spoon.

Kanade: Welcome.

Kanade was somewhat shocked at the customer's wierd appearance. It was a woman with long, green hair, maybe...wearing red dress, red jacket, high heels, blue undershirt, red glasses, and a big red hat. She glanced around the cupcakes with her smile as Kanade asked her.

Kanade: Are you looking for something?

The woman shocked as she heard Kanade asked her, but she smiled anyway.

Woman: Ohohoho! I'm fine.

She moved over to the other side. Kanade, however, seems to recognized this voice from her.

Kanade: That voice...

The strange woman looked at the newly made cupcakes on the display fridge and her eyes sparkled.

Woman: New cupcakes! *squealed* Looks delicious!

Kanade: Ma'am?

Woman: *shocked and looked at Kanade* They looked so delicious, so I...

Kanade glanced at the woman with a weird look as the woman shuddered.

Woman: E-E-Excuse me!

As she was about to leave, her high heels stepped on her long skirt and tripped down to the floor. Kanade checked on her if she's alright. As she did, she was surprised that the woman was actually Hibiki under disguise and the green hair was actually a wig.

Kanade: I knew it! You're Hibiki!

Hibiki laughed and smiled haplessly as her cover was blown. Later, they went outside and Hibiki explained the situations.

Hibiki: I am enetering the concour, but I get nervous playing in front of Papa. So I thought of disguising myself.

Kanade: Hey, I don't think that's the problem.

Hibiki: But Papa can be a fair judge if he doesn't know I'm playing.

Kanade: Who's the one that will be helping you out the most in achieving your dreams? Hojo-sensei, right?

Then, Kanade looked at the window that her father, Sousuke, arranged the cupcakes and served the customer.

Kanade: Papa taught me how to make cupcakes. I'm here now, thanks to him. *looked at Hibiki* I'm sure you need to tell your father properly or else you will just be running away from your dream.

Hibiki looked aside with a sad face.

Kanade: Let's work hard together. I'll become a patissiere and help out Papa's store in the future!

Hibiki: I can't become like you, Kanade. And I'm not playing piano for Papa's sake, either.

Kanade: Eh?

Kanade and Hummy glanced at Hibiki with a concerned and worried look as they were worried about her. Later at the Shirabe's, Hibiki played the piano but her performance doesn't seem pretty good. Ellen and Blaze felt this song doesn't look so well. Ellen clapped her hand to stop the performance with a frown on her face.

Ellen: Your playing is kind of weird today.

Hibiki: Eh?

Ellen: Are you worried about your concour tomorrow?

Blaze: Or...is it about your father?

Hibiki: Not really...

Hummy: Sorry-nya.

Hibiki: *looked at Hummy* Huh?

Hummy: I told Blaze and Siren about what we talked about this morning-nya.

Ellen: Hibiki, I think you're running away from something important.

Hibiki: Eh? Running away?

Ellen: *smiled* I am always envy of the two of you. You have dreams of becoming patissieres and pianists. Your fathers also support your dreams.

Hibiki was speechless at what Ellen just said.

Ellen: If you're serious about becoming a pianist, then you should face your father.

Blaze: *smiled* Yeah, Hibiki. I'm sure your father will be happy to hear it if you wanna become a pianist. He'll support you, bank on it.

Hearing the heroic siblings' words, Hibiki started to think carefully about how to face her father. Later at night, Hibiki doesn't sleep well because of her worriness about the concour for tomorrow and her father. She rolled aside with a sad face.

Hibiki: Running away?

She held her pillow tightly and got up from her bed, then she went to the living room and called her mother, Maria, on the computer via the video chat.

Hibiki: Do you think I should talk to Papa?

Maria: You're worried about that? What a child.

Hibiki: Don't say that. I'm serious.

Maria: *giggle* You should know the answer already, Hibiki.

Hibiki: Huh? What do you mean?

Maria: Why do you want to become a pianist? Think about it one more time.

At Lucky Spoon, Kanade is making the cupcake for the sweets concour. However, she was worried about Hibiki's dream and she glanced at her baking bowl until Sousuke patted her head, caught the attention.

Sousuke: You shouldn't stay up too late, it's bad for your health.

Kanade: Papa.

Sousuke: Tomorrow is another busy day. Get some sleep.

Kanade: *nodded* Okay.

Before she could, Kanade had a question for her father.

Kanade: Hey, Papa. Can I ask you something from a long time ago?

Sousuke: What is it?

Kanade: Why did you start this store?

Sousuke: Why? Let's see... There is someone who ate my cupcakes and told me they're delicious, I guess.

Kanade: Was that Mama?

Sousuke: Yes, but it wasn't because of her I started up the shop.

Kanade: No? Then, why?

Sousuke: *smiled* You should know the answer yourself, Kanade.

Kanade: Eh?

Sousuke: Why do you want to become a patissiere?

Kanade thought about this question before she can answer.

Kanade: I...

At the landscape near the Shirabe's, Ellen is glancing at the moon. She was thinking about what's her dream. She knew Hibiki, Kanade and her brother Blaze has their own dreams. She sighed that she couldn't think about it.

Older voice: With every sigh, a bit of happiness will escape.

Ellen turned around and saw Mr. Otokichi.

Ellen: Otokichi-san!

Otokichi: Are you worried about something?

Ellen: I've been thinking... Hibiki, Kanade and Onii-chan have their own dreams, but I don't have any dream. What is my dream?

Otokichi: Hmm... You should know the answer already.

Ellen: Eh?

Otokichi: If you can't see into the future, then just find out now. What interests you the most? What makes you the happiest? What makes you want to tell other people about it? That is your dream. This is what I think.

Ellen: Just find out now?

Ellen glanced at the moon as she think about what Mr. Otokichi has spoken. At Blaze's place, he started to thinking about his past. Thoughts of battle he fought against evil and nightmares in the past started to bother his mind, and he was wondering about his late friend's last words.

*flashback*

Blaze is helding his best pal-Guren-into his arms and crying. Guren gave his gun-Queen Rose-to Blaze right before his last words.

Guren: Take care of this...gun, she can be protective but...sweet to you...

Blaze: Guren...

Guren: Blaze... Remember...protect the people...protect...everyone's dream...make it...into reality...If anyone can protect the dream...you can... Please...protect the innocent and...they will...protect...us...

Guren coughed out the blood from his mouth and died in Blaze's arms. Blaze shook Guren with his teary look.

Blaze: Guren? Guren! C'mon, snap outta it! GURREEEENNN!

*flashback ended*

Blaze shed a tear from his right eye before he wiped it.

Blaze: Guren...

He opened the drawer and looked at his gun-Queen Rose-the last gift from Guren, right before his death. He held it tightly as he remembered his own dream.

Blaze: I won't forget your last words, Guren.

Then he glanced at the moon on the night sky.

Blaze: I realized what my dream is, Guren. I'll protect the people's happy dreams from evil and nightmare, and protect the people that I always care. That's my dream!

Meanwhile at the lighthouse, Trio the Minor are having a meeting with Mephisto. Of course, Mephisto is furious about the plan was failed again.

Mephisto: I can't work with you three anymore! You fail at finding the Notes and defeating the PreCures and the Dream Traveler! And you also let them get the Healing Chest, so now they're even stronger!

Bassdrum: Mephisto-sama! The next time, I'm sure-!

Mephisto: I'm tired of that! You better defeat the PreCures and the Dream Traveler next time, or else you're finished!

The image of Mephisto on the mirror disappeared.

Baritone: He's mad...

Falsetto: I'm sure he's just annoyed that we didn't get the Healing Chest.

Bassdrum: No... Mephisto-sama is serious...

Baritone and Falsetto looked at Bassdrum with their eyes widened.

Bassdrum: If we screw up this time, there's no more next time. *looked at Baritone and Falsetto* We must defeat the PreCures and the Dream Traveler! Got it?!

Baritone and Falsetto looked at each other and nodded nervously. The next day, the piano concour and the sweets concour is finally here, located at the concert hall. At the dressing room, Hibiki glanced at her disguise outfit with a sad look and put her face on the outfit. Just then, two whispering voices is heard.

Voice 1: Hibiki.

Voice 2: Hibiki!

Hibiki turned around and saw Kanade and Hummy, gesturing her to come out.

Kanade: Over here.

Hibiki: Kanade?

She came out of the dressing room as Kanade moved backward for a bit.

Hibiki: What's up, Kanade? What happened to the sweets concour?

Kanade: I have something to give you, Hibiki.

Hibiki: What is it?

Kanade and Hummy smiled at her, then she opened the box and showed it to her. It was a special-made cupcake with a chocolate labelled "Do your best!".

Kanade: A custom made giant cupcake, just for you!

Hibiki smiled at the cupcake and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Then Kanade pointed at her. Hibiki looked at her with a confused look.

Kanade: Yes! That's it! That's right!

Hibiki: Eh?

Kanade: My dream!

Hibiki: Dream?

Kanade: I've been thinking about it. Is my dream for Papa's sake? *shook her head* No. I was wrong.

Hibiki: What was wrong?

Kanade: I want to make cupcakes that let people smile. That is my dream. I love seeing people smile, that's why. *smiled*

Hibiki: Smiles...make you happy...

Hibiki lifted her hand and slapped her own face. Kanade was startled that let Hummy fell from her shoulder.

Kanade: Hibiki?!

Hibiki: That hurt~! *smiled* But now I'm awake! I've forgotten the most important thing. I'm like you, Kanade. I want to play piano to let people smile. That is my dream!

Kanade: That's my Hibiki!

Hibiki nodded her head. Back there, Ellen and Blaze heard everything with their smiles.

Blaze: Good to see your smile again, Hibiki...

Soon, the heroic siblings nodded at each other and left. Dan looked at the chart and saw Hibiki's name, much to his surprise. He soon smiled and saw his daughter that she's ready for her performance on stage.

Hibiki: *narrating* I was scared. I was scared of failing and having Papa tell me that I have no talent. I kept thinking about that. But, I won't run away anymore. I'm betting my pride as a woman on this!

Hibiki bowed and she's ready.

Hibiki: No. 14, Hibiki Hojo!

Outside the concert hall, Bassdrum is looking at both flyers.

Bassdrum: Dreams? Concour? *balled the flyers into a ball and threw at Falsetto* Hmph!

Falsetto: Ow!

Bassdrum: I shall crush Cure Melody's and Cure Rhythm's dreams! We'll be finishing this today!

Baritone and Falsetto: Yes!

Just then, Bassdrum sensed there's a Note residing the trumpet statue.

Bassdrum: Come out! Negatone!

The negative soundwave corrupted the Note as it became the Trumpet Negatone. The Negatone let loose the Melody of Sorrow and people cried in sorrow.

Bassdrum: Yes, Negatone! Your target is that concert hall! Go!

Voices: We won't let you do that!

Suddenly, Blaze and Ellen appeared.

Bassdrum: Siren! And the Dream Traveler! Out of our way!

Ellen: What are you planning?

Bassdrum: Hmph! We shall defeat Cure Melody so she can't piano ever again!

Falsetto: *in opera style* That's right~!

Baritone: *in opera style* Next is Cure Rhythm~!

Our heroic siblings balled their hand into a fist. Ellen took out the Cure Module while Blaze drew his Dreamblade

Blaze: You Nega-Greasy scum! We won't let you do it!

Ellen: Unforgivable! We will protect the dreams!

Blaze: As the Dream Traveler, it's my job to protect the dreams from evil like you! *turned to Ellen* Ellen!

Ellen: Yes, Onii-chan! Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure Form*

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Bassdrum: Do it, Negatone!

Blaze and Beat charged at the Negatone and they clashed their attack into it. The Negatone striked them with it's arm into the ground. But Blaze stabbed it's arm and halt the collision. Beat helped his brother and pushed the arm.

Blaze: Don't think it's just the two of us so you can defeat us!

Beat: We won't lose! Even without Melody and Rhythm...

Blaze and Beat: We won't lose!

They pushed the Negatone together and sent it flying. But it retaliated by launched some projectiles into it. Blaze and Beat dodged the projectiles. One of the projectiles is aiming at Beat, but she deflected it with her kick and sent it back to the Negatone. Blaze jumped up and slashed the Negatone with Dreamblade and Beat used her kick to kick it, but the Negatone blocked their attacks with it's arms. Then our heroic siblings threw the barrage of their own attacks into the Negatone as it did the same. Beat pushed the fist away and kicked it's face and Blaze slashed it's face as well. But the Negatone caught Beat's leg and toss her to the ground.

Blaze: Beat! *glared at the Negatone* You Nega-Greaseballs!

Blaze launched his shotgun kick and kicked his face, but it parried and toss him to the ground next to Beat.

Beat: Onii-chan!

Blaze: I'm okay, what about you?

Beat: I'm fine, too.

Then he noticed the Negatone is colliding into them.

Blaze: Move!

They dodged the collision in time and they sent their kicks into it's face. Beat sent her straight punch into the Negatone's body and Blaze used his most advanced Attack Additions into the Negatone.

Blaze: Blazing Dynamo!

Their combination attacks sent the Negatone flying, but it retaliated and sent the projectiles again. They both attempted dodged it but they were hit and landed on the stairs.

Bassdrum: We've defeated the one in our way! Destroy their dreams!

Our heroic siblings is standing on their feet slowly.

Beat: That's not happening. I won't let that happen.

Blaze: We can't let you get away with this. I promised my friend...to protect their dreams from the likes of you.

Beat: They're both aiming towards their dreams. For the sake of people's smiles! I want to protect those irreplaceable dreams! That is my dream!

Blaze was surprised that his sister has realized her dream.

Blaze: Beat...

Beat: *turned to Blaze* Onii-chan! I realized my own dream and I will protect the dream and turn it into reality. We have the same dream together, right?

Blaze: *nodded* Yeah!

Then they glared at their enemies.

Blaze and Beat: As long as our dream exist, we won't let you get away with it!

Bassdrum: You fool! I shall destroy everything! Finish them, Negatone!

The Negatone lifted it's arm and a big projectile appeared. Beat was attempted to stop the attack but she fell down. The Negatone launched the attack. But Blaze stand in front of his sister and protect her from the attack.

Beat: Onii-chan!

Blaze: We got the same dream, right? Then we shall protect it!

Blaze took out Queen Rose and aimed at the projectile.

Beat: What are you doing?!

Blaze: I'm going to blast it off, and I only have one shot to take it down!

He charged his gun and fired the energy bulllet onto the projectile and collided it. He held the Queen Rose tighter and attempted to stop it.

Beat: Onii-chan!

Blaze: Don't worry about me! I'm doing this for the sake of people's dreams! *turned to Beat* You did the same, right? Then let's protect the dream together!

Beat was surprised at her brother's word. She walked to her brother and they held the Queen Rose together, though the collision continue.

Beat: We have shared the same dream because of you, Onii-chan. Not just that, as Melody and Rhythm have their own dreams, we must protect them, am I right?

Blaze: *smiled* Yeah, and we must protect them from evil and nightmares, no matter the cost. That's part of the code as the Dream Traveler.

As the collision continued, two familiar figures punched the Negatone's projectile and pushed it away. As they looked at the familiar figure, it was Melody and Rhythm. They smiled and yet, they surprised.

Beat: Melody! Rhythm!

Blaze: You arrived!

Hummy: Sorry for the wait-nya!

Blaze and Beat: Hummy!

Beat: But the concour...

Blaze: Didn't you girls enter it?

Melody: Piece of cake!

Rhythm: Now it's our turn to protect Blaze and Beat!

Bassdrum is very angry right now.

Bassdrum: Curse you! Negatone, finish them!

Melody and Rhythm charged at the Negatone as both sides clashed onto each other. They punched it's head and back off. The Negatone launched the projectiles. Melody dodged it with ease and Rhythm chopped it in half with her chop and dodged some of it. Suddenly, she noticed the two projectiles are about to hit her. Luckily, our heroic siblings deflected the projectiles. Beat punched the projectile away while Blaze kicked it away with his roundhouse kick and sent it back. Finally, Blaze lunged into it and slashed it, then he used his another Limit Break-Thunder Hurricane.

Blaze: Thunder Hurricane!

He slashed the Negatone and spin around it with his Dreamblade and strike multiple times like a tornado. It also caused the Negatone lifted into the air and defenseless as the strike continues. Finally, with enough altitude, he slammed the Negatone into the ground. Blaze landed safely beside the girls.

Hummy: Now's your chance-nya! PreCures!

The Cures call upon the Healing Chest

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...

Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble!

They go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into the enemy, engulfing it in an explosion. The Cures get out unharmed behind it.

Cures: Finale!

The enemy turns into white light and rockets into the air, the light diminishing, and then vanishing as it gets higher up and purified as Hummy purified the corrupted Note. The Crescendo Tone returned to the Healing Chest and closed itself.

Bassdrum: We lost again! This is bad!

Trio the Minor fled with worried. Now our young heroes watched the Healing Chest as Crescendo Tone spoke to them.

Crescendo Tone: PreCures! Dream Traveler! That was a great Harmony Power!

Melody: Crescendo Tone!

Crescendo Tone: Your hearts, which you want to protect everyone's dreams, have given birth to a great power.

They glanced at each other and laughed joyfully. Later that day, at the sweet concour, Kanade recieved the silver award and Kanade's family was proud of her as Souta whistled. Then, at the piano concour, Hibiki recieved the silver award as well from Dan as the judge of the concour. Dan smiled at her and Hibiki was surprised by his smile. She glanced at her award and smiled. After the concour, Hibiki is after her father.

Hibiki: Wait, Papa!

Dan turned around and saw Hibiki.

Dan: Hibiki!

Hibiki: Um, uh... I'm sorry for entering the concour in secret.

Dan: Even though I realized?

Hibiki: *surprised* Eh? You did? Oh... *crouched* You knew.

Dan patted Hibiki's head and she looked up at her father.

Dan: You worked hard. Your performance came from your heart.

Hibiki was touched by her father's word, then she smiled and hugged Dan's arm.

Hibiki: Papa! I have a request.

Dan: What is it?

Hibiki: Please teach me piano like you did when I was little. I want to get better! I want to touch many people's hearts! Please!

Dan: *smiled* I'll be glad to. *in foreign language*

Hibiki: Huh? What did you just say?

Just then, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Hummy appeared behind them.

Ellen: I'll be glad to. That's what he said.

Hibiki: *turned around* Everyone!

Kanade showed her victory sign as Hibiki did the same. Unknown to them, the Masked Cure Muse is watching the scene. The moment between father and daughter. She looked aside with her sad face as she envy Hibiki. Dodory noticed this as well. Later on, Hibiki waved goodbye to Dan.

Dan: Don't be out too late.

Hibiki: Okay! *turned around* All right! The concour is over so it's time to party!

Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Hummy: Agreed!

Just then, Hibiki noticed the Masked Cure Muse.

Hibiki: Eh? Cure Muse?

Our young heroes glanced at the Masked Cure. She turned around as Dodory spoke for her.

Dodory: We also have things we want to protect-dodo.

Soon, she fled away.

Hibiki: Wait!

Kanade: Things they want to protect?

Ellen: What did they mean by that?

Blaze: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. Not right now, but soon...

Blaze glanced at the direction where the Masked Cure Muse fled away. He had feeling that the evil will strike again. Not just any evil, but the great evil. Meanwhile at Minor Land, Mephisto felt very disappointed by Trio the Minor's failure as the thunder roared. He slammed the arm throne with his fist and he had enough of this failure.

Mephisto: I can't leave this to them anymore. *stood up from his throne* It's time for me, Mephisto, to step out into the Human World!

The nightmare is approaching to the Human World as the thunder roared once again. Will our young heroes faced Mephisto? Will Blaze defeat Mephisto again like he did in the past in his attempt to bring Ellen back? Soon...

A/N: Finally, I uploaded Chapter 21. I've finally uploaded and it was almost a day because I'm busy. Alright, as you may know, Blaze got a gun called Queen Rose, his memento from his late friend, Guren. That will be his ranged weapon, other than his shurikens, kunai, etc. Alright, one announcement! The next chapter I upload will be the battle against Mephisto! Yeah, cheer it with all your heart. The next chapter has 3 parts so you gotta stay tuned. See ya again in Chapter 22! R&R please.


	23. Chapter 22 Part 1

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler  
Chapter 22-1: The Fall and Rise of Ako Shirabe, Aged 10 Part 1

It was a very late night at Kanon Town and everyone was asleep peacefully. However, there's one people who never fell asleep just yet. At the pier, located at the outskirts of Kanon Town, the Masked Cure Muse is staring at the sea with worriness and somewhat frustration on her face. Her personal Fairy Tone, Dodory, is singing happily, hoping the masked Cure will sing along.

Dodory: Muse, let's sing together-dodo! It's fun-dodo!

Dodory continued to sing but the Masked Cure Muse, as silent as the moon, didn't sing with Dodory. Instead, she closed her eyes. Dodory noticed this and talk to her.

Dodory: I know how frustrated you are-dodo. But you need to let go of those feelings-dodo. Talk to the PreCures and the Dream Traveler-dodo. I'm sure they'll help you-dodo.

The Masked Cure Muse gritted her teeth and fled away.

Dodory: Ah! Muse! Where are you going-dodo?!

Meanwhile at the light house, Trio the Minor are having barbeque for dinner.

Falsetto: Hey, Bassdrum. Shouldn't we report to Mephisto-sama?  
Bassdrum: You do it, then.  
Falsetto: No. He'll just get mad at me again.  
Baritone: The leader should be the one doing the reporting.  
Bassdrum: *turn to Baritone* Then, you do it.  
Baritone: You do it.  
Bassdrum: You do it.  
Baritone: No, you do it!  
Bassdrum: No, no, you do it.  
Baritone: No, no, no, you do it!  
Bassdrum: No, no, no, no, you do it!  
Baritone: No, no, no, no, no, you do it!  
Falsetto: Wow! Who cares?!  
Bassdrum and Baritone: Then...you do it! *pointed at Falsetto*  
Falsetto: *shocked* Eh~?!  
Voice: What are you doing?!

They turned around and they were shocked and afraid to see Mephisto in person.

Trio the Minor: Mephisto-sama!  
Mephisto: Hmph! *turned around* What are you doing?!

Trio the Minor are shuddered in front of their ruler until Falsetto broke the silence and offered the grilled meat to Mephisto.

Falsetto: Want some grilled meat?  
Mephisto: Grr! Idiots!

They jumped up in shock as their leader shouted at them.

Mephisto: I can't rely on you fools anymore. I'll go by myself.  
Trio the Minor: Eh?  
Mephisto: Go back to Minor Land and protect the Legendary Score. You can do at least that much, right?  
Trio the Minor: Y-Yes.  
Mephisto: I shall finish the Melody of Sorrow and let the world fall into sadness!

Mephisto laughed evily until Falsetto speak something about the barbeque dinner.

Falsetto: They're getting burnt.

It's almost morning at Blaze's place, he's still asleep and he was having a dream that it was like yesterday. The time that he never forget.

*dream*

Blaze is fighting many enemies at Minor Land and he defeated them. Then, his eyes met Mephisto as his eyes glared at the ruler of Minor Land. Then, they begin to clashed onto each other and Mephisto fired the negative shockwave into Blaze, a direct hit. Blaze, however, turned into Divine Dragoon form and destroyed the shockwave around him. Mephisto jumped higher into the air and shoot another shockwave. Blaze dodged the shockwave and flew into the air with his golden wings, readied his evolved Dreamblade-Chaosbreaker.

Blaze: Mephisto!

They clashed onto each other in the air. Blaze parried Mephisto's attack and thrust his Chaosbreaker into Mephisto's chest. Mephisto roared in pain and Blaze collided him to the ground.

Mephisto: How dare you!

Blaze landed on the ground and backed away from Mephisto. Of course, Mephisto is still alive, holding his wound on his chest.

Mephisto: You ignorant child! You dare to stand against me?!  
Blaze: You better release my sister, Mephisto!  
Mephisto: Sister? I had no idea what you're talking about.  
Blaze: Does the diva ring a bell?  
Mephisto: Oh! You meant Siren! *chuckled evily* I never knew she had a brother, who's not actually from Major Land. Nevertheless, your interference bothers me.  
Blaze: I will not let you use my sister to do your evil deeds!  
Mephisto: Then, try and stop me! Boy!

Blaze attack Mephisto with his Chaosbreaker, but he parried and pushed him afar. But surprisingly, he fired the Mana Bullet into Mephisto, a direct hit. Mephisto was on the wall, helding his chest painfully.

Mephisto: You...! I can't believe that you were that strong. You may have defeated me, but I will not release Siren and bring her back to you! We shall meet again, Dream Traveler!

Mephisto disappeared as he laughed evily. Blaze turned back to normal, along with his Chaosbreaker, turned back into Dreamblade. He glanced above and clenched his fist tightly.

Blaze: Mephisto! I'll get my sister back someday! I swear it!

One week later after the battle (Two days before Chapter 1), at Cybercity, Blaze is ready to begin his journey to look for Ellen. Before he can go, a young girl visited his home. It was a girl with blue hair and she was a half-breed. Her name is Damia, half-human and half-mermaid and Blaze's old friend who fought alongside with him.

Damia: Are you really have to go on the journey?  
Blaze: Yes. I must find my sister and bring her back to normal so we can go home together with our smile.  
Damia: Blaze, this journey will not be very easy. I know you defeated that Mephisto but he still have her. Besides, he'll find a way to hunt you down.  
Blaze: Then so be it. I'm their enemy, anyway. I swore myself that I must bring Ellen back, no matter what.  
Damia: *nodded slowly* I understand. Mephisto may have been defeated, but he's still alive after the battle. But I'm sure you can defeat him again. After all, I always wished Ellen will turn back to her old self.  
Blaze: *smiled* I'm glad you wished lil' sis' will turn back to her kind, loving self, Damia. No worries, with Sapphire Prism within my possession, everything will work out.  
Damia: Then I guess this is farewell. Who knows when we'll meet again.

They shook their hands and Damia gave a friendly hug to Blaze. Blaze was surprised by this hug but he hugged her back. Soon, they broke the hug.

Damia: Make sure that you and Ellen are safe, okay?  
Blaze: *nod* Best of luck, Damia.  
Damia: You, too. Blaze.

*dream ended*

Blaze woke up from his dream and got up. Now it's morning and he looked at the clock-it's 9 AM. He knew that the girls are already gone to school. He opened the curtain and looked at the street from the window.

Blaze: (That dream... It was like yesterday, again. C'mon, man! I know that I'll fight him again.)

Later that day, after school, Hibiki is started to wondering about what the Masked Cure Muse said.

Voice: What's wrong, Hibiki?

Hibiki snapped out of it and the voice belonged to Kanade. She and Ellen glanced at her.

Kanade: You look troubled.  
Hibiki: *looked aside* I've been thinking about something.  
Kanade: Thinking?  
Ellen: Is it about Muse?

Hibiki nodded as she remembered those words.

*flashback*

The scene took place as the Masked Cure Muse turned around as Dodory spoke for her.

Dodory: We also have things we want to protect-dodo.

*flashback ended*

The girls are walking through the street as they continued to talk.

Hibiki: What was Muse talking about?  
Hummy: She's a PreCure, so I guess she's protecting everyone's happiness-nya!  
Kanade: Then she should be trying to complete the Melody of Happiness.  
Ellen: But, she doesn't seem to be collecting the Notes.  
Hibiki: Hmm... *turned around* What does she want to protect?

Kanade and Ellen stopped walking and started to think. Later, they sat on the stairs and opened the Healing Chest to ask Crescendo Tone.

Hibiki: Hey, Crescendo Tone, what do you think? What does Muse want to protect?

But, there's no response and no answer from Crescendo Tone.

Miry: Crescendo Tone-sama is sleeping-mimi.  
Hibiki: Eheheh. She sleeps a lot.  
Voice: She sleeps more than everyone does, if you ask me.

The girls turned around and saw Blaze. He waved at them with his cheery smile.

Blaze: Hey, girls! How are things?  
Hibiki: Not much, Blaze.  
Kanade: How did you get here anyway?  
Blaze: Well, I was walking around to load my mind off.  
Ellen: So, you had a strange dream, Onii-chan?  
Blaze: Maybe... Though it's kinda strange.  
Kanade: Strange?

The girls glanced at each other in confusion, wondering about Blaze's strange dreams. Now at the park near the lake. Souta is playing with stilts and show Ako how fun it is.

Souta: Hey! Ako!

Ako is looking at the acorns on the ground. When Souta called her, she glanced at him and his stilts. Souta is tipping around with his stilts.

Souta: How's this? I'm pretty good, am I?  
Ako: You clumsy fool.  
Souta: *annoyed* What?! Then you try it!

Just then, Ako heard a kitten meowed and she looked around. Then, she and Souta saw a kitten, standing on the tree branch. The kitten wasn't able to climb back down.

Souta: It's a kitten. It can't get down. Okay, hang in there! I'm going to save you!

Before Souta could reach it, he lost the balance and fell on the ground. Suddenly, Ako had an idea.

Ako: Lend me these.

She took Souta's stilts and adjusted the height. Then she jumped on it safely. Souta was surprised at Ako's idea.

Souta: Ako! That was cool!

Just then, our young heroes were at the entrance of the park. Then, they saw Ako and Souta beside the tree.

Hibiki: That's...

Ako was able to reach the kitten and she gestured it with a smile on her face.

Ako: Come here.

The kitten seems afraid of her.

Ako: *smiled sweetly* It'll be alright. Don't be scared.

Then, the kitten jumped onto Ako and she landed back to the ground safely. She put the kitten down and it jumped happily and licked Ako's hand. She smiled at it sweetly.

Voice: She's thanking you.

She turned around and saw our young heroes approached to her and Souta and the voice belonged to Ellen.

Kanade: You're so sweet, Ako-chan.

Ako looked aside and hid her blush as she was complimented.

Ako: Not really...

They looked at her in confusion. Then, she stood up and returned the stilts to Souta.

Souta: Here you go.

Ako left in a hurry and Souta followed her. Our young heroes looked at her with their smiles.

Souta: Hey, Ako! How did you do that so well? Teach me how! Hey, Ako!

Later, they went to Lucky Spoon and having some tea and cupcakes.

Kanade: Muse is probably someone who is really kind, too.

They glanced at Kanade as she gazed at the sky in wonder.

Blaze: How can you tell?

Kanade glanced back at them with her smile.

Kanade: Well, I had this feeling when I watching Ako-chan.

*flashback*

The scene took place as Ako helping the kitten.

Ako: Come here.

Then, the kitten jumped onto Ako and she landed back to the ground safely. She put the kitten down and it jumped happily and licked Ako's hand. She smiled at it sweetly.

*flashback ended*

Kanade: That feeling of wanting to protect something is the very definition of her kindness. I'm sure Muse is a kind girl with those same feelings.  
Hibiki: Yeah, She helped us so many times now.

*flashback*

The scene took place as the Masked Cure Muse attacked the Car Negatone. (reffered in Chapter 9)

*flashback ended*

Hibiki: But, why did she say that she wasn't our ally?

*flashback*

The scene took place as Dodory speak for her. (reffered in Chapter 8)

Dodory: We're allies to no one-dodo.

*flashback ended*

Ellen: Maybe it's because she can't be honest with herself?  
Blaze: I don't know, but by glancing her eyes...it seems she's having her own personal problems.

Then, Hummy jumped on Ellen's shoulder.

Hummy: Just like you-nya! Siren!

Ellen blushed harder at what Hummy just said.

Blaze: Cut it out, Hummy. You're making her face like a tomato.

Then, Ellen snapped out of it and coughed and continued the conversation.

Ellen: But Muse told us she wants to protect something. I'm sure she'll understand if we talk to her, bit by bit.  
Blaze: Sounds like a good idea to me.

Suddenly, the Healing Chest shined as our young heroes noticed. Then, Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: I think so, too.  
Hibiki: Ah, she woke up.  
Crescendo Tone: Let's wait. Until the day that Muse opens her heart to us.

At the town square of Kanon Town, people are gathered and listened the band's performance. After the performance, the crowds applaused and the band bowed. Above the band, Mephisto watched the performance in disgust.

Mephisto: *grunted* So boring! The only feeling music should bring out...is discomfort! I'll teach you all what true music is!

With the glint of his eyes, three Notes appeared and residing the violin, flute and guitar. He jumped out and landed beside the band, causing the crowds and the band shocked by his appearance.

Mephisto: Come out! Negatone!

A strong negative soundwave corrupted the Notes and combined into the Merged Instrument Negatone.

Mephisto: Negatone! Flood the town with sad music!

The Negatone unleashed the Melody of Sorrow and people cried in sorrow and agony.

Mephisto: More! Louder! Make everyone in the world hear this music!

Back to our young heroes, Blaze sensed the strong evil presence and he clenched his chest. The girls noticed him and looked at him.

Ellen: What's wrong, Onii-chan?  
Blaze: I sensed the great evil nearby!

The girls were shocked as Blaze glanced around and noticed the powerful negative soundwave emitted from the town square. He pointed the direction.

Blaze: There!

They looked from the balcony and they saw the powerful negative soundwave.

Hibiki: That sound...!

At the Shirabe's, Mr. Otokichi sensed the great evil presence as well.

Otokichi: That puppet...has awakened?

At Minor Land, Trio the Minor are watching Mephisto used the Negatone to create more sorrow from humans.

Bassdrum: Yes! Great, Mephisto!

Baritone and Falsetto looked at Bassdrum that he didn't seem to respect him and Bassdrum noticed and surprised.

Falsetto: That's not like you.  
Baritone: Where's your respect?  
Bassdrum: Uh...I got too excited... *paused then danced around* Go! Mephisto-sama!  
Baritone and Falsetto: *danced around* Mephisto-sama!

Back to our young heroes, they followed the trail of the evil aura as soon as possible. Now, they made it at the town square. They saw Mephisto in the town square and he used the Negatone to unleashed the Melody of Sorrow. Blaze gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly.

Blaze: I knew you're behind this!  
Hummy: Hanyanya! Mephisto is here again-nya!  
Blaze: *drew his Dreamblade and clenched it tightly* Mephisto!

Mephisto noticed our young heroes and glanced at them with his evil look.

Mephisto: Welcome, PreCures. And we meet again, Dream Traveler. I've been waiting for you.  
Hibiki: What did you do?!  
Mephisto: When I spread sorrow to people, you youngsters always appear. I knew it. You youngsters are so easy to read.  
Blaze: What?!  
Hummy: *shocked* He lured us here-nya?!  
Mephisto: Hmph! I need to defeat the PreCures and the Dream Traveler in order to complete the Melody of Sorrow. That's why today is the day I finish all of you off! Dream Traveler! Today is the day for us to settle our old score months ago!

The girls except Ellen, who knew this very well, gasped at what Mephisto said. They glanced at Blaze and started to ask him.

Hibiki: Blaze! You fought Mephisto before?!

Blaze glanced at the crowds of people, cried in sorrow and glanced back at the girls.

Blaze: ...Yeah. I defeated him months ago, but he still alive from my attack when I attempted to bring Ellen back.  
Kanade: Unbelievable...! Why didn't you tell us sooner?  
Blaze: I wish to tell y'all, but this can be a greater shock if I do, so...I kept this as a secret...

They glanced at the people again and glared at Mephisto.

Ellen: How dare you...  
Kanade: Just to lure us here, you did all this...  
Hibiki: Making Kanon Town full of sadness...!  
Blaze: You made our joyful times upside down! By doing such evil deed is...!  
All: Unforgivable!

The girls took out the Cure Modules and begin their transformation.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*  
Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!  
Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!  
Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!  
Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!  
Mephisto: Get them, Negatone!

The Negatone launched the rope-like whips and started to attack. Our young heroes sent the barrage of punches onto each of the whip and backed off.

Blaze: Show them what y'all got, girls!  
Girls: *nod* Okay!

The Cures stacked their hands together.

Girls: We'll show you the power of our friendship!

The G-Clef appeared in front of the girls and Blaze drew back his Dreamblade as the burning aura appeared around him.

Mephisto: Ha! It's pointless!

Mephisto jumped onto the back of the Negatone as it let him ride on it's back. Just then, the evil aura surrounded them. Our young heroes are ready to perform their moves.

Girls: PreCure Passionato Harmony!  
Blaze: OOOAAAAHHHH! FlareShot!

They fired their attack at the same time.

Mephisto: Negatone! Fire the Minor Beam!

By his command, the Negatone fired the purple, murky Minor Beam. The attacks collided each other as Hummy and the Fairy Tone watched.

Hummy: Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! What amazing power-nya!

The beam continued the collision as our young heroes focused on the beam. Mephisto, on the other hand, chuckled evily and his evil eyes glowed red. The Minor Beam easily overpowered them and blasted them. Trio the Minor watched this battle as well.

Bassdrum: That's my Mephisto-sama!  
Baritone and Falsetto: That's good!

Mephisto and the Negatone landed in front of our young heroes as Blaze groggily getting up on his feet and looked at the girls, lying on the ground.

Blaze: Everyone...

Meanwhile, at the rooftop of Kanon Town, the Masked Cure Muse is rushing to the scene. Back to the battle, the Cures is getting up groggily as Mephisto smirked.

Mephisto: It's over.

The Negatone is charging the Minor Beam again.

Blaze: No...! Not now!

The Negatone fired the Minor Beam again. Before it could reached our young heroes, the Masked Cure Muse appeared in front of them and created the rainbow keyboard around her. As she played the keyboard, a barrier appeared and repelled the Minor Beam. Our young heroes, including Mephisto, were surprised by this power.

Mephisto: What?!  
Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze: Cure Muse!

The keyboard around her disappeared as Mephisto glared at her.

Mephisto: You're Cure Muse?!  
Dodory: Muse! It's Mephisto-dodo! What should we do-dodo?  
Mephisto: You have been wrecking havoc on our plans for quite some time. But who are you?! What are you after?!

The Masked Cure Muse kept silent and clenched her fist tightly. Then she dashed towards Mephisto and the Negatone.

Mephisto: I won't forgive anyone who gets in my way!

The Negatone fired the Minor Beam at the masked Cure, but she dodged it easily.

Mephisto: Go! Defeat Cure Muse, Negatone!

The Negatone kept fired the Minor Beam and the Masked Cure Muse dodged them with ease as our young heroes watched. They need to help her and defeat the Negatone and Mephisto.

Mephisto: *grunted* Are you going to keep dodging like that? You may be called Muse, the goddess of music, but you seem to be mute. You coward!

The Negatone fired the Minor Beam again but the Masked Cure Muse dodged it. But Mephisto took this chance and have his Negatone to lunged on her, fell on the floor.

Mephisto: Hahahahahaha! You're not so strong, Muse! Grahahahahaha!  
Melody: Stop bullying Muse!  
Mephisto: Hm?! What?!

Our young heroes gotten back on their feet as they glared at Mephisto.

Melody: Muse is doing her best to protect something!  
Rhythm: She has a kind heart to protect something important to her!  
Blaze: When we were in trouble, she always jumped in front of us and helped up to win! That makes her a formidable ally to us!  
Beat: If you keep making fun of her...

Our young heroes took their hands, hand in hand together.

All: ...We'll have you to face the consequences!

The aura appeared around them and Mephisto was somewhat shocked at what he saw. The Masked Cure Muse saw this as well.

Dodory: Muse. The PreCures and the Dream Traveler are mad for your sake-dodo.

Our young heroes glared at Mephisto angrily as the aura continue to swirling around.

Mephisto: Something to protect? Pointless! There's nothing in this world worth protecting! Negatone! Make everyone fall into sorrow!

Our young heroes charged at Mephisto and the Negatone as Hummy was surprised that the Harmony Power is growing.

Hummy: Their Harmony Power is growing-nya!

The Negatone fired the Minor Beam again, but the aura protected them and lunged into the Negatone and fell on the floor as Mephisto dodged it.

Hummy: Now's your chance-nya!

The Cures call upon the Healing Chest.

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...  
Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it. As for Blaze, he jumped higher into the air as his aura was formed into the shape of dragon as his burning aura flows around him. The unattached, flaming wings spreads as Blaze lifted into the air and readied his DreamBlade, pointed at the Negatone to unleashed his Limit Break.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble!  
Blaze: Final Burst!

The Cures go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed while Blaze fly towards the Negatone and collided it with flames, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into the enemy, engulfing it in an explosion. Mephisto watched this in disgust.

Mephisto: Grr! Good job defeating the Negatone!

Then, he noticed our young heroes continued the attack and he was surprised.

Mephisto: What?!  
All: Mephisto! You're not getting away!  
Mephsito: Pointless!

He fired the Minor Beam but the golden dragon aura emitted from Blaze protected them from the attack and repelled the Minor Beam as their attack continued. Mephisto gritted his teeth in anger.

All: Mephisto! Prepare yourself!

Before they could finish Mephisto off, the Masked Cure Muse appeared in front of him and opened her arms protectively.

Mephisto: What?!  
Girls: *gasped* Muse!  
Blaze: What are you doing?! Back off!  
Crescendo Tone: Muse?!

The projection of Crescendo Tone flew into another direction and disappeared, causing the girls to fell down. Luckily, Blaze grabbed them and landed safely as his flaming wings disappeared. The Crescendo Tone returned to the Healing Chest and closed itself. Hummy, the Fairy Tones and Trio the Minor were surprised by this. At Major Land, Queen Aphrodite watched the battle as well.

Parrot: W-W-W-What?! Muse is protecting Mephisto?!  
Aphrodite: Cure Muse...You... Don't tell me...

Our young heroes were confused by this situation.

Melody: Muse! Why?!  
Blaze: What the hell are you doing this? What are you?!

Mephisto is really angry. Suddenly, he teleported in front of the Fairy Tone and Hummy and created a twister. Our young heroes braced themselves and blew a few meters away. Then, Mephisto opened the cord from the huge container.

Mephisto: Come here, Notes!

The container absorbed all the Notes inside and Mephisto closed it.

Mephisto: Hmph! Let me thank you, Muse. I got all of these Notes, thanks to you.

The Masked Cure Muse was speechless as she was fooled and gritted her teeth.

Mephisto: Now, I can finish the Melody of Sorrow!

Our young heroes charged at Mephisto.

All: Not on our watch!

Mephisto created the twister and disappeared from sight. Then they glanced at the Masked Cure Muse. Blaze approached to her and slapped her face angrily.

Blaze: You happy now, Mute-Face?! Now that Nega-Kingy have all the Notes and now he's trying to complete the Melody of Sorrow! You happy now?!

The girls held Blaze and trying to cool him down.

Melody: Blaze, calm down! She had her own reasons!  
Blaze: Reasons?! Like what, they're couple or something? I don't think so!  
Rhythm: Relax, Blaze! Let us talk to her.  
Beat: Onii-chan, please.  
Blaze: *paused a bit* ...Fine.

The girls approached to the Masked Cure Muse and asked her some questions.

Melody: Muse. Was Mephisto what you wanted to protect?

The masked Cure turned around, not showing her sadness in her face.

Melody: Why aren't you saying anything?  
Hummy: Muse...

Instantly, the Masked Cure Muse fled, left Dodory behind without noticed it.

Girls: Muse!  
Dodory: Muse! *glanced at our young heroes and catch up to her* Wait-dodo!

Our young heroes glanced at the direction where the Masked Cure Muse fled.

Melody: If we don't do something...the world will fall into sorrow...  
Blaze: *clenched his fist, glanced at the sky* You will rue this day, Mephisto...!

Now, Mephisto had all the Notes and he will complete the Melody of Sorrow. What is the connection between the Masked Cure Muse and Mephisto? Will they stop Mephisto in time before the completion of Melody of Sorrow? Only the time will tell...

A/N: Here's Chapter 22 Part 1, folks. Yeah, I made Blaze slapped Muse on her face. I know it's kinda rude but don't blame me. :P Anyway, this chapter does not end yet and Muse's true identity will be revealed on the next chapter! And NO SPOILER! XD Stay tuned in part 2! R&R please.


	24. Chapter 22 Part 2

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler  
Chapter 22-2: The Fall and Rise of Ako Shirabe, Aged 10 Part 2

Our young heroes are at the Hojo's. It was pretty windy today and Hibiki is glancing outside the window as she wondering, helding the Healing Chest. While Kanade, Ellen, Hummy and Blaze are at the table and listened to the Fairy Tones' conversation.

Fary: All those Notes you've worked so hard to collect-fafa!  
Tiry: Mephisto took them all-titi!  
Hummy: Cheer up-nya! I'm sure we'll get them back-nya!  
Miry: Hummy, you're too chill-mimi.  
Hummy: *annoyed* What did you say?!  
Ellen: Now, now. We'll get those Notes back.  
Hibiki: Why did Muse protect Mephisto?

They looked at Hibiki as Kanade answered her.

Kanade: Muse is a PreCure, like us. But, she's Mephisto's ally...  
Blaze: Hmm... I can say either Muse is a traitor or a spy, but I don't know why she did this...

Ellen thought about this situation for a second and then she spoke.

Ellen: I'm sure Muse has her own reasons.

Now, they glanced at Ellen.

Blaze: How can you tell?  
Ellen: That's what I think. There must be something that forces her to stand on the line between good and evil.  
Hummy: Is Muse being controlled by someone-nya?  
Blaze: I doubt it. And I don't sense her power is truly evil.  
Kanade: I wonder... I don't really see it.  
Hibiki: Then there may be another reason.

Suddenly, the Healing Chest glowed brightly and they noticed this shining light.

Meanwhile, at the rooftop of Kanon Town, the Masked Cure Muse is standing on top of the building as Dodory talking to her.

Dodory: I know that you want to protect Mephisto-dodo. But the other PreCures and the Dream Traveler will think of you as their enemy-dodo. Is that all right with you-dodo? You should tell them everything-dodo!

The Masked Cure Muse started to hesitate when Dodory is convincing her. At Major Land, Aphrodite created the rainbow keyboard bridge that led to the Human World and find the Masked Cure Muse. But before she could stepped on it, an old man voice stopped her.

Older voice: Where are you going?

She turned around and saw Mr. Otokichi.

Aphrodite: The Human World. Muse has forgotten her mission as a PreCure. I cannot have her be troubled anymore...  
Otokichi: That won't do.

Aphrodite was surprised at Mr. Otokichi's word.

Otokichi: We should believe in the PreCures and the Dream Traveler and wait.

At Minor Land, Mephisto spread the Notes into the Legendary Score as Trio the Minor glanced at it in awe.

Mephisto: *chuckled* The Melody of Sorrow is finally completed!  
Trio the Minor: *in opera style* We don't have enough Notes~!  
Mephisto: *shocked* What?!

The Notes on the pages is not enough and the Melody of Sorrow is not completed.

Falsetto: The Melody of Sorrow is not completed.

Mephisto took the Legendary Score and glared at them.

Mephisto: Then, go look for more Notes!  
Trio the Minor: *shocked* Yes!

They've gone back to the Human World and Mephisto clenched his fist in anger. Back to our young heroes, they glanced at the Healing Chest. Suddenly, Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Hibiki: Crescendo Tone, please tell us.  
Kanade: Why is Muse protecting Mephisto?  
Ellen: If Muse protects him again, will we be forced to fight her?  
Blaze: Is there any way to prevent this?  
Crescendo Tone: What do you all think?  
Hibiki: I...I don't want to fight her, as a fellow PreCure!  
Kanade: Me neither!  
Ellen: Me, too!  
Blaze: So am I!  
Crescendo Tone: *nod* That's right. Then, why do the PreCure fight? Please think about that again.  
Hibiki: Eh?  
Kanade: Why...  
Ellen: ...do the PreCure fight?  
Crescendo Tone: Dream Traveler. That question includes you.  
Blaze: Huh? Why...?  
Crescendo Tone: Because you fought alongside with them as always.  
Blaze: ...Why do I fight?  
Crescendo Tone: Only you yourselves know the answer.

Our young heroes wondered the question that Crescendo Tone gave them. Why do they fight? That answer lies within themselves and they'll realized soon. At the Shirabe's, Mr. Otokichi glanced at the organ as he need to finish it.

Otokichi: I have to finish it soon.

Just then, he heard the door opened.

Otokichi: Who's there?

It was Dodory, appeared in front of Mr. Otokichi.

Dodory: Good afternoon-dodo.  
Otokichi: Dodory? What's wrong?

Dodory approached in front of Mr. Otokichi with a smile.

Dodory: Nothing-dodo.  
Otokichi: *smiled* I see. Well then, Dodory. *glanced at the organ* I've been thinking about that everyone has people they want to protect. They'll do anything to protect them. Even if doing so makes them unstable to fight alongside with their fated allies. But think about it. What does it mean to truly protect someone?  
Dodory: Can you truly protect that person-dodo?  
Otokichi: You are the only one who can search for the answer.

Unknown to them, there's someone listened to their conversation and left. It seems Dodory and Mr. Otokichi sensed the presence. Meanwhile, at Kanon Town, Trio the Minor are searching for the Notes with their obnoxious vehicle.

Trio the Minor: *singing* Where's the Note?

Then, they smelled the takoyaki from the store.

Owner: Welcome! Welcome! Fresh off the grill!

They were hungry and like to taste the takoyaki. But Bassdrum realized something important.

Bassdrum: No takoyaki! Notes! If Mephisto-sama see us now...

Suddenly, Mephisto appeared beside them in the mid-air.

Mephisto: I see you now!

Trio the Minor are surprised to see Mephisto in the mid-air.

Mephisto: You're collecting Notes, right?  
Bassdrum: Uh, we mixed up the scent of takoyaki and the Notes...  
Mephisto: I don't care about your excuses! That's enough! Go back to Minor Land and look after the Legendary Score and the Notes we have! I'll look for the remaining Notes myself!

He kicked the obnoxious vehicle and sent Trio the Minor back to Minor Land.

Trio the Minor: *in opera style* Please~!

A glint appeared in the sky as they were sent flying to the distance.

Mephisto: Idiots!

Then he glanced around the town to look for the Notes.

Mephisto: Notes! My eyes can see wherever you're hiding!

Suddenly, he found the Notes at the clock tower.

Mephisto: Over there!

He headed to the clock tower and saw the Notes is residing in musical marionette band.

Mephisto: Come out! Negatone!

The strong negative soundwave corrupted the Notes and they merged the marionette band into Musical Marionette Band Negatone. At the Hojo's, our young heroes saw the dark, evil energy emitted from the town.

Hibiki: That's...  
Blaze: I knew it!

Back at the town square near the clock tower, the Negatone unleashed the Melody of Sorrow and the people cried in sorrow. But, it's not over yet, the Notes has been absorbed into the Negatone and it grown bigger.

Mephisto: Just gather all of the remaining Notes! Grahahahahahahha!

At the rooftop, the Masked Cure Muse witnessed the scene that the people cried in sorrow.

Dodory: If we don't do something, the world will fall into sorrow-dodo! This is all because you were protecting Mephisto-dodo! Is this what you wanted-dodo?!

The masked Cure felt herself being so foolish, this time. She was so foolish that protecting Mephisto will lead the world into sorrow. Dodory glanced at the Negatone continued to spread the Melody of Sorrow.

Dodory: Otokichi-san told me-dodo. How can you truly protect Mephisto-dodo? You're the only one who truly knows the answer-dodo!

The Negatone absorbed some of the Notes and became even larger. The Masked Cure Muse felt herself guilty as she watched the people cried in sorrow.

Voice: Over here, everyone!

She heard the voice and looked at the direction. It was our young heroes and the voice belongs to Hibiki. They were horrified as the people cried in sorrow.

Kanade: How cruel!  
Blaze: How could he?!  
Hibiki: We'll save you all right now! Just hang in there!

Then, Blaze sensed something awful.

Blaze: I sensed something terrifying nearby! Over there!

He pointed at the direction where the Negatone gone rampage. Then he saw Mephisto on the Negatone's shoulder.

Blaze: Mephisto!

The Negatone turned around and Mephisto noticed our young heroes.

Ellen: If Muse protects Mephisto again...  
Hibiki: We'll have to defeat the Negatone!

Kanade, Ellen and Blaze glanced at Hibiki, then at each other and nodded.

All: We'll protect everyone with our powers combined!

The girls took out their Cure Modules and started to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*  
Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!  
Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!  
Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!  
Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

The Negatone launched the dark soundwave as projectiles at our young heroes but they dodged it quickly. The Negatone kept firing the projectiles as our young heroes kept dodging and jumping around the rooftop. As the Negatone fired another projectiles, the girls are ready to kick it back.

Girls: PreCure...Harmony Kick!

They kicked the projectile and deflected it back to the Negatone, causing a direct hit. The deflected projectile flew towards Mephisto and he deflected it to the building and exploded. Then Blaze readied his Dreamblade to perform his signature Mana Power.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

Blaze dashed through his way and slashed the Negatone in lighting speed. The Negatone roared in pain. The Masked Cure Muse watched this battle as well.

Mephisto: You're getting rusty, Negatone! Looks like you're not evil enough.

He shoot the negative energy into the Negatone and it became more fierce. It launched another projectile and our young heroes dodged it easily. It launched again and they hide into the alleyway, much to their surprise as the evil power incresased.

Melody: Mephisto's beam increased its evil power.  
Rhythm: Mephisto has that ability, too?  
Blaze: I just can't believe it, but how?

Suddenly, Beat remembered something.

Beat: That happened to me, too!  
Blaze: What?

*flashback*

The scene took place as Ellen in her cat form, Siren, talk to Mephisto in the reflection of the water.

Siren: I believe in Hummy!  
Mephisto: Then take this.

The corrupted earphone put itself into Siren's ears and made her listen to the evil noise as she clenched her head in pain,

*flashback ended*

Beat: My heart was going back to normal, but he made it evil again. All thanks to the evil sounds I heard from those earphones!  
Blaze: I was thinking the same thing. That power from Mephisto that made the Negatone gone rampage is the same evil power from the corrupted earphones.  
Melody: Wait. The earphones that made your heart evil again... Mephisto is wearing them?!

Blaze thought for a while, and then he remembered something.

Blaze: Hey! I remembered now! When I fought Mephisto, he's wearing the same earphones, too! Then that means...!

Beat thought for a moment at what her brother said. Suddenly, she gasped as she knew what he meant.

Beat: That means...!  
Melody: Mephisto is being made evil by someone else.  
Blaze: I can't believe this... He was...being manipulated for a whole time?  
Rhythm: Someone is controlling him to be evil. That means...!  
Beat: The real enemy is not Mephisto.  
Blaze: If the real enemy is not Mephisto, then who is it?  
Melody: Muse knew that, didn't she?

*flashback*

The scene took place as Melody, Rhythm and Blaze met the Masked Cure Muse for the first time. (reffered to Chapter 8)

Dodory: We didn't save you, you were the ones who beat those monsters-dodo. We're allies to no one-dodo.

*flashback ended*

Melody: Muse knew that she had to fight Mephisto, who was being manipulated by evil. That may be why she was always suffering.  
Blaze: And that is why she always hid her feelings and emotions.

Suddenly, the Negatone found them and they noticed that they were spotted.

Blaze: We got company!

The Negatone smashed it's way as our young heroes made their way to escape. But the Negatone launched the projectiles and they were sent flying by the blast. Blaze groggily glared at the Negatone.

Blaze: Nega-Scum! You're gonna pay for that!

Just then, Hummy rushed to them.

Hummy: Melody! Rhythm! Beat! Blaze! Are you okay-nya?!  
Blaze: It's just a scratch, no worries, Hummy.

Just then, the Negatone and Mephisto were in front of them and attempt to smash them.

Blaze: Move!

They dodged the impact and raced to the alleyway and hide from them. The Masked Cure Muse found them and listen to their conversation.

Rhythm: What should we do? If Mephisto is being controlled, then we can't fight him!  
Melody: We're not fighting Mephisto. We're fighting his evil heart that is being manipulated.  
Rhythm, Beat and Blaze: Eh?  
Rhythm: His evil heart?  
Melody: What do the PreCure fight for? I want to fight for everyone's happiness!

Blaze thought for a moment and then he realized the answer.

Blaze: I realized it as well.

The girls glanced at Blaze.

Blaze: What do the Dream Traveler fight for? I fight for not just justice and everyone's happiness, but I fight for everyone's happy dreams as well!  
Melody: *nod* I'm glad you realized this, Blaze!  
Blaze: *thumbs up* You got it, Melody!  
Melody: Even if we have to fight Mephisto, that won't change. Fighting the evil heart that is being controlled is the same as protecting Mephisto's happiness!

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze smiled and nodded as they agreed with Melody. Just then, the golden light appeared before them and the Healing Chest emerged from the light.

Blaze: It's time.

They nodded and went to face Mephisto and the Negatone as the evil noticed.

Melody: Let's go.

The Cures call upon the Healing Chest.

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...  
Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it. As for Blaze, he jumped higher into the air as his aura was formed into the shape of dragon as his burning aura flows around him. The unattached, flaming wings spreads as Blaze lifted into the air and readied his DreamBlade, pointed at the Negatone to unleashed his Limit Break.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble!  
Blaze: Final Burst!

The Cures go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed while Blaze fly towards the Negatone and collided it with flames, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into the enemy, engulfing it in an explosion. The Cures and Blaze get out unharmed behind it.

Cures: Finale!

The enemy turns into white light and rockets into the air, the light diminishing, and then vanishing as it gets higher up and purified as Hummy purified the corrupted Notes and flew it to Miry. The Crescendo Tone returned to the Healing Chest and closed itself. Hummy dancing around with Miry happily.

Hummy: We did it-nya! We did it-nya!

But it's not over yet, Mephisto smirked and releaseed four Notes from Miry with a swipe of his hand, much to Hummy's shock. The Notes absorbed into Mephisto and he became even bigger and stronger. As a result, Mephisto became the Negatone himself. Our young heroes, even the Masked Cure Muse, are more shocked than what they saw.

Blaze: What the hell?! He's a-!  
Beat: He turned into a Negatone himself?!  
Blaze: Monster! He's a Negatone now?!  
Melody: But if we defeat his evil heart, Mephisto should return to normal!

Mephisto's evil aura emitted from him. Beat noticed it and summoned the Love Guitar Rod. Then she used Beat Barrier to protect them. Mephisto smash it with his fist as Beat Barrier protect them. Mephisto used his strength and the crack appeared on the barrier and shattered, sent our young heroes flying. Then, Mephisto shoot the projectiles and they dodged them quickly. But Mephisto swung his fist and created the projectile and blasted them.

Mephisto: Looks like all of you are not even worthy of being my opponents! Grahahahahaha!  
Hummy: Are you okay-nya?  
Beat: We're not!  
Rhythm: But we won't running away!  
Blaze: We must face him and defeat the evil that resides his heart, no matter what!  
Melody: *got back on her feet* We'll fight face to face and defeat his evil heart!

The Masked Cure Muse gasped and noticed Mephisto is going to finish them off.

Mephisto: It's over!

Before Mephisto could destroy them with his fist, the Masked Cure Muse appeared in front of them. Mephisto noticed her and stopped the attack. She's now hesitated but now no more and now she spoke.

Cure Muse: Stop it, Papa!

Our young heroes, even Mephisto, was shocked that the Masked Cure Muse called Mephisto "father". Even Queen Aphrodite noticed this as she watched over.

Melody: She called him Papa?!  
Rhythm: Muse is Mephisto's daughter?!  
Beat: Daughter?! Don't tell me...!  
Hummy: Muse is actually...?  
Blaze: No way...!

The light appeared from the sky and shone the Masked Cure Muse. Then, she threw away her disguise and revealed her true face. The true form of Cure Muse she appears the child's age, orange hair color and wears a yellow dress costume and has longer hair. No longer the masked Cure, but now Cure Muse. Our young heroes' eyes widened at her appearance, but it seems Aphrodite and Mephisto knew her.

Mephisto: You're...Ako!

Now our young heroes were more shocked than usual.

Melody: Eh?!  
Blaze: What?!

They glanced at Muse and they were surprised that Cure Muse is actually Ako.

Melody: Muse is actually Ako-chan?!  
Blaze: ...No way!

Muse is trying to convinced Mephisto as father and daughter's conversation.

Muse: Papa! Wake up!  
Mephisto: Why?! Why are you here?!  
Muse: I don't want you to do bad things anymore! Please! Return to the kind Papa you once were!

Mephisto was speechless at Ako's word. Now Aphrodite was witnessed the whole thing as she continued to watch.

Muse: Even when you were controlled by evil, I still wanted to protect you. But, everyone taught me something important. If I want to protect Papa, then I should fight the evil that is controlling him. Even if that brings me pain beyond pain, I need to overcome it. That is what it means to truly protect you, Papa!

Muse readied her stance to fight her father's evil heart, though she shed her tears.

Mephisto: Ako...

Before Mephisto could say anything, the corrupted earphones on his ears started to unleashed more evil noises, Mephisto roared in pain as Muse is started to worry about her father.

Muse: Papa? What's wrong?  
Mephisto: Stay away! It's dangerous!

Suddenly, Mephisto fled from the scene.

Muse: Wait! Papa!

But it's too late, Mephisto fled from sight. Our young heroes are now worried about Muse this time.

Melody: Muse...

Now the truth about the mysterious Cure Muse has finally revealed. Cure Muse is actually Ako Shirabe and Mephisto's daughter. But many questions flooded their minds. Why is she a PreCure? And what is the connection between her and Mephisto? The answer will be revealed soon and the real battle against the controlled Mephisto is about to begin...

A/N: Ta-da! Here's the second part of Chapter 22! Yeah! Cure Muse is actually Ako and Mephisto's daughter, if you already knew this. One announcement for this fic, after I updated final part of this chapter, it'll be the events of Suite PreCure movie. WOO! *cough* Sorry, I was overreacting! But that'll have to wait and maybe it'll take more time than the time I upload the events of PreCure All-Stars DX 3. Anyway, stay tuned to Chapter 22 Part 3! R&R Please ^_^


	25. Chapter 22 Part 3

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler  
Chapter 22-3: The Fall and Rise of Ako Shirabe, Aged 10 Part 3

Mephisto became exhausted from the last battle and sat on his throne. Trio the Minor is watching their ruler catching his breath.

Bassdrum: What's wrrong with him?

As Mephisto clenched the pain within him, he remembered something. His mind flashed as he wandered around the dark forest. Mephisto eyes' widened as his mind continued to make him remember the past. At the Shirabe's, it's an early morning and Ako is sitting on the seat and wondering how to bring her father back to normal as Dodory glanced at her. Behind them, our young heroes started to worried about Ako since the truth has been revealed.

Ellen: Ako-chan is Cure Muse...  
Kanade: And Mephisto is her father.  
Blaze: It's hard to believe...

Then, Hummy started to talk with her usual smile.

Hummy: We just have to watch over her-nya.  
Hibiki: Yeah. Let's cheer her up.

Hummy nodded and Hibiki nodded back as they went to check on Ako.

Hibiki: Ako-chan!

Ako turned around and saw our young heroes approached to her. The Fairy Tones, including Dodory, are playing together while our young heroes are having conversation with Ako.

Ako: I used to live in Major Land with Papa and Mama.  
Hibiki: Why was your father in Major Land?  
Ako: Because he was the King of Major Land.

Our young heroes, except Ellen and Hummy, who were actually knew this, were shocked at Ako's words. They were too shocked that Mephisto is actually the King of Major Land.

Blaze: Are you sure?!  
Ako: *nod* Yes.  
Blaze: ...Oh, man...  
Ellen: Hummy! You never told them?  
Hummy: Uh... *smiled* Sorry-nya!

Suddenly, Blaze tugged Hummy's cheek with his annoyed look.

Blaze: Why you little...! You should've told us earlier, you airheaded kitty!  
Hummy: I'm really sorry-nya~!  
Ellen: Onii-chan! Let her go! She said sorry to us already.  
Blaze: *sighed* Fine.

He let Hummy go and rubbed his forehead.

Hibiki: Then, your Mama is the Queen?

Suddenly, the image of Aphrodite appeared at the reflection of the water.

Aphrodite: Yes, I'm Ako's mother.  
Hibiki: Aphrodite-sama!  
Aphrodite: *giggled*  
Hibiki: So, Ako-chan is Major Land's...  
Ellen: Princess.

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze were now speechless that Ako is actually the princess of Major Land.

Hibiki: Princess.

Then, they glanced at Ako.

Ako: I guess.  
Blaze: Man. This is really hard to believe, Ako.  
Ako: And it's really hard to believe that you can fight Negatone, ...Blaze.

Blaze was surprised that Ako called his name, then he smiled at her.

Blaze: First time calling me that name, huh?  
Ako: *blushed shyly* I...guess so.

Just then, Ellen felt extremely awed and awkward as she pushed herself some distance and stood in front of Ako. Hibiki, Kanade, Hummy, Blaze and Ako noticed this and looked at her.

Blaze: What's wrong, Ellen?

Suddenly, Ellen bowed before the princess.

Kanade: Eh?  
Ellen: I'm really sorry for all the pain I have caused you, Princess!  
Ako: It's alright...  
Ellen: When I was still in Major Land, you were still young and dressed brilliantly... You weren't wearing glasses, so I never realized.  
Hummy: I didn't realized it, either-nya.

*flashback*

The scene took place as the young Ako as the princess of Major Land at the garden with her mother, Aphrodite. Then, she greeted Siren and Hummy with her sweet smile.

*flashback ended*

Ako: It's fine. I was disguising myself, anyway.  
Blaze: I never though you were actually pretty good at disguising yourself. But...why?  
Ako: Because... *frowned* ...I ran away from Major Land.  
Hibiki: Ran away?  
Aphrodite: We were actually living happily. Until that day...  
Hibiki: That day?  
Ako: Yes.

They turned around and faced Ako as she begin to explain.

Ako: Everything began when Papa went to the dark forest.

Meanwhile at Minor Land, Mephisto is catching his breath as he remembered something.

Mephisto: The dark forest...

His mind flashed as the image of the dark forest appeared.

Mephisto: Yes... At the dark forest...

Back to our young heroes, Ako explaining everything about the origins of how her father became evil.

*flashback*

The good Mephisto is wandering around the dark forest and search for the Healing Chest.

Ako: *narrating* Papa went to the dark forest to retrieve the stolen Healing Chest. But, when he came back...

The evil Mephisto, along with Trio the Minor appeared in front of Aphrodite and young Ako in Major Land. Aphrodite held the young Ako in her arms as the young Ako was started to afraid of her father's appearance.

Ako: *narrating* It's like he changed into a different person. Papa said he wanted to make the world fall into sorrow. He then left the Major Land. And with a strange power, he created Minor Land.

The image of Minor Land appeared on the dark, murky area.

*flashback ended*

Aphrodite: Our family got separated. I stayed behind to protect Major Land.  
Ako: I was too little so I ran away to Grandpa.  
Hibiki: Grandpa?  
Older voice: That would be me.

Just then, Mr. Otokichi appeared in front of them.

Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen: Otokichi-san!  
Otokichi: I'm sorry. I didn't want to hide it from you.  
Blaze: You're Ako's grandfather?  
Hibiki and Kanade: Then, that means...!  
Otokichi: Aphrodite is my daughter.

Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze were shocked that Queen Aphrodite is Mr. Otokichi's daughter.

Hibiki and Kanade: Really?!  
Blaze: I can't believe this!  
Kanade: *held her head in pain* My head hurt.  
Hibiki: So that means...

An image of Ako's family tree appeared on Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze's imaginary mind. Mephisto and Aphrodite are couple and parents, Ako is daughter and Mr. Otokichi is grandfather and Aphrodite's father.

Kanade: Something like this?  
Blaze: Mephisto and Aphrodite-sama are married couple, then they had Ako as their daughter. And now Otokichi-san is Ako's grandfather and Aphrodite-sama's father. Oh, man!  
Ako: And on that day...

They turned around and glanced at Ako.

Ako: The day of Major Land's Music Festival...

*flashback*

The image of Mephisto appeared in the reflection of water as Mephisto took the Legendary Score at Major Land's Music Festival as Ako watched.

Mephisto: I'll be taking this Legendary Score to Minor Land!  
Ako: Papa! If this keeps up, Papa will soon fight with Mama! I...I have to do something!

Suddenly, the golden light appeared and shined brightly from the G-Clef inside Ako's heart. She was surprised and the Cure Module materialized. Just then, Dodory appeared from above and meet Ako as she meet Dodory.

Ako: *narrating* I became a PreCure. In order to take Papa's heart back.

With that, Dodory entered the Cure Module and then, a flash of light bursted out and Ako transformed into Cure Muse.

*flashback ended*

Ako: But it was painful, making Papa as my enemy. I didn't know who was controlling him, that's why.

*flashback*

Muse wore the mask as the Masked Cure Muse and glanced at the sky from the roof.

Ako: *narrating* I wore a mask, left my thoughts with Dodory, and stayed silent.

*flashback ended*

Dodory jumped in front of Ako's face and she held Dodory dearly.

Ako: I didn't want to fight in the beginning.

*flashback*

The scene took place as Melody, Rhythm and Blaze was about to being rammed by the Car Negatone. But the Masked Cure Muse kicked it away. Then, another scene took place as the masked Cure used the rainbow keyboard to attack the enemy.

Ako: *narrating* But I couldn't just stand around while you were all in danger. And I thought that if fought as a PreCure, Papa may wake up.

*flashback ended*

Ako: But Papa didn't change.

Meanwhile at Minor Land. the corrupted earphones started to unleashed the evil noise and Mephisto clenched his head in pain.

Mephisto: What am I doing?! I'm the king of Minor Land! I have to make the world fall into sorrow!

His mind started to flash as the dark forest became the green forest. Mephisto stayed quiet and he remembered the past. The good Mephisto is looking for someone around the forest.

Mephisto: No, that's wrong. This isn't the dark forest. I was... I was looking for someone!

Back to our young heroes, Ako continued her story.

Ako: I started to feel that this is all going wrong.

*flashback*

The scene took place as Melody obtained Miracle Berthier, Rhythm got Fantastic Berthier, Beat got Love Guitar Rod and Blaze was able to use Final Burst, Avalon's Blade and Thunder Hurricane. As well as they got the Healing Chest.

Ako: *narrating* You all got stronger and stronger. One day, you may hurt Papa.

*flashback ended*

Ako: That's why I protected him.  
Blaze: Ako... Even if you wish to protect him, you gotta twice about the consequences like he'll snatch all the Notes in one swoop.  
Ako: I thought I was the only one who could protect Papa. *turned to face Hibiki and then Blaze* But! I realized something after hearing what you said!  
Hibiki and Blaze: What we said?

Ako nodded in response.

*flashback*

The scene took place as Melody realized her answer.

Melody: Melody: What do the PreCure fight for? I want to fight for everyone's happiness!

Blaze thought for a moment and then he realized the answer.

Blaze: I realized it as well.

The girls glanced at Blaze.

Blaze: What do the Dream Traveler fight for? I fight for not just justice and everyone's happiness, but I fight for everyone's happy dreams as well!  
Melody: *nod* I'm glad you realized this, Blaze!  
Blaze: *thumbs up* You got it, Melody!  
Melody: Even if we have to fight Mephisto, that won't change. Fighting the evil heart that is being controlled is the same as protecting Mephisto's happiness!

*flashback ended*

Ako: I have to fight, in order to protect Papa's happiness. That's what you told me.  
Blaze: Ako...

Meanwhile, Mephisto is clenching his head as he groggily move around and sat on the ground as Trio the Minor watched.

Mephisto: I was looking for someone!

Back to our young heroes, Hibiki hold Ako's hand gently and smiled at her as Ako glanced at her.

Hibiki: Ako-chan, you've worked hard.  
Ellen: I'm sure your feelings will reach Mephisto-sama.  
Kanade: Yes, he'll return to the kind father he once was.  
Blaze: Then it'll be a whole happy family again.  
Hibiki: *nod* No evil can defeat the love between family members!

Ako smiled softly at them. But then she frowned a little. After a while, she smiled again and nodded.

Ako: You're right.

Mr. Otokichi and Queen Aphrodite smiled as they're happy for Ako. Meanwhile back at Minor Land, Mephisto fell on the stair. As he shook off, another memory came to his mind as he saw the good Mephisto is standing beside the tall tree. Mephisto shuddered at that thought.

Mephisto: I...! I...!

Then his memory flashed as the good Mephisto looked beside the tree with his smile. Before it continued, the strong evil noise was unleashed from the corrupted earphones. He clenched his head in pain and roared painfully.

Mephisto: Stop! Please stop!

He backed away and fell on the floor.

Mephisto: I know now! Muse... I'll defeat Muse with my own hands!

Suddenly, Mephisto became bigger as he became the Negatone again. Trio the Minor was shocked at that appearance.

Mephisto: Muse will fall into my own hands!

At the streets of Kanon Town, the sky turned purple and there's thunder among the clouds as the people watched. Suddenly, a thunderbolt striked down the street and the giant Mephisto appeared and the people were shuddered.

Mephisto: Get over here! Get over here, Cure Muse!

At Major Land, Aphrodite awared that her corrupted husband was started to gone rampage from the reflection as she felt worried.

Aphrodite: Dear...

Just then, our young heroes, Ako and Mr. Otokichi appeared in front of Mephisto.

Ako: Papa...  
Otokichi: Mephisto!

Mephisto glanced at Ako and she felt that she can't fight her father.

Hibiki: Ako-chan.

She turned around and glanced at our young heroes with their smiles.

Hibiki: Leave the fighting to us.  
Kanade: We'll turn him back.  
Blaze: No worries, we won't hurt him real bad.  
Ako: Everyone...  
Hibiki: Okay, let's go.  
Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: Okay!

The girls took out their Cure Modules and begin to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*  
Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!  
Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!  
Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!  
Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Meohisto glared at our young heroes.

Mephisto: You again!  
Melody: Mephisto! Return to the kind Papa you once were! For the sake of your daughter, who loves you!  
Mephisto: Silence! I don't have a daughter! Disappear!

Mephisto shoot the beam from his hand and our young heroes dodged it. They spread out and Melody jumped in front of Mephisto.

Melody: Mephisto! Remember the bonds with your family!  
Mephisto: Silence!

Melody threw her fist but Mephisto blocked her attack. Then, she kicked it off. But Mephisto punched her and sent her back to the ground.

Rhythm: Melody!  
Blaze: Are you okay?  
Melody: I'm fine!

Then, they glared at Mephisto.

Mephisto: Bonds? Family? Daughter? Those are all illusions!

Just then, the evil aura engulfed Mephisto.

Mephisto: I will drown the world in sorrow!

The aura materialized into two skeletal birds attached to Mephisto's back.

Blaze: What's this?!  
Melody: That's... the evil power that controlling Mephisto.

Ako felt afraid of the evil power that controlling her father.

Ako: Papa...  
Mephisto: This is the end!

The skeletal birds launched the evil beam and they dodged it and Mr. Otokichi dragged his granddaughter to a safety area,

Beat: Beat Barrier!

Beat used the Beat Barrier and blocked the beam as it keep firing.

Rhythm: If we continue to keep on like this, we'll get defeated like this.  
Beat: How can we protect Mephisto-sama?  
Blaze: We gotta find a way to stop him!  
Melody: Now's not the time to be worried.  
Rhythm, Beat and Blaze: Eh?  
Melody: We're combining our feelings.

They nodded as they agreed. Then they're ready to perform their attack.

Girls: PreCure Passionato Harmony!

The G-Clef appeared in front of the girls and Blaze drew back his Dreamblade as the burning aura appeared around him.

Blaze: OOOAAAAHHHH! FlareShot!

They fired their attack at the same time and Mephisto attempted to absorb the attack.

Melody: How's that?!

Suddenly, Melody and Blaze gasped as Mephisto blocked the attack.

Mephisto: In front of this awesome evil, Harmony Power is nothing!

Then he created the evil energy on his hand.

Mephisto: Take this!

He flung it and binded the girls,

Blaze: Melody! Rhythm! Beat!

Blaze glared at Mephisto with his angry eyes.

Blaze: Damn you!

Blaze charged at Mephisto but the skeletal bird fired the beam and blasted him away, landed beside the girls.

Beat: Onii-chan!  
Melody and Rhythm: Blaze!  
Mephisto: Hahahahaha! You can't move!

As he clenched his fist, the grip around the girls binded the girls tighter.

Mephisto: Now come out, Cure Muse! Or they're dead!

Ako is watching the battle and started to waver.

Ako: Papa!

Before Ako could use the Cure Module, a woman voice is heard.

Voice: Dear! Stop it!

Ako turned around and saw Aphrodite appeared in front of Mephisto. He loosen the grip and our young heroes saw the Queen of Major Land at the battle site.

Melody: Aphrodite-sama!  
Ako: Mama!  
Blaze: Aphrodite-sama, you're here!  
Aphrodite: Please wake up!  
Mephisto: Wake up? I'm awake already! That's fine. You're going down with them!  
Blaze: Aphrodite-sama, please run!

Suddenly, another voice is heard.

Voice: Stop it!

They turned around and saw Ako and she approached to them.

Blaze: Ako!  
Ako: I don't want to see you two fight!  
Aphrodite: Ako.  
Ako: I'll fight! I'll protect Papa and the friends who fought for my sake! That is why I'm a PreCure!

Now, Ako begin to transform.

Ako: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*  
Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Now, Muse is standing in front of her corrupted father as Mephisto is expecting her.

Mephisto: Hahahahaha! I've been waiting for you, Cure Muse!  
Muse: Papa, please wake up.  
Mephisto: Who are you calling Papa? I'll defeat you and drown this world into sorrow!

Just then, Mr. Otokichi appeared and help Blaze to get up.

Otokichi: Can you stand?  
Blaze: *nod* Thanks, Otokichi-san.

Blaze stood back on his feet, though his arm is still injured. Then he and Mr. Otokichi walked beside Aphrodite as she was worried about her daughter.

Blaze: Muse...  
Otokichi: It'll be fine. Ako has gotten stronger than you think.  
Muse: Papa. I'll release you from the evil that binds you!

She charged at Mephisto and ready to battle.

Mephisto: Now, come!

He threw his fist but Muse dodged it with ease.

Mephisto: You're just running away!

Then, the skeletal birds fired the beam and Muse jumped higher into the air. She spinned around and created the rainbow keyboard above as the wall and dashed back to the ground. Then she charged towards him.

Muse: Papa!

Suddenly, Mephisto's face changed and Muse noticed. As she threw her fist, she didn't hit his face. Mephisto looked at her and Muse glanced at him. Suddenly, the memory flashed Mephisto's mind again.

Muse: Papa...

Muse landed on the ground safely as she continued to glanced at her father. Then, Mephisto clenched his head again in pain.

Mephisto: That feeling again...

Our young heroes noticed this as well.

Melody: Muse!  
Muse: I can't do it! I can't fight Papa! I can't hurt him!  
Melody: Muse, we're not fighting to hurt him! We're fighting to protect him!  
Muse: I know! Papa is being controlled by the evil power! But, he's right in front of me! *turned around* After looking at him straight in the eye, I don't know what to do! All of you don't understand how I feel!

They were speechless as they listened to Muse's words. The silence broke as Melody spoke.

Melody: That's right. We don't understand.

Muse suddenly looked at them.

Melody: We're not you, Muse. We can't understand everything about you. But we want to know more. That's why we are screaming for your heart.  
Muse: Screaming for my heart...?  
Rhythm: That's right. We've always done that. We've fought each other quite a bit, but it wasn't to hurt each other. That's because we wanted to know more about each other. That's why...

Rhythm glanced at Melody and she nodded.

Melody: That's why when we don't understand each other, we scream out even louder!  
Muse: Scream?  
Beat: Princess! Scream out your feelings to your father!  
Blaze: Let your true feelings reach towards your father's heart and save his soul from darkness! If anyone can save your father, you can!

Just then, Muse noticed Mephisto is making a move and turned around.

Mephisto: Is your pitiful acting over?  
Muse: (To Papa's heart!)  
Mephisto: This is the end!

The skeletal birds started to attack Muse but she dodged it and tried to approached to Mephisto.

Muse: Papa! Wake up!

One of the skeletal bird is trying to attack her but she evaded it quickly.

Muse: Remember your love for your family!

Then she saw the other skeletal bird is attacking her. She jumped and stomped on it.

Muse: Don't lose to evil!

Mehisto threw his fist at her but she dodged upwards and she finally getting closer to him.

Muse: Papa! I love you, Papa! Return my Papa to me!

Muse threw her fist into Mephisto's heart and a bright light emitted from the impact. Mephisto roared and the purifying power take place. Our young heroes was surprised by Muse's power. As Mephisto looked at Muse, he remembered something.

*flashback*

At the green forest, Mephisto looked beside the tree with his smile and saw Ako hiding behind the tree.

Mephisto: Found you, Ako.  
Ako: Papa!

Ako ran into Mephisto and hugged him as Mephisto carried her on his shoulder and they smiled at each other. Aphrodite and Mr, Otokichi smiled at that moment.

*flashback ended*

Mephisto: Ako...!

The evil aura around Mephisto vanished and reverted back to normal size, the girls released from binding. The corrupted earphones on Mephisto's ear ejected and now Mephisto is finally purified, returned to normal. Mephisto knelt down and smiled at his daughter. Muse smiled and she finally saved her father.

Muse: Papa!

She ran into her father's arms and hugged him. Mephisto hugged her back.

Mephisto: Ako! I won't go anywhere anymore! No more evil from me!

Muse nodded as her tears continued to shed. Aphrodite, Mr. Otokichi and our young heroes are relieved and happy for her.

Blaze: I'm happy for you, Muse...

Trio the Minor are watching this as well.

Bassdrum: This is...  
Falsetto: Finally... My turn, eh?

Falsetto changed his outfit into purple outfit and wore a mask and his hair grown longer, Bassdrum and Baritone were shocked by his appearance.

Falsetto: Mephisto!

Everyone turned around and saw the image of Trio the Minor, mainly Falsetto, appeared on the large window.

Mephisto: Falsetto!  
Falsetto: You're not needed anymore. *turned to our young heroes* PreCures! Dream Traveler! We will complete the Melody of Sorrow and revive Noise-sama.  
Melody: Noise?!  
Blaze: You won't get away with that!  
Falsetto: Prepare yourselves.

The image of Trio the Minor disappeared.

Mephisto: Noise!  
Blaze: Mephisto-sama! Who is this "Noise"?  
Mephisto: He's an evil being that can quickly turn human hearts towards evil. There is no one more fearsome than him.  
Melody: That's fine. No matter how strong the enemy is, the PreCures and the Dream Traveler won't lose! *turned to Blaze* Right, Blaze?  
Blaze: *smiled and nodded* Yeah!

Muse nodded in agreement. Now Mephisto was finally purified and now they know their true enemy and the one who controlled Mephisto is Noise, the mastermind behind the conflict. What's only left the enemy is Trio the Minor and Noise. Our young heroes prepared for the future battles again when the time comes.

A/N: Finally, the finale of Chapter 23! Whew, that was quite long. Now I can focus the event of Suite PreCure movie events! YEAH! But it'll take a while to finish it, please be patient! And yeah, it was touching that Ako and Mephisto were reunited as father and daughter and now the real enemy is Noise. Okay, by now, I'm starting to focus on the Suite PreCure movie! See ya there in Chapter 24 aka Suite PreCure movie event! R&R please!


	26. Chapter 23

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 23: Suite PreCure meet the Drean Traveler the Movie: Take it back! The Miraculous Melody that Connects Hearts

Disclaimer: Hi! Sorry I took so long to upload it! Like I've said, it took a while to finished this chapter. Anyway, I'm back in action and this is what you've been waiting for! Suite PreCure movie events! Enjoy this chapter! Psst! Don't forget the Miracle Light Tone, if you have one. ;)

It was very early morning in Kanon Town, but the sun had already rised. Kanade was still sleeping, until she heard someone knocking on her window. She opened her eyes and closed them. The knocking continued, she opened her eyes and saw the window.

Kanade: Jeez, Hibiki...it's too early in the morning...

She got up from her bed and walking to her balcony in the window. She opened the curtains and saw Mephisto at the window, waving with his smile. As Mephisto noticed, he looked closely and they both screamed, caused her parents and Souta woke up. Souta got up from his bed, grabbed his baseball bat and got out of his room. Mephisto is trying to explained but as he did, he slipped off the portable ladder and grabbed it. Even worse, he fell to the ground along with the ladder. Misora called the police and in a matter of minutes, the police cars arrived and surrounded Mephisto. Hibiki was running in the morning as usual, but then she saw some police cars on the street. Behind her, the Fairy Tones carrying a blanket with Hummy, still sleeping, on it. She immediatly knew that something bad was happening and head to Lucky Spoon. At the Shirabe's, Ako got a call from Kanade and she was shocked that her father was arrested, Ellen and Mr. Otokichi noticed this. At the pizza parlor, Blaze is having some pizzas for breakfast. He heard his cellphone rang and answered the call, it was from Ellen. As he heard the news that Mephisto was arrested, he nearly chocked on his food. After the call and his breakfast, he paid the bill quickly and rode on his motorcycle. Ellen, Ako and Mr. Otokichi went running. Mr. Otokichi in his ancient bike, and Ellen and Ako running...faster than Mr. Otockichi's bike, but he triped over a rock and caused him to rode back down the hill. Hibiki saw the same police cars driving back to the station and she heard Kanade called her, waving at her. Then, Ellen and Ako spotted them and called out to them. Finally, Blaze arrived and gestured them to hop on his bike, though it's enough space and there's extra seats on the right. They hopped on and drove to the police station. Now they arrived at the police station, Ako went to her father and they went understatement with a police officer.

Officer: Sir, what's your occupation?

Mephisto: I was the king of Minor Land until a few days and now I'm the king of Major Land-.

Ako: My father is a politician.

Officer: Eh? Your father is a Diet member?

Ako: Something like that.

Outside the station, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze are listening the understatement.

Officer: Well, if you wanted to talk to your friend, you didn't need to stand in front of their window.

Mephisto: Well, uh...

Ako: *bow* I am very sorry, I had told father many times about that.

Mephisto: Eh?

Officer: See? Even your daughter knows more than you do!

Behind the wall, Hibiki started to ask Kanade.

Hibiki: Hey, Kanade. Why did he go to your house?

Kanade: Seems like he wanted to see Souta, but he picked the wrong room.

Hibiki: Souta?

Blaze: I never knew he wanted to see Souta.

Just then, Ellen saw Mr. Otokichi arrived on the street.

Ellen: Ah, here he comes!

Then, they turned around.

Hibiki: Otokichi-san!

But as Mr. Otokichi arrived, he crashed his bike on the policeman's table.

Otokichi: Oh, thank you for taking care of my son...

Officer: Otokichi-san!

Mephisto: Father!

Later, at the town square, Mephisto met Souta with his big smile. He shook his hand as Souta felt surprised.

Mephisto: Yo! So, you're Souta-kun! Seems like you're on good terms with my Ako. *bow* Thank you! I'm Ako's Papa!

Souta: Oh, hello.

Mephisto: I wanted to talk to you, so I'm here. Sorry for making such a big fuss! Ahahahahaha! It may be a bit sudden, but we're going back to Major Land today.

Souta was confused about the place called Major Land and our heroes heard it.

Souta: Major Land? Where's that? In what prefecture?

Ako: Jeez! Papa, go over there! *pushing Mephisto* Let me talk to Souta by myself!

Mephisto: But we have to chat first...

Ako: That's enough!

As Ako pushed her father, Souta asked her.

Souta: Ako, are you moving away?

Ako: Yes, I know it's a little sudden... but Papa is back with me after a long time. I'm going home with him to the place where I grew up.

Souta: It really is sudden...and you seem so happy too.

Ako: I am, because I can finally live together with Papa and Mama.

Souta: Really? You won't feel lonely at all?

Ako: That's not true...

Mephisto sighed as he watched the children talk and sat beside Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze.

Mephisto: Ako must think even less of me now...

Kanade: Well, I guess...

Hibiki: Yep. You were controlled by bad guys all the time. It won't change that fast.

Mephisto: *sighed* You sure said it.

He heard the little girl blew the tiny trumpet and looked at his right and there was a man playing the trumpet.

Little girl: Papa! You're so cool!

The man touched his daughter's head as she smiled as Mephisto watched.

Mephisto: I've been gone for a while and now Ako's at a hard age...

Just then, Mr. Otokichi approached to him.

Otokichi: She's still a child.

Mephisto: Father!

He putted his both hands on Mr. Otokichi's both shoulders.

Mephisto: I'm really sorry for all this time! I should really do something about that! Something...

Otokichi: The past is past, and you should take your role as a father back soon.

Mephisto cheered in joy and Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze laughed. Then, they heard Souta shouting.

Souta: WHAT?! I SHOULDN'T BE WORRIED! Later, then! Take care!

Ako: Souta!

Souta ran off as Kanade sighed.

Kanade: That Souta...

Hibiki: He is shocked...

Blaze: It seems that he can't bear to lose a friend like her.

Ellen: It can't be helped. Princess Ako is the important heir to Major Land. She can't stay in the Human World forever.

Hibiki: *glanced at Ellen* About that...

Ellen: Hm? What?

Hibiki: Did you never realize that Ako was a princess?

Ellen backed away a little and smiled wryly.

Ellen: Well...about that...She didn't use glasses before and she looked so plain. I thought she was only a cheeky brat...

She looked below and saw Ako with her fishy look.

Ellen: Oh, Princess!

Ako: Well, I GUESS I'm a cheeky brat. But can you stop calling me princess?

Kanade: Yeah!

Hibiki: We're all PreCure!

Blaze: And don't forget me, the Dream Traveler!

Everyone nodded.

Ako: That may be true, but my job is done. But the reason I became Precure was to make dad back to normal.

Suddenly, Mephisto heard her and felt touched.

Mephisto: Ako... What courage... You are the reason I'm back to normal!

Mephisto lifted Ako with his arms.

Ako: Hey! Everyone's watching! Papa! Put me down!

Hibiki: She's embarassed.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze laughed again.

Ako: Ellen! You just laughed!

Ellen: No, no. I am just happy to see you and Mephisto-sama together.

Blaze smiled and he glanced around the town square. The trumpet band are playing the music, the clock on the clock tower strikes eight in the morning and the marionette band played the melody and the guitarists played the guitar and the little girl played the trumpet. Everyone felt happy as they listened to these pleasant sounds. But suddenly, the piercing howling noise was heard around the area and everyone covered their ears in pain. After a while, the noise has stopped and the people looked around in confusion.

Hibiki: What was that?

Blaze: I don't know.

The guitarists started to play the guitar, but there's no sound.

Guitarist: What's going on?

Every sound of music was disappeared and they were surprised.

Kanade: What's going on?

Hibiki: The music...disappeared?

Otokichi: Don't tell me...! *turned to Mephisto* Contact Major Land immediately!

Mephisto: Yes!

Mephisto waved his arm and the image of Major Land appeared on the floor. But, the dark red flame appeared on the image and burnt it, surprising Mephisto. After that, the dark flame left the mark of the skeletal bat appeared on the floor.

Mephisto: Father! What's this?

Otokichi: It seems something happened in Major Land.

Our young heroes were shocked at the news.

Otokichi: That sound...the howling sound has reached the Human World.

Mephisto: Don't tell me it's Noise?

Otokichi: No, this is the first time I've seen this mark.

Ako: What about Mama? Hey! Is Mama okay?

Mephisto started to concerned his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders.

Mephisto: I'll go take a look. You wait here with Grandpa.

Ako: No! I'm going, too! I'm worried about Mama!

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: We'll go, too!

Mephisto: Well, but...

Otokichi: Everyone should go.

Mephisto: *turned to Otokichi* Father!

Otokichi: Everyone is worried about Major Land.

Mephisto started to think and he glanced at our young heroes, then he understand.

Mephisto: I understand.

Hibiki: So, let's go!

Kanade: Oh yeah, how about Hummy?

Hibiki: Eh?

Ellen: Let's bring the Healing Chest, too.

They went for preparations. Behind them, the mark on the floor disappeared to ashes. Later that day, Mephisto created the rainbow keyboard that lead to Major Land and they flew towards the direction. Hibiki, Kanade and Blaze looked at Ellen and noticed that she wore a different outfit. She wore some sort of kimono outfit.

Kanade: In any case, Ellen...

Hibiki: What's with...those clothes?

Ellen: Huh? Well... This is what I wear when I'm attending to the Princess and His Majesty. These are perfect for a journey!

Hibiki: Is this some ancient time show?

Kanade: I guess it's because...

Ellen: Yes! I borrowed Otokichi-san's books and studied!

Blaze: Otokichi-san is quite mysterious right now...

Kanade: I-I see... Haha...

Ako clutched her father's seelves and Mephisto noticed, then he grabbed her hand. Ako noticed and she smiled at him and he smiled back. Now, they are arrived at Major Land. However, this is not the same Major Land and the atmosphere was darkened. Everyone was shocked in this view.

Mephisto: What's going on here?

Hibiki: Is this Major Land?

Hummy looked at the castle but looked different. The castle building has surrounded by a giant skeletal bat.

Hummy: Hanya~? When did the castle get renovated-nya?

Ellen: That's not what happened. What is that?

Blaze: ...That structure that surrounded the castle building, it looks like that mark...

Hibiki: You're right, Blaze. That's...

Kanade: It looks exactly like that mark!

Ako: The castle! What happened to Mama?!

Mephisto: Let's go down there and see.

They continued and go ahead. But as the bridge extended the further, the howling sound was heard.

Mephisto: That howling sound!

The bridge shattered and they fell to the ground. Mephisto caught Ako in his arms and landed safely. But as he looked up, Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze, Ellen and Hummy landed onto him. Luckily, Ako was unharmed.

Kanade: Um... Are you okay?

Mephisto: Well, thank goodness you're okay.

They all got up from Mephisto and he sat down and Hummy started to glanced around.

Hummy: Anya? Something seems wrong-nya.

Mephisto looked around the town of Major Land as well and they didn't hear a single music.

Ellen: I don't hear any music.

Hibiki: Don't tell me Major Land's music got stolen...

Hummy checked on the person sitting there who played the accordion.

Hummy: Um...hello-nya?

As she touched it, the howling sound pushed her away. She looked up and shocked that person seems petrified. Everyone approached to Hummy and shocked that person was petrified.

Blaze: That person was...petrified?

Kanade: Don't tell me...everyone in Major Land...became like this?

Just then, a girl with dark blue hair appeared behind the bushes.

Girl: Is someone there?

As they turned around, the girl backed away a little. Ako recognized who she is.

Ako: Suzu!

Hibiki: *glanced at Ako* You knew her?

Ako: It's my friend! Suzu!

Ako approached to a girl named Suzu.

Hibiki: She had a friend other than Souta.

Blaze: That Ako, she got a lot of secrets that she didn't told us.

Ako was surprised to see her friend and smiled.

Ako: You're okay! Thank goodness!

Suzu: Don't come near me!

Ako: Eh? What's wrong? You don't recognize me?

Ako saw a pendant in a shape of note that Suzu wear.

Ako: That pendant! You're wearing it! I have one, too. *took out the same pendant* See?

Suzu slapped Ako's hand and the pendant fell into the floor.

Suzu: That thing is useless now! All the music are disappeared!

Ako: Suzu. Why...? What happened?

Suzu: It's Aphrodite-sama! *looked at Ako* She's the one who stole the music from here!

Everyone was shocked that Aphrodite stole all the music from Major Land.

Mephisto: What did you say?!

Blaze: Are you sure about this?! You gotta be kidding!

Ako: No way...! That's a lie...!

Suzu: It's not a lie! Aphrodite-sama turned everyone like this!

Ako: You're lying! Mama won't do something like that!

Suzu: *backed away a little* You don't believe me, do you, Ako? Fine! *run off*

Ako: Suzu!

Mephisto felt uneasy and doesn't believe that his wife could do something like this.

Mephisto: What happened to Aphrodite?! I can't stay here! *race to the castle*

Ako: Ah! Papa!

Just then, Hibiki put her hands on Ako's shoulder.

Hibiki: Ako, go with your Papa. Go meet Aphrodite-sama!

Ako: Eh?

Hibiki: Do you really think Aphrodite-sama stole the music from everyone?

Ako: *shook her head*

Hibiki: Right? Now, you have to make sure.

Then, Kanade took the pendant from the floor and hand it to Ako.

Kanade: Leave that child to us. *turned to Ellen and Blaze* Ellen. Blaze.

Ellen and Blaze: Okay.

Hibiki: We'll go to the castle later. See you then!

Ako nodded and Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze are after Suzu as Ako went to the castle. They're now at the concert hall and opened the door. They looked around and they noticed the audience and the band on the stage were petrified, though the music didn't came from their instrument.

Blaze: These people were petrified, too...

Hibiki: As if stealing music isn't enough...keeping them playing even no music comes out? Who could be so cruel?

Then, they saw Suzu on the stage and approach to her.

Kanade: Otokichi-san was right. The change in Major Land affected our world.

Ellen: Then, the Human World will soon become like this?

Hibiki: I won't let that happen. That's why we're here.

Blaze: Yeah, and it's our job to find out and prevent this catastrophe from happening.

Now, they approached to Suzu and noticed that she's shedding her tears.

Hibiki: Suzu-chan! Who are these people?

Suzu: *wiped her tears* My Papa and Mama.

Hibiki: I see...

Hibiki noticed two adults in front of Suzu, who is Suzu's parents. Though petrified and no sound came out of their instruments, but they kept playing.

Hibiki: They're still playing even when no music comes out. It must be painful. *glanced at Suzu* Hey, you said that Aphrodite-sama stole the music.

Suzu: *turned to them* Yes! ...I couldn't believe it myself! But that's what happened!

Kanade: Hey, can you tell us what happened?

Suzu: ...I don't even know what really happened. Back then...

*flashback*

The scene took place as the howling sound emitted from the Major Land's castle building that was surrounded by a giant skeletal bat. Suzu watched the castle as it was surrounded by dreaded aura and she heard Aphrodite was announcing.

Aphrodite: Hear me. Citizens of Major Land! Music is something evil that will bring misfortune. As the Queen, Aphrodite, I have erased all music. Major Land has become a land of silence.

Suzu was shocked that Aphrodite was announced such news.

*flashback ended*

Now Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Hummy were shocked at what they've heard.

Hummy: Aphrodite-sama couldn't have said something like that-nya!

Suzu: It's true! It was her voice! The music really disappeared and Papa and Mama turned into stone!

Blaze: So...this is how people in Major Land has become petrified because the music disappeared?

Hummy: *whined babyishly* Aphrodite-sama won't do something like that-nya! *crying*

Blaze: Chill, Hummy!

Just then, the Healing Chest glowed brightly from Hummy's back that she carried.

Crescendo Tone: Calm down, Hummy.

Blaze: Crescendo Tone!

Crescendo Tone: This girl is not lying.

Unknown to them, Aphrodite sensed Crescendo Tone's appearance. Back at our young heroes, Hummy wiped her tears with handkerchief.

Hummy: This is rare-nya. Crescendo Tone woke up before I call her up-nya.

Blaze: Get over it, you big baby.

Suzu was surprised about Crescendo Tone.

Suzu: Crescendo Tone! This is the legendary...

Hibiki: We can't leave her here alone. All right! We'll take you home, Suzu-chan. Where do you live?

Suzu: *paused a bit* Towards the Sound Forest.

Meanwhile at Major Land castle, three men kneel before Aphrodite as she called them.

Aphrodite: There's no mistaking. I sensed Crescendo Tone. She sensed the absence of music and showed up in Major Land. How convenient. When I obtain the source of all Notes... They won't be able to revive the music. Go, Major Three! Obtain the Healing Chest!

Major Three: Yes!

Major Three are set out to obtain the Healing Chest from our young heroes. Now at the streets of Major Land, Ako and Mephisto are on their way to the castle. Just then, Ako started to ask her father.

Ako: Hey, Papa. Do you think Suzu was telling the truth? Mama stole the music...

Mephisto: Don't worry about that, Ako. I'm with you, so everything's fine.

Ako: *looked aside* You don't sound very convincing.

Mephisto: *sighed* Hey! Cheer up, Ako! Oh, yeah! Let's sing a song together to cheer us up!

Ako: No.

Mephisto: Eh? Why not? You used to love singing when you're a little. Don't you remember? We were at the field of sunflowers...

Ako: Don't you know why I stopped wanting to sing?

Mephisto started to think why. At first, he does. But yet, he don't.

Mephisto: Of course!

Ako: Sing it.

Mephisto: Oh? Okay! It's that!

Mephisto started to sing but the howling sound shocked him and Ako noticed.

Mephisto: *turned around* Ako!

Ako: That wasn't it.

Mephisto: No! Were you listening carefully? Okay! One more time!

Ako: That's enough! Now's not the time to sing! Aren't you worried about Mama?

Ako ran to the castle by herself.

Mephisto: Hey! Wait, Ako! Don't go by yourself!

Mephisto accidentally bumped into the pole and Ako noticed.

Ako: I would have been fine without you tagging along, Papa! I'm strong now. I'm faster than you, too!

Ako ran off alone, leaving Mephisto behind. He sighed sadly.

Mephisto: Oh, dear. It's tough being a father. Being the boss of evil was much easier.

At the Sound Forest, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze, Hummy and Suzu were arrived. They glanced around the forest and find it interesting.

Hibiki: This is the Sound Forest? Looks like an interesting place!

Fary: This is where the sounds of nature and the instruments play a fabulous music-fafa!

Dory and Rery nodded and their sound chimed.

Hibiki: Hey, Suzu-chan. Do you play here with Ako a lot? You were her best friend, right?

Suzu: Ako isn't my friend anymore.

Hibiki: Why?

Suzu: Because we had that fight. Ako must have hate me now.

Hibiki: I'm sure you two will make up soon enough.

Suzu suddenly pulled her hand off Hibiki's hand.

Suzu: But Aphrodite-sama! It's all her mother's fault! My Papa and Mama are like that now! Like they turned into a stone... It's too much.

Suzu started crying and Hibiki feel sorry for her.

Hibiki: I'm sorry, Suzu-chan.

Then, Kanade pulled her off a little.

Kanade: Hibiki. Let's give her some space now. Suzu-chan is confused.

Hibiki agreed sadly and they went and Ellen and Blaze followed.

Blaze: C'mon, Suzu.

Suzu stopped crying and followed them.

Ellen: You really can't leave her behind. It would be better if they make up quickly, like the two of you.

Blaze: Yeah. If they were actually best friends in the past, then they should make up somehow. Right?

Kanade nodded in agreement.

Kanade: The reason isn't between those two. It's the fact that music has disappeared from this land.

Hibiki: Isn't that Aphrodite-sama's fault?

Suzu heard them talking and Kanade, Ellen and Blaze noticed.

Blaze: No way!

Kanade: We didn't say that! Why would Aphrodite-sama steal all the music and make everyone sad, anyway?

Suzu noticed Hummy carried the Healing Chest and panting.

Hummy: Nyapu! This is quite the legendary treasure, this Healing Chest-nya. It's quite heavy...

Hummy accidentally tripped down and sat on the ground.

Hummy: Too heavy-nya!

She wore off the Healing Chest and take a breath. Suzu walked behind her.

Suzu: Hey. Is Crescendo Tone in there?

Hummy: That's right-nya. She's a great fairy-nya. *turned to Suzu* Do you know her-nya?

Suzu: Yes, she has amazing powers...

Just then, the Fairy Tone noticed Hummy was behind them.

Dory: Ah, Hummy is taking a break-dodo.

Sory: You won't get any cupcakes if you don't keep it up-soso!

Hummy: *shocked* No way-nya! Wait for me-nya-!

Hummy ran after them, leaving the Healing Chest behind without noticing. Suzu glanced at the Healing Chest curiously. Meanwhile at Major Land castle, Ako made it to the throne room and saw Aphrodite sat on the throne.

Ako: Mama!

She went to her mother but she stopped when she saw something's not right to her. Then, Mephisto made it to the throne room as well.

Mephisto: What's going on? What's with all this?

Ako: Mama...

Ako tried to smile and she did a little.

Ako: Hey, Mama. Suzu just told me something weird. She said that you stole all the music from this land. That's a lie, right? Because you love music and you won't do anything like that.

Just then, Mephisto sensed something wrong too.

Mephisto: Ako! Wait!

Ako is still trying to talk to her mother.

Ako: Right, Mama?

But it seems it doesn't work.

Ako: Mama?

The dark aura appeared inside Aphrodite's emotionless eyes.

Ako: Say something! Mama, look at me!

Above her, a vine-like tube appeared and Mephisto noticed.

Mephisto: Ako!

The vine pushed him away and Ako looked above her and the tube trapped her. Mephisto groggily got up and saw the tube trapped Ako inside the sphere.

Mephisto: Ako!

Inside the sphere, the howling sound emitted and Ako clenched her head in pain. Mephisto started to worry about her.

Mephisto: Ako! Does it hurt?! I'm going to save you now! Ako!

Then, he looked at his wife.

Mephisto: Why?! Why did you attack Ako?! Answer me, Aphrodite!

Back at our young heroes, they noticed Suzu was gone and they called out to her.

Hibiki: Suzu-chan!

Kanade and Ellen: Suzu-chan!

Hummy: Suzu! Where are you-nya?

Blaze: Suzu! *sighed* Where did that child go?

Hibiki: Maybe she returned to where her parents are.

Ellen: Then, is she going back to the concert hall?

Hibiki: Kanade told me to give her some space... That's why we lost her.

Kanade: What?! You're the one who said those inconsiderate things!

Ellen: Stop fighting!

Blaze: This is not the time for arguing, we must find Suzu, stat!

Ellen: *nod* Yeah! Let's go look for her then. You're worried, right?

Suddenly, three males appeared in front of them from the tree.

Male 1: Yo, my name is Sharp.

Male 2: I'm Natural.

Male 3: I'm Flat.

Our young heroes looked at them in confusion.

Blaze: What are you dudes?

Then, they performed their poses.

Sharp: The three of us together are...!

Major Three: Major Three!

Sharp: We're Major Land's first idol group.

Our young heroes are just walked away and Major Three noticed.

Hibiki: Hey! What's with those three? They're too suspicious!

Ellen: They look shady.

Kanade: They're kinda cool but they do look shady.

Hibiki: Jeez, Kanade.

Blaze: I hope they're not like those Nega-Greaseballs back there.

Then, Sharp took a step and spoke.

Sharp: What's the matter, my cute ladies and young man?

Hibiki: *looked at Sharp* Uh... We're looking for someone, so we're in kind of a hurry... Later.

But Sharp took Hibiki's hand and prevent her to leave.

Sharp: We're here for you. How cold... Cure Melody.

Kanade: Hibiki!

Ellen: What's with you guys?!

Blaze: What's your motives?!

Sharp: It's Aphrodite-sama's orders. Can you hand us the Healing Chest?

Hibiki felt that they were in danger and those Major Three are under Aphrodite's orders. Back at the castle, Ako is clenching her head in pain inside the sphere.

Mephisto: This is a space where the music is sealed. Only the power of music to break through.

Then, he remembered something.

*flashback*

The scene took place as Ako and Mephisto were on their way to the castle.

Ako: Then, do you remember my favorite song?

*flashback ended*

Mephisto: Yes! I just have to sing Ako's favorite song!

But, he suddenly remembered that he can't remembered Ako's favorite song.

Mephisto: Waaahh! It doesn't help if I don't remember how to sing it!

Then, the vine rushed towards Mephisto.

Mephisto: Forgive your useless father!

The vine caught him and Mephisto is trying to break free, but it didn't work. He glanced at Aphrodite and then he smirked.

Mephisto: Fine. I'll sing all the songs I know until I remember Ako's favorite song! Here I go! The first song!

Mephisto started to sing but the howling sound prevented him from doing so. Back at the Sound Forest, our young heroes are encountered by the group called Major Three and they demanded them to hand over the Healing Chest.

Hibki: Aphrodite-sama wants the Healing Chest? *slapped off Sharp's hand* I don't believe you guys! We'll just give it to Aphrodite-sama directly! *turned to Hummy* Hummy! Protect the Healing Chest!

Hummy: All right-nya!

Sadly for Hummy, she realized that she left the Healing Chest behind and she was shuddered. She backed away until she bumped into a tree.

Hummy: I got it-nya-!

Hummy left to find the Healing Chest and protect it.

Flat: I see. That thing has it.

The Major Three are going after Hummy but our young heroes stood in their way and smirked.

Kanade: Where do you think you're going?

Blaze: You want to go after Hummy? Oh, no. You don't.

Hibiki: You have business with us, right?

Sharp: *smirked* Hmph! Is that what you want? Well, then...

Major Three: Come out, Negatone!

The Major Three shoot out the negative energy and combined into the negative soundwave and corrupted the musical notes that residing each of the instrument in the forest and combined into the Merged Instrument Negatone.

Blaze: So, they can summon the Negatone, too!

Hibiki: How dare you use Aphrodite-sama's name to make up these absurd lies!

All: Unforgivable!

The girls took out their Cure Modules and started to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Melody, Rhythm and Beat: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

The Major Three jumped to the other direction and started to chase Hummy and the Healing Chest.

Sharp: We'll leave the rest to you, Negatone!

Blaze: They're after Hummy!

Beat: Oh, no! Watch out, Hummy!

Suddenly, the heroic siblings noticed the golden ring appeared on their waist.

Beat: W-What's this?

The Negatone shoot the projectile into Melody's hands and stuck onto it. Then, it reached Rhythm's hands and they binded together. The Negatone fired the projectiles at Blaze and Beat, but they dodged it in hi-speed.

Beat: What is this thing? It's sticking to me.

Blaze: Whatever it is, don't bother it. Right now, we got a Nega-Scum on our hands.

They kicked the Negatone's face. Melody and Rhythm are trying to break free by slam the ring into the tree, but it didn't work.

Rhythm: We have to get this thing off.

Melody: Well, then. Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle...

But due to her hands being tied by the ring along with Rhythm's hands, the Miracle Berthier unable to materialize and she felt hurt.

Melody: I can't call out my Berthier!

Rhythm: Then I can't, either!

Melody: Oh, yeah! If we use my right hand and your left hand together, We can call out Cross Rod, right?

Rhythm: Eh? How?

Melody: Let's try it, then!

Melody and Rhythm are trying to called out Cross Rod, but it didn't work, too. Beat and Blaze glanced at them in confusion.

Beat: What are they doing?

Blaze: I don't know. Right now, we gotta get to Hummy before those pretty boys does.

Beat: Right!

They jumped to the tree branch and glanced at Melody and Rhythm again.

Beat: We're worried about Hummy, so we're going on ahead!

Blaze: You girls take care of the Negatone!

The heroic siblings went off to find Hummy.

Melody: Hey! Help us out!

Beat: Do something yourself!

Melody and Rhythm: No way!

Then, they saw the Negatone is chasing them and Melody and Rhythm start running. Meanwhile, Hummy is rushing through the forest and find the Healing Chest as soon as possible.

Hummy: Anyaa~! Oh, no-nya! It was somewhere over here-nya! Over here-nya!

Then, Hummy found the box over there.

Hummy: Ah~! I found it-nya! Healing Chest~!

However. what Hummy found was not a Healing Chest.

Hummy: W-What is this-nya-?!

At Major Three, they're still finding Hummy and the Healing Chest. As Sharp jumped into the air, he heard a voice called him.

Voice: Wait right there!

The voice belong to Beat and the heroic siblings are attacking Sharp. He blocked the attack and threw the punches at them. But they dodged it and kicked him to the ground. Natural suddenly appeared beside them and threw his fist at Beat. She dodged but Flat kicked her to the ground.

Blaze: Beat! *glared at Major Three* Damn you!

Blaze kicked Natural's torso area and he sensed Flat is trying to kick him from behind. He jumped higher and Flat accidentally kicked Natural's stomach.

Blaze: Zantetsu Wave!

Blaze launched the Zantetsu Wave towards them and sent them to the ground. But Sharp appeared beside him kicked him back to the ground. Back at the castle, Mephisto is trying to sing his own songs but the howling sound pushed him down. He coughed and test his voice and it was okay.

Mephisto: Why you! How stubborn you are! You're planning to steal my voice until the very end? But nothing beats my parental love! Here I go, Ako!

Mephisto started to sing again but the howling sound shocked him. Back at Hummy, she's trying to calm herself down, it seems.

Hummy: Calm down-nya... Now's the time to keep a cool face-nya, Hummy. Maybe the bad guys changed the shape of Healing Chest-nya!

As she opened the box, she was shocked.

Hummy: Of course that's not going to happen-nya! *whined* What should I say to the others-nya?!

Suddenly, Major Three appeared and Hummy sensed it.

Sharp: You can't keep hiding forever. Just hand that over now.

Hummy backed away to the box with a shocked face.

Hummy: I'm not hiding anything-nya.

Sharp: You are, right?

Then, Blaze and Beat arrived and landed in front of Hummy.

Blaze and Beat: Hummy!

Beat: Are you okay?

Hummy: Siren! Blaze!

Hummy is crying and she started to explained to them while sobbing, but they don't understand what she's talking about.

Beat: What are you saying? Calm down!

Blaze: Are you saying that these pretty boys are trying to...?

Hummy: *nod*

The heroic siblings glared at Major Three.

Beat: Why you! How dare you bully a kitten?! You fools!

Blaze: Don't y'all feel ashamed of yourselves?!

Beat: We won't hand over the Healing Chest!

As Beat take the box, she and Blaze thought that it was Healing Chest and checked on it.

Beat: What's this?!

Blaze: A box?

Beat: *looked at Hummy* Hummy!

Hummy cried like a child and the heroic siblings glanced at her on confusion.

Beat: What are you saying?!

Blaze: Is she trying to say what's inside?

Beat: *looked at the box* Don't tell me the Healing Chest is inside here...?

Beat opened the box and they looked what's inside. There's no Healing Chest but a note-like pendant. The same pendant that Suzu wore.

Blaze: This is...

Beat: Oh? This pendant...

Sharp suddenly snatched the box from Beat and snickered.

Sharp: The Healing Chest is ours.

Natural: Oh? This is it? Looks like a normal box to me.

Hummy: No-nya! That isn't the Healing Chest...

Beat covered Hummy's mouth and kept her silent.

Blaze: Quiet.

Sharp: Well, thanks for the gift, kitty. Bye!

The Major Three fled with the decoy box. The heroic siblings sighed in relief and smiled. Hummy glanced at them in confusion.

Hummy: Why are you so happy-nya?

Beat: They must have not known what Healing Chest looked like. That box saved us.

Blaze: Yeah, we used that box as a decoy to fool them.

Hummy: I see-nya! But, where's the real one-nya?

Beat: I'm sure that girl has it.

Hummy: Nya? Who are you talking about-nya?

Beat: We won't find it around here.

Blaze: But, we knew that girl hid it somewhere...

Blaze glanced at the cloudy sky as he knew who took the Healing Chest.

Blaze: (Suzu... You took it, aren't you?)

Back at Melody and Rhythm, the Negatone threw a punch at them and they dodged it by jumped into the air.

Melody and Rhythm: We've had enough!

They flipped once and threw their hammer fist into the Negatone's head and the ring on their hands was broken and they've finally released.

Melody and Rhythm: Yes!

Now, they're ready to finish to Negatone off. They summoned their Berthiers and separates into two and performed their attacks.

Melody: The overflowing melody's miracle session! Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio!

Rhythm: The bursting rhythm's fantastic session! Pretty Cure Fantastic Piacere!

Two attacks are launched at the same time and hit the Negatone.

Melody and Rhythm: 3/4 beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

They successfully defeated the Negatone and returned it to its original form, the musical notes are reverted back to it's original form. But as Rhythm catched one of it, it disappeared due to the influence of howling sounds. Then she glanced at Melody as she stared at the sky.

Melody: Let's hurry to where Aphrodite-sama is.

Meanwhile at the castle, the box that Major Three obtained was flung out and broken by Aphrodite's dark power, left the pendant on the stairs.

Aphrodite: You're telling me that's the Healing Chest?

Sharp: No, but...they were being very careful with it...

The black aura inside Aphrodite's eyes appeared again and they noticed.

Natural: Give us another chance! We'll take it this time!

Before they could go, Aphrodite started to talk and they stopped.

Aphrodite: Wait. Rather than going after them, we'll wait for them to come here. They want to meet the Queen, Aphrodite. Meet with the PreCures and the Dream Traveler inside the castle. Make sure to obtain the Healing Chest!

Major Three: Yes!

They went off to the first floor of the castle. But Flat stayed and saw Mephisto exhausted from trying to sing every song he knew until he remember Ako's favorite song. But he never give up that easily as the King of Major Land.

Mephisto: The 100th song...

Flat: Hmph. You should give up already, you useless king. It's futile.

Flat left to the first floor. Mephisto only glanced at ako, still trapped inside the sphere.

Mephisto: I'm sorry, Ako. I'm such a weak man. Forget about protecting the land. I can't even save my daughter. But, I'm still your father. I'm right here beside you, Ako. Even if my voice doesn't reach you, please listen with your heart.

Mephisto opened his eyes as he remembered the past at the sunflower field. Meanwhile, at the concert hall, Suzu is talking to Crescendo Tone how to turned her parents back to normal.

Suzu: Please, Crescendo Tone. Please turn Papa and Mama back with your powers! *tears appeared on her eyes* I hate this world without music! Please!

Just then, the Healing Chest glowed from the inside.

Crescendo Tone: A world without music... Is that really so?

Suzu: Eh? But...

Crescendo Tone: The ones who will connect music and hopes are still here. The legendary warriors!

Suzu: The legendary warriors, PreCures?

Crescendo Tone: Yes. And there's more, their ally and friend, the Dream Traveler. And you, too. There is something you should do.

Back at the castle, Melody and Rhythm are regrouped with Blaze and Beat. Now our young heroes were headed to the main hall where Major Three awaits.

Melody: Are you guys here to take us to Aphrodite-sama?

Sharp: Not all of you. Just the real Healing Chest.

All: Well, then. Which one is it?!

They threw the boxes and bags into the air and Major Three grabbed all of them. They were fooled that the Healing Chest wasn't inside them. Our young heroes are rushed their way to the throne room.

Sharp: Not here! Curses! You fooled us again!

The Major Three transformed into their monstrous form and started to chase them.

Major Three: Wait!

At Rhythm, she was at the fountain area and Natural found her.

Natural: Found you!

He launched the thunder attack towards her but she dodged. Natural appeared in front of her and Rhythm threw her punch at him. But he parried and flung her. Rhythm landed safely without being hurt. She started to elbow him but it didn't work and flung her again. She flipped to the ground safely again and attack him. But he successfully parried her attack until as he flung her again, the lighting surrounded her and paralyzed her.

Natural: Take that! Giga Thunder!

Rhythm: I-I can't move!

Rhythm shouted in pain as the Giga Thunder striked her. At Beat and Blaze, Flat launched the projectiles and they dodged it while they're running. Flat suddenly appeared behind them.

Flat: Terra Ball!

He fired the Terra Ball from his mouth and the heroic siblings dodged them, but Flat lunged at them.

Beat: What power!

Blaze: It must be their monstrous form!

They braked the collision and deflected the projectiles. Flat landed in front of them. Beat threw her punch at his stomach while Blaze slashed his stomach with his Dreamblade. But his stomach, as built by fat in his monstrous form, absorbed their attacks.

Blaze: What the...?!

Flat punched them into the air and the projectiles hit them. Then, he slammed them with his kick and slammed them into one of the room.

Flat: This is the end!

Beat held Blaze's arm while he gritted his teeth. At Melody, Sharp shoot the fireballs towards Melody and she dodged them while running on the goddess statue. She noticed Sharp was in front of her and threw her kick at him. But he dodged it with his arm and punched her. But she dodged it. Sharp fired the fireballs again as Melody kept dodging it. Sharp attacked from above but Melody jumped up into the air. Sharp jumped up as well and they sent the barrages of punch and kicks. Melody backed away and landed to the statue. She was exhausted. Suddenly, she sensed Sharp was behind her and turned around.

Sharp: It's over for you.

He pushed Melody with his flame and blasted through the distance. Meanwhile at throne room, Ako opened her eyes as she heard her father's voice.

Ako: (I can hear Papa's song...)

She turned to Mephisto and he nodded. Tears appeared on her eyes slightly.

Ako: (He remembered...my favorite song.) *landed on the ground safely and glanced at Mephisto* (I'm sorry for the mean things I said, Papa. Even when we were apart... Even when you were the evil boss... I still love you!)

They started to sing a song in their hearts and they remembered the time they spent together.

*flashback*

Mephisto is carried the young Ako and running around the sunflower field happily.

*flashback ended*

Ako's hands placed on the sphere glass while Mephisto placed his hands on the same place where Ako placed hers. Meanwhile at the concert hall, Crescendo Tone heard the songs from Ako's and Mephisto's heart and even Suzu can hear it.

Suzu: This song... Ako?

Crescendo Tone: Music is something that comes from the heart. No matter what obstacles comes your way, no one can take away the music from your heart.

Thsn, Suzu saw her parents shedding their tears, even though they're petrified, including the people around.

Crescendo Tone: We're not taking back our music. It's because you can't lose the music in your heart that was never stolen.

Back at the castle, our young heroes were downed but they can hear the song.

Melody: (I can hear the song...)

Rhythm: (It's resonating in my heart...)

Beat: (This is the song of our hearts...)

Blaze: (That makes our hearts alive...)

Little by little, they started to get up.

Melody: (My power and courage... They're coming back!)

Rhythm: (I must stand back up.)

Beat: (Everyone's doing their best.)

Blaze: (We can't waste their efforts now.)

Melody: (I'm betting my pride as a woman on this.)

Rhythm: (I'll show you my spirited recipe.)

Beat: (Can't stop my heart beat.)

Blaze: (My light will shine towards the dream's future.)

Melody: (We won't let anyone get hurt anymore!)

All: (We fight for everyone's happiness!)

Their spirits has been rejuvenated and they got back on their feet suddenly.

Sharp: Oh? They're not giving up their futile fight?

Melody: Wrong. I could hear the song of my friends.

Sharp: Song? *laughed hysterically* Are you hearing things that aren't there?!

Major Three are laughing hysterically.

Melody: I can hear it!

Sharp: Nonsense! Something like that doesn't exist!

Melody and Sharp charged at each other. Melody punched him on the stomach area and it was stronger that stunned him.

Melody: You can't hear it, can you? The melody that connects our hearts!

Rhythm sent the barrage of punches into Natural's torso area.

Rhythm: We aren't alone! Melody, Beat, Blaze and everyone are all connected!

She finally kicked him through a distance. At Blaze and Beat, they sent Flat up in the air.

Beat: This song grants me courage! The courage to stand up to any enemy!

Blaze: This song grants me strength! The strength protects the bonds of our hearts!

They sent the punches into Flat's stomach and sent him flying. Meanwhile at the throne room, Ako glanced at Mephisto with her smile.

Ako: Papa. Do you know why I stopped wanting to sing? I remembered how much fun it was, when all three of us sang together. It made me sad. But, I guess I love singing. I love singing with Papa and Mama. I want all of us to sing together!

Mephisto: I know. I'm sure your feelings have reached Mama.

*flashback*

Aphrodite watched Mephisto carried the young Ako running around the sunflower field and smiled. They both went in front of her and Mephisto put Ako down. Ako hugged her mother and they all smiled.

*flashback ended*

Now, even Aphrodite sat on the throne was touched, tear rolled down on her cheek.

Aphrodite: (Ako...)

Ako noticed her mother shedding a tear.

Ako: Mama!

The sphere started to crack. Back at the battle, our young heroes are ready to end this battle.

Sharp: PreCures! Dream Traveler!

The girls began to form the Tone Ring while Blaze pointed the Dreamblade at the sky as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat: Come out, Tone Ring! *the ring was formed around each of the Cures*

Melody: PreCure Music Rondo!

Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo!

Beat: PreCure Heartful Beat Rock!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Major Three are started their counterattack.

Sharp: Mega Fire!

Natural: Giga Thunder!

Flat: Terra Ball!

They combined the attack and started to lunged at them. The attack from both sides are colliding.

All: GO!

Our young heroes attack shattered Major Three's attack and hit them directly.

All: With everyone's feelings, straight from the heart!

Melody, Rhythm, Beat: 3/4 Beat! 1,2,3! Finale!

The Tone Rings slammed at them and they've finally defeated Major Three. At the same time, the sphere that trapped Ako shattered and freed her.

Ako: Papa!

Mephisto: Ako!

They embraced and looked at each other.

Ako: Papa! I just heard Mama's voice!

Mephisto: Yes! I heard it, too.

Ako: Mama!

They went to Aphrodite. But suddenly, the petals of sunflower blew through the area and they are not the throne room but the sunflower field. Aphrodite is still sitting there. Then, Aphrodite's soul appeared beside the throne, wiping her tears.

Aphrodite: The song from your hearts have reached me, too.

Ako: Mama! It's a lie that you stole the music from this land, right?

Aphrodite nodded and her face turned serious.

Aphrodite: Right now, the dark power that has taken hold of Major Land is...Howling.

Ako: Howling?

Aphrodite: The only thing I could do to defeat the dark power was to thrust its very source of its power into myself.

Mephisto: Then, that means...

Aphrodite: Yes. Howling is trapped inside my heart.

The darkness appeared on Aphrodite's body.

Aphrodite: By doing this as the Queen of the kingdom of music... I knew I would betray and sadden the citizens of Major Land. But I let myself become a puppet and waited. I believed all of you will come here.

Mephisto was shocked at what his wife was said.

Aphrodite: Now, Howling and I are one. If you destroy me, Howling will die, too.

Ako and Mephisto were shocked, more than usual.

Mephisto: W-What?!

Aphrodite: The land of music, Major Land, is a land which brings happiness to everyone. It cannot fall into the hands of evil!

Mephisto: Are you saying that in order to save Major Land, we have to sacrifice you?!

Aphrodite: I let myself get taken. It's my fault.

Ako: Mama! No!

Aphrodite: *glanced at Ako* Ako... Protect the land with Papa, okay? Now, hurry!

The background of the sunflower field was gone, returned to the throne room. Mephisto rushed to Aphrodite and took her hand. The sunflower seeds dropped from her hand and turned into a sword, gestured him to kill Aphrodite, Mephisto was shocked and he doesn't know what to do.

Ako: Papa?

Mephisto took the sword up and Ako gasped.

Ako: PAPA!

Mephisto swung the sword. Our young heroes and Hummy arrived at the throne room and saw something happened.

Ako: Papa...?

Mephisto gritted his teeth and the vines around Aphrodite was shattered, The one that he slashed wasn't Aphrodite but the vines. Then he threw the sword away.

Mephisto: Damn it!

Hummy: *sighed in relief* That scared me-nya.

Suddenly, Mephisto shouted in a war cry as he carried Aphrodite and jumped out of the castle. Melody and Rhythm gasped and after him.

Mephisto: Howling! Seems like you're going to die if Aphrodite dies! If you don't want to die, then get over here!

The dark aura inside Aphrodite's eyes appeared again. Melody and Rhythm jumped out of the castle and ran down on the wall. Beat and Blaze jumped down from stairs to stairs. Hummy is running down the stairs but she tripped down the way and landed her face on the stairs. And then, she saw the note-like pendant on the stair. Now at Mephisto, he's still falling down with Aphrodite.

Mephisto: If you don't show yourself, you lose! It's over for you even if you come out! My justice punch will knock you out!

Just then, a deep, monstrous voice was heard.

Monstrous Voice: You fool! Just see what happens, then!

The evil aura left Aphrodite's body and pushed Mephisto and Aphrodite away.

Melody: Mephisto!

Rhythm: Aphrodite-sama!

Blaze, Beat and Ako are outside and saw Mephisto and Aphrodite are falling.

Blaze: Oh, no!

Ako: Papa! Mama!

Mephisto opened his hand and materialized the rainbow keyboard bridge, sliding his way down safely and looked at Aphrodite.

Mephisto: Are you okay, Aphrodite?

Aphrodite opened her eyes and she was back to normal. Suddenly, she whined and hammered Mephisto childishly and tugged his face.

Aphrodite: Jeez! Look at you! You could have finished him off while I had him sealed!

Mephisto: Don't say that! How can I do something like that to someone I love?

Aphrodite was speechless after hearing what her husband said. She blushed a little but soon faded when she and Mephisto saw the evil aura formed into an evil soul of Howling. Mephisto jumped up and faced Howling.

Mephisto: Take this! Happily-Married-Couple-Attack!

But his punch didn't affected Howling and went through him, causing Mephisto to fell down.

Aphrodite: Dear!

Aphrodite created the bridge and get to help her husband, but Howling suddenly appeared in front of her and crunched the bridge, shattered to pieces. The King and Queen of Major Land fell down to the concert hall.

Ako: Papa! Mama!

Howling: Wahahahaha! What's wrong? Weren't you supposed to knock me out?

Melody and Rhythm landed beside Blaze, Beat and Ako, then they glanced at Howling.

Rhythm: So that's Howling.

Blaze: Such monster it is...

Melody: Go save your parents, Ako.

Ako: Eh? But...

Melody turned around and faced them with a smile.

Melody: Let's go! Rhythm, Beat, Blaze!

Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze jumped to the battle.

Rhyhtm: Now, it's our turn!

Blaze: Let's show'em what a real heart is!

Beat: All right!

Howling turned around and saw them jumped into the battle. Melody and Rhythm readied their Berthier.

Melody: Here we go!

Rhythm: Okay!

After separating their Berthiers, the two Cures spin around before coming together and holding out one half of their Berthiers. Melody holds out the half with Fairy Tone Dory, while Rhythm holds out the half with Fairy Tone Rery. The two halves switch, and the two Cures recombine the Berthier halves to attain Cross Rod mode.

Melody and Rhythm: Fly forth, Tone Ring!

They then swing their Belltiers around to create 4 Tone Rings, white and orange for Melody and light pink and yellow from Rhythm. The two clasp hands to create a treble clef and a dark pink heart, reminiscent of Passionate Harmony.

Melody and Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo Super Quartet!

They then fire the 5 beams at Howling.

Melody: Ready!

Rhythm: Set!

Before they can say "finale", the dark cloud of Howling flew through them.

Melody: What?!

Howling was laughing as the dark cloud started to gather. Melody and Rhythm's attack doesn't work during this form.

Rhythm: Super Quartet doesn't work on that cloudy-looking thing!

Howling was formed again. Melody and Rhythm landed safely. At Ako, she's warming up as she tapping on her shoe.

Ako: 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4...

Back to the battle, Beat and Blaze started to regroup.

Howling: What's the matter? Is that it?!

Howling fired his dark cloud as projectiles and they evaded the projectiles and charged at him. Back at Ako, she's still doing the warm-up and then Hummy caught up.

Hummy: I finally caught up-nya!

After Ako finished her warm-up, she's ready to fight and took out her Cure Module.

Ako: I'll fight, too! Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Muse jumped to the battle site. Below her, Suzu, carried the Healing Chest, witnessed that Ako was a PreCure.

Suzu: Ako is a PreCure? And, those people, too...

Crescendo Tone: Yes. They are the PreCure. They are the legendary warriors who save Major Land from the evil Noise. And the child that hold the sword was the Dream Traveler. He's the child who carries the blood of the eternal light and protect people's dream. Now, he fought alongside with the PreCures.

Melody avoided the projectiles and jumped into the air, kicked off the dark cloud and sent the barrage of punches into Howling. Rhythm jumped up and pushed the dark cloud aside and kicked it off with her somersault kick. Beat used her Love Guitar Rod and fired Beat Sonic at the projectiles. Blaze used Explosion and the fiery dragons blasted the dark cloud even further. Now, Muse is playing a tune with her Cure Module and used her finishing move.

Muse: PreCure Sparkling Shower!

The bubbles change into note-like forms and Muse declares the attack name before launching them into Howling and surrounding it, blocked the projectiles.

Melody: Muse!

Muse: I'm the Goddess of Music, Cure Muse! I'm fighting to take back the music!

Just then, they noticed Howling is still active.

Howling: *grunted* So, you're the annoying fools who are stopping Noise-sama from resurrection.

Melody: Noise? So, you're Noise's servant?

Howling: Yes! I am clearing the world of troublemakers to welcome Noise-sama's resurrection.

The black sparks appeared on Howling and charged at them. Our young heroes jumped up and avoid it. However, the dark cloud surrounded their heads and they clenched it.

Blaze: What the hell?!

Beat: Hey! Let go of me!

Muse: What is this?!

Rhythm: I can't take this off!

Suddenly, the dark clouds formed into the black sparks and emitted the evil noise. Our young heroes clenched their heads in pain.

Howling: *cackled* I may have been sealed by the Queen, but your powers alone are nothing!

Rhythm: My head...is getting filled with annoying sounds!

Melody: Don't give up!

Rhythm opened her left eye and glanced at Melody, still clenched her head.

Melody: Aphrodite-sama tried to suppress this inside her body. She was in much more pain!

Beat: But, what should we do?!

Blaze: Is there anything that we could do?!

At Hummy, she was trying to cheer them up.

Hummy: Everyone! Do your best-nya!

Voice: Hummy!

Hummy turned around and saw Suzu was approaching her, holding the Healing Chest. Hummy saw the Healing Chest and jumped onto it.

Hummy: Waahh! The Healing Chest~~!

Hummy landed onto it and Suzu glanced at her.

Hummy: Thank goodness-nya. *glanced at Suzu* You found it for us-nya, Suzu. Thank you-nya!

Suzu: *looked aside* No. I'm sorry. I tried to use this by myself, so I took it...

As Suzu looked at Hummy, she saw Hummy is holding her pendant.

Hummy: I found this, too-nya. Is this your Note-nya?

Suzu took her pendant and glanced at it. Then, she noticed Howling is helding our young heroes and they're still clenching their heads in pain.

Suzu: I want to help out the PreCure and the Dream Traveler! They're all fighting to take back the music!

Crescendo Tone: Your feelings may be small on it's own, but it's the same as the PreCure's great Harmony Power and the Dream Traveler's Power of Light. Now! Guide your feeling toward the PreCures and the Dream Traveler!

Suzu held her pendant and gestured towards the sky.

Suzu: PreCures! Dream Traveler! Do your best!

Suddenly, the light flashed on her pendant. Suzu and Hummy was surprised and the light flew towards the area. Then, she started to pray.

Suzu: Papa! Mama! Can you hear me? Please lend your power to the PreCures and the Dream Traveler!

Just then, the light appeared from Suzu's parents. Mephisto and Aphrodite, who fell from above and landed on the concert hall earlier, saw the light and flew above. Suzu saw the lights and she smiled.

Suzu: Papa! Mama!

Howling saw the light in confusion and they flew to the area where our young heroes trapped. Then, Hummy turned to the viewers.

Hummy: Everyone!

Hummy took out the Miracle Light Tone and shined brightly.

(Note: If you have Miracle Light Tone, you knew what to do when you read this chapter. :) )

Hummy: Please-nya! Lend your power to the PreCures and the Dream Traveler-nya!

The Fairy Tones are using the Miracle Light Tones as well, two for each Miracle Light Tone.

The voices of "PreCure! Dream Traveler! Do your best!" was heard from around the people. Many light started to appeared from the petrified people and Mephisto and Aphrodite looked around in awe.

Mephisto: This is...

Aphrodite: ...the light...of the heart? The voices from everyone's hearts, wanting to take back the music. The music from their hearts.

Many lights started to appeared and flew above the sky. Each of the lights swirling around our young heroes' heads and the black sparks vanished, released from the sound of pain. Then, they saw many lights are gathering around them. Howling saw the light from his area and started to think what it is.

Howling: What's this?

The light shined brighter that blind Howling. The Fairy Tones continued to wave the Miracle Light Tones. Hummy does the same as well.

Hummy: More-nya! Do your best-nya!

The light started to pushed Howling aside and our young heroes are on the ground safely, thanks to the light inside people's heart. The light started to lift Howling into the air.

Howling: T-This is...! RRAAAHHHH!

The light englufed Howling and he roared in pain. Then, Rhythm saw the light from the sky.

Rhythm: Look at the sky!

The rays of light shone from the cloud and the sky was restored into the blue beautiful sky. Hummy and Suzu were smiled at the scenery.

Suzu: This is what Major Land should look like!

Right then, the people were released from petrifying spell.

Aphrodite: Everyone's hearts have overcome Howling's power!

Mephisto hugged the man happily as the man hugged back.

Man: Yes!

Suddenly, he looked at the one he hugged and it was Mephisto.

Man: Eh? Mephisto-sama!

Mephisto laughed a hearty laugh. Back to our young heroes, they smiled in gratitude at the viewers.

Melody: Everyone, thank you!

All: Thank you!

Melody: We've heard all the voices from your hearts! We did our best, thanks to you! We'll never, ever...

All: ...give up!

However, the battle wasn't over yet. Howling shattered the engulfed light and roared.

Howling: Fools!

They noticed and shocked that Howling was freed.

Melody: What?!

Howling's dark cloud started to gathered and entered into the skeletal bat that surrounded the castle building.

Howling: PreCures... Dream Traveler... You have truly made me mad. If you had accepted that world without music, you could have had it easily!

The dark cloud subsided and revealed Howling in his true form, a giant bat-like monster. Everyone in Major Land witnessed the monster that invaded their land.

Mephisto: That huge monster...

Aphrodite: Now, we can only leave their fate to the PreCures and the Dream Traveler.

Howling took flight and and landed in front of our young heroes. He roared and smash the ground, but they avoided the impact and spread out.

Melody: We must defeat this! Or else we won't be able to protect Major Land!

Rhythm: Yes! The power we got from everyone won't go to waste!

Beat: We're taking back the music!

Blaze: We won't let the music disappeared again!

Muse nodded in agreement. Howling fired the devastated beam. Melody, Rhythm and Blaze dodged it, but Beat and Muse has been hit from the blast.

Melody: Muse! Beat!

Then, Blaze noticed Rhythm was in danger.

Blaze: Rhythm! Watch out!

Before Rhythm could react, she was caught by Howling's grasp. Melody noticed that her friend was in danger.

Melody: Rhythm!

Howling: Heheheheheh! Now, what will you do? What can you do by yourselves? Nothing!

Rhythm: They're not alone! I'm right here!

Howling's grasp gripped her tighter and Rhythm shouted in pain. Her Berthier dropped into the ground. Melody and Blaze were angry by this.

Melody: Let go of Rhythm!

Howling: Someday this world will be taken by Noise-sama!

Melody and Blaze: Let go of her!

Melody and Blaze dashed at Howling. Howling threw his punch at them and dodged it. Unfortunately, he got the upper hand and fired the devastated beam into them directly, down on the ground.

Rhythm: Melody! Blaze!

Blaze and Melody are groggily getting up on their feet.

Melody: We won't give up... Not until...we take back the music!

Blaze: We can't lose to you... I promised my friend that I must protect people's happiness!

Howling fired the beam again. Rhythm was started to worried about her friends. Beat and Muse are down. Melody and Blaze are still on their feet but badly injured.

Rhythm: Melody... Blaze...

Melody: We must save Rhythm...

Blaze: We must defeat him...

Melody: We must protect the music...

Howling: Hmph! How stubborn.

Melody: I'm betting my pride as a woman on this...

Blaze: My light will shine towards the dream's future...

Howling pulled back his fist and ready to punch them.

Rhythm: STOOP IITTTT!

And he does, Melody and Blaze are punched by a powerful fist. Sent them flying to the distance. Melody's Berthier and Blaze's Dreamblade dropped on the ground. Howling laughed evily and Rhythm, Beat, and Muse witnessed that Melody and Blaze were downed. Rhythm shed more tears from her eyes that two of her best friends were down by the monster.

Rhythm: HIBIKIIII! BLAAAAZZEEE!

The G-Clef in Melody's heart was resonated and the light inside Blaze's blood in his veins was started to resonated by Rhythm's cry as the sound of the heartbeat was heard. Melody's and Blaze's fingers are started to move. Hummy is waving her Miracle Light Tone.

Hummy: Melody! Blaze! Do your best-nya-!

The Fairy Tones waved their Miracle Light Tones as well. Suddenly, Crescendo Tone's voice was heard inside Melody's and Blaze's mind.

Crescendo Tone: Melody. Blaze. You can still stand up, right? Your strong feelings that never surrender... We all witnessed it. We believe both of you can use that great power for greater good. Come, it's time to surpass yourselves. It's time to become the PreCure, Melody! It's time to awakened the inner power, Blaze!

The Healing Chest opened itself and shine and Blaze's Dream Gauntlet started to shine brighter. Blaze's Dreamblade started to move and flung itself into the light that envoloping them. Howling was blinded by this light and two blinding lights took Rhythm from his grasp. Howling was shocked.

Howling: What?!

He turned around and looked above that Blaze and Melody were at the mid-air. Blaze and Melody was now in their another form as Melody carried Rhythm in her arms. Blaze was now in his awakening form-the Divine Dragoon- and his Dreamblade evolves into Chaosbreaker. As for Melody, her costume consists more of white and light pink. The ribbon on her headband and the sleeves of her top become feathery, and the upper layers of her skirt become longer and more flowy. Her leggings and shoes become white as well, with pink highlights. Her hair becomes a much lighter pink, and she gains large golden wings on her back, much like Crescendo Tone.

Crescendo Cure Melody: Strumming the tune of heart, Crescendo Cure Melody!

Rhythm, Beat and Muse were surprised at Melody's and Blaze's awakened form.

Muse: Wow!

Beat: What brilliance...

Even from further ahead, Mephisto and Aphrodite witnessed Melody's and Blaze's power.

Aphrodite: Melody, that strong and beautiful heart of yours have transformed you into Crescendo Cure Melody!

Mephisto: Blaze, your strongest will of protect the peace and dream has given you the power to vanquished the evil, thus the light inside you has awakened and transformed you into Divine Dragoon!

They landed on the ground safely and put Rhythm down gently.

Rhythm: Crescendo Tone Melody?

Blaze: *glanced at Crescendo Melody* You have awakened...

Crescendo Tone: *glanced at Blaze and nodded* Yeah...

They glanced at Rhythm with their smile, though Blaze was smiling under his helmet. Rhythm started to shed even more tears and they were shocked.

Crescendo Melody: Hey...

Crescendo Melody's eyes started to well up some tears in her eyes.

Crescendo Melody: Why are you crying?

Rhythm: Because...I thought it was all over...

Crescendo Melody: That can't be true!

The girls hugged each other and start crying. After that, they glanced at Blaze with teary eyes and he looked at them in confusion.

Blaze: What?

The girls hugged Blaze and start crying again. Blaze was surprised by this sudden hug, but he smiled gently under his helmet and petted their heads, hushing them.

Blaze: Hush...

But their moments end as Howling started to punch them again.

Howling: Don't you mess with me!

Howling threw his fist at them but Blaze and Crescendo Melody launched their attacks and collide it. Blaze and Crescendo Melody, now stronger than ever, their strength pushed Howling afar easily. Then, Crescendo Melody helped Rhythm to get up.

Crescendo Melody: Can you stand?

Rhythm: Yes.

Howling landed in front of them again and roared. Blaze and Crescendo Melody are ready for battle again.

Crescendo Melody: Let's go.

Blaze: Yeah.

Rhythm: Okay.

Crescendo Melody and Rhythm both join hands while Blaze is channeling the power inside him as he points the Chaosbreaker towards the sky as beam fired from the edge of the sword. Then he pointed the Chaosbreaker towards Howling and starts to charged the powerful beams as he aimed at him, locked on his target. Now, they're ready to perform their powerful attacks.

Crescendo Melody and Rhythm: PreCure Passionato Harmony!

Blaze: Divine Dragon Cannon!

A G-Clef appears with Melody's half of the clef bigger than Rhythm's. Crescendo Melody squeezes Cure Rhythm's hand causing Rhythm's side to be equal with hers. Blaze was ready to fire the Divine Dragon Cannon.

Crescendo Melody and Rhythm: Crescendo!

Blaze: BWWAAAAHHH!

The G-Clef spins and Blaze's fired the Divine Dragon Cannon. They delivers the energy blast to Howling at the same time. Howling tried to resist it but the blast is too strong and the G-Clef went through him. Howling roared in pain by the attack. Blaze and Crescendo Melody are returned to normal and Beat and Muse regrouped.

Melody: Let's end this with everyone!

The Cures call upon the Healing Chest.

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...

Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it. As for Blaze, he jumped higher into the air as his aura was formed into the shape of dragon as his burning aura flows around him. The unattached, flaming wings spreads as Blaze lifted into the air and readied his DreamBlade, pointed at Howling to unleashed his Limit Break.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!

Blaze: Final Burst!

The Cures go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed while Blaze fly towards Howling and collided it with flames, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into the enemy, engulfing it in an explosion. The Cures and Blaze get out unharmed behind it.

Cures: Finale!

The enemy turns into white light and rockets into the air, the light diminishing, and then vanishing as it gets higher up and Howling dissolved into nothing and defeated. The Crescendo Tone returned to the Healing Chest and closed itself. Howling is defeated and people shouted in joy.

Aprodite: No amount of words can fully describe this. We protected the kingdom of music with everyone's power. Thank you, everyone.

Later that day, peace has restored to Major Land and everyone lived in their daily lives. At the castle, Ako decided to talk to her parents.

Ako: Papa! Mama! I'm sorry! I want to go back to Kanon Town!

Mephisto and Aphrodite was shocked at Ako's words.

Ellen: Princess! Why? The four of us can hold the fort at the Human World...

Ako: *turned around* I want to fight with you! Beside, Noise may get even stronger! And... *smiled* I want to be with all of you.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze started to smile after listened to Ako's words.

Ako: I felt the strong bonds of PreCures today. Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze. I want the five of us, with our powers combined, to fight and protect the world's happiness.

Mephisto and Aphrodite starts to smile and glanced at each other,

Ako: *turned around* That's why! Papa! Mama! I'm sorry!

Mephisto: Okay.

Ako: Eh?

Aphrodite: Take care, Ako.

Mephisto: Since she's Ako...

Mephisto glanced at Aphrodite and they glanced at Ako and wiggled their fingers with their smile.

Mephisto and Aphrodite: We knew she'd say that!

Ako glanced at her parents in confusion but after a while she smiled and nodded. Soon after, our young heroes returned to Human World and Mephisto and Aphrodite waved goodbye to them. Then, Aphrodite noticed Mephisto is crying in a comical way, knew that he couldn't bear to say goodbye to Ako. She hugged his arms and tell him that Ako will take care of herself and Mr. Otokichi will take care of her. Of course, her friends will take care of her as well. Back to Human World, Ako told Souta that she won't move away and he felt relieved, but shortly after the talk, she walked away and Souta went after her as usual. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze smiled and giggled at the scene. Blaze looked at the sky and wondered how Suzu was doing in Major Land. At Major Land, Suzu was walking at the Sound Forest with her parents and they smiled happily as a happy family. Suzu felt happy and her heart filled with happiness. Back at our young heroes, they were having pizzas, strawberry sundaes and not to mention, cupcakes, to celebrate their victory and helped the people in Major Land. As they were eating the food happily, Blaze glanced at the sky again, he knew that someday they'll face their old foes again and defeat Noise, prevent the resurrection. For now, he start to partying around and enjoy the meal.

A/N: AW YEEAAHH! I've finally finished Suite PreCure movie event! WOOO! Isn't it touching after you read the chapter? Yeah, I made Blaze and Melody turned into their awakened form at the same time because it's EPIC! You can say I have some ideas left. And there's some LOL parts in the chapter is Mephisto because he's really funny after he turned good again. Now, I can focused on the rest of the chapter and listened "If You Still Believe". Yep, the main theme of The Legend of Dragoon, if you played that game before. Why? Cuz' after I've finished Suite PreCure movie event, I'm gonna hear this song and it really suits well to me. Anyway, by now, stay tuned to Chapter 24! Comment please! ^_^


	27. Chapter 24

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler  
Chapter 24: The Big Prank on Halloween

At Minor Land, now under control of Noise, Bassdrum is holding a lot of Notes in his big jar. He glanced at his big jar and chuckled, cuddled it.

Bassdrum: Notes! I'm the new leader! Nice to meet all of you!

Suddenly, Baritone snatched the big jar of Notes and hold it tightly.

Baritone: No! I'm the new leader!  
Baasdrum: *clenched his fist* What?! Who decided that?!

Bassdrum is trying to snatch back the jar but Baritone attempted to pull it back.

Baritone: I did!  
Bassdrum: I'm the leader!

Suddenly, two duct tapes in a shape of X slapped Bassdrum's and Baritone's mouth. Then, they were lifted by telekinesis. The big jar of Notes went to Falsetto, who was sitting on his throne in boredom.

Falsetto: You two better keep yourself silent. Mephisto is out of commission, so I'm your leader. Got it?

He lifted down his hand and Bassdrum and Baritone slammed down to the ground. Bassdrum spitted and glared at Falsetto.

Bassdrum: Falsetto!  
Falsetto: That's Falsetto-sama to you!

Bassdrum felt a bit shock from Falsetto's menacing glare.

Falsetto: Oh, yes. Let me share some of Noise-sama's powers with you two.  
Bassdrum: What did you say?

Falsetto opened his palm and two evil aura appeared on Bassdrum and Baritone. They clenched their head in pain and their appearance started to change. Falsetto chuckled evily and used more evil powers onto them. After that, Bassdrum and Falsetto are turned into their monstrous form. Bassdrum was now a frog-like monster and Baritone is a merman-like monster. They glanced at their monstrous appearance with a shock on their face.

Bassdrum: What's this?  
Falsetto: I've given you two worthy power ups so you can be my subordinates. Be thankful.

Baritone took his mirror and looked at his reflection. He was shocked that he was now a monster and cried. Tears started to shed and dropped onto the mirror in a comical way.

Baritone: My beautiful face! *sob*  
Bassdrum: *faced Falsetto* Hey! You made him cry! Turn him back already!

Suddenly, Bassdrum body started to expand and float in the air like a balloon. His arms started to flapped like a chicken.

Bassdrum: I'm floating!

Baritone jumped up and catched Bassdrum and made him land. Then, the air inside Bassdrum blew out and turned back to normal.

Bassdrum: I'm falling.  
Falsetto: Stop your gabbing. Not in front of Noise-sama.

Suddenly, a thunderbolt struck behind Falsetto and the fossil of Noise appeared behind him. Bassdrum and Baritone were shocked by this appearance. Falsetto glanced at his master.

Falsetto: Noise-sama! Please be patient. We'll complete the Melody of Sorrow in no time.

The eye on Noise's fossil glowed red and it responded at Falsetto's words. At the Shirabe's, our young heroes are gathered and Mr. Otokichi is started to reveal the story about Noise, the mastermind behind the conflict.

Blaze: Otokichi-san... Please tell us more about this Noise.  
Otokichi: *nod* Noise is the ultimate evil born from the sadness of all. Noise hates all beautiful music. He plans to destroy all music in Major Land and the Human World.

Our young heroes were shocked after they listened to Mr. Otokichi's story about Noise.

Hibiki: No way...  
Blaze: Unbelievable...

*flashback*

The scene took place as Mr. Otokichi in his younger days as the King of Major Land fought the soul of Noise.

Otokichi: *narrating* In the past, when Noise attacked Major Land...

The young Otokichi created three rainbow keyboards aroung him. He lined up the keyboard and played, shoot out the rainbow projectiles and formed into a beam, fired at Noise. Noise fired the devastated beam and collided onto young Otokichi's beam. But, young Otokichi's beam was powerful enough to overpowered Noise's beam and shot at him, a direct hit. Noise roared in pain and young Otokichi was exhausted. Soon after, Noise was sealed in the fossil.

Otokichi: *narrating* I sealed him after a ruthless battle.

*flashback ended*

Otokichi: But, with his remaining powers, Noise disappeared. Now, he takes control of others in order to complete the Melody of Sorrow. He is planning to revive completely by using the energy of sorrow that is building up. This year, instead of songs of happiness, Negatones have gone rampage. By making people fall into sorrow, he has used that energy and is now getting even stronger.

Our young heroes' eyes widened and shocked that the people fell into sorrow by the Melody of Sorrow was produced the sorrowful energy that used to revive Noise. Hummy and the Fairy Tones were shuddered while they eat the food.

Hummy: What a monster-nya!  
Ellen: I was controlled by someone like him...  
Blaze: I just can't believe that Noise could actually do something like this... But... *looked at Otokichi* How can we prevent Noise from being resurrected?  
Otokichi: I created this pipe organ in order to stop his resurrection. This pipe organ can play saintly notes. It can go up against Noise and his powers.

They glanced at the giant pipe organ over there that Mr. Otokichi played.

Hibiki: Saintly notes...

Just then, a voice was heard.

Voice: You're my father, all right. You thought that far ahead.

Mr. Otokichi and our young heroes turned to the water and saw Mephisto in the reflection.

Otokichi: Mephisto?  
Mephisto: Yes.

Mephisto and Aphrodite are meeting with Mr. Otokichi and our young heroes.

Mephisto: Father! I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. Like you said, Noise is trying to regain his fearsome powers. If only I hadn't taken all of those Notes and gave it to him...  
Otokichi: You were being controlled. No need to dwell on it. You should focus on what you need to do now.  
Mephisto: Yes! I have decided. I'll protect Major Land from Noise! Even if I sacrifice myself, that is my duty.  
Aphrodite: *giggled* You are acting more like a king, compared to the time before you were being controlled.  
Otokichi: *nodded* Yes, you look more reliable.

Ako went to beside Mr. Otokichi and he petted her head gently. She glanced at her father and saw his serious, loyalty look as the King of Major Land. Then she smiled.

Ako: Papa.

Mephisto started to dance around once he meet Ako.

Mephisto: Oh! My cute daughter Ako! I'm fine now!

Ako sweatdropped at her father's reaction.

Mephisto: Don't worry and come back to Major Land.

Everyone was surprised that Mephisto tell her to come back to Major Land and our young heroes glanced at her.

Ako: Papa.  
Mephisto: When are you coming back? Today? Tomorrow?

Ako started to think for the answer and then she answered.

Ako: Papa!  
Mephisto: Hm?  
Ako: I'm staying here to protect the Human World from Noise!  
Mephisto: Eh?!  
Ako: I'm the princess of Major Land, but now I'm a PreCure.  
Mephisto: But Ako! I'm worried about you!  
Aphrodite: Don't worry, honey. Ako is much stronger than we thought. That's due to your actions, right?  
Mephisto: Well, you're right...  
Ako: Papa, don't worry about me.

Then, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze approached to Ako and looked at Mephisto's image.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: We'll be with her!  
Mephisto: PreCures... Dream Traveler...  
Aphrodite: Dear.

Then, Mephisto understand right now.

Mephisto: Hibiki-san! Kanade-san! Siren-san! And Blaze-san!

Mephisto knelt and bowed in front of our young heroes and they were shocked.

Blaze: Why are you bowing?!  
Mephisto: I'm really sorry for everything! I don't have a right to ask you this, but please! Please protect our cute Ako! Cute, cute Ako! Our cute, cute, cute, cute, very very cute Ako!

Ako blushed deeper after hearing her father said that she's cute and said the word cute many times.

Ako: Papa!  
Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: Leave it to us!

Mephisto smiled and cried in a comical way.

Mephisto: Thank you, PreCures! Dream Traveler!  
Aphrodite: Please.  
Hibiki: Mephisto is a very kind Papa.  
Blaze: Yeah.

They laughed happily and even Mr. Otokichi is laughing. Ako is still blushing, only a little.

Ako: Jeez. Papa is too worried about me.

The scene took place at Kanon Town where people are preparing the Halloween festival.

Blaze: *narrating* So, here I am. Suddenly, lived a peaceful life in Kanon Town without being rampage by Negatones. I never meant for things to turn out this way. I just wanted to control a couple of psycho cases and be left alone. But, now I guess I'm certainly going to live the good life.

Now our young heroes are walking down the streets and saw people are preparing the Halloween festival.

Hibiki: Oh! Everyone's preparing for tomorrow's Halloween Party!  
Kanade: You're right.  
Hummy: What's that-nya?  
Kanade: Halloween is a festival in which you dress up.  
Hummy: Nyapu! Sounds interesting-nya!  
Blaze: Yeah! What's more, we can get more candies from people if we go trick or treat! It's really fun!  
Hummy: Waahh! Candies! That's really fun-nya!  
Hibiki: Looks like everyone's having fun!

Then, Hibiki saw an older woman is carrying a box of Halloween pumpkins and approached to her.

Hibiki: Ma'am! Let me help you.  
Woman: Oh, Hibiki-chan. Thank you.

Kanade, Ellen, Blaze, Hummy and Ako watched Hibiki helped a woman carried a box of Jack o' Lanterns. Then, Kanade decided to help.

Kanade: Let's go and help, too.  
Ellen: Okay!  
Blaze: Gladly!

Ako glanced at them in confusion. Soon after, our young heroes started to help the people decorating the decorations for the Halloween.

Hibiki: I'm looking forward to tomorrow, my cute Ako.  
Ako: Stop that, please. Noise is about to return. We should pay more attention to collecting the Notes.  
Hibiki: Hey, we're collecting them properly.  
Ako: I wonder about that.

Then, Ako went away to help the other people.

Hibiki: Ako!

Hibiki started to worried about her, and so does Kanade, Ellen, Hummy and Blaze.

Hibiki: I wonder if she's not interested in Halloween?  
Ellen: The princess is very serious.  
Blaze: It was her duty as the princess of Major Land and PreCure, so she's very serious. But at least she should lighten up a bit, right?  
Ellen: Hmm... You're quite right, Onii-chan.

The next day, it's Halloween. At Kanade's place, Kanade finished helping Ako dressing up. Hibiki is dressing as a pirate, Kanade as a witch, Ellen as a black cat and Hummy as a cupcake.

Kanade: I'm done!

Hibiki and Ellen looked at Ako in awe and their eyes sparkled. Ako is dressing as a princess and she really look like a real princess, though she's actually the princess of Major Land. She blushed shyly and looked at Kanade.

Ako: Kanade! What's this?!  
Kanade: You're truly look like a real princess! So cute~!  
AKo: W-Why am I in a costume...?  
Ellen: It's fine! Princess!

Ako blushed deeper when Ellen called her princess.

Ako: Ellen, don't call me princess.  
Ellen: Huh?  
Hummy: Call her Ako-nya.  
Ellen: *smiled* T-Then, let's go, Ako.  
Ako: *looked aside* No!

Outside of Lucky Spoon, Blaze is waiting for the girls to finish. He's dressing as a ninja, not his usual costume of course. He hid his two Dreamblades by making it vanished into his palm and can materialized again at will, just in case the evil was standing. The girls are now outside and saw Blaze in his own Halloween costume, waiting for them.

Blaze: Hey, girls! Guess you've done dressing up, eh?  
Kanade: Hi, Blaze! Wow! You dressed like a real ninja!  
Hibiki: Wow! This is so cool! Now, that makes you like a real ninja, Blaze!  
Ellen: You look perfect and stylish, Onii-chan!

Blaze scratched his head and blushed a bit shyly.

Blaze: Eheheheh. You girls are fabulous, too. *glanced at Ako* Woah, Ako! You're dressing as a princess, that was cute.  
Ako: *blushed shyly* W-Well, they made me wear this costume.  
Blaze: At least you can lighten up a bit, you're looking great today, y'know.  
Ako: I-I was embarrassed in this costume, Blaze...  
Blaze: *smiled* No, you look fine. Don't be a baby. Let's get some trick or treats, girls!  
Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Hummy: OOHHH!

Our young heroes are at the streets of Kanon Town and the Halloween Party was started. Everyone are having fun and children are playing and act as what they're dressing. Souta, dressed as a vampire, glanced at Ako in awe and saw her like a different person.

Souta: Awesome. You look completely different.  
Ako: Quiet, you! I'm being forced into this!

Ako turned around and puffed a bit. Then, Ellen started to ask Souta about Ako.

Ellen: Doesn't she look like a real princess?  
Souta: Yeah.  
Kanade: Oh? Are you amazed by her beauty, Souta?  
Souta: *blushed and glared at Kanade* T-That's not it!  
Hibiki: Wow! You're getting red!  
Souta: What's up with you?!  
Blaze: Hahahaha! You're shy, aren't you boy?  
Souta: N-No way!  
Hibiki: *turned to Ako* Hey, take a look, Ako!

Ako is still blushing shyly and Hibiki noticed.

Hibiki: Eh?  
Ako: I-I'm going over there!

Ako went to the other side and Hibiki smiled a little.

Hibiki: Ako is so cute!  
Blaze: Yeah! That's what I think, too!  
Kanade: It's like we have a cheeky younger sister.  
Ellen: Sister, huh?

Ellen glanced at Blaze and smiled, then he glanced back at her and smiled. Ako went to the tree and leaned on, looking at her dress,

Ako: I don't get this.  
Older voice: Wow, what a cute princess.

Ako looked up and saw an older woman from yesterday walking to her, wearing pig snout and ears, carried a basket of candies.

Woman: Hello there. Have some candy.  
Ako: No, I...  
Woman: Oh? These are my special guaranteed-to-make-you-smile candies.  
Ako: *paused a bit* Smile?  
Woman: *nodded* Yes. Today's the day of smiles. Everyone is smiling and getting ready. Isn't that great? Please smile for me, Ako-chan.

The woman petted Ako warmly. Ako accepted the candy and the woman left to give some candy to people. Ako put a candy on her mouth and eat it. Suddenly, two boys startled her and they wore monsters outfit, one is skeleton outfit while the other is devil outfit.

Boy 1: Heheh! We're monsters!  
Boy 2: How's that? Are you scared?  
Boy 1: We'll make you cry, Princess!

Ako paused a little and then smiled. She passed her hands through her hair elegantly.

Ako: I'm not afraid of any monsters.

Suddenly, another boy, dressed as a prince, ran in front of Ako and protect her like a knight in shining armor.

Boy 3: Stop that! I won't let you touch the Princess!

Ako and the other boys was surprised by this. The boy turned to Ako.

Boy 3: Come on! Let's go!  
Ako: Eh?

The boy took her hand and run, ran away from the other boys.

Boy 3: Over here!  
Ako: *paused a bit and then smiled* Okay!

Back to Hibiki, Kanade. Ellen and Blaze, they looked around and find Ako.

Kanade: Where did Ako go?

Then, they noticed Ako is running with the little boy earlier, chased by the other two boys. Ako giggled, thinking it was fun. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze was surprised and then they smiled. Suddenly, Ako noticed there's a Note residing in the Jack o' Lantern.

Ako: A Note!

Ako stopped running and the boy noticed. The other two boys bumped on her but it didn't made her fall. Ako felt something's not right and the boy looked at her in confusion.

Boy 3: What's wrong?

Suddenly, a figure appeared from nowhere.

Man: Goodness, what a coincidence. We're looking for the Notes right now, too. Princess.

The figure revealed to be Falsetto and behind him, Bassdrum and Baritone appeared as well.

Ako: Falsetto!

The boys are started to afraid of them. Ako noticed Bassdrum's and Baritone's monstrous appearance and she thought it was their Halloween costume.

Ako: What a strange costumes.  
Bassdrum and Baritone: Eh? They're not costumes!  
Falsetto: Come out, Negatone!

The negative wave corrupted the note and turned into the Jack o' Lantern Negatone. The Negatone unleashed the Melody of Sorrow and the people are crying. Ako hugged the boy and glanced at the people.

Hibiki: Ako!

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze ran to Ako. And they noticed Trio the Minor as well.

Kanade: I knew it! Trio the Minor!  
Falsetto: You're here, PreCures, Dream Traveler.  
Ako: *looked at Hibiki* Hibiki. *then looked at Blaze* Blaze.

Hibiki and Blaze nodded and Ako got up.

Ako: Stealing the smiles from everyone looking forward to the Halloween party...  
All: Unforgivable!

They doing their own poses and the girls took out their Cure Modules and started to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*  
Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!  
Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!  
Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!  
Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!  
Suite PreCure: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Muse rushed in first and jumped up into the air.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze: Muse!

Muse spinned around and performed her roundhouse kick into the Negatone but it blocked her attack and pushed her away.

Melody: Muse!

Blaze ran to the area where Muse will fall and grabbed her.

Blaze: Are you okay?  
Muse: *nodded* Y-Yes.

Then, Melody, Rhythm and Beat charged in.

Beat: How dare you!

The Negatone spitted out the seeds at them and they fell to the ground.

Blaze: Melody! Rhythm! Beat! *glared at the Negatone* Damn you!

Blaze charged in and performed his signature Mana Power.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

He slashed the Negatone in his lighting speed but it parried and punched him away.

Muse: Blaze!  
Falsetto: How's that?! Noise-sama has powered up the Negatone! Taste its power!  
Muse: No matter how evil you are, the melody of the Goddess will envelop you! Come here, Tiry!

Muse detaches the Cure Module on her chest and Tiry lands on the space on the Cure Module.

Muse: Ti-Note's Shining Melody!

Muse playing a tune and makes four projections of herself that surround the enemy. Extending the hand that holds the Module, the other projections do the same. A blue beam of light comes from the real Tiry's gem and connects the other four in a star seal that surrounds the enemy in the center.

Muse: PreCure Shining Circle!

White light comes from the center, trapping the enemy inside.

Falsetto: Don't get caught!

The Negatone received the command from Falsetto and start spinning around. Muse gasped and the seal was shattered. It blew away Muse and her projections disappeared, fell onto the ground. The Negatone stopped spinning. Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze went to Muse and looked if she's okay.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze: Muse!  
Blaze: Are you all right?  
Muse: I'm fine. I can defeat that Negatone by myself!  
Melody: Muse.

Melody put her hand on Muse's face gently and put a candy on her mouth. She glanced at Melody in confusion.

Melody: Have some candy that makes you smile. You don't have to work so hard by yourself anymore. We are the awesome, the five of us. Let's protect everyone's smiles together. And then we can laugh together!

Ako paused a bit and then she nodded and smiled. Now, the Cures started to use the Healing Chest.

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...  
Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!

Before that could happen, Falsetto smirked and started to sing the obnoxious, evil song. Our young heroes covered their ears and prevented them from hearing this song.

Blaze: What the hell is this?!  
Beat: This is the Melody of Sorrow!  
Blaze: Nega-Scum! That backstabbing two-faced sociopath! Using that damn obnoxious song!

Hummy and the Fairy Tones are getting sad.

Hummy: I'm getting sad-nya!  
Blaze: Don't listen to that damn song! Cover your ears!

At the Shirabe's, Mr. Otokichi sensed that Falsetto is singing the Melody of Sorrow.

Otokichi: Oh, no! This melody may be incomplete, but it's speeding up Noise's revival!

Noise's fossil is started to crack in Minor Land. The projection of Crescendo Tone disappeared and they fell to the ground.

Bassdrum and Baritone: Yes!  
Muse: Crescendo Tone disappeared...  
Blaze: It's all because of that obnoxious Melody of Sorrow!  
Beat: The PreCures and the Dream Traveler won't lose to the Melody of Sorrow!  
Rhythm: *got up* That's right! We can do it!

Melody and Blaze offered their hands to Muse and smiled. She accepted and took their hands and got back on her feet. Then they faced their enemies.

Melody: Leave that song to us.

They started to perform their attack.

Girls: PreCure Passionato Harmony!

The G-Clef appeared in front of the girls and Blaze drew back his Dreamblade as the burning aura appeared around him.

Blaze: OOOAAAAHHHH! FlareShot!

They fired their attack at the same time and Falsetto stopped the song and noticed their attack.

Falsetto: What?!

Falsetto blocked their attack completely but Blaze suddenly charged and kicked him with his shotgun thrust kick.

Hummy: Muse! Now's your chance-nya!

Muse detaches her Cure Module on her chest and calls upon Tiry. Tiry lands on the space on the Cure Module.

Muse: Ti-Note's Shining Melody!

Muse materializes yellow bubbles using the Fairy Tone's powers before she plays a tune. The bubbles change into note-like forms.

Muse: PreCure Shining Shower!

She launching them into the Negatone and surrounded it, encasing it in a large bubble. Muse draws a triangle with her Cure Module and finishes the attack.

Muse: 3/4 beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!

She defeated the Negatones and returned it to its original form, while Hummy captured the musical note. The people who suffered the Melody of Sorrow have snapped it back.

Falsetto: Grr! Why you!

Trio the Minor retreated from scene. Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze went to Muse and smiled.

Melody: Muse!  
Rhythm: That was amazing!  
Beat: You're awesome!  
Blaze: Too cool!  
Muse: I-It's nothing great.

Then, Dodory landed beside Muse.

Dodory: Muse isn't honest at all-dodo.

Our young heroes glanced at Dodory in wonder.

Dodory: Muse is actually thankful of all of you saving her-dodo. Thank you very much. That's what she's thinking-dodo.  
Muse: *blushed* D-Dodory! Stop telling them my feelings!  
Dodory: But it's true-dodo.

Muse is trying to catch Dodory but Dodory kept dodging from being capture very easily.

Dodory: That's dangerous-dodo...  
Muse: Stop right there!

Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze are smiling at this scene.

Melody: What a difficulty little sister.  
Rhythm: You're right.  
Blaze: Luckily, I got a little sister who is actually really sweet and hard-working. *looked at Beat* Right, Beat?  
Beat: *looked at Blaze and giggled, then nodded* Right.

At the Shirabe's, Mr. Otokichi felt a dark feeling that is the same dark feeling from the past.

Otokichi: This feeling... Don't tell me Noise was...

Meanwhile at Minor Land, Noise's fossil has been cracked and it was finally resurrected, released from the seal. The black feather floated down to Falsetto's throne, emitted the evil aura from the feather. Noise is finally revived, what will our young heroes do? Will the evil complete the Melody of Sorrow? Will our young hereos stop them and collect all the Notes before they do? The answer is still remained in mystery until...

A/N: Yeah! I've finally completed Chapter 24 and I'm back in action, baby! Okay, now Ako has decided to fight with Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze and Noise has been revived. Where is Noise now? You've already know, right? If you do, you can tell but no spoilers as I said. Anyway, I'm still working on the next chapter is Otokichi's birthday! If you wanna see this chapter, then stay tuned! Keep your eyes on Chapter 25! R&R please!


	28. Chapter 25

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler  
Chapter 25: Melodies That Born From The Heart

Ako is drawing a birthday card for her grandfather, Mr. Otokichi, for his birthday as Dodory watched her drawing. She draw Mr. Otokichi and Dodory beside him, labelled "Happy Birthday, Grandpa!". Today is Mr. Otokichi's birthday and Ako is going to surprise him today. Ako finished her drawing and smiled, took the birthday card and left her room, Dodory followed her. Her music box, a gift from her parents, stopped playing as it was finished. At the top of the clock tower at Kanon Town, a strange looking bird is glancing at the town before it flew off. At the Shirabe's, Mr. Otokichi is testing the sound of the organ pipe. As he test, he sensed something sinister somewhere. Now the scene changed to Lucky Spoon, Ako asked Kanade to make a birthday cake.

Kanade: Birthday cake? Who's birthday today?  
Ako: Who cares about someone's birthday.  
Dodory: It's Otokichi-san's birthday-dodo.  
Ako: *shocked and glared at Dodory* Dodory!  
Kanade: Oh? Then, I'll show you my spirited recipe!

Just then, Hibiki, Ellen, Blaze and Hummy entered the Lucky Spoon.

Hibiki: Ako!  
Ako: Everyone!  
Hibiki: You shouldn't be dropping something this important.

She took out the birthday card for Mr. Otokichi and Ako checked on her pocket and noticed that she dropped the birthday card.

Ako: G-Give that back!

Hibiki gave the birthday card back to Ako.

Ako: Thank you.  
Blaze: So it's Otokichi-san's birthday, huh? You never told us that, Ako.  
Ellen: *felt touched and shed tears in a comical way* What an amazing family love!  
Ako: *sweatdropped* You're making a scene.  
Hibiki: Oh, yeah! Let's all celebrate this special occasion!  
Kanade: Yes! Otokichi-san will be happy, I think.  
Ellen: How about we all sing a song?  
Hibiki: Good idea!  
Blaze: Yeah!  
Hummy: Everyone, put your heart together and sing-nya!  
Hibiki: Okay! So, let's meet up at the Shirabe House tomorrow!  
Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: OOHHH!

Then, they noticed Ako isn't beside them.

Hibiki: Huh? Ako?

They turned around and saw Ako at the entrance.

Ako: Sorry. If we're singing tomorrow, I'll pass.

Everyone was shocked that Ako doesn't want to take part. Then, Blaze walked to her.

Blaze: Oh come on, Ako. It's your Grandpa's birthday, it's really fun, ya know.  
Ako: ...I'm sorry, Blaze. But I think I'll slip this fun part.

Ako left the Lucky Spoon and Dodory followed her.

Dodory: Ako! Wait-dodo!

Later, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Hummy are at the balcony and having some cupcakes. They wondered why Ako didn't want to sing.

Hibiki: Why Ako doesn't want to sing?  
Kanade: If I remember correctly, wasn't she not very good at music? Maybe she doesn't want anything to do with music?  
Hummy: That's not true-nya.  
Ellen: I've never heard such a thing, even in Major Land.  
Blaze: I've never heard of that, too.  
Kanade: Then, why?  
Ellen: I'm sure there's a reason. I don't know what, though.

Ako is walking through the street and Dodory started to talk her out.

Dodory: Ako, I know how you feel, but you shouldn't put it that way-dodo.  
Ako: It's okay. That was nothing.

Along the way, she jumped up as she heard the bird chriped on the ground. It was a strange-looking bird from earlier.

Ako: Eh? What are you? A bird?

Then, she noticed the bird's wing was wounded, unable to fly.

Ako: You're hurt?

She took the strange-looking bird back to her house and tended it's wound.

Ako: There you go.

The bird rolled aside on the sofa and it's wings flapped around.

Ako: What? Does it still hurt? *got up from her sofa* Here I go, then.

Ako walked to her music box on the window and twisted the key. A beautiful melody was played and Ako sing a song. The bird blinked it's eyes and jumped up, glanced at Ako. She smiled at it sweetly.

Ako: Why don't you try singing, too? You may feel better.

The bird jumped a few times and chirped while it jumped from side to side. Ako giggled.

Ako: That's kind of odd. Maybe you're acting like this because you don't want to sing? You're the same as me, unexpectedly.

The bird chirped again and jumped in front of Ako. She caught it as it jumped to her.

Ako: Okay, you're Pii-chan! I'm Ako. Nice to meet you.

The bird, now named Pii-chan, chirped again and Ako giggled sweetly. At the Shirabe's, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Hummy are talking to Mr. Otokichi about birthday party for him.

Otokichi: Birthday party? For me?  
Kanade: Yes! Please be here to celebrate with all of us!  
Otokichi: *smiled* Thank you. I'll be looking forward to it.

Mr. Otokichi soon frowned and Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze noticed.

Hibiki: What's the matter?

He looked at the giant pipe organ as he worried.

Otokichi: The pipe organ has been off-tune since this morning. Noise's resurrection is getting closer to complete.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze were shocked after hearing about Noise's resurection.

Hibiki: Noise?  
Otokichi: The revival of the Melody of Sorrow has been gaining around.

Then, the Healing Chest moved itself and Crescendo Tone spoke.

Crescendo Tone: I can feel Noise's presence, too. The Melody of Sorrow has been gaining more power than ever. But, we have Cure Muse. If we combine our powers, we can overcome it!  
Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: *nod* Yes!

Mr. Otokichi glanced at the youngsters in worried, but he knew he can count on them. Later that day, they started to went back home. But somehow, they noticed Mr. Otokichi wasn't very happy lately.

Kanade: Otokichi-san didn't seem very happy.  
Ellen: We have to make sure he's smiling all day tomorrow.  
Hibiki: *turned around* If that's the case, we need Ako.  
Blaze: Ako? She said she don't wanna come, right?  
Kanade: If only she'll come...

Meanwhile at Minor Land, Bassdrum and Baritone noticed a black feather on Falsetto's throne. Baritone picked up the feather and examined it.

Bassdrum: Where did this come from?  
Voice: What are you two doing here?

They turned around and saw Falsetto.

Bassdrum: Falsetto!  
Falsetto: *glared*  
Bassdrum: Uh...sama...  
Baritone: Noise-sama has disappeared.  
Falsetto: What?

They looked up and saw Noise's fossil was broken. Falsetto took a few step and stared at the broken fossil in awe.

Falsetto: Noise-sama! You've finally awakened!

Bassdrum and Baritone are started to whisper at each other.

Bassdrum: Where did it go, then?  
Baritone: It ran away, hahaha!

Falsetto heard their whisper and snapped his finger, electrocuted them. He sat on his throne with his bored look.

Falsetto: Noise-sama probably has an idea. Now, go look for the remaining Notes already.  
Bassdrum and Baritone: *saluted* R-Roger!

They disappeared to the Human World. Falsetto doesn't seem that he likes to counting on them.

Falsetto: It may be faster if I go by myself.

The next day, it's Mr. Otokichi's birthday. Ako is walking back home after school. Souta is running to her as usual.

Souta: Ako! I heard it's Otokichi-san's birthday party today, right?  
Ako: Sounds like it. I'm not going, though.  
Souta: Eh? Why? Birthday parties are for family! It can't start without you, Ako.  
Ako: Hibiki and the others will be there, even if they aren't family. It'll be fine.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Hummy were at the stairs beside the roadside and they heard her talking.

Hibiki: That's mean of you.

Ako and Souta looked at their left and saw them.

Souta: Onee-chan.  
Hibiki: Ako and us are like family already. We're P-.

Before Hibiki could say the word "PreCures", Ellen dashed in and covered her mouth. Souta looked at her in a confused look.

Souta: P- what?  
Kanade: We love pudding! *looked at Blaze and Ellen* Right?  
Ellen and Blaze: Yes, we do!  
Hummy: I like cupcakes-!

Kanade noticed Hummy was talking. She quickly covered her mouth and hold her. Souta looked at them strangely even more. They sweatdropped and laughed softly and haplessly.

Blaze: Uh...I mean I wish there's more cupcakes we like to eat in the party. *looked at the girls* Right?

The girls nodded and Ellen released her mouth. They looked at Ellen with their usual smile.

Hibiki: Ako, let's hold a birthday party and sing together!  
Ako: I told you I won't sing.  
Hibiki: Why? I'm sure Otokichi-san will be happy.  
Blaze: That's right.

Without a second though, Ako went away.

Ellen: Ako.  
Kanade: We'll be waiting.

Ako stopped walking and looked back. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Hummy and Blaze were smiling at them. Then, she walked away again. Souta was worried about her. Blaze noticed and smiled, knew that he worried about Ako as a friend. Now at the park, Ako lying on the bench and looked at her music box. Hibiki's words started to ring her mind.

Hibiki: *heard in Ako's mind* Ako and us are like family already.

She wondered why but it seems she doesn't know somehow. Dodory was sitting beside her and started to explain.

Dodory: You should understand what it means to be a PreCure now-dodo. All that's left is for you to take the first step-dodo.  
Ako: That's...

Ako got up and looked at her music box again. Just then, a voice calling her.

Voice: Yo!

She turned around and saw Souta was calling her.

Ako: Souta! What are you doing?

A worried look wore on Souta's face and he's holding a cup of pudding on his right hand. He lifted it to her.

Souta: You can have this. Let's go to Otokichi-san's place after you eat it. You don't have to sing it.  
Ako: You bought that for me?

Ako giggled and Souta glanced at her in a confused look.

Souta: What?  
Ako: Sorry. *smiled at him* Thank you.

Later, they both sat down and eat their puddings. Souta started to talk to Ako.

Souta: Why don't you want to sing? You said you loved singing.  
Ako: I do. But I don't want to sing, not yet.  
Souta: Why?  
Ako: *took her music box and turned the key* You know how my family is in a far away country, right?

The melody played from her music box.

Souta: Y-Yeah. That's right.  
Ako: This music box was from my parents. When I hear this, I think about them.

*flashback*

The scene took place in Major Land as Mephisto and Aphrodite gave a present to the young Ako. She opened it and inside was the music box. She smiled happily at it and her parents chuckled.

Ako: *narrating* It's like they're always with me. Everyone sang back then. Papa, Mama and everyone loved singing.

Ako sing the melody from the music box, followed by Mephisto and Aphrodite. The family laughed happily together.

*flashback ended*

Souta: Then, why?  
Ako: If we all sing, I'm sure I want to see my parents again. But, I can't right now. That's why I won't sing right now. I'll wait until I can finally see them again. Right?  
Souta: I see. *lowered his head* I see.  
Voice: *in opera style* That day won't come~!

Souta and Ako were shocked that Falsetto was here. Before Ako could speak, Souta moved in front of her protectively.

Souta: Who are you?!  
Ako: Souta?  
Souta: *looked at Ako* Run, Ako!  
Falsetto: Out of my way.

Falsetto swung his finger and pushed Souta away with his telekinesis, knocked him out cold.

Ako: Souta! *glared at Falsetto* What are you doing here?  
Falsetto: I'm just looking for Notes. I have no business with you. But...

He swung his finger again and took Ako's music box away from her with his telekinesis, and caught it in his hand.

Falsetto: My plans have changed.

A Note appeared inside the music box.

Ako: What are you going to do with that?!  
Falsetto: You know very well...! Come out, Negatone!

The negative wave corrupted the note and turned into the Music Box Negatone. Ako was shocked that her prized possession was turned into a monster.

Ako: My music box... *glared at Falsetto and took out her Cure Module* Unforgivable! Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*  
Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Meanwhile at the Shirabe's, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze, Hummy and Mr. Otokichi is waiting for Ako to come for Mr. Otokichi's birthday party. They started to worry that Ako won't come to the party.

Ellen: She's not coming.  
Hibiki: She will.

They glanced at Hibiki. She had a confidence that Ako will come to the party.

Hibiki: Ako will come. *turned to look at them*

They smiled and agreed with Hibiki. But suddenly...

Dory: Bad news-dodo!

They turned around and saw the Fairy Tones with panic look.

Dory: A Negatone is here-dodo!

Everyone was shocked that Negatone was appeared.

Hummy: What~?!

At Kanon Town, the Negatone unleashed the Melody of Sorrow and people cried in sorrow. Muse is after the monster.

Muse: Stop right there! Making my music box do all this...

The Negatone turned around and Falsetto is standing on top of it and looked at her with his bored look.

Falsetto: Oh, please. I'm a busy man. Oh, well. Negatone!

He jumped out of it. The Negatone roared and charged at Muse, it threw its fist onto her. But Muse dodged the punches and backed away a bit, readied her stance.

Muse: My music box... I'm sorry. I'll turn you right back. Just hang in there!

The Negatone threw its fist again, but Muse created a small orange shield that was strong enough to block. She blocked the Negatone's fist and pushed it away. Then she jumped up and threw a barrage of punches towards it, but the Negatone blocked her fists. After that shortly, it swung it's arm and sent Muse higher into the air. Then it used the ball on it's tail's edge and extended and smashed her. Muse landed on the ground roughly. The Negatone is using it's tail as an chained iron ball and swung at Muse again. Muse noticed the attack and avoid the impact. The Negatone threw it ball again. Muse jumped into the air and it was her chance for counterattack.

Muse: This is it!

She used her drop kick and stomped on it's tail. The ball bounced by the impact and swung back onto the Negatone's head. It was stunned by it's own impact and knocked down. Falsetto clapped his hand as it was a good fight. Muse glared at him as he's watching from the roof.

Falsetto: Wow, what a show. But, should you be worrying about THAT now?  
Muse: What?  
Falsetto: Here's a question. *looked at his left* What's that?

Muse looked at the direction that Falsetto looked at. She gasped and saw Souta, still out cold, was captured and hanging on top of the clock tower.

Muse: Souta!  
Falsetto: Now, are you going to continue?  
Muse: Let go of Souta!

Falsetto swung his arms and blew Muse away a bit further.

Falsetto: Do it!

The Negatone got back up and swung it's fist onto Muse. But she dodged the punch and the Negatone continued to attack and Muse keep going. Falsetto, on the other hand, clenched his fist and the bind on Souta gripped tighter and he shouted in pain. Ako noticed and let her guard down. The Negatone threw it's fist continuously and punched her away. It swung it's tail and slammed her down. Just then, Bassdrum and Baritone appeared and their eyes widened.

Bassdrum: Huh? A PreCure is down.  
Baritone: We're late.  
Falsetto: What are you two doing?

They turned around and faced Falsetto.

Baritone: Why are you asking? We're looking for Notes. *took out a small jar contained some Notes* See?  
Falsetto: Oh, what a catch! Come, make the humans fall deeper into sorrow and gather even more Despair Energy for Noise-sama!  
Muse: Wait!

They turned around and saw Muse getting back on her feet groggily.

Muse: I won't let you...do that!  
Falsetto: *narrowed his eyes* You...! Why are you working so hard?! Mephisto is back to normal, so there's no reason for you to fight anymore! This world has nothing to do with you!  
Muse: It does!

Falsetto glared at Muse in disgust.

Muse: What I want to protect isn't just Papa and Mama. This world has people precious to me, too. People who I've made good friends with. They called me their family. They're all here. That's why I'll protect this world, with my family! I'll protect it! I'll show you! That's what I've decided!  
Falsetto: No matter how big you talk, what can you do by yourself?!

Falsetto clenched his fist tighter and the bind gripped Souta even tighter and he's in pain.

Muse: Souta!  
Falsetto: Negatone!

The Negatone launched the attack with it's tail again. Muse closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. But before that happens, a barrier appeared and blocked it's attack. The Negatone were shocked by this.

Male voice: Hey! You think killing a young girl like that would made you better?! Don't make me laugh!

Muse opened her eyes and saw Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze standing in front of them and smiled. The barrier was actually Beat Barrier, launched by Beat.

Muse: Everyone!  
Rhythm: Thanks for waiting.  
Beat: Sorry we took so long.

The Beat Barrier disappeared and Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze smirked at Falsetto.

Melody: Too bad. She's not by herself.  
Blaze: You've underestimated the bonds of friendship, Nega-Losers.

Bassdrum and Baritone was surprised by this.

Bassdrum: Wow, they're here.  
Falsetto: Graaah! Defeat all of them now!

The Negatone jumped in front of them, but Melody jumped up and punched it.

Melody: Everyone! Get to Souta!

Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse ran to Souta. But Baritone charged at them first.

Beat and Blaze: Go!

The heroic sibling fight Baritone. They caught Baritone off guard and Beat kicked him into the air and Blaze threw his fist on his face, slammed him into the wall. Now Muse and Rhythm carried on to Souta. Bassdrum slammed his fist onto them, but they jumped. But Bassdrum's left hand caught Muse.

Rhythm: Muse! Let go of Muse!

She kicked Bassdrum and he released Muse. Rhythm catch Muse's hand and flung her into the air.

Rhythm: Take care of Souta.

Muse nodded in response. Beat created Beat Sonic and helped Muse to get to Souta.

Beat: Muse!

Muse caught one of the projectile and let her flying to Souta, passed through Falsetto instantly.

Falsetto: What?!

Suddenly, Melody and Rhythm jumped up together and faced him.

Melody and Rhythm: You're not getting away!

Their hands filled with Harmony Power and threw their harmonious punch into Falsetto and sent him flying to the ground. Muse is almost getting to Souta.

Muse: SOUTAAAAA!

The Beat Sonic destroyed the bind and released Souta. Muse caught him in time and landed on the ground safely. Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze smiled in relief that they're fine.

Blaze: All right!

Trio the Minor started to glared at Muse.

Muse: We've rescued him.

Then, Rhythm landed beside her.

Rhythm: You did it!

Muse putted Souta down and let him leaned on the structure.

Rhythm: But being carried by a girl... He's not cool at all.  
Muse: That's not true.

She remembered the time when Souta moved in front of her protectively from Falsetto and smiled.

Muse: He can be cool at times.  
Rhythm: *patted Muse's head* I know. He's my family, that's why. *smiled at her* Thank you for saving my brother.  
Muse: No, I couldn't do it by myself. It's because you were all here.  
Melody: That's right!

Melody, Beat and Blaze landed in front of them.

Melody: If you can't do it by yourself, with our powers combined...  
Beat: We can make the impossible possible.  
Blaze: If we can make a difference together, miracle will appear.  
Rhythm: No matter when, we help each other and support one another.

Rhythm walked beside Melody, Beat and Blaze. They looked at Muse with their smiles.

Melody: That's what family is all about.

Muse was touched by their words and smiled. Falsetto watched this and felt disgusted.

Falsetto: That's all pointless in front of Noise-sama!

The Negatone got back on it's feet. Our young heroes turned around and faced their enemies.

Melody: That's why we should do this together. The 5 of us, the PreCures and the Dream Traveler, will make it through!

Muse nodded and she opened her palm and the Healing Chest floated on her palm.

Muse: The 5 of us...  
All: ...Will not lose!

The Cures call upon the Healing Chest.

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...  
Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it. As for Blaze, he jumped higher into the air as his aura was formed into the shape of dragon as his burning aura flows around him. The unattached, flaming wings spreads as Blaze lifted into the air and readied his DreamBlade, pointed at the Negatone to unleashed his Limit Break.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!  
Blaze: Final Burst!

The Cures go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed while Blaze fly towards the Negatone and collided it with flames, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into the enemy, engulfing it in an explosion. The Cures and Blaze get out unharmed behind it.

Cures: Finale!

The Negatone turns into white light and rockets into the air, the light diminishing, and then vanishing as it gets higher up and purified as Hummy purified the corrupted Notes and flew it to Tiry.

Bassdrum: Oh, another failure.  
Falsetto: Shut up! We'll remember this!

Trio the Minor fled the scene. Later, the girls back to normal and Kanade tried to wake Souta up.

Kanade: Souta! Souta!

Souta opened his eyes and saw Kanade in front of him.

Souta: Nee-chan! Eh? I was at Ako's place.  
Ako: Stop sleeping and let's go to the Shirabe's House.  
Souta: *looked at Ako* Eh?  
Ako: *turned around* I have to sing a song to celebrate Grandpa's birthday.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze glanced at Ako and a bit surprised.

Kanade: Ako?  
Hibiki: Sorry, about that...  
Ellen: If you don't want to sing, we won't force you. *smiled a little* Songs shouldn't be forced.  
Ako: No, that's not it, Ellen.  
Ellen: Huh?  
Ako: I want to sing right now. *took out her glasses and faced them* With everyone! *smiled*  
Blaze: Ako...

Blaze smiled that Ako wanted to sing with everyone. Later at the Shirabe's, our young heroes and Souta are celebrating Mr. Otokichi's birthday. Soon, he blew the candles and everyone clapped happily.

All: Happy birthday, Otokichi-san!

Hibiki, Blaze and Souta pulled the party popper and rice flew around. Ako gave Mr. Otokichi her handmade birthday card and he laughed joyfully. Later, they're having some birthday cake. Hibiki wanted more but Kanade stopped her. Ellen, Blaze, Ako and Souta laughed at this scene. Hummy and Pii-chan were eating the cupcakes. Later on, Ako started to sing a song to Mr. Otokichi, followed by Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen together. Blaze and Souta were the additions to their audience. Souta was impressed that Ako can sing.

Souta: What the? So, you can sing.

Ako stuck her tongue at him playfully. Mr. Otokichi lined his mustache and smiled.

Otokichi: Yes. Not bad at all.  
Blaze: Hahahahaha! It was a joyful day, isn't it?  
Otokichi: Yes, and I'm very happy.

It was indeed a joyful day and Ako realized that singing together can be very fun and very happy after all. Blaze smiled at the girls, perhaps this is what Hibiki called "family".

A/N: Alright! I've finally completed Chapter 25 and it took me a lot of hours to complete it! Happy birthday, Otokichi! Well, that's my imaginary thoughts. Anyway, where's Noise, if you're wondered? You'll find out in the next chapter. Look out for Chapter 26! R&R please!


	29. Chapter 26

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 26: The Setup

It's a rainy day at Kanon Town and Ako is waiting for her grandfather, Mr. Otokichi, at Kanon elementary school. She looked at those young students are picking up their children, holding the umbrella and raincoat for her children. Soon, they went home, only Ako left. Just then, Souta took his umbrella and give it to her with his smile.

Souta: Here!

Ako was hesitated and soon she run through the rain.

Souta: Hey!

She's running through the rain and through the gate until she bumped into an old man holding an umbrella. She held her head and as she looked up to the old man she bumped into, the old man was Mr. Otokichi, looked at Ako with his kind smile.

Ako: Grandpa!

Otokichi: Sorry I'm late.

Ako: You're so slow!

Otokichi: Well, sorry about that. *looked at the sky* Oh?

The rain stopped and the cloud slowly subsided.

Otokichi: What? It stopped.

Then, he looked at the small umbrella for Ako.

Otokichi: Looks like we won't need this now.

He glanced at Ako with his smile and Ako smiled back. They held their hands together and made their way back home.

Ako: Thank you, Grandpa.

*dream end*

It was a dream and Ako woke up from her sleep.

Ako: A dream?

Then, Mr. Otokichi came to her room and smiled.

Otokichi: Good morning, Ako.

Ako: Good morning, Grandpa.

Otokichi: Breakfast is ready.

Ako: *smiled* Okay.

Outside her window, Pii-chan is watching. At the street of Kanon Town, Blaze is having a headache while he's investigating why all those Notes inside the Fairy Tones disappeared without noticing. Since that time, it was a big shock to our young heroes. Long after the battle, they retrieved all the Notes. But shortly when Hibiki and Hummy went home, the Notes inside the Fairy Tones disappeared again. No doubt, Hibiki and Hummy told Blaze this news again, wondering what was the cause. About 30 minutes after thinking what was the cause of how all the Notes are disappeared, Blaze rubbed his forehead and unable to think anymore. He sat on the bench and drink some soda pop.

Blaze: (What's going on this time? The Notes inside the Fairy Tones disappeared yet again. What's the cause of this? Where did the Notes go? Is this all Noise's doing?)

Meanwhile at Minor Land, Bassdrum and Baritone were surprised that there's many Notes inside these many huge jars.

Baritone: So many Notes.

Bassdrum: Who got all these?

Falsetto: Noise-sama.

They were surprised that it was Noise who got all the Notes, though it was Pii-chan, unknown to Bassdrum and Baritone.

Bassdrum: But, he hasn't revived yet.

Baritone: He shouldn't have such powers yet...

Falsetto: He is currently powering up. And he is already planning his moves around the PreCures and the Dream Traveler.

Bassdrum and Baritone was surprised that Noise is making a move.

Bassdrum and Baritone: What?!

Now at Private Aria Academy, it was lunchtime. Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen are having their meals and of course, Hibiki squealed in joy.

Hibiki: Lunch is the best!

She ate her lunch joyfully and Kanade and Ellen smiled.

Kanade: This is Hibiki's favorite time of the day.

But Hummy doesn't seem to enjoy it somehow amd she got a serious look.

Hummy: Who cares about that! We have a problem to solve-nya!

The girls looked at Hummy. Hibiki started to think about the problem but she forgot.

Hibiki: What was it?

Hummy: The Notes disappeared from within the Fairy Tones-nya!

Hibiki: I know that. This is a problem.

Kanade: Was it Noise?

Ellen: Probably. And Onii-chan is still investigate it.

Hibiki: Then, Noise is already near us.

Suddenly, a loud chirp scared the Fairy Tones away and the girls wondered what happened. It was actually Pii-chan, chirping loudly.

Hibiki: Oh, it's only Pii-chan? Don't scare us like that.

Just then, it's started to rain.

Hibiki: Ah, it's raining!

Hummy: We have to look for Noise-nya!

In the academy, Ouji is playing the piano beautifully in the music room. Kanade is watching from the window in awe and her eyes sparkled.

Kanade: Waaahh! Ouji-senpai~! He's so cool~!

Hibiki, Ellen and Hummy is watching as well, wondering if Noise is nearby.

Hibiki: Hummy, Noise is probably nearby around here?

Hummy: Noise's goal is to steal all of the Notes-nya! He should be somewhere near the music-nya.

Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen: *glanced at Hummy in a weird look* Eh? That's all you got?

Hummy was startled and she glanced at them back with her surprised look.

Hummy: No-nya! I can sense something-nya!

Suddenly, she looked up and saw there's a Note residing in the sign.

Hummy: Ah! A Note-nya!

The girls looked up and saw a Note as well.

Hummy: That's what I sensed-nya! I'm so happy-nya! Nyapu nyapu!

Hummy obtained the Note happily as it was an achievement goal. At Kanon elementary school, Ako is watching the parents are picking up their children, even though it's still raining right now. Soon, they went back home. It was exactly like her dream. Just then, Souta took his umbrella and Ako noticed.

Souta: Ever since you transferred here, this has happened quite a bit, right?

He smiled and winked. Ako formed a smile on her face.

Ako: You always had an umbrella, eh?

Souta: My mama always nagging at me. She forces me to take one no matter what.

Ako: She's worried about you.

Souta: Eh? But I'm all grown up!

Ako: Is that so?

Souta: *annoyed* Anyway, just take it!

Ako: I'll be fine. Grandpa is coming to pick me up.

Souta: Oh, really? I'll wait with you, then.

Ako: That's fine.

Souta: I'm waiting and that's that!

Ako: Suit yourself.

Souta: I will!

Shortly after some silence, Ako started to ask Souta.

Ako: Hey.

Souta: Hm?

Ako: Souta, you're pretty nice, aren't you?

Souta: *shocked and blushed, muttering* N-N-Not really...

Ako: You're trying quite hard.

Souta facefaulted and Ako just smiled gently. At the Shirabe's, Mr. Otokichi is still taking his time to complete the giant pipe organ.

Otokichi: Rain, huh?

Suddenly, he forgot that he have to go pick Ako up.

Otokichi: Oh, no! I have to go pick her up.

Above him, Pii-chan is glancing at the giant pipe organ. Back to Ako and Souta, they're chatting.

Souta: Is he really coming?

Ako: He'll definitely come.

Souta: You're so stubborn.

Ako: I trust him.

Souta was somewhat surprised that Ako is trusting her grandfather.

Ako: He is always there when I'm feeling lonely.

*flashback*

The scene took place at the classroom in Kanon elementary school, the Visiting Day.

Ako: *narrating* On Visiting Day...

The young Ako looked behind and saw some parents are looking at their children. She was sad that she didn't saw her grandfather. Then, she heard footsteps. She saw Mr. Otokichi entering the classroom and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

Ako: *narrating* At Sports Day...

The scene changed to the field. Young Ako and some students are running at the marathon. She fell on the ground but she heard an old man calling her.

Older Voice: Ako!

She looked up and saw Mr. Otokichi cheering for her.

Otokichi: Do your best! Ako! Go! Go!

She smiled and got back on her feet, continue running on the track.

Ako: *narrating* When I'm crying, all alone...

The scene changed to her bedroom. She looked at her family photo and crying, missing her parents, Mephisto and Aphrodite. Tears dropped to her photo.

Otokichi: There's nothing to worry about.

Mr. Otokichi turned on the light and sat on her bed. Young Ako glanced at her grandfather, tears still appeared on her eyes. He hugged Ako warmly in his warm arms.

Otokichi: Everything will be fine.

Young Ako: Really?

Otokichi: Yes. I'll be beside you when you're troubled. When you're feeling down, I'll be there. You're not alone, you know. Just be calm and wait.

The young Ako smiled and tears didn't fell from her eyes.

*flashback ended*

Ako: He has kept that promise.

Souta: But...

Ako: Hm?

Souta: If he's making you wait this long, doesn't that mean something happened?

Then, Ako's expression changed and started to worried. What Souta said does make sense. If Mr. Otokichi is making her wait so long, something probably might happened.

Souta: Maybe there's a reason he's not here yet.

Ako: (Don't tell me... Noise?!)

Suddenly, Ako ran off to the Shirabe's.

Souta: Hey, Ako! Take the Umbrella!

Back at the Shirabe's, Mr. Otokichi is wearing his raincoat and grabbed two umbrellas. As he opened his umbrella, he noticed there's a hole on it.

Otokichi: There's a hole on it.

Above him, Pii-chan's eyes glowed red. The screws on the giant pipe organ started to loosen and soon all the screws were loosen and the giant pipe organ started to fall and Pii-chan jumped away from it. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze gasped and noticed the giant pipe organ was falling. Mr. Otokichi looked behind and noticed as well.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: Watch out!

They ran to Mr. Otokichi and lunged him to the safest place and the pipe organ slammed on the ground. Luckily, all of them were unharmed. Hummy and the Fairy Tones were shocked and went to them.

Hibiki: Are you okay?

Otokichi: Yes... Thank you.

Hibiki looked aside and saw Pii-chan on the stair.

Hibiki: Oh, Pii-chan.

Pii-chan flew to Hibiki and chirped. She held it with her hands. Kanade started to wonder why the giant pipe organ started to fall suddenly.

Kanade: How did this thing fall all of the sudden?

Blaze helped Mr. Otokichi to get back on his feet. Then, they glanced at Pii-chan. Suddenly, Mr. Otokichi noticed something about Pii-chan. He noticed Noise took the form of Pii-chan.

Otokichi: It can't be...

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze glanced at Mr. Otokichi and Hibiki started to ask him.

Hibiki: What's wrong?

Otokichi: The beast Noise that I sealed took the form of a bird. That Pii-chan may be Noise.

The youngsters were shocked that Otokichi said Pii-chan is actually Noise.

Hibiki: Pii-chan is...

Kanade: ...Noise?

Ellen: No way. That's impossible.

Blaze: Otokichi-san, are you really sure?

Otokichi: Friendship... Love... A trusting heart... Noise uses them to his advantage. Let's have Crescendo Tone take a look.

Hibiki: Crescendo Tone?

Otokichi: *nod* Crescendo Tone and Noise are like light and darkness, good and evil. They are pure opposites, so they should be able to feel each other's presence.

They took out the Healing Chest called out Crescendo Tone. Just then, she appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: What's the matter?

Hibiki: We want you to confirm something.

Crescendo Tone: What is it?

Hibiki: Is Pii-chan was actually Noise?

Crescendo Tone blinked her eyes and somewhat surprised.

Crescendo Tone: Eh? Noise?

Hibiki: Otokichi-san said that Pii-chan may be Noise.

Ellen: If that's true, then that's terrible.

Blaze: Can you check on it?

Crescendo Tone: I shall make sure.

By using her power, a golden light shined brightly and Crescendo Tone is checking on Pii-chan. After that, the light subsided. Crescendo Tone, however, was shocked.

Crescendo Tone: How is this possible? I can't read his heart!

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze looked at Mr. Otokichi with worried look.

Ellen: Otokichi-san.

Otokichi: *sighed*

Kanade: Maybe you're wrong?

Pii-chan flew to the air from Hibiki's hand. Suddenly, a screw fell from Pii-chan and landed on the floor. Hibiki and Blaze noticed first and looked at the floor, noticed a screw.

Hibiki: A screw?

Then, Blaze started to realize something.

Blaze: Can't be...

Hibiki and Blaze were realized and looked at Pii-chan, flying in the air.

Kanade: What's wrong, Hibiki?

Ellen: Otokichi-san? Onii-chan?

Blaze: Hibiki, the organ!

Hibiki: *nodded* Right!

Hibiki went to the giant pipe organ and played a saint tune. Pii-chan was shocked and he's about to fall. Kanade, Ellen, Hummy and the Fairy Tones noticed.

Kanade: Hibiki, Blaze! This is...

Hibiki: We felt an evil glare from Pii-chan just now.

Blaze: So, we decided to use this organ to see if Pii-chan is Noise. I remembered Otokichi-san said that Noise hates beautiful melody such as this so we give it a try.

Pii-chan fell to the piano and Hummy and the Fairy Tones backed away.

Otokichi: I knew it! It was you!

Kanade: Pii-chan is...

Ellen: ...Noise.

Blaze: That proves it. *looked at Hibiki* Hibiki, more!

Hibiki: Okay!

Hibiki continued to play the organ until...

Voice: What are you doing?

Hibiki stopped playing and everyone looked at the entrance and saw Ako, panting from running. Pii-chan flew to Ako and chirped. Landed on her hand.

Ako: Pii-chan!

Otokichi: Ako!

Ako looked at her grandfather.

Otokichi: Calm down and listen to me. Pii-chan's true identity is Noise.

Ako was surprised that Pii-chan was actually Noise, then she looked at Pii-chan. Mr. Otokichi continued to speak.

Otokichi: He is staying near you to steal the Notes! He is using your kindness by pretending to be hurt!

Kanade: So, the other day when Otokichi-san was performing...

Kanade remembered that day when Mr. Otokichi was about to play the giant pipe organ, Pii-chan left the main hall. Pii-chan chirped loudly.

Ako: Pii-chan...

Ako glanced at her grandfather and Mr. Otokichi is worried.

Otokichi: Ako.

Ako: Grandpa.

Then, she started to walk to them.

Ako: Pii-chan, you didn't lie to me, right?

Pii-chan chirped in response.

Ako: I want to believe you.

Pii-chan chirped again.

Ako: But...

Pii-chan stopped chirping and looked at Ako.

Ako: Grandpa has never lied to me before.

Otokichi: Ako.

She made it to everyone.

Ako: That's why I...I will believe Grandpa!

Everyone was smiling that Ako believed in Mr. Otokichi. Pii-chan, now known as Noise, screeched angrily and flew away.

Otokichi: Catch him!

Hibiki, Kanadde, Ellen and Blaze: *nod* Yes!

Our young heroes are started to chase and catch Pii-chan. Before they did, Trio the Minor appeared from above. Pii-chan landed on Falsetto's hand.

All: Trio the Minor!

Falsetto: We won't let you have your way with Noise-sama!

Pii-chan emitted the evil power and a Note extracted from Fary.

Fary: The Note came out by itself-fafa!

The Note landed on the piano.

Falsetto: Come out, Negatone!

The negative soundwave corrupted the Note as it became the Piano Negatone. The Negatone and Trio the Minor are gone outside.

Falsetto: Negatone! Fill the world with sorrow!

The Negatone unleashed the Melody of Sorrow and the people on Kanon Town are crying on sorrow. Pii-chan is absorbing the Despair Energy.

Falsetto: That's good, Negatone! More sorrow, please! Noise-sama will then revive completely!

Our young heroes are outside and glared at their enemies.

Hibiki: Making our precious piano into a Negatone...

All: Unforgivable!

The girls took out their Cure Modules and started to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Suite PreCure: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

The Negatone turned around and fired the keyboard as projectiles at them. The projectiles exploded around them.

Falsetto: Yes! Yes! Negatone!

Blaze and Muse glared at the Negatone and blocked the attack.

Blaze: You scum! We won't let you have your way!

Muse: No matter how evil you are, the melody of the Goddess will envelope you!

Muse jumped up and detaches the Cure Module on her chest.

Muse: Come here, Tiry!

Tiry lands on the space on the Cure Module.

Muse: Ti-Note's Shining Melody!

Muse playing a tune and makes four projections of herself that surround the enemy. Extending the hand that holds the Module, the other projections do the same. A blue beam of light comes from the real Tiry's gem and connects the other four in a star seal that surrounds the enemy in the center.

Muse: PreCure Shining Circle!

White light comes from the center, trapping the enemy inside.

Muse: Blaze!

Blaze: Got it!

Blaze's right eye shined a blue light as he locked on the Negatone and performed his powerful Limit Break-Novaslash.

Blaze: Novaslash!

He charged at the Negatone and in every slash, the blue light burst out. Blaze slashed it with his strongest force as the blue light exploded and he summoned his new Mana Power-Summoned Swords-around it about ten thousands of them. The Summoned Swords launched itself and stabbed around the Negatone's body, paralyzed it. Blaze jumped back to the Cures. Melody, Rhythm and Beat was surprised at Blaze's and Muse's teamwork.

Melody: The Negatone...

Rhythm and Beat: ...stopped moving!

Hummy: Yes! Now's your chance!

The Cures call upon the Healing Chest.

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...

Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!

They go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into the enemy, engulfing it in an explosion. The Cures get out unharmed behind it.

Cures: Finale!

The enemy turns into white light and rockets into the air, the light diminishing, and then vanishing as it gets higher up and purified as Hummy purified the corrupted Note. The Crescendo Tone returned to the Healing Chest and closed itself. The Notes returned to Fary. Then, the Fairy Tones glared at Trio the Minor and Pii-chan.

Sory: You're not getting any more Notes-soso!

Melody: Noise is still here! We'll finish this here!

But, they noticed Trio the Minor and Pii-chan were gone.

Rhythm: They're gone.

Beat: They ran away, huh?

Blaze: What a wuss. Bet they need a nanny to protect them, huh?

Then, the Cures looked at Blaze with a strange look.

Girls: Nanny?

Blaze: You know who I mean.

Beat: Noise?

Blaze: Jackpot.

The girls giggled at Blaze's joke. Then, Blaze soon chuckled. Suddenly, the rain stopped. Later, everyone bring the piano back inside and Hibiki was relieved that the piano was unharmed.

Hibiki: Waaahh~! Thank goodness the piano is back.

Otokichi: But, I must finish repairing the pipe organ.

Then, a voice called out to Ako.

Voice: Hey! Ako!

Ako turned around and saw Souta was here.

Souta: I knew it! You're here.

Then he approached to her.

Ako: Souta!

Souta: Is Otokichi-san okay?

Otokichi: *turned around* Hm? I'm right here.

Souta: Oh? You're fine!

Kanade: Why are you worried about Otokichi-san?

Souta: It was raining so I was waiting with Ako for Otokichi-san to come. But he was taking a long time so I thought something had happened.

Otokichi: I see. You were worried about me so you ran here.

Ako looked aside and blushed slightly. Mr. Otokichi noticed this.

Hibiki: In any case, everybody's okay. We're getting hungry, so let's go home.

Blaze: There you go again, Hibiki. You always thinking of food, aren't you?

Hibiki: Hey! I was hungry, all right!

Kanade: *giggled* I guess Blaze is learning from me somehow.

Hibiki: *pouted* I was really hungry, okay?

Everyone laughed happily and Ako somehow that she was really happy today. Later that day, Mr. Otokichi and Ako are on their way back home together.

Otokichi: Let's walk home hand in hand, like old times.

Ako: Eh? *blushed* That's fine.

Otokichi: *glanced at Ako* Are you embarrassed?

Ako: Of course! I'm a third grader now.

Otokichi: When you first came here, we were always holding hands.

Mr. Otokichi stopped walking and Ako glanced at him.

Otokichi: Your hands were swinging around like this.

He swing his hand and Ako remembered that day. Then, she took out her hand.

Otokichi: Hm?

Ako: Today...Just for today.

Mr. Otokichi smiled and they held their hands together and went back home.

Otokichi: Sorry I couldn't pick you up today. I was busy repairing the pipe organ. I didn't even realize it was raining.

Ako: That's what I thought. But thank goodness you're okay.

They smiled at each other happily. Indeed, the times between grandparents and grandchildren are one of the precious memories to everyone.

A/N: Here's Chapter 26! Yeah, I skipped one episode because I don't have that kind of idea. Now we've found out that Pii-chan is actually Noise, the true antagonist of the story. Okay, the next chapter is the last Negatone and the last Note. Will the heroes get the Notes or Trio the Minor will snatch it? You'll find out soon. Get ready for Chapter 27! Comment please.


	30. Chapter 27

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 27: Yellow Madness! Never Hand Over the Last Note!

Kanade is watching Ouji from the sign in awe. Dan is instructing Ouji during the pratice for the music festival today.

Dan: Make it stronger here.

Ouji: Yes, I understand.

Kanade started to squealed in joy and chanted "Ouji-senpai" a lot of time and Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze, Ako, Hummy and the Fairy Tones watched her.

Hibiki: Oh, yeah! Today's the music festival. We should have joined.

Ellen: Now we don't have time for that.

Blaze: You mean...Kanade's crazy fantasies?

They glanced at Kanade with their weird look and Kanade noticed. Then, she looked at them nervously.

Kanade: Yeah, we don't!

Ako: *frowned* We're down to one Note.

Ellen: Don't worry. We'll just work hard and collect more.

Blaze: Yeah, though it's just one more left, but we still have a chance to snatched it before those Nega-Losers does.

Hibiki: Today's the music festival, so plenty of Notes will come!

Kanade: *nodded* Yes, yes!

Hummy: That's right-nya! *turned around and point forward* Collect a whole lot of Notes and mount a comeback-nya!

All: OOHHH!

Meanwhile at Minor Land, Falsetto slammed the arm throne with his fist and Bassdrum and Baritone were surprised a bit. Then, Falsetto snickered evily and show the Legendary Score to them, the Melody of Sorrow is almost complete.

Falsetto: Look! Only one more Note until the Melody of Sorrow is complete!

Bassdrum: Only one left!

Baritone: That Note is inside the yellow Fairy Tone!

Falsetto: Go capture the yellow one now! With that Note, the Melody of Sorrow will be complete! *stand up from his throne* Then, the world will fall into sadness!

Pii-chan landed on top of the throne and emitted evil energy. They knelt before their evil master.

Baritone: Ah, what a comforting dissonance.

Falsetto: I understand, Noise-sama. I will capture that Note and complete your revival. *turned around* Go! All of you!

Bassdrum and Baritone: *in opera style* Yes~!

They went to the Human World and ride the obnoxious vehicle. However, this vehicle is not suitable for winter so it slowed down. Bassdrum and Baritone are shivered by the cold wind and they got a running nose since winter is coming real soon.

Bassdrum: But...this vehicle is not suited for winter.

Baritone: But we're almost there. Only one more Note left until the Melody of Sorrow is complete.

Bassdrum grabbed the handle and started to speed up.

Bassdrum: That yellow Fairy Tone is ours! Just you wait!

They zoomed away in hi-speed. Unknown to them, our young heroes heard everything and hiding in the bushes.

Hibiki: Hey, did you hear that?

Kanade: They're almost done with the Melody of Sorrow.

Ellen: We can't let them take the last Note.

Blaze: Speaking of Note, I remembered we got the last Note.

Ako: And that Note is...

They turned around and saw Fary playing with the leaves.

Blaze: ...Fary.

Fary noticed them and hide the face with leaves.

Hibiki: The Note inside Fary is the world's last hope!

Hummy: Yeah-nya. *glanced at Fary in a scary look* If they take this Note, the world will fall into sorrow-nya!

Fary: *shocked* R-Really-fafa?!

Then, Hummy and Fary danced along and our young heroes sweatdropped.

Kanade: Something's wrong here?

Blaze: I was started to worry about this little fellow...

Rery: Fary's like that, so don't worry about it-rere.

Just then, Miry approached to Fary.

Miry: Let me take care of the Note-Mimi.

Fary: Don't worry-fafa! *running around* I'm fast! *jumped higher into the air and flipped backwards* I can jump this high, too-fafa!

Behind Fary, the sound of the vehicle was heard. Fary turned around and saw Bassdrum and Baritone is approaching.

Bassdrum: I found you, yellow one!

All: *shocked* Oh, no!

Before Bassdrum could catch Fary, Hummy jumped and got Fary, slided into the other side. Bassdrum missed Fary and got through them.

Bassdrum: I missed!

He looked in front and saw a tree in front of him. They were too late to stop and bumped into the tree.

Hummy: Let's take this chance and run away-nya!

Our young heroes ran away from them. They finally lost them and they were in the streets of Kanon Town.

Blaze: We lost them!

Hibiki: Phew! That was close!

Ako: But, they'll catch up to us in no time.

Kanade: We need to think of something.

Hibiki started to think of a plan. Then, she looked at some movie posters in front of the cinema.

Hibiki: The movies... *idea popped in and smiled* Oh, yeah! I have a good idea!

Kanade, Ellen, Blaze, Ako and Hummy: Eh?

At the other side of Kanon Town, Bassdrum and Baritone are finding the Note somewhere. The children looked at them strangely. Bassdrum is sniffing the shoe with his nose. He pinched his nose as the shoe is really stink.

Bassdrum: Those fools don't understand the power of my nose!

Baitone: *looked at the mirror* Our sense of smell is better... *cried in a comical way* But I hate this look!

Bassdrum: Stop crying!

Kid 1: Eww, he's crying.

Kid 2: Scary!

Bassdrum: *glared at the children* Stop staring at us!

Children: Waaahh! Monsters! *ran away*

Bassdrum: *shocked* Monsters?!

Bassdrum and Baritone were saddened by people calling them monsters. Suddenly, they heard the announcement jingle.

Announcement: We have a big announcement for everyone! We are filming a movie in Kanon Town!

The people in Kanon Town are listening the announcement.

Woman: Movie?

The announcement were started by our young heroes. Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen are using the megaphone to announce the movie as part of their plan.

Hibiki: Yes! This cute fairy, Fary, is getting chased by these two monsters!

She show Fary over there and then Dory and Miry dressed as Bassdrum and Baritone as what Hibiki called them "monsters" to the citizen. They gestured as Fary is being chased by Bassdrum and Baritone.

Ellen: Please help Fary if you meet it!

Kanade: All of the townpeople can take part in the movie!

Blaze is watching the girls making an announcement to the citizen and smiled as everything going as planned. The citizen looked at each other in confusion.

Woman: Us?

Hibiki: Well then, start the filming!

Blaze took out the clapboard and clapped it. Without a doubt, Bassdrum and Baritone were listened as well. The smirk appeared on their faces.

Bassdrum: Movie, eh?

Baritone: It's finally time for us to be the main characters.

Suddenly, the kids found them.

Kid 1: Ah! Those two are the bad guys, right?

Kid 2: Definitely!

Bassdrum: *angered* Shut up!

The kids running away from them.

Bassdrum: We're getting laughed at...

Voice: I found the bad guys!

Bassdrum: *looked at his right* What did you say?!

Souta appeared in front of him in his hero outfit and Ako was behind him.

Souta: Transform! *wear his mask* The Hero of Justice, Taiyo Man!

Bassdum: *sweatdropped* What is Taiyo Man...?

Souta: I won't give you this! *took out the Fary doll* I shall protect Fary!

Bassdrum and Baritone: Ah! There it is!

Souta: Here I go!

Bassdrum and Baritone: *backed away a little*

Souta: Super Dash!

He grabbed Ako and run away.

Bassdrum and Baritone: He ran away!

Bassdrum grabbed Baritone with his hand.

Bassdrum: Hand it over!

He flung Baritone in order to catch Fary from Souta, which is actually a doll. But Souta and Ako ducked and Baritone slammed his face into a pole.

Souta: That was close!

However, they noticed Bassdrum was behind them.

Bassdrum: That's it for you, Taiyo Man.

Souta: Uh...*threw the Fary doll aside* Here!

Bassdrum jumped to the right and caught the doll while Souta and Ako ran away from him.

Bassdrum: I got it!

He opened his hand and the Fary doll rolled around and it's back said "Missed!", meaning it's a fake.

Bassdrum: Missed?!

Souta jumped around and laughed.

Souta: It's a fake!

Bassdrum: *glared at Souta* What?! That's cunning!

Baritone glared at Bassdrum angrily for throwing him.

Baritone: Bassdrum...!

Fary laughed hysterically and they saw Fary in front of them.

Bassdrum: There it is! The yellow one!

Fary doing the ninja pose, learned from Blaze somehow.

Fary: Clone Jutsu!

More Fary appeared and circled around Fary. Bassdrum and Baritone were shocked by this.

Bassdrum: Wah! It multiplied! Everything is yellow!

Clone Fary (Dory): Only one of us is the real one-dodo!

Clone Fary (Rery): If you want to catch, come and get it-rere!

The real Fary stuck it's tongue out at them. Bassdrum and Baritone were very angry.

Bassdrum: If that's the case, catch them all!

The Fairy Tones under disguise of Fary ran away from them and Bassdrum and Baritone chased them.

Bassdrum: Wait! Wait! Wait!

As they chased them, Bassdrum's and Baritone's eyes widened and couldn't believe what they saw in the town street. There are many Fary around Kanon Town.

Bassdrum: W-W-What in the world?!

At the Shirabe's, our young heroes are making many types of Fary dolls as this is part of their plan.

Kanade: I call this "Operation Hide Fary Among Farys"!

Bassdrum was started to get irritated.

Bassdrum: We'll just look through all of them!

They started to checked on every single dolls until Bassdrum found one.

Bassdrum: This is it!

But the one he found was a doll again. A train whistled was heard from the doll and let out the steam and the paper appeared from it's mouth and said "missed". Bassdrum threw the doll again.

Bassdrum: Missed again?!

The doll was made by none other than Mr. Otokichi himself.

Otokichi: That's too bad.

Bassdrum looked up and started to whine.

Bassdrum: Which one is the real one?!

Just then, the real Fary passed by. As Fary saw Bassdrum and Baritone, Fary was shocked.

Fary: I'm not Fary-fafa!

Fary started to run away and Bassdrum and Baritone chased it down.

Bassdrum: I hear you say "fafa"! Stop right there!

Fary: I will not stop-fafa!

Our young heroes saw Bassdrum and Baritone chased Fary, doesn't know if this is real or fake.

Hibiki: Is that Fary?

Kanade: Who created that fake?

Ellen: Sounds like a real one.

Ako: That's not a fake one.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze looked at Ako and surprised. Then, Dodory started to speak.

Dodory: That's the real Fary-dodo.

They were shocked that Fary that Bassdrum and Baritone chased is a real one.

Blaze: Do something!

Hibiki: If that's the case...

Hibiki whistled and suddenly, Waon appeared from above, carried a soccer ball.

Waon: Waon-chan the saviour is here!

She landed in front of Bassdrum and Baritone and readied to shoot them.

Waon: Waon Hyper Special Shoot!

She kicked the ball and slammed at Bassdrum's face.

Hibiki: Nice, Waon!

Bassdrum fell to the ground and glared at Waon.

Bassdrum: That hurt!

Then, he looked at his front and saw Seika with her sweet smile.

Seika: You shouldn't bully others.

She took out her pastry bags and made large cakes onto Bassdrum and Baritone with some decorations.

Bassdrum: I can't move!

Seika: Just stay right there.

Kanade: So cool, Seika-senpai!

Bassdrum: *glared at Seika* Stop that, Seika-senpai!

Then, he saw Ouji approached to him.

Ouji: We must save Fary!

Suddenly, Ouji's musical group, Ouji Tai, has appeared. Then, they tied them up.

Ouji: We got the bad guys!

Kanade squealed joyfully with hearts appeared on her eyes. Ellen, Blaze and Ako sweatdropped at Kanade's reaction.

Blaze: You really love Ouji and his moments, aren't you Kanade?

Bassdrum: You're kidding me!

Then, he heard many girls squealed and cheered and he looked at the direction.

Bassdrum: What now?!

As he looked at the direction, it was the group of Ouji fangirls and they were approaching.

Fangirls: Ouji-senpai!

Bassdrum and Baritone were shocked and the fangirls run through them, downed on the ground. They got up groggily and they're getting tired now.

Bassdrum: I had enough...

Baritone: I want to go home! *crying*

Suddenly, a thunderbolt strucked them fiercely. Then, Falsetto appeared in his angry mood, crossing his arms.

Bassdrum and Baritone: Falsetto-sama!

Falsetto: Why can't you even catch one single Fairy Tone?

Bassdrum: Well, all the fairies became yellow...

Baritone: We can't tell the real one from all the fakes.

Falsetto: I have a plan.

Bassdrum and Baritone eyes widened a little as they heard Falsetto got a plan.

Bassdrum: A plan?

Falsetto: *smirked* We'll use Fary's personality traits.

At the alleyway, Fary felt really proud and dancing around happily.

Fary: I'm escaped fabulously-fafa! I'm so amazing-fafa!

Then, Dory and Rery are following Fary and worried.

Rery: Fary, don't be mistaken-rere.

Miry: Everyone helped you out-mimi.

Fary: That's not true-fafa. *do the strong man pose* I'm the strongest and smartest out of all the Fairy Tones-fafa!

Rery and Miry sighed sadly at Fary's pride.

Rery: That's no good-rere...

Suddenly, Trio the Minor appeared before them and Fary hid behind Rery.

Fary: Trio the Minor-fafa!

Rery: Calm down-rere.

Falsetto glanced at the Fairy Tones under disguise of Fary. Then, his eyes widened.

Falsetto: The real one... *sat on the ground suddenly and whined* I can't tell! I fail as the leader!

Baritone: Oh, Falsetto-sama!

Bassdrum: I'm sure you'll get lectured by Noise-sama and get punished!

Fary glanced at Trio the Minor in a confused look.

Falsetto: If that's the case, I should just stop doing all this bad stuff and become a good human being!

Bassdrum and Baritone: Let's do that!

Falsetto: *looked at Fary* Sorry about that, Fary! Can you please forgive us for all of our transgression?!

Fary started to looked at them in a suspicious look.

Fary: You won't do any more bad stuff-fafa?

Falsetto: No!

Fary: *moved closer* Really? Really-fafa?

Falsetto: Really! Really!

Fary: *moved closer* Really? Really? Really-fafa?

Falsetto: *faced Fary closer* Really! Really! Really-fafa!

Fary: *silent for a moment* All right, I'll forgive you-fafa.

Falsetto: Thank you very much! *stood up*

Fary: Now everything's solved-fafa.

They started to laughed to together. But Falsetto, on the other hand, caught Fary.

Falsetto: You're the real Fary. So cocky.

Fary: You tricked me-fafa!

Rery: Fary!

Our young heroes appeared and saw Trio the Minor captured Fary.

Ellen: Oh, no! Fary's been captured!

Blaze: We need backup!

Hibiki took out the megaphone and started to announce.

Hibiki: Attention, everyone in Kanon Town! The movie is at its climax! Fary is in a huge pinch! Please help it!

Everyone in Kanon Town are getting the attention.

Waon: It's my turn! Everyone. let's go!

The citizens cheered and they suddenly surrounded Trio the Minor.

Falsetto: W-What?!

The citizens lifted Trio the Minor away into the air and chanted Fary's name.

Falsetto: Let me go!

Bassdrum: Put me down!

They suddenly released Fary and Fary flew higher into the air. Our young heroes and Trio the Minor noticed Fary in the air. Hibiki and Bassdrum jumped up and attempted to catch Fary.

Bassdrum: Do you think I'll let you catch it?!

All: Go, Hibiki!

They got through the area where Fary standing and everyone watched.

Kanade: Who got it?!

Hibiki started to looked at Fary at her hand.

Hibiki: Fary, are you okay?

Hibiki was shocked and the one that she caught was a doll.

Hibiki: When did he...?!

Bassdrum caught the real Fary and show it to her.

Bassdrum: I win!

Our young heroes were shocked that Bassdrum got Fary and Bassdrum laughed but fell to the roof and tripped to the ground. Hibiki landed near Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Ako.

Hibiki: Wait, Bassdrum!

Blaze: Come back here, Fatso!

Our young hereos are chasing Bassdrum. Bassdrum landed on the ground upside-down clumsily.

Falsetto: Good job, Bassdrum. The Melody of Sorrow is now complete. The world will fall into complete sorrow!

But it's not over yet, Dan, Ouji and his group, Ouji-Tai, are started to performed the beautiful music. Trio the Minor couldn't stand it and clenched their head in pain.

Falsetto: What is this painful music?!

Fary escaped from Bassdrum's hand and got away.

Falsetto: It's getting away! Wait!

Falsetto clenched his head again. Fary is dancing around while the music is still playing.

Falsetto: Stop it! Stop it! No more!

Falsetto stomped the floor with his foot and he's very angry right now.

Falsetto: Come out, Negatone!

The Note extracted from Fary and corrupted by the negative soundwave. Every Fary dolls are started to gathering around, including Fary. It combined and became the Fary Doll Negatone. The Negatone unleashed the Melody of Sorrow and people started to cry in sorrow. Hibiki and Blaze were shocked that every Fary dolls has combined into Negatone.

Hibiki: That's...Fary?!

Dodory: No-dodo. That's a fake-dodo!

Hibiki: *looked at Dodory* Fake?

Dodory: The real Fary is inside-dodo!

Blaze used his right eye and blue light shined brightly and saw Fary is inside the gem on Negatone's head.

Blaze: There it is!

Hibiki: We must save Fary!

The girls took out the Cure Modules and begin the transformation while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Suite PreCure: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

The Negatone approached to the other side and the citizen were shocked at the monster's appearance and Trio the Minor watched this rampage from the roof.

Falsetto: Movie nowadays are amazing!

The Negatone unleashed the Melody of Sorrow again and people cried in sorrow.

Falsetto: Yes, Negatone!

On the other side of the roof, our young heroes are prepared for battle.

Melody: Let's go. Operation Rescue Fary! Ready, go!

They jumped from the rooftop and spread out. Melody and Rhythm charged in first. The Negatone summoned two Fary dolls and launched at them. Melody and Rhythm dodged one of them but the other lunged into Melody and exploded. Rhythm punched it's face, but two Fary dolls appeared from each side and squeezed her. Before it could explode, Beat sliced them with her hand and exploded, saved Rhythm from being harm. Blaze punched the Negatone with his thrust punch and it roared. As it looked up, Muse appeared from above and kicked the Negatone down to the ground. Fary saw Muse as she tried to save Fary.

Muse: I'll save you now!

Fary's eyes sparkled but the joy turned into shocked as the Fary doll was behind her.

Fary: Watch out-fafa!

Muse turned around and noticed the Fary doll. But it was too late to dodge the explosion now, Muse was blown away by the explosion, sent her flying to the ground. Rhythm, Beat and Blaze went to Muse.

Rhythm, Beat and Blaze: Muse!

Lots of Fary dolls appeared and surrounded them, the Negatone got back on it's feet. Blaze gritted his teeth as they were surronded by the exploding dolls.

Falsetto: Give up, PreCures! Dream Traveler! You can't win!

Blaze: Damn it! What now?!

Fary started to worried about them.

Melody: Even if you say that...

Melody punched one of the dolls and sent it flying into three of the dolls, merged into a ball and exploded.

Melody: We won't give up! We'll save Fary!

Fary felt relieved that Melody was all right.

Falsetto: Just try, then! Do it, Negatone!

Our young heroes and the dolls started to clashed on each other. Our young heroes destroyed the exploding Fary dolls easily without a sweat. The Negatone roared and created more Fary dolls. Muse punched the doll away, Beat kicked it away and Blaze slashed it into half and exploded. They backed away and bumped onto each other. They smiled at each other and they went to the other directions to deal with the other dolls. Rhythm kicked the dolls away and exploded. Melody jump kick onto each of the doll and reach to the Negatone to save Fary.

Melody: Fary!

Fary: Melody!

Melody jumped to the gem on Negatone's head. Rhythm, Beat, Blaze, Muse and Trio the Minor are watching Melody tried to save Fary. With a simple touch by using her hand, a pink light glowed brightly and exploded. The gem shattered and Fary was saved. Melody grabbed Fary and backed away from the Negatone. The Negatone downed on the ground by the explosion. Fary floated to Melody and cuddled her face, Melody laughed happily at Fary. Then, she turned around and it's time to finish this.

Melody: Everyone, let's go!

They nodded and the Cures started to use the Healing Chest.

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...

Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it. As for Blaze, he jumped higher into the air as his aura was formed into the shape of dragon as his burning aura flows around him. The unattached, flaming wings spreads as Blaze lifted into the air and readied his DreamBlade, pointed at the Negatone to unleashed his Limit Break.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!

Blaze: Final Burst!

The Cures go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed while Blaze fly towards the Negatone and collided it with flames, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into the enemy, engulfing it in an explosion. The Cures and Blaze get out unharmed behind it.

Cures: Finale!

The Negatone turns into white light and rockets into the air, the light diminishing, and then vanishing as it gets higher up and purified as Hummy purified the corrupted Notes and Fary caught the last Note, dancing around happily.

Melody: We got the Note back! Thank goodness!

However, Pii-chan appeared and snatched the last Note away from Fary, pushed it aside. Our young heroes gasped that Pii-chan took away the last Note.

Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse: Noise!

Falsetto: Noise-sama!

Pii-chan and Trio the Minor fled away from the scene, leaving our young heroes with shock.

Melody: No way...

Pii-chan's feathers floated down to the street.

Melody: The last Note...

Blaze: ...was snatched away...

Meanwhile at Minor Land, Falsetto inserted the last Note on the Legendary Score. Instantly, it flashed brightly.

Bassdrum: The Notes...

Baritone: ...are all here.

Falsetto: Finally, the Melody of Sorrow is complete!

Falsetto laughed evily as the Melody of Sorrow is complete. Back at Kanon Town, Dan and the Ouji Tai are started their performance at the town square and everyone was watching their performance.

Waon: The movie shoot was fun.

Seika: But when will it be released?

Waon: Well...

At the clock tower, Hibiki sighed sadly as the last Note has been taken away.

Hibiki: I even asked everyone for help to shoot a movie... But the Note has been taken away.

Ellen: If the Melody of Sorrow is complete, the world will fall into sadness.

Kanade: What should we do?

Blaze: Is there anyway to stop this?

Our young heroes frown sadly as they didn't know what to do next. Hibiki watched the performance that her father and the Ouji Tai performed. At the Shirabe's, Mr. Otokichi sensed the music and realized something.

Otokichi: It's not off. As long as we have music, the world will be fine.

Back at the clock tower, Hibiki decided what to do next.

Hibiki: I want to protect all of them. *turned to face them* All of their smiles!

Then, everyone smiled as they agreed with Hibiki.

Kanade: Me, too! The people who protected Fary!

Ellen: We can't let them feel sadness!

Blaze: As long as there is music that brought happiness, a ray of hope will shine upon us!

Ako: We must protect everyone's smiles!

Hummy: That's right-nya! We'll protect them-nya!

Hibiki: *nodded* With our powers combined, we'll be fine! *turned to glanced at the sunset* We'll protect everyone!

Everyone smiled and agreed with Hibiki as they still have hope that they can protect everyone from sadness and grief. Their battle was not over yet, even though the Melody of Sorrow is completed, our young heroes can still fight and as long as the music that brought happiness, they have hope.

A/N: Here you go! Chapter 27 is here! It was quite sad in the end that Noise, in the form of Pii-chan, snatched the last Note and complete the Melody of Sorrow. But it's not over yet, folks. There are more chapters ahead and I'm almost done to complete the story. The battle will begin in the next chapter. So folks, look out for Chapter 28! R&R please.


	31. Chapter 28

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 28: Rise of the Melody of Sorrow

Another wonderful day at Major Land. It was peaceful recently until Aphrodite's parrot squwak at the corridor.

Parrot: Aphrodite-sama!

The parrot flew to Aphrodite at the throne room and catched some breath while fly to her and landed on her finger.

Aphrodite: You seem panic somehow. What is it?

Parrot: T-T-The warriors of Major Land has captured Trio the Minor!

Aphrodite: What?

A warrior in armor has tied up Bassdrum and Baritone except Falsetto, he's waiting for Aphrodite at the throne room. Just then, Aphrodite appeared at the throne room and sat on her throne, glancing at the unknown warrior.

Aphrodite: I see that these two are Baritone and Bassdrum. Tell me your name.

Warrior: I was one of Major Land's Three Musketeers...

Aphrodite confused at what the warrior said. The warrior stood up and took out the armor, revealing to be Falsetto.

Falsetto: Falsetto-sama!

Aphrodite and her parrot gasped at Falseto's sudden appearance. Bassdrum and Baritone got up and break the rope.

Bassdrum and Baritone: As we are!

Baritone: Baritone!

Bassdrum: Bassdrum!

Parrot: W-W-We've been tricked!

Falsetto launched his fist and a gust of wind blew them. The parrot blew away and the corrupted line tied around Aphrodite. Outside the castle, Mephisto was walking on the garden. Just then, he saw the parrot was falling on his direction and he grabbed it.

Parrot: M-Mephisto-sama!

Aphrodite: Dear!

Mephisto heard Aphrodite's scream and looked above, he saw Aphrodite was captured by Trio the Minor and went to Minor Land.

Mephisto: Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: Dear!

They were gone to Minor Land and disappeared.

Mephisto: Aphrodite!

The wind blew around the area and the flower petals flew around the land. At the Shirabe's, our young heroes are helping Mr. Otokichi complete the pipe organ. Hibiki is testing the sound of the organ and it seems it's still a little bit off tune.

Otokichi: Hmm... It's still a little bit off.

Ellen: Now we just have to wait for the completion of the pipe organ.

Kanade: Until then, we need to stop the Melody of Sorrow from being finished.

Blaze: Yeah. If we can complete in time, we'll be able to stop them and Melody of Sorrow.

Hibiki: Don't worry. We have the G-Clefs.

Suddenly, the image of Falsetto appeared at the reflections of water.

Falsetto: *in opera style* Hello~! PreCures and the Dream Traveler~!

Our young heroes turned around and glared at Falsetto.

Hibiki: Falsetto!

Blaze: What do you want, sociopath?!

Falsetto chuckled evily at them.

Falsetto: Let me show you something good.

Bassdrum and Falsetto: *in opera style* Take a look~!

They moved away and saw Aphrodite tied in a corrupted line. Our young heroes gasped at this situation.

Ako: Mama!

Blaze: Aphrodite-sama!

Aphrodite: Ako!

Falsetto: The mushy talk stops here.

Ako: What are you going to do to Mama!? Give her back!

Falsetto: *chuckled* If you want her back, hand over all four Modules!

Hibiki: The Modules?!

Falsetto: Yes. If you refuse to do so...

Bassdrum and Baritone pointed at Aphrodite with their sharp claws.

Ako: Stop it!

Hibiki: Bassdrum! Baritone! Didn't your evil hearts disappear for just a moment?! Don't you feel any remorse doing this?!

Kanade: *held Ako* Yes! You'll just be hurting yourself in the end!

Bassdrum and Baritone were confused at listened to what they said.

Ellen: Noise is using you all just to acquire the energy of despair! Are you alright with that?!

Blaze: Open your eyes and wake yourself up, you shameless pea-brains! Don't you know what you're doing right now?!

Bassdrum and Baritone glanced at each other in a confused look. Indeed, they were being controlled by Noise when they touched the Modules back then.

Falsetto: Enough! Just come on over to Minor Land. You're running out of time.

The image disappeared and our young heroes were terrified by this ransom.

Ako: Mama!

Blaze: That damn sociopath! Using the Cure Modules as ransom?!

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting fiercely. They turned around and saw Mephisto above, shouting in anger.

Ako: Papa!

Blaze: Mephisto-sama!

Hibiki: Why are you here?!

Mephisto jumped out and landed in front of them.

Ako: Papa!

Mephisto: Ako!

Ako hugged her father and Mephisto hugged her back warmly, petted her head gently.

Mephisto: There, there. It's all right now. I'll go save Mama.

Ako: You will?

Mephisto: *nod* I was the one who caused all this. I'll go to Minor Land by myself.

Ellen: But we should make sure that Aphrodite-sama is safe. We should think about handling over the Modules...

Hibiki: Ellen...

Older voice: No.

They turned around and saw Mr. Otokichi approached to them.

Otokichi: They are aiming for the G Clefs inside the Modules. If they take them, the Melody of Sorrow will be complete and Noise will revive completely. That cannot happen.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze glanced at each other and nodded. It's time for them to decide what to do.

Hibiki: Let's all go to Minor Land. And we'll find a way to save Aphrodite-sama without sacrificing our Modules!

Everyone nodded and they knew they will find a way to save Aphrodite without sacrifice the girls' Cure Modules. Soon after, our young heroes and Mephisto went to Minor Land as Mr. Otokichi watched them leave.

Otokichi: I'm counting on you, Legendary Warrior PreCues, Dream Traveler.

At Minor Land, Trio the Minor are waiting for them and held Aphrodite as a hostage. Just then, Pii-chan is screeching.

Falsetto: They're here?

Aphrodite looked up and saw our young heroes were arrived at Minor Land.

Ako: Mama!

Aphrodite: Ako! Don't worry about me! Just don't hand over the Modules! Go back to the Human World!

Falsetto: *snickered* How fitting of you, Queen of Major Land! But I don't care about that. You've brought the Modules, right?

They slided down to the floor.

Hibiki: We did!

The girls took out their Cure Modules.

Aphodite: No!

Falsetto: Pipe down!

Pii-chan screeched as Falsetto understand at what Pii-chan said.

Falsetto: Noise-sama can sense that those are the real Modules. Hand them over, then.

Hibiki: Release Aphrodite-sama first!

Falsetto: You don't have the right to order me around!

He signaled Bassdrum and Baritone to threaten them by pointed their claws at Aphrodite. Ako was terrified, but Hibiki piped her down.

Hibiki: If you hurt Aphrodite-sama... We'll destroy the G-Clef Modules!

Falsetto and Pii-chan were shocked that Hibiki was threatening them.

Hibiki: We won't be able to become the PreCures anymore, but your Melody of Sorrow will be toast! And what we have is to rely on Blaze and his power to defeat you and Noise. And then, he'll dismantle the Melody of Sorrow!

Falsetto and Pii-chan growled at them for threatening them. Just then, Pii-chan screeched again.

Falsetto: Noise-sama says that once he gets the Modules, he'll release Aphrodite.

Hibiki: All right.

The Fairy Tones took the Cure Modules and bring it to Falsetto. Before Falsetto could chuckle, the Fairy Tones put the Modules down in a halfway.

Falsetto: What's the meaning of this?!

Hibiki: Now the Modules are right in between us. Release Aprodite-sama and pick up the Modules there. If you try any dirty trick and not releasing Aphrodite-sama... We'll retrieve the Modules and become the PreCures. Then, we'll defeat you!

Falsetto raised an eyebrow and Pii-chan screeched again.

Falsetto: Noise-sama says he's fine with that.

Our young heroes were somewhat surprised at what Falsetto said.

Falsetto: That's what I think.

His eyes glowed red and launched a vortex of wind around the area. Our young heroes were blown to the wall by the wind.

Hibiki: Falsetto! You're really...!

Blaze: Damn you! Falsetto, you back-stabbing sociopath!

Falsetto snickered evily and approached to where the Cure Modules are.

Falsetto: Bassdrum! Baritone! Kill Aphrodite!

Before they could do, Bassdrum and Baritone hesitated and glanced at each other.

Falsetto: Kill her!

They were shocked and decided to take order. Before they do, a voice from above shouted at them.

Voice: Oh no! You don't!

It was Mephisto, appeared from above and slammed Bassdrum and Baritone down.

Aphrodite: Dear!

Mephisto: My beloved!

Falsetto turned around and shocked that Mephisto has arrived.

Falsetto: Mephisto!

The vortex of wind subsided and our young heroes landed on the ground safely.

Blaze: Now's our chance!

Hibiki: Hummy!

Hummy rushed to where the Cure Modules are.

Falsetto: What?!

She spinned and shoved the Cure Modules to their direction. Hummy was dizzy and had swirly eyes due to spinning around.

Hummy: I leave the rest to you-nya~.

The Fairy Tones got the Cure Modules in time and Falsetto and Pii-chan were angry.

Hibiki: Everyone! Defeat Noise now!

Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Ako: Okay!

Blaze drew his Dreamblade and the girls got the Modules and begin the transformation.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Suite PreCure: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

The corrupted line that bind Aphrodite disappeared and released her. Mephisto faced Bassdrum and Baritone and they growled at them.

Falsetto: Baritone! Bassdrum! Take care of those two for me! I'll lend you Noise-sama's powers!

Pii-chan screeched again and the dark cloud swirled around. Suddenly, a red thunderbolt strucked them and they became fierce.

Falsetto: It's finally time for me to show you my true powers.

Falsetto channeled the dark energy and formed a sphere.

Falsetto: Take this!

He flung the dark sphere at them.

Melody: Run!

Our young heroes spread out and ran away from the attack. But the sphere exploded into a pillar of dark energy and they were blown away by the blast radius.

Melody: What power!

Blaze: Did he get that power from Noise?!

The dark energy faded away soon after.

Melody: Everyone! We'll decide this in one shot!

Kanade, Blaze, Beat and Muse: Okay!

The girls summoned their respective weapons and decided to use the finishing attack.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat: Come out, Tone Ring! *the ring was formed around each of the Cures*

Melody: PreCure Music Rondo!

Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo!

Beat: PreCure Heartful Beat Rock!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Muse: PreCure Sparkling Shower!

All of their attacks combined into one and the attack successfully hit Falsetto.

Cures: 3/4 beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!

The attack slammed into Falsetto and exploded. However, Hibiki and Blaze gasped in shock that Falsetto is still standing without a scratch and he snickered evily. Melody dashed in and attack Falsetto.

Rhythm: Melody!

Melody sent a barrage of attacks but Falsetto blocked and evaded the attack easily and started to counterattack. Melody dodged the counterattack but Falsetto used his whip on her and sent out the evil energy around her. Melody screamed in pain as the energy shocked her. After that he flung her back to the others. Rhythm caught her and shook her in her arms.

Rhythm: Melody!

Blaze looked up and witnessed Falsetto fired the evil energy at them and exploded. Bassdrum and Baritone kept attacking Mephisto as he blocked the attack. Aphrodite watched her husband block the attack as she worried. She turned to her left and saw our young heroes was injured by the attack.

Aphrodite: Ako...! Everyone...!

Mephisto saw this as well, then he glared at Bassdrum and Baritone in his angry eyes.

Mephisto: Baritone! Bassdrum! Stop! Have they turned into monsters who can't even hear me anymore?

Then, he created a ball of energy on his hand.

Mephisto: Take this!

Before he could attack, his memories reminded him of the good Bassdrum and the good Baritone in the past with their smile. Mephisto couldn't attack them and Bassdrum punched Mephisto on his face and sent him flying.

Aphrodite: Dear!

Falsetto looked beside and saw Mephisto sat on the ground and Aphrodite approached to him.

Aphrodite: Why did you stop your attack?

Mephisto: The reason those two are like this now is because of me.

Aphrodite looked at her husband with a somewhat surprised look.

Mephisto: I never told you before.

The King and Queen of Major Land glanced at Bassdrum and Baritone as they're approaching.

Mephisto: I...

*flashback*

The scene took place as Bassdrum, Baritone and Falsetto as Major Land's Three Musketeers dropped their swords and they were shocked at the evil Mephisto's appearance. Then, Mephisto launched his evil energy at them and started to control them.

Mephisto: *narrating* I was controlled by Noise... I turned the Three Musketeers who protected Major Land into Minor Land's Trio the Minor.

*flashback ended*

Mephisto: I... I turned back to normal thanks to Ako and everyone's love. But! These guys haven't turn back to normal yet! The things I did to them...!

Mephisto got back on his feet and Falsetto glared at Mephisto angrily.

Aphrodite: Dear...

Falsetto: Bassdrum! Baritone! Finish Mephisto off!

Our young heroes are watching Mephisto is fighting Bassdrum and Baritone as they're getting up groggily.

Muse: Papa! Run!

Blaze: Mephisto-sama! Please run away!

Mephisto: The things I did!

Mephisto, Bassdrum and Baritone launched their fist and collided on each other. Each Mephisto's fist striked on Bassdrum's and Baritone's fist and they were shocked that Mephisto is strong enough to push them. Everyone was surprised that Mephisto is really strong to push them despite Bassdrum and Baritone were in their monstrous form.

Falsetto: What?!

Muse: Papa!

Mephisto: Bassdrum! Baritone! This is my crime! Let Noise's evil energy flow within me!

The remaining of evil energy from the corrupted earphones on Bassdrum's and Baritone's ear started to flow into Mephisto and took in the energy as Mephisto roared. Soon after, the evil energy was gone, flowed inside Mephisto. Bassdrum and Baritone knelt down and turned back to normal, released from Noise's control.

Baritone: This is...

Bassdrum: We're back to normal.

Aphrodite approached to Mephisto and she was worried about him.

Aphrodite: Dear, why...?

Mephisto: I shall destroy this evil energy along with myself.

Aphrodite: No. If you do that, you'll...!

Mephisto: But! This is the only way! Please take care of Ako.

Suddenly, the dark energy surrounded Mephisto as everyone watched.

Mephisto: Evil energy!

Muse: Papa...

Mephisto: Along with my saintly power! *the energy spheres appeared on each Mephisto's hands* Feast your eyes on this!

The energy fired at Mephisto himself as everyone were shocked.

Muse: Papa!

Blaze: Mephisto-sama!

Mephisto: Baritone! Bassdrum! *grunted in pain* Return to the kind selves you once were!

The evil energy and the saintly power were gone and Mephisto started to fall.

Aphodite: Dear!

Muse: Papa!

Mephisto fall on the ground and Aphrodite holding him in her arms. Pii-chan laughed evily and Falsetto smirked evily.

Falsetto: How foolish. To sacrifice yourself along with the evil energy... What a fool.

Melody: To laugh at Mephisto putting his life on the line...!

Falsetto turned around and saw our young heroes were on their feet.

Melody: Unforgivable!

Rhythm: Yes. If we don't defeat Noise, peace will never come!

Blaze: You will pay for your sin!

Melody: Everyone! Once more!

Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse nodded in response. Falsetto glared at them in a disgusted look.

Falsetto: Do you still not understand? You can't defeat me!

Falsetto's whip has multiplied and wrapped onto them. Then, he sent out the evil energy around them.

Hummy: Melody! Rhythm! Beat! Muse! Blaze!

He finished the shock and released them. Our young heroes were injured on the ground.

Hummy: Everyone! *rushed to Melody* Melody! Are you okay-nya?

Aphrodite: PreCure... Dream Traveler...

Pii-chan screeched again and Aphrodite turned to Falsetto.

Falsetto: I see... The PreCures, the Dream Traveler and Mephisto are finished. Bassdrum! Baritone! Finish Aphrodite off!

Bassdrum and Baritone were shocked that Falsetto is giving them order.

Muse: Stop it!

Melody: No!

Blaze: Don't listen to him!

Beat: Please, return to when you guys were in Major Land!

Bassdrum and Baritone glanced at our young heroes and then each other.

Falsetto: What are you doing?! Do it!

They were still hesitating and glanced at each other again.

Aphrodite: Bassdrum... Baritone...

Falsetto: That's enough! Aphrodite, this is your last moment!

The evil energy shrouded on Falsetto's whip and started to attack Aphrodite as she closed her eyes. But, it didn't attack Aphrodite. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock that Bassdrum and Baritone took the attack for her.

Aphrodite: Baritone! Bassdrum!

Bassdrum and Baritone were resisting the attack as the evil energy attacked them, our young heroes were shocked that they protected Aphrodite from harm.

Melody: You two...

Rhythm: Protecting Aphrodite-sama...

Mephisto opened his eyes and he too witnessed that Bassdrum and Baritone protect Aphrodite from harm.

Falsetto: You fools! Those who betray me shall die!

His hair flowing up and sent more evil energy around them. Bassdrum and Baritone shouted in pain as the evil energy attacked them.

Falsetto: Hahahaha! Yes! Scream! The greatest music!

Our young heroes were horrified at this awful scene.

Melody: Bassdrum... Baritone...

Melody was hesitated and then she decided without second thoughts.

Melody: Stop it already!

Falsetto stopped the attack as he gazed on our young heroes. Bassdrum and Baritone were down on the ground.

Aphrodite: Everyone... No...! You can't!

Melody: Aphrodite-sama, I'm sorry...

The girls disabled the transformation and turned back to normal.

Falsetto: You're handing over the Modules? You know what's going to happen to the world, right?

Hibiki: I know. But I can't stand around and see my friends get hurt! How can there be a happy world when I see my friends getting hurt?!

Bassdrum and Baritone were touched that Hibiki called them friends.

Bassdrum: Friends...

Baritone: Us?

Pii-chan flew to our young heroes and screeched a soundwave. The G-Clefs were extracted from the girls' Cure Modules, unable to transform. The flames on the corridor appeared and the Legendary Score appeared above Falsetto. The G-Clefs flew to the Legendary Score and the Melody of Sorrow is completed.

Falsetto: Finally! Finally the Melody of Sorrow is completed!

Falsetto and Pii-chan laughed evily and victorious. Blaze couldn't stand it and decided to attack him on full-force but he was too tired to fight him and fainted on the floor. The girls were shocked that Blaze was fainted so suddenly. Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen carried him and they were fear that the Melody of Sorrow is completed. What would they do to stop them? Will they stop the Melody of Sorrow and revived Pii-chan, also known as Noise, completely? The nightmare has started...

A/N: Here's Chapter 28. It was a terrifying chapter, no doubt. The Melody of Sorrow is completed and Blaze was passed out from the battle. Now, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Ako were unable to turned into PreCures. But this isn't the end, folks! I have a few chapters to complete the story. How to make the girl regain the PreCure's power? Find out in Chapter 29! R&R please!


	32. Chapter 29

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 29: Noise's Ressurection! Christmas Panic!

Blaze was lying on the ground unconsciously somewhere on the white background, though he looked like he's asleep. Suddenly, a male figure appeared and slapped his cheek softly to wake him up.

Man: Hey! Hey, Blaze! Wake up!

Blaze opened his eyes slowly and saw his late friend, Guren, wake him up. His eyes widened as he didn't believe he met his dead friend.

Blaze: Guren?

Guren: Yeah, the one and only. How long have you asleep, sleepyhead?

Blaze got back on his feet and looked around the background.

Blaze: I don't know... I was...

Guren: Didn't know what happened when you get there?

Blaze: *paused for a bit and then remembered* The Melody of Sorrow! It was completed! I gotta stop that sociopath before something happened to our world!

Guren: *crossed his arms* I knew that, but you can't just ran around the corner here.

Blaze looked at Guren with a confused look.

Blaze: Huh?

Guren: Like I said, Blaze, wake up.

Suddenly, Guren disappeared without a trace and Blaze was startled.

Blaze: Guren? Gureeen!

*dream ended*

Blaze woke up and sat on the bed suddenly.

Blaze: Guren!

Ellen jumped up from her seat and she was frightened that her brother woke up so suddenly. Blaze was panted from his dream and then, he blinked and looked around him.

Ellen: Onii-chan! You're awake!

Blaze: Where am I?

Ellen: You're at the Shirabe House. Are you alright? You looked terrified somehow.

Blaze: Shirabe House? *glanced at Ellen* How long have I been passed out?

Ellen: You've been unconscious for a whole day. *poured and offered a glass of water to Blaze* Here, have a drink.

Blaze: *took a glass of water and drink, gave the glass back to Ellen* Thanks... How is everyone?

Ellen: Everone was alright but they were worried about you when you're unconscious.

Blaze: I see...

Blaze seems started to worried about everyone because the Melody of Sorrow is completed. Just then, he started to ask Ellen.

Blaze: What date is it today, Ellen?

Ellen: December, 24. Why?

Blaze: *eyes widened* December, 24?! Oh, man! It's almost Christmas Day! I...I gotta buy some presents!

He got up from the bed, but Ellen caught his hand.

Ellen: Wait, Onii-chan! You haven't recovered yet!

Blaze: Don't worry about me, Ellen! I'll be alright! I'm going to buy some Christmas presents.

Then, he went out of the room.

Ellen: Onii-chan! *sighed* He's still pretty reckless somehow.

Later at night at the Hojo's, Hibiki's mother-Maria-came back from overseas and brought a lot of Christmas presents for Hibiki.

Maria: Hey! Take a look~! *giggled* I found so many things that you were looking for!

Maria: Thank you, Mama.

Then, Dan appeared and tell everyone about the Christmas plan.

Dan: I'll be making something delicious for tomorrow's Christmas Party!

Maria: Are you ready for your Christmas concert before then?

Dan: Of course I am.

Hibiki frowned as she remembered that she was unable to transform into PreCure, including Kanade, Ellen and Ako, and the Melody of Sorrow is completed.

Maria: *giggled* Hibiki and I are staffing your concert this year again, right?

Hibiki: *surprised* Eh? *smiled haplessly* Y-Yes. *got up from her seat* I'll be heading over to Kanade's place to talk about that.

Hibiki went out to find Kanade as Dan and Maria glanced at each other with a confused look. At the town's square, Kanade was standing at the structure. Just then, the snow is falling and she glanced at the night sky that the snow continue to fall.

Voice: It's so pretty.

Kanade looked beside her and saw Hibiki, glanced at the night sky.

Hibiki: So peaceful.

Kanade: Yes.

Then, they looked at their Cure Modules, now deactivated. And they remember the time that they hand over the G-Clefs to Falsetto and Noise, complete the Melody of Sorrow.

Hibiki: Why isn't Noise doing anything?

Kanade: I don't know. The Legendary Score is completed, but he isn't singing the Melody of Sorrow. Why?

Later, at the Shirabe's, everyone was started to worried about that the Melody of Sorrow is completed and the girls unable to transform into PreCures.

Kanade: Is there a way for us to take back our Heart G-Clefs?

Ako: The enemy completed the Legendary Score, so there's no way to stop them.

Ellen: Then, how can we fight Noise?

Blaze: I don't know. But, is there any way to stop this from happening?

Older voice: What's with all the sad faces?

Everyone looked up and saw Mr. Otokichi with his happy smile.

Blaze: Otokichi-san!

Otokichi: It's Christmas Day tomorrow. Have you forgotten?

Kanade: Christmas Day...

Ellen: Now's not the time for that.

Otokichi: No, there's nothing to be worried about.

Our young heroes glanced at Mr. Otokichi in a confused look.

Otokichi: Now I've finished the pipe organ.

They were surprised that the pipe organ is finished.

Blaze: Really?

Mr. Otokichi nodded and the Healing Chest opened itself and flew next to Mr. Otokichi as Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: The pipe organ plays saintly music. It can go up against all evil. So everything is fine now.

Hibiki: Will it really be okay?

Kanade: It can go up against Noise?

Voice: Heeyy!

Everyone turned around and see Souta, Ouji Tai, Waon, Seika and the members of Sweets Club.

Kanade: Souta! Why?

Souta: You seem to be having trouble preparing for the concert. So, we came to help out.

Waon: Hibiki!

Waon went to Hibiki with her cheerful smile.

Waon: Don't leave me out! *held Hibiki's hand and winked* Let me help you.

Hibiki: *smiled* Waon!

Seika: Minamino-san, let's do our best together.

Members of Sweets Club: Let's do our best!

Kanade: *smiled* Seika-senpai! Everyone!

Ouji: Leave the decorations to us.

Blaze: Ouji!

Ellen: Eh? But...

Otokichi: This is the yearly Christmas concert. In order to make it a success for everyone in town... Everyone! Please do your best!

Souta, Waon, Ouji Tai, Seika and the members of Sweets Club: Yes!

Our young heroes smiled as everyone will help and prepare the Christmas concert for tomorrow. The next day, it's Christmas Day and the Christmas concert took place at the Shirabe's. Hibiki is leading the crowds to the Christmas concert, Kanade is giving the cupcakes to them with the help of Seika and her mother-Misora. Ellen and Blaze were giving the hot drinks to them.

Hibiki: Hi! Merry Christmas! The concert's over here! No need to hurry! Please line up!

Kanade: *give a packet of two cupcakes to the people* Here you go. Please enjoy these sweets with the concert.

Ellen: We have hot drinks!

Blaze: Enjoy it during the concert!

Ellen: *give a cup of hot drink to the people* Here you go!

Woman: *take the hot drink* Thank you.

Then, Hibiki, Ellen and Blaze saw Ako standing on the lampost and went to her, check her out.

Hibiki: Ako.

Ako turned around and saw them approached to her.

Ellen: What's wrong?

Blaze: Is something the matter?

Ako looked at the ground and frowned.

Ako: I... I can't smile like all of you.

*flashback*

The scene took place as Mephisto is lying on the bed unconsciously as Aphrodite was worried.

Ako: *narrating* I don't know when Papa will wake up.

*flashback ended*

Ako: And Noise may come at anytime now... I can't smile.

Blaze: I see...

Just then, Hibiki smiled at Ako and understand.

Hibiki: Don't make that face.

Ako glanced at Hibiki with a surprised look.

Hibiki: We'll make the Christmas concert a success, and everyone will be pleased and happy!

Then, Kanade approached to them.

Kanade: If you look so down even without hearing the Melody of Sorrow...

Ellen: That means Noise has won already.

Blaze: And you gave in without second thought.

Ako was in awe as she listened to them.

Hibiki: Let's work hard at what we can do right now. Face forward together, okay?

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze smiled at Ako.

Ako: Everyone... *nodded and smiled* Okay, thanks.

Blaze: That's the spirit, Ako.

At the window, Dan and Maria smiled as they glanced at our young heroes outside the window. Later, the crowds were waiting for the Christmas concert and Hibiki was excited that the crowds were excited about the concert.

Hibiki: Wow! There's so many people!

She went to the backstage and tell the bands to standby.

Hibiki: Everyone, please be on standby!

The bands went to the stage for standby. Just then, Hibiki meet her parents with their smiles.

Hibiki: Papa! Mama! Why are you here? You need to get ready and standby...

Dan and Maria approached to Hibiki and hugged her as a big happy family and she was surprised by the hug.

Dan: Hibiki, you work too hard. Sorry for the fact that this is all we can do.

Maria: Do you remember? Papa and Mama loves you the most.

Hibiki felt really happy and smiled happily.

Hibiki: Papa... Mama... Thank you...

Later at night, the Christmas concert is about to begin and the crowds applaused.

Ouji: Everyone, this is the yearly Kanon Town Christmas Concert.

The crowds applaused again until an evil laughter was heard and everyone looked around in shock.

Voice: Today's Christmas, a happy day. I've been waiting for this beloved day to come!

Our young heroes recongnized this voice pretty well.

Kanade: This voice!

Blaze: It's HIM!

Ellen: Falsetto!

Otokichi: Where is he?!

Falsetto suddenly appeared behind the crowds.

Falsetto: The more fun this is, the more sorrow I'll gain by destroying it! Here's my present, the Melody of Sorrow!

He took out the Legendary Score and sang the Melody of Sorrow and the people cried in sorrow.

Blaze: Damn it! That obnoxious sociopath!

Mr. Otokichi went to his pipe organ quickly.

Otokichi: No, you don't!

He played the pipe organ with saintly music and the golden holy light shined brightly and the Melody of Sorrow was stopped. Falsetto gritted his teeth in disgusted. Our young heroes were in awe that the power of the saintly music that Mr. Otokichi played was incredible.

All: Wow!

Ellen: This is the holy sound...

Blaze: The saintly music that repel all evil...

Suddenly, Pii-chan screeched and caused the explosion inside the area. Everyone were down on the ground but they were unharmed. They looked up and saw Pii-chan above, with it's eyes glowed red.

Blaze: Noise!

Falsetto: Hahahahaha! My chance!

Falsetto continued to sing the Melody of Sorrow and everyone in town were crying in sorrow. The Despair Energy was gathered and absorbed into Pii-chan.

Hibiki: The sorrowful energy is...

Blaze: Gathered in one place! If this keeps up, Noise will be fully revived!

The Legendary Score pulsed red and all the Notes were corrupted and flew upwards to Pii-chan. After that, Pii-chan's color turned black and transformed into a hideous beast and it's true form-Noise. Everyone were shocked by this hideous form.

Blaze: What the?!

Ako: That's...!

Otokichi: Noise's complete form!

Noise cackles evily at them.

Noise: What unpleasant music and hurtful beats... Disappear... Everything, disappear!

Noise created the horror sound and everyone covered their ears.

Otokichi: Oh, no!

Mr. Otokichi played his organ and created the strong barrier to protect them. Noise roared as the horror sound became even stronger and everyone, except our young heroes and Mr. Otokichi, was petrified. After that, Noise cackles again.

Noise: What a pleasant silence.

Noise laughed evily with his own pride. Mr. Otokichi was tired and the barrier disappeared. Our young heroes were on knees and panted. As they opened their eyes, they were shocked that everyone was turned into stone.

Hibiki: Papa! Mama!

Kanade: Papa! Mama! Souta? Seika-senpai? Everyone!

Blaze: Everyone was...petrified...

Ellen: No way...

Mr. Otokichi was injured due to using the power of saintly music on the pipe organ and Ako supported him.

Otokichi: I'm sorry...

Ako: Grandpa!

Otokichi: I can only protect Ako and the others...

Noise: Otokichi! Crescendo Tone!

Ako and Mr. Otokichi looked up and saw Noise is glaring at them.

Noise: I have not forgotten about you two. Disappear!

Noise fired the beam at them and Mr. Otokichi pushed Ako away.

Ako: Grandpa!

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze, Hummy and the Fairy Tones approached to her quickly.

Hibiki: Ako!

Kanade: Are you okay?!

Hummy: Ako!

Ako: Grandpa!

They were shocked that Mr. Otokichi took the hit for Ako. Falsetto watched this with his smirk.

Falsetto: Hmph! This is the very meaning of despair.

Noise: Not yet. My goal is making all sounds of this world disappear. I can hear it. All those annoying sounds. I have to eliminate the music from Major Land. My job is not finished until then.

Our young heroes were gasped that Noise is planned to attack Major Land.

Falsetto: Noise-sama has revived completely, so I don't need this score!

Falsetto flung the Legendary Score and Noise corrupted it into a Legendary Score Negatone without having a Note.

Ellen: The Legendary Score turned into a Negatone!

Blaze: And without having a Note to corrupt!

Hibiki: How is that possible?!

Noise roared again and created a portal.

Noise: I shall make all music in Major Land disappear!

Noise and Falsetto went to the portal and head to Major Land. Our young heroes started to chase them.

Hibiki: Wait!

Blaze: Stop, you!

The Negatone appeared in front of them suddenly and blew them away with the page flipped strongly.

Falsetto: Well then, PreCures, Dream Traveler, goodbye!

The portal disappeared and our young heroes looked above.

Blaze: Falsetto!

The Negatone fired the beam of corrupted notes at them and then it created the dark energy ball and flung at them. Blaze jumped in front of them and shoot the dark energy ball with Queen Rose. But the power isn't strong enough to push it away. Suddenly, Mr. Otokichi appeared and waves his hand across the piano key decorations of the chest, created the barrier and protected them from the attack.

Hibiki and Blaze: Otokichi-san!

The dark energy ball disappeared and the Negatone dashed forward and slammed the barrier with it's fist. The barrier cracked and as Hibiki looked at the Negatone, it seems it was in pain. Suddenly, the barrier shattered and Hibiki started to speak.

Hibiki: I'm sorry... Legendary Score...

Kanade, Ellen, Blaze, Ako and Mr. Otokichi was pushed away by the impact and they looked at Hibiki, approached to the Negatone.

Hibiki: You had been spreading the Melody of Happiness to everyone, right? I'm sure you made many people happy, more than anyone else. Music is something for people to enjoy, so I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you turned into this because I lacked the power!

The Negatone was saddened by Hibiki's word but the dark power prevented it and made it mad. Then, it dashed to Hibiki and started to attack her. Everyone was shocked.

Blaze: Hibiki!

But the Negatone stopped the attack and it didn't hit her. The Negatone backed away and started to cry. Everyone was surprised again.

Blaze: Wha-?

Ako: Negatone is...

Hummy: ...crying-nya!

Hibiki: It's sad, isn't it? I'm sad, too! I'm always being saved, always being supported by everyone else. They keep me going. And now I can't even protect anyone, not even those precious to me! I... I...

Hibiki shed some tears and looked at the Negatone.

Hibiki: I don't want it to end like this!

Suddenly, Kanade held Hibiki's left hand and she glanced at her.

Kanade: Yes. It's not over yet.

Hibiki: Kanade!

Then, Ako held Kanade's hand.

Ako: We can still do something!

Hibiki: Ako!

Next, Ellen took Hibiki's right hand.

Ellen: You can't stop our heartbeat!

Hibiki: Ellen!

Finally, Blaze held Ellen's hand.

Blaze: All hope isn't lost yet, we still have a chance to take a miracle!

Hibiki: Blaze!

Our young heroes are facing the Negatone.

Hibiki: As long as our hearts keep beating, it's not over yet! That's why we...!

All: ...We will never give up!

The Negatone shined brightly and the pages flip again. Four G-Clefs appeared on the page.

Otokichi: Oh! A new page appeared in the Legendary Score!

The G-Clefs appeared inside the girls' heart and Crescendo Tone was surprised.

Crescendo Tone: That's...No way... Heart G-Clefs!

The G-Clefs entered into the Cure Modules and reactivated, good as new. Now, the girls was able to transform again.

Hibiki: Everyone, let's go.

All: Okay!

Blaze drew his Dreamblade and the girls begin to transform.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Suite PreCure: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Hummy was happy that the girls are able to transform into PreCures again.

Hummy: The PreCures are back-nya!

Crescendo Tone: Otokichi, we've forgotten something important. Music is not all we have right now. Something new has been born.

Otokichi: The Heart G-Clefs start the music. Those girls have now started a new melody.

Blaze glanced at the girls and gave them a thumbs up.

Blaze: Welcome back, PreCures!

The girls smiled at Blaze as they felt they were welcome. The Negatone was happy but the dark energy started to hurt him and our young heroes were shocked.

Muse: He looks hurt!

Rhythm: It's due to that evil thing!

Blaze: We must do something to save it!

Melody: Please wait! We'll save you now!

The Cures call upon the Healing Chest.

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...

Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!

They go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into the enemy, engulfing it in an explosion. The Cures get out unharmed behind it.

Cures: Finale!

The enemy turns into white light and rockets into the air, the light diminishing, and then vanishing as it gets higher up and the Legendary Score was purified. Hummy got the Legendary Score and balanced it.

Hummy: I got the Legendary Score-nya! But there are no Notes, so I can't sing the Melody of Happiness-nya!

Later, our young heroes placed the petrified people on the town square to make it safe.

Otokichi: Everyone has turned into stone because of Noise's power. With the Melody of Happiness, they will turn back to normal!

Blaze: In that case, we must defeat Noise and Falsetto! Then, purify all the Notes and complete the Melody of Happiness!

Melody nodded in agreement. Now everyone went back to the Shirabe's.

Otokichi: Let us go then! To Noise! To Major Land!

Mr. Otokichi played the pipe organ. Suddenly, the Shirabe House started to float and our young heroes were surpised.

Melody: The Shirabe House...

Muse: ...is floating?

Blaze: I didn't know it was actually an airship!

The Shirabe House was formed into an airship-like state and created the rainbow keyboard bridge that leads to Major Land. Now, they were away to Major Land. Our young heroes faced forward as they remembered the memories of everyone in their minds.

Melody: (Everyone... We're going.)

Blaze: (We're now going...to our final battle... Please hang on. Once you were back to normal, you'll see the true happiness in front of you.)

Melody: (We'll be taking back everyone's happiness in Major Land!)

Blaze: (Let's go! Our final battle!)

And thus, the final battle was about to begin...

A/N: Aww, yeah! I've finally completed Chapter 29! Bad news first, Noise was fully revived and now he and Falsetto were going to attack Major Land! But the good news is, the girls were able to transform into PreCures! Now, Melody, Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse were going to Major Land for the final battle! Yeah, the next chapter has 3 parts so make sure you stick around! See ya in Chapter 30! R&R please! ^_^


	33. Chapter 30 Part 1

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 30-1: Complete Mayhem Part 1

Aphrodite is watching over Mephisto, still lying on the bed. He felt the pain inside him due to absorbing the evil energy from Bassdrum and Baritone. Aphrodite held his hand as she worried about her husband's condition.

Aphrodite: Dear! Hang in there!

Just then, the parrot flew from the outside of the window in panic.

Parrot: Aphrodite-sama!

Aphrodite: *turned to her parrot* What is it?

Parrot: It's terrible! N-Noise! Noise is coming!

Aphrodite: What?

At the town of Major Land, Noise is attacking the town and people run in panic.

Noise: Pests!

He fired the evil beam from his mouth and spread throughout the land and every people were petrified.

Falsetto: Hahaha! Have a taste of Noise-sama's power!

Aphrodite watched in horror from the castle tower as Major Land was almost turned into stone. Fortunately, some people were evacuated from the area and stayed at the castle tower.

Aphrodite: How is this happening...?

Parrot: We could only save the citizen close to the castle.

Aphrodite: Let us tell the PreCures and the Dream Traveler quickly.

Voice: It's useless! The PreCures and the Dream Traveler aren't coming!

She turned around and saw Noise and Falsetto appeared from the window outside.

Aphrodite: Noise!

Falsetto: *snickered* The PreCures and the Dream Traveler is getting pummeled by our minion! They're probably dead already...

Noise: Falsetto.

Falsetto: *looked at Noise* Huh?

Noise: Be silent.

Falsetto: O-Oh...

Aphrodite: *turned to her parrot* I'll take care of things here. Please.

Parrot: O-Okay!

The parrot flew outside to find our young heroes.

Parrot: Aphrodite-sama! Please stay safe!

Noise: Your castle is quite strong in resisting my aura. But it's over.

Aphrodite: *narrowed her eyes* Your attacks won't work.

Noise: Let me try then.

Noise's dreadful aura appeared around him and started to attack the castle.

Noise: Disappear!

The people screamed in fear and Aphrodite summoned her harp and played beautiful music. Noise fired the beam but as he does, the attack was deflected by a powerful barrier, surrounded the castle. Falsetto was surprised that Aphrodite can created such powerful barrier.

Falsetto: A barrier?!

Aphrodite: I told you!

Noise: Interesting! How long can you hold on?!

Noise fired the beam again, this time it's stronger than before.

Aphrodite: I can't lose!

Meanwhile, the parrot found our young heroes, who were on their way to Major Land.

Muse: How's Mama?! Is she safe?!

Parrot: Yes, but I don't know for how long...

Blaze: Whatever it is, we gotta get to Major Land, all hell's breaking loose!

Melody: Wait for us, Aphrodite-sama and the citizens of Major Land.

Mr. Otokichi parked the airship in the midair and watched them heading to Major Land.

Otokichi: I'm counting on you, PreCures, Dream Traveler. Now then, I need to get ready, too.

Back at Major Land, Noise is still attacking the castle as the barrier keep blocking the attack.

Falsetto: Noise-sama! Just a little bit more!

The crack appeared on the barrier and Aphrodite didn't know if she can hold much longer. Noise fired the beam again and the barrier shattered. Aphrodite fell on the floor by the impact.

Citizen: Aphrodite-sama!

Noise: *snickered evily* Looks like I've won.

The dreadful aura around Noise has appeared again.

Noise: Major Land! This is the end!

Voices: Wait right there!

Luckily, our young heroes appeared and landed on the castle's roof. Noise and Falsetto were shocked that they were arrived.

Noise: What?!

Falsetto: PreCures?! Dream Traveler?!

Aphrodite and the citizens of Major Land were happy that our young heroes were arrived.

Muse: Mama! Are you okay?

Aphrodite: Yes, I'm fine.

Muse: Thank goodness.

Aphrodite: Ako!

Then our young heroes were facing Noise and Falsetto.

Noise: Why?! You shouldn't be able to transform! You should only rely on the Dream Traveler!

Muse: We can transform as much as we want!

Rhythm: Noise! We won't let you do as you wish!

Beat: Major Land is the land that gives birth to happy music!

Blaze: We're here to protect the people's happiness and peace!

Melody: We won't forgive you for trying to make this land disappear!

They jumped up and charged at Noise at once.

Noise: Pests!

Noise swung his wings and blew them away to the ground.

Aphrodite: PreCures! Dream Traveler!

As they were about to pummel to the ground, Hummy clapped her paws and created the rainbow keyboard bridge in spiral way. They landed on the bridge safely without harm and slide their way to the ground.

Falsetto: What?!

Noise: Hmph! They're tough. But...the real pest is not the PreCures and the Dream Traveler.

Falsetto: Eh?

Noise and Falsetto flew down to the ground but stayed in mid-air.

Noise: PreCures, you seem to have brought a reliable bodyguard beside the Dream Traveler.

Melody: Bodyguard?

Blaze: What bodyguard? What do you mean?

Just then, the Healing Chest shined brightly.

Crescendo Tone: Call me their friend.

Melody: Crescendo Tone!

The Healing Chest opened itself and Crescendo Tone appeared inside the crystal.

Crescendo Tone: Noise, we shall finish this once and for all.

Rhythm: What's going on, Crescendo Tone?

Crescendo Tone: It's a long story.

Noise: I remember it like it was yesterday.

*flashback*

The scene took place Noise destroying the music in Major Land. The young Mr. Otokichi is holding the Healing Chest.

Noise: *narrating* I was about to destroy all music in the world. Major Land was about to fall. You and Otokichi stopped me.

Young Mr. Otokichi opened the Healing Chest and Crescendo Tone started to attack, Noise started to attack as well and their attacks collided on each other.

Noise: Out of my way, Crescendo Tone! This world does not need music!

Crescendo Tone: Noise! As the fairy of music, I shall defeat you!

The attack exploded, sent Noise and Crescendo Tone flying. Soon after, Crescendo Tone and the Healing Chest were sealed away in the dark forest. But young Mr. Otokichi defeated the weakening Noise and sealed him away into a fossil.

Noise: *narrating* After the fight, I sealed the Healing Chest in the dark forest. But I was weakened during the fight and Otokichi sealed my powers. I have not forgotten the hatred I bear. Even when I was sealed, my powers are infinite!

The scene changed to dark forest as Mephisto he clenched his head in pain as the fusion statue emitted evil sound around him. Soon after, he became the evil Mephisto and created Minor Land.

Noise: *narrating* Mephisto came to the dark forest and I controlled his heart. I made him create Minor Land, the land of despairing music.

*flashback ended*

Noise: I shall destroy Major Land and make all music disappear!

Muse became very angry and she jumped up and charged at Noise.

Melody: Muse!

Muse: So you attacked Papa and Mama for that?!

She launched her fist at Noise's chest, then sent a barrage of punch into the chest.

Muse: Do you know how much pain Mama was in?!

Inside the castle, Aphrodite watched the battle from her mirror.

Aphrodite: Ako...

Noise narrowed his eyes at Muse and the attack didn't affect him.

Noise: I don't.

Noise flapped his wings and blew Muse away.

Aphrodite: Ako!

Melody grabbed Muse safely and pushed them to the ground by force.

Rhythm: Muse!

Blaze and Beat glared at Noise angrily.

Beat: Unfogivable! Mephisto-sama and Trio the Minor were music loving residents of Major Land!

Blaze: Now, you took them as pawns in your game! Don't you feel remorse for what you've done?!

Noise: So what?

The heroic siblings charged at Noise, jumped up and sent their axe kicks onto Noise's head. Then, Beat launched the barrage of kicks onto Noise's head while Blaze slashed him endlessly at the same area with his Dreamblade.

Beat: They were innocent! They loved music and yet they hurt so many people! Too cruel!

Blaze: You're going to pay for what you've done! You let them hurt so many innocent people and now you're attacking Major Land! We'll make you pay for hurting them and the music!

Noise: Hmph! It's quite easy to control people's heart. They're fools!

Falsetto: Noise-sama! Go!

Beat: Falsetto! Do you still not understand?! You're being used by Noise!

Blaze: Falsetto, you little Nega-Scum! Do you know what you're doing right now?!

Falsetto tilted his head in confusion.

Noise: Be quiet!

Noise headbutted them away with his head.

Rhythm: Beat! Blaze!

Rhythm caught Beat and Blaze landed beside them safely.

Noise: Annoying PreCures and the Dream Traveler... Disappear!

Noise launched the dreadful beam at them and sent them flying.

Hummy: PreCures! Blaze!

They were on the ground in pain and Hummy approached to them.

Hummy: Everyone! Are you okay-nya?!

Crescendo Tone: Hang in there, PreCures! Dream Traveler!

Noise: *snickered evily* What a nice silence.

Melody started to get up groggily.

Melody: Unforgivable.

Noise: What?

Then Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse started to get up as well, one by one.

Melody: You made a lot of innocent people sad! You're going down...!

All: Unforgivable!

The girls summoned their respective weapons and decided to use the finishing attack.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat: Come out, Tone Ring! *the ring was formed around each of the Cures*

Muse: Ti-Note's Shining Melody!

Melody: PreCure Music Rondo!

Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo!

Beat: PreCure Heartful Beat Rock!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Muse: PreCure Sparkling Shower!

All of their attacks combined into one and the attack successfully hit Noise. But Noise roared and shattered the attack. Our young heroes were shocked that Noise shattered the attack unharmed.

Noise: This does not hurt a bit!

Noise fired the beam at them again. But something appeared in front of our young heroes and created the barrier blocked the attack successfully.

Noise: What?!

It was Crescendo Tone, who created the barrier and protect our young heroes.

Melody: Crescendo Tone!

Crescendo Tone: Noise! That's enough! Look above you.

Above the sky of Major Land, the airship appeared and it's approaching.

Noise: What's that?

It was Mr. Otokichi, who piloted the airship.

Otokichi: Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone!

Our young heroes smiled in joy that Mr. Otokichi has arrived.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze: Otokichi-san!

Muse: Grandpa!

Aphrodite: Father! You made it!

Noise: Curse you, Otokichi! You still want to fight?!

Otokichi: Hear this, Noise! The ultimate pipe organ melody! Prepare yourself!

He played the pipe organ beautifully and Noise and Falsetto felt the pain around them. Noise roared in pain as the melody continued to play.

Falsetto: Noise-sama!

Noise landed on the ground and knelt down as pain surges throughout his body.

Otokichi: Everyone! Seal Noise now!

Crescendo Tone: Combine your powers as one!

Blaze: Noise is all yours, girls! Get him!

Girls: Okay!

The Cures call upon the Healing Chest.

Cures: Come out, the source of all sounds!

The Fairy Tones send their powers into the gemstone and Melody waves her hand across the piano key decorations of the chest. This releases the Crescendo Tone and she enlargens to great size and becomes a projection as she flies to the praying Cures.

Melody: Let's deliver...

Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals a pathway of rainbow keys that connect to the target. The Cures and the Crescendo Tone fly to it.

Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!

They go into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases in flying speed, eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix which slams into Noise. At the airship, the pipe organ glowed brightly and shoot to the window as Mr. Otokichi keep playing the saintly music.

Otokichi: Power of the saintly music, seal Noise forever!

The beam fired at Noise and he roared painfully.

Crescendo Tone: One more time!

The Cures charged at Noise again and kept going.

Noise: Don't get cocky!

The dreadful aura around Noise burst throughout the area and Mr. Otokichi were shocked at that power.

Otokichi: What?!

Crescendo Tone was hurt by the evil aura as it kept growing.

Otokichi: Why?! He's different from before!

Noise: I have gathered the power of the Notes. I am no longer the same!

The aura blasted the Crescendo Tone and the girls inside, sent them flying and Crescendo Tone disappeared.

Blaze: Everyone!

Noise: How's that, Otokichi?!

Noise fired the beam at the airship and destroyed the pipe organ. Mr. Otokichi was shocked that Noise has become even stronger.

Otokichi: Don't tell me... Don't tell me Noise has gotten this much stronger?!

The airship was disabled and it's going to crash. Hummy and the Fairy Tones ran away and the airship crashed on the ground. Noise's evil aura grabbed Mr. Otokichi and our young heroes were horrified, though the Cures were downed on the ground and Blaze helped them to get up.

Muse: Grandpa!

Blaze: Otokichi-san!

Noise: *snickered evily* Otokichi. You shall taste what I felt!

The portal appeared and the aura from the portal grabbed Mr. Otokichi. Muse got up and race to her grandfather and attempt to save him.

Melody: Muse!

Otokichi: I'm sorry, everyone! I'm already...!

Muse jumped up and tried to reach him.

Muse: NOOO!

Otokichi: Ako!

She finally reached Mr. Otokichi and smiled. Then he smiled back at his granddaughter.

Otokichi: I leave the rest to you.

He let go of Muse and pushed her back, the dreadful aura engulfed him and pulled him to the portal completely. Muse was horrified that her grandfather was pulled away and shed more tears.

Muse: GRANDPAAAAA!

The portal disappeared and Muse landed on the ground roughly. Noise laughed evily that he avenged himself.

Melody: Otokichi-san...

Aphrodite and the citizens of Major Land were horrified that Mr. Otokichi was pulled into the portal.

Aphrodite: Father...!

At Minor Land, Mr. Otokichi was petrified and sealed away into the fossil.

Noise: *snickered* Did you see that? Otokichi is sealed!

Melody: Otokichi-san...

Beat: His pipe organ didn't work...

Blaze: He was pulled to the other side...

Rhythm: What should we do?

Crescendo Tone: Don't give up!

Our young heroes glanced up and saw the Healing Chest is still moving, though it was damaged.

Crescendo Tone: Believe in your powers! The source of your power lies in the heart. As long as you have something to protect, new music will spring forth.

Melody: My protective heart...

She remembered that she wants to protect her loved ones. Her parents, Kanade's families, her friends and the others. Suddenly, Noise fired the beam at the Healing Chest.

Noise: Silence, Crescendo Tone! You shall be sealed, too!

Crescendo Tone was separated from the Healing Chest and the Healing Chest was disabled. Suddenly, Beat used her Love Guitar Rod and performed Beat Sonic while Blaze performed Zantetsu Wave. They launched their attack at the same time and shot towards Noise's face and released Crescendo Tone, fell to the ground. Our young heroes were angry and the powerful aura shrouded around them.

Beat: Noise! You're not getting away with this!

Blaze: We won't let you have your way anymore!

Muse: You're not making anyone else sad!

Rhythm: I will protect everyone, you'll see!

Melody: Everyone in the world!

Noise: Then what can you all do?!

Noise fired the beam at them, but they jumped up and dodged the beam. They performed their drop kicks at Noise's chest. They flipped backwards and landed on the ground.

Noise: Curse you!

He launched a large projectile at them, but they jumped and dodged the attack again. Our young heroes hit Noise and each of them hit at his different body parts. Beat punched his chest, Rhythm kicked his ankle, Muse elbowed his right wing, Melody hammered his head with her hammer fist, and Blaze slammed his back with his Dreamblade. Noise suddenly fell down from the strong impact. Falsetto was shocked by those kind of attack.

Falsetto: Noise-sama!

Noise is getting up groggily in pain.

Noise: Useless... Music in this world is useless!

Melody: Music is a precious power that gives us courage! You shall see that courage!

The G-Clefs appeared in front of Melody and the girls started to perform Passionato Harmony and Blaze performed his Limit Break-FlareShot.

Cures: PreCure Passionato Harmony!

Blaze: OOOOAAAAHHH! FlareShot!

They fired the Passionato Harmony and FlareShot at the same time and Noise fired his beam.

Blaze and Melody: Our harmony power!

All: Ring forth!

The G-Clef shined brightly and our young heroes' attack overwhelm Noise's attack and shot towards him. Noise roared painfully by the attack and Falsetto was shocked that his master was in danger.

Falsetto: Noise-sama!

He summoned the thunderbolt and blasted them away, halted the attack. Noise fell to the ground painfully.

Falsetto: Noise-sama! Noise-sama!

Noise: PreCures... Dream Traveler... I didn't think you'd get this far. But in the end, I shall win.

The evil aura suddenly engulfed them.

Hummy: PreCures! Blaze!

Noise: *snickered evily* You shall all be sealed like Otokichi!

As they're about to pulled to the other side, Crescendo Tone dashed through them and released them, landed on the ground.

Falsetto: Crescendo Tone!

Crescendo Tone: Don't you dare touch the PreCures and the Dream Traveler!

Suddenly, the evil aura engulfed Crescendo Tone and pulled to the portal.

Melody: Crescendo Tone!

Crescendo Tone: PreCures, Dream Traveler, I leave the future of the world to you. You can do it with your current strength! I believe so!

Crescendo Tone was absorbed into the portal and sealed it away beside Mr. Otokichi in the fossil. Melody and Blaze were shocked that now Crescendo Tone was sent to the other side.

Noise: Hmph! Crescendo Tone... Such an idiot to the very end.

Noise was knocked out cold and Falsetto was horrified.

Falsetto: Noise-sama! *glared at our young heroes* Curses! I'll remember this, PreCures, Dream Traveler!

The thunderbolt showered at Falsetto and Noise and disappeared. Aphrodite and the citizens of Major Land were horrified as they watched. Melody held the disabled Healing Chest sadly.

Melody: Crescendo Tone...

Now Mr. Otokichi and Crescendo Tone was sealed and petrified. Noise and Falsetto were retreated from battle. Our young heroes were on their own this time. Will they win the battle? The battle continues...

A/N: Here's the first part of Chapter 30! Yes, it's sad that Otokichi and Crescendo Tone were petrified, but the story isn't end yet! There's 2 more parts of this chapter left. Now the real battle is still just ahead to Melody, Rhythm, Blaze, Beat and Muse! So folks, stay tuned to part 2 of Chapter 30! Comment please!


	34. Chapter 30 Part 2

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 30-2: Complete Mayhem Part 2

Noise is hiding at the ravaged mountain and he was injured after the battle. He cursed under his breath as the pain surged on his body.

Noise: Curses!

He remembered the time when the PreCures performed Passionato Harmony and Blaze performed FlareShot as they fired their attack together and their power become even stronger, thanks to the Harmony Power. Noise is hurt pretty badly because of it.

Noise: Curse you, PreCures! Dream Traveler!

Somewhere near the ravaged mountain, Falsetto is finding his master, riding his obnoxious vehicle.

Falsetto: Noise-sama! Noise-sama!

Then, he found Noise at the ravaged mountain and approached to him.

Falsetto: Noise-sama! The PreCures, the Dream Traveler, Aphrodite, and all of Major Land's citizens are gathered at the castle! This is our chance! Just give me the order and I'll get it done!

Noise grunted in pain and Falsetto noticed. Then, he decided to check on him.

Falsetto: Noise-sama? Are you okay? *looked around Noise* Are you frustrated? Where are you hurting?! Should I massage your back?

Noise: Shut up...

Falsetto: Huh? What? What did you say? Noise-sama! Hey! Noise-sama~!

Noise: Shut up!

Noise had enough of Falsetto's bickering and started to absorb him. Falsetto is trying to escape but it's too strong for him to escape and now absorbed completely. The mask that Falsetto wore dropped onto the ground and shattered. Suddenly, Noise's body shrouded in crimson color and soon subsided. His wound has been healed and he found himself amusing.

Noise: Oh... My wounds are healed?

He fired the beam from his right arm and the mountain was destroyed. He chuckled evily as he began to attack Major Land again.

Noise: Otokichi and Crescendo Tone are trapped. That's right, I should trap the PreCures and the Dream Traveler, too. Just you wait!

Noise flew back to the castle to attack them once again. At the castle, Aphrodite is sitting on her throne as she's under pressure that her father, Mr. Otokichi, and Crescendo Tone were sealed away and the parrot started to fly around the room panicly.

Parrot: Many of the citizens have been petrified by Noise! Otokichi-sama and Crescendo Tone-sama have been sealed! His Majesty Mephisto-sama still hasn't woke up yet! SQUAWK! Major Land is falling apart! This is a huge pinch! What should we do, Aphrodite-sama?! What should we do?!

Aphrodite: Please calm down.

The parrot stopped flying around and flapped it's wings.

Aphrodite: Are the rest of the citizens safe?

Parrot: Yes, they have followed your instructions and taken refuge in the palace.

Aphrodite sighed in relief that the rest of the citizens are safe. However, she was worried that our young heroes in front of them. They glanced at the disabled Healing Chest sadly that Mr. Otokichi and Crescendo Tone are sealed away, petrified.

Dodory: Crescendo Tone-sama...

Rhythm: Otokichi-san...

Beat: If only we were a little stronger...

Blaze: We would be able to defeat Noise without sacrifice anyone...

Hummy glanced around at them and felt sad. She hate being sad. Suddenly, Melody started to sing and Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse looked at her surprisingly. She finished her song and glanced at Beat and Blaze.

Melody: Otokichi-san always smiled. *turned to Rhythm and Muse* Crescendo Tone would cheer up those who were down with many sounds. *put her left hand on her heart* That's why we should...go out smiling, right?

Hummy: That's right-nya! If we are all smiling, we can do anything-nya! Haha! Let's smile with me-nya!

The parrot rolled it's eyes and flew next to Hummy.

Parrot: You're too chill, Hummy! It's not that simple!

Aphrodite: No.

They turned to see Aphrodite approached to them and she agreed with Melody and Hummy.

Aphrodite: Melody and Hummy are right. Things may look bad, but we should not forget to smile. We should combine our powers and do our best.

Rhythm: Otokichi-san and Crescendo Tone have left the future for us. We need to answer them.

Muse: Yes, it's not over yet.

Sory: We will work hard for Crescendo Tone-sama's sake-soso.

Blaze: If we can find the answer for the future, we'll be able to overcome everything.

Beat: I'm sure we'll be fine. Noise has taken a lot of damage.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and everyone was startled.

Beat: What was that?!

Then, the white mist appeared around the area slightly.

Aphrodite: That's... Don't tell me!

Aphrodite waved her hand and created the rainbow keyboard in circle shape. Then, the image appeared on the center of the circle and witnessed the concert hall was attacked.

Parrot: SQUAAAWWKK! The concert hall! The concert hall!

Melody's and Blaze's eyes widened in shock that there's a familiar figure appeared on the sky. It was Noise, now fully recovered. Everyone was shocked that Noise is still alive and recovered completely.

Blaze: Noise!

Rhythm: How...?

Beat: Wasn't he hurt?

Noise landed on the damaged concert hall and spoke.

Noise: All sounds of the world should disappear. That means I need to defeat all of you!

He opened his arms wide and started to call out.

Noise: Get over here, PreCures! Dream Traveler!

Back inside the castle, Melody turned to Aphrodite and she decided to face Noise once again.

Melody: Aphrodite-sama. We are going now.

Then, Rhythm, Beat and Blaze went beside Melody.

Rhythm: Please tell the citizens.

Beat: We'll protect Major Land!

Blaze: Once the battle is over, we'll take the happiness back to everyone! It's a promise!

Aphrodite glanced at them worriedly. But after a while, she smiled and agreed.

Aphrodite: I'm counting on you.

Our young heroes went to their battle against Noise at the concert hall. Just then, Muse stopped and turned to her mother.

Muse: Mama!

Aphrodite: Ako. Be careful.

Muse: *nodded* You too.

Soon, Muse catch up to them and head to the damaged concert hall.

Hummy: We're ready, too-nya.

Aphrodite looked at Hummy and the Fairy Tones as they pumped themselves up.

Hummy: We'll do our best-nya!

The Fairy Tones cheered. Now, our young heroes made it to the damaged concert hall where Noise awaits them.

Melody: Noise! You won't do as you please!

Noise: Welcome, PreCures! Dream Traveler! This place will be your last stage!

Noise charged in first and attempted to lunge at them, but they dodged the attack and spread out. But Melody looked behind and saw Noise is attacking her from behind. She blocked the attack and sent the barrage of kicks while Noise continue to attack her as the attack clashes. Soon, Melody backed off and Noise used his tail to smash Rhythm. Rhythm dodged the tail and punched it. Beat slide down on his tail and charged in, punched his head. Blaze jumped higher and dived down, then he slashed him with his Dreamblade. Noise chuckled as the attack didn't affect him. At first, the heroic siblings were shocked, but they smiled as Noise was fooled. They soon backed off as a column piece slammed towards his face. It was Muse, kicked the column piece at Noise, one by one. Noise fired the beam from his mouth and our young heroes dodged the beam by jumped into the air. Then, they launched their drop kick together and slammed on his chest and sent him flying. But Noise flipped and landed on the ground safely. Melody glanced at Rhythm and Rhythm glanced back at Melody and they nodded. They summoned their respective Berthier and separated into two. Our young heroes drew their respective weapons and ready to attack.

Melody: Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio!

Rhythm: Pretty Cure Fantastic Piacere!

Beat: Beat Sonic!

Blaze: Explosion! RRAAAAGGRRHHH!

Muse: Ti-Note's Shining Melody! Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower!

All of their attacks strike onto Noise at once. But as it did, Noise laughed but as the light engulfed him, his evil laughter soon died down. After that, our young heroes shocked that Noise was still unharmed and their attacks were like it was nothing to him.

Rhythm: It didn't work?!

Noise: Yes, that's right. What will you do now?

Melody: Isn't it obvious? No matter what happens, we'll protect all music!

Noise: Why are you protecting it?

Rhythm: It's something important, of course!

Blaze: And it's for everyone's dreams and bring happiness!

Noise: Do you really think music is something that brings happiness?

Our young heroes were surprised at Noise's question.

Noise: From the very beginning, this conflict had to do with the Legendary Score. The source of music itself! If the score is filled with evil notes, it becomes the Melody of Sorrow. If you changed the notes around a bit, it becomes the Melody of Happiness. But an evil heart can change that right back. Something that fickle should not exist. Likewise, music is meaningless!

Melody: That's not true! The world without music...is too sad!

Noise: Sadness? What is that? No one should feel anything! Happiness or sadness! If all sounds disappear, pain will disappear, too! A world where no one feels anything! That is the paradise!

Beat: No! You're definitely wrong!

Muse: We don't want a world like that!

Blaze: We can't let you turned our world into a living hell like that! That is not what you called 'paradise'!

Noise: Then why don't you make me disappear from this world?!

Noise kicked up a gust of wind and everyone were blown to the wall, except Melody, down on the ground.

Noise: Would you like to know how I don't get hurt? Like this!

He opened his chest and a dark vortex appeared on his body. An evil aura emerged from the vortex and grabbed Melody. Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse were shocked that Melody was about to absorb inside Noise.

Melody: You...!

Noise chuckled evily that he was about to absorb another person again. Rhythm was too shocked than the others that her childhood friend was about to absorb.

Rhythm: Melody!

Blaze: Melody!

Before she was about to absorbed inside Noise, two familiar figures grabbed Melody's hands. Melody and Blaze smiled that they knew who they are. It was none other than Bassdrum and Baritone, now they were on the good side.

Blaze: Bassdrum! Baritone!

Bassdrum and Baritone looked at each other and smashed the evil aura with their fist, released Melody and landed on the ground roughly. Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse approached to her and checked her up if she's okay.

Melody: Ouchie...

Noise: What is the meaning of this?!

Bassdrum: That's our line!

Baritone: Why?

*flashback*

The scene take place as Bassdrum and Baritone walking through the ravaged mountain.

Baritone: *narrating* Why is it back then...?

They looked at their right and sensed something happened. They went over there and suddenly, they were shocked and witnessed Falsetto was absorbed by Noise.

Baritone: *narrating* Why did you absorb Falsetto?!

*flashback ended*

Melody: Absorb?!

Blaze: So that's how Noise's wound was recovered that quick!

Bassdrum: *angered* He makes me mad, but he never wavered! *pointed at Noise* He was your faithful subordinate! Why?! Why?!

Baritone: Answer us! Why?!

Noise narrowed his eyes and growled silently at them as he answered them.

Noise: He was annoying.

Bassdrum and Baritone were a bit shocked as this is his answer.

Bassdrum: That's all...? That's all?!

Noise: Yes.

Baritone: Then... Just because of that...

Noise: He was annoying, but useful at the very end. My wounds are healed.

Bassdrum and Baritone was shocked that Noise used Falsetto in the end and shed their tears sorrowfully. Now they became very angry.

Bassdrum: What did you take him for?!

Baritone: We have feelings, too!

Noise: How annoying.

Noise blew another gust of wind at Bassdrum and Baritone and blew them away to the wall as our young heroes gasped in shock.

Noise: PreCure! Dream Traveler! I'll absorb all of you and my powers will increase even more!

He opened his chest again and the evil aura emerged from his body. Before it could absorb them, Bassdrum and Baritone took the hit for them and they couldn't believe it as their eyes widened.

Blaze: Bassdrum! Baritone!

Noise: You two will do just fine.

The evil aura took over them and started to absorb them.

Melody: Bassdrum! Baritone!

Bassdrum: PreCures!

Baritone: Dream Traveler!

Bassdrum and Baritone: Please help us!

Soon after, Bassdrum and Baritone were absorbed into Noise's body and closed his chest. As he cackles, he felt his body turned into stone. After that, Noise's body started to crack and exploded, bit by bit, and our young heroes are just watched. Suddenly, Melody's eyes widened as she saw another figure emerged from Noise's body. At the roof of the castle, Hummy and the Fairy Tones saw the explosions from the concert hall as she raced down to the concert hall.

Hummy: What's going on-nya?!

Back to our young heroes, they were shocked that figure is Noise, emerged from his petrified body.

Rhythm: Noise's form...

Blaze: ...is changed.

Noise, now in bird-like humanoid form, flew up into the air and laughed evily and landed on the ground.

Noise: I feel the power! *clenched his fist tight* That's how...you use your minions.

Our young heroes were horrified and angry that Noise used his own people as pawns in his own game and absorbed them into his power.

Muse: That's cruel!

Beat: Your own partners...!

Noise: I don't need partners. They're all annoying.

Melody was even more angry than her friends after hearing Noise's words.

Melody: To step on people's feelings just like that...

All: Unforgivable!

Melody and Rhythm used their Berthier into Cross Rod mode.

Melody: Miracle Berthier Cross Rod!

Rhythm: Fantastic Berthier Cross Rod!

Blaze's aura of inferno rushed towards his power, a flame of light appeared in his right arm, then flow through the gauntlet, turning into a bright fireball and Beat changed her Love Guitar Rod into Soul Rod mode.

Beat: Change! Soul Rod!

Muse: Ti-Note's Shining Melody!

Muse playing a tune and makes four projections of herself that surround the enemy. Extending the hand that holds the Module, the other projections do the same. A blue beam of light comes from the real Tiry's gem and connects the other four in a star seal that surrounds the enemy in the center. Then, Melody and Rhythm spin around before coming together and holding out one half of their Berthiers. Melody holds out the half with Fairy Tone Dory, while Rhythm holds out the half with Fairy Tone Rery. The two halves switch, and the two Cures recombine the Berthier halves to attain Cross Rod mode.

Melody and Rhythm: Fly forth, Tone Ring!

They then swing their Belltiers around to create 4 Tone Rings, white and orange for Melody and light pink and yellow from Rhythm. The two clasp hands to create a treble clef and a dark pink heart, reminiscent of Passionate Harmony.

Melody and Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo Super Quartet!

They then fire the 5 beams at Noise, now it's Beat's turn to launch her attack.

Beat: Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!

Beat fired her Tone Ring and Blaze begin to use the Limit Break-FlareShot.

Blaze: OOOAAAAHHHHHH! FlareShot!

Blaze fired the FlareShot and followed the trail of the attacks. Now Muse is using her sealing powers to trap Noise.

Muse: PreCure Shining Circle!

White light comes from the center, trapping Noise inside.

Noise: It's useless!

Noise shattered Muse's Shining Circle and and kicked the Music Rondo Super Quartet and subsided. He kicked away Blaze's FlareShot into the air and grabbed Beat's Heartful Beat Rock and shattered it to pieces.

Noise: These moves won't work on me, no matter how many times you try them.

Melody: We'll keep on going!

Blaze: We'll keep doing this until you're down!

Melody and Blaze: Noise! You're going down!

Their respective weapons started to glow and they launched their previous finishing attack again.

Noise: What?!

Noise was shocked that they can use their finishing attack again. This time, it's a direct hit.

Cures: 3/4 Beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!

The attack exploded and engulfed Noise into the brightest pillar of light. Hummy watched the battle from the roof and cheered that our young heroes won the battle.

Hummy: They did it-nya!

However, the battle is far from over as they heard Noise's evil cackles.

Noise: You think it's over?

Our young heroes turned around and shocked, they saw Noise is still standind, still unaffected by the attack without a single scratch.

Blaze: Impossible!

Noise: Any last words?

They backed away a little as Noise asked them.

Noise: Well then, it's the finale.

As he lifted his right hand, a ball of evil energy appeared and then exploded, destroyed the concert hall and blasted our young heroes away into the distance. Hummy and the Fairy Tones were shocked that they didn't defeat Noise yet.

Hummy: Everyone-!

Hummy and the Fairy Tones slide their way down to where they landed. Noise snickered evily that he defeated them. Now, he started to announce.

Noise: Hear this! Citizens of Major Land and Aphrodite! Your last hope, the legendary warriors PreCures and the Dream Traveler, has been defeated!

The citizens were shocked that they heard that our young heroes were defeated.

Citizen 1: The PreCures and the Dream Traveler...

Citizen 2: It's over...

Voice: Everyone, please keep your heads up.

The citizens turned around and saw Aphrodite appeared from below at the center of the stage. At the outside of the castle, Hummy rushed to our young heroes, the girls were turned back to their civil form.

Hummy: Everyone~! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

They started to move groggily since they were hurt by Noise's attack.

Blaze: Hummy... You're here...

Hummy: Thank goodness-nya! You're all okay-nya!

Blaze: Hummy, you're too chill. Though we're okay, but the others not.

Hummy: *tilted her head* What are you talking about-nya?

Blaze: Noise is started to attack the castle... Aphrodite-sama and the citizens of Major Land were in danger.

Suddenly, they heard a beautiful music from the castle. Noise gritted his teeth as he heard a beautiful music as well.

Hibiki: This music...

Ako: Everyone and Mama's performance...

Aphrodite and the citizens of Major Land were performing their performance. Noise went inside as he felt he was bothered by this music.

Noise: What are you doing?

A violin-like being saw Noise beside it, with his angry face. The being terrified and stop playing.

Aphrodite: It's been a while since we've had a performance.

The being looked at Aphrodite, playing her harp.

Aphrodite: It's very fun. I feel so fortunate. *smiled*

The being regained it's confidence and continued playing. Noise is really angry when the people continued their performance.

Noise: What are you doing?!

He swung his arm and fired the projectiles above them, petrified them. The people were shocked by this attack, but continues the performance anyway. Noise is irritated by this.

Noise: Why?!

Aphrodite: In happiness, in sadness, in painful times... No matter when, *turned to Noise* we'll keep playing music. Noise. No matter how strong you are, you cannot take our love for music from us!

As the music keep going, Noise clenched his head in pain.

Noise: GGRRR! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!

Instantly, Noise's evil aura exploded and covered throughout the castle, petrified everyone inside the castle, including Aphrodite and Mephisto, still unconscious on the bed. Our young heroes were horrified that Noise has turned everything in Major Land into stone.

Ellen: The music... It disappeared.

Ako: *shedding tears* Papa! Mama!

Kanade: Major Land...

Hibiki: We couldn't protect it again.

Blaze: We failed to protect our love for music...

Dory: The music won't disappear-dodo.

Blaze: Huh?

They turned to glanced at the Fairy Tones. The Fairy Tones played the song "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Stars". Little by little, they smiled.

Hibiki: What a cute song.

Kanade: It's so mysterious. We're in such a big pinch, but my heart feels calm.

Ellen: Me too.

Ako: Music is amazing.

Blaze: Yeah.

Dory: We can only make small tones-dodo.

Rery: If all of you can play with us, we can put on a bigger performance-rere.

Miry: We can play more music with all of you-mimi!

Fary: We can play anything with everyone-fafa!

Then, Hummy opened her baggage contains the Legendary Score.

Hummy: The Legendary Score is all blank-nya! We can create any song-nya! I want to hear the music you all create-nya!

Hibiki placed her hand onto her heart as she felt her heart is still beating.

Hibiki: Our hearts are still beating. That's why the music will not die! Definitely.

Kanade: We just need to defeat Noise and create something anew! Again and again!

Blaze: As long as we have even the smallest of music, we have hope!

Ellen: Let's do it! Then we can play it with everyone in Major Land!

Ako: I want to sing with everyone! With all of my heart!

Our young heroes got back up on their feet as they regained their confidence.

Hibiki: Let's make Noise listen to our harmony!

Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Ako: *nod*

All: We will not give up!

Though Major Land has been petrified by Noise, but the battle is not over yet as long as they have hope and they're standing. As long as they have even the smallest of music, they have hope. The final battle will soon come to conclusion as our young heroes are ready to face Noise once more...

A/N: Here's the second part of Chapter 30, everyone! Now I have only two more chapters to finished the story! WOO! Okay, now the final battle will begin between our heroes and Noise! I'm sure you're excited. So, if you want to catch up with me, look out for the final part of Chapter 30! R&R please!


	35. Chapter 30 Part 3

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 30-3: Complete Mayhem Part 3

Noise is at the top of the castle and he can sensed our young heroes' presence.

Noise: I can hear them. The PreCures and the Dream Traveler are still moving. Where are they?

Somewhere inside the building, our young heroes are planning how to defeat Noise and retrieve all of the Notes back.

Kanade: Seems like we're the only ones left.

Ellen: Yes, we can't afford to lose.

Blaze: And all we have to do is to defeat Noise.

Dodory: But...

They turned to looked at Dodory as it started ask a question.

Dodory: How do we defeat Noise-dodo?

It was then Hummy clapped her paws with her usual smile.

Hummy: Don't give up-nya! Combine your powers once again and do your best-nya!

Ellen: That's all we can do.

Blaze: It's easier said than done, Hummy.

Ako: If we don't defeat Noise, all sounds of the world would disappear.

Hibiki: A world without sound, huh?

They glanced at Hibiki as she's wondering about Noise's intention.

Hibiki: What would Noise do, creating a world like that?

Suddenly, the building was attacked and everyone was shocked. Hummy looked up as she sensed someone was here.

Hummy: He's here-nya!

They looked above and a giant hole appeared on the roof of the building. Many black feathers rained down and Noise appeared on the sky. He roared and a gust of wind kicked up towards them as our young heroes covered their ears.

Hibiki: Noise.

Noise: Found you. PreCures, Dream Traveler. *created a ball of evil energy on his left hand* Now, all sounds of the world will finally disappear. My utopia.

Hibiki: Isn't a world like that pretty sad?

Noise: What? I told you already. If all sounds disappear, you won't feel sadness at all. It will be peaceful and quiet. Isn't that the perfect world?

Hibiki: I don't understand.

Noise: Hm?

Hibiki: A world without sound, no one, nothing at all... what will you do then?

Noise: Yes. *closed his palm and a ball of evil energy disappeared, looked down below* I guess I'll disappear, too.

Hibiki: Why? It's the perfect world, right? You're going to disappear, too? What's up with that? What do you really want to do? I don't understand! What are you, exactly?

Noise blew a gust of wind again as he roared and our young heroes covered their ears again.

Noise: That's my question.

Hibiki glanced at Noise again, but he suddenly blew a gust of wind again. He stopped and looked down below.

Noise: You are all so selfish. Like always, you cover your ears when you hear me. You look away from me, you fear me, you hate me, and you want me to disappear. You look at me like I'm some dirty trash.

Noise's expression turned into some sort of sorrow as Hibiki noticed.

Hibiki: Noise...

Noise: Let me tell you something. As long as you exist, I will not disappear.

Ellen: What do you mean?

Noise: I was born from you.

Everyone was shocked that they hear Noise was born from them.

Kanade: What?!

Blaze: What exactly are you talking about?! Born from us?!

Noise: This world is not all about fun and games. Happy things inevitably lead to sad things. I was born from that sadness. As sadness engulfs the world, slowly... I am sadness itself. The form of human sadness. As long as you humans exist, I will be eternally reborn.

Ako: No way!

Noise: You can't believe it? Well then!

Noise swung his wing and kicked up a gust of wind, blew them a bit further.

Noise: What's wrong? Stand up! Stand up and transform! Come at me! Just try and eliminate me!

Hibiki and Blaze heard what Noise was said and started to hesitate. Just then, Kanade and Ako was about to transform as they took out their Cure Modules.

Kanade: Of course.

Hibiki and Blaze: No!

Kanade, Ellen and Ako turned to see Hibiki and Blaze with their surprised look.

Kanade: Hibiki?

Ellen: Onii-chan?

Hibiki looked at Noise with her sad look.

Hibiki: Can't you hear? Noise...is crying.

Kanade: What do you mean?

Hibiki and Blaze getting up on their feet as Blaze started to explain.

Blaze: What Hibiki said...that Noise is actually an embodiment of human sadness. In other words, he too is sad.

Hibiki: Noise is actually really sad. His own voice is hateful. He doesn't want to hear it himself. That's why he wants to eliminate all sound from the world.

Noise: You... What are you saying?

Hibiki: I can't fight you! That's just...That's just too sad!

Blaze: I can't fight you, either! Like you said, if we eliminate you, you'll be reborn again as long as we exist!

Hummy is listening as she wondered if Noise is actually sad.

Hummy: Nyapu. Noise is...sad-nya?

Hibiki: Noise! You were always crying, right? You're sad because you were born from sadness itself. You hate your own voice and your own form. You were hated. That's why you want to destroy everything! Even yourself!

Noise: Silence! I'm sad?! Impossible!

Hibiki and Blaze: You lied!

Noise: *paused for a bit* Sure.

Noise flew up to the sky as he glared at our young heroes.

Noise: Then, I'll just have to taste a bit more of my sadness.

Then, he materialized the claw from his hands and opened his chest, landed on the ground.

Noise: You'll become a part of me!

Hummy jumped from her hiding place as the Fairy Tones started to wondered what Hummy was doing right now.

Dory: Hummy! Where are you going-dodo?

Hummy: *looked at Dory and petted it* I have an errand to run-nya. Everyone, no matter what happens, don't give up and save the PreCures and Blaze-nya.

Dory: Hummy...

Hummy: Well then, I'm going-nya!

Hummy left and went towards Noise as the Fairy Tones tried to call her back.

Dory: Hummy!

Noise started to attack Hibiki and Blaze and they braced themselves. But before he could, Hummy jumped in front of them protectively.

Hummy: I don't think so-nya!

She opened the baggage carried on her back and took out the Legendary Score and suddenly shined brightly and protected them from the attack. Noise was shocked that his attack was blocked by the Legendary Score.

Noise: What?!

Hibiki: Hummy!

Hummy kick-jumped on Hibiki's head and pushed her off to the ground, letting Hummy charged towards Noise's chest.

Blaze: Hummy!

Hummy entered inside Noise and his chest was closed. Our young heroes were shocked that Hummy got inside Noise's body.

Hibiki: Hummy!

Noise: W-What are you planning?

Dory: Hummy.

Suddenly, a beautiful sound was heard inside Noise and he felt pain in his chest. Everyone was surprised that Noise felt painful inside him.

Kanade: Noise is in pain.

Ako: What happened?

Ellen: She's singing.

They turned to glanced at Ellen.

Ellen: Hummy is...singing.

Blaze: Singing? You mean...

Hummy is singing the Melody of Happiness inside Noise as he's trying to resist the pain inside him.

Noise: Stop it! Such annoying sounds!

Hummy: Noise, can you hear me-nya? This is music-nya.

Little by little, the corrupted Notes around Hummy started to purified, one by one.

Hummy: Music can turn around all the sad and painful things-nya. I've experienced sadness sometimes, too-nya. But when I sing my heart out, I put all that behind me-nya!

After listened Hummy's song, our young heroes started to smile as they remembered something important.

Ellen: No... We forgot about something important.

Ako: Hummy made me remember.

Kanade: We've always done this.

Blaze: And now it's the time to do this, right?

Hibiki: That's right. We have to teach Noise. You just have to overcome sadness. Hummy is fighting within Noise right now. That's why we must fight, too. Once again.

Kanade: Yes, let's go.

Ellen: But this time...

Ako: Yes, this time...

Blaze: There's no turning back.

Hibiki: So please! Everyone, lend us your powers.

The Fairy Tones went in front of them and they agreed to lend them their powers for the final battle.

Dory: Of course-dodo.

Rery: We'll fight with you, with all of our might-rere.

Hibiki: Thank you. This is probably the final battle. Everyone, let's go!

The girls took out their Cure Modules and started to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Suite PreCure: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Melody: Sorry, Noise. We only thought about defeating you. But that's not true. Not at all.

Noise: *narrowed his eyes while clenched his chest in pain* Fighting, wasn't it?

Melody: *shook her head* No. We will fight. And this time... *smiled* ...we'll save you.

Noise: Save me? I am created from sadness, from inside out. How dare you say something like that!

He flung his wing and shoot out the projectiles and fired the beam at them.

Noise: You're going down, PreCures! Dream Traveler!

As he channeled the evil energy inside him, the Notes inside his body has been corrupted again. Hummy was shocked by this and suddenly, a hand came from behind grabbed her and took her away, another hand appeared from nowhere took the Legendary Score away as well.

Hummy: No-nya! Notes! Don't lose to sadness-nya! No-nya!

Beat sensed Hummy has been taken away inside Noise's body.

Beat: Hummy's voice disappeared!

Blaze: Now what?

Melody: Believe in Hummy! Right now...*jumped towards Noise*

Rhythm: Yes, we'll...

Everyone jumped towards Noise and they must keep fighting.

All: Go to Noise!

Noise flung his wing and sent out the shockwave to push them, then he fired the barrage of black feathers, and finally he fired the dark beam at them. Our young heroes were fell down and Melody felt that she can't reach Noise.

Melody: I can't reach Noise!

Suddenly, the Fairy Tones appeared in front of them.

Miry: You can-mimi!

Melody: Miry?!

Miry: The PreCure's and the Dream Traveler's feelings and words!

Sory: We'll make them reach-soso!

Miry, Tiry, Sory and Fary went inside the Cure Modules on their chest and suddenly, their Cure Modules shined and they sprout their wings.

Blaze: Wings?

Melody: Blaze!

Blaze nodded and he channeled his power with his Dream Gauntlet and turned into Divine Dragoon form. Then our young heroes flew towards Noise.

Melody: Noise! *summoned her Miracle Berthier* Listen!

Melody attacked Noise with her Miracle Berthier as he blocked her attack, gritted his teeth.

Melody: You can overcome sadness!

Noise: No matter how many times that happens, sadness will return!

Then, Rhythm appeared from behind.

Rhythm: If that's the case...!

She attacked Noise from behind but he blocked her attack with his right arm.

Rhythm: Just overcome it again and again!

Noise: What's the point, then?!

He swatted Melody and Rhythm away and fired the projectiles. They dodged the attack and Muse fly towards him to attack.

Muse: That's how we look forward into the future!

He swatted Muse away and started to kick her.

Noise: How pointless!

Beat: I know all about it!

Beat created Beat Barrier around them to protect them from the attack.

Beat: I was everyone's enemy. I hurt them and tricked them, again and again!

Noise punched the Beat Barrier and a crack appeared on the barrier. Regardless, Beat continues to talk.

Beat: But! Everyone! Everyone made me realize! *smiled* I changed!

The barrier shattered and Muse used Sparkling Shower around the area. Noise fired the projectile at Muse but she disappeared and it turned out to be a projection. Then Blaze fly towards Noise and he attacked him with Chaosbreaker as Noise attempted to block the attack, he backed off and flew to his right.

Blaze: Happiness and sadness are like light and darkness. It's the same thing to both subjects, when there is light, there will always be darkness. But as long as there is darkness, there will always be light!

The dragon on his right shoulder open its mouth. Then charged the powerful energy inside and ready to fire the Mana Power in this form-Divine Dragon Vulcan. He fired the Divine Dragon Vulcan in a machine gun fashion and the energy bullet showered Noise. Noise deflected the energy bullet with his wings and fired at many of them with his beam as Blaze escaped from the attack. Noise looked below and saw Muse has created Shining Circle around him and the energy pillar trapped him.

Muse: Me too. It hurts when Papa disappeared. I was lost and frustrated, all alone. But! Everyone was with me! I... *smiled* I became my true self!

Noise: Pointless!

He shattered the pillar and Muse's projections disappeared. Then, he punched Muse away with his fist. Rhythm flew towards Noise and started to attack him with her Fantastic Berthier.

Rhythm: Me too!

She striked Noise towards his chest with her Berthier as Noise gritted his teeth in pain.

Rhythm: I fought with Hibiki so many times! I really wanted to make up with her, but small things get in the way and I couldn't be honest with myself! But that's exactly why! We fought a lot!

Melody: Yes!

Melody flew towards Noise and striked him towards his chest with her Berthier.

Melody: We became even better friends than before!

Melody and Rhythm: We got along even better!

The chain reactions of the attack exploded, sent Noise down to the ground by the impact.

Melody: We became precious friends.

Noise: Then, why did you cry?

Melody: It's because we're happy being with everyone.

Noise: What?

Rhythm: Tears aren't just for sad things.

Melody: You should also understand, Noise. What these tears mean.

Noise: Silence. SILENCE!

Noise suddenly got up and attacked Rhythm, grabbed her with his foot. Then, his shoulder plates turned into bird-like head creatures.

Noise: I am different from all of you!

He fired the beam from the head at Beat, Blaze and Muse.

Noise: I'm not like you!

He attacked Melody and kicked her away to the building, then he flung Rhythm to the building with his foot.

Noise: I can't stand you!

He fired the projectiles towards them and the heads returned to shoulder plates and attached back to his shoulders.

Melody: Yes, Noise.

Noise gritted his teeth and found out that our young heroes is still standing.

Melody: You are yourself.

Rhythm: Those voice and those wings...

Beat: They make up your own fabulous music.

Blaze: And those music are always comes from their heart.

Muse: Yes. Everyone is unique.

Melody: Everyone has their own music. So many people are here with their own music. They feel happy and feel sad. I'm sure that's how they're all connected in this world. This world is one big suite!

Our young heroes are started to smile at Noise.

Rhythm: Noise! You are part of that, too! *frowned* That's why we can't make you disappear!

Noise: SHUT UP!

Noise started to lunge at Melody and Rhythm as he's irritated, but they dodged and flew away as Noise chase them.

Noise: Why do you believe in music that much?!

Then, Melody and Rhythm separted their Bertheir into two and start flying in hi-speed.

Melody and Rhythm: That's because...

They spread out and formed a heart shape direction around Noise to performed their attack.

Melody: ...music brings smiles...

Rhythm: ...to everyone!

Noise detached his shoulder plates turned into the head again and intercept the attack.

Noise: Why would they be smiling?!

The head fired the beam at them, but they dodged and do the barrel roll.

Melody: Because they feel happy!

Noise: Why?!

Both sides started to collide on each other but Noise kicked them away, sent them flying higher into the air. As Noise started to chase them, he was interrupted by Beat Sonic in front of him. Beat, Blaze and Muse started to fly towards him.

Beat: Because their hearts are connected!

Blaze: That's how we lived in harmony!

Muse: That brings them happiness!

Muse created a large note bubble and flung towards Noise. He grabbed the bubble and resist it as the bubble pushed him backwards on the top of the castle tower.

Noise: Happiness?! Harmony?! Impossible!

The head from his shoulder plates shoot the bubble and burst it. Melody and Rhythm run towards Noise on the castle tower.

Melody: You may not understand now, but you will one day!

They performed Passionato Harmony and fired the beam towards Noise. He dodged it and glared at them. Suddenly, two attacks-Beat Sonic and Divine Dragon Vulcan-flew towards Noise and surprised him. Beat and Blaze flew into the sky and then towards Noise.

Beat: That's right! You can smile, too!

Blaze: That way, you can feel happiness inside you!

Beat formed the Tone Ring and flung towards Noise. Then, she fired Beat Sonic again and Blaze fired Divine Dragon Cannon at him. Noise shattered the Tone Ring and dodged Beat Sonic and Divine Dragon Cannon.

Noise: That won't happen!

Now, Melody and Rhythm dived down from the sky and their Berthier turned into Cross Rod mode.

Melody: Don't decide that all by yourself!

Noise: Silence!

He fired three beams at them all at once, but Muse created the rainbow keyboard around her and played the keyboard, created a barrier around Melody and Rhythm and protected them from the attack. Surprisingly, the duo started to perform their attack.

Melody: Everyone has the ability to smile!

They fired Music Rondo Super Quartet at Noise as it tried to block and resist the colorful beam.

Noise: What smiles?! Something like THAT?!

Instantly, he destroyed the attack with his strength.

Noise: One small bit can erase all that sadness?!

Noise started charged towards our young heroes as they regrouped.

Melody: That is why no matter how sad you get, you can overcome it with one smile!

Now, both sides are started to collide each other.

Noise: Then I'll...

Heroes: Then we'll...

All: Bet this entire world!

Noise: Fall into sadness!

Melody and Blaze: Change that into smile!

Inside Noise, Hummy heard everything what our young heroes said as she struggles.

Hummy: (That's right-nya. That's what everyone wants-nya.)

Back to the battle...

All (including Hummy): Smiles...! Happiness...! Music...! A world with all of that!

As both sides collided, a bright of light shined brightly and our young heroes glanced at the light in awe. Just then, the Fairy Tones appeared around them.

Dory: Thank you, PreCures. Dream Traveler. For believing in music. Your feelings have made us even stronger. Come, put your hearts together again. With all of us.

The Fairy Tones combined together in one. Instantly, the combined Fairy Tone turned into Crescendo Tone. Our young heroes were surprised that the Fairy Tones are combined into Crescendo Tone.

Blaze: The Fairy Tones combined into...!

Melody: Crescendo Tone?

Crescendo Tone shoot four golden lights towards the Cures and instantly, the Cures has awakened and transformed into Crescendo Cure forms. Hummy witnessed this incredible power, even when she's inside Noise.

Hummy: This is...a miracle-nya.

Noise was more surprised than he looks like when he witnessed our young heroes were in their awakening form. Blaze points the Chaosbreaker towards the sky as beam fired from the edge of the sword. The Dragon Ride Chaser descend from the above and landed beside Blaze and he hopped in.

Crescendo Melody: Hey, Noise. I think we're the same. Just like how you are born from sadness, our powers are born from happiness and smiles. All for the purpose of overcoming sadness together. That's how the PreCures have power. That includes Blaze, the Dream Traveler, who had the power to light the darkest hour. That's why right now, you'll definitely hear it.

Now our young heroes performed their powerful finishing attack.

Crescendo Melody: Let's deliver...

Crescendo Cures: ...A Symphony of Hope!

The Crescendo Cures send magic bubbles from their hands, which converge into one bubble and bursts. The resulting pop reveals two pathways of rainbow keys that surrounded Noise. Blaze starts channeling his aura around the Chaser and himself, then he pointed the Chaosbreaker towards Noise. The cannons on the Chasers and his Chaosbreaker starts to charged the powerful beams as he aimed at Noise, locked on his target. The powerful charged beam on his Chaosbreaker and the cannons on his Chaser are ready to fire his powerful Limit Break in his Divine Dragoon form-Divine Dragon Cannon, a more powerful version. And the Crescendo Cures are now performing their powerful Crescendo version of Suite Session Ensemble.

Crescendo Cures: PreCure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!

Blaze: Divine Dragon Cannon!

The Crescendo Cures flew into the heart-shaped gem of the Tone, and the Golden Tone increases it's size into a massive size. Then, it flew towards Noise in high speed eventually becoming a flaming winged energy phoenix. Blaze increased Divine Dragon Cannon into full power as he channeled all his power into one.

Crescendo Cures: Finale!

Blaze: Max!

Blaze fired the Divine Dragon Cannon from the Chaosbreaker and the Chaser Cannon at Noise with luminating aura around the beam cannon while the Crescendo Cures slams into Noise. Noise shouted in defeat as the powerful attack striked him. As the light engulfs him, Crescendo Melody grabbed Noise's hand and he was surprised that our young heroes appeared in front him, reached towards him.

Crescendo Melody: We finally reached you.

Noise: Why would you go this far?

Crescendo Muse: Isn't it obvious?

Crescendo Beat: We want to protect everyone's smiles.

Crescendo Rhythm: This is our mission.

Blaze: That is why we need to fill your dark soul with light.

Crescendo Melody: We must protect your smile, too. That's our style.

Noise was surprised that they wanted to protect his own smile. Just then, he finally smile. A smile of happiness. Crescendo Melody and Blaze smiled back at him happily.

Noise: Oh, well...

A light appeared around Noise's body and he was dissolved into the light as he was purified. Our young heroes were turned back to their normal form, the girls were still in their Cure forms while Blaze is in his normal form and Crescendo Tone turned back into eight Fairy Tones, and they gazed up in the sky. Their battle was over and they've won.

Rhythm: It's over, right?

Melody: Yeah.

Blaze: It was a blast. And it's hard to believe is over.

Suddenly, Melody remembered something and turned to them.

Melody: Hey!

Blaze: What is it, Melody?

Melody: Where's Hummy?

Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse: Eh?

The battle is over and our young heroes won the battle. However, after they defeated Noise, they forgot about Hummy, the Notes and the Legendary Score. Where did they go? The answer can be found at the conclusion of Blaze's story...

A/N: Finally, I've done the final part of Chapter 30! WOOO! Our heroes defeated Noise and purified him. But! Where's Hummy? You know the answer, right? This story is almost finished and one more announcement! I'm sure you're wondering if I must the sequel via Smile PreCures, right? Whether I'll do it or not, you'll find out next time in the Final Chapter! So stick around! R&R please!


	36. Final Chapter

**Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Final Chapter: Face Towards the Future's Smile! Rebirth of the Melody of Happiness!

Our young heroes were at the remains of the Shirabe's. It's been a day since they defeated Noise in the final battle. Ellen is playing the guitar, Blaze is playing the harmonica, Kanade and Ako are just sitting around.

Hibiki: Everyone! Look at this! There are so many cupcakes!

They looked at Hibiki as she's eating a cupcake and carried some of them.

Hibiki: Why are there so many, I wonder?

Kanade: It's thanks to Otokichi-san. Seems like everything behind the organ remained unscathed. Ellen found his guitar and Blaze found his harmonica, too.

Hibiki: I see. Have some, everyone!

Hibiki gave one cupcake to Kanade, Ako, Ellen and Blaze.

Kanade: Thanks.

Ako: Thank you.

Ellen: Thank you.

Blaze: Thank you.

As Hibiki sat next to Ellen, she saw everyone is staring at their cupcakes sadly. Actually, they were worried about Hummy, sleeping on her bed next to the Legendary Score. They found her along with the Legendary Score after the battle and she's unconscious. Up until now, she's still not waking up.

Kanade: Hummy's not waking up.

Hibiki: Yeah.

Kanade: It's been a day already.

Sory: Ellen, are you sure you're not able to sing the Melody of Happiness-soso?

Ellen: Yes. It must be Hummy who sings it.

Blaze: Yeah. After all, Aphrodite-sama chose her to sing the Melody of Happiness.

Ellen: And I don't feel like I have the right to, after all that Hummy has done.

Hibiki glanced at her cupcake and remembered the time when they defeated Noise and saved him. And she remembered that she reached him and Noise smiled his first happiness smile when he's purified.

*flashback*

The scene took place after the battle and Melody remembered about Hummy.

Melody: Hey! Where's Hummy?

Rhythm, Beat, Blaze and Muse: Eh?

Up in the sky, the Legendary Score is flipping it's pages and Hummy is floating in the sky and the Notes are fully purified. Blaze sensed Hummy is above them and looked up, pointed at her.

Blaze: Up there!

The girls looked up and gasped that Hummy is in the sky.

Melody: Hummy!

Beat: She protected the Legendary Score!

Hummy saw the purified Notes around her with her tiring eyes. She opened her arms with her strength and clapped her paws. Instantly, a heart-shaped wave burst through the sky and the Notes started to flying around. Finally, all of the Notes are entered the pages of Legendary Score and it's completed.

Hummy: The Notes...are all gathered-nya.

Soon, Hummy passed out. The Legendary Score went to her and created a magic bubble around them and float downwards safely.

Melody: Hummy!

Suddenly, three figures fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

Melody: What?!

It was Bassdrum, Baritone and Falsetto, petrified inside Noise.

Blaze: That's...!

Melody: Falsetto! Bassdrum! Baritone!

Then they glanced up as Hummy is floating down to the ground.

Muse: Hummy!

The magic bubble bursted and Hummy is on the ground safely, along with the Legendary Score. Our young heroes went to Hummy to checked out if she's okay.

All: Hummy!

Melody: Hang in there, Hummy! HUUMMMYYY!

*flashback ended*

Hibiki: If Hummy can sing the Melody of Happiness for us...

Ellen: Huh?

Hibiki: *shook her head* It's nothing. *glanced at Ellen* Hey, Ellen! Can you sing a song? Something cheerful that can wake Hummy up.

Ellen: *smiled* All right. I got it.

Ellen readied the guitar and tested it. Then she played and sing a song. Everyone listened to her song as Hibiki and Blaze remembered what Noise said.

Noise: *voiceover* You're all so selfish. As long as you exist, I will not disappear. Happy things and sad things are two sides of the same coin. I was born from that sadness. I am sadness itself. I shall be eternally reborn as long as you exist.

Ellen continued her song as Hibiki wondered if Hummy can hear Ellen's song.

Hibiki: (Can you hear it, Hummy? You thought the same thing back then, right? Hurry up and wake up already. Hurry up and fill the world with your happy voice.)

Suddenly, Hibiki was at the meadow and she was surprised. Then, she looked behind and saw Hummy chasing a butterfly.

Hibiki: Hummy!

She went to Hummy as she played with the flowers.

Hibiki: Hummy! Hey, Hummy!

Hummy didn't hear Hibiki and went to the other direction.

Hibiki: Hummy? *looked around* What is this place?

Then, Ellen and Blaze appeared in the meadow as Ellen started to explain.

Ellen: We're inside Hummy's dream, it seems.

Hibiki was surprised that Ellen and Blaze is here.

Hibiki: Ellen! Blaze!

Ellen: *looked around* Why is that?

Blaze: *looked around* I wonder what's going on all of the sudden?

Then, Kanade and Ako appeared as well.

Kanade: I was just thinking about Hummy, and suddenly...

Ako: Ellen's song made us all think about the same thing.

Hibiki: Kanade! Ako! *approached to them* What's going on?

Ako: The power of Ellen's song resonated with Hummy's thoughts and our feelings.

Kanade: So then... What should we do?

Hibiki: I don't know...

Then, they saw Hummy chasing butterflies and then slided through the flowers.

Hummy: What a nice smell-nya. Oh yeah-nya! Fun times call for a song-nya! *looked around* Siren! Siren, where are you-nya? Let's sing together-nya!

Ellen: Hummy!

Our young heroes went to Hummy but it seems Hummy didn't hear them as Hummy keep calling.

Hummy: Siren! Where are you-nya? Hibiki, Kanade, Blaze, Ako! Where are all of you-nya? Oh yes-nya! They went to search for the Notes-nya! I should look, too-nya!

Hibiki: The Legendary Score is complete already!

Ellen: Hummy, it's fine now! The Notes are all gathered! We're all waiting for you to sing the Melody of Happiness!

But Hummy can't hear them as she started to look for them and then she frowned.

Hummy: Where did everyone go-nya?

Kanade: Hummy...

Hibiki: We're all here, Hummy!

Suddenly, Ellen sing a song and Hummy can hear the song. Everyone was surprised that Hummy can hear it as she looked around.

Hummy: Siren? You're there-nya? Where are you-nya? Siren!

Hibiki: The song is reaching her.

Ellen continued to sing and signaled them to sing together.

Blaze: If that's the case, then let's sing together!

Everyone nodded and they sing together to reach Hummy. Now Hummy heard Hibiki's, Kanade's, Blaze's and Ako's voice.

Hummy: Hibiki? Kanade? Blaze? Ako? Where are you all-nya?

They continued to sing and started to approached to Hummy.

Hibiki: (Don't cry, Hummy.)

Kanade: (We're together thanks to you, Hummy.)

Ellen: (You're a clumsy and airheaded cat.)

Ako: (But without you, nothing can't start.)

Blaze: (Because you're our best friend, Hummy.)

Everyone: (That's why... Wake up and come back.)

They circled around Hummy and sing. Then, Hummy smiled as she hear the song. Soon, the song ended and everyone were back in the real world like a dream. Then, the Fairy Tones noticed Hummy woke up. Soon, our young heroes approached to her with their smile on their faces.

Hummy: Everyone, thank you-nya. I've never felt so happy in my life-nya. Your song gave me happiness-nya.

Kanade: Hummy.

Hibiki: Our hearts are connected.

Hummy: *glanced at Ellen* Siren, it's thanks to you-nya. I was so happy that you came for me-nya. Thank you-nya, Siren.

Ellen glanced at Blaze as he glanced at her back with their smile and they glanced at Hummy.

Hummy: I'll sing the Melody of Happiness with all of my heart for you-nya, Siren.

Ellen: Of course. You better sing it well so the world can become happy again.

Blaze: And one more thing, Hummy.

Hummy: *glanced at Blaze* What is it-nya, Blaze?

Blaze hugged Hummy warmly as with warm smile appeared on his face. Hummy was surprised by this hug but hugged back anyway. Soon they broke the hug and putted Hummy down.

Blaze: Welcome back.

Hummy: Thank you-nya, Blaze!

Hibiki: Let's go! Let's take back everyone's happiness!

Kanade, Ellen, Blaze, Ako and Hummy: Okay!

Later, they went to the castle and head to the top of the tower, where Aphrodite and the citizen petrified. Bassdrum, Baritone and Falsetto were there as well. Hummy take the Legendary Score and put it onto the center of the area. Ako glanced at her petrified mother worriedly. Kanade put her hand on Ako's shoulder as she glanced at Kanade. She nodded with her smile and tell her that everything will be alright. Then, she soon smiled back. Then, a flower-like stand sprouted from the ground and the Fairy Tones put the Legendary Score onto it. Hummy is ready to sing the Melody of Happiness.

Hummy: Here I go-nya!

Ellen: *waved* Do your best!

Hibiki, Kanade and Ako glanced at Ellen with their weird look as Blaze chuckled.

Hibiki: You seem quite relaxed.

Blaze: That's Ellen to you, alright.

Then, they watched Hummy on the stage and she sing the Melody of Happiness. The Notes are set on the pages and the magic started to cast around. The magic blew their hair gently as Hummy keep singing.

Kanade: What a beautiful melody.

Aphrodite was turned back to normal and Ako started to tear up as her mother was back to normal.

Ako: Mama!

Aphrodite looked around and saw Ako approached to her.

Aphrodite: Ako!

The citizens of Major Land in the castle were back to normal as well as they wondered what happened. Ako hugged Aphrodite tightly as she hugged her back.

Ako: Mama!

Aphrodite: Ako!

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze were happy for Ako. The citizens of Major Land looked at each other and nodded as they decided to play the music together. Hummy continued to sing the Melody of Happiness as the citizens begin their performance.

Aphrodite: You did well. Noise is finally defeated, yes?

Ako: *nod* Mama! Mama!

Hibiki and Kanade teared up and touched as they watched the warming scene of mother and daughter.

Blaze: Family reunions are always get to me.

Kanade: *nod* Me too.

Everything in the castle, including Mephisto, Bassdrum, Baritone and Falsetto were back to normal. Ellen and Blaze noticed them, now they're known as Major Land's Three Musketeers, as they woke up.

Bassdrum: Uh... This place is...

Ellen: Bassdrum!

Bassdrum turned to them and surprised with his smile as Ellen and Blaze went to them.

Bassdrum: Oh! It's you four!

Ellen: Thank goodness you're okay!

Blaze: Welcome back! You dudes are back to normal now!

The Three Musketeers glanced at each other in a confused look and then they were surprised.

Bassdrum: We're back! Are you okay, Falsetto?!

Falsetto: Yes! I'm back!

Baritone: It's like a dream...

Then they saw them jumped in joy and started to jump at them.

Three Musketeers: Siren~!

Blaze and Ellen were shocked that they're going to jump at them. Blaze escaped from the jump but Ellen got squashed by them as she struggled. Blaze scratched his head haplessly as he chuckled in a silly way.

Ellen: You're so heavy!

Hibiki and Kanade were happy for Ellen as well.

Ellen: Quiet, you!

Ako and Aphrodite broke the hug and decided to see Mephisto.

Aphrodite: Now, let's go to Papa!

Ako nodded as they went down from the center of the area as Aphrodite thanked Hummy.

Aphrodite: Thank you, Hummy. We'll be right back.

Hummy nodded as she kept singing. Hibiki and Kanade went to the window and they glanced outside and saw Major Land is back to normal.

Kanade: So pretty!

Everyone in Major Land were back to normal and even Mr. Otokichi and Crescendo Tone were released from the seal and returned to Major Land. Now Mr. Otokichi was at the castle and Crescendo Tone is inside the Healing Chest, now reactivated. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze glanced outside and saw the rainbow formed at Major Land as the happiness is spreading all over the world.

Hibiki: Happiness is spreading all over.

Kanade: This feeling, all around...

Ellen: The power of song should spread to the Human World.

Blaze: And their happiness will be back to them as well as they hear the Melody of Happiness.

Kanade: Now everyone can create new music.

Inside the castle, Mephisto woke up and Ako was happy as she hugged her father. Aphrodite wiped her tears from her eyes and felt happy that her husband is alright.

Hibiki: Another voice will create a new song. Then, we can sound out the fanfare in our hearts! Reaching towards our dreams!

Kanade, Ellen and Blaze: Yes!

Later, everyone were at the stage as Mephisto and Aphrodite thank our young heroes.

Aphrodite: Legendary warriors PreCures, Dream Traveler, you've done well. Thanks to you, Major Land is saved and the Melody of Happiness is completed. Everyone is happy again.

Our young heroes were happy that everything is settled. Then, Mephisto started to announce.

Mephisto: Everyone! I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused.

Now they were shocked that Mephisto is apologizing.

Hibiki: No...

Blaze: That's not your fault.

Older voice: That's right.

Everyone looked aside and saw Mr. Otokichi, along with the Healing Chest, working his old muscle.

Mephisto: Father!

Otokichi: You caused quite the ruckus.

Mephisto: *bow* I'm really sorry!

Crescendo Tone: Mephisto. Don't let Ako become worried again.

Mephisto: Yes! Of course!

Just then, Aphrodite started to thank Hummy.

Aphrodite: Hummy! That was a brilliant song. You're Major Land songstress.

Hummy: Thank you-nya. It's thanks to Siren being with me-nya.

Ellen suddenly blushed as Hummy said that she's being with Hummy. Hibiki and Kanade glanced at each other and giggled. Later that day, it was time for them to go back to the Human World with the airship. The citizens of Major Land thank them as they waved goodbye to our young heroes.

Parrot: PreCures! Dream Traveler! PreCures! Dream Traveler! PreCures! Dream Traveler!

Three Musketeers: *in opera style* Thank you~!

Mephisto: Please take care of Ako for a bit longer!

Our young heroes waved back to them, even when they're far away as Blaze started to shout.

Blaze: I hear ya, everyone in Major Land! We'll visit you sometimes! Don't worry, Mephisto-sama! We'll take care of Ako, we promise! Farewell!

The girls giggled at Blaze as he shout goodbye to everyone in Major Land.

Hibiki: Everyone has such nice smiles.

Kanade: Yes. Thank goodness. They fought without giving up.

Hibiki: Yeah. Now, let's go back to Kanon Town.

Now they're back to Kanon Town and the Shirabe's was landed and returned to normal mode. Our young heroes took a peek at the outside from the wall and wondered what happened to everyone. They went ahead and saw everyone was back to normal. Then, Maria saw Hibiki up there.

Maria: Hibiki!

Hibiki: Mama!

Our young heroes were approached to everyone as they noticed them.

Maria: Hibiki! I was wondering where you went.

Hibiki: Well, I was checking out the Shirabe House...

Misora: Kanade! So you were there!

Souta: What were you doing, Onee-chan?

Kanade: I wonder about that, too.

Sousuke: Well, thank goodness you're okay.

Souta: *smiled and glanced at Ako* Yo! Looks like everything's fine.

Ako: I guess. You look fine too, Souta.

Seika: It's so mysterious. A scary monster appeared but left soon after.

Waon: Usually you'd be quite worried about that. But why don't I feel that anymore?

Ouji: A fleeting feeling, perhaps? I felt like there was nothing to be worried about. It's mysterious.

Ellen, Blaze and Ako glanced at each other as they wondered that everyone was normal and everything that happened like it was nothing to them.

Dan: Did you hear the song, Hibiki? I don't know about everyone here.

Maria: But both of us heard it! Just hearing it made us both so happy! It was a wonderful song! I wanted you to hear it, too!

Hibiki and Kanade glanced at each other and then they realized that what Hibiki's parents talked about is the Melody of Happiness. They soon smiled and glanced at their parents. At the entrance of the Shirabe's, Mr. Otokichi and Hummy were happy that everything is back to normal. Later on, everyone is started to leave.

Maria: Don't be out too late!

Hibiki: Okay!

Our young heroes waved goodbye to them. Then they went outside of the Shirabe's as Mr. Otokichi wondered why they won't go back home.

Otokichi: What? Why aren't you going home yet?

Hibiki: We just want to wait a bit longer.

Otokichi: Wait? For what?

They sat on the structure and Hibiki smiled as Mr. Otokichi lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

Hibiki: Hummy, we haven't thank you properly yet. Thank you for giving us happiness.

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Ako: Thank you, Hummy.

Hummy tilted her head in embarrassment.

Hummy: Nyapu~! You're embarrassing me-nya! But thank goodness, the Melody of Happiness is complete-nya.

Then, they heard a familiar chirp that surprised Mr. Otokichi and Crescendo Tone.

Otokichi: That voice!

They turned around and saw Noise, in a form of Pii-chan, but this time it looks different.

Otokichi: Noise!

But our young heroes quickly went to Pii-chan somehow.

All: Pii-chan!

Mr. Otokichi and Crescendo Tone was confused as they glanced our young heroes was trying to help Pii-chan to get down.

Hibiki: Come here, Pii-chan!

Pii-chan jumped down to Hibiki's hand as they laughed softly.

Hibiki: Welcome back, Pii-chan.

Kanade: We've been waiting for you.

Pii-chan chirped with happiness as Mr. Otokichi started to worried.

Otokichi: What's the meaning of this?! Isn't that Noise?

They looked at Mr. Otokichi as Hibiki started to explain.

Hibiki: Otokichi-san, even if happiness floods the world, sadness and despair will not disappear.

He was surprised at what Hibiki said.

Kanade: We want to face Pii-chan and move forward together.

Ellen: Happiness doesn't mean to push sadness away.

Blaze: It's just like light and darkness. As long as there is light, there will always be darkness. But as long as there is darkness, there will always be light.

Ako: Pii-chan looks quite cute, actually.

Mr. Otokichi is speechless as he listened to them.

Otokichi: My goodness.

They glanced at Pii-chan with their happy smile.

Hibiki: Pii-chan, we'll always be together.

Pii-chan chirped happily as tears well up in his eyes. This time. it's tears of joy.

Crescendo Tone: Otokichi, the PreCures and the Dream Traveler have matured above and beyond us.

Otokichi: Yes. Noise is someone necessary...

Crescendo Tone: Let's watch over them. What music will they create?

Otokichi: Yes.

Hummy and the Fairy Tones were smiled that Pii-chan was reborn with happiness.

Hibiki: Now we're all together to face our dreams!

Kanade: Yes.

Hibiki: We'll keep on changing.

Then our young heroes glanced at the sunset as they face towards the future.

Hibiki: We'll be transforming and heading towards a new tomorrow!

Blaze: Right! Let's go, everyone! To the brightest future!

Girls: Yes!

The girls took out their Cure Modules and they begin to transform one more time.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Suite PreCure: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Epilogue: One month later...

Our young heroes were playing "If You Still Believe" at the town square as the music talent show has begun once again. They formed a team and played the music pretty well. Hibiki's parents, Kanade's family, Mr. Otokichi, Waon, Seika and even Yes! PreCure 5 team (They're invited by Blaze.) are listening to their music. After that, the audience applaused. Later on, the results are in as everyone excited. Surprisingly, our young heroes got the first place and everyone cheered in joy. They couldn't believe as they made the first place, their first and only time. Our young heroes hugged together in joy as they're happy. Soon, Kurumi got up from the seat and went to the stage and hugged Blaze happily. He was surprised that his girlfriend hugged him so suddenly, and soon he hugged her back. Soon, they broke the hug and he gave her a Christmas present. Of course, he forgot to give her ever since they won the battle.

Blaze: Sorry for the delay to give you a Christmas present, sweetheart.

Kurumi: It's alright, my love.

The audience cheered loudly as the girls were happy for Blaze and Kanade started to tear up as she's touched by this scene.

Blaze: *narrating* Finally, everything is sorted out... more or less. I mean I don't want to say we're going to live happily ever after or anything like that but life is certainly going to get easier.

The young couple soon kissed passionately as the audience applaused. Kanade squealed in joy as she wondered Ouji would do the same to her as Hibiki, Ellen and Ako sweatdropped. Now, they face towards the brightest future as Blaze's story has reached full circle.

END

A/N: YEAH! I've finally completed Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler series! Yeah! It was touching and I added the epilogue of the story. And again, I added Yes! PreCure 5 team in the epilogue as guest appearance. But this is Blaze's story as well as the PreCures' stories. Anyway, I know what's the answer if I should make the sequel or not. The answer is...YES! I'll make the Smile stories! Cheer with all you want, folks! But it'll take more time because I need more ideas. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you all for reading my first fanfic. I was happy, really. And I thank you for your support. ^_^ So then, folks. Catch you all later in the Smile saga! R&R please and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC! And thank you. ;)


End file.
